Ma Parodie de Kingdom Hearts II
by Sora-desuka
Summary: Après 3 ans d'existence et une méga-correction, elle revient pour le plaisir de vos zygomatiques ! Retrouvez un Sora en Élu bidon de la Keyblade, un Donald philosophico-pervers et un Dingo à la sexualité déviante dans leur seconde aventure pour sauver l'univers des griffes d'une Organisation d'alcooliques en puissance !
1. Un Nouvel Espoir (Pour les Désespérés)

**Disque-lamer (AKA Disclaimer)**

Démarrée en décembre 2009 sur le forum de ce jeu mythique (dont je ne possède, faut-il le rappeler, pas de droit puisque appartenant à Shqare-Enikshe), cette parodie a fait un long, très long chemin, tant au niveau de l'évolution des personnages que de ma propre écriture. Fatalement, en écrivant chapitre par chapitre sans vraiment prévoir la suite, il était inévitable qu'un grand nombre d'incohérences se baladent ici et là, uniquement visibles par quelqu'un qui lirait le tout d'une traite. C'est pour palier à ce type d'erreurs que j'ai décidé de remanier le tout, en gommant ce type d'imperfections, en corrigeant les fautes qui restaient, ou en modifiant les gags inutilement lourds.

Pour ceux et celles qui verraient une ressemblance un peu trop frappante avec la saga mp3 "Kingdom Bwarf", avant de hurler au plagiat, sachez qu'elle a été créée en juin 2012, soit bien après celle-ci : Artekyon a eu mon autorisation (et tout mon soutien) pour adapter mes textes d'origine, même si une fois encore, avec les changements qui ont été faits (en particulier dans sept ou huit premiers chapitres), le texte actuel s'en éloigne un peu.

Bref, bonne lecture, braves gens, et n'hésitez pas à poster une review si le coeur vous en dit ! (ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner en pointant une arme sur vous \o/ )

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Un Nouvel Espoir (Pour les Désespérés)**

_Dans une chambre sentant fort la transpiration, un héros encore inconnu se réveilla en sueur dans un lit maculé de tâches blanches douteuses..._

? : J'ai encore rêvé de lui...

_Ledit héros se leva puis ouvrit la fenêtre, huma l'air de l'extérieur, et toussota pendant 5 minutes parce que bon, l'air de l'extérieur était particulièrement pollué avec tous ces trains passant sous sa fenêtre... Ceci fait, Il se lava ensuite, enfila sa veste blanche et le reste de ses vêtements, puis descendit enfin dans la cuisine avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, de s'ouvrir le crâne sur la table de salon et de sortir finalement sans même prendre le temps de se soigner, pressé par son retard._

Olette : Oh salut Roxas ! Ça roule ? On allait faire une autre de nos réunions du Lundi, tu viens ?

Roxas : Ouais, ouais, j'arrive... Je manquerai les réunions du Lundi pour rien au monde !

Olette : Tant m... Eh mais t'as quoi au front ?

Roxas : Trois fois rien, je me suis pris la table de salon sur le coin de la gueule.

Olette : Oh la lose...

Roxas : Ca va hein, j'suis pas du matin moi...

Olette : Allez viens, je suis sûr qu'ils nous ont même pas attendu...

_Et en effet, les deux autres membres de la bande avaient déjà commencé leur réunion du lundi – même si elle mériterait un changement de nom, puisqu'elle n'avait plus lieu exclusivement le lundi, mais à peu près à chaque fois que nos amis trouvaient un peu de temps libre. Fort heureusement, il n'étaient pas encore arrivés au clou de celle-ci, à l'événement qui faisait que Roxas ne voulait en aucun cas se lever trop tard._

Hayner : Bon, sérieux les gens, vous trouvez pas ça scandaleux ?

Pence : Ouais trop.

Olette : De quoi tu parles ?

Hayner, l'ignorant : Nan mais c'est dégueulasse quoi ! Bon, j'admets depuis quelques temps je peux pas ouvrir un document Word sans qu'il me plante au nez trois minutes plus tard... Et j'suis pas vraiment pote avec Seifer... Mais qu'il dise que j'utilise Windows Vista, sérieux, y a des choses qui se disent pas...

Pence : On déconne pas avec le matos, quoi...

Roxas : Bon, au lieu de nous sortir vos geekeries, on commence la réunion pour de vrai ?

Hayner : D'accord, d'accord, bande d'impatients... Bon allez Pence, sers à quelque chose et montre-leur la marchandise...

Pence : Vous allez pas en croire vos yeux, mes potes... C'est de l'herbe que notre dealer habituel m'a revendu 2000 munnies mais je vous assure que ça vaut le coup !

Roxas : 2000 munnies la […] y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne ta came, en effet...

Hayner : Roxas ? Pourquoi t'as oublié de dire le mot […] ? Tiens, j'arrive pas à le dire non plus… Eh mais t'as quoi au front ?

Roxas : Rien, j'me suis fait agresser par une dizaine de mercenaires lourdement armés... Je m'en suis sorti de justesse...

Hayner : T'es naze toi... Même pas foutu de s'occuper proprement de loques pareilles...

Olette : Arrêtez vos conneries tous les deux... Pence, sors-nous ta [...], qu'on se la fume enfin...

Pence : Euuh, ouais pas de problèmes... AAAAH ! Y EN A PLUS !

Hayner : Oh merde Pence ! T'as encore tout fumé de ce qu'il y avait dedans, comme y a deux semaines ? T'as envie de te reprendre des coups de bâton ? Hein ? C'est ça, que tu veux ?

Pence : Nan ! Nan ! Je t'assure ! Enfin... J'en ai juste pris un tout petit peu avant de venir, mais rien de plus !

Olette : Attends... T'en as consommé et t'es encore net ? C'est quoi cette camelote ? T'as dépensé 2000 munnies pour ÇA ?!

Pence : Non mais justement, la sensation s'est arrêtée net d'un coup... et après, plus moyen de la retrouver ni de la nommer... Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Vous croyez pas... que quelqu'un a volé tout ça ?

Roxas : Ca me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux...

Olette : En effet, vu c'que t'es en train de nous déballer là, je commence à me demander si les effets se sont vraiment dissipés...

Hayner : Nan, ses yeux ont l'air normaux. Les yeux de Pence ne mentent pas...

Roxas : Alors on va retrouver les voleurs de […] ?

Olette : Ouais, allons-y...

Pence : Commençons par aller voir mon dealer. Il est là-bas.

Roxas : Eh toi !

Setzer : Bien le bonjour, très cher. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

Pence : Attendez, il articule ses mots, c'est pas normal... Je crois que lui non plus n'est plus sous effet...

Olette : Alors ça n'arrive pas seulement à nous, mais à tous les habitants de Twilight Town...

Hayner : Ben non, seulement ceux qui se fument un bédo de temps en temps...

Roxas : Vous avez remarqué ? On arrive à dire à peu tous les synonymes, mais […] on y arrive pas...

Pence : Ouais on a remarqué, mais je vois pas trop à quoi ça nous avance…

Olette : J'ai une idée ! Peut-être que c'est ce détraqué de Seifer qui a fait le coup !

Roxas : Ouaais ! A tous les coups c'est ça ! Il a jamais pu nous blairer alors il essaie de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et c'est toute la ville qui en pâtit ! Il va passer un sale quart d'heure, celui-là...

Hayner : On devrait le trouver sur la place des Fêtes. Allez venez, on va s'expliquer avec lui...

_Et une fois parvenus sur ladite place…_

Seifer : Tiens, tiens... Ce ne serait pas l'homme aux mille bugs là-bas ?

Hayner : Ferme-la Seifer ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'utilisais pas Vista !

Seifer : Quelle répartie !

Roxas : On a quelques questions pour toi, le gland au bonnet...

Seifer : Gland au bonnet ? Toi et moi, on va pas être potes... Et d'ailleurs t'as quoi au front ?

Roxas : Oh rien, j'ai été pris dans le rayon de déflagration d'une planète dont je venais de sauver tous les habitants.

Seifer : Mouais...

Olette : Est-ce que c'est toi qui as volé notre […] ?

Seifer : Votre ?

Olette : Notre […] !

Seifer : Mais bordel, si tu finis pas ta phrase, je saurais pas de quoi tu parles, t'as fumé ou quoi?

Olette : NON MAIS J'AIMERAIS BIEN, ALORS TU VAS ME DIRE TOUT CE QUE TU SAIS !

Roxas : Ca sert à rien, il répondra pas... Ce qu'il faut, c'est lui foutre sa raclée...

Seifer : Tsss ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Nous sommes le comité de protection de la Ville du Crépuscule et nous rétablirons l'ordre dans cette ville !

Hayner : Ca expliquerait en partie pourquoi il aime pas nous voir nous balader avec un pétard dans la poche...

Seifer : Silence ! Fuujin ! Raijin ! Mes associés, venez et faisons justice !

Fuujin : Jesse !

Raijin : James !

Fuujin : La Team Rocket ! Plus rapide que la lumière !

Raijin : Rendez vous ou ce sera la guerre !

Bibi : Oui la gueguerre !

Roxas : …

Pence : …

Hayner : C'est...

Olette : … navrant ?

Hayner : Ouais...

Seifer : Bande d'incapables ! Ça c'était notre délire de l'année dernière ! Soyez sérieux et concentrez-vous sur celui de cette année !

Hayner : Bon allez Roxas, va lui mettre sa misère...

_D'un pas décidé et arborant un large sourire aux lèvres, Roxas s'approcha donc de son futur adversaire._

Seifer : Grrr... Encore toi, le mollasson ?

Roxas : Et ouais !

Seifer : Écoute, je te pardonnerai peut-être si tu te prosternes devant moi et que tu installes Linux sur ton ordinateur. On fait comme ça ?

Roxas : Nan, j'vais te latter, c'est tout.

_Il entendit alors une voix au fin fond de son esprit, comme une sorte de dédoublement du narrateur, qui se refusait à entrer en contact direct avec lui, parce que c'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout. _

*Le combat commence !

Choisissez votre arme.*

Roxas : Euuh... C'est une blague ? Mon seul choix c'est d'avoir un tube en plastique avec une boule bleu en caoutchouc au bout ?

*Oui mais y en a de trois sor...*

Roxas : Tu parles d'un choix... Allez, j'vais prendre le bâton avec la grosse poignée...

*Tu obtiens un bonus de +1 en Défense !*

Roxas : Attends, tenir un bâton avec une poignée énorme, ça va me solidifier les os ? Bon écoute moi la voix qui sort de nulle part, je sais pas du tout qui t'es mais si tu continues tes conneries on va pas du tout s'entendre !

Seifer : Tu devrais m'attaquer, au lieu de parler tout seul !

Roxas : Hé, la ferme ! J'y peux rien si y a une voix qui résonne dans ma tête !

Seifer : T'es encore plus taré que je le pensais !

Roxas : Ferme-la, j'te dis !

_De rage, il lui lança son épée de toutes ses forces et – comble de la chance – le bout en plastique atterrit droit dans l'œil de Seifer qui, à peine deux secondes plus tard gisait au sol, borgne, un filet de sang coulant de son œil crevé._

Fuujin : Des soins ! Il lui faut des soins !

Raijin : J'vais chercher une ambulance !

Roxas : Trop facile...

Hayner : T'es le meilleur Roxas ! 'Fin, après moi, évidemment...

Roxas : N'empêche, j'ai bien mérité un bédo sur ce coup...

Pence : T'as de la chance, j'ai un p'tit reste de cannabis sur moi... Tiens en voilà un peu, j'te laisse rouler ça...

Roxas : Super ! Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un briquet ?

Pence : Tiens.

Roxas : Merci bi…

_Tout à coup, une chose toute blanche et toute maigre apparut et vola l'herbe des mains de Roxas. Celui-ci, fou de rage se mit à lui courir après. La petite chose sauta pour lui échapper et atterrit sur le visage Seifer, lui crevant l'autre oeil avec son pied ultra-fin. Elle s'enfuit ensuite dans les bois sans mot dire._

Hayner : C'est lui ! C'est le voleur ! Si on le rattrape on a de nouveau notre […] ! On compte sur toi Roxas !

_Mais Roxas n'entendait déjà plus rien. Il courait, il courait, aveuglé par la haine et par son sentiment de manque, faisant fi de la déchéance à laquelle il courrait s'il parvenait par quelque moyen à remettre la main sur la marchandise qu'il convoitait tant. Il finit par rattraper le petit homme blanc devant la grille d'un vieux manoir._

Roxas, essoufflé : Eh ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'peux savoir qui t'es ? Pourquoi tu nous a volé notre […] et ses effets ? Tu bosses dans une clinique de désintox' ou quoi ? Allez réponds !

? : …

Roxas : J'te préviens, mon coco, j'ai ramassé un bâton avant de venir, et je vise très bien avec... Tu veux garder tes deux yeux ? Alors fais pas le con et rends moi ça...

_Roxas n'eut comme seule réponse qu'une attaque de la petite chose. Le jeune héros esquiva sur le côté et répliqua à de nombreuses reprises, mais à sa grande surprise, les coups traversaient le voleur sans l'atteindre._

Roxas : C'est quoi ton problème, sérieux ?!

_Soudain, Roxas sentit son bras lui picoter. En penchant ses yeux, il le vit entouré par des espèces de données informatiques, comme recouvert d'une série de 1 et de 0, mais lorsque tout cela se dissipa, il réalisa qu'il tenait dans sa main..._

Roxas : Une clé ?

… _Il était très surpris..._

Roxas : Mais c'est complètement nawak, ces conneries ! Je me baladais avec un morceau de plastique qui vaut à peu près 2€ à la brocante du coin, et je me retrouve avec une espèce de clé en Playmobil encore plus moche ! Je VEUX le nom de la principale fabrique de jouets de la Ville du Crépuscule pour m'expliquer avec eux !

? :...

Roxas : Tiens donc, je t'avais presque oublié toi... T'en veux ? Moi pas, tiens, prends ça...

_Il lui lança sa clé et – une fois encore, miracle du moule-shot – celle-ci se plaça dans l'œil du voleur blanchâtre, qui disparut d'un coup, laissant derrière lui, sur le sol, un petit tas d'herbe prêt à être fumé._

Roxas : Ouaaah ! La « Beuh » est revenue ! Et le mot aussi ! Sérieux, pourquoi je devrais attendre les trois autres quand j'ai un truc pareil devant moi ?!

_Là-dessus, Roxas alluma son butin avec le briquet emprunté à Pence et se coucha dessus. Il resta là jusqu'à la fin de la journée, et ce fut très certainement le Lundi le plus junkie qu'il ait jamais eu... _

_La nuit suivante, rebelote, l'adolescent rêva de nouveau... Il en apprit alors un peu plus sur cette fameuse clé qu'il avait utilisée la veille... Elle était – semblait-il - destinée à sceller les mondes afin que des créatures nommées "Sans-cœurs" ne les détruisent pas..._

Roxas : Non... arrêtez... ! Pitié... ne me verrouillez pas ça...! La clé... trop grosse... rentrera jamais... Aaah... Au viooool…

_Mais il ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits..._

Roxas : … Hein ?! Oh... Quel cauchemar débile... M'enfin il avait l'air menaçant, le Père Noël, comme ça... Bref, c'était juste un rêve... Je ferais mieux de me rendormir...

_La scène qui s'était passée la veille paraissait l'intriguer même dans son sommeil... Quelle était cette clé ? Comment était-elle apparue dans sa main ? Y en avait-il d'autres ? Quels étaient le nom et l'adresse du designer pour qu'il aille lui casser la gueule ? ... Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses dans cet esprit troublé... Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins, il se réveilla à nouveau en sueur, toussota après avoir ouvert la fenêtre et s'ouvrit le front sur la table du salon. Une fois sa petite routine accomplie, il sortit et se retrouva dans la rue, prêt à rejoindre les autres au repère. Il tomba alors sur un bâton..._

Roxas : Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce bâton ? Y a pas un seul arbre, dans le coin…

_Tous les mystères enfouis en son esprit lui donnèrent comme un sentiment de rage et d'amertume tels qu'il commença à se défouler avec le malheureux bâton contre un mur. Il frappa plusieurs fois avec puis le jeta en arrière. D'après le bruit sourd qu'il entendit derrière lui, le bâton semblait avoir percuté quelque chose... ou quelqu'un..._

? : ...

Roxas : T'es con ou quoi toi ? Pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur mon bâton ?

? : …

Roxas : Ouais c'est ça, barre toi ! Tu devrais avoir honte, le sado-maso !

_L'inconnu en robe noire s'en alla sans un mot, sans doute vexé..._

Roxas : Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude...

Olette : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Roxas ? La réunion est finie depuis deux minutes !

Roxas : Heeeein ? Sérieux ?!

Olette : Ben ouais ! T'étais passé où ?!

Roxas : Nulle part, il s'est passé quoi ?

Olette : Ben Pence a chialé comme un gosse en demandant si on allait être amis pour la vie, du coup Hayner l'a réconforté en lui disant que tant qu'on fumerait des pet' dans notre repère tous les quatre, on serait toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

Roxas : Comme c'est mignon...

Olette : Sauf que Pence a ensuite dit qu'il avait plus d'argent pour acheter la beuh à son dealer Setzer, du coup, naturellement, Hayner et moi on a commencé à le tabasser, on l'a déshabillé, on a pris un fouet et on lui a lacéré la peau. Après on lui a fait des brûlures au 3e degré sur tout le dos. Là il pleure dans la cave, mais il a pas vu qu'on y avait mis des rats une fois qu'il est entré.

Roxas : P'taaain ! T'es sérieuse ?

Olette : Ouais, rends toi compte Roxas, on fumera peut-être plus jamais rien à cause de cette enflure de pauvre...

Roxas : … C'est... nan, j'veux même pas y penser...

Hayner : Ah vous êtes là...

Roxas : Merde Hayner, Olette vient de m'annoncer ce truc pour Pence !

Hayner : Pence ? Je connais pas de Pence moi...

Roxas : Comment on va faire ?

Hayner : Y a pas 36 moyens de se payer notre came, Roxas, il va falloir mettre la main à la pâte !

Olette : Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on bosse ?

Hayner : On est OBLIGÉS de travailler de nos jours pour survivre en ce bas monde ! C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça...

Olette : Si ça peut nous permettre de vivre décemment, ça me va.

Roxas : Á moi aussi... Où est-ce qu'on trouve du boulot ?

Hayner : Je comptais me rendre à l'ANPE de la Cité du Crépuscule, vous avez qu'à venir avec moi.

_C'est donc ce qu'ils firent, avec la volonté de trouver un travail à la hauteur de leurs compétences, si infimes soient-elles._

Hayner : Bonjour mademoiselle, ce serait pour trouver du travail !

Employée : Le contraire m'aurait étonné... Enfin bref, vous avez des talents particuliers ?

Olette : Je peux facilement garder un enfant de moins de 7 ans à domicile.

Hayner : Je pense avoir les capacités nécessaires pour être le garde du corps d'une personnalité.

Roxas : Euuh... Je fais très bien le bruit de la chasse d'eau avec ma bouche...

Employée : Mmmh... Oui j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous...

_C'est ainsi qu'Olette se retrouva à garder un bébé dans une famille de bourgeois coincés, qu'Hayner devint le garde du corps de Setzer, une personnalité locale en plus d'être un dealer, et que Roxas obtint un petit job en tant que nettoyeur de toilettes dans le bistrot du coin._

Roxas : Y a aucune justice. AUCUNE.

_Néanmoins, en positivant un peu, Roxas pouvait faire de cette journée pénible et ennuyeuse au possible une expérience riche… enfin, métaphoriquement parlant, parce qu'en ce qui concerne son salaire…_

Roxas : Travail ingrat. Pourquoi on a pas encore construit des robots de la mort pour s'occuper de ce genre de trucs ?

_Mais soudain, un événement inattendu survint : quelqu'un entra à la va-vite dans ces toilettes censées être hors-service pour cause d'entretien et bouscula Roxas, qui tomba à la renverse, heurtant du coude une surface molle au fond du trône._

Roxas : WHAT THE...

? : Eh ! Mais c'est Roxas !

Roxas : Pence ?!

Pence : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Roxas : Je pourrais te poser la même question !

Pence : C'est vraiment pas ma journée, moi...

Roxas : Boah...

Pence : Déjà avec ce que Hayner et Olette m'ont mis, j'ai passé du temps dans la cave à me remettre de mes blessures, en me battant en plus avec des rats. J'ai fini par sortir, et j'ai finalement trouvé 3500 munnies par terre,

Roxas : C'est génial ça !

Pence : Bah ouais ! Du coup j'suis parti voir Setzer pour acheter un peu de came et qu'on puisse redevenir potes, mais en chemin j'ai croisé Olette qui a commencé à me taper dessus avec un bébé ! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à esquiver le nourrisson qu'elle m'a lancé, mais quand même, ça s'fait pas quoi...Enfin bref, j'ai continué mon chemin et j'suis arrivé devant Setzer... Et au moment où je tendais la main vers mon portefeuille pour donner ma thune à cette loque, Hayner a surgi de nulle part en me hurlant de m'écarter de son employeur sinon il allait me tabasser... J'me suis écarté, mais il m'a quand même roué de coups... J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'suis entré dans le premier bâtiment que j'ai vu : ce café... Et j'suis allé me réfugier dans les chiottes, c'est à dire ici. Incroyable hein ?

Roxas : Tu les as toujours, ces 3500 munnies ?

Pence : Ah ? Oh bah tiens, regarde, il sont l...

Roxas : Merci ! J'te les emprunte, on te les rendra dans pas longtemps !

Pence : Euh, ouais... O.K...

_Et c'est comme ça que Roxas retrouva ses deux amis junkies au pied de l'horloge avec les sous en poche... enfin, uniquement dans son cas, parce qu'en ce qui concerne les deux autres, c'était une autre histoire…_

Roxas : J'ai 3500 munnies !

Hayner : Sérieux ? Comment t'as fait pour avoir tout ce fric en récurant des chiottes ?

Roxas : Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'suis balèze moi ! Quand je bosse, j'y mets tout mon cœur, toute ma passion ! Vous avez gagné combien, vous ?

Olette : Comment dire... Les parents sont revenus un peu tôt et on pas trop apprécié de voir leur fils devant « Infirmières Trans 2 – Le retour du Zboub Paramédical », avec une bosse énorme et plusieurs cocards – le fils, pas les actrices du film – et donc j'ai pas vraiment été payée...

Hayner : Et moi, j'me suis légèrement fait virer quand j'me suis fait chopper en train de voler de la marijuana dans la sacoche de Setzer...

Roxas : Ah ouais quand même... Donc y a que moi qui sers à quelque chose, ici...

Hayner : Oh allez Roxas, on partage !

Roxas : Mais ouais, vous inquiétez pas, j'suis pas un radin à ce point là, moi...

Olette : Ah justement, voilà Setzer ! On y va ! Allez viens Roxas !

Roxas : Ouais, j'arrive.

_Mais soudain, l'homme en capuche de tout à l'heure surgit devant Roxas et lui claqua un méga-croche-pied qui le fit trébucher. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et lui dit :_

« ...Perçois-tu Sora ? »

_Mais en réalité, Roxas s'y attendait si peu qu'il comprit :_

« ...Pères sots tuent ces Rats ? »

Roxas : What the... C'est un mot de passe ça ? Mais t'es un malade toi ! Ça te suffit pas te prendre mon bâton, tu veux aussi mon pied dans tes parties ou quoi, le sado ?

Hayner : Qu'est ce que tu fous, Roxas ? On t'attend !

Olette : Allez, ramène toi avec l'argent !

Roxas : Deux secondes, j'ai une affaire à régler entre hommes avec... Eh mais il est passé où ce con ?!

_L'homme mystérieux avait disparu... mystérieusement..._

Hayner : Dis donc Roxas, les hallus c'est pour APRÉS avoir fumé !

Olette : Remarque, si t'es déjà dans cet état maintenant, tu pourras bien nous donner ta part...

Roxas, s'approchant : Allez crever... Bon alors alors, c'est combien ?

Setzer : Muik..Miel..mipLE Zciezen...

Hayner : Mille-cinq-cent ?

Setzer : Nhawouui.

Olette : Un jour, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour piger ce qu'il dit.

Hayner : Le secret, c'est de se faire un petit dictionnaire perso avec les expressions qu'il utilise le plus, et t'as plus qu'à réviser ça chaque soir jusqu'à ce que ça rentre. Bon Roxas, aboule le fric.

Roxas : Ouais ouais, att... QUOI ?! OH DOUX JESUS QUI ENCULE BOUDHA ! J'ai plus l'argent !

Hayner : Kôôôôôaaaa ?!

Roxas : Ca doit être cette... hallu qui me l'a volé...

Olette : Du fric volé par une hallu, c'est l'excuse la plus bidon qu'on m'ait jamais donné, et pourtant tout le monde se rappelle de la fois où Pence avait pas voulu manger de jambon et qu'il s'était inventé des croyances chelous !

Pence : Mais… mais c'est toujours vrai, je suis musulman, moi…

Olette : Arrête tes conneries, toi, c'est plus drôle. Une religion qui interdit le bacon ne peut qu'être dans l'erreur.

Hayner : Toi aussi, Roxas, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te foutre te nous !

Roxas : C'est pourtant la vérité ! Je le jure !

Hayner : Je te préviens, on va te saigner ! On s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour avoir cet argent !

Roxas : Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi qui…

Olette : ON VA T'EXPLOSER !

Roxas : Noon ! Non ! Attendez ! Att... Argh ! Aie ! Nooon !

_Malgré ses protestations, Roxas fut livré à l'ire de ses « amis » et put amèrement sentir ce qu'avait ressenti le pauvre Pence durant son lynchage, quelques heures plus tôt._

Olette : Ca suffit Hayner, c'est mon tour maintenant !

Hayner : Tu rigoles ? C'est tellement bon !

Olette : Oh allez Hayner ! On partage !

Hayner : Bon ok...

_Les coups continuèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, et Roxas fut finalement suspendu à un lampadaire la tête en bas, se prenant toutes les demi-heures le tram sur le coin de la tronche... et ce pendant toute la nuit. _

Fin du Chapitre.


	2. Quand la Logique se Fait la Malle

_**Chapitre 2 –Quand la Logique se fait la Malle**_

Roxas : Ooh... Quelle nuit...

_Grâce à ses efforts nocturnes, le lampadaire duquel il était prisonnier fut finalement courbé, et notre nouveau manieur de clé se retrouva alors le cul par terre, après avoir manqué de peu de passer sous le tramway._

Roxas : C'est pas tout ça, mais j'devrais aller voir les autres à la planque...

_Il se rendit donc là-bas, et eut l'immense surprise, une fois sur les lieux, de trouver... une lettre._

Roxas : Une lettre...

…

Roxas : C'est marrant, tiens, je savais même plus qu'ils savaient écrire, ces gusses-là. En même temps, vu qu'à sept ans ils séchaient déjà l'école pour s'éclater les dents à coups de sucettes derrière l'école, on peut avoir des doutes…

_..._

Roxas : Tiens, ils ont bougé cette lampe. Elle était mieux sur le bureau.

_Passons sur les cinq minutes qui lui furent nécessaires pour ENFIN comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il lise la lettre, et retrouvons notre héros pendant sa lecture, passé ce temps d'hébétude amorphe. _

Roxas : Bon alors voyons voir… « Roxas, cette fois on va vraiment s'acheter de quoi fumer, t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, on te laissera pas mettre tes mains dessus, on a pas envie de le paumer. Sale con. Le « Sale con », c'est Olette qui l'a écrit, mais je le pense aussi, hein, te fais pas d'idées. Signé ~ Hayner »... Sympa... Bon alors j'imagine que je devrais aller les rejoindre...

_Il sortit tranquillement du repère et commença à marcher dans la Rue de la Gare, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise deux de ses compères, marchant côte à côte._

Pence : Oh ! Roxas !

Roxas : Salut...

Olette : Alors, t'as...

_Puis plus rien. Plus un mot. Plus un bruit. Tout se figea autour d'eux. Les gens, les arbres, le vent, même les aiguilles de l'horloge semblaient s'être figées._

Roxas : O.K, c'est quoi encore ce délire ? Est-ce que c'est parce que sur le net toute à l'heure j'ai certifié être majeur que l'univers veut maintenant me punir pour mon odieux mensonge ?

_La réponse était toute autre (autrement, l'apocalypse aurait eu lieu dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent la création des premiers sites proposant des retransmissions des matchs de sport de chambre). Bref, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds apparut devant Roxas. Elle était tout de blanc vêtue, et arborait un sourire enfantin._

Roxas : T'es qui toi ? Tu cherches ton papa et ta maman ?

Naminé : Je voulais... te rencontrer, Rokshashe...

Roxas : Roksh... hein ?

Naminé : ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER DE MA PRONONSHIASHION !

_Et sur ces mots criés d'un ton larmoyant, elle s'enfuit, rouge de honte – ou de fureur, on ne sait pas trop._

Roxas : Certes... Bon, je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? J'vais rester bloqué dans une ville qui freeze pour l'éternité ? Soulever les jupes des femmes ou voler des trucs, ça va un moment, mais après trente ou quarante ans, j'vais quand même finir par me lasser, moi…

_Comme pour répondre aux angoisses relatives de notre protagoniste, les objets environnants reprirent vie, et l'endroit fut de nouveau animé._

Olette : ...bien dormi ?

Roxas : Attends, vous avez pas vu la gamine à l'instant ?

Pence : Une gamine ? Nan...

Olette : Change pas de sujet Roxas, t'as bien dormi alors ?

Roxas : Crève.

Olette : T'as choppé la crève ? Ha ha ! Ca m'étonne pas, il faisait rudement froid cette nuit ! Moi j'étais dans mon p'tit lit douillet...

Roxas : Et qui est-ce que t'avais dans ton lit cette fois, sale allumeuse ?

Olette : Raijin. J'ai dû supporter toute la nuit ses râles immondes.

Pence : On peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

Roxas : Vous allez où, comme ça ?

Olette : Pence vient de gagner son salaire de vendeur de falafels et j'étais partie pour le dilapider en came.

Pence : Ouais enfin bon... J'pouvais très bien le dilapider tout seul...

Roxas : O.K. Moi j'avais quelques trucs à faire, j'vais essayer de retrouver Hayner...

_Il laissa donc là ses deux amis, qui se dirigeaient vers la gare où se trouvait habituellement Setzer._

Roxas : Mais avant ça...

_Roxas se mit en quête de la petite blonde qu'il avait vue tantôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il FALLAIT qu'il la retrouve, il ressentait quelque chose au plus profond de lui qui lui disait de la retrouver. Mais qu'était-ce dont que ce quelque chose ?_

Roxas : J'suis amoureux ? Non, j'suis pas amoureux… Impossible. Im-pos-sible. Elle a l'air plus jeune que moi. Remarque, ça veut dire que quand je serai vieux, elle sera reste plus jeune, logiquement. Enfin à moins qu'elle vieillisse plus vite, mais là on est plus dans le « logiquement ». Je me demande à quoi ressembleront nos enfants… Ha ha ! Je suis pas amoureux, c'est évident ! Est-ce que j'inviterai Hayner, Pence et Olette à notre mariage ? Mmmh…

_Toujours plongé dans ce monologue qui lui valut des regards intrigués de la part des passants, il finit par apercevoir la svelte silhouette de la fille en question se diriger vers les bois. Il entreprit de la suivre, non sans acheter au préalable une boîte de préservatifs..._

Vendeur : Alors comme ça, ce soir, t'emmènes Popol faire de la spéléo, gamin ?

Roxas : Mais non ! C'est... euh... pour gonfler des ballons avec Hayner ! Y a une crise des ballons de baudruche alors euh... on remplace par ce qu'on peut, quoi...

_Voyant le manque de cohérence de son excuse bidon, Roxas haussa les épaules, paya ses produits et continua sa course. Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans les bois susmentionnés lorsque quelque chose apparut juste devant lui !_

Roxas : Oh meeerde ! Les Désyntoxeurs !

Bidule Blanc : …?

… _Désyntoxeurs ? Mais… euh… c'est pas… c'est pas censé s'appeler les Reflets, ces machins-là ? Enfin j'ai un doute, moi, maintenant…_

Roxas : Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous tirez cette tronche ? C'est bien vous qui avez essayé de nous faire faire une cure de désyntox' de force, nan? C'était IMPARDONNABLE !

_Je… je… enfin… ça n'est même pas dans le dictionnaire… et puis… et puis c'est MOCHE, quoi !_

Roxas : Allez, ramenez-vous, les Désyntoxeurs !

_Bon… va pour ce nom-là, j'imagine…_

Désyntoxeurs : …

_Malgré leur tristesse de se voir affublés d'un sobriquet pareil, les trois Désyntoxeurs n'eurent pas pour autant l'intention d'éviter l'affrontement, c'est pourquoi ils se jetèrent en même temps sur Roxas, qui n'avait pas sa clé de la veille et qui n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de courir le plus vite qu'il put à travers la ville, jusqu'à croiser le chemin de Seifer. Celui-ci, même aveugle, n'en était pas moins prétentieux et lança ses habituelles vannes._

Seifer : Eh ! Ce serait pas l'utilisateur de Vista qui s'en vient en courant ? Tu sais quoi, Hayner ? T'es qu'un trouillard !

Roxas : Je suis Roxas, couillon !

Seifer : COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE LE SACHE ! JE SUIS AVEUGLE A CAUSE DE TOI !

Roxas : Ah nan ! Pas à cause de moi ! Enfin... à moitié, quoi, juste un œil !

Raijin : Regardez ! C'est encore ces gars en blanc ! Ils sont plusieurs !

Seifer : QUUUOOOI ?! RAIJIN ! FUUJIN ! BUTEZ LES !

Fuujin : Compris !

Roxas : Eh Raijin, c'était comment alors, avec Olette cette nuit ?

Raijin : Génial, mais pourquoi t... EH ! ATTENDS, FUUJIN ! C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !

Fuujin : Oh si ça l'est. Prépare-toi à crever !

Seifer : Merde, on peut jamais compter sur ces débiles ! Allez, j'vais devoir m'en occuper tout seul... Gare, saloperies, même aveugle, j'en suis pas moins dangereux !

_Furieux, il commença à courir armé de sa Gunblade-Struggle… vers le mur, qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Le choc fut tel qu'il tomba à la renverse, encastrant son bassin sur un banc._

Seifer : AAAAAAAAAAH ! JE VAIS ETRE PARALYSÉ A VIE !

Roxas : Dangereux, c'est le mot... Remarque, cette fois-ci, j'ai strictement aucune responsabilité dans ton accident. Enfin pas trop. Bon, d'accord, un peu quand même.

Déxyntoxeur : …

Roxas : Ah oui c'est vrai, vous êtes toujours là, tous les trois... Il va quand même bien falloir que je m'occupe de vous, alors… YAAAH !

_Il donna bien des coups aux créatures qui se tortillaient autour de lui, mais encore une fois, ce fut complètement inutile et le combat était inégal. _

Roxas : J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ils ont pas mal ?

? : Utilije ta Keyblade !

Roxas : C'est la voix de la blondinette ça ! Yeaaaah ! Elle est venue m'encourager ! Mais euh... attends... J'peux quand même pas sortir la clé en plastique de l'autre jour devant tout le monde... Ils vont se foutre de moi, c'est obligé !

_Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur la marche à suivre, un Désyntoxeur se rua sur lui. N'ayant pas le temps de se défendre, Roxas n'eut que le temps de lever un bras avant de se retrouver tout à coup dans la pénombre._

Roxas : Que la lumière soit !

_Et la lumière fut, mais environ une minute plus tard, avec un décalage qui entre temps avait laissé le nouveau maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier en avait en effet profité pour fermer un peu les paupières, histoire de rattraper des heures de sommeil, lorsqu'enfin il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était sur une sorte de vitrail sur lequel on pouvait voir les personnages du premier opus de la série : Sora, Donald, Dingo, Kairi, etc._

Roxas : N'empêche, rêver en plein combat, ça m'était encore jamais arrivé... Je devais vraiment être complètement crevé.

_Sans même lui laisser le temps de regarder autour de lui, un coffre apparut juste en face du jeune homme._

Roxas : Si Freud était là, il interpréterait sûrement ce rêve comme une révélation de mon fantasme enfoui envers les coffres et les boîtes en tous genres, ainsi que mes manies cleptomanes... Bon, j'vais voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans...

_Ce qu'il y avait n'était autre qu'une potion._

Roxas : 'Tain ! Qu'est ce que ce jus d'orange Tropicana fout dans ce coffre ?

_Et c'est ainsi que fut découvert le secret de Square-Enix._

Roxas : C'était même pas au frais !

_Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans cette observation minutieuse, une porte apparut devant lui._

Roxas : Ils devraient faire des coffres à trésor isothermes…

_Hum ! Une porte apparut devant lui._

Roxas : J'suis sûr que ça se vendrait bien.

_Une immeeeeeeense porte se trouvait juste en face du crétin. Une porte qui brillait. Avec un panneau écrit « ENTREZ ICI »._

Roxas : En tout cas, moi, c'est clair que j'en achèterai, s'ils en font un jour !

_Il y a un immense feu d'artifice tout autour de lui, ainsi qu'une série de rugissements de tyrannosaures et un escadron d'avions volant en rase-motte._

Roxas : Hé, c'est quoi, ce boucan ? On s'entend plus penser à des trucs sans intérêt !

_Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les efforts du narrateur payèrent et qu'il se rendit ENFIN compte de l'issue qui s'offrait à lui. Il ouvrit donc cette foutue porte, et se retrouva sur un autre vitrail, avec des espèces d'escaliers en mosaïques aux couleurs flashy bien moches qui montaient vers d'autres vitraux. Il monta ainsi, en croisant tous les vingt pas des Désyntoxeurs dont il se débarrassa aidé de sa clé – qu'il avait moins peur d'utiliser en étant seul – et se retrouva finalement sur ce qu'il lui semblait être le dernier vitrail. Soudain, quelque chose apparut derrière lui... Horreur et malédiction ! Un géant tout blanc avec une écharpe bleue se tenait face à lui et semblait vouloir en découdre !_

Roxas : Ah ouais, chelou le rêve... Un géant avec une écharpe... V'là une Armure Frileuse... T'as peur d'attraper froid, dude ?

_Plutôt que de prendre la peine de répondre, le géant enveloppa son adversaire dans une sorte d'aura sans que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir, avant de l'élever lentement. Roxas, quant à lui, se retrouva ainsi pieds et poings liés à vingt mètres au dessus du sol._

Roxas : Aaaah ?! Quoi ?! Comment il a fait ça ?! Il m'a pris par surprise ! J'étais pas prêt ! Repose-moi ! On recommence ! Merde, merde, merde, maintenant qu'il me tient, ce truc va me torturer à mort !

_L'Armure Frileuse, qui entre-temps avait disparu du paysage, ressurgit brutalement avant d'approcher sa tête à quelques centimètres de son prisonnier_

Roxas : Aaaaaargh ! Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! Noooon ! Pitiéééé ! Pas cette haleeeeine... Pitiéééé...

_Les plaintes du pseudo-maître de la Keyblade, si elles ne dérangèrent pas le géant outre-mesure, eurent tout de même le mérite de le faire sursauter, peu préparé au ton aigu qui accompagna la demande de miséricorde. L'ennemi ne se démonta pour autant et recula quelque peu avant de revenir à la charge en tendant son poing vers Roxas. Ce dernier profita de cette occasion pour se délivrer par un effort de volonté et un coup de main du Destin et pour lui asséner, comme ça en passant, un bon gros coup de clé dans un élan de... de… en fait, lui même ne sait pas trop comment il a fait... _

Roxas : Je saurais probablement pas le refaire, mais au moins ça a marché !

_Le géant le jeta en l'air, de rage, et tandis que le pauvre adolescent était sur le point atterrir sur son gigantesque poing toujours levé, l'Armure glissa sur une peau de banane (grâce à la magie de la parodie, on ne s'interrogera même sur sa présence, c'est ça qui est formidable). Quant à Roxas, ses fesses amortirent sa chute sur le vitrail._

Roxas : Bon, pas fâché d'en être débarrassé... Enfin « débarrassé », c'est vite dit, quoi.

_Car le combat n'était pas fini :__ tout à coup, le vitrail pencha et Roxas commença à glisser, mais dans un nouvel élan de « Je-fais-tout-pour-sauver-ma-peau » il planta sa clé géante dans le verre pour éviter de tomber dans le vide._

Roxas : Yeaaah ! Trop la classe ! En fait, j'assure vraiment comme une b...

… _Jusqu'à ce que l'Armure, qui s'était positionnée en dessous décida de faire valdinguer le vitrail, en expulsant au passage Roxas vers un autre._

Roxas : JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DRINKNG EARL GREY TEA ! Ça c'est pas juste !

_Redéfinissant la notion même de justice, l'Armure envoya alors quelques sbires, des sortes de... chaussures capables de se métamorphoser en épées..._

Roxas : Sérieusement, je VEUX sortir de ce rêve...

_Il entreprit de se battre contre quelques unes de ces choses lorsqu'il découvrit que celles-ci n'étaient pas si simples à battre qu'il l'avait pensé, et que leur aspect « épée » était pour le moins tranchant. Il n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de courir en faisant des cercles dans l'arène restreinte. _

Roxas : JE DÉCONNE PAS ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! GENRE LÁ MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE IMMÉDIATEMENT ILLICO PRESTO !

_Ce cri du cœur l'empêcha de se concentrer sur sa trajectoire, et il finit encerclé par les petites créatures qui le tourmentaient. Quant au géant à l'écharpe, il s'était penché à son tour sur lui, bien déterminé à en finir avec notre bonhomme. _

Roxas : Vous me laissez pas d'autre choix que d'en appeler à ma chance de cocu !

_Le plus drôle, dans cette histoire, c'est que cet appel marcha parfaitement, puisque le coup de pied à peine puissance qu'il donna dans une de ces chaussures l'envoya se loger exactement au centre du visage de l'Armure. _

Roxas : GODLIKE !

_Malheureusement, aussi divin qu'il fut, il n'en finit pas moins écrasé par le cadavre de son rival qui s'était écroulé comme une vieille fiente blanche sur le vitrail._

Roxas : Casse… toi… gros tas… j'ai…. gagné… aaaah..

_Et de perdre immédiatement connaissance. Lorsqu'il se « réveilla », Roxas se trouvait en parfait état, dans une pièce toute blanche._

Roxas : C'est quoi ces conneries, encore ? On se croirait dans Matrix, là...

Naminé : Che n'est pas egjactement chela... Bref, je m'appelle Naminé.

Roxas : Mais… mais… mais… T'es là toi ! Hum, j'veux dire... Ouais j'sais exactement où on est, bébé, si tu veux j'te fais sortir d'ici, j'ai ma décapotable qui m'attend juste dehors, enfin si on me l'a pas volée, quoi.

Naminé : Rien de tout che que tu vis n'est réel, Rokshashe...

Roxas : Et tu oses me dire qu'on est pas dans Matrix ?

Naminé : Ch'est pourtant vrai !

Roxas : Allez, soyons fou ! Je veux bien te croire ! T'es tellement mignonne !

_C'est ce moment que choisit un homme saucissonné dans des bandelettes rouges pour apparaître aux côtés de Naminé avant de la prendre par le bras._

Roxas : Ah mais là, 'faudrait savoir, on est dans Matrix ou dans un remake de La Momie ?

? : Qu'est ce qui te prend, enfin, petit sotte ?! Ça va pas de lui révéler des secrets pareils ?!

Roxas : Cours, Naminé ! Je vais retenir le méchant !

Naminé : Non arrête ! Ch'est un chalaud, mais il n'est pas vraiment…

Roxas : J'suis sûr que tu as tenté de la violer !

? : Quoi ? Je suis quelqu'un de respectable, moi !

Naminé : Pourtant, tu chais, le mois dernier…

? : Le mois dernier, c'était complètement différent ! Il faisait froid ! Mon lit à moi était cassé, et j'étais saoul comme un cochon ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de… de… euh… en fait, ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme un alibi, là, si ?

Naminé : Che n'est pas grave… ch'est le paché.

Roxas : Qu... quoi ?! Mais je disais ça pour le style, moi, au départ !

? : Bon, ça suffit, Roxas ! Repars d'où tu viens !

_D'un coup brusque, il l'envoya dans une sorte de portail noir. Roxas tourbillonna quelques secondes au milieu des ténèbres avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans sa chère Cité du Crépuscule, dans une position... plus qu'inconfortable..._

Roxas : Qu'est ce que je fous à quatre pattes moi ?

Seifer : Vas-y ! Prends la photo !

Fuujin : On dirait qu'il aime ça en plus...

Roxas : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous derrière moi, l'aveugle ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous en fauteuil roulant ?

Seifer : T'as un problème le soumis ? On a pris de superbes photos de toi ! Enfin je suppose, vu que je peux pas les voir. C'est Fuujin qui me l'a dit.

Roxas : Ouais ben attends, dès que j'serais levé tu vas...

Olette : Ro… xas ?

Roxas : Oh salut Olette ! Comment ça va depuis toute à l'heure ?

Olette : ... Devenir l'esclave sexuel de Seifer... alors que tu refusais d'être le mien...

Roxas : C'est pas ce que tu crois !

_Sans même écouter les explications de son camarade, la jeune fille s'enfuit pour prévenir Hayner de cette traîtrise._

Fuujin : T'es dedans jusqu'au cou, mec !

Seifer : Loser ! Loser !

Roxas : Mouais ça va hein... Et au fait il est où, Raijin ?

Fuujin : Là-bas.

_Du doigt, elle désigna un petit tas de chair sanguinolent dans un coin de la Place des Fêtes._

Roxas : D'accoooord... Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, moi...

Seifer : C'est ça, casse-toi, loser ! Ha ha, qu'est-ce qu'il est con, ce Roxas. Enfin bon, je dis tout ça mais moi, cela dit, je l'aime bien quand même, il est rigolo, et…

Roxas : Je suis toujours là.

Seifer : AAAAH ! T'as rien entendu et j'ai rien dit !

Roxas : Des compliments venant de toi ? Ouais, je crois que je vais essayer de les oublier.

_C'est donc la mémoire soulagée des quelques mots malencontreux prononcés par l'infirme à bonnet que Roxas revint à la planque, mais deux de ses amis, qui s'y trouvaient déjà, semblaient l'ignorer..._

Roxas : Écoutez, c'est pas ce que vous croyez...

Olette : Ne dis rien. Ferme-la.

Pence : Tu nous déçois beaucoup, Roxas...

Roxas : Mais...

Pence : Chut, Roxas.

Roxas : Je sais pas ce que t'a proposé Olette pour que tu m'ignores, mais je t'offre le double.

Pence : Deux fois rien, Roxas, ça fait toujours rien.

Roxas : Et pourquoi pas trois centimes ? C'est plus que rien, trois centimes.

Pence : C'est tentant, mais trois centimes, c'est pas beaucoup, quand même…

Roxas : Hé, ho, je vais pas me ruiner pour toi, non plus.

Olette : Pence, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?!

Pence : Que je ne méritais pas de vivre…

Olette : Non, après !

Pence : Oh… qu… que si je persistais à lui parler, vous me pendriez par les pieds…

Olette : Et tu paieras toi-même la corde !

_Hayner, quant à lui, entra à ce moment là, mais sa mine joviale se refroidit d'un coup en apercevant le garçon aux cheveux châtains en pics._

Hayner : Olette m'a tout dit, salopard.

Roxas : Quoi qu'elle t'ait dit, elle en a inventé la moitié !

Hayner : Ouais, je me doute un peu qu'elle a exagéré la taille de l'engin qu'on t'enfonçait dans l'orifice, mais sur le fond, j'ai aucune raison de remettre sa parole en cause.

Roxas : Je te jure qu…

Hayner : Stop. J'ai pas envie de t'écouter pleurnicher. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te retrouver derrière Pence, dans mon estime.

Roxas : QUOI ?!

Pence : Mon pauvre…

Olette : Merde, c'est sale, ça. Je pensais pas que t'irais aussi loin, quand même…

Roxas : Laisse-moi une chance de reconquérir ta confiance !

Hayner : Peut-être demain…

Roxas : Quoi ? Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, demain ?

Hayner : Espèce de débile ! Demain, c'est le Tournoi de Struggle ! T'as déjà oublié ?!

Roxas : Ben j'avais d'autres trucs auxquels me préoccuper, mais là, du coup, ouais, je m'en rappelle, maintenant.

Hayner : On avait promis de partager la récompense en quatre...

Roxas : On sait même pas ce que c'est, la récompense...

Pence : J'espère que ce sera quelque chose qui se fume...

Hayner : Mouais... Bref Roxas... Que le meilleur – c'est-à-dire moi – gagne...

Roxas : Si tu veux. On verra ça demain... Là j'suis crevé de chez crevé...

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

* * *

Et rappelez-vous qu'à chaque review postée, un skyblog disparaît ~


	3. Le Tournoi à la Noix

_**Chapitre 3 – Le Tournoi à la Noix**_

Roxas : Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai encore rêvé de « Ce rat » ! J'me demande quand même qui c'est, pour qu'il hante mes rêves comme ça... C'est peut-être une sorte de Freddy ! Freddy, la clé de la nuit. Ha ha ha ! Merde, c'est malin, je flippe, maintenant.

_Honteux d'avoir pu laisser une blague aussi naze germer dans son esprit, Roxas entreprit de refaire la même chose que tous les matins, à savoir tousser à la fenêtre, manger son petit déj' et se ramasser sur la table de salon. Ces formalités accomplies, il sortit de sa maison et partit en direction la salle des fêtes, où avait lieu le fameux tournoi de Struggle. Même sans compter les multiples pétards (à savoir les explosifs, pas autre chose) et feux d'artifice qu'on pouvait entendre au loin, l'air était à la jovialité, en ce beau jour de fête. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour le jeune homme de croiser son ami sur les lieux._

Hayner : T'en as mis du temps... Roxas...

Roxas : T'es encore fâché pour ce malentendu ? Sérieusement, Hayner...

Hayner : Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas t'entendre chouiner ! T'as qu'un seul moyen de remonter dans mon estime. Bats-moi.

Roxas : HEIN ?! QUOI ?! Tu veux dire... avec un fouet et tout et tout ?

Hayner : Mais de quoi tu parles, idiot ?! Bats-moi dans la compétition de Struggle et on sera quittes !

Roxas : Ah, ouais, d'accord. Je préfère ça en fait... Ça marche !

Hayner : En attendant, on est rivaux... Bon, l'animateur va commencer son speech, écoutons-le...

Animateur : Mesdames et messieurs et les autres ! Bienvenue dans le treizième tournoi de Struggle !

Roxas : Qu... quoi ?! Treizième ?! Mais on me l'avait pas dit, ça ! Ça porte malheur !

Hayner : Allons, Roxas, je te croyais pas si superstitieux !

Roxas : J'suis pas superstitieux, c'est juste que depuis quelques jours j'ai la nette impression que des forces cosmiques qui me dépassent prennent leur pied à faire de ma vie un enfer !

Hayner : Je... vois.

Animateur : Nos concurrents sont tous là ! Nous accueillons en cette belle journée d'été, Seifer, le guerrier estropié !

Seifer : Toi le présentateur t'évites les blagues débiles sur moi sinon t'auras affaire à...

Présentateur : Je suis derrière vous, Monsieur Seifer ! Hum... bref... ensuite... nous avons Bibi, le mage bi !

Bibi : ...

Présentateur : Roh, 'faut pas se vexer comme ça mon bi-quet ! Ha ha ha, j'suis trop drôle.

Bibi : ...

Présentateur : Bref... Nous avons ensuite... Mesdames et messieurs... Laissez-moi regarder deux petites secondes sur mon morceau de papier... voyons... Seifer, c'est fait, Bibi, je l'ai bi-en dit. Le suivant c'est... euh.. . j'arrive plus à lire mon écriture... Ah si ! Boxas !

Roxas : C'est ROXAS !

Présentateur : Oh naaan, j'avais déjà plein de jeux de mot dans ma tête sur la boxe !

Hayner : Je crois qu'on est passé à deux doigts de la fin du monde...

Roxas : Quelle entrée foireuse ! Moi qui voulais me faire un nom avec cette connerie...

Présentateur : Bref, le suivant est Hayner !

Hayner : Quoi c'est tout ?

Présentateur : Oui ben désolé, mais on a plus le temps !

Hayner : Raaah ! C'est encore de ta faute Roxas ! Il a passé trop de temps sur toi !

Roxas : Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que t'aimais pas ses jeux de mot pourris ?!

Hayner : Evidemment ! Mais j'me sens délaissé, et c'est inadmissible !

Roxas : 'Tain Hayner, t'es encore plus compliqué qu'une fille normale, et encore plus qu'Olette ! C'est dire !

Présentateur : Très bien ! Tous les concurrents ont été présentés, on peut commencer !

Roxas : Quoi ? On est que quatre ?

Présentateur : Vous savez, y a pas tant que ça comme population dans la Ville du Crépuscule... Les trois quarts des maisons sont inhabitées parce que le prix du loyer est trop cher. Rien que pour ce qui sert de foule à ce tournoi, on a été obligé de prendre des figurants d'autres mondes pour faire genre.

Roxas : Eh beh ! C'est tout un business !

Présentateur : Exactement, alors allez vous battre et vous démener pour offrir du spectacle à nos spectateurs qui ont fait tout ce chemin pour être payés à assister à cette daube de tournoi !

Hayner : ALLEZ RAMÈNE TOI ! JE VAIS TE BATTRE POUR M'AVOIR SALOPÉ MON HEURE DE GLOIRE !

Roxas : Me battre... ? J'espère que tu parles toujours du struggle... Nan parce que vu la gueule de leurs bâtons bleus, c'est à croire qu'ils soient faits exprès pour donner la fessée.

Présentateur : Oooh ! Le match a à peine commencé qu'il est déjà pour le moins... houleux ! On en vient enfin aux hostilités !

_A la vue de cette paire d'abrutis se tenant immobiles à se taper dessus avec leurs épées jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux s'effondre, le présentateur eut soudain comme un léger doute._

Présentateur : Euh dites... vous connaissez vraiment les règles ?

Hayner : Evidemment, j'vais lui mettre sa misère !

Roxas : Tu comprends pas que je suis plus fort que toi ?!

Présentateur : Euh... vous n'avez remarqué que vous n'avez plus tous les deux plus de boules ?

Hayner : Imbécile ! Celui qui arrivera à me castrer n'est pas encore né !

Présentateur : Hum... d'accord... enfin quand l'envie vous prendra, vous pourrez aller récolter vos bouboules rouges et bleues éparpillées sur tout le terrain, mmh ?

_Le reste du match se déroula comme le début, et resta tout aussi ennuyeux, bien que l'un comme l'autre finirent par avoir le crâne salement amoché... et il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin du match._

Hayner : Merde ! Tu vas jamais t'écrouler ou quoi ?!

Roxas : Eh non, j'ai un truc qui amortit ton bâton contrairement à toi : ça s'appelle un cerveau !

Hayner : Raaah ! Crèèève !

_Sur ces mots il le poussa avec une grande violence, et le pauvre Roxas tomba... sur une bouboule rouge. Le sifflet retentit et le présentateur, qui avait commencé à s'arracher les cheveux se releva soudainement pour sautiller partout de joie._

Présentateur : Nous avons un gagnant ! Nous avons un heureux gagnant !

Hayner : Ha ha ha ! Il m'a suffi que de te faire tomber pour gagner !

Présentateur : Non mais en fait, c'est Roxas qui a gagné, voyez-vous, car il est parvenu à récolter une bou...

Hayner : QUOOOOI ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est tomber ! Il a triché ! Il vous a corrompu ! Il est passé sous le bureau ! C'est un scandale !

Présentateur : Vous ne comprenez pas... Il a... enfin... merde quoi ! Vous aviez qu'à lire les règles, un peu !

Hayner : Je trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse !

Roxas : Moi aussi, hein, mais j'vais pas me plaindre.

Présentateur : Hum... bref, passons au match suivant : Seifer contre Bibi !

Roxas : J'ai gagné ta confiance alors, Hayner ?

Hayner : Crève.

Roxas : Ça veut dire « non »?

Présentateur : Taisez-vous, vous deux ! Voici venir, le 2e round ! Seifer, Bibi, veuillez avancer.

_Aucun problème du côté du petit mage noir au visage dissimulé et aux deux yeux ronds luisants, mais il fallut guider Seifer pour qu'il parvienne à monter sur l'estrade, puisqu'il partit plusieurs fois dans le décor d'un pas assuré. Une fois les deux concurrents en place, le match tant attendu commença._

Seifer : Je vais te mettre ta raclée, p'tit gars !

Bibi : ...

_Impassible, le petit mage noir fonça vers lui à fond de train et le roua de coup à la vitesse de l'éclair._

Seifer : Argh ! Prends-ça, saloperie !

_Il frappa au hasard, et le coup stoppa Bibi en plein dans son élan, projetant quelques boules au loin._

Bibi : Bouboules ! BOUBOUUUUULES !

_Il se rua dessus avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, et ramassa les boules qui étaient siennes, avant de revenir à la charge et de percuter plutôt violemment le pauvre Seifer, qui tomba de son fauteuil, impuissant._

Fuujin : Quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Roxas : Hein ?

_Soudain, Bibi souleva Seifer et lui fit une prise de catch, il lui arracha ensuite le bras et but le sang qui en coulait avec un petit roucoulement._

Seifer : AAAAAH SALOPERIE !

Roxas : Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, il a l'air normal. Enfin je crois. Je le connais pas des masses, alors je peux me tromper…

Fuujin : Mmmh...

_Il se mit ensuite au milieu de l'estrade et dansa la macarena une bonne trentaine de secondes, avant de chanter du Michel Sardou avec un accent polonais._

Roxas : Ah, maintenant que tu le dis, y a peut-être un truc ou deux trucs bizarres...

Présentateur, déconcerté : Euh... le match... est terminé par forfait, j'imagine. Tu as fini, Bibi ?

_En guise de réponse, Bibi fit le moonwalk jusqu'à Seifer et mangea l'autre bras._

Seifer : AAAH ÇA FAIT MAL BORDEL !

Roxas : Il est pas comme ça, d'habitude ?

Raijin : Pas vraiment...

Roxas : Tiens, t'es vivant, toi ?

Fuujin : J'ai daigné lui accorder une queue de phénix pour le ressusciter à condition qu'il devienne mon esclave.

Raijin : Tiens, d'ailleurs c'est l'heure d'aller nettoyer ton appartement, Fuujin.

Fuujin : Qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors ? Vas-y, je vais pas te tenir par la main !

Foule : ENCORE ! ENCORE !

Hayner : On dirait que la foule a aimé ce combat…

Présentateur : Ca pourrait faire un bon concept... Je pense que l'année prochaine on devrait tenter le coup avec des animaux mangeurs de chair fraîche et des condamnés à mort. Ca plairait à tous les coups !

Roxas : Et quel serait le rapport avec le titre « Struggle » ?

Présentateur : Mmh... On donnerait un petit bâton en plastique aux condamnés, ce serait drôle. Enfin pour nous, quoi.

Roxas : Euh... ouais, pourquoi pas.

Bibi : ...

Présentateur : Ah oui, le match ! Euh... le vainqueur est apparemment Bibi !

Bibi : ...

Présentateur : Puisque Bibi est sur l'estrade, autant enchaîner ! Allez, Roxas vas-y !

Roxas : Quoi ?! Contre ce truc ?!

Présentateur : Eh bien oui ! Ca me permettra de savoir si mon concept en vaut la peine ! Allez, je compte sur toi, donne-leur une mort spectaculaire !

_C'est donc le cœur angoissé que Roxas monta les marches et se positionna sur l'estrade. Il adressa à Bibi un petit signe de main timide, tout en sentant de grosses gouttes de sueur perler sur son front._

Roxas : Hé hé... Salut ! Tu... veux pas plutôt qu'on règle ça au Pierre-Papier-Ciseau ?

Bibi : ...

Roxas : Euh, nan oublie les ciseaux... ça risquerait de te donner de mauvaises idées...

Hayner : Allez bats-toi Roxas ! Fais-toi charcuter !

Présentateur : Attention ! Dans trois secondes le match va commencer ! Un... Deux... Tr...

_A peine le chiffre fut-il formulé que le jeune mage noir se jeta sur Roxas ce dernier le repoussa avec son bâton de struggle comme avec une batte de base-ball, mais Bibi revint à la charge en le bousculant brutalement. Le bâton de Struggle hors de portée, Roxas se résigna finalement à son sort... mais le temps se figea tout à coup comme la veille. L'apprenti-maître de la Keyblade se leva donc, se gratta l'entrejambe, dont la démangeaison l'avait jusqu'alors empêché de se concentrer sur le combat, et regarda autour de lui. Soudain, le petit Bibi se changea en un groupe de Désyntoxeurs, et d'autres de ces choses blanches apparurent autour de lui, tandis que sa Keyblade se matérialisait dans sa main._

Roxas : Allons bon, vous allez me poursuivre jusqu'à ces compétitions débiles, maintenant ? Z'avez pas froid aux yeux, vous, hein ?

_Les créatures restant de marbre, il n'eut d'autre choix que de les découper en rondelles comme il savait si bien le faire maintenant qu'il maniait un peu mieux son arme. Ceci fait, il se retourna car un portail sombre venait d'apparaître avec un bruit étrange... et un individu louche aux cheveux d'une couleur rouge sang en sortit._

Roxas : T'es qui toi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez, tous ? C'est un concours pour savoir qui me pourrit le plus ma journée ou quoi ?!

? : Roxas... c'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle ici?

Roxas : Comment tu connais mon nom ?!

? : Tu me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Ayel !

Roxas : Ayel ? Désolé, inconnu au bataillon !

Axel : Et tous ces super souvenirs qu'on a eus ensemble ? Tu les as oubliés aussi ?

Roxas : Comment je pourrais me souvenir d'avoir oublié quelque chose que j'ai oublié ?

Ayel : ...

Roxas : Euh, oublie cette phrase...

Ayel : Toi c'est sûr, t'es resté le même... J'ai vu ce que t'es devenu : une espèce de camé... Quelle gloire à ça ?

Roxas : Et quelle gloire à partager des souvenirs avec une espèce de détraqué venu d'un portail chelou et avec un nom à coucher dehors ?

Ayel : J'te permets pas de te moquer de mon nom ! Tout le monde est comme ça dans notre organisation, on porte un Y dans notre nom pour montrer notre virilité, parce que le chromosome Y c'est le meilleur ! Bon, ça plaisait pas trop à Laryenne, mais maintenant qu'elle est plus là…

Roxas : Votre organisation ? Ce serait pas plutôt une secte ? Nan parce que votre histoire de Y, votre robe, voilà quoi...

Ayel : Petit rigolo ! On est pas une secte ! Par contre, au départ, c'était simplement un club d'alcooliques anonymes. Alors on hésitait entre un X dans le nom pour le côté « anonyme » ou un Y pour la virilité, mais on a pensé au Y parce que ça gère trop !

Roxas : Un club d'alcooliques anonymes ? Ben vu ta tronche, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié...

Ayel : C'est pas parce que t'as été dans notre groupuscule quelques temps que tu peux te permettre de dire des choses pareilles, Royas !

Roxas : Royas ? Mais c'est incroyablement laid !

Ayel : Peut-être, mais ça faisait partie de ton identité, t'avais pas le droit de changer de nom en désertant ! Pff… juste sous prétexte que « Roxas », ça commençait par « Rox » et que c'était, je cite, « trop la classe, tu comprends », je te pardonnerai jamais ! Par la toute-puissance de la vodka, je vais te botter le cul !

Roxas : J'attends de voir ça !

_Les deux sortirent leurs armes respectives : Roxas sa Keyblade nouvellement acquise et Ayel un chakram circulaire dont les pointes étaient en tire-bouchon. Ils combattirent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, à armes presque égales._

Roxas : Dis donc, avec ton arme presque aussi pourrie que la mienne, je commence presque à me demander si on a pas en effet quelques points en commun !

Ayel : Ha ha ! Il semblerait que tu aies retrouvé une partie de ta mémoire ! Il va falloir que je tape plus fort pour faire surgir le reste, j'imagine !

Roxas : Essaie toujours, espèce d'épouvantail aspergé de gel coiffant !

Ayel : Tu...

Roxas : Eh bah alors ?

Ayel : Toi... tu...

Roxas : Tu sais plus quoi dire ?

Ayel : TU TE MOQUES PAS DE MES CHEVEUX ! PAUVRE CON !

Roxas : Holà, tout doux !

Ayel : ET PIS D'ABORD TU PEUX PARLER AVEC TA COIFFURE A TOI ! ET PIS... ET PIS...

Roxas : Écoute, j'voulais pas te vexer, je m'exc...

Ayel : ON SE RETROUVERA, ROYAS, ET TON PANACHÉ NE TE SAUVERA PAS !

Roxas : Hein ? Mon… panaché ? What the...

_Mais le dénommé Ayel partit aussitôt, furieux, en créant à nouveau un portail pour cette fois-ci s'en aller. Le temps de défigea juste après, et Roxas se retrouva victorieux devant tout un public estomaqué et un Bibi à moitié assommé ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui._

Bibi : Heein… ?

Présentateur : FANTASTIQUE ! NOUS AVONS NOTRE VAINQUEUR ! Le salaud, il a pas tenu sa promesse...

Roxas : Ouaaais ! J'ai gagné !

Hayner : Pff, de la chance, c'est tout...

Roxas : Alors ? J'ai gagné quoi ?

Présentateur : Et bien regardez ce magnifique trophée ! N'est-il pas beau ?

Roxas : Mmh... Il est en plastique...

Présentateur : Ou... oui mais les pierres précieuses de chaque couleur sur les pointes sont authentiques !

Roxas : D'authentiques dragibus oui... En plus y en a même pas de noirs, c'est trop nul !

Présentateur : Vous ne savez pas profiter de la modeste beauté de ce présent !

Roxas : C'est ça... J'ai rien gagné d'autre ?

Présentateur : Si, le droit d'affronter en duel le grand, le sublime, le terrible gagnant de l'année dernière... SETZER !

Roxas : Quoi, le dealer ?

Présentateur : Oui, il… il était encore clean quand il a gagné l'année dernière. Maintenant ça se passera peut-être moins bien...

Setzer : Jneu sunis maaààà !

_Manquant de trébucher à de nombreuses reprises, le junkie monta sur l'estrade, prêt à affronter le jeune manieur de Keyblade sous le regard horrifié de ses fans... enfin, ex-fans..._

Roxas : Haha ! T'es prêt ?

Setzer : Fgnouuaaaais !

Présentateur : PARTEZ !

Roxas : Yaaah ! A l'attaque !

_Mais le coup fut paré avec une grande dextérité par Setzer qui, fier de lui, choisit de s'auto-récompenser par une petite piqure ni vu ni connu alors que Roxas attendait comme un bœuf devant lui. Il s'écroula ensuite au sol, pris de convulsions et saignant en abondance._

Présentateur : Hum... Je crois... que le champion en titre a fait une overdose... Bon eh bien le vainqueur par forfait est Roxas ! Félicitations ! Tu as vraiment tout remporté aujourd'hui !

Roxas : Trop facile, hé hé !

Hayner : Tsss...

_En vertu de la promesse qu'ils avaient faite, les amis se retrouvèrent sur le toit de l'horloge pour manger une glace à l'eau de mer comme à leur habitude malgré leur querelle toujours d'actualité. Ils se partagèrent également les Dragibus qu'il y avait sur le trophée._

Hayner : Y a pas à dire, la glace à l'eau de mer, c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

Roxas : Ouais...

Pence : Moi j'aime bien.

Olette : Je peux pas saquer le goût, mais vu que ça coûte super cher, ça me donne l'impression d'être une princesse qui mange au milieu de ses servants.

Hayner : Et t'es obligée de nous entraîner dans tes délires mégalo ?

Olette : Pff ! Si ça te plaît pas, tu peux sauter de l'horloge !

Hayner : C'est ça, fais ta maligne...

_Roxas se leva alors pour aller jeter son bâton à la poubelle, mais le pas peu assuré et les yeux dans le vague, il glissa sur une fiente de mouette et… malheur ! … perdit son équilibre, entraînant sa propre chute de l'horloge._

Olette : Euh... Ce boulet le fait VRAIMENT ?!

Pence : Woaaah ! Exprimer ton désaccord comme ça, y a pas à dire, Roxas ! T'es vraiment courageux !

Hayner : Ce con est prêt à TOUT pour avoir ma confiance...

_...furent les dernières phrases qu'il entendit dans cette tentative d'assassinat perpétrée par la gravité. Mais la chute fut d'un coup ralentie par la vision, aussi soudaine que surprenante, de deux filles se baladant côte à côte dans un autre monde._

Selphie : Et là, tu vois, le gars me dit... me dit… Hé ! Kairi, tu m'écoutes ?

Kairi : Dis moi, Selphie... Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelqu'un qui vivait avec nous, il y a longtemps ?

Selphie : Hein ? Bah... nan... pourquoi ?

Kairi : J'ai l'impression que je devrais me souvenir de quelqu'un...

Selphie : Bref, là tu vois, il me dit...

Kairi : Je sens quelque chose, une présence à l'intérieur de moi.

Selphie : Je t'avais dit de te protéger mais tu m'as pas écouté ! Si tu te retrouves avec un gosse sur les bras, tu me diras pas que je t'ai pas prévenue !

Kairi : Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Je veux dire... Il y avait un garçon duquel j'étais proche... Je suis sûre que je ne devrais pas l'oublier... mais...

Selphie : Ah, et c'est lui le père ?

Kairi : Mais non ! Il me semble qu'on traînait tous ensemble il y a encore des années de ça ! On était les meilleurs amis du monde !

Selphie : Et ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit de me le présenter ?

Kairi : Au plus profond de moi, je sens que je devrais m'interroger là dessus...

Selphie : Oui, et aussi de savoir qui sera la marraine du petit !

Kairi : Mmmh... Ca commençait par un S...

Selphie : Comme Selphie ! Je savais que tu pensais à moi ! Ca me fait plaisir Kairi !

Kairi : Hein ? Mais non...

_Jusque là, personne n'oserait imaginer le lien qui unirait ces deux êtres dans quelques secondes... et pourtant..._

Kairi : Attends ! Je sens quelqu'un...

Selphie : Ah ! Il t'a donné un coup de pied ? Coucou toi ! Je peux poser ma main ? Ton ventre est plat, mais j'peux le sentir ! Je crois.

Roxas : Eh? Je sens une voix... Enfin je l'entends, quoi... parce que bon, sentir une voix... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte au moment de tomber de 150 mètres ? ON S'EN FOUT !

Kairi : Il... y a quelqu'un ?

Roxas : Hein ? Quoi ? Oui ? Allô ? Mais qui me parle ?

Kairi : Euh... je m'appelle Kairi...

Selphie : MES FÉLICITATIONS POUR LE BÉBÉ ! Il m'a entendu, ton copain au téléphone invisible ?

Kairi : Mais non, c'est pas... Et puis y a pas de bébé, j'te rappelle !

Selphie : On verra ça au test de grossesse !

Roxas : Kairi... C'est la fille à qui il parlait dans mon rêve...

Kairi : Vraiment ?! C'est quoi, le nom ?

Roxas : Roxas, ma bonne dame !

Kairi : Mais non ! Celui de ton rêve !

Roxas : Ce rat, un truc comme ça.

Kairi : SORA !

Roxas : Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit !

Selphie : C'est comme ça que tu veux appeler le bébé ? Oh... J'vais rien dire, hein, c'est ton choix... mais quand même...

Kairi : Non ! C'est le nom du père... enfin non ! Oh tu m'embrouilles avec tes histoires ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Selphie : Oh ! Ca commence déjà, les hormones !

Roxas : Allô ? Allô ? Ça a raccroché. Ou bien elle est passée sous un tunnel. Et en parlant de tunnel, j'vais pas tarder à voir la lumière blanche au bout du mien... le sol se rapproche dangereusement... AaaaaaAAAAAAAAH !

_Un narrateur sans scrupules et ne reculant devant rien pour une pincée de suspense n'hésiterait pas à s'arrêter à ce moment précis pour faire un maximum d'effet. Hin hin hin… quoi ? Moi ? Un narrateur sans scrupules ? Oh ! Je suis vexé, vraiment, blessé dans mon orgueil. Pour la peine, vous n'aurez la suite qu'au prochain chapitre, na !_

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas, pour chaque review postée, une paire de pantoufles vous est offerte par mail ~


	4. Sept Mystères et un Abruti

_**Chapitre 4 – Sept Mystères et Un Abruti **_

Roxas : Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais... c'est ma chambre ! Et... mon lit ! Et ça, la tâche blanche dégueulasse de ma couette ! C'était un rêve ? Non... Il y a aussi le trophée du Tournoi de Struggle... Alors tout ça, c'était vrai... Je me suis vraiment écrasé sur le sol ? J'ai sûrement été emmené à l'hôpital... Ils ont dû me reconstruire le visage avec des blocs gummis, y parait que c'est très efficace, ces machins... Mais alors comment ça se fait que je me rappelle de rien depuis ma chute ? Bon, j'devais sûrement être dans le coma, mais je me demande bien pour combien de temps…

_Fier d'avoir pu reconstituer ainsi ses souvenirs perdus , notre ami se rendit sans plus tarder – après son rituel matinal – dans la cachette de sa bande afin d'obtenir un peu plus d'informations sur la veille. Les autres étaient déjà là et débattaient avec véhémence._

Hayner : Espèce de grosse débile ! Tu sais bien que j'ai raison !

Olette : Tu rêves !

Roxas : 'Lut ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Pence : On était en train de parler de la beauté du soleil qui se levait sur la ville, et puis ça a dégénéré.

Olette : Je te dis, pauvre con, qu'un zombie et un fruit pourri ont bien plus en commun que tu le crois !

Hayner : Sûrement pas ! D'abord, parce qu'un zombie, ça existe pas !

Olette : Écoute, le fruit pourri, quelques fois, c'est tout vert... OR le zombie, avec son teint verdâtre...

Hayner : Mais t'es débile ! Et une pomme ? C'est vert aussi, alors c'est un truc de zombie aussi ?

Roxas : Euh dites, je peux vous poser une question ?

Olette : Vas-y... avec tout ce qu'a dit Hayner, on n'est plus à une connerie près...

Roxas : Vous êtes pas surpris de me voir ? J'veux dire, comme ça, du jour au lendemain…

Hayner : Hein ? Si tu veux parler de cette histoire avec Seifer, le guidon de vélo et ton rectum, t'es à moitié pardonné... disons au tiers... quart... bon, tu l'es pas du tout, mais ça change rien.

Roxas : C'est pas ça que je voulais demander... Je voudrai plutôt savoir combien de temps je suis resté dans le coma.

Hayner : Heeein ?

Pence : Euh... pas compris là...

Olette : T'y es resté à peu près une nuit, et pour info les gens normaux appellent ça le « sommeil ». Sérieux, pourquoi je reste avec des weirdos pareils, moi ?

Pence : Mais… Olette... Les gens normaux ne fument pas de beuh...

Olette : C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas vivre sans. Ça fait partie de nos besoins primaires, comme manger, boire, ou faire caca.

Roxas : On pourrait parler d'autre chose, là ?

Hayner : De quoi, par exemple ?

Pence : Oh, je sais ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Sept Mystères de la Ville du Crépuscule ?

Roxas : Du tout, ça passe sur quelle chaîne ?

Pence : Mais nan, enfin, c'est un vrai truc dans la réalité ! Je te parle des authentiques mystères de notre ville !

Roxas : Ah... comment tu veux que je connaisse ? Je regarde pas la téléréalité, moi.

Olette : Mais quel c... bon bref, c'est quoi encore, cette histoire ?

Pence : Eh bien, y se passe plein de trucs bizarres dans cette ville... par exemple, il y a des escaliers qui n'ont pas le même nombre de marches quand on monte et quand on descend !

Olette : T'appelles ça un mystère ? Mais c'est pourri !

Roxas : OH PUTAIN C'EST TROP BON Y FAUT QUE J'VOIS ÇA !

Pence : Y a aussi les mystères du Sac Vivant et de la Voix du Fond du Tunnel, j'comptais enquêter dessus aujourd'hui.

Roxas : Ouaaais ! Allons-y !

Hayner : Bon allez, accompagnons-les, Olette. Au moins, on pourra se foutre d'eux pour leur crédulité.

_Ils partirent donc à la gare locale, qui était le seul moyen de rejoindre le quartier où se trouvait la source de toutes ces rumeurs..._

Pence : Oh non ! C'est quoi encore tous ces gens agglutinés devant la gare ?!

Mog A : Ils vont nous entendre, kupo !

Mog B : Ça se passera pas comme ça, kupo !

Mog C : Ça devient intolérable, kupo !

Hayner : Et m...

Olette : Encore une grève ?

Roxas : Ils ne font presque plus que ça en ce moment...

Mog A : La Société des Mogs Couillus et Fiers proteste kupo !

Mog D : Exactement, kupo !

Olette : Il devient lourd, là, ce syndicat de cinglés.

Hayner : Leur passion, c'est de manifester.

Roxas : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils dénoncent au juste ?

Mog B : Ce qu'ils font, c'est pas bien, kupo !

Mog E : Oui ! Ca ne peut plus durer, kupo !

Mog A : C'est cela ! Nous entendez-vous, direction de la gare, kupo ? Acceptez nos revendications !

Directeur de la Gare : JE VEUX BIEN MOI, MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE SI VOUS NE ME DITES PAS CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, BORDEL DE...

Mog A : Vous avez entendu, kupo ? Il ne peut pas ! Il cherche des excuses, kupo !

Mog C : Assez d'excuses, kupo ! Nous voulons de l'action !

Roxas : Oh, les relous... et c'est comme ça partout ?

Pence : Oui, ils sont réputés pour ça... C'est qu'elles commencent à être connues, les grèves de la SMCF...

Hayner : Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins... Roxas, t'as ton bâton de Struggle ? Pence et Olette, vos briquets ? J'ai un plan...

Olette : Qui est ?

Hayner : Brûlez le bâton de Roxas. C'est un plastique super-inflammable. Ensuite jetez ça au milieu de l'amas de grévistes, ça devrait les calmer.

Roxas : Euh... d'accord…

Olette : O.K.

Pence : Compris !

_Nos chers amis junkies se mirent donc à l'ouvrage, et une minute et demi plus tard, les Mogs immolés couraient par dizaines à travers la place de la gare._

Hayner : Coup critique ! C'est très efficace ! Les salopards de Mogs sont K.O !

Roxas : Regardez, le directeur arrive !

Directeur de la Gare : Merci ! MERCI ! Comme vous nous avez débarrassés d'eux, en échange, vous pouvez prendre le train gratuitement !

Hayner : Génial ! Du coup, aucun risque qu'un gusse perde tout notre argent !

Roxas : Eh !

Olette : Allez, on y va !

_Ils montèrent dans le train puis attendirent en silence un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver à destination. Lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent du wagon, ce fut devant le fameux escalier mystérieux..._

Pence : Le voilà, l'escalier dont je parlais ! D'après Raijin, y a pas le même nombre de marches quand on descend et quand on monte.

Roxas : Ouais enfin bon... Raijin, quoi.

Olette : Mais c'est Raijin.

Hayner : Tu parles de Raijin là.

Pence : Oui, c'est vrai que j'étais étonné aussi en apprenant qu'il savait compter, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de vérifier ça quand même...

Olette : Et puis même, il n'y a que moi qui trouve l'idée de compter les marches à la montée et la descente complètement débile ?

Roxas : Ouais enfin bon... Raijin, quoi.

Hayner : Tu parles de Raijin là.

Olette : Pas faux.

Roxas : Toujours est-il qu'il faudrait qu'on... Ouaah ! AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah !

Hayner : Toujours aussi peu doué, celui là... Comment on peut trébucher comme ça ?

Roxas : Aie ! Ouile ! Argh ! Nan ! Aaaie ! P'tain ! Mal ! Mal ! Ouch ! Aaaieuh ! etc.

Olette : Ce débile hurle à chaque marche qu'il dévale sur le dos...

Hayner : ...

Pence : ...

Olette : ...

Hayner : Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?

Pence : Ouais, il a déjà crié 26 fois. 27, 28, 29...

Olette : C'est bien plus facile comme ça !

_Et ça continua... continua... jusqu'en bas. Lorsque Hayner, Pence et Olette rejoignirent Roxas en bas des escaliers, celui-ci était un peu sonné, et à juste titre..._

Roxas : Ouaah... J'ai trop mal...

Hayner : Roxas, on a eu une super idée !

Roxas : Ah ? Partir de cet endroit à la con ?

Pence : Nan, on a réussi à compter le nombre de marches en fonction du nombre de fois où tu as hurlé !

Roxas : Génial... Mais vous êtes pas malin, parce que comment vous comptez faire pour recompter le nombre de marches en montant ?

Hayner : ...

Olette : ...

Pence : ...

Roxas : Oh non... NON ! C'est HORS DE QUESTION !

Hayner : Olette, prends le pied gauche, Pence le droit, moi j'vais compter. Toi Roxas, crie bien fort, on compte sur toi, c'est toi qui as le rôle le plus important !

Roxas : Va te fair... Aie ! Ouch ! Argh ! Noon ! Noooon ! Aaaah !

_Ils traînèrent ainsi Roxas jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, mais quelque chose clochait..._

Pence : Bizarre, y a vraiment le même nombre de marches.

Hayner : Ouais, mais si c'est Raijin qui a lancé la rumeur…

Olette : Alors on en reste là ?

Pence : ...

Hayner : Recomptons.

Roxas : NOOOOOOOOOON !

_Et le pauvre Roxas fut victime du perfectionnisme de ses chers amis. Quand ceux-ci furent sûrs et certains du résultat final, ils s'accordèrent à dire que ce n'était là qu'une rumeur infondée, et se séparèrent pour inspecter le « mystère » suivant sur la liste._

Roxas : Voyons voir... un mur au fond d'un cul-de-sac... Y a forcément quelque chose ici...

_Soudain, une grosse balle jaune sortit du mur et le percuta de plein fouet. D'autres suivirent alors, toujours plus rapides._

Roxas : Aaaaïeuuuh ! Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?! Mais ça fait mal, ce truc ! Faudrait arrêter, là !

_Il parvint, malgré le flux incessant des projectiles qui venaient vers lui, à parvenir jusqu'au mur pour taper sur un interrupteur et stopper ce chaos._

? : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Roxas : Vous... je vous reconnais, je vous ai vu sur la chaîne de sports ! Rafael Nadal, c'est ça ?

Nadal : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?! Vous avez bousillé mon appareil à balles !

Roxas : Quoi ? Mais je l'ai à peine effleuré !

Nadal : FAUT PAS TOUCHER ! Comment je vais m'entraîner, moi ? Vous pensez un peu aux conséquences de vos actes, par moments ?!

Roxas : Je suis désolé monsieur Nadal, je ne pensais pas à mal...

Nadal : Et puis ça te plaît de faire des rimes ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux un coup de raquette dans le coin de la gueule ?

Pence : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Hayner : On entend gueuler à l'autre bout de la rue, qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu, Roxas ?

Olette : Aaaaah ! C'est mon idole !

Pence : Sérieuuux ! Nadal ?! Je suis fan ! Un autographe, s'il vous plaît !

Hayner : Moi j'peux pas piffrer le tennis, mais comme vous êtes connu j'veux aussi une p'tite signature !

Nadal : Pas question, l'autre ahuri m'a bousillé ma machine d'entraînement, je reste pas dans cette ville de tarés... Vous avez pas idée de ce que ça m'a coûté de faire fabriquer un appareil qui lance des balles et qui ressemble à un mur ! Fini l'entraînement secret !

Hayner : Roxas...

Olette : Toi...

Pence : J'suis pas un violent mais tu vas morfler…

Roxas : Euh... On s'fait une petite partie pour se calmer ? Allez, en trois sets, je vous laisse la main ! Non, non, pas le poing. Juste la main. Aaah !

_Les scènes de violence qui suivirent ne seront pas racontées, car elles risquent fort de choquer un public inadapté à une violence si excessive, qui, de toutes manières, ne serait pas retranscrite de manière aussi réaliste qu'elle le devrait être. Je m'excuse de ce désagrément et passe directement au mystère suivant._

Roxas : Voyons voir... Il paraît qu'il y a des gémissements bizarres au bout de ce tunnel... Á tous les coups ça doit encore être un de ces couples aux lubies chelous, mais ça vaut le coup de jeter un rapide coup d'œil, hé hé... Enfin, j'suis pas du tout un voyeur mais... euh... eh merde, je me remets à parler tout seul, moi.

_En raison de ses attentes, il fut d'autant plus surpris de finalement tomber sur... Bibi..._

Roxas : Oooooh ! Bibi ! C'était toi les gémissements ? Vraiment, t'isoler comme ça pour t'adonner à tes plaisirs solitaires... T'avais pas besoin, vu que de ta chambre personne t'aurait entendu.

Bibi : ...

Roxas : Attends un peu... tu... t'es le même Bibi qu'hier ! OH MON DIEU ! RECULE !

_Il dégaina son bâton de Struggle fondu, tandis que l'autre, de son côté se dédoublait, détriplait, déquadruplait, dé... se multipliait, quoi..._

Roxas : Reculez, Bibis, j'ai une arme très moche et presque inutile, et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

_Comme pour répliquer à ces menaces, le Bibi de gauche dévora le bras droit de son voisin._

Roxas : Tant que vous faites ça entre vous, pas de problèmes, bon appétit. Brr…

_Les autres s'y mirent, et le festin cannibale entre sosies dura quelques minutes. Enfin, lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'un seul, manchot et unijambiste, Roxas l'acheva avec son arme qui ne payait pas de mine. C'est à ce moment-là que Pence survint._

Roxas : Vous, les mages, vous me répugnez !

Pence : Ro… roxas ?

Roxas : Oh, salut Pence ! Enfin... re !

Pence : J'étais venu en me disant que c'était sûrement un couple en train de faire sa petite affaire au fond du tunnel, ou bien un glandu qui s'adonnait à l'onanisme...

Roxas : Ouais, moi aussi...

Pence : Mais que ce soit toi... sérieusement Roxas...

Roxas : Qu... Quoi ?! Mais nan ! Tu te trompes ! C'est pas ça !

Pence : Ah ben si ! J'ai bien entendu ! T'as dit « J'suis pas sage, j'aime me pougner »

Roxas : Pou... gner ? C'est un bien joli mot... enfin... pour une réalité bien moins jolie.

Pence : Je vais pas me mêler de ta vie sexuelle quasi-inexistante, Roxas, mais quand même... t'en as, de drôles de fantasmes !

_Sur ces mots, il sortit et la poursuite des mystères continua, en se poursuivant par le mystère du sosie..._

Roxas : Ca doit être ici... Hein ? Y a juste une fontaine... avec derrière... quelqu'un... Aah ! C'est moi ! Ah oui, en effet, c'est mon reflet... Oh la vache ! Je pensais qu'il m'allait mieux, ce froc !

_Soudain, quelque chose sortit de la fontaine ! Et non ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais... autre chose... une ombre, l'ombre de Roxas, qui se mit à l'attaquer._

Roxas : Ah ouais quand même ! Bon, euh... J'hésite à me frapper moi même, alors j'me contente d'esquiver, mais quand même... Aie ! Merde, elle m'a eu la sal... eh ? Pourquoi je dis Elle ? C'est Il ! J'suis un mec, moi ! AÏE ! On m'y reprendra plus à parler tout seul...

_Son reflet continua à l'enchaîner, coup après coup, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre Roxas – l'authentique – se retrouve à terre._

Roxas : Non ! Non ! Ca suffit, l'ombre ! Sinon... euh... Je révèle à tout le monde tes pires secrets !

_A la surprise de notre jeune héros, l'ombre s'arrêta net dans son élan et quelques gouttes de sueur noire commencèrent à perler de son front de jais._

Roxas : Hé hé... Par quoi je commence... Ah oui ! Jusqu'à 14 ans, je mangeais mes crottes de nez ! Une fois j'ai même essayé d'en tremper une dans le chocolat pour voir !

_L'ombre commença à sortir un torchon et à cirer les chaussures de Roxas afin qu'il arrête._

Roxas : Voyons voir... Ah oui, j'ai toujours eu le bégain pour ma prof de CM1, une octogénaire qui postillonnait partout. L'amour rend aveugle, hein... N'empêche, qu'est ce que j'ai... enfin, qu'est-ce que T'AS fantasmé sur elle !

_L'ombre cessa de se servir du torchon, et commença à nettoyer avec sa langue._

Roxas : Ça a l'air de marcher ! Qu'y a t-il d'autre après... Ah oui, j'ai volé les sous de Pence l'autre jour pour aller m'acheter un booster de cartes à collectionner, dans le tas y en avait une super rare, et comme un con, je l'ai vendu à un prix dérisoire... J'ai honte de moi, PAS TOI, l'ombre ?

_Celle-ci, à bout de force, s'enfuit en retraversant le miroir. Arriva alors Pence, visiblement choqué, sans que Roxas ne l'ait vu arriver._

Roxas : Héhé ! « Connais-toi toi-même », comme dirait l'autre pignouf en toge, là. N'empêche, ça fait une bonne psychanalyse gratuite...

Pence : Euh... j'ai tout entendu...

Roxas : AAAH ! Tout ?

Pence : Les crottes de nez, la prof de CM1 et ma thune.

Roxas : C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin si, ça l'est mais ne le crois pas !

Pence : Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu, mais bon... Allez, va voir le dernier mystère. C'est celui du Sac Vivant. Tu te rends compte ? LE SAC VIVANT !

_Laissant là Pence et son ridicule optimisme, notre protagoniste se rendit à l'extrémité de ce quartier, dans un petit jardin en cul-de-sac qui donnait sur un magnifique coucher de soleil comme on en voit à peu près 99% du temps dans cette ville._

Roxas : Bon, y a bien un sac là... mais il a pas l'air... AH ! IL A BOUGÉ ! IL A BOUGÉ ! Mmh... C'est donc bien un sac vivant...

_Le sac commença à gigoter, à se dandiner, à frétiller et à courir à travers le lieu. Roxas tenta bien de l'agripper mais chaque tentative se résulta en une chute à travers le jardin. Mais alors que notre pauvre héros allait abandonner, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Caché vite-fait derrière l'arbre qui avait durement amorti sa chute, il ne fut pas remarqué par les nouveaux venus qui discutaient comme s'ils étaient seuls._

? : Mamma mia, Luigi ! Riguardi !

? : Mio dio ! Questo pazzo dovrette être mort !

? : On était censé le liquider dopo l'interrogatoire ! Bisogna delle rapporter au parrain, per essere certo !

? : No, sarebbe inutile ! On peut très bien lo finire ici !

? : Molto bene...

_Tous deux sortirent un révolver et mirent en joue le sac vivant qui, visiblement, recelait un opposant de la mafia qui n'avait pas été exécuté dans de bonnes conditions. Des cris étouffés en sortirent, et celui-ci, reconnaissant sûrement la voix de ces deux sinistres inconnus, courut de plus belle à travers le petit jardin._

Mafioso A : Ma ! Arrête de bouger !

Mafioso B : J'arriverai jamais à tirer, in questi condizioni...

Mafioso A : Eh riguardi ! Qualcosa a bougé derrière quest'albero !

Mafioso B : Qualcosa... o qualcuno... Eh toi derrière l'albero ! Sors de là !

Roxas : Eh m... On m'y reprendra plus à me gratter le lobe de l'oreille quand y a deux mafiosi armés à côté...

Mafioso A : Accroche toi à questo sac, qu'on puisse lo liquider.

Mafioso B : T'auras una bellissima recompenza : la vie sauve.

Mafioso A : Esatamente ! Allez, vas-y !

Roxas : Mais... j'ai déjà essayé et... oh merde, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe...

_Il s'agrippa à nouveau au sac vivant, et manqua de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois avant que celui-ci ne ralentisse enfin avant de complètement s'arrêter, essoufflé. Les deux tirs retentirent quasi instantanément alors que Roxas n'était même pas descendu du sac, alors percé de deux trous par lesquels un flot rouge coulait. Les deux mafiosi partirent alors, après quoi Pence arriva en courant._

Pence : Mais qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? J'ai entendu deux coups de feu ! Mais... c'est toi qui as fait ça ? Il... il est mort, notre sac vivant... t'as… t'as… T'AS TUÉ UN MYSTÈRE !

Roxas : Mais non, dis pas de connerie, j'avais pas de flingue, comment veux-tu que...

Pence : T'AS TUÉ MON MYSTÉRE ! TU L'AS TUÉ !

Roxas : Voyez vous cela...

_Quand Pence se calma enfin, Hayner et Olette les rejoignirent dans ce petit jardin. Ils se mirent à parler, en attendant qu'arrive le 6e Mystère._

Hayner : Ben voyons, vous êtes étonnés que ce soit des canulars ?

Pence : Pour le sac, j'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier. Tu peux remercier le Mystéricide…

Roxas : N'empêche, ça avait l'air réel, tout ça... surtout l'histoire du sosie, là...

Hayner : C'était simplement ton reflet, idiot.

Olette : Et on attend quoi, là, au juste ?

Pence : Je voudrai voir le Sixième Mystère, le Train Fantôme. Vous connaissez ?

Hayner : Tout le monde connaît, c'est une rumeur bidon, comme les autres...

Olette : Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas aller à l'asile de fous le plus proche et vous dénoncer ?

Roxas : Parce qu'y a pas d'asile de fou dans cette ville ?

Olette : Touché.

Pence : Peut-être que c'est toute cette ville qui sert d'asile de fous…

Olette : Mais va te pendre, toi !

_Pendant cette discussion un individu s'était approché d'eux discrètement… ou du moins aussi discrètement que lui permettaient les roues grinçantes de son fauteuil._

? : Eh bien ! On parle de ses projets pour l'avenir ?

Hayner : Tiens, voilà Seifer ! C'est moi ou depuis qu'il te reste plus que tes oreilles et ta bouche, t'as l'air de les utiliser un peu trop souvent !

Seifer : Écoute-moi bien, toi, dès que j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de mes mains, je t'étrangle, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Hayner : Que tu vas mettre un sacré bout de temps à les retrouver, tes bras.

Seifer : Haha ! J'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac ! Tiens, en parlant de sac, qu'est ce que c'est ce truc que j'sens sous mon pied... à l'intérieur, il y a... un nez ? une oreille ? une... bouche ? … qui bougent plus ? AAAAAH ! UN CADAVRE !

_De surprise, il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put sans trop voir où il allait, et finit fatalement par passer évidemment par dessus la rambarde... juste au moment où le Train Fantôme arrivait sur la voie juste en dessous._

Roxas : EH REGARDEZ ! CA VA ÊTRE TROP GÉNIAL !

Seifer : AAAaaaaah ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce br...

_Le son qui suivit, à savoir « SHPFOUAAARFFK » n'est qu'une retranscription approximative par des lettres pour désigner le bruit d'un train percutant à pleine vitesse un infirme qui tombe sur la voie._

Hayner : Il est pas doué non plus, celui là...

Olette : Faut le faire pour atterrir là...

Pence : Regardez, c'est pas fini !

_Mais le train, considérablement ralenti et déstabilisé, commença à sortir de sa trajectoire et vint se planter contre une des maisons en sortant du tunnel, de l'autre côté._

Pence : Mazette Roxas, t'as fait dérailler le train fantôme...

Roxas : Hein ? Moi ? Mais j'y suis pour rien !

Pence : Si, t'as tué le sac vivant, et Seifer l'a vu !

Roxas : J'te répète que c'était pas moi, mais deux types qui...

Olette : Bon, j'en ai ma claque de ce quartier et je commence à ressentir les symptômes de manque. On rentre ?

Hayner : Ouais, allons-y.

_Ils prirent donc le train pour rentrer chez eux, bien que celui-ci eut un très léger retard en raison d'un problème technique sur la voie. Quand enfin ils sortirent de la gare, quelques heures plus tard, ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer au repère histoire de se prendre un bon petit spliff lorsque Roxas brisa le silence._

Roxas : Et le 7e Mystère ?

Hayner : Ah nan, tu vas pas remettre ça, quand même !

Roxas : On a dit qu'on irait voir les 7 Mystères. Il nous en manque un, c'est tout.

Hayner : Mais quand même, vos mystères j'en ai ma claque !

Olette : Faites ce que vous voulez, je rentre avec lui. Pas moyen de trouver un dealer décent dans l'autre quartier de bourgeois...

Pence : Bon, Roxas, j'vais venir avec toi.

Roxas : Alors ? C'est quoi exactement ce dernier mystère ?

Pence : C'est le mystère du Manoir Hanté !

Roxas : « Train Fantôme », « Manoir Hanté », c'est à se demander où est-ce qu'ils choppent leur inspiration, les glandus qui créent ces légendes urbaines...

Pence : Allons quand même jeter un coup d'œil. Ca m'intéresse aussi... Et puis je commence à croire que si je te laissais y aller tout seul, on retrouverait le manoir en ruines...

_Nos deux compères se rendirent donc au fameux manoir, celui devant lequel Roxas avait récupéré son tas d'herbe, quelques jours plus tôt._

Roxas : Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial, ce manoir ? La grille est fermée…

Pence : Á ce qu'on raconte, on voit quelques fois une fille à la fenêtre du 1er étage...

Roxas : Quoi ?! C'est tout ?

Pence : Mais ce manoir est censé être abandonné !

Roxas : Et alors ? Ça doit être une squatteuse, c'est tout. Sans doute une romanichelle. J'suis sûr qu'en jetant un coup d'œil dans le jardin on trouvera sa caravane.

Pence : Si tu le dis... Roxas ? Roxaaaaas ?

_Mais Roxas ne l'écoutait plus, il avait été plongé - ou du moins son esprit l'avait été - dans la pièce toute blanche, avec à ses côtés la fille blonde qu'il avait déjà vu et avec qui il avait parlé. Il était à la fois surpris, et craintif._

Roxas : Hé, de la fenêtre j'arrive à voir Pence ! Tu m'as jamais dit que t'étais une romanichelle... T'approche pas de ma bourse !

Naminé : C... comment ? Mais, Rokshashe... Je ne shuis pas june romanichelle !

Roxas : V... vraiment ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là, alors ?

Naminé : Eh bien... Ch'est ma chambre. DiJ me retient ichi.

Roxas : DiJ ? Celui qui te fait des attouchements ?

Naminé : Oui, DiJ, avec un Jed au bout. Mais ch'est arrivé qu'une sheule fois ! Et puis, tu schais, ch'est compliqué... Vois-tu, je shuis une shorcshière...

Roxas : Une sho… une sorcière ?! Mais nan, les sorcières elles sont toutes moches, ridées, avec des pustules et elles ont des corbeaux et des crapauds comme animaux de compagnie !

Naminé : Non, je shuis vraiment une shorshière. Je manipule les shouvenirs des gens.

Roxas : Bon, disons une sorcièrounette. Ca irait mieux.

Naminé : ... en particulier Shora...

Roxas : Shora ? Ah, Sora... HEIN ?! SORA ?! LE MEC DE MES REVES ?! Nan, c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'suis pas homo, ha ha mais il apparaît dans tous mes rêves... Des rêves normaux, hein, pas ceux auxquels tu penses.

Naminé : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. A cauje de moi, tout le monde l'oublie dans shon entourage...

Roxas : Ouais ben pas moi, et j'aimerai bien avoir une nuit tranquille, juste une fois !

Naminé : Écoute, she que je vais te dire est primordial. Rokshashe...

Roxas : Qu'y a t-il, ma chère et tendre ?

Naminé : Rokshashe, tu... tu n'aurais jamais dû egjishter.

Roxas : Qu... quoi ?! Sympa... Moi qui te croyais sympa, tu m'insultes ! Je sais que mes parents m'ont jamais voulu, mais quand même ! Alors c'est quoi, d'après toi, qui as l'air de tout savoir ? Capote craquée ? Pilule mal prise ?

Naminé : Rien de tout shela, Rokshashe. Tu n'es qu'une illujion. Une partie de Shora. Même tes shouvenirs shont faux.

Roxas : Mais ARRÊTE de dire de la merde sur moi, je te permets pas ! Où est-ce que t'as vu que j'étais siamois avec ce débile-là ?

Naminé : Te connais-tu vraiment, Rokshashe ?

Roxas : Évidemment !

Naminé : Bon, je vais devoir te laisher.

Roxas: Heeeein ? D'abord tu m'invites, puis tu m'insultes, et maintenant tu me fais des propositions obscènes ? Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je suis pas contre, hein, mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi, sérieux ?!

Naminé : Mais non, enfin ! Shache que tant que tu egjishteras, Shora ne pourra pas être complet !

Roxas : Heeein ?! J'ai toujours su qu'il avait une case en moins, vu mes rêves, mais quel est le rapport avec m...

Naminé : Shur she, je vais te faire repartir ! A bientôt, Rokshashe...

Roxas : Ouais, bon, c'est ça, à plushe... euh... plus... Bordel !

_Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Roksh... Roxas se retrouva de nouveau devant la grille du manoir, aux côtés d'un Pence légèrement inquiet._

Pence : ROXAAAAAS ?! Eh, t'es toujours dans la lune ?

Roxas : Hein ? Quoi ? Euh... nan... j'suis là...

Pence : Pendant 5 minutes t'étais raide comme un piquet !

Roxas : En parlant de raide comme un piquet, qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne, quand même !

Pence : Euh, tu rêvais debout ou quoi ?

Roxas : Bah, je sais pas trop... J'ai été plus ou moins projeté à la fenêtre du 1er, et je confirme y avait bien une fille.

Pence : Bizarre.

Roxas : Alors du coup, on l'a trouvé notre mystère?

Pence : Ouais, le mystère du rêveur éveillé. C'est toi le mystère, boulet. Tu nous apportes que des embrouilles quand t'es là !

Roxas : Eh, c'est méchant ! Surtout venant d'un souffre-douleur…

Pence : Allez viens, on retourne au repère.

_Le reste de la journée fut d'une banalité affligeante, puisqu'après leurs retrouvailles et une poignée de bédos, tout le monde alla se coucher relativement tôt. Rien à voir avec les nombreuses péripéties qui auraient lieu le lendemain…_

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas, à chaque review postée, la vraie fin du monde est repoussée d'une minute et quarante-si secondes ~


	5. L'Empire (ou Plutôt Ayel) Contre-attaque

_**Chapitre 5 – L'Empire (ou plutôt Ayel) Contre-attaque**_

_Á l'aube du sixième jour, Roxas fut pris d'un sentiment de malaise à peine ses yeux entrouverts._

Roxas : Aaah… le dernier jour des vacances... Va falloir que j'en profite... Mmh... Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de constructif , pour une fois...?

_Ressortant sa vieille boîte de lego, Roxas entreprit d'assembler quelque chose avec. Une fois sa Keyblade en brique de plastique terminée, il descendit enfin de sa chambre pour se cogner contre la table pour la dernière fois des vacances, non sans une certaine nostalgie, et sortir de son domicile._

Roxas : Bon, voyons voir comment ils se portent, en ce bon matin apocalyptique de dernier jour avant la rentrée.

_Il entra sans tarder au repaire et y trouva ses trois amis desquels il s'approcha, mais remarqua bien vite qu'ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à lui._

Roxas : Hé, ho, vous pourriez au moins me dire bonjour, même en me crachant dessus...

Hayner : Qui est-ce qui a encore fumé toute la caisse de marijuana ?

Pence : Je le jure, c'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi !

Olette : J'ai une tête à fumer tout ça et ne pas avoir les yeux rouges après ?

Hayner : Mais alors qui-est ce que ça peut être ?

Roxas : Euuh... Finalement, je suis pas là, vous m'avez pas vu, ha ha…

Hayner : Bon, on va aller voir qui a pu faire ça, vous venez ?

_Ils commencèrent ainsi à courir vers la sortie, qui était bloquée par Roxas. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à être heurté ou renversé, il fut à la place littéralement traversé par ses compagnons, qui ne le remarquèrent même pas._

Roxas : Heeeein ?! C'est quoi ce truc ? C'était des hologrammes ou quoi ? Oh ! Si ça se trouve, j'suis mort et je m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Je savais bien que ce moustique qui tournait autour de ma tête cette nuit était louche, il m'a sûrement refilé la malaria et ça m'a été fatal. Tiens ? C'est pas une photo de nous quatre sur la table là-bas ?

_Mais, horreur et stupéfaction, en réalité ils n'étaient pas quatre sur la photo mais trois ! Hayner, Pence et Olette y figuraient, mais pas Roxas._

Roxas : Trop c'est trop ! Qu'ils m'ignorent, O.K. Qu'ils me fassent la gueule, O.K. Mais qu'ils retouchent cette superbe photo de nous sur Photoshop pour plus que je sois dessus, que je sois mort ou pas, là ils vont trop loin !

_Enervé et bien remonté contre les traîtres qui lui servaient jadis d'amis, il quitta la cachette sans plus attendre... mais quelqu'un l'attendait à l'extérieur : Ayel. Roxas, persuadé qu'il était toujours un fantôme, tenta de passer à travers... avant de se cogner contre lui et se retrouver le cul par terre._

Ayel : Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Roxas : Hein ? Je suis pas un fantôme ?

Ayel : Non, t'es un écervelé et tu viens de tâcher ma super robe noire avec ta bave.

Roxas : Quelle idée de se mettre au milieu du chemin, aussi !

Ayel : C'est ça... Et tu te souviens toujours pas de moi, je suppose ?

Roxas : Si ! T'es Ayel !

Ayel : Ah ! C'est super ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir me rembourser les 1500 munnies que je t'ai prêtés une semaine avant ton départ !

Roxas : Ah... euh... oui...

Ayel : Et puis à cause de toi, le boss m'a pendu par les pieds pour pas avoir réussi à te retenir. Je veux 2000 munnies en dommages et intérêts.

Roxas : Mais c'est injuste !

Ayel : Ah et pour finir, tu te rappelles que tu m'avais parié que les grenouilles pouvaient s'enrhumer ? J'en ai mis une dans le frigo, au QG, et j'suis au regret de t'annoncer que j'ai gagné le pari. Allez, aboule mes 900 munnies.

Roxas : Euh…

Ayel : Et puis j'aimerais 500 munnies en prime, parce que j'suis un peu à sec, là, donc j'en appelle à ta générosité.

Roxas : Non mais pour ton histoire de grenouille, là, y'es sûr que j'ai parié ça ?

Ayel : Tu t'en rappelles pas ?

Roxas : Pas vraiment.

Ayel : Et moi ? Tu te souviens de moi, quand même ?

Roxas : Écoute, c'est pas que ta tête me revient pas, hein, mais c'est juste que... euh... je me souviens plus vraiment de toi, en fait…

Ayel : Pas grave, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire avec un peu de vodka !

_Sur ces mots, il sortit son chakram en tire-bouchon et se prépara à attaquer. Roxas, quant à lui, sortit également son arme, mais quelque chose clochait..._

Ayel : Ton arme n'a pas un peu changé ?

Roxas : Oh m... C'est la clé que j'ai faite en lego !

Ayel : Tant pis pour toi, tu vas souf...

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car le temps se figea comme il l'avait déjà fait les jours précédents. Une voix pour le moins familière résonna alors._

? : Le petit Roxas est demandé au manoir de la Ville du Crépuscule. Je répète, je petit Roxas est demandé au manoir de la Ville du Crépuscule !

Roxas : Oh nom de... C'est lui ! La momie communiste ! Celui avec ses bandelettes rouges ! Il me tend un piège, j'en suis sûr ! Enfin d'un autre côté, avec les gens qui me traversent ou qui sont figés, je risque de m'emmerder en restant ici... Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il me veut... au moins ça m'occupera pour la journée.

_Il se rendit ainsi au fameux manoir, tranchant sur son chemin des Désyntoxeurs en veux-tu en voilà, car évidemment, il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à la drogue._

Roxas : Rentrez chez vous, sales voleurs de beuh, ça sert à rien, ce que vous faites !

_Sans attendre une réponse qui ne serait de toutes façons jamais parvenue à ses oreilles délicates, Roxas continua sa course effrénée vers le manoir, et se retrouva devant la grille, cerné par d'autres créatures tout aussi décidée, selon lui, à le rendre clean..._

Roxas : C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On m'invite, et on m'ouvre même pas la grille ?! Eh ! Une seconde... J'ai une clé ! Et une clé... ça ouvre les serrures !

_Satisfait à l'idée d'avoir découvert la solution d'une énigme digne des point and click d ans, Roxas se retourna et se rapprocha de la grille, avant de s'apercevoir avec angoisse que…_

Roxas : NAAAN ! Y a pas de serruuuuure !

_De rage, il tapa sur la grille avec sa clé, et celle-ci – la grille, pas la clé – se brisa, laissant apparaître un passage par lequel il pouvait se faufiler. Il s'engouffra donc dans ce petit trou juste assez large pour lui et entra dans le manoir après avoir traversé la cour, poursuivi par d'infâmes choses blanches. Refermant avec soin la porte derrière, il observa alors l'intérieur du manoir, qui lui rappelait étrangement un autre endroit, bien plus célèbre..._

Roxas : What is this ? ... Wow ! What a mansion ! Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ? Bon, je ferai mieux d'explorer cet endroit, histoire de découvrir à quel endroit j'suis censé aller...

_En poursuivant son chemin, il parcourut un long couloir et arriva dans..._

Roxas : A dining room...

_... C'est-à-dire, pour les anglophobes, une salle à manger._

Roxas : Mais... Ca y est, j'en suis sûr ! Je sais où j'ai déjà vu cet endroit ! Je ne suis plus dans la Ville du Crépuscule, mais à Racoon City ! Aaaah ! J'suis sûr qu'y a des zombies partout !

_Tout en déblatérant joyeusement ces conneries, notre héros de la Keyblade en herbe ouvrit quelques uns des coffres sur son chemin tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage, avant de croiser le chemin de..._

Roxas : Zombies !

_... Bien que ceux-ci ressemblent autant à des zombies qu'un koala à une serpillère, mais ce léger détail ne l'empêcha pas de les défoncer à grand coup de keyblade; et c'en fut fini de ces choses blanches volantes. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et ouvrit une autre porte pour se retrouver dans la fameuse pièce toute blanche qu'il avait vue à plusieurs reprises, et qu'il entreprit alors d'explorer._

Roxas : Aaaaah ! Mes yeux ! C'est trop lumineux !

… _Ou du moins dès que ses yeux furent habitués à la clarté de la pièce... Quelques dessins figuraient sur les murs : ceux-ci représentaient des personnages familiers, dans des poses pour le moins... peu catholiques._

Roxas : Lui, c'est Donald, il me semble... mais qu'est ce qu'il fait à Dingo ? Et là, ce Sora, c'est bien sa Keyblade qu'il se fourre dans... Mmmh... Vraiment étrange...

_Mais Roxas n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car sur un autre mur..._

Roxas : Eeeh ! Mais c'est moi ! Euh... Je suis... à poil dessus... Et ce Ayel est là dessus, nu aussi, et il essaie de me... ET ICI Y A MÊME SORA QUI S'EN MÊLE ?! QUI EST LE DERANGÉ QUI A DESSINÉ TOUS CES TRUCS ?!

Naminé : Rokshashe...

Roxas : Ah ! Te voilà, c'est donc avec des posters comme ça que tu décores ta chambre ? Encore, pour les murs blancs j'avais rien dit, mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Moi qui voulais qu'on vive ensemble, y va falloir que tu débarrasses de ces goûts décoratifs douteux !

Naminé : Que... qu'eshe que tu veux dire ? Tu shais bien que sh'est imposhible !

Roxas : Pourquoi ça le serait ! Tu crois que je suis homo, comme sur tes dessins ? Naminé : She n'est pas sha, Rokshashe, mais en réalité, tu es...

_La jeune artiste fut interrompue par l'apparition soudaine d'un portail, dont DiZ sortit pour lui attraper le bras, non sans jeter au préalable un regard noir à l'adolescent._

Roxas : Hé ! Elle était sur le point de me révéler la même chose qu'hier, t'aurais pu la laisser finir !

DiZ : Tais-toi ! Naminé ne dessine que pour moi, elle m'aide à réaliser mes fantasmes secrets ! Jamais elle ne se mettra à ton service !

Roxas : Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas envie de... attends un peu… ça pourrait être rudement pratique, une dessinatrice de hentai, comme ça, à portée de main…

Naminé : Déjolée, je ne deshine que du yaoi...

Roxas : Aaah ! T'es répugnante ! Moi qui te trouvais si mignonne ! 'Fin tu l'es toujours, mais y a un peu du charme qui est parti, quoi...

DiZ : C'était tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir, sous-être ! Maintenant viens, Naminé. J'ai une petite requête à te soumettre concernant Hayner et Pence...

_Et tous deux, sur ces mots, disparurent dans le portail ténébreux. Roxas, bien que vexé, continua sa chemin malgré tout. Il parcourut à nouveau le hall et trouva la dernière salle qu'il n'avait pas exploré, tout taillant sur son chemin ce qu'il continuait d'appeler « les zombies », « les macchabées » ou encore « les bouts de barbaque tout blancs et tout moches ». Il entra alors dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque, qui encore une fois n'était pas sans éveiller de douloureux souvenirs vidéoludiques._

Roxas : Argh, je dois faire attentions aux saloperies avec des cornes... Si je vois la moindre ombre, je... Tiens ? C'est quoi ce bouton ?

_Il toucha l'interrupteur, avant d'appuyer dessus sans le faire exprès. Le sol brilla, brilla, puis finit par disparaître, purement et simplement. Heureusement, Roxas, ayant cru avoir vaguement entraperçu ce qu'il semblait peut-être être une ombre plutôt floue, avait plongé en arrière avant que le sol ne disparaisse. Ravi que sa paranoïa lui ait sauvé l'usage de ses jambes vu la chute qu'il aurait pu faire, il descendit les escaliers qui s'offraient maintenant à lui et se retrouva devant un décor d'un tout autre genre._

Roxas : Les labos d'Umbrella Corp, j'en étais sûr !

_Mais à mesure qu'il avançait à travers les différents couloirs, il ne tarda pas à rencontrer l'une des personnes qu'il avait justement le moins envie de croiser..._

Roxas : Ayel...

Ayel : Tu te souviens vraiment de moi, cette fois ?

Roxas : C'est toi qui me dois de la thune, en fait !

Ayel : ...

Roxas : ...

Ayel : Bien tenté, l'amnésique, mais J'AI GAGNÉ ce pari.

Roxas : J'étais pourtant sûr que ça marcherait.

Ayel : Reviens parmi nous, Roxas, et on s'prendra une vodka, tous les deux.

Roxas : Pas question, je peux pas piffrer la vodka !

Ayel : Toi et ton panaché... Bon, battons-nous, dans ce cas...

Roxas : Alors on va se battre pour de vrai, cette fois ?

Ayel : On dirait bien... Maintenant, prépare toi... Technique spéciale... POLIAKOOOOOOOOOOV !

_A la grande surprise de Roxas, tout autour de lui s'enflamma, et les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent dans une minuscule arène, délimitées par des murs de feu. Mais passé un moment d'hébétude, Roxas reprit ses esprits, et deux clés apparurent dans ses mains, une blanche et une noire._

Ayel : Deux pour le prix d'une ? Eh ben !

Roxas : Tu vois, Ayel ? Tu as peut-être tes flammes destructrices, mais moi j'ai deux clés en plastique, maintenant !

Ayel : ...

Roxas : Bizarre, avant que je le dise, j'étais pourtant sûr que ça me donnerait un avantage certain...

Ayel : Le plastique, ça fond.

Roxas : Et t'étais obligé de me le dire ? T'es cruel, tu sais ?

Ayel : Même en le sachant, tu ne me battras jamais !

Roxas : La ferme et ramène toi !

_Ayel sortit une bouteille de vodka pure et en vida le contenu dans son gosier. Ceci fait, il jeta sa boisson au loin._

Ayel : Aaah... Y a pas à dire... ÇA MET LE FEU A LA GOOORGE !

_Sur ces mots il lança plusieurs flammes sur Roxas, qui les esquiva de peu. Celles-ci entrèrent cependant en contact avec sa veste et son pantalon, qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt._

Roxas : C'est... problématique.

Ayel : Alors ? Comment tu vas faire maintenant, hein ?

_En guise de réponse, il retirasa veste, son pantalon, mais également son T-shirt sur lequel le feu s'était propagé; et jeta le tout sur Ayel, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment, vraiment pas._

Ayel : Quoi ?! Eh ! Je vois plus rien !

Roxas : Mouahaha ! Finalement, ça m'arrange bien, je commençais à avoir chaud !

Ayel : C'est quoi ce délire ?! J'arrive pas à retirer ces fringues !

Roxas : Normal, ça brûle comme dans un four ici, dis-toi que j'ai bien sué dedans !

Ayel : Attends un peu que je retire ça de ma tête !

Roxas : T'en auras pas le temps, yaaah !

_Il sauta en avant en faisant une double pirouette pour donner un coup avec ses deux Keyblades en même temps... coup qui loupa, car étant concentré par son numéro de frime, sa précision en pâtît. Honteux mais heureux qu'Ayel ne l'ait pas vu échouer sa figure, il enchaîna plutôt par plusieurs coups derrière la nuque présumée de son adversaire – présumée car il était plutôt difficile de la trouver à travers les couche de vêtements._

Roxas: Plus classique, mais pas moins efficace !

Ayel : Aaargh, noon ! Comment... Comment j'ai pu être battu par un débile en slip ?!

Roxas : En slip ? Hé ho, t'abuses un peu, j'ai encore mes chaussettes, quand même !

Ayel : On se reverra, Roxas... Tu n'en auras pas conscience, mais moi oui... JE FERAI DE TA VIE UN ENFER !

Roxas : Ah non, là tu commences à devenir un peu trop méchant.

Ayel : C'est vrai, excuse-moi... Je veux dire... idiot, c'est toi qui vas renaître, pas moi…

Roxas : Mouais, t'aurais pu y mettre du tien... Ça sonnait un peu faux...

Ayel : Pff, t'es jamais content, toi…

Roxas : Mmh... Bon, tu te casses ? Je dois continuer l'exploration des labos, moi...

Ayel : Ouais j'vais... HÉ ! Tu crois que tu parles à qui ?

Roxas : Au perdant de notre match, pardi ! Maintenant, tu pourrais me redonner mes vêtements, maintenant qu'y a plus tes flammes, je crois que j'vais chopper un rhume...

Ayel : Pas question, je prends ça comme lot de consolation ! Sur ce, à bientôt, dans une autre vie, mon p'tit Roxas !

_Et là-dessus il disparut par le même portail qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Roxas, lui, toujours en sous-vêtements, continua son petit bonhomme de chemin et arriva dans un couloir dans lequel des tubes géants étaient disposés le long des murs, renfermant les deux acolytes de Sora : Donald et Dingo._

Roxas : Voyons voir... Des tubes dans un labo d'Umbrella... Est-ce que ce serait des nouveaux spécimens de Tyrans ? Je ferai mieux de pas rester ici, moi, juste au cas où...

_Et il marcha encore un peu plus loin, passant la dernière porte qui le séparait de la fin de son existence. Son destin s'achevait ici, tous les semblants de souvenirs qu'il avait accumulés allaient s'évanouir._

Roxas : Mmh... Le placard à balai... Y a rien d'intéressant ici...

_Roxas se détourna donc de cette erreur scénaristique tout juste valable pour un gag de mauvais goût, et ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir, qui avait la même décoration toute blanche que la chambre de Naminé, les dessins douteux en moins._

DiZ : Je t'attendais, Roxas...

Roxas : Ben voyons ! Toi j'vais te tabasser, tu vas voir !

_Il fonça alors vers son interlocuteur et donna un grand coup de Keyblade, qui le traversa complètement._

DiZ : Ha ha ha ! Je ne suis qu'un hologramme...

Roxas : Raaaah ! Vous commencez à me saouler, tous ! Et c'est quoi cette grosse coquille là-bas ?!

DiZ : Il s'agit d'un oeuf de Béhémoth, j'avais l'intention de me faire une omelette géante, ce soir.

Roxas : Hein ? Vraiment ?

DiZ : HA HA HA HA... non... Ta vie est si triste, Roxas. Tu es resté naïf et t'es fait pigeonner jusqu'aux derniers instants de ta vie... non, de ce qui te sert de vie...

Roxas : Enfoiré !

DiZ : Mais je serai clément avec toi... Prends la boîte qui se trouve là-bas et ouvre-la.

Roxas : Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans, au juste ?

DiZ : Ce que tu désirerais le plus faire avant de mourir. J'ai plutôt bien cerné tes goûts, et je t'ai accordé ce plaisir pour le peu de bonnes actions que tu as fait pour la ville virtuelle que j'ai crée pour toi...

Roxas : Bon, je vais l'ouvrir ta boîte... Je suppose qu'y a un pétard dedans, ça tombe bien, vu que ça faisait un moment que j'en avais pas fumé ! Bon allez, j'ouvre ! ... QUOI ?! UNE CORDE A SAUTER ?!

DiZ : Quelle naïveté, grands dieux... Quelle naïveté...

Roxas : JE VAIS TELLEMENT TE FRACASSER LA GUEULE QUE MÊME UN VAUTOUR AFFAMÉ OSERA PAS MANGER TES MILLE MORCEAUX SANGUINOLENTS !

DiZ : Tu en connais beaucoup, des vautours qui mangent des hologrammes ?

Roxas : C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !

DiZ : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, tu sais. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Roxas : J'ai remarqué !

DiZ : Bon, trêve de sottises, va devant la coquille blanche.

Roxas : Tu rêves mon gars ! D'abord...

_Á la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, il enleva une de ses chaussettes puis l'enroula autour de la corde à sauter. Il sortit alors ses deux clés géantes et, en les frottant l'une contre l'autre, fit du feu sur le joint improvisé._

Roxas : McGyver est dans la place ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis, la momie ? Je t'ai pas niquée sur ce coup ? Á fumer ton cadeau ?

DiZ : Je ne garantis pas ta bonne santé après ça...

Roxas : Rien à foutre, puisque t'as dit toi-même que j'allais disparaître !

DiZ : Tu marques un point, mais tâche quand même de ne pas trop t'abîmer le cerveau, Sora a besoin de toi en bon état...

Roxas : Bon allez, on va voir ce qu'il vaut, ce joint à la corde à sauter...

_Il porta donc sa chaussette répugnante incandescente à sa bouche et aspira. Immédiatement, il lui fallut alors peu de temps pour voir des hallucinations à peu près partout. Et pas qu'un peu._

Roxas : OUAAAAAH ! C'trop bon ça ! Y a des chtr... schrto... schtru... des trucs bleus avec des bonnets blancs qui courent sur les murs ! Eh, toi là-bas ! La scht...schrt... le machin bleu fille avec des cheveux blonds ! Attends un p...

_Mais notre jeune héros éphémère avait fait un pas de trop. La capsule qui contenait Sora s'ouvrit, et toutes les hallucinations s'estompèrent. Roxas prononça ses derniers mots avant de disparaître._

Roxas : La corde à fumer, c'est d'la boooonne...

_Là dessus, un adolescent aux cheveux châtains en pics et aux vêtements criards sortit et s'avança juste là où se trouvait son alter-ego quelques secondes plus tôt._

Sora : Ouaaah... J'ai bien dormi moi, et pour une fois j'me suis pas entendu ronfler !

_Et c'est alors que la VÉRITABLE aventure commença !_

* * *

**Fin du Prologue**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, si un miroir cassé provoque 7 ans de malheur, une review postée quant à elle entraîne environ un siècle et demi de bonheur ~


	6. Le Retour du Jedi (Sans le Sabre Laser)

_**Chapitre 6 - Le Retour du Jedi (Sans le Sabre Laser)**_

_Retrouvons notre héros fraîchement réveillé après de longs mois de sommeil dans une coquille d'une blancheur immaculée, tout comme le reste de la décoration de la salle._

Sora : Mais qu'est ce que c'est, cet endroit, au juste ? Une salle toute blanche... ce truc dont je viens de sortir... et cette... euh... corde à sauter enroulée dans une chaussette sale brûlée ? Y a un clochard qui a essayé de se faire un kébab du pauvre ou quoi ? Bon, je devrais d'abord essayer de me souvenir ce que je fous ici...

Donald : Sora !

Sora : Ah ça, c'est mon prénom, je me souviens ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Donald ?

Donald : Aucune idée, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps...

Sora : Moi aussi.

Donald : ...

Sora : Sinon ça va ?

Donald : Ouais, au poil.

Sora : A la plume, tu veux dire ?

Donald : C'est drôle, tes blagues sur mon espèce m'avaient pas du tout manqué !

Sora : Et il est où Dingo ?

Donald : On s'est réveillés en même temps, mais lui a préféré commencer à explorer ce qui a l'air de ressembler à un labo.

Sora : On serait dans un labo ?

Donald : 'Faut croire... Jiminy, t'es là ?

_En réponse à cette apostrophe, un petit criquet vert avec un haut de forme de mauvais goût sautilla hors d'une des poches de Sora et se posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il bailla un peu avant de prendre la parole._

Jiminy : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sora : Oh, je l'avais oublié, l'insecte ! Je pensais que t'étais mort étouffé dans une de mes poches, vu qu'on t'entend jamais.

Donald : Il faut dire qu'il parle pas souvent.

Jiminy : Il se trouve, très cher, que je suis d'une nature excessivement timide.

Donald : N'empêche, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité !

Sora : Remarque, c'est pas plus mal. Après tout ce qu'on a fait, on a mérité bien mieux qu'une ou deux nuits de repos ! En plus, niveau confort, c'était pas rien, ce truc blanc !

Donald : Parle pour toi, Dingo et moi on était dans des espèces de grands tubes de verre tout pourris ! On sent qu'y a des privilégiés !

Sora : Qu'est ce que tu veux, 'faut bien qu'il y ait une compensation pour trimballer une arme avec un design pareil !

Donald : Il devrait aussi y en avoir une pour supporter un môme égocentrique !

Jiminy : J'ai une brillante idée ! Je m'en vais chercher dans mon carnet si nous n'avons rien raté d'important. Voyons voir... Oh non ! Tout est vide !

Donald : QUOI ?!

Sora : Bien joué, Jiminy. Non mais vraiment, bravo ! On t'a jamais dit de pas jouer avec la gomme des autres ?

Jiminy : Je n'avais point écrit au crayon à papier !

Sora : Soit. Du tipex, alors, mais ça revient au même !

Jiminy : Il n'y a que quelques mots sur l'une des dernières pages...

Donald : Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

Jiminy : Il y a marqué « Remercier Naminé », avec juste en dessous « Poil au nez » qui a été à moitié barré ensuite.

Sora : Je te croyais pas si puéril, Jiminy !

Jiminy : Après une minutieuse observation, il me semble reconnaître l'écriture de Sora.

Sora : Non mais en fait je la trouve super bien, cette blague. On sent qu'il y a une vraie recherche derrière, tout ça, tout ça.

Donald : Te fatigue pas, petit comique de bas étage.

Jiminy : Mais qui est cette Naminé... ?

Donald : Si c'est celle qui a fait la répartition des « chambres », j'aimerai lui en toucher deux mots !

Sora : La pauvre, quand même... Ça doit pas être un nom facile à porter...

Donald : Là, j'avoue... Ca a un petit côté « graminée »

Sora : Hein ?

Donald : De l'herbe.

Sora : Le genre que fumaient Winnie et ses potes ?

Donald : Pas vraiment.

Jiminy : Je suggère que nous allions retrouver Dingo. Il doit être s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir le rejoindre !

Sora : Si tu le dis, allons-y.

_Ils sortirent donc de la salle toute blanche et suivirent les différents couloirs du labo, puis traversèrent la pièce où un combat enflammé avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais dont il ne restait plus aucune trace. Enfin, à leur arrivée dans la bibliothèque qui donnait accès au laboratoire, Dingo se précipita gaiement, très gaiement vers Sora._

Dingo : SORAAAAAAA !

Sora : Aaah ! Dingo ! Non !

_Se dérobant à la dernière minute, il laissa Dingo foncer dans une des étagères en renversant tous les livres qui y étaient entreposés._

Donald : Pas très sympa, il était juste heureux de te voir.

Sora : Qu'il vienne vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, O.K, mais qu'il enlève ses vêtements dans sa course, nan merci ! J'ai juste préféré anticiper...

Donald : Bah, c'est juste sa façon de te dire bonjour après cette longue nuit solitaire. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je me sens un peu trop plein, en dessous de la ceinture. On devrait sortir et trouver de la femelle. Ou du mâle, pour le déviant, là.

Sora : Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles, vous deux…

Donald : Hé, ho, tout le monde ne se contente pas comme toi d'un bras droit !

Sora : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu...

Donald : Fais pas ton innocent, personne ne reste trente minutes dans les toilettes du Gummi. Enfin, mis à part pour cette histoire de turista qu'on a tous eu en partant de chez Tarzan...

_Dingo sortit enfin des décombres et se contenta, de façon plus retenue, de sauter au cou de Sora en guise de salutations._

Sora : Argh ! Ouais, salut Dingo... Tu peux descendre un peu ? Tu m'étrangles, là...

Dingo : Désolé, mon chou ! L'émotion, tu sais...

Donald : Bon, on y va ?

Sora : Ouais, sortons d'ici, j'aimerai bien savoir où on est exactement.

_Ils sortirent sans plus de cérémonie du manoir abandonné en s'étonnant à chaque entrée dans une nouvelle pièce de l'insalubrité de l'endroit. Une fois dehors, ils n'eurent qu'à suivre le chemin dans la forêt pour arriver en ville._

Sora : Je reconnais pas vraiment cet endroit... mais j'ai quand même une impression de déjà-vu, c'est assez bizarre.

Donald : Comment tu peux avoir une impression de déjà-vu si t'es jamais venu ici ?

Sora : Tu peux pas comprendre, ça se passe au plus profond de moi, genre dans mon inconscient, ou quelque chose comme ça… Enfin j'en sais rien, moi, mais ça me dit quelque chose, c'est tout !

Donald : Mouais, allez viens Dingo, continuons à explorer l'endroit, entre personnes saines.

Sora : Eh ! Je SUIS sain ! D'ailleurs j'avais eu la même impression quand tu parlais d'herbe, enfin de gramibidule, là, toute à l'heure. Ça a éveillé une flamme en moi.

Donald : Et junkie refoulé avec ça... Et tu te dis sain ?

Sora : Bon, t'as clairement pas compris où je voulais en venir, alors tant pis.

Dingo : Regardez, y a trois ados là-bas, une fille et deux gars.

Donald : Mmh…

Dingo : Ils viennent d'entrer dans une ruelle sombre.

Donald : Mmmh…

Dingo : On pourrait leur demander des infos sur l'endroit où on se trouve, non ?

Donald : Oh, c'est pas tellement ce à quoi je pensais, mais allons bon, pourquoi pas.

Dingo : Tiens ? Ils ne sont plus là…

Sora : Ils auraient disparu, comme ça, paf pouf ?

Donald : Mais non, il doit bien y avoir une porte, quelque part, une entrée vers une planque quelconque.

Dingo : Ah ben oui, regardez, il y a une petite porte, derrière cette grille.

Sora : Leur repaire, sûrement, allons y faire un tour.

_Á peines entrés, ils ne se gênèrent guère pour dévisager les trois adolescents avant d'engager la conversation._

Sora : Coucou, navré de débouler, comme ça, dans votre propriété privée avec deux types susceptibles de vous violer, mais vous savez où est-ce qu'on est ?

Hayner : Ben dans la Cité du Crépuscule, évidemment…

Pence : Oooh, comment ils savent pas ça, haa haaa…

Olette : La ferme, crétin, je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais pas piffrer ce rire de débile !

Sora : Euh… je vois, O.K.

Donald : Ils ont l'air plutôt spéciaux, ces types-là… ou bien drogués…

Dingo : Abuser de personnes qui ne sont pas dans leur état normal, ça n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je passe mon tour.

Donald : Surtout que la fille doit sûrement être mineure…

Sora : Non mais vous êtes toujours bloqués là-dessus, vous ?!

Hayner : Bon, sur ce, Olette, tu serais bien gentille de me passer le spliff... Aaaah… Y a pas à dire, c'est de la très très bonne…

Sora : Mais c'est quoi que vous respirez, tous les trois ? Ça pue !

Olette : C'est toi qui pues, hé patate, hin hin…

Pence : Et après tu parles de mon rire…

Olette : Tais-toi, grosse patate !

Pence : D… d'accord…

Hayner : Au fait, c'quoi vos noms ?

Sora : Moi c'est Sora, le poulet c'est Donald et l'ahuri efféminé c'est Dingo.

Dingo : « Efféminé », peut-être, oui, de temps en temps, mais « ahuri », là, vraiment, je nie !

Hayner : Sérieux ? Y a quelqu'un qui vous cherchait, toute à l'heure.

Donald : Vraiment ? Et est-ce que par hasard, les miasmes de votre petite séance de fumette vous ont pas fait oublier de qui il s'agissait ?

Olette : Maintenant que tu le dis, Hayner... Y avait bien ce nain avec des oreilles énormes.

Hayner : Ouais, et un long manteau noir, sûrement pour cacher ses oreilles, ou un truc du genre...

Pence : C'est clair, à sa place j'aurais honte, moi.

Olette : T'as déjà largement de quoi avoir honte, Pence.

Pence : Hé ! Hayner, dis quelque chose !

Hayner : Quelque chose.

Olette : Bien tenté, patate.

Donald : Alors comme ça, le roi est passé par là...

Sora : On devrait se dépêcher de le rattraper, non ?

Donald : Sûrement, mais avant ça…

Dingo : Avant ça ?

Donald : Je vais négocier avec la demoiselle.

Olette : Gné… ?

Sora : Ah non, tu vas pas t'y remettre !

Donald : Écoute Sora, qu'elle soit majeure ou non, de toutes façons, j'ai le bénéfice du doute. Tu veux subir des blagues de cul ad vitam aeternam ? Je ne crois pas, alors tu nous laisses faire notre petite affaire.

Dingo : Je m'occupe du blondinet !

Hayner : Heeein ?

Sora : Dingo ! T'avais dit que tu profiterais pas de quelqu'un sous l'influence de drogues !

Dingo : Mais regarde-le, ses yeux ne sont presque pas rouges ! Ce serait dommage de se priver, tout de même !

Donald : Allez, ouste, maintenant !

_La patience de Sora n'étant pas particulièrement des plus tenaces, le jeune homme se lassa bien vite d'attendre et se mit à marcher au gré de son humeur en explorant la ville ce faisant, il finit par arriver à la gare._

Sora : Sympa, la tour de l'horloge. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me donne envie de manger une glace... Bizarre, quand même…

_Tout livré qu'il était à ces réflexions, il ne vit pas tout de suite surgir la silhouette blanche du sol. Quand il l'aperçut, néanmoins, il ne put que s'interroger sur cette créature qui était pour lui totalement nouvelle et inconnue. _

Sora : Hein ? Comment t'es arrivé là, toi ? T'es pas un Sans-cœur, au moins ? Ah ben nan, on vous a tous lattés en même temps qu'Ansem, alors c'est impossible... Et puis t'es blanc, aussi. Nos ennemis à nous, ils sont noirs. Merde, on est vraiment des racistes, en fait…

_Mais le petit être svelte, dénué de parole, se contenta de l'attaquer plutôt que de répondre. L'élu de la Keyblade, pris par surprise n'eut que le temps d'esquiver avant de donner un coup de sa grosse clé._

Sora : Hé ! C'était pas sympa, ça ! Merde, d'autres apparaissent... Bon, apparemment ils sont aussi pacifiques que celui-là, c'est à dire pas du tout !

_L'affrontement était inévitable, et bien qu'encore un peu rouillé par son long sommeil, Sora parvint sans trop de problème à se débarrasser d'un, puis de deux, puis de trois de ses adversaires... mais plus il en vainquait, plus il en apparaissait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Dingo et Donald, un peu penauds, les visages marqués l'un par une trace de gifle, l'autre par un œil au beurre noir._

Sora : Tiens, vous tombez bien, vous pourriez pas me filer un petit coup de main, tous les deux ?

Donald : Non merci, on s'en abstiendra. Je sais pas du tout comment tu t'es retrouvé avec tous ces trucs blancs contre toi, mais si t'as irrité une secte de détraqués en entrant dans un bar, je te prierai de pas nous entraîner dans tes conneries et d'assumer tout seul !

Sora : J'ai irrité personne, ils se sont jetés sur moi d'un coup !

Donald : Alors, c'est que ta tête leur revient pas. On peut pas vraiment leur reprocher cette réaction.

Dingo : On devrait l'aider quand même, non ?

Donald : Boah, il est grand, il peut se débrouiller...

Dingo : ...

Donald : Bon d'accord, on va juste l'assister, si t'y tiens tant, mais juste de loin, alors.

_Même aidé par ses irremplaçables alliés, notre jeune héros ne put se défaire des créatures, tant il en arrivait de partout, toujours plus nombreuses. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite en fâcheuse position, encerclés de toutes parts, faibles et vulnérables face à n'importe quelle attaque. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver : l'une des choses blanches se jeta sur Sora pour le frapper, mais fut stoppée en plein élan... par un petit individu à l'air vaguement rongeur._

Sora : Ouah ! Mickey !

Donald : Chut ! Un peu de respect, malheureux ! Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom !

Dingo : Votre majesté !

_La mythique souris one-shota – du verbe one-shooter, si si – les êtres blanchâtres les uns après les autres sans aucune forme de pitié. Ceci fait, sa Majesté sauta en faisant un joli salto arrière et atterrit sur le sol, près de nos amis, laissant tout juste dépasser son petit museau._

Sora : Ouaaah ! Un autographe !

Donald : Fantastique, votre Majesté !

Dingo : Votre Majesté, vous m'excitez toujours autant !

Mickey : Il suffit.

Donald : Hum ! Pardonnez-nous, nous avons laissé débordé notre j...

Mickey : Je ne veux aucune excuse. Vous n'êtes pas dignes de vous excuser. Vous n'êtes dignes de rien, misérables !

Dingo : Votre Majesté ?

Sora : Dis donc, c'est qu'il fait un complexe de supériorité, le p'tit machin !

Donald : QUOI ?!

Dingo : SORA !

_En un centième de seconde, la souris parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du jeune homme, l'empoigna par le col et le souleva de plusieurs mètres tout en le gardant sous la menace de sa Keyblade dorée._

Mickey : Ecoute moi bien sous-merde de pauvre, je ne suis PAS petit, mais je te confirme bel et bien que je suis SUPÉRIEUR à toi et à tous ces sous-êtres qui t'accompagnent. Je suis le seul élu de la Keyblade valable dans l'univers, t'es qu'un brouillon qui a servi à faire de moi l'être parfait. N'essaie même pas de répondre, t'as tort, j'ai raison, et tu te décomposerais sur place rien qu'au moment où mes arguments atteindraient tes petites oreilles de pauvre déchet !

Donald : ...

Dingo : ...

Sora : ... Oui m'sieur.

Mickey : Bien, t'as compris qui était ton maître. Répète après moi : « Oui maître »

Sora : O… oui maître.

Mickey : Maintenant je vais insulter ta famille et tu vas me remercier, d'accord ?

Donald : Votre majesté, navré de vous déranger en pleine... remise en place de déchet, mais ne serait-il pas temps de nous dire la raison de votre présence ici ?

Mickey : Il sera temps quand je le dirai, magicien de pacotille. Et d'ailleurs, il n'est qu... QUOI ?! IL EST DÉJA MOINS LE QUART ?! Bon, prenez ça, mes braves, ça suffira pour vous payer un train à la gare. On avisera la suite si vous survivez d'ici notre prochaine rencontre, ordures de prolétaires.

Donald : Oui votre majesté, bien votre majesté.

Mickey : Parfait, filez maintenant, je ne veux plus voir vos sales gueules de pauvres.

_Après un long soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'être enfin débarrassés de la souris égocentrique, ils firent quelques pas vers la gare de la Ville du Crépuscule._

Sora : Bizarre, il était pas comme ça la dernière fois, quand on a fermé la porte.

Dingo : Ce doit être son séjour dans le monde des Ténèbres qui l'a changé...

Donald : Ouais enfin même avant ça, il avait des sursauts de tyrannies, par moments.

Dingo : Oui, je dois avouer qu'il n'était pas toujours tendre.

Donald : Tu te rappelles la fois où Pluto s'était lâché dans la salle du trône ? Les balais enchantés avaient mis trop de temps à nettoyer…

Dingo : Oui, ils se sont tous retrouvés à la scierie.

Sora : C'est clair que ça avait pas l'air d'être un rigolo, toute à l'heure.

Donald : Quelle idée, en même temps, de lui parler de sa taille...

Dingo : Oui, tout le monde sait qu'il complexe dessus.

Sora : Sur ce, et si on s'achetait une place ?

Pence : Attendez !

Olette : Deux secondes, avant que vous mettiez les voiles.

Dingo : Ah, mon petit Hayner !

Donald : Tiens donc, vous avez changé d'avis ?

Hayner : Jamais de la vie, espèce de détraqué !

Olette : Estime-toi heureux que je porte pas plainte contre toi, poulet vicelard !

Dingo : Pourquoi vous êtes venus nous voir, alors ?

Pence : Oh... ben... euh... pour parler... ça va ?

Hayner : J'ai le sentiment que j'te connais, mec, c'est super bizarre.

Donald : Eh regardez ! Notre train va bientôt partir ! Il faudrait se bouger, là, un peu !

Olette : Eh merde, et nous qui voulions vous le faire rater…

Dingo : Mais… mais pourquoi ?

Olette : Ben pour vous emmerder, évidemment.

Sora : Dommage pour vous, on restera pas une minute de plus dans cette ville de tarés avec des types en blancs qui nous attaquent à tous les coins de rue ! Allez, c'est pas si grave ! On se reverra peut-être un jour !

Hayner : Mouais et peut-être qu... AÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

Sora : Au... aucune idée, mon corps a agi tout seul ! Sérieux, j'en sais rien du tout !

Hayner : Ouais bah attends un peu, mon corps va tout seul aller chercher une machette et va te déformer la tronche, tu vas voir !

Donald : Allez Sora, ramène-toi avant que les portes se ferment ! Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de te laisser sur le quai, hein, mais bon…

Sora : Aaaah !

_Sora laissa là ses interlocuteurs et se hâta vers le train, dont les portes se fermèrent environ trois minutes plus tard, ce qui lui aurait largement laissé le temps de dire convenablement au revoir et de prendre un café. Après quelques instants, le train ultra-design tendance avec plein de ch'tites étoiles mimis démarra pour les emmener Dieu seul savait où._

Sora : Vous savez quoi ? Je suis triste...

Donald : Cool.

Dingo : Moi je me sens plutôt gay.

Donald : Joue pas sur les mots, Dingo. Ou plutôt, joue pas aux mots.

Dingo : Hé, on dit pourtant que les opposés s'attirent !

Sora : Aucun rapport...

Dingo : Oh que si !

Sora : Pff, et moi qui pensais que niveau blagues grivoises à peine cachées, j'allais avoir enfin un peu de répit !

Donald : Ça, c'est mal nous connaître !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre **

* * *

Et souvenez-vous qu'à chaque review postée, quelque part dans le monde, un d'escalator en panne est réparé pour nous soulager de la fatigue des ascensions pédestres


	7. Cheyenne Sid

_**Chapitre 7 - Cheyenne Sid**_

Sora : Le train s'arrête, on dirait...

Donald : Est-ce que c'est notre arrêt au moins ?

Sora : Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on sait pas vraiment quel est notre arrêt, justement...

Dingo : C'est un train magique, non ? On est les seuls dedans, alors s'il s'arrête, c'est qu'on doit descendre là.

Sora : Voilà, le train est arrêté.

Donald : Les portes s'ouvrent, descendons !

Dingo : Tiens, on n' est plus du tout dans la même ville que toute à l'heure, là !

Sora : Y a juste quelques arbustes autour de nous, une grande tour, et... tiens ? Y a quelque chose devant la porte !

Donald : Quelqu'un plutôt, et un gros en plus !

Sora : Ouais, il bloque carrément le passage.

Dingo : On devrait lui demander de bouger un peu, non ?

Sora : Eh gros tas, tu bouges ? ... s'il te plaît.

? : Mmh... Je me demande comment s'en sortent mes petits Sans-cœurs !

Donald : Il ne t'a pas écouté...

Dingo : Et qui plus est, il a mentionné des Sans-cœurs, alors il y a peu de chances qu'il soit de notre côté…

? : Hein ? Qui est ce qui est en train de faire du bruit, là, derrière moi ? Arrêtez un peu, j'essaie de me concentrer !

Sora : Eh ben ! Il nous parle mais prend même pas la peine de se retourner, c'est pas très poli...

Donald : En même temps, l'avoir toi-même appelé « gros tas » juste avant, je pense pas que ce soit le summum de la politesse.

Dingo : Dites-moi, ô inconnu qui nous tourne le dos, qui est-ce qui habite là ?

? : Vous ne savez pas ? Les escaliers à l'intérieur de cette tour montent jusque chez Yen Sid !

Sora : Cheyenne Sid ? C'est quoi ce nom débile ? C'est un Indien, ton gars ? Et pourquoi pas Apache Kid ou Sioux Bill ?

Donald : C'est YEN SID ! D'ailleurs, ce nom me dit quelque chose !

Dingo : Il venait souvent au château de Disney, non ? Il y faisait quoi, déjà ?

Sora : Mmh... Si on essaie d'interpréter avec son nom, un yencide, c'est un tueur de monnaie japonaise, non ?

Donald : L'idée est bonne – enfin, c'est relatif par rapport à tes idées habituelles – mais je vois mal comment on peut tuer de l'oseille...

? : En fait vous y étiez presque ! Yen Sid est un célèbre blanchisseur d'argent ! Y a plein d'organismes font appel à lui !

Sora : Hein ? Mais c'est pas un peu… illégal, ça ?

Donald : Voilà, ça me revient ! C'est le roi Mickey qui l'appelait souvent quand il rentrait au château avec des mallettes pleines ! Ca lui arrivait à peu près deux à trois fois par mois en même temps que ses crises de mégalomanie, et souvent après ça il ouvrait des nouveaux parcs d'attraction et rachetait des studios de cinéma. Ceci explique cela.

? : Et quand mes fidèles Sans-cœurs seront parvenus jusqu'à lui pour lui demander ses services, l'argent que Maléfique a cambriolé il y a tant d'années sera enfin utilisable ! J'ai mis du temps à retrouver ce type, mais elle sera bientôt reconnaissante, et j'aurais une vraie chambre, au lieu d'un placard à balais ! Avec un babyfoot ! UN BABYFOOT !

Donald : Maléfique ? Ha ha... le con…

Sora : La bonne blague !

? : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_Finalement, après tout ce temps passé dos à ses interlocuteurs, la grosse masse qui bouchait le passage fit volte-face, avant d'être immédiatement reconnu._

Donald : Toi ?!

Dingo : Mais c'est Pat ça, non ?

Sora : Hein ? Pat ? Comme aux échecs ?

Pat : Tiens, tiens, les deux sous-fifres du roi souris ! Vous me lâcherez jamais, même dans ce trou paumé, hein ?

Sora : Sérieusement, c'est qui, ce couillon-là ?

Donald : Il est du Château Disney, lui aussi, où il a causé pas mal d'embrouilles. Le pire qu'il ait fait, ça a été de vouloir renverser le roi pour imposer un régime communiste, mais ça a lamentablement échoué quand il a oublié de truquer les élections. Résultat, le roi Mickey a été réélu et a réinstallé la monarchie. Et la guillotine, aussi. T'as un évadé du couloir de la mort devant toi.

Sora : Il m'a l'air d'un beau boulet, en tout cas ! En plus, Maléfique on l'a éclatée y a pas mal de temps, alors il faudrait penser à te mettre à jour, bouboule !

Pat : Ce sont des calmo... calonm... C'est pas vrai, enfin ! J'vous permets pas de dire des âneries pareilles ! Sans-cœurs, venez à moi !

_Une poignée d'Ombres, le plus bas échelon des créatures des Ténèbres, se matérialisa autour d'eux avant de leur sauter dessus. _

Sora : Ha ha ! Le naze ! On a défoncé Ansem et des Sans-cœurs bien plus coriaces, et lui y croit pouvoir nous avoir avec des petites frappes de rien du tout ?

Donald : Peut-être, mais oublie pas qu'on est un peu rouillés, là, depuis le temps.

Sora : Ben en tout cas, c'est déjà fini ! Ils étaient pourris, tes larbins, gros !

Pat : Rah ! Ça se passera pas comma ça ! Puisque vous me laissez pas le choix, je vais vous attaquer moi même ! Préparez vous à être aplatis comme des crêpes ! Yaaaah ! SUPER-PAT-CHARGE !

Donald : Ouais, enfin j'ai juste à faire un pas de ce côté et c'est bon. Voilà.

Pat : Hein ? Noon ! Re… revenez sur ma trajectoire ! Revenez tout de suite sur ma tr… Ouaaaah !

Sora : Ça en fait, du bruit, un tas de graisse qui tombe.

Donald : Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais on va te laisser, maintenant, hein.

Pat : A... attendez un peu que je me relève ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! Bon, d'accord, c'est clair que j'ai pas gagné... MAIS VOUS NON PLUS ! Match nul !

Sora : Ouais, un pat, quoi.

Donald : Pour lui, c'est clairement un échec.

Sora : Maintenant qu'on a réglé ce problème-là, on monte ?

Dingo : Entièrement d'accord, allons-y.

Pat : Qu… quelqu'un ne veut pas m'aider à me relever ? Allez… s'il vous plaît...

Sora : Désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous avec une urgence ! Pas le temps !

Donald : Moi, le lundi, j'ai piscine.

Pat : Mais on est dimanche !

Donald : Et tu voudrais que je perde mon souffle à te relever à moins de 24 heures de mon entraînement intensif ?

Pat : Dingo !

Dingo : Moi, contrairement aux deux autres, je suis quelqu'un de bien, alors plutôt que de te mentir, je vais être honnête avec toi, Pat : si je ne te remets pas sur tes pieds, c'est parce que je n'en ai aucune envie.

Donald : Allez, on a une tour à monter !

_Une fois la porte ouverte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le vestibule de la tour avant d'entreprendre à monter les escaliers. Des Sans-cœurs tentèrent parfois, ici et là, de se mettre sur leur passage, mais quelques coups de Keyblade, de bâton, ou de bouclier suffirent largement pour leur faire amèrement regretter cette idée saugrenue. Á chaque étage, cependant le nombre d'ennemis croissait, et ce fut bientôt au tour des Soldats Sans-cœurs, ces Ombres pudiques qui ont découvert l'usage de vêtements et d'un casque, de se joindre au combat, au risque de donner un petit peu plus de fil à retordre à nos héros._

Dingo : Pfiou ! Nous en voilà débarrassés ! Ceux-là étaient un peu plus forts que les faiblards de toute à l'heure, le niveau augmente petit à petit, j'ai l'impression…

Donald : Du coup, ça en fait combien, là, au juste ?

Sora : D'ennemis ? Aucune idée, j'ai pas compté, moi...

Donald : Non, d'étages. Dingo, t'as compté ?

Dingo : Pas vraiment, je me pose plutôt une autre question, depuis toute à l'heure…

Sora : Quoi donc ?

Dingo : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a encore autant de Sans-cœurs, dans le coin ? On leur avait pas réglé leur compte, la dernière fois ?

Donald : Je sais pas trop ce qu'on a fait en fermant la porte, en fait... On a pas vaincu les Ténèbres, c'est sûr, vu qu'ils existeront toujours, alors j'imagine que les Sans-cœurs continueront éternellement à s'incruster un peu partout dans l'univers.

Sora : Je comprends rien, on a servi à quoi, alors ?!

Donald : Essayons d'expliquer ça avec une image que tu vas comprendre. Ferme les yeux et imagine une boîte de nuit.

Sora : O.K. J'imagine. Là, j'suis en train de danser, je mets le feu sur la piste !

Donald : Bon, détourne un peu tes yeux du cul de la fille qui te fait face et regarde vers l'entrée. Tu aperçois un groupe de castors racailles qui commencent à foutre le bordel et à insulter les gens.

Sora : L'équivalent des Sans-cœurs ?

Donald : Voilà. Mais là surviennent trois videurs qui les virent vite fait bien fait. La boîte de nuit est sauvée, tout le monde peut faire la fête, et tu te retrouves le lendemain matin, le cerveau endolori, en compagnie de ta conquête nocturne, qui se trouve être en réalité Robert, un vieux camionneur que l'éclairage a rendu méconnaissable.

Dingo : Sora et un camionneur viril ? Ça y est, je fantasme déjà.

Sora : Hé, tu t'éloignes un peu du sujet, là !

Donald : Tout ça pour dire que rien n'empêchera ces foutus castors de revenir à la charge, même après avoir été virés à coups de pieds, de poings, de clé, ou de je-ne-sais-quelle-arme-qui-ressemble-à-rien.

Sora : En gros, il faudrait mettre des videurs un peu partout dans l'univers !

Dingo : Il faudrait beaucoup de videurs...

Sora : Enfin en attendant, c'est à nous de nous occuper de ces lascars...

Dingo : Oui, on est un peu les videurs de l'univers.

Donald : Je me demande comment on en est arrivés à parler de ça, quand même.

Sora : Quelque chose à redire, Donald ?

Donald : Oui, et ça serait quelque chose comme : « Continuons notre route au lieu de dire n'importe quoi »

Sora : Hé, c'est toi qui es parti là-dessus !

Donald : Et c'est vous qui avez continué.

Dingo : Au lieu de nous disputer, venez, dépêchons-nous d'aller voir Yen-Sid.

_La chambre de ce dernier ne se trouvait en réalité qu'à une dizaine de mètres, séparée d'eux par quelques dernières marches. Ils n'eurent alors plus qu'à pousser la porte pour se retrouver devant le vénérable Yen Sid. Celui-ci avait une aura particulière qui imposait le respect. Donald s'inclina d'office, ainsi que Dingo, avec bien plus d'entrain. Sora, quant à lui, se contenta de lever la main._

Sora : Yo.

Donald : Eh, Sora ! Je sais que t'as aucune notion de politesse, mais fais au moins semblant d'être courtois !

Dingo : Oui, baisse-toi comme moi !

Donald : Euh, non, peut-être pas quand-même, toi t'as l'air d'y prendre un peu trop de plaisir.

Yen Sid : Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est tout aussi impoli de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ?

Donald : Pardonnez-nous, maître Yen Sid !

Yen Sid : Ce n'est rien, mes braves... Avez-vous pu voir le roi ?

Sora : Ouais, mais on a eu un peu de mal, il est toujours aussi petit...

Donald : SORA !

Sora : Désolé, celle-là j'étais obligé de la sortir !

Yen Sid : Ma foi, si je n'avais eu l'habitude de multiplier les vannes du même acabit derrière son dos minuscule, je t'aurais foudroyé sur place...

Donald : En tout cas, le roi nous a seulement dit de prendre le train, qui nous a alors amené ici, votre éminence.

Yen Sid : Mmh... Il voudrait donc que je vous dise quel est votre rôle dans cette nouvelle aventure...

Sora : Pff… Alors on va vraiment se taper un nouveau tour de la galaxie ? Moi, j'aurais bien aimé rentrer chez moi avec Riku, et Kairi. On aurait mangé des cacahuètes à s'en péter la panse devant le soleil couchant. Ensuite, je me serais marié avec Kairi et on aurait eu deux ou trois gosses, ou peut-être neuf, pour constituer une équipe de baseball, et j'aurais trouvé un boulot sympa et peinard comme chef de construction de cabanes sur la plage de l'Île du Destin...

Yen Sid : Malheureusement, c'est impossible, Sora. Riku fait une allergie aux arachides, la Fédération Spatiale du Sport interdit les équipes composées de plus de trois membres d'une même famille depuis les incidents des Jeux Galaxolympiques du Pays Imaginaire, il y a trente-cinq ans et la crise économique a fait monter le prix du bois des cabanes à un prix tout simplement ahurissant.

Sora : Quoi ?! Mais comment il a...

Donald : Maître Yen Sid est doté d'omniscience. C'est comme ça qu'il sait d'où vient l'argent qu'il doit blanchir.

Yen Sid : Ma grand mère, blanchisseuse également, me disait toujours : « Chaque mallette de munnies a sa propre histoire, et la connaître t'enrichira encore plus que si tu étais payé le double, ou que si tu pigeonnais ton client, ce dont tu ne dois pas te priver pour autant. Tu reprendras bien des pommes de terre ? Non ? Tiens, reprends-en quand même. » Une personne formidable, qu'elle était, ma grand mère. Elle faisait aussi des gâteaux exquis.

Sora : Non pas que votre vie passionnante soit pas passionnante, hein, maître blanchisseur, mais vous aviez parlé d'une nouvelle aventure, toute à l'heure... Si on est vraiment obligés de s'y résigner, dites-nous au moins ce que c'est et ce qu'on est censés faire, quoi.

Yen Sid : Naturellement. Mais tout d'abord...

_D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un vieux manuscrit aux pages jaunies par les affres du temps._

Yen Sid : Lisez ce livre, et reparlez-moi quand vous aurez fini.

Dingo : Tout le livre ? Il va y en avoir pour un moment…

Yen Sid : Mais non, mais non, ce sera rapide. C'est un livre magique.

Donald : Bon, d'accord…

Sora : De quoi est-ce que ça parle, Donald ?

Donald : « ...Laissez mariner deux à trois heures, mélangez le tout, puis ajoutez quelques épices... » Dis donc il se fout de nous ? Comment c'est censé nous aider dans notre quête, une recette de cuisine ?

Dingo : Au moins, ça pourrait nous aider pour notre repas de ce soir. Je vais prendre des notes.

Sora : Passe quelques pages, on va bien finir par tomber sur un truc intéressant...

Dingo : Hé, j'avais pas fini d'écrire !

Donald : « Harry était terrifié. Voldemort, son ennemi de toujours, venait de lui casser sa baguette en deux dans un rire effroyable. Tentant pour le tout, le jeune homme sortit un saucisson de son sac, le pointa sur son adversaire et hurla « Expelliarmus » à son pire ennemi. Le saucisson de Minotaure ayant des propriétés magiques très puissantes, l'effroyable type sans-nez vola sur plusieurs mètres. » C'est une blague ?

Yen Sid : Non, non, c'est un hors série qui vaut une véritable fortune ! La vénérable Rowling l'a écrit sous acides, alors vous pensez bien que cela vaut le coup d'œil !

Sora : Mais c'est moi ou y a rien qui nous soit utile, dans ce bouquin ?!

Yen Sid : Eh bien, il me semble que vers la pa…

Donald : Ouah ! Qu'est ce que...

Sora : Hein ? Eh ! Pourquoi ils sont tous dans des positions bizarres ?

Yen Sid : Oui, un ami m'y a aussi intégré le Kamasutra.

Donald : Et y a même une rubrique spéciale pour les autres sexualités…

Dingo : Oh oh !

Donald : Il doit bien y avoir ce qu'on cherche, dans ce maudit livre, non ?! Je vais continuer à chercher.

Dingo : Oh mais y en a marre, pourquoi vous ne me laissez jamais le temps de prendre des notes ?!

Sora : J'crois que ce serait plus rapide de vous demander directement, m'sieur, nan ?

Donald : Je crois aussi... Là, je viens de tomber par hasard sur une bande dessinée intitulée « Tintin à Rapture »

Yen Sid : Oui, c'est un remake du « Trésor de Rackham le Rouge ».

Sora : Allez, dites-nous ce qu'on a besoin de savoir !

Yen Sid : Oui, bon, d'accord, je vais tout vous dire, puisque vous n'êtes pas fichus de trouver ça vous mêmes. Votre nouvelle quête consistera à vaincre toujours plus d'ennemis pour sauver une fois encore l'univers. Voilà !

Sora : Hein ? Mais ça, on le savait !

Donald : En fait, dès qu'on a rouvert les yeux, on a senti que c'était reparti pour un tour.

Dingo : C'est vrai, l'univers a toujours besoin d'être sauvé...

Sora : Mais alors vous avez pas de vraies infos à nous donner, en fait ?!

Yen Sid : Mais si, enfin ! Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche !

Dingo : Ah non, je m'y connais là-dedans et je peux vous affirmer que ça n'avait rien à voir !

Yen Sid : BREF, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration avec un peu de magie à base d'illusions. Vous voyez cet individu que je viens de faire apparaître ?

Donald : Mais c'est moi ! Et je suis pas aussi petit ! Et certainement pas aussi laid !

Sora : Moi, je le trouve un peu plus grand que l'original.

Donald : Ca suffit, Yen Sid, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me rendre plus beau que « ça » !

Yen Sid : Hé, ho, je suis blanchisseur, moi, pas esthéticienne !

Dingo : Mais tu es très mignon comme tu es, Donald !

Donald : Je t'ai rien demandé, à toi !

Sora : Le pauvre, il peut même pas se replier non plus sur sa beauté intérieure …

Yen Sid : Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Imaginons que Donald cède aux Ténèbres et devienne un...

Donald : Et pourquoi je cèderais au Ténèbres ? Je serais plus fragile psychologiquement que les deux autres, c'est ça qui est insinué ?

Sora : Peut-être qu'ils pourraient te corrompre avec des petits gâteaux, j'en sais rien moi.

Donald : Tu crois vraiment que je cèderai face à ça ? Ça dépendrait vraiment du parfum, alors !

Yen Sid : BREF, IMAGINONS que Donald cède aux Ténèbres POUR UNE RAISON OU UNE AUTRE...

Sora : Déjà, il faut pas une imagination débordante.

Dingo : Là, tu es méchant.

Donald : Sora, tu ne connais rien de mes goûts en matière de pâtisserie !

Yen Sid : IMAGINONS QUE DONALD CÈDE AUX PUTAIN DE TÉNÉBRES...

Donald : Oui, oui, maître Yen Sid, nous sommes toute ouïes.

Yen Sid : Dans ce cas, il deviendrait un Sans-cœur.

Donald : ...

Dingo : ...

Sora : Mais on le sait déjà depuis le tout début, ça !

Donald : Tout compte fait, Sora, tu peux continuer à dire n'importe quoi.

Yen Sid : Non mais attendez ! Ce n'était que l'introduction !

Dingo : Je crois que je devrais vous apprendre une chose ou deux sur l'art de la mise en bouche, Maître Yen Sid.

Yen Sid : En fait, si en plus de cela, la personnalité de Donald est suffisamment puissante, et Dieu sait qu'elle l'est...

Donald : C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Que je suis trop caractériel ?

Sora : Donald, on en a marre que tu interrompes sans cesse le monsieur.

Donald : Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?!

Dingo : Chut, j'essaie d'écouter…

Donald : Pff…

Yen Sid : Un nouvel être, appelé « Simili », sera également crée... Une coquille vide, si vous préférez, qui se reconnaît par sa blancheur.

Sora : Donc c'est ça, notre nouvel ennemi, en plus des sales voleurs de cœurs ?

Yen Sid : Je n'ai pas encore dit si c'était ou non un ennemi !

Sora : Ben y en a qui ont essayé de nous buter, toute à l'heure, à la gare…

Yen Sid : Oh... eh bien, euh... oui, en effet, ce sont des ennemis, et le plus commun d'entre eux, c'est celui-ci ! Hop ! Il s'agit d...

Sora : Je sais ! Ça s'appelle un « Désyntoxeur » !

Donald : Euh… quoi ?

Sora : C'est venu du plus profond de moi. C'est sûrement ce qui explique pourquoi ce nom est aussi classe !

Donald : Un étron aussi, ça vient du plus profond de toi. Tu commences à percevoir le lien avec ton idée de nom ?

Yen Sid : … d'une créature que l'on nomme le « Reflet ».

Sora : Sauf mon respect et tout ça, très cher Cheyenne, je préfère mon nom à moi.

Donald : Et ils sont dangereux, ces Reflets ?

Yen Sid : Eux non, mais ils obéissent à des Similis supérieurs, qui ont gardé leur apparence d'origine... Ceux là sont très forts et n'hésiteront devant aucune ruse pour vous mettre des bâtons dans vos roues !

Sora : De toute façon, la roue c'est dépassé ! Les blocs gummi, c'est l'avenir !

Yen Sid : Très bien, alors « pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les réacteurs à fusion de vaisseau Gummi. »

Sora : O.K, là par contre c'est un peu plus flippant et dangereux.

Donald : Autre chose à savoir sur ces lascars ?

Yen Sid : Les plus puissants d'entre eux ont formé l'Organisation XIII, ils n'ont pas de cœur et font semblant d'avoir des sentiments, mais en ce qui concerne leur but, il nous est encore inconnu.

Sora : Ouah ! C'était plutôt expéditif ! Vous torchez toujours vos fins de discours comme ça ?

Yen Sid : Uniquement quand je risque de me faire interrompre à chaque seconde par des malpolis.

Sora : Ah oui, ça se tient.

Donald : Que doit-on faire, alors, maintenant ?

Yen Sid : Allez dans la salle à côté, Sora doit y changer de vêtements.

Dingo : C'est vrai que Sora a énormément grandi depuis qu'on l'a rencontré. On voit même ses jolis petits mollets ! Quelle indécence !

Donald : Et surtout, ses fringues sont tellement sales que la crasse s'y est incrustée et est devenue impossible à enlever.

Dingo : Oui, aussi.

Sora : Allez ! C'est l'heure du relooking !

Yen Sid : Fais cependant attention, Sora, parce que les Bonnes Fées sont des vieilles vicelardes...

Sora : Oh. Finalement, on peut aller dans un magasin de fringues classique, hein, vous sav…

Donald : Discute pas et rentre !

Sora : Aaah !

_Poussé par son camarade à travers l'antre de la pièce voisine. Il se retrouva face aux trois Bonnes Fées qui le regardaient d'un air lubrique pendant que ses comparses le suivaient en fermant la porte derrière eux._

Pâquerette : Oooh ! Mais qui vois-je ?

Pimprenelle : Mais c'est Sora !

Flora : Viens par là, mon mignon !

Sora : Sans façon, je préfère rester près de la porte ! On sait jamais, vous savez, une alerte à l'incendie est si vite arrivAaaah !

Donald : Fais pas de manières et avance, froussard !

Dingo : Ne t'inquiète pas Sora ! Moi vivant, tu ne te feras jamais violer par des représentantes de cette odieuse gent féminine !

Sora : C'est très sympa de ta part, vraiment, Dingo, mais…

Flora : Nous ? Te violer ? Ho ho ho, tu nous connais bien mal !

Pâquerette : Nous n'en avons pas besoin, avec notre charme naturel !

Donald : Tiens, c'est marrant, moi aussi, parfois, j'appelle ma magie « charme ».

Pimprenelle : N'oublions pas que de nombreux jeunes hommes se voient attirés par les dames plus mûres et expérimentées !

Sora : Oh, vous savez, je sais vraiment pas si ça vaut la peine de partager votre expérience avec moi, j'apprends jamais rien !

Donald : Au moins, c'est bien que tu le reconnaisses.

Dingo : Et alors, il vient, cet essayage ?

Flora : Oui, oui, naturellement...

Pimprenelle : De toute manière, ce garçon n'était pas mon genre !

Pâquerette : Oui, il est vraiment trop jeune, trop puéril !

Sora : Hé ! Dites que j'ai aucun sex-appeal, pendant que vous y êtes !

Donald : Dis donc, Sora, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

Sora : Ouais, bon, bref. Mesdames, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me filer des fringues, s'il vous plaît ?

Dingo : Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas nous demander de sortir pendant qu'il se change, hein ?

Pimprenelle : Nul besoin !

Flora : Voyons voir... Est-ce que ceci vous irait ?

_Elle appuya sa question d'un petit coup sec de baguette magique, et les vêtements bariolés de Sora se changèrent en..._

Donald : … En léopard ?!

Sora : C'est quoi cette sensation bizarre au niveau de mon entrejambe, là ?

Flora : Ah, tu dois parler du string, c'est la tendance !

Dingo : Il est parfait, comme ça ! En route !

Sora : J'suis pas du tout d'accord ! Vous allez me changer ça, et tout de suite !

Pimprenelle : Je le savais, que ton sens de la mode était dépassé, ma chère Flora. Allez ! Et un petit coup de baguette magique, un !

Sora : Heeein?! Mais c'est encore pire ! J'suis attaché et ligoté ! Et c'est quoi, cette texture qui me colle à la peau ?!

Pimprenelle : C'est du latex, et ça te va à MER-VEILLE, mon petit !

Sora : Non mais 'faut arrêter là, vous êtes pas bien ! Soyez sérieuses deux minutes, c'est plus drôle !

Pâquerette : Il a raison, mesdames, arrêtons là les bêtises. Les vêtements que vous avez choisi ont d'un mauvais goût effroyable !

Sora : Content qu'on soit du même avis !

Pâquerette : Abracadabra !

Dingo : OooOOooOoh !

Donald : Tu saignes du nez, Dingo.

Sora : Euuh… Vous l'avez loupé, votre sort. Mes vêtements sont pas du tout apparus !

Pâquerette : On appelle ça « la tenue d'Adam » !

Sora : Ton Adam était peut-être exhibitionniste, mais pas moi ! J'veux des vraies fringues, moi !

Flora : C'est fou, tout de même ! Tu n'es jamais content !

Pimprenelle : Comment veux-tu qu'on t'habille convenablement dans ces conditions ?!

Sora : Vous appelez ça convenable ? Vous m'habillez uniquement selon vos goûts à vous !

Dingo : Tu es trop exigeant, Sora ! Pense un peu aux autres ! Ton costume actuel te met parfaitement en valeur !

Donald : Non mais je suis le seul, ici, à pas avoir envie de voir son service trois pièces en permanence ? Te laisse pas faire, Sora, demande un sac à patate, comme ça ce sera réglé !

Sora : Nan ! Vous allez faire ce que MOI je veux !

Pâquerette : Très bien, alors que souhaite Monsieur le Roi de la Mode ?

Sora : Alors déjà j'veux être en noir, parce que le noir, c'est classe, ça fait genre « sombre guerrier mystérieux », et puis du coup, la nuit j'pourrai faire le ninja, ce qui était pas trop pratique, avant, avec mes vêtements multicolores...

Donald : Je t'ai dit de demander un sac à patate, pas de t'habiller COMME un sac à patate.

Sora : Ensuite, je veux un pantalon bien large pour avoir de la place pour bouger mes petites gambette genre quand je fais des méga-sauts de plusieurs mètres de haut en donnant des coups de Keyblade.

Dingo : Oooh… et dire que tu aurais pu être si sexy…

Sora : Par contre, j'veux quelques éléments de couleur quand même, hein, par exemple des nouvelles chaussures avec des bouts jaunes, des petits machins rouges ici et là, histoire de pas avoir l'air d'être d'un émo, quoi.

Donald : C'est pas toi qui t'étais coupé les veines, pourtant, une fois ?

Sora : Ça a rien à voir, je m'étais raté avec le coupe-ongle.

Donald : Ah.

Flora : So... Sora, tu es bien sûr que tu veux ça ? Tu es vraiment, VRAIMENT sûr ?

Pimprenelle : Ça risque de ne pas aller avec la couleur de tes yeux... et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça…

Pâquerette : Surtout, tu risques fort de devenir la risée de tout l'univers !

Sora : Je le serai toujours moins qu'avec vos goûts vestimentaires bizarres !

Flora : Comme tu voudras... allez mes dames, c'est malheureux, mais le client est roi !

_Toutes trois parfaitement synchronisées, elles donnèrent un léger coup de baguette magique dans le vide, et Sora se vit en une seconde vêtu comme il le désirait._

Sora : Yeaaaaah ! C'est génial !

Pâquerette : Á toi d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes, jeune homme.

Pimprenelle : Snif… un… un corps si doux et vigoureux, gâché dans des haillons pareils...

Flora : Shhh… ne pleure pas, Pimprenelle... ça va aller…

Sora : Tiens, par contre, je sens une odeur bizarre...

Donald : C'est l'odeur des vêtements propres.

Sora : Oh.

Flora : Sache que ces vêtements sont magiques et se laveront automatiquement.

Sora : Ah ben c'est cool, ça !

Pimprenelle : Ils te permettront également de fusionner avec tes compagnons.

Pâquerette : Prends cette sphère et essaie.

_Sora recueillit la sphère dans ses mains. Il l'observa quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de lumière l'aveugle, lui et tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Lorsque cette clarté s'estompa, il se retrouva en pantalon blanc ultra-moulant avec un string noir distinctement visible en dessous, un T-shirt tout aussi serré, à l'effigie des Village People, et il tenait dans sa main droite une deuxième Keyblade, de forme phallique._

Donald : Pas de doute possible, c'est avec Dingo qu'il a fusionné.

Pimprenelle : Oooh ! Voilà qui lui va à ravir !

Sora : J'ai l'air trop chou, dans ce petit attirail ! Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?! C'est le Dingo en moi, qui parle comme ça ? Bon, en tout cas, je dois avouer qu'avoir une deuxième Keyblade, ça troue mon cul… ÇA TROUE LE CUL, je veux dire ! Bordel, Dingo !

Donald : Bon allez, reprends ta forme normale, il est temps d'aller voir notre blanchisseur.

_Une fois Sora et Dingo séparés, ils ouvrirent à nouveau la porte du bureau de Yen Sid, mais trouvèrent ce dernier en grande conversation avec un visiteur._

? : Come ?! Tu te moques di mio, blanchisseur !

Yen Sid : Pas du tout, votre argent vient d'une banque qui est à plus de 5 années-lumière d'ici, il y a une taxe à payer.

? : Ça ne se passera pas come ci, je me vengerai, pazzo !

Yen Sid : Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous...

Sora : Euh, on dérange ?

Yen Sid : Mmh ? Qu... AAAaaaah ! Oh, ce n'est que toi, Sora... Dis-donc, elles se relâchent, les Bonnes Fées ! C'est un véritable concentré de mauvais goût que tu portes là !

Donald : Il peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, maître. C'est lui qui l'a demandé...

Yen Sid : Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les jeunes... Bref, on va faire vite pour la suite parce que j'ai un rendez-vous important avec le président d'une république bananière dans quelques minutes. Vous allez devoir voyager de monde en monde pour débloquer des verrous célestes et retrouver Mickey et Riku. Des questions ? Méfiez-vous parce que je n'ai pas de réponses !

Donald : Euh... on va se contenter de ça, alors...

Sora : Mais vous êtes pas censé être omniscient ?!

Yen Sid : Seulement quand j'ai le temps de vous répondre. Du balai, maintenant !

Dingo : Voyager de monde en monde, c'est pas déjà ce que le roi fait ?

Sora : Il va falloir essayer de le retrouver pour savoir quoi faire ensuite, alors…

Donald : Mais comment est-on censés voyager, exactement ?

Yen Sid : Ah, et bien pour cela...

_Il claqua des doigts, et à la seconde qui suivit, le vaisseau Gummi de nos héros apparut à la fenêtre, avec à son bord les deux mécanos Tic et Tac, tous deux au garde à vous._

Sora : Hé ! On l'avait pas customisé, notre Gummi ?

Donald : Toi et ton tunning...

Sora : Avoue qu'il était beaucoup plus balèze qu'au départ, notre vaisseau !

Dingo : Tant pis, on l'améliorera encore une fois, s'il le faut !

Donald : On aura tout le temps pour ça, plus tard.

_Ils furent capables d'y monter par le biais du point de sauvegarde qui se trouvait à proximité, et s'envolèrent après s'être brièvement réadaptés aux commandes, mais au même moment, un corbeau entrait dans la salle des Bonnes Fées en portant un manteau noir, un manteau familier, un manteau démoniaque, un manteau… noir comme le jais._

Pimprenelle : Ce manteau me dit quelque chose...

Pâquerette : Il serait beaucoup plus joli avec des petites fleurs dessus.

Flora : Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Pimprenelle : Oh ! Le corbeau a déposé le manteau par terre !

Flora : Est-ce un cadeau ?

Pâquerette : Comme c'est gentil ! Mais... on n'en veut pas...

Flora : Oh ! Le manteau est en train de se dresser !

Pâquerette : C'est sûrement le vent ! Oui, oui ! C'est le vent !

Pimprenelle : AAAAH ! JE LE RECONNAIS ! C'EST LE MANTEAU DE MALÉFIQUE !

Flora : AAAAH ! GRANDS DIEUX !

Pâquerette : NOOOON ! PAS ELLE !

_Dans leur précipitation et en essayant de sortir de la pièce, elles coururent dans tous les sens et s'ouvrirent toutes trois le crâne : une sur la table basse en tombant, une sur l'armoire et la troisième se frappa avec la lampe de bureau pour faire comme les deux autres. Une fois que l'ignoble intruse se fut levée, elle ria de longues minutes en observant les dégâts de son apparition._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous qu'à chaque review postée, le prix du Nutella baisse de quelques centimes ~


	8. La Forteresse Immémorable

_**Chapitre 8 - La Forteresse Immémorable **_

_Dans une petite bourgade à l'allure tranquille, dominée par l'ombre d'un gigantesque château, nos amis se promenaient tranquillement, fraîchement débarqués du Gummi, avec une légère impression de déjà-vu._

Dingo : Décidément, je crois que je reconnais ce monde…  
Donald : Oui, c'est la Forteresse Oubliée.  
Sora : Pourtant on s'en rappelle.  
Donald : C'est juste un nom.  
Sora : Par contre, on était pas venus dans ce coin-là, la dernière fois, si ?  
Donald : En effet, avant c'était juste le château, maintenant on dirait qu'on est dans la ville...  
Dingo : Pourtant, pour une ville ce n'est pas très animé ici...  
Sora : Ouais, c'est pas la joie...  
Dingo : J'imagine qu'on va retrouver nos vieux amis de Traverse !  
Sora : Pourquoi ça ? Tu viens de dire qu'ils étaient à Traverse !  
Dingo : Oui, mais Léon et ses amis viennent d'ici, il me semble.  
Donald : Exact, après qu'on ait viré Maléfique du château, ils sont revenus dans ce monde et s'y sont réinstallés.  
Sora : Ah, d'accord.  
Dingo : On n'a qu'à suivre le chemin et on tombera forcément sur... Oh !  
Donald : Qu'est ce qu'y a Ding... Ah ça recommence !  
Sora : Des Sans cœurs...  
Donald : On les a vus, Sora ! Pas besoin que tu nous le dises !  
Sora : Ben oui, mais jusque là vous aviez pas dit leur nom, comment ils peuvent savoir de qui il s'agit ?  
Dingo : Qui ça, « ils » ?  
Sora : Euh... J'en sais rien, en fait… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été manipulé par quelque chose pour dire ça…  
Donald : Laisse tomber, Dingo, il est encore dans un délire incompréhensible...  
Dingo : Je vois ça.

_Sans plus se préoccuper de cette ridicule théorie de « manipulation », aussi farfelue qu'incohérente – celui qui osera affirmer le contraire se verra envoyer de l'anthrax dans du papier cadeau au prochain Noël – notre héros sortit sa Keyblade._

Sora : De toute façon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a des Sans-cœur à éclater !  
Donald : Trop tard, on s'en est occupés.  
Dingo : Tu es lent, Sora.  
Sora : Hein ? Quand est-ce que vous les avez battus ?  
Dingo : Ben pendant qu'on parlait...  
Donald : Nous, tu vois, on se bat en frappant. Ça s'appelle « faire deux choses à la fois ». C'est très pratique, dans la vie. Un jour, peut-être, ton petit cerveau en sera capable, mais j'pense qu'on peut toujours rêver.  
Sora : Bon, d'accord, mais en tout cas voilà une deuxième vague d'ennemis !  
Donald : Ah oui, en effet... Bon, cette fois-ci tâche de servir à quelque chose, hein.  
Sora : Pas besoin de me le d... Eh ! Y a un truc qui est apparu en faisant un bruit bizarre !  
Donald : Mmh ? Où ça ?  
Dingo : Il a raison ! Regarde, là ! Y a un machin informatique bizarre tout pixellisé qui est sorti du sol et qui a frappé un Sans-cœur !  
Donald : Exact, c'est... plutôt étrange, je dois dire…  
Sora : Ben au moins ça nous aide, alors on va pas s'en plaindre !  
Donald : Oui enfin vu le niveau de ces Sans-coeur, c'est pas comme si ça nous était VRAIMENT indispensable...  
? : Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Donald, à ce que je vois.  
Dingo : Qui est-ce qui parle ?  
Sora : Là sur le rempart ! Y a une fille ninja avec un gros shuriken ! Voyons voir… Youffie ?  
Youffie : En chair et en os ! Mais dis-moi, Sora, t'es vraiment obligé de décrire tout ce que tu vois sans laisser aux autres le temps de regarder par eux mêmes ?  
Donald : C'est ce qu'on vient de lui dire, justement. Pour un peu, j'en viendrais presque à me demander s'il a pas mis la main sur l'héroïne de Tic et Tac, avant de venir.  
Dingo : Ils se droguent, ces deux-là ?  
Donald : Déjà, s'ils prenaient pas d'hélium toutes les cinq minutes, tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient une voix pareille ?  
Dingo : Eh bien, si on relie le ton de la voix à la virilité, et donc la taille des bijoux de famille, on peut penser qu'il est normal qu'ils aient une voix aussi aigüe.  
Donald : Pas nécessairement, ça peut être proportionnel.  
Youffie : Par contre, j'avais oublié à quel point ces deux là pouvaient se lancer dans des débats... existentiels...  
Sora : Ouais, ça les prend, de temps en temps.  
Youffie : En tout cas, venez, je vais vous mener aux autres.  
Sora : Au fait, c'étaient quoi, ces machins qui sortaient du sol pour frapper les Sans-cœurs ?  
Youffie : Ça ? Oh, c'était tout simplement le système de défense de la ville. C'est géré par l'ordinateur de Cid.  
Sora : Ah, je comprends mieux, du coup ! Bon, ben allons voir toute la troupe !  
Youffie : Bien d'accord ! Vous venez, vous deux ?  
Donald : Non, je suis désolé mais son dernier album était nul et archinul.  
Dingo : Moi je trouve pas, il était empli d'une certaine poésie ! Comme une petite brise de printemps mélodieuse !  
Youffie : Hé ho ! Vous venez, oui ?  
Dingo : On arrive, on arrive.  
Sora : Je veux MÊME PAS savoir comment leur sujet de conversation a pu autant dériver en quelques secondes...

_Le QG du Comité de Restauration de la Forteresse Oubliée, dont les amis de nos amis étaient adhérents, ne se trouvait que quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, dans un bâtiment reconverti pour l'occasion en salle de réunion.  
_  
Sora : Ouaah, vous êtes tous là ! Aerith ! Léon ! Et même ce type dont la tête me dit vaguement quelque chose ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir !  
Aerith : Coucou !  
Léon : Yo.  
Cid : COMMENT ÇA, MA TÊTE TE DIT VAGUEMENT QUELQUE CHOSE ?! J'vous ai vendu plein de blocs Gummi, bande de sales gamins !  
Sora : Ah oui, c'est fort possible.

Donald : Si pour le moment, ta tête pouvait arrêter de hurler, on t'en serait reconnaissants.

Aerith : Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, pas vrai ?  
Sora : C'est clair !  
Donald : Disons qu'on a pas mal dormi entre temps, une sorte d'hibernation, si on peut dire ça comme ça.  
Cid : Quoi ?! Mais la sieste c'est pas encore de votre âge !  
Sora : Alors quoi, tu veux garder le monopôle ?  
Cid : T'insinues quoi, p'tit gars ? Que j'suis vieux ? C'EST ÇA QUE T'INSINUES ?!  
Sora : Vite, Cid, reste pas là ! Y a « Des Chiffres et des Lettres » qui va commencer !

Cid : Quoi ?! Vite, j'dois… Hé ! Mais c'était une blague ! Espèce de p'tit fripon !  
Donald : Quand vous aurez fini, vous nous préviendrez, hein.  
Léon : C'est bizarre, quand même... On s'est tous rappelés de vous en même temps, y a quelques jours...  
Dingo : Ce qui voudrait dire… que vous nous aviez oubliés ?  
Youffie : Hé hé, désolée...  
Cid : C'est vraiment inexplicable.  
Donald : Et comment vous vous êtes souvenus de nous, alors, au juste ?  
Aerith : Sauf erreur de ma part : avec notre mémoire.  
Sora : Euh, tu te mouilles pas trop, toi, dans tes réponses, non ?  
Donald : Génial, on reconnaît tout de suite les pervers… Merci Sora pour ton brillant double-sens. Non mais franchement…

Sora : Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qu'es en train d'y voir un allusi…  
Léon : Vous avez vraiment pas changé, vous.  
Dingo : Mais dis-moi, Léon, mon beau Léon, tu n'étais pas censé reprendre ton vrai nom une fois ton monde natal rétabli ?  
Léon : C'est-à-dire que si on veut être rigoureux, le monde est pas encore complètement rétabli, et puis je l'aime bien, moi, ce nom.  
Youffie : C'est bien le seul...  
Aerith : Il est passé par une bonne dizaine d'autres avant de revenir à celui-ci.  
Léon : Oui, bon, c'est du passé maintenant, de l'histoire ancienne...

Aerith : Le dernier en date, c'était ce midi, après le repas.

Léon : Et alors ? C'ÉTAIT ce midi. T'emploies l'imparfait, donc c'est que c'est le passé, un point c'est tout.  
Youffie : N'empêche, je me souviens encore très bien quand tu nous FORÇAIS à t'appeler Master Biceps !  
Léon : Oui, mais tu dois admettre que ça en jetait ! Cid, lui, il aimait bien.  
Cid : C'EST PARCE QUE TU ME TORTURAIS, ANDOUILLE !

Léon : Que dalle, je te torturais pas, t'étais simplement enchaîné au milieu du salon pendant que je chantais.  
Donald : Dis-donc, Léon... Tu viens tout juste de dire que le monde était pas encore complètement rétabli... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? On a pourtant botté le cul de Maléfique, alors ne me dis pas que vous êtes pas capables d'achever les derniers Sans-cœurs qui se baladent encore dans le coin ?!  
Léon : Crois-moi, ceux que t'as vu dans la rue ne sont qu'une partie émergée de l'iceberg.  
Sora : Un iceberg en pleine ville ? Ces saloperies de Sans-cœurs ont détraqué le climat ?  
Léon : C'était une image...  
Sora : Qui serait assez con pour coller une image d'iceberg et penser pouvoir tromper qui que ce soit ?  
Léon : Mais bordel de bordel.  
Donald : Cherche pas, Léon. Pour reprendre ta métaphore, les conneries qu'il nous sort quotidiennement ne sont que la partie émergée de sa débilité profonde.  
Dingo : Au fait, Cid. Comment il marche, exactement, ce système de sécurité ?  
Cid : Ah ! Tu t'intéresses à mon matos ! Eh bien sache que le génie que je suis a posé des mines informatiques anti Sans-cœurs un peu partout ; elles ont un nombre illimité de charges et blessent le moindre individu qui s'en approche, après l'avoir rapidement passé au scan pour voir s'il n'avait pas de cœur !  
Donald : Heureusement, qu'il n'y a pas la même chose avec le cerveau, sinon Sora s'en serait pris plein la tronche...  
Sora : T'as pas un peu fini de te foutre de moi ?  
Donald : Non, je peux continuer encore longtemps. Trois ou quatre ans, au moins, puisque c'est le temps qu'il te faudra, j'imagine, pour trouver une répartie.

Sora : Ah ouais ? Laisse-moi dix secondes pour réfléchir et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, t'iras te cacher en pleurant !

Donald : Splendide.

Sora : Bon, O.K. Peut-être trente secondes. Ou une minute ! Une minute, ça suffira largement.  
Léon : Malheureusement, t'en auras pas l'occasion ! D'après l'ordinateur, y a un problème au rempart !  
Sora : Des Sans-cœurs ?  
Léon : Ça, ou bien un concert de country, dans les deux cas, si on agit pas maintenant, on sera dans la merde !  
Donald : Hé, att... Il est parti vite, le bougre !  
Merlin : Tiens, tiens, d'autres jeunes gens sont ici, on dirait ! Et je ne crois pas vous connaître...  
Sora : Mais si, c'est nous, rappelle-toi ! Sora, Donald et Dingo !  
Merlin : Ces noms ne me disent absolument rien...  
Donald : Alors si je comprends bien, tu t'es pas rappelé de nous en même temps que les autres ?  
Youffie : En fait si, mais il a aussitôt oublié.  
Cid : Il est sénile, je vous rappelle. Moi, j'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait l'achever !  
Sora : Fais gaffe, tu risques d'être le prochain !  
Cid : Répète ça, pour voir ?!  
Youffie : Calmons-nous, d'accord ? Sora, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.  
Sora : Ah ?  
Merlin : Tiens donc ? C'est Sora, votre nom ? Je vois... et vous deux ?  
Donald : Raaah ! C'est Donald !  
Dingo : Moi c'est Dingo, retiens-le !  
Merlin : Bien, bien, je m'en souviendrai, soyez-en sûrs.  
Donald : Pour ma part, je préfère ne pas trop compter là-dessus.  
Youffie : Et voilà, c'est une carte de membre du Comité de Restauration de la Forteresse Oubliée !  
Sora : Ouah ! Super ! Génial ! Trop bien ! … Et ça sert à quoi ?  
Aerith : Cela te permettra de profiter de tous les avantages de notre club !  
Youffie : Et aussi de te la péter en disant que t'es des nôtres !  
Sora : Je vois... et concrètement ?  
Cid : En gros, t'auras l'immense plaisir de payer ta part du budget du comité.  
Sora : Hein ? C'est une blague ?!  
Cid : Mon super ordinateur et mes mines informatiques, elles sont sorties d'où, à ton avis ?! Il a bien fallu les payer !

Youffie : Á la limite, elle peut servir de carte de fidélité à la pizzeria du coin, vu qu'avant on s'appelait « Comité de Restauration Rapide de la Forteresse Oubliée », mais rien de plus.

Sora : Oh, ça, c'est cool !

Donald : Tic, tac, tic, tac, ta minute est passée, Sora. Alors, cette répartie qui tue ?

Sora : Oh, la ferme, toi !

Donald : BOUHOUHOU. Bon, arrêtons les conneries, tu t'extasieras devant ta carte de membre plus tard, Léon a déjà pris de la distance par rapport à nous.  
Sora : Ouais, ouais, j'arrive !  
Merlin : Att... attendez !  
Aerith : Il y a un problème, Merlin ?  
Merlin : Un problème ! Évidemment qu'il y a un problème ! Ces impolis ne se sont même pas présentés ! Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, malotrus ?!

_Laissons là les sénilités du vieillard et faisons un court saut dans le temps, jusqu'au moment où Sora, Donald et Dingo rejoignirent finalement Léon sur le rempart._

Léon : Ah ben quand même ! C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ?  
Sora : Désolé, on a été retardés !  
Donald : Tu nous avais parlé d'un problème, Léon ?  
Léon : Oh, ouais, y a eu une petite invasion de ces trucs blancs bizarroïdes. J'ai réussi à les repousser, mais ils vont pas tarder à revenir à la charge.  
Dingo : Oh, les voilà, justement !  
Léon : O.K, on se prépare ! Défendez la grille !  
Sora : Pourquoi ça ?  
Léon : S'ils arrivent à passer, on est vraiment mal !  
Sora : D'acc', je m'en occupe !  
Donald : Yaah ! Prends ça, sale Simili de mes deux ! Brasier !  
Léon : Sale quoi ?  
Donald : Simili. C'est le nom de ces choses blanches qui se tortillent.  
Léon : « Simili » hein...Ça sonne plutôt bien... Ça pète, même !  
Sora : Et ce type-là en particulier, ce sont des Désyntoxeurs !

Donald : Personne ne va utiliser ce nom tout pourri, Sora.  
Léon : C'est exactement ce qu'il me faudrait, un nom en « Simi »... ou peut-être juste en « Sim ».  
Donald : Euh, Léon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, les yeux perdus dans le vague au lieu de combattre ?  
Léon : Léon ? Je ne connais pas de Léon. Mon nom est Simon.  
Dingo : Ben voyons.  
Donald : C'est quoi ce nom à la con ?  
Léon : C'est mon nouveau prénom.  
Sora : Pour de bon ?  
Donald : Bien sûr que non.  
Léon : CHANGE TOUT DE SUITE DE TON !  
Sora : Il a pété les plombs !  
Dingo : Voilà qu'il sort de ses gonds.  
Donald : Il est même furibond !  
Sora : Boah, ce sera pas bien long...  
Donald : Pourtant, il s'y met à fond..  
Sora : Il est pas tendre pour un rond.  
Donald : Je crois qu'il a un don.  
Dingo : Calme-toi, mon mignon !  
Sora : Même qu'il a… Aïe ! D'où tu m'attaques, sale truc blanc ?

Donald : Ah oui, tiens, les Similis !  
Dingo : On les avait presque oubliés.

_Et à juste titre, car ceux-là, en particulier, ne représentaient pas un challenge particulièrement corsé. Une fois définitivement débarrassés de ce groupe-ci, nos héros pouvaient donc enfin discuter en toute quiétude._

Simon : Regardez dehors. C'est abominable.  
Sora : Mmh ? Oh !  
Simon : C'est pas beau à voir, hein ?  
Sora : Vous avez repeint la Forteresse en jaune ! Mais c'est moche !  
Simon : Aerith voulait lui redonner un coup de neuf, mais on a reçu les mauvais pots, et comme y en avait des litres et des litres... Bon dieu... Comment en est-on arrivés là ?  
Donald : Et c'est quoi cette masse grouillante au pied de la forteresse ?  
Simon : Devine.  
Donald : Des Sans-cœurs…  
Simon : Bingo. Ils squattent là depuis plusieurs mois, et par moments on voit une fumée épaisse s'échapper de cette foule.  
Dingo : Vous pensez que ce serait un nouveau type de Sans-cœurs ?  
Donald : Tu crois ?  
Simon : Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Ce sont... des Sans-cœurs hippies !  
Donald : Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là, alors ?  
Sora : Ils tentent de créer un nouveau Woodstock !  
Simon : Woodquoi ?

Donald : Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne font pas ça juste pour la fumette. Ils doivent forcément attendre quelque chose, sinon ce rassemblement aurait aucun sens.

Simon : Depuis quand ces créatures agissent de façon censée ?  
Dingo : Regardez, des Similis arrivent vers eux !  
Sora : Encore des Désyntoxeurs... Avec tous les joints qui circulent dans cette masse de Sans-cœurs, ils ont dû être attirés ici pour y faire le ménage.

Donald : T'as pas bientôt fini avec ce nom pourri, toi ?

Dingo : Cela dit, rien ne prouve que la fumée qu'on voit s'élever ne vient pas d'un feu de camp, ou autre.

Sora : Ouais enfin bon, jouer de la guitare autour d'un feu de camp, ça fait très « hippie » aussi, quand même.

Donald : En effet, ouais…  
Simon : En tout cas, ces p'tits nouveaux se sont fait jeter comme des merdes.  
Dingo : Oui, ils reviennent sur leurs pas.  
Simon : Tant qu'ils n'arriveront pas à atteindre le cœur de la masse, ils continueront à mettre en péril notre monde.  
Sora : Et encore, ce sont pas les Similis les plus dangereux !  
Simon : Ah oui ?  
Donald : Ils sont dirigés par une certaine Organisation XIII.  
Simon : Mmh…  
? : Tu parles de nous ?  
Sora : Hein ? Mais c'est... l'Organisation XIII !  
Donald : En même temps, après avoir dit ça, je vois mal qui ça aurait pu être...  
Sora : C'est quand même une grosse coïncidence, qu'ils soient apparus comme ça, d'un coup, paf pouf !  
Donald : Coïncidence ? Peut-être pas... Blonde à forte poitrine !  
Dingo : ...  
Sora : ...  
Simon : ...  
? : O.K, bon, je vois que ça commence bien...  
Donald : On n'a rien sans rien.  
? : Cela dit, hips ! J'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais la blonde à forte poitrine… Hips ! Ils l'ont déjà poutrée dans le Manoir Oblivion, hein.  
? : Ferme-la toi ! On avait dit que je ferai mon monologue d'abord !  
? : Oh, pardon... Vas-y.  
Sora : Alors, l'Organisation XIII, vous êtes où ?  
? : Haha ! Vous pouvez toujours chercher ! Vous ne nous trouverez j...  
Femme : AAAAAH ! Regarde Roger ! Il y a une bande de tarés sur le toit de la maison !

Roger : Descendez ou j'appelle la police !  
? : Vous pouvez pas la fermer, vous ?  
Sora : Ca venait de par là ! Allons-y !  
Simon : Je reste ici, je crois que j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de prénom !  
Donald : T'es vraiment pas croyable, toi...

_Á l'autre bout du pâté de maison, une bande de poivrots perchée sur un toit terrorisait les autochtones, mais pas nos compagnons, qui les attendaient de pied ferme._

Sora : Vous voilà!  
Donald : Vous êtes plutôt culottés de venir jusqu'à nous ! Vous avez pas peur de vous exposer autant ?  
? : Ben nan, mec, on est sur le toit, vous pouvez pas nous toucher, na-na-na-na-nère !  
? : Hips ! Ferme-là, un peu, Demyy !  
? : MALHEUREUX, NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !

? : Ah oui, tiens, désolé, Sa… enfin désolé, quoi. Hips !  
? : Notre identité doit rester secrète. Soyez sérieux juste deux minutes, quoi.  
? : Sinon, au pire, on s'en fout, non ? Regardez sa gueule. Non mais REGARDEZ-LA ! Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il va être le premier à crever !

? : Hé ! J'te permets pas, le borgne !  
? : Et puis d'autres sont morts avant lui, j'te rappelle...  
? : On s'en bat la nouille, de ces gusses, c'étaient des traîtres !  
? : Ah oui, pas faux.  
? : Oh, dites… Hips ! Vous connaissez la blague du...  
? : ASSEZ ! Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons des invités ?  
Donald : En fait, c'est plutôt vous qui vous êtes invités ici...  
Sora : Incrustés, je dirais même !  
? : Hé ! Pas sympa, mec ! Pas sympa !  
? : Eussions-nous un cœur, il serait brisé en mille morceaux.

? : Comme c'est… Hips ! Joliment dit !  
Sora : C'est vos boules qu'on va éclater en plein de petits bouts !  
Dingo : Oui ! On va les malaxer à mains nues, les briser entre nos paumes !  
? : Bien. Maintenant que nous les avons vus, il est temps d'y aller, à présent, avant que vous ne nous ridiculisiez davantage.  
? : Hips ! J'arrive chef !

_Ils s'en furent alors sans plus traîner dans les environs, tous sauf un, qui prit le risque de s'exposer devant le Maître de la Keyblade._

? : Coucou.  
Sora : T'es qui, toi ?  
? : Moi ? Je suis un membre de l'Organisation XIII !  
Donald : Sans blague...  
? : Hé, quoi, j'aurais pu être un livreur de pizza déguisé pour tromper votre attention !  
Sora : Non, t'es juste un débile déguisé pour suivre la mode stupide de votre organisation.  
Donald : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord...  
? : Raah, tu comprends pas, p'tit souillon on peut pas montrer nos vrais visages, il est encore tôt, tu vois ?  
Sora : Trop tôt ? Bon, j'en ai marre, ramène toi ! J'vais te latter en moins de deux, moi !  
? : Ha ha ! Tu me fais vraiment penser à lui...  
Sora : Á qui ?  
? : Va savoir.  
Dingo : Ne fais pas attention, il se moque de toi !  
? : Ou pas. Bon à plus, hein, Sora ! Et que le panaché soit avec toi !  
Sora : … Le panaché ? Et puis comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?  
_  
L'autre ne répondit pas, et se contenta de créer un vortex aux tons violacés avant d'y plonger et de disparaître._

Sora : Il était bizarre, ce gars... Quoiqu'en fait, non, ils l'étaient tous, je crois.  
Donald : T'es sûr que t'as pas un frère jumeau ou un truc du genre ? Tel que je te connais, tu serais encore capable de l'oublier...  
Sora : Non, non ! J'en suis sûr !  
Dingo : Peut-être tout simplement qu'il était saoul. J'arrivais à sentir la bière d'ici !  
Donald : Ouais, c'est parfaitement possible... Ah, tiens... Voilà Simon.  
Simon : Simon ? Mais qui est-donc ce Simon dont vous parlez ? Moi, c'est Bernard !

Dingo : Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours trouver pire à chaque fois.  
Donald : Il doit avoir un don, je pense.  
Bernard : Ah, au fait, Youffie vous a donné la carte de membre ?  
Sora : Ouais, regarde, la voilà. Elle est cool, hein ?  
Bernard : Mmh... Tu sais pas s'il lui en reste, par hasard ?  
Sora : J'en ai aucune idée, pourquoi ?  
Bernard : Ben il faut que j'en fasse une nouvelle au nom de Bernard, maintenant.  
Donald : Tu veux pas plutôt attendre de changer encore de prénom ?  
Bernard : Pas question, celui-là, c'est le bon ! J'en suis sûr !  
Sora : Hé ! Attendez, ma carte brille !  
Bernard : Tiens ? Cid a dû lui programmer quelque chose en plus…  
Sora : Mais… mais ça vibre maintenant !  
Dingo : Oh ! Il faut que j'en demande une comme ça aussi !  
Donald : Dingo…

Sora : Aaah ! Elle m'a échappé des mains !  
Bernard : Bon, certes, ta carte de membre brille, vibre et flotte dans le ciel, MAIS VA PAS CROIRE POUR AUTANT TU ES PLUS UN MEMRE QUE NOUS !  
Sora : Et maintenant c'est ma clé qui est hors de contrôle ! Ça me rappelle ce que j'faisais avec les serrures, mais c'est quand même diff... HEEEEIN ?! Tout le reste a disparu ! Donald ? Dingo ? Lé... Sim... euh, Bernard ? Bordel, ils sont tous partis et le temps est devenu super moche, tout d'un coup... Je suppose que pour le barbecue de la victoire, c'est fichu…

_Mais il n'eut pas même le temps de s'habituer à ce nouveau décor vide et pour le moins atypique que sa clé géante, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, pointa vers le ciel où une sorte de petite serrure était apparue. La lumière qui jaillit de sa Keyblade y pénétra avec un petit « clic », et lorsque Sora rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva entouré par ses deux amis, ainsi que Donald.  
_  
Donald : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là, au juste ?  
Sora : Je sais pas trop, j'ai scellé une serrure, comme avant... mais c'était différent, et j'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir faire ce truc sur chaque planète qu'on visitera !  
Dingo : Mais on aura jamais assez de cartes de membre !  
Sora : Je suppose que l'objet va changer à chaque fois… enfin j'espère.  
Donald : Alors on repart tout de suite ?  
Sora : Je crois bien, ouais !  
Bernard : Une seconde, vous repartez déjà ? Et les Sans-cœurs hippies, alors ? Ou bon, admettons que ce sont pas des Sans-cœurs hippies, ils sont quand même massés devant la Forteresse jaune super laide, alors il faut s'en occuper !  
Sora : Oui, oui, t'inquiète, on s'en occupera, un de ces quatre, promis juré ! Allez, vous deux ! D'autres mondes nous attendent !  
Donald : Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je suis pas très chaud pour affronter une armée de créatures des Ténèbres, alors je te suis.  
Dingo : Oui ! En route !

_Et ils montèrent par l'opération du Saint-Esprit dans leur vaisseau Gummi, afin de partir vers d'autres horizons._

Bernard : Pff… J'ai à peine eu le temps de leur dire au revoir... Tiens, c'est étrange. La trajectoire que prend le Gummi, et les traces qu'il laisse derrière lui, mmh… ça me donne une idée de prénom...

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas : chaque review postée est reversée à des oeuvres caritatives diverses et variées !


	9. Les Huns Attaquent, les Autres Résistent

_**Chapitre 9 - Les Huns envahissent, les autres résistent**_

_Dans un village complètement désolé, aux chaumières dévastées par un assaut inattendu, les habitants allaient et venaient, ne sachant que faire dans cette cohue sans nom. Tout était sens dessus dessous, les récoltes sont perdues et les fruits commençaient déjà à pourrir sous l'ardent soleil d'été. Les barrières étaient ravagées, le puits démoli, la reconstruction pouvait prendre des jours, peut-être même des semaines. Telle était l'ampleur de la destruction qu'avaient causé les cochons du vieux René en s'enfuyant, complètement paniqués._

_Loin, très loin de cette vision chaotique, du moins à quelques centaines de mètres, une petite bourgade flambait tranquillement d'un feu purificateur, celle-ci venait de voir son tourisme grimper en flèche avec l'arrivée de visiteurs Huns. Après avoir apporté la prospérité démographique en engrossant la gente féminine du village, sans doute insatisfaite de leurs homologues masculins, ceux-ci relancèrent l'économie en remplaçant les écus d'or détenus par le village par des cailloux, ce choix s'expliquant par la baisse de la cotation de l'écu à la bourse impériale. Estimant alors que les bâtiments méritaient d'être rénovés, ils incendièrent aux maisons afin que s'établissent dessus de nouveaux logements appropriés au tournant que venait de prendre ce petit village sur la voie du développement. Non loin de là, un sévère entraînement prenait place._

? : Allez, du nerf ! Gonfle la poitrine ! Contracte tes muscles, TOUS TES MUSCLES, J'AI DIT ! JE M'EN FOUS QUE ÇA FASSE MAL ! TU VEUX DEVENIR UNE TRANSEXUELLE OUI OU NON ?!

_Ces exercices intensifs étaient loin d'être ordinaires, d'une part par leur visée, mais également par leurs moyens._

? : Je n'en peux plus, Mushu.

Mushu : Mais non, enfin ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire ! Allez, mime moi encore une fois le mouvement de la mastur...

? : Je suis sérieuse, Mushu !

Mushu : SÉRIEUX ! TU ES SÉRIEUX ! PAS SÉRIEUSE !

? : D'accord, d'accord... Je suis sérieux, laisse-moi juste faire une pause.

Mushu : Bien, bien, t'as droit à deux minutes... Pendant ce temps, pour pas se relâcher, on va parler de voitures de sport, de football et de gonzesses, toi et moi.

_Non loin de là, un certain groupe de joyeux aventuriers marchait en observant les alentours, tentant d'en apprendre plus sur les lieux._

Sora : Un nouveau monde ! Wouhou !

Donald : Certes, bon, ne nous emportons pas, même s'il est vrai que ça fait du bien de changer d'air.

Dingo : Oui, je nous voyais mal aider Léon... enfin Bernard, ou je sais plus quoi, avec son armée, là ! On s'est réveillés y a pas très longtemps, alors forcément, on a perdu le coup de main…

Donald : Ouais, sauf Sora.

Sora : Hein ?

Donald : Dans le Gummi, toute à l'heure, gros vicelard…

Sora : T'es vraiment un voyeur, toi !

Donald : Excuse-moi si MONSIEUR ne ferme pas la salle de bain à cl... Ouah ! C'est quoi, ce truc ?!

Sora : Où ça ?

Donald : Chut, regarde là-bas, y a un énorme dragon Sans-cœur!

Sora : Énorme ? Bof, on a battu plus gros, avec Maléfique...

Donald : Peut-être mais comme l'a dit Dingo, on a perdu la main, alors il vaudrait mieux être prudents !

Sora : Alors on fait quoi ?

Donald : Pareil que d'habitude, on sort, on lui saute dessus et on lui bourrine la gueule en criant « Tayaut ». La seule différence c'est que là, Dingo assurera nos arrières.

Dingo : J'aime bien assurer les arrières, la vue est splendide.

Sora : Ça m'a l'air un peu compliqué, quand même. T'es sûr qu'on peut pas faire comme d'habitude, foncer dans le tas, mais sans se soucier de rien, mais en criant « Tayaut » quand même ? ?

Donald : Si, c'est vrai, on peut aussi faire comme ça.

Sora : Bon allez, TAYAUT !

Donald : ON VA TE LATTER, SANS COEUR DE MES DEUX !

Dingo : Mais alors, en ce qui concerne vos petits arrières, est-ce que je... Oh et puis tant pis ! Á l'assaut !

Mushu : Bordel de... qui c'est qui nous att... Oooh ! Mais c'est vous !

Sora : Oui, c'est nous... On s'connaît, le Sans-cœur ?

Donald : Mais… mais t'es minuscule, en fait ! Ton ombre projetée sur la toile te donnait un air redoutable, mais que dalle !

Mushu : Hé ! C'est pas sympa, Donald !

Donald : Hein ? Tu connais mon nom ?!

Sora : Merde alors, c'est bizarre, ça…

Mushu : Tout doux, les gars ! Je suis pas un Sans-cœur, j'ai combattu à vos côtés, y a un bon bout de temps, vous vous souvenez pas ?

Dingo : Mmh… Rappelle-nous comment tu t'appelles ?

? : Son nom, c'est Mushu.

Donald : Ouais, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Dingo : Mais oui, je sais ! C'était une invocation ! On l'a gagnée en battant Maléfique !

Sora : Invoquoi ?

Donald : Ce sont des entités qu'on appelle et qui nous aident à nous battre.

Sora : On pouvait faire ça ?

Donald : Ouais, j'y ai jamais pensé, en fait ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Mushu : Hé ! J'ai quand même combattu à vus côtés ! Ou plutôt, dans le cœur de Sora, à loger avec les autres invocations, mais ça compte quand même ! Bon, c'est sûr qu'à part les parties de pétanque ou les batailles de polochon, y avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais TECHNIQUEMENT, JE SUIS DESOLÉ MAIS J'AI BEL ET BIEN COMBATTU A VOS CÔTÉS ! Na.

Sora : Mouais...

Donald : Et c'est qui, lui, au juste ?

? : Qui, moi ?

Donald : Tu vois beaucoup de mecs là où je pointe mon doigt ?

? : Ben c'est-à-dire que j'en vois auc... Enfin j'veux dire… ouais ! J'suis un homme, un vrai ! J'ai des pectoraux et j'fais pipi debout ! J'm'appelle Ping, roi du tunning !

Sora : T'es vachement efféminé, quand même ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette épée, au juste ? T'as même pas l'air de savoir te battre !

Donald : C'est vrai, ça. Prends exemple sur Sora, qui assume son incompétence et qui a fait le choix de combattre avec une clé.

Sora : Ma clé, j'vais te l'enfoncer dans le…

Dingo : Ne vous disputez pas, s'il vous plaît, mes chéris.

Mushu : Bon ça suffit, laissez mon p'tit gars tranquille, il est fragile psychologiquement !

Donald : D'accord, d'accord, de toute façon, il a pas l'air très fin non plus.

Sora : C'est clair, j'suis sûr qu'il a pas inventé le fil à couper l'eau chaude !

Donald : Sora, on dit… on dit… Oh et puis tant pis, débrouille-toi avec ta connerie.

Dingo : Tout ça pour dire que Ping n'est pas DU TOUT mon genre, quoi !

Ping : Je... je...

Donald : Exact, on dirait une fille qui s'assumerait pas et qui se serait déguisée.

Dingo : Voilà, exactement ! Un travesti !

Ping : En fait...

Sora : Roh, vous êtes méchants, c'est pas de sa faute, à ce pauvre Pong, s'il a pas été gâté par la nature...

Mushu : Ping ! Son nom c'est Ping !

Ping : Et surtout, je suis en réalité une femme.

Sora : Heeein ?

Donald : Vraiment ?

Dingo : Je me disais, aussi...

Mushu : Raaah, tout ce travail anéanti ! T'es fière de toi, j'espère ?

Ping : Je le sentais mal ce plan, et ce dès le moment où tu m'as proposé de changer de sexe !

Mushu : Et tu veux tout annuler, comme ça, paf pouf ?! Alors que je me suis donné tant de mal pour commander un sguegue pour la greffe ?! Bordel, qu'est ce que je vais en faire, moi, alors ?

Dingo : Je…

Donald : Chut, Dingo.

Dingo : Mais…

Donald : Chut.

Dingo : D'accord…

Sora : En tout cas, Ping, j'suis sur que tu dois être pas mal, sous cette grosse armure !

Donald : Ouais, t'as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ?

Ping : Finalement, je me demande si ça valait vraiment le coup de me faire passer pour un homme, Mushu…

Mushu : Mais si ! Mais si ! C'est juste que ces deux là sautent sur tout ce qui possède une paire de seins ! Allez, si tu ne veux pas avoir un trilili, essaie au moins de te travestir, ça satisfera mes fanta... l'honneur de ta famille !

Ping : Pff...

Sora : L'honneur de sa famille ?

Mushu : Oui bon... en fait y a un village, assez loin d'ici, où des cochons se sont enfuis, ils étaient terriblement affamés et on ignore comment mais ils ont réussi à grignoter les bijoux de famille du père de Ping, ici présent.

Sora : Aïe !

Donald : Ouch !

Dingo : Atchaaa !

Ping : Á tes souhaits.

Dingo : Merci.

Mushu : Par conséquent, sa famille est la risée de toute la région, et il ne tient qu'à Ping de rétablir cet honneur, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue me demander mon aide à moi, le gardien de sa famille !

Sora : Le gardien de sa famille ?

Mushu : Lui même, hé hé !

Donald : Eh ben ! Avec un gardien aussi pitoyable, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié s'il a réussi à se faire boulotter les boules, le Papa Ping.

Mushu : Certes, j'étais occupé à dormir... et puis à faire un rêve trop cool, aussi.

Ping : Maintenant, Mushu rattrape son erreur en m'entraînant à devenir un soldat, du moins en principe... Là, il essaie d'abord de faire de moi un homme, un vrai !

Sora : Mouais...

Donald : En fait, tu devrais venir avec nous. Si j'étais toi, je ferai pas confiance à ce dragonnet lubrique...

Sora : Ne crois pas non plus ce petit canard lubrique, Ping ! Si t'as besoin d 'aide, j'serai là pour toi !

Donald : Toi, tu la fermes, j'ai des pulsions, certes, mais de là à sauter sur une travestie… ou une future trans…

Mushu : Et vous comptez l'emmener où, ma protégée, au juste ?

Sora : On a vu un panneau pour des inscriptions à l'armée, au moment d'atterrir, alors on comptait y aller pour se faire recruter. Vu qu'on est là pour sceller une serrure dans les nuages, ce sera plus pratique de fouiller un peu partout et d'entrer chez les gens si on dit qu'on est des militaires !

Donald : Et puis ça nous fera peut-être aussi regagner tout le niveau qu'on a perdu en dormant ces derniers mois.

Dingo : Maintenant que tout est décidé, on y va ?

Ping : Si je comprends bien, il faut que je vienne avec vous ?

Sora : Ouais, allez, rejoins-nous ! Á plus, Mushu !

Mushu : Hé, je viens aussi, moi, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Enfin c'est bizarre quand même, votre histoire de serrure dans les nuages...

Donald : Je suis le premier à admettre que ça sent le gaz, mais ça a vraiment l'air d'être ce qu'on doit faire...

Dingo : Oui, enfin tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'on n'aura pas à retourner sur des mondes déjà verrouillés !

Donald : C'est pas le même type de serrure, alors va savoir.

Sora : J'ai la désagréable impression que ce sera jamais fini… Si ça se trouve, quand on aura fait tout ça, il faudra repasser encore une fois partout en verrouillant des serrures cachées dans des pots de fleur, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Dingo : Ça m'étonnerait pas vraiment, pour ma part.

Ping : Dites, vous n'aviez pas parlé d'un recrutement à l'armée ?

Sora : Ah si, si, on va y aller.

_Cessant là toute discussion, ils marchèrent en silence en suivant les panneaux qui indiquaient l'emplacement du camp militaire, lequel se trouvait étonnamment proche de leur position._

Sora : Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on a marché à peine 30 secondes...

Donald : C'est à croire que cette planète est minuscule...

Dingo : Pas la peine de chercher à comprendre, allons nous inscrire !

Ping : Il y a une longue queue, devant nous…

Dingo : Ho ho !

Donald : La file d'attente.

Dingo : Oh…

Sora : Vite, alors, avant qu'on nous pique la place !

_Mais le vol de place s'opéra à quelques secondes près, puisqu'à peine avaient-ils rejoint le bout de la ligne que trois autres recrues s'y bousculaient en clamant qu'ils étaient arrivés les premiers._

Sora : Hé, vous vous prenez pour qui, là ?

Recrue A : T'as un problème, toi ?!

Donald : Ouais, j'en ai un. Il a une sale gueule et un cocard tout moche.

Recrue A : RÉPÉTE, l'emplumé ?!

Donald : Toi y en a finir dernier à concours beauté ! C'est compris, là ?

Recrue A : O.K, là, ça suffit ! JE TE DÉFIE AU SHIFUMI PÉDESTRE!

Donald : Shifuquoi ?

Sora : J'sais pas ce que c'est mais t'as l'air d'être mal barré, Donald, alors t'assumes !

Recrue A : Bon, voilà, j'ai enlevé mes pompes, et maintenant... SHI-FU-MI ! Ha ha ! J'ai fait « Ciseau » avec mes orteils, et toi « Papier », j'ai gagné !

Donald : J'ai pas fait « Papier », gros débile, j'ai les pieds palmés !

Recrue A : Allez, j'te redonne une chance ! SHI-FU-MI ! HA HA HA HA ! T'es pas prévisible pour un sou avec ton « Papier » tout pourri ! Encore gagné !

Donald : « Papier » ?! Tu déconnes, là, j'ai fait « Ciseau » ! C'est match nul !

Recrue A : Essaie pas de me pigeonner, le piaf ! J'ai vu un « Papier » là !

Donald : Forcément ! Essaie un peu de faire « Ciseaux » avec des palmes et on en reparlera !

Sora : Heureusement qu'ils misent pas des munnies, dis-donc, parce que là, Donald se ferait plumer, ha ha !

Dingo : Oui, l'autre est en train de lui voler dans les plumes !

Sora : Oh ! Pas mal, Dingo, pas mal ! C'est d'un autre niveau, là !

Recrue B : Évidemment que c'est pas d'un autre niveau ! Yao est tout de même le champion national de Shifumi Pédestre ! Votre ami n'a aucune chance !

Sora : Nan mais là je parlais pas du jeu, mon gars.

Recrue B : Certes, mais en tout cas, Yao a plusieurs trophées de Shifumi Pédestre !

Dingo : Eh bien Donald, lui... Il a la palme du meilleur Canard...

Sora : Ha ha ha !

Recrue B : Aaah oui ! J'ai compris la blague ! C'était drôle !

Ping : Je vous regarde en silence, depuis toute à l'heure, mais je me posais une question... Quel est l'intérêt de tout ceci ?

Yao : Quoi ? « Quel est l'intér »... Mais comment qu'y cause, lui ?! Eh, tu sors d'une famille de bourges coincés ou quoi ?

Ping : Euh, j'veux dire... Sérieux les gars, à quoi ça sert vot' truc, là ?

Mushu : ET FAITES GAFFE QUAND VOUS PARLEZ DE LA FAMILLE DE PING ! Ils ont un gardien protecteur de la mort qui tue !

Sora : Ah bon ? J'espère que tu nous le présenteras, Mushu !

Mushu : Toi j'te retiens...

Ping : Mushu, retourne dans mon col !

? : Ça suffiiiit !

Donald : Argh ! Mes oreilles ! C'est quoi, cette voix suraigüe ?!

Yao : Il arrive par ici ! Z'avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau, c'est le Captain Nobol, bouahaha !

Sora : Captain quoi ?

Recrue C : Ne cherche pas, c'est le surnom que tout le monde a attribué au capitaine Li Shang. Il a perdu ses deux testicules à la guerre, alors forcément, ça se ressent sur sa voix.

Sora : Je… vois…

Donald : Sérieusement, vous avez un problème sur cette planète pour garder vos œufs intacts.

Recrue B : Chut ! Nob... enfin, Li Shang va parler !

Captain Nobol : J'attends de vous de grandes performances ! Vous êtes l'élite de la nation ! ... ou du moins, l'élite formée par les seuls volontaires de cette nation... MAIS J'ATTENDS QUAND MÊME DE VOUS DE GRANDES PERFORMANCES !

Sora : Ca fait mal aux oreilles, quand même...

Dingo : Un homme aussi séduisant avec une telle voix, c'est comme un somptueux gâteau au chocolat fondant avec du sel dessus.

Ping : Psst… Mushu, je crois qu'il a une voix encore moins virile que moi…

Mushu : Psst… Oui, mais va pas te relâcher pour autant, t'es encore loin d'être un dur à chauffer.

Recrue B : On dit « dur à cuire », idiot...

Mushu : Hein ? Vous m'avez entendu ?

Recrue C : Á vrai dire, ce n'est pas en rajoutant « Psst » au début de chaque phrase que tu vas empêcher les autres d'entendre.

Mushu : Rooh…

Captain Nobol : Qui a parlé de ma voix, juste à l'instant ?

Yao : C'est le coincé, de ce côté, mon capitaine !

Captain Nobol : Bien, bien, merci de l'avoir dénoncé, tu auras droit à un petit chocolat juste avant ta prochaine mission.

Yao : Oh, super !

Recrue B : Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est lui qui vous a inventé ce surnom là, « No ball » ! C'est même le premier à s'être foutu de vous, je veux un chocolat, moi aussi !

Donald : Tu as su pour cette histoire de « Nobol », et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour le rapporter au capitaine ? C'est un scandale ! Je veux mon chocolat !

Sora : Donald ! T'as prononcé le mot « Nobol » ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ce capitaine plein d'autorité ? C'est inadmissible, vraiment ! Bon, sinon, il vous reste des chocolats ?

_Pour des raisons évidentes de respect de la personne, et parce que le narrateur n'a aucune envie d'être dénoncé par une tierce personne dans ce climat de délation, Captain Nobol sera désormais référé sous le nom de Li Shang. Merci de votre compréhension._

Li Shang : Cette fois, ça suffit, vous me décevez vraiment ! C'est bien dommage que je n'aie que vous sous la main, parce que sinon j'en renverrai plusieurs chez eux !

Ping : Alors ça veut dire qu'on est inscrits d'office ?

Li Shang : Tous sauf toi, l'efféminé, parce que je t'ai entendu en personne te moquer de ma voix !

Ping : Je... je suis désolé ! Cela n'arrivera plus !

Li Shang : Je vais faire de toi un exemple ! Tous ceux qui se comporteront comme toi auront eux aussi le même châtiment : L'EXPULSION DE L'ARMEE !

Ping : L'expulsion ? Mais... Je n'y étais même pas rentr...

Li Shang : Mais c'est que tu critiques mes ordres, en plus ?!

Ping : Non, non, je suis… d'accord… je… je mérite cette punition…

Sora : Mais, Ping était toute... tout content d'intégrer l'armée !

Li Shang : Il fallait y réfléchir avant !

Sora : Et puis bon, sérieusement, entre nous, Capitaine, qui s'attendrait à entendre un haut-gradé s'exprimer comme ça ?

Li Shang : Je... je sais bien, mais si je ne fais rien, personne ne me respectera jamais…

Donald : Allons, allons, on fera en sorte que plus personne ne se moque de vous, mais laissez au moins une chance à Ping, soyez sympa, quoi.

Sora : Ouais, ça signifie tellement, pour lui, d'entrer dans l'armée !

Donald : Cela dit, si vous tenez à faire un exemple, ce que je comprends tout à fait, virez plutôt Sora. De vous à moi, il a rien à foutre ici.

Sora : Hé !

Li Shang : Vous avez raison, je suis peut-être trop dur... Écoutez, je vais vous donner une chance : remplissez trois missions avec brio pour que je vous accorde ma confiance et que j'intègre Ping à la troupe !

Sora : Cool ! Alors où est notre partenaire ?

Donald : Hein ?

Li Shang : Qui cela ?

Sora : Ben, ce gars-là, Brio...

Donald : Foudre !

Sora : AAAaaah ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

Donald : Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Sora : Bon, ben je devine que j'ai dû dire une connerie.

Donald : C'est un bon début.

Li Shang : Je serai là-bas, à crier sur les fainéants. Venez me voir lorsque vous serez prêts, d'accord ?

Dingo : Comme vous voudrez !

Ping : Les amis, aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer ma gratitude... Merci de m'aider comme vous le faites !

Dingo : Psst… d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle en parle... pourquoi il faut à tout prix qu'on l'aide ?

Donald: C'est une fille !

Sora : Voilà, on est galants, c'est tout !

Dingo : Ces êtres sans queue ni tête vous mèneront à votre perte !

Ping : Vous savez, j'entends tout…

Dingo : Ah.

Donald : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller voir le capitaine et lui demander une de ces missions ?

Dingo : Sora a un caillou dans sa chaussure.

Sora : Et voilà, c'est enlevé ! Ah, merde ! Y en avait un deuxième !

Donald : Raaah !

_Sora se pencha donc de nouveau pour se débarrass… Ouah ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il va falloir que j'aille prendre ma douche hebdomadaire ! J'essaierai d'être vite, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !_

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez-vous, une bonne review est une review postée sur cette parodie !


	10. Ceci n'est pas un Titre

_**Chapitre 10 – Ceci n'est pas un Titre**_

_Bonjour, bonjour, ici votre narrateur préféré, maintenant propre comme il faut ! – ce qui ne me sera guère utile tant mes sorties à l'air libre se font rares, mais je reste quelqu'un de fort coquet. Sans plus nous attarder sur ma vie, aussi intéressante soit-elle, retrouvons à présent nos héros favoris au beau milieu du campement militaire._

Sora : Allons voir le capitaine, là, histoire qu'il nous refile ses missions.

_Ce dernier était en train de hurler dans les oreilles de Shen-Po, l'une des trois recrues croisées tantôt, un énorme bonhomme chauve et peu enclin à fournir le moindre effort._

Li Shang : Allez, quoi, vas-y, entraîne-toi, un peu ! J'aurais l'air de quoi, sinon ?!

Chen-Po : Mais c'est fatigant…

Ping : Nous sommes prêts pour une mission, Capitaine !

Li Shang : Ah, bien, voilà le genre d'attitude que je veux voir ! Voyons voir, la première mission consiste à aller chercher des carottes et des petits pois ! Peu importe le lieu où vous les aurez, on en il nous en faut de toute urgence !

Sora : Quoi ?

Donald : Vous vous moquez de nous, c'est ça ?

Li Shang : Écoutez, chaque mission est importante et nous rapproche un peu plus de la victoire ! C'est ça ou bien la désertion ! Vous voulez que nos hommes meurent de faim ? Hein ? C'est ça que vous voulez ?

Sora : C'est pas très glorieux, mais bon, Donald s'en sortira sans problèmes.

Donald : Et pourquoi c'est moi qui m'en occuperais, je te prie ?

Sora : Ben il faut qu'on gagne du temps, et pour une mission de ce genre, c'est plus pratique d'envoyer une seule personne pendant que les autres se tournent les p... enfin, s'occupent des autres missions !

Dingo : Sora a raison, et tu serais parfait pour ce rôle ! Enfin il l'a pas dit mais je suis sûr qu'il l'a pensé.

Donald : Mais c'est dégueulasse, j'ai rien demandé moi !

Sora : D'accord, d'accord ! On va décider ça au Shifumi Pédestre... SHI-FU-MI ! « Ciseau » ! Bon ben t'as perdu, Donald…

Donald : Mais j'ai fait « Pierre » !

Sora : Tricher, c'est mal. Je te croyais d'une meilleure mentalité, Donald. Tout le monde a vu que tu avais fait « Papier ».

Donald : MAIS BORDEL DE MRDEGMDEBORbredrnr...

_Peu s'en fallut pour que de la fumée noire sorte des oreilles de Donald à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, furibond. Les trois autres – ou quatre, si l'on comptait le dragon blotti entre les seins de la travestie – retournèrent quant à eux voir Li Shang pour savoir en quoi consisterait leur mission._

Li Shang : La deuxième mission se passe juste à côté d'ici, le long du fleuve. On y a aperçu des éclaireurs Sans-cœurs qui essaient de nous envahir. Ces créatures sont arrivées dans notre pays il y a plusieurs jours, mais on a de plus en plus de mal à les repousser.

Sora : Alors y en a aussi ici...

Li Shang : Vous en avez déjà combattu ? Parfait, alors je n'aurais pas besoin de vous faire le discours habituel sur « Attention à vos petits cœurs fragiles et sans défense, il vont vous les manger »

Dingo : En fait, ils les mangent pas vraiment, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, puisqu'on va s'occuper d'eux !

Sora : Tout juste !

Ping : Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que c'est, exactement ? Parce que moi, j'en ai jamais vu, je crois…

Sora : T'inquiète, poulette, je ferai un rempart de mon corps ! Ils pourront jamais te prendre ton cœur !

Ping : M… merci…

Li Shang : Sur ce, hâtez-vous de rejoindre le grand fleuve ! La route sera longue, mais j'ai foi en vous ! Enfin une foi relative. J'ai que vous sous la main, quoi.

Sora : Euh, le « fleuve », c'est pas ce cours d'eau minuscule qui coule là-bas derrière la palissade ?

Li Shang : Si, à présent dépêchez-vous, si vous voulez y être avant le coucher du soleil !

Sora : J'ai l'impression que sur cette planète, ils ont aussi un sacré problème avec les rapports de grandeur...

Ping : Je ne trouve pas, moi...

Dingo : C'est parce que votre planète est toute petite, Ping. Du coup, à votre échelle, tout paraît plus grand... Mmh…

Sora : J'aime pas ce « Mmh ».

Dingo : Oh alors ça y est ? On ne peut plus avoir de songes un peu salaces sans que la police de la pensée nous interpelle ?!

Sora : Désolé, désolé… Bon, en tout cas, on est déjà arrivés à l'endroit prévu.

Dingo : Ha ha, qui, qui aurait cru qu'il serait si facile d'enjamber leur « grand fleuve » ?

Ping : Les ennemis devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre.

Sora : Ah, les voilà !

_En effet, une petite troupe de Sans-cœurs leur sauta dessus sans crier gare. Cette dernière avait une composition plutôt hétéroclite, aussi bien formée d'Ombres et de Soldats, que de Sans-cœurs flottants dans les airs qui les attaquaient de façon imprévisible._

Ping : Aaah ! Ils... ils sont trop puissants !

Dingo : Je dois avouer que ce ne sont pas les meilleurs adversaires à affronter pour recommencer à se battre !

Ping : Ou COMMENCER pour certaines !

Mushu : CERTAINS ! Tu dois dire « certains » ! Si t'y mets pas de bonne volonté, on va jamais s'en sortir !

Dingo : Là ! Il y en a un devant le chariot !

Sora : Laissez-le moi, celui-là ! Yaaaah !

_Il sourit comme un demeuré en le transperçant de sa clé meurtrière, mais sa grimace s'effaça aussitôt qu'il s'aperçut que le chariot juste derrière était rempli d'explosifs, et que leur déflagration était… plus qu'imminente._

Sora : Et m... AAAAaaaaah !

Dingo : Oh, ben ça ! Ça vole haut, un Sora !

Ping : On ne devrait pas nous mettre en dessous pour le rattraper ?

Dingo : Non, attends, regarde !

_Le Sora en question, au cours de son vol plané, percuta violemment plusieurs Sans-cœurs flottants qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol avant d'être achevés tout aussi brutalement par les deux autres. L'Élu de la Keyblade, quant à lui, atterrit dans l'eau, un peu mal en point._

Sora : Aaaah...

Dingo : Je sens que c'est une idée à creuser !

_Mais l'heure n'était pas au repos, car un nouveau Sans-cœur apparut soudain, bien plus redoutable et effroyable que ses compères : il s'agissait d'un Centaure massif, maniant une toge rouge et vêtu d'une longue lance – ou l'inverse._

Dingo : C'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça !

Sora : Il... il a l'air fort...

Ping : Il nous charge ! Tous aux abris !

Sora : Merde ! J'aurais pas le temps d'esqu...

_Ce constat se révéla des plus justes : le coup, qui le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoya balader sur l'un des autres charriots explosifs qui restaient. Ce dernier, forcément, s'embrasa pour l'éjecter une fois encore, envoyant Sora sur un autre Sans-cœur flottant, lequel entraîna le dernier de ses comparses aériens dans sa chute._

Dingo : Oh ! Bravo Sora ! C'était très bien calculé !

Sora : J'ai maaaaal…

_Le combat n'était toutefois pas fini pour autant, car le centaure chargea à nouveau en visant cette fois Ping, qui esquiva in extremis. Á défaut de heurter la disciple de Mushu, ce fut le chariot explosif se trouvant derrière qui lui détonna au visage, débarrassant le groupe de son dernier adversaire._

Dingo : Eh bien ! On ne peut pas dire que ça ait été facile !

Ping : Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie !

Sora : Aaah… que quelqu'un m'emmène à l'hôpital...

Dingo : Pour l'heure, on va d'abord retourner voir le capitaine pour lui faire notre rapport !

_Le capitaine castré était toujours dans le campement, cette fois assis sur un banc, se prenant la tête entre ses mains face à l'incompétence des soldats qui s'entraînaient laborieusement devant lui._

Sora : Bon, Chun Li, on a fait ta mission, on peut se reposer un peu, maintenant ?

Li Shang : LI SHANG ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à retenir ! Tss… De toute manière, la troisième mission a d'ores et déjà commencé ! Vous devez trouver les Sans-cœurs qui se sont infiltrés dans ce campement ! Je les sens nous espionner, depuis toute à l'heure. Attention, il y en a sept ou huit, je pense, et ils sont très bien cachés !

Dingo : On n'a même pas le droit à un peu de repos alors ?

Li Shang : Non !

Donald : Me revoilà…

Sora : Ah ben quand même ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

Donald : C'est-à-dire que pour être honnête, j'étais pas tellement pressé de revoir ta sale gueule. En plus de ça, impossible de trouver des petits pois et des carottes dans ce trou perdu, alors j'ai été piocher dans les réserves du Gummi. J'espère que vous avez des ouvre-boîtes dans ce coin paumé, parce qu'il n'y a que des conserves !

Li Shang : Euh...

Donald : Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi y a un Sans-cœur qui se cache derrière le poteau, un autre ici derrière une tente et un troisième trou du cul, là-bas, qui essaie même de se cacher derrière son doigt ?

Ping : C'est fou ! Je n'y avais vu que du feu !

Sora : Du feu ? J'avais juste vu un doigt, moi, mais de là à remarquer qu'y avait un ennemi derrière...

Ping : En tout cas, il faut qu'on s'occupe !

Sora : Exact, allez, mettez-vous au boulot, pendant que je panse mes blessures...

Donald : Tssss...

_Et la joyeuse équipée mit la main à la pâte en débarrassant le campement de ses squatteurs voleurs de cœur, dont certains se trahirent lorsque Donald cria « Youhou, venez, j'offre mon cœur au premier qui se pointe ! ». Ceci fait, ils retournèrent voir Li Shang, qui s'empressa de leur confirmer leur entrée dans l'armée par la remise d'une médaille en carton, avant de leur donner leur première vraie mission officielle._

Li Shang : Cette fois, c'est sérieux, soldats. Vous allez devoir escalader la haute montagne qui se trouve derrière le grand fleuve afin d'ouvrir la voie à nos troupes !

Sora : Votre « haute montagne » elle est grande comment, au juste ? Dix ou quinze mètres de haut ?

Dingo : On le verra une fois qu'on y sera, Sora.

_Aussi ironique qu'ait été Sora en réponse à son capitaine, force fut de constater qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, car il aurait été difficile de parler de « haute montagne » à propos de ce qu'ils eurent sous les yeux deux minutes plus tard._

Dingo : Ça doit quand même bien faire un bon 25 mètres, non ?

Donald : Cela dit, ça fait pas beaucoup quand même, il faut l'admettre...

Ping : Oui, mais regardez là-bas, on voit une montagne enneigée gigantesque !

Sora : Ah oui, mais ça, ça compte pas. C'est le décor...

Donald : C'est vrai, si on peut pas l'escalader, ça vaut rien.

Ping : Oh.

Sora : Bon, en parlant d'escalade, on devrait peut-être s'y mettre, non ?

Donald : Ouais, allons-y !

… _Et la montée promettait d'être rude !_

Ping : Yaah ! Yaaaah ! Aïe ! C'est... c'est bien trop dur !

Sora : Encore un p'tit effort ! On y est presque !

Donald : Y en a un derrière toi, Sora !

Dingo : Je m'en occupe !

Sora : Le reste est en train de battre en retraite, la voie est libre !

Ping : Fantastique ! Le camp est par là !

Donald : Bien, je pense qu'on a assez répété, il est temps d'y aller pour de vrai. Vous savez tous quoi faire !

Sora : J'suis prêt ! Alors on fait comme on a dit ?

Dingo : Oui, allons-y ! Sora, brise le premier rocher, qu'on puisse passer.

Sora : Quoi ? Briser un rocher ? Comme ça ? D'un coup de Keyblade ? T'es malade ! Bon, j'vais quand même essayer, mais…

_Á peine le caillou massif fut effleuré qu'il explosa en plusieurs morceaux._

Sora : Ouah !

Donald : Ben oui, ça se voyait bien, que c'était de la mousse. Cela dit, t'as raison, te connaissant, j'avais quand même des doutes sur ta capacité à le péter…

Ping : Attention ! Voilà les Sans-cœur !

Sora : On va s'en charger !

Ping : Yaah ! Yaaaah ! Aïe ! C'est... c'est bien trop...

Donald : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ping ?! On doit dire ça un peu plus tard !

Ping : Dé... désolée ! Je suis nerveuse !

Dingo : Là, tu dois dire « Je le sens mal, les amis »

Ping : Je... je le sens mal, les gars !

Donald : LES « AMIS » ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, nan ?

Sora : En fait, ce serait pas plus simple d'y aller au feeling ? J'veux dire, jusqu'ici, on s'est jamais vraiment emmerdés avec une stratégie, alors aller jusqu'à quelque chose d'aussi détaillé...

Donald : Et tu suggères quoi, Sora ?

Sora : Qu'on fonce dans le tas comme on a toujours fait, et en plus là on n'a pas de risque de tomber sur un dragon protecteur de mes deux !

Mushu : Tu sais ce qu'il te d...

Ping : Je suis d'accord, je préfère me concentrer sur le combat que sur ce que je dois dire...

Donald : Pff... Pour une fois qu'on aurait pu avoir un semblant d'organisation et de cohésion dans le groupe...

Sora : TAYAUUUT !

_N'en déplaise au canard magicien, cette technique, malgré son côté primitif, était de loin bien plus efficace. Nos amis parvinrent ainsi à se rendre en haut de la montagne avant de rejoindre quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin un petit village enneigé._

Sora : C'est bizarre, y a deux secondes il neigeait pas...

Donald : Leur climat a l'air d'être pas mal détraqué, vu que la montagne qu'on a gravie est plutôt aride.

Ping : Le capitaine est là-bas, allons le voir !

Dingo : Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour arriver ici avant nous ?!

Sora : Les distances sont déjà pas bien grandes, alors si en plus y a des raccourcis dans tous les coins...

Li Shang : Fantastique ! Vous nous avez ouvert le chemin vers la victoire ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'emprunter !

Sora : O.K, faut aller où ?

Li Shang : C'était une métaphore, juste pour dire qu'on allait gagner, quoi.

Sora : Ah.

Li Shang : Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille inspecter notre équipement... Revenez dans quelques temps, voulez-vous ?

Donald : Bon, on va devoir s'occuper comme on peut d'ici là.

Mushu : Ping ! Ping ! J'ai une super info !

Ping : Tiens, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas dans mon col, depuis quelques minutes… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mushu ?

Mushu : Y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit que le cousin d'un type avait vu Shan Yu entrer dans une caverne !

Donald : Shan Yu ?

Sora : C'est le capitaine ça, nan ?

Mushu : Mais nan, boulet, le capitaine c'est Li Shang !

Sora : Hé, ho, j'y peux rien, moi, si tous leurs noms se ressemblent !

Ping : Shan Yu est le chef des Huns, une armée qui cherchait déjà à tout raser ici avant que les Sans-cœurs ne se pointent. Autrement dit, c'est l'homme le plus recherché du pays !

Dingo : T'es sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à ton informateur ?

Mushu : Mais ouais, pas de problème ! Il avait un sourire de taré, une moustache bizarre, une calvitie, un aigle bizarre sur l'épaule, et des yeux glaçants. Ces gens-là sont des incompris, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me mentirait ?

Sora : Donc tu veux qu'on aille voir dans cette caverne pour y trouver ce Shaolan Yu ?

Dingo : Shan, Sora.

Ping : Si j'arrive à l'abattre, ou mieux, le capturer... Tout le monde verra ma valeur, et l'honneur de ma famille sera sauf !

Sora : C'est sûr, c'est sûr, mais tu sais à quoi ressemble, ce bonhomme au moins ?

Mushu : Ben à mon avis, y aura pas foule au fond de cette grotte, s'il est tout seul, on le reconnaîtra !

Donald : Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Mushu : C'est cette caverne là-bas !

_Comme il fallait s'y attendre, celle-ci était complètement vide. Ce ne fut qu'une fois parvenus au fond que tous se tournèrent vers Mushu, le regard noir._

Sora : Super boulot, Mushu, c'est quoi cette intox ?

Mushu : Euh... il va peut-être bientôt arriver, non ?

Donald : Ton informateur a dit qu'il était DÉJÁ ENTRÉ dans la caverne...

Ping : Il y a peut-être un passage secret ?

Sora : Ouais, cherchons !

Donald : Mouais, très peu pour moi. Je vais pas perdre mon temps avec ces fausses infos... Tu viens, Dingo ?

Dingo : Tu me demandes de venir, ou de « venir » ? Non parce que tu sais, pour toi, je serai toujours ravi d…

Donald : Merci mais non, Je te demande de venir au sens de « ramène ton cul par ici ».

Dingo : Oh…

Mushu : Tiens ? Y a mon informateur, là-bas, à la sortie de la grotte !

Donald : Ah oui ? J'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

Dingo : Mushu avait raison, il a un sourire vachement malsain, quand même…

Ping : La question maintenant est de savoir pourquoi il sourit, vu qu'il y a rien de drôle...

Donald : Pour nous avoir pigeonnés, peut-être ?

Sora : Pigeonnés ? Mais nan, y a un passage secret quelque part dans le coin, il était juste content qu'on s'en soit rendus compte par nous-mêmes, comme ça, il a pas besoin de le préciser.

Donald : Si tu veux. Allez Dingo, on sort...

Dingo : Tu as fini ta phrase ou tu comptais la poursuivre par « nos… »

Donald : … TOUT COURT.

Dingo : Non mais dis-donc, je ne te permets pas ! Et d'ailleurs, elle est de taille tout à fait convenable !

Donald : Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi ?

_Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du reste du groupe pour se diriger vers la sortie, une barrière apparut comme par enchantement, derrière eux, les séparant de Sora et Ping ! ... et de Mushu, aussi, accessoirement._

Sora : Hein ?

Ping : Ça sent mauvais…

Donald : Vous voyez ? On a bien fait de s'en aller, nous ! Allez, on vous laisse, ciao !

Sora : Eh attends !

Dingo : On va quand même les attendre, Donald... De toute façon on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose, sans eux.

Ping : Il y a quelque chose qui est apparu !

Mushu : Des ombres ! Et... un de ces centaures !

Sora : Non... ce n'est pas un simple centaure ! Je suis sûr que c'est notre Shaman Yu ! Réfléchissez, qui d'autre qu'un Sans-cœur peut ravager des villes et tout et tout ?

Ping : Euh... tu es sûr de toi ?

Sora : Ben d'après l'informateur, il était au fond de la grotte, alors on vient de le trouver ! Il était bien caché, le salaud quand même...

Ping : Tu crois qu'on peut l'avoir, juste tous les deux ?

Mushu : Tous les TROIS !

Sora : Bon, d'accord, tous les deux et demi.

Donald : Allez-y, allez-y, on vous regarde d'ici.

Sora : Yaah ! OUAAÏE ! L'enfoiré ! Il est bien relou, lui, avec sa lance !

Ping : Je ne vois qu'une chose à faire... Yaah !

_Tournant le dos à toute forme de prudence, Ping sauta dans un élan de courage sur la créature moitié-cheval, moitié-gros-bâtard, esquiva sa contre-attaque, et saisit la lance au passage, donnant à Sora une excellente opportunité de se venger._

Sora : Raah, mais pourquoi mes lacets se défont tout le temps ?!

Ping : Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps !

Sora : Hein ? Ah, oui ! Euh... à l'assaut !

_Coupant court à son nouage de lacets, il courut taillader joyeusement « Shan Yu » de sa Keyblade, blessant Ping par la même occasion._

Ping : Aaaah…

Sora : Désolé ! J'ai un peu visé à côté !

Ping : Ce… ce n'est pas grave, l'important, c'est qu'on ait réussi.

Sora : Ouais, au moins on a vaincu l'ennemi de ton peuple !

Donald : Oui, c'est génial, et maintenant, y en a deux autres qui viennent d'apparaître juste derrière toi.

Sora : Que... AAAAH ! SHUN YU A DEUX FRÉRES JUMEAUX !

Dingo : Tu en as vaincu un, tu peux bien en vaincre deux, non ?

Sora : Mais comment je vais faire pour les battre moi ?! J'ai plus de potion, Ping est à terre, et ils font trop trop mal !

Donald : Utilise la magie, peut-être ?

Sora : Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai que je sais en faire ! Un peu.

_Et c'est ainsi que Sora se retrouva à courir autour de la pièce – tombant plusieurs fois en marchant sur ses lacets défaits – à lancer des sorts « Glaciers » à la pelle tout en attendant systématiquement que ses points de magie se rechargent. Lorsqu'enfin les créatures furent vaincues, c'est-à-dire vingt minutes plus tard..._

Sora : Ouaah, j'en peux plus, moi !

Ping : Br... bravo, Sora !

Donald : Ça en a pris, du temps. T'appelles ça des stalactites, toi ? Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça des glaçons.

Sora : Oh, ça va, j'suis pas un magicien, moi, à la base !

Dingo : Allez, sortons de cette caverne !

Sora : Ouais, au moins maintenant j'ai vaincu les triplés Shan Yu !

Ping : J'ai tout de même participé...

Sora : Oh, c'est sûr, t'as aidé un peu, mais dans l'ensemble tu t'es pas trop foulée, hein, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot !

_Mais une surprise de taille les attendait à la sortie de la caverne…_

Donald : Le village est entièrement brûlé...

Sora : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! C'était pas comme ça avant qu'on parte !

Donald : En même temps, vu le temps que t'as mis…

Ping : Serait-ce là l'œuvre des cochons qui ont destitué mon père de sa virilité ?

Dingo : Peut-être que c'était l'armée de Shan Yu ? Qui sait ce dont est capable une armée, sans chef pour la maîtriser...

Donald : T'es fier de toi, Sora, j'espère ?

Sora : Hé ! Ping aussi, elle a participé ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Mushu : Il !IL a participé !

_Mais toute vie n'était pas anéantie, au milieu des ruines, car quelqu'un tentait de sortir des décombres. Un visage connu. _

Li Shang : Oh, c… c'est vous…

Sora : Ah ! Chun Li ! Ça va aller ?

Donald : Á ton avis, est-ce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ?

Ping : Que s'est-il passé ?!

Li Shang : Ils sont arrivés et ont pillé le village... Je n'ai rien pu faire...

Donald : Pourquoi ? Ils étaient trop forts ?

Li Shang : Non, parce que je prenais mon bain...

Sora : Ah oui, tout de suite, c'est beaucoup moins héroïque…

Ping : Raaah ! Si seulement nous étions restés ici !

Dingo : Oui, on aurait pu voir le capitaine sortir de son bain. Maudit informateur…

Sora : Mais vous savez, Shang Li, on a buté tous les Shan Yu qu'y avait dans la grotte !

Li Shang : Espèce d'idiot, il n'y a qu'un seul Shan Yu et il a supervisé le massacre, son aigle perché sur son épaule !

Sora : Ah m...

Dingo : Son AIGLE ?

Donald : MUSHU !

Mushu : Euh, je viens de me rappeler que je... enfin j'ai... euh... rendez-vous... chez… comment dire... un tabouret...

Sora : Un tabouret ?

Mushu : Raaah, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit ce mot-là qui sorte ?!

Dingo : Crois-moi, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour perdre toute notre confiance !

Donald : Déjà qu'il a jamais eu la mienne…

Sora : Bon, pendant que vous vous occupez de l'autre abruti, il faut que je sache… Capitaine, ils sont partis où, les Huns ?

Li Shang : Vers le sommet...

Sora : C'est où ?

Li Shang : Loin, très loin au Nord, là où la cime surplombe le reste du m...

Sora : Ah oui je le vois, c'est le petit pic à dix mètres au dessus du sol !

Li Shang : Vous y allez un peu fort, là.

Sora : Pas du tout ! Allez, on y va ! Hein ? Où est Mushu ?

Donald : Attaché par les moustaches quelque part dans le village. Allons-y.

Mushu : HÉÉÉ ! VOUS ALLEZ PAS ME LAISSER ICI, QUAND MÊME ?! Bordel...

_Mais les lâcheurs ne se trouvaient déjà plus dans le village. Ils étaient loin, très loin, si loin qu'il va nous falloir passer au chapitre suivant pour les rejoindre._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas, il n'y a que deux choses meilleures au monde qu'une glace au chocolat : deux glaces au chocolat, ou bien une review postée ici.


	11. Madness ? This is China !

_**Chapitre 11 - Madness ? This is China !**_

_Mushu, plusieurs minutes après que nos héros s'en furent du village détruit, appelait toujours à l'aide, mais nos amis étaient déjà loin, très loin, à environ une quinzaine de mètres, à proximité du sommet enneigé._

Dingo : On y est presque, ce n'est plus qu'une question d…

Ping : Regardez ! En haut !

Sora : L'informateur !

Donald : Mais non crétin ! C'est Shan Yu !

Sora : Ah ? Il faut qu'on aille lui faire sa fête alors !

Dingo : Oui, allons-y !

Ping : Finissons-en !

_Mais alors que tous se préparaient à l'assaut, le chef des Huns fut rejoint presque aussitôt par une immense armée de Sans-cœur volants._

Sora : Finalement ça vous tente pas, une petite belotte, à la place ?

Ping : Euh, pourquoi pas...

Donald : Je tiens avec Ping.

Dingo : On joue avec les annonces ?

_Mais en l'absence de jeu de cartes, nos joyeux compères n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de combattre !_

Sora : Eh m...

Donald : Ils sont en train de descendre la montagne ! Ils sont des milliers, peut-être des dizaines de milliers !

Dingo : Je le sens mal...

Sora : Soldats ! Ce soir nous dînons en enfer !

Donald : Hors de question, t'y boufferas tout seul ! J'ai pas envie de crever, moi !

Ping : Non, il a raison ! On ne peut plus reculer ! Il a raison ! POUR LA CHINE !

Dingo : POUR DISNEY !

Sora : POUR MON CANAPÉ !

_Tous trois foncèrent alors tête baissée vers l'ennemi en zigouillant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main du moment que c'était des Sans-cœur – et ça tombait bien, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'y avait que cela, de toutes façons. Lorsque Donald se joignit au massacre, celui-ci avait déjà pris une ampleur considérable : c'était une boucherie, une hécatombe, un véritable tumulte dans lequel joignaient les odeurs de sang et de sueur où se mêlaient les cris de guerre, les cris d'agonie et les blagues de Toto que récitait Sora pour se donner du courage._

Sora : Yaaah ! Alors c'est Toto… haa ! ... qui... qui va au ski... Euuhyaaa ! Et puis... Raaah ! Prends-ça ! ... il rencontre...

Donald : Ferme-la, toi !

_Tous ces efforts portèrent leurs fruits, car la bataille fut bientôt terminée, les Sans-cœur commençant déjà à battre en retraite... Mais ce n'était qu'une petite bataille, et le pire était à venir..._

Ping : Ils se replient !

Donald : Finalement, ils étaient peut-être pas des milliers… Une petite centaine, tout au plus…

Sora : Ouah, n'empêche, j'suis trop fier de moi ! J'ai dû en battre au moins quatre ou cinq !

Donald : Mon compte est de 34.

Dingo : Moi 41 !

Mulan : J'ai réussi à en vaincre 18 !

Sora : Quoi, vous déconnez là ?!

Donald : Sérieusement Sora, il faudra un jour que tu penses à confier ta Keyblade à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire. Vraiment.

Sora : Tu crois pas que je préférerai être dans un hamac à me reposer au lieu de parler à un canard avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux ?

Ping : Oh ! Ils chargent à nouveau !

Dingo : Cette fois-ci l'infor... enfin Shan Yu est à leur tête ! Il est vraiment laid...

Li Shang : Soldats, la cavalerie est arrivée !

Dingo : Puisque je ne vois pas de chevaux, j'en déduis que la métaphore chevaline désigne une certaine partie de votre corps ?

Li Shang : Non, non, pas du tout. J'ai juste ramené les autres soldats, quoi.

Dingo : Oh…

Sora : Ouah ! Cette fois, y a pas de doute, ils ont l'air beaucoup plus nombreux !

Li Shang : Mes amis ! Ce soir nous dînons en enf...

Sora : Hé ! Je l'ai déjà dit, celle-là !

Yao : Laissez-les-moi ! Y en a pas un seul qui arrivera à me battre au Shifumi Pédestre !

Donald : Je crois pas qu'ils viennent pour ça, en fait...

Yao : Heureusement, sinon tu pourrais rentrer chez toi tout de suite, vu ton niveau !

Donald : Non, je vais plutôt rester là à les regarder te zigouiller pendant que tu leur mets ton pied sous le nez.

Yao : QUOI ?! Ça se passe pas comme ça ! Je te défie au Shif…

Donald : LA FERME !

Yao : D'accord.

Recrue B : Attendez, y a des fusées là ! On peut s'en servir pour...

Ping : J'ai une idée !

_Elle se précipita sur l'une des fusées que la recrue pointait du doigt, mais plutôt que de tirer dans le tas, elle choisit de viser la montagne. _

Ping : Voilà ! Ça devrait faire l'affaire ! Maintenant, il faudrait juste que je sache comment l'allumer…

Mushu : Salut la compagnie !

Li Shang : Avec du feu, évidemment !

Ping : Évidemment ! Mushu, tu tombes bien !

Mushu : Ah ! Je savais que j'avais manqué au moins à quelqu'un ! Heureusement que je me suis détaché tout s...

_Mais sans que le dragonnet n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase, Ping le saisit et le fit cracher sur la fusée en tirant sur sa queue, avant de le poser dessus distraitement une seconde avant qu'elle ne décolle vers la cime enneigée._

Mushu : AAAAH C'QUE VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE RANCUNIEEEEEEEEERS !

Sora : Il est loin maintenant...

Dingo : Ça vole loin, un Mushu !

Shen Po : Brillante idée, Ping ! L'avalanche va les engloutir !

Ping : Hé hé...

Donald : Le seul problème, c'est que quand trois malheureux kilos de neige dévalent une pente, on n'appelle pas ça une avalanche...

Recrue C : Ah oui, exact, j'avais pas bien vu…

Dingo : En fin de compte, cette explosion, c'était plutôt un pétard mouillé…

Sora : Bon ben j'imagine qu'on va devoir se friter tout ce qui est en train de descendre, là, non ?

Li Shang : Oui, et grâce à l'idée GÉNIALE de Ping, ici présent, nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps !

Donald : Ah oui, une dernière chose… par pitié, Sora, pas de blague de Toto cette fois-ci...

Sora : Quoi ? Mais... mais pourquoi ?!

_La nouvelle bataille, bien qu'aussi violente que la précédente, se déroula sans encombre, ou du moins sans blagues de Toto, ce qui est déjà en soi une amélioration notable. Sora, qui parvint à se taire pendant la majeure partie du combat, put ainsi se concentrer sur l'ennemi, éliminant à lui tout seul pas moins d'une dizaine de Sans-cœurs !_

Ping : Mmh... Je n'en ai vaincu que 25... J'espérais faire mieux...

Donald : Ouais, c'est franchement pas terrible Ping. Tu veux finir comme Sora, ou quoi ?

Dingo : Oh, voilà Mushu qui revient…

Mushu : MULAN ! T'ES VRAIMENT DÉBILE OU QUOI ?! POURQUOI TU M'AS FOUTU SUR CE TRUC ?! T'AS TES RÈGLES OU QUOI ?!

Li Shang : Ses... règles ?

Mushu : Ah merde, c'est vrai qu'il est là, lui...

Ping : Mu... Mushu...

Mushu : Ha ha ! T'as pas compris, mon gars ! Ping, ici présent était professeur de géométrie avant de s'engager dans l'armée, donc il a plein de règles chez lui... et euh... « Mulan » c'est une terrible insulte, dans son village natal... Sora, espèce de Mulan ! Ho ho !

Sora : Hein ? Quoi ? D'où tu me traites, salopard ?! Je t'ai rien fait, moi ! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

Donald : Idiot...

Li Shang : Arrêtez de me prendre pour un dupe ! Ping... Es-tu vraiment une femme ?

Ping : Ou... oui...

_Là-dessus, il… _elle_ défit son chignon, ce qui, instantanément, donna à son visage un aspect beaucoup plus féminin._

Sora : C'est bizarre comme un chignon peut faire toute la différence.

Mulan : Je... je suis désolée...

Li Shang : Tu es consciente que tu mériterais la mort pour m'avoir trahi, et tout et tout ?

Mulan : Oui... je le sais...

Dingo : J'en connais une qui va finir à la Cour Martiale…

Li Shang : Mmh… Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, mais… comme tu es jolie comme un cœur, ton châtiment sera un dîner avec moi.

Mulan : Hein ?

Donald : C'est un rapide, lui.

Dingo : Ah bon ? Comment tu le s… Oh, rapide pour draguer, tu veux dire !

Sora : Hé ! Je voulais l'inviter en premier ! Passe ton tour, capitaine !

Li Shang : Je suis ton supérieur, soldat ! Apprends à me respecter ! Bon, Mulan. On se le fait ce p'tit resto, oui ou non ?

Mulan : Eh bien... oui, d'accord...

Li Shang : PAR-FAIT ! Retourne chez toi te préparer, je viendrai te chercher dès que j'aurais été voir l'Empereur pour lui dire que j'ai tout fait dans cette bataille !

Mulan : Je ne suis pas sûre que...

Sora : Il est déjà parti...

Donald : Il avait l'air tout content d'avoir son rencard...

Dingo : Vous croyez que si je brûle sa maison, ou quelque chose comme ça, j'aurais aussi ce genre de punition ?

Donald : C'est très peu probable.

Mulan : Finalement, être un homme ne m'a apporté que des malheurs...

Mushu : Pas à moi...

Mulan : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Mushu : Qui, moi ? Pourquoi j'aurais dit quelque chose ?! J'ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui dis des trucs, d'abord !

Sora : On devrait penser à s'en aller, nan ?

Dingo : Où ça ?

Sora : J'en sais rien, moi, marchons quelque part, il finira bien par se produire quelque chose d'intéressant...

_Cette procédure, qui deviendra plus tard leur mot d'ordre à chaque phase d'exploration, remplit parfaitement son office. En effet, après avoir marché longtemps, sans but, dans une errance infinie pendant ce qui parut être une bonne quinzaine de secondes, un cri glacial retentit._

Donald : Un cri ? Hmm...

Sora : Ah ! Vous voyez ? On a niqué l'armée des Huns, alors maintenant, il faut sauver la veuve et l'orphelin !

Mulan : Non, ce cri était plutôt viril...

Donald : Ça pouvait donc pas venir de Li Shang non plus.

Dingo : Qui que ce soit, allons sauver le veuf et l'orphelin, dans ce cas !

Sora : Mouais...

Mulan : Attendez, il y a quelque chose là-bas...

Dingo : Quelqu'un plutôt...

Donald : Mais c'est... Shan Yu !

Sora : Bordel, il est pas encore mort celui-là ? Á moins que lui aussi ait deux frères jumeaux, comme son cousin le Centaure de toute à l'heure !

Dingo : Il a appelé d'autres Sans-cœur à lui !

Mulan : Et maintenant il se met en marche, et je crois bien qu'il se dirige vers la capitale !

Sora : Alors faut le battre ! Ici et maintenant !

Donald : Sauf que t'oublies quelque chose...

Sora : Ah ?

Donald : Si on l'achève tout de suite, personne ne saura qu'on l'a vaincu pour de bon... ce qui veut dire qu'on sera pas récompensés...

Mulan : Tu veux dire que...

Donald : Oui, on doit le laisser s'approcher de l'Empereur avec ses potes, puis surgir et lui botter le cul !

Sora : C'est malin...

Mulan : C'est odieux !

Sora : C'est ingénieux !

Mulan : C'est lâche !

Sora : C'est… c'est…

Dingo : C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?

Donald : Merci, Dingo.

Dingo : Y a pas de quoi, ma cocotte.

Donald : Bref, mettons-nous en route, si vous le voulez bien.

Mulan : Bon, je vais vous montrer le chemin vers la capitale impériale... mais sachez que je n'approuve pas du tout votre tactique !

_Fort heureusement La capitale n'était pas très loin, et par « pas très loin », j'entends par là que l'équipe y parvint en un peu moins d'une minute._

Sora : Y a pas à dire, cette planète est vraiment minuscule...

Mulan : Oui, oui, je sais, vous n'arrêtez pas de me le dire !

Sora : Pas la peine de le prendre personnellement…

Donald : N'empêche, je m'attendais à ce que le capitaine soit plus sévère avec toi, Pi… enfin, Mulan ...

Dingo : C'est vrai, c'est honteux ! Tout ça parce que c'est une fille ! Je vois pas ce que vous leur trouvez, à ces créatures !

Mulan : Moi-même, je m'attendais à être renvoyée chez moi, en salissant encore plus le nom de ma famille…

Dingo : En plus de ça, ton armure, tu l'as volé à ton père, j'imagine, non ?

Mushu : Il aurait eu les boules, le Père Fa, en la voyant revenir !

Donald : Si tant est qu'il puisse encore « avoir les boules »…

Sora : Oh, elle était facile, celle-là !

Donald : J'y peux rien si Mushu m'a tendu une perche...

Dingo : Arrêtez de parler de boules, ou bien c'est ma perche qui va bientôt tendre.

Mulan : Dites, je vous aime bien, mais vous êtes quand même vachement répugnants, tous les quatre…

Sora : Ah, voilà ! Le Palais Impérial est juste devant !

Donald : Regardez, c'est Li Shang !

Li Shang : Mmh ? Oh ! Mais... Mulan, tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ?!

Donald : Shan Yu est encore vivant ! Il se dirige par ici en ce moment même !

Li Shang : Que... mais comment vous le savez ?!

Dingo : Nous les avons vus lui et ce qu'il reste de son armée !

Li Shang : Mais... mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas empêchés de venir ?!

Donald : Oh, eh bien vous comprenez, on voulait pas... euh…

Sora : On voulait pas vous piquer la vedette ! On sait bien que vous êtes un pro, alors on veut vous laisser cette gloire, capitaine ! Tiens, d'ailleurs il est là-bas sur le toit !

Li Shang : Exact ! Il a été rapide !

Sora : Ben, pas plus que nous, en fait…

Mulan : Et voilà que nous sommes encerclés par des Sans-cœur !

Donald : Eh m... Bon ! Li Shang, allez-vous occuper du chef !

Li Shang : Vraiment ?

Sora : T'es sûr ?!

Donald : Mais oui ! Allez, foncez !

Li Shang : D'accord !

_Le Capitaine Nobol courut alors aussi vite qu'il le put pour sauver l'Empereur des griffes du Hun._

Sora : On était pas censés s'occuper de Gengis Yu nous mêmes ? Là il va VRAIMENT nous voler la vedette !

Donald : Tu rêves, mon gars ! Il est tout seul, il pourra jamais le battre ! Et puis comme ça, une fois ces Sans-cœur battus, on sauvera à la fois l'Empereur et le Capitaine !

Sora : C'est malin...

Mulan : C'est bas...

Dingo : Vous n'allez pas recommencer, quand même ?!

Mushu : Occupons-nous d'abord de ces créatures-ci !

Sora : Pas faux, mettons-nous au boulot !

_Ledit boulot se fit non sans effort, et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée que le travail de nettoyage fut terminé, et que nos héros purent respirer._

Sora : Ça, c'est fait !

Donald : Réglons le cas de Shan Yu maintenant !

Dingo : Il est là-bas, près du vieux barbu ! Mais… mais où est passé Li-Shang ? Il aurait déjà dû l'atteindre…

_En effet, leur ennemi, qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la, menaçait l'Empereur de son épée toute tordue._

Shan Yu : Supplie-moi ! Agenouille-toi !

L'Empereur : Sourde est mon oreille aux exigences de la brute.

Shan Yu : AGENOUILLE-TOI SINON JE TE COUPE LA BARBE !

L'Empereur : Oui, monsieur. Bien, monsieur.

_Mais alors que l'Empereur allait poser le genou à terre, au risque d'annihiler toute fierté, Li Shang surgit de nulle part et colla un coup de pied retourné dans la sale gueule de Shan Yu, qui se retrouva au sol avant d'être roué de coups._

Mushu : Ah mais non ! Shan Yu est en train de se faire latter !

Sora : Si ça continue, on n'aura pas besoin d'aller le sauver !

Donald : Pas si on s'en mêle ! Hé ! Li Shang ! Attention, derrière toi !

Li Shang : Hein ? Mais il n'y a r…

Shan Yu : Yaaah !

Li Shang : Aaaargh !

Shan Yu : Ha ha ha ha ! Ne relâche jamais ton attention en combat, minable !

Sora : Ouf, on l'a échappé belle...

Mushu : Maintenant c'est Li Shang qui s'en prend plein la tronche ! Parfait !

Dingo : On devrait intervenir, non ?

Donald : Attends, attends, dès qu'il saignera de l'arcade sourcilière, on... Ah ! Voilà ! C'est bon !

Sora : En garde, Shan Yu ! Tes méfaits s'arrêtent ici !

Donald : Ouais ! On te laissera pas faire !

Li Shang : Étant donné que vous êtes restés à peu près deux minutes à me regarder me faire tabasser sans rien faire, je suis pas sûr que vous soyez honnêtes...

Sora : Mais si ! On élaborait juste un plan d'action !

Shan Yu : Peuh ! Rien à foutre, j'vais vous éclater, ha ha ha !

Dingo : Allons-y !

Donald : Li Shang, emmène l'Empereur à l'intérieur ! On s'occupe de lui !

Shan Yu : Ah ouais ?! On va voir ça ! Z'allez creveeer !

_Joignant le geste à la parole, Shan Yu brandit son épée tordue et chargea sur Sora qui, manquant de temps pour esquiver, dut se résoudre à parer l'attaque d'une brutalité inouïe._

Sora : Ouaaah ! Bordel ! Il a failli péter ma Keyblade ! Bordel, bordel, bordel, elle est toute rayée maintenant !

Dingo : Sora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à t'asseoir ? On a besoin de toi au combat !

Sora : C'est pas possible ! Ma Keyblade ? Rayée ? Y faut que j'arrange ça ! J'dois sûrement avoir un chiffon sur moi…

Donald : On s'en fout de ta clé à la con, Sora ! Si tu nous aides pas...

Mulan : Shan Yu, tu vas payer pour…

Shan Yu : Ta gueule.

Mulan : Aaah !

Dingo : Il l'a assommée du plat de la lame !

Shan Yu : Bah ouais ! Une belle plante comme ça, j'vais pas la tuer ! J'lui réserve bien mieux, HA HA HA HA !

Dingo : C'est injuste ! Sa féminité l'a encore sauvée...

Donald : Oui mais ça veut aussi dire que nous, il compte nous tuer, Dingo !

Dingo : Euh... peut-être qu'il est bisexuel ?

Donald : Dans ce cas, je te laisserai le distraire en premier !

Dingo : Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas envie, moi ! Il est moche, ce type !

Shan Yu : Huaaaah !

Donald : MERDE ! Il charge ! Dingo, défends-moi !

Dingo : Iiiiih !

_Dingo s'interposa, mais le choc avec la lame de son assaillant fit voler son bouclier en éclat. Tétanisé à l'idée de se retrouver sans arme face à un tel adversaire, la peur le fit s'évanouir._

Donald : ON A CHANGÉ D'AVIS, LI SHANG, TU VEUX PAS REVENIR LUI BOTTER LE CUL, S'IL TE PLAÎT ?!

Sora : Voyons-voir, peut-être qu'en frottant avec ce truc... ? Nan, toujours pas...

Shan Yu : J'achèverai le mec au bouclier après. D'abord j'ai envie de bouffer de la volaille ! Hé hé !

Donald : Quoi ? Que… Nan ! Recule ! Rec… AAAaaaaah !

_Face à une telle sauvagerie, le canard n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais en regardant derrière lui pour voir s'il courait plus vite que son poursuivant ou non, il ne vit venir la colonne massive qu'il se prit dans le coin de la tronche, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre instantanément K.O._

Sora : Ah ben tiens ! Vous allez rire, en fait ma Keyblade était pas rayée, c'était juste de la salet... Hein ? Pourquoi vous dormez tous ?

Shan Yu : J'vais te montrer pourquoi !

Sora : Aaah !

_Le Hun tout en muscles s'avançait à grands pas vers le jeune homme à la main tremblante, mais un être s'interposa entre eux, puis s'agita dans tous les sens en multipliant les attaques à l'aide d'une... Keyblade dorée ! Cet être n'était autre que le roi Mickey !_

Sora : Oh ! C'te surprise !

Mickey : M'adresse pas la parole, sale faible ! J'suis pas d'humeur !

Shan Yu : T'es qui toi, p'tite merde ?

Mickey : Tu t'es vu, gros tas ?! Avec ta putain de calvitie, tu fais trop pitié. J'aurais même pas envie de faire de toi mon esclave. Tu vaux que dalle, tes parents t'ont jamais voulu, et j'hésiterais même à m'essuyer les pieds sur ton corps et à me torcher sur ta barbe une fois que je t'aurai mis ta branlée. Alors EN GARDE ET ME FAIS PAS CHIER, O.K ?!

Shan Yu : Oui, monsieur. Bien, monsieur.

Sora : Ouah...

_Et branlée il y eut. Branlée sèche, même._

Shan Yu : Aaaah… Gaa…

Sora : C'est super sympa de votre part de nous aider comme ça, Votre… euh… Majesté !

Mickey : Ouais, ben c'est pas que ça m'enchante, crois moi ! J'ai fait un stupide pari que j'ai perdu, et maintenant je dois vous venir en aide quand vous êtes en danger, bande de bouseux !

Sora : Ah bon ? Un pari avec qui ?

Mickey : ÇA TE REGARDE PAS ! Qui plus est, c'est bien trop compliqué pour ton cerveau ramolli !

Sora : Ah...

Dingo : Oh… Je crois que je me suis évan... Oh ! Majesté !

Donald : Gnn… MAJESTÉ ! C'est vous qui nous avez sauvés ?

Mickey : POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS BANDE DE SOUS-ÊTRES, JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU VOUS AIDER !

Dingo : Je vois...

Donald : Moi, je vois pas vraiment, puisque vous êtes là et qu'on est saufs, mais comme j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous irriter, je préfère m'en tenir là…

Mickey : Si tu penses qu'un souillon comme toi a le pouvoir de m'irriter, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à ce qui te sert de coude, péquenaud ! Sur ce, je m'en vais. Les mots me manquent pour décrire à quel point cette planète me donne envie de vomir.

Mulan : Que... hein ? Une petite souris qui parle et qui se fâche ?

Donald : MULAN ! TU…

Mickey : Que vois-je ? Une autochtone ? Vous êtes fort jolie, ma foi. Bon, eh bien ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois filer ! Á la revoyure, les amis !

Donald : Pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce qu'on a pas pris de femmes dans le groupe ?!

Dingo : Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux !

Sora : Mickey est parti... N'empêche, il l'a bien poutré, l'informateur Shoun Yu !

Donald : Sora, espèce d'abr...

Li Shang : Shan Yu est mort ? Il est ENFIN vaincu ?!

L'Empereur : C'est un grand jour pour la Chine.

Sora : Ouais !

Donald : C'est nous qui l'avons vaincu, votre Majesté !

Sora : Ouais, même qu'on était tout seuls !

Li Shang : Vraiment ? Nous avons vu une souris à travers la fenêtre...

Donald : Oui... oui, c'est… une transformation de Sora. Grâce à ses nouveaux vêtements, il peut faire ça, vous voyez.

Sora : Brrr… Enfin, j'veux dire, eh ouais !

Dingo : Vous aurez d'ailleurs sûrement remarqué que cette « souris » combattait avec une clé géante, tout comme Sora ! Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas !

Li Shang : Mais alors comment ça se fait que Sora était à côt...

Donald : Doit-on VRAIMENT s'embarrasser des détails ?

L'Empereur : Finissons-en, capitaine. Remettez-leur des Légions d'Honneur Chinoises et puis allons-nous-en. Je dois faire un discours au peuple pour dire que les cochons du vieux René ont été retrouvés, et puis sur la fin de la menace des Huns, s'il reste du temps.

Li Shang : Bien, votre Majesté... Tenez, voilà des Légions d'Honneur Chinoises, la reconnaissance ultime !

Sora : Mais... c'est en carton...

Li Shang : Eh bien oui... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on a des mines d'or ou d'argent dans notre pays ? MONSIEUR EST TROP DISTINGUÉ POUR NOUS, C'EST ÇA ?!

Sora : Mais non, mais non, vos médailles elles puent, certes, mais j'apprécie le geste !

Dingo : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'épée tordue de Shan Yu ?

Mulan : Je voudrais la garder en guise de souvenir.

Sora : Vas-y, prends-l…

Donald : Attends un peu ! L'épée brille !

_En effet, l'arme ondulante luisait et flottait. Sora, encore une fois plongé dans un décor vide, vit de nouveau apparaître une serrure dans les nuages, qu'il s'empressa de sceller._

Sora : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, ce truc.

Mulan : Mais... mais... mon épée !

Donald : Ouais, bon, on est désolés…

Li Shang : Alors j'imagine que vous allez repartir, vous trois ?

Dingo : Tout juste !

Mulan : Et… hum… qu'en est-il de notre rendez-vous, Capitaine ?

Li Shang : Ah, oui ! Eh bien nous devrions n…

L'Empereur : Ah ! Vous devez être Fa Mulan ! Venez dans ma loge, je vous prie... Nous avons à nous entretenir...

Li Shang : Quoi ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Je lui avais demandé un rencart avant !

L'Empereur : Peut-être, mais je suis l'Empereur, j'ai une plus grande autorité ! Na !

Li Shang : Autorité mon c… Je… je… gnnn… Oui, Votre Éminence…

Donald : En tout cas, Li Shang a raison, nos aventures ici s'achèvent.

Sora : Ouais, allons retrouver un monde avec une taille un peu plus raisonnable !

Dingo : Eh oui ! Quoiqu'on dise, la taille compte !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 11**

* * *

Et rappelez-vous que si chaque personne dans le monde envoyait des reviews, il n'y aurait ni guerre, ni corruption, ni violence, et Kingdom Hearts 3 serait déjà sorti depuis longtemps.


	12. La Bête et la Bête

_**Chapitre 12 - La Bête et la Bête**_

_Après un bref, mais intense voyage stellaire, nos trois aventuriers à la soif d'action inextinguible débarquèrent sur une petite planète nocturne._

Dingo : Ah ! Nous voici sur un nouveau monde !

Sora : « Monde », « monde », c'est vite dit, y a juste un château. D'abord la Terre des Dragons, puis ça…

Donald : Il doit sûrement y avoir d'autres choses dans le coin, c'est juste qu'on y a pas accès. Le château a l'air plutôt grand, cela dit.

Dingo : Oui, et il ne se passera pas grand chose si on reste dehors, entrons-y !

_Peu enclins à rester dehors en pleine nuit, ils poussèrent donc les lourdes portes qui les séparaient du hall désert._

Sora : On dirait qu'il y a personne ici... ou alors ils sont bien planqués.

Donald : On est venus pour que tu scelles une serrure bizarre dans le ciel, pas pour jouer à cache-cache.

Dingo : Explorons un peu les lieux.

_Une fois parvenus aux escaliers, ils tournèrent à gauche, suivirent un petit couloir, et s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin, bredouilles, lorsque Donald aperçut quelque chose._

Donald : Regardez, là-bas, y a une porte entrouverte.

_Ils s'en rapprochèrent, y passèrent la tête, puis se résolurent enfin à pénétrer dans cette nouvelle pièce, laquelle abritait sur un bureau une rose reposant dans un bocal à anchois retourné._

Sora : Qu'est ce que ça fout là, ça ?

Donald : Le propriétaire du château essaie sûrement de conserver cette rose.

Sora : Á ce moment là, ce serait pas mieux de la mettre au frigo, ou mieux, dans un vase ?

Dingo : Attention ! Des Sans-cœur !

Sora : Á l'assaut !

Donald : Raah ! C'est dur de se battre ici ! Y a trop peu de place pour bouger librement, et j'ai le sentiment que si on crame du mobilier, on nous demandera de rembourser !

_Un cri de rage se fit entendre du dehors et la Bête, ancien compagnon de nos amis, bondit à l'intérieur de la salle en mettant une raclée aux ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante._

Sora : Ouah ! La Bête, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La Bête : Rose, ô ma rose, tu n'as rien, douce fleur

Moi qui dans l'ombre du doute souffrais de mille peurs,

Je te trouve belle comme au premier jour,

Qui vit naître pour toi tout mon amour !

Donald : Hé ho, la Bête ?

Dingo : Il nous ignore complètement !

La Bête : Allons, viens, je t'emmène dans d'autres lieux,

Car ici n'est point sûr, nous en convenons tous deux.

Tu n'as point le loisir de t'épanouir,

Et moi le plaisir de par ta beauté jouir !

_Sa précieuse rose entre les bras, il sortit de la pièce en laissant nos héros dans la frustration la plus totale._

Sora : Il porte plus d'importance à une foutue fleur qu'à nous !

Donald : Y a pas que ça qui m'inquiète. Il lui parle comme à une femme qu'il aimerait, alors qu'il me semble qu'il a déjà Belle.

Dingo : Belle ? Ça me dit quelque chose…

Donald : Une princesse de cœur qu'on a sauvé y a un moment.

Sora : On a sauvé des princesses de cœur, nous ?

Donald : Mais oui, souviens-toi ! Y avait Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, Alice, et même Kairi ! Elles sont venues nous remercier de les avoir libérées pendant que t'apprenais à Dingo à claquer ses doigts !

Sora : Quoi ?! Kairi est une princesse ?! Merde, j'aurais dû écouter !

Dingo : Oui, en plus depuis j'ai complètement oublié comment faire…

Sora : Viens là, je vais t'apprendre.

Donald : ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS POUR CA ! Cette histoire m'intrigue, si Belle est là, on devrait aller la voir immédiatement !

Sora : Tu veux dire, pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe avec la Bête et sa rose ?

Donald : Voilà. Vous venez alors ?

Dingo : Oui, allons-y ! Sora m'apprendra tout ça une fois qu'on sera revenus dans le Gummi.

Donald : Si tu veux, mais par pitié, évitez de faire ça quand on sera attaqués par des vaisseaux ennemis…

_Cette remarque n'appelant pas de réponse particulière, tous se turent avant de reprendre leur route. Ils revinrent ainsi dans le hall, montant cette fois-ci les escaliers opposés, puis se promenèrent dans l'aile Est du château tout en ouvrant des portes au hasard. Cette méthode eut le mérite de fonctionner, puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes…_

Dingo : Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas Belle, là-bas ?

Donald : Si, si, et elle vient vers nous.

Belle : Oh ! Vous ici ?

Sora : T'es bien Belle ?

Belle : Merci ! C'est très gentil à toi !

Sora : Nan, nan, je te dis pas que t'es belle, je te DEMANDE si t'es Belle !

Belle : Quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ?

Sora : Ben… dans un cas c'est ton prénom, et dans l'autre... euh…

Donald : De la publicité mensongère.

Belle : Je ne comprends pas.

Donald : Disons que tu t'appelles Belle sans l'être, quoi...

Belle : Mais qui suis-je, si je ne suis pas moi-même ?

Sora : Belle, parce que ton prénom est Belle !

Belle : Attendez… un prénom, c'est masculin, mon prénom est beau, pas belle !

Donald : Très franchement, ça aussi, c'est vite dit.

Sora : Raah, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est bête...

Belle : La Bête ? Elle est partie toute à l'heure... Et puis de toute façon, je ne lui parle plus ! Je le boude !

Dingo : Pourquoi ça ?

Belle : Quand j'ai voulu jeter sa rose en lui ordonnant de choisir entre elle et moi, elle… elle m'a hurlé dessus ! Naturellement, j'ai menacé de brûler le château avec une torche pour le pousser à m'aimer de nouveau, mais il m'a complètement ignorée ! J'ai bien essayé d'incendier le jardin, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est me brûler la moitié du visage.

Donald : Alors c'est de là que ça vient...

Dingo : Oui, moi aussi, je me disais bien que ça ne faisait pas très naturel.

Sora : Et donc maintenant, si je comprends bien, t'attends qu'il vienne s'excuser ?

Belle : Oui, ça fait maintenant trois mois et demi, mais je suis sûre qu'il va céder à un moment ou à un autre ! C'est mon intuition féminine qui me le dit !

Donald : Et ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit d'appeler « S.O.S Femmes Snobées », ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Belle : Si, mais il a détruit la ligne téléphonique ! C'est un désastre ! On ne peut plus non plus commander chez « Space Pizza » !

Dingo : En tout cas, notre ami à poils n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, quand on l'a vu, mais de là à ce qu'il devienne aussi violent, tout de même…

Donald : En tout cas, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

Belle : Oui ?

Sora : Ah mais oui, moi aussi en fait, je trouve ça bizarre ! Comment tes parents ont pu t'appeler « Belle » alors qu'ils savaient même pas encore à quoi tu ressemblerais une fois adulte ?

Belle : Eh bien… ils ont placé mon sort entre les mains de la Fortune !

Dingo : Faites-moi penser de ne jamais rien remettre à ces petites mimines…

Donald : Une minute, c'est pas du tout ça qui m'intriguait ! En fait, je me demandais plutôt où étaient passés les domestiques. Un château pareil, ça s'entretient pas qu'à deux, surtout quand y en a un qui passe sa vie à garder une rose et l'autre qui fait la gueule dans sa chambre.

Belle : Ah, oui… les domestiques... Eh bien vous devriez aller voir dans le cachot, je crois que la Bête les a emprisonnés là-dedans.

Sora : Eh ben, c'est qu'il est pas tendre, le gaillard poilu !

Belle : Je suis bien d'accord…

Donald : Allons les libérer, dans ce cas. Ils pourront peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair dans ce foutoir.

Dingo : Il se trouve où, ce cachot ?

Belle : Retournez dans le hall et prenez la porte opposée, c'est dans l'aile gauche, là où vous avez sans doute vu La Bête. Une fois dans le couloir, cherchez une armoire qui bloque le passage et essayez de vous glisser derrière elle.

Sora : Pourquoi ne pas la pousser, tout simplement ?

Belle : Elle risque de ne pas apprécier.

Sora : Hein ? Pourquoi ç…

Donald : Ramène-toi, Sora, sinon on t'attendra pas.

_Ils suivirent ainsi les indications de l'ex-dulcinée de la Bête pour arriver après quelques instant devant une armoire qui semblait... assoupie._

Sora : C'est curieux, j'entend quelqu'un ronfler...

Donald : Ça vient de l'armoire !

Dingo : Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui dort dedans.

Sora : Ouais, ouvrons-la pour...

Armoire : AAAAAH !

Sora : Tiens ? Ça a parlé, non ?

Donald : Pourtant, y a personne à l'intérieur.

Armoire : C'est moi qui parle ! Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?! On n'éventre pas les gens pour regarder ce qu'il y a dedans !

Dingo : C… cette armoire est vivante !

Armoire : Lâchez mes intestins ! LÂCHEZ-LES, JE VOUS DIS !

Sora : Ça ? Mais c'est juste une écharpe !

Armoire : Et remettez ce foie à sa place !

Sora : C'est un béret, pas un foie !

Donald : Arrête de piquer des vêtements moches, Sora, t'en as déjà plus qu'il n'en faut.

Armoire : Vous me faites horriblement mal, remettez tout ça là où vous l'avez trouvé et fermez-moi !

Sora : Ben tiens, et pendant qu'on y est, on va anesthésier les armoires avant de les ouvrir, maintenant ?

Donald : Et sinon, vous savez que vous êtes devant une porte qu'on aimerait bien ouvrir, là ?

Armoire : Eh bien il fallait le dire plus tôt, au lieu de jouer les apprentis chirurgiens ! Non mais ! Ces jeunes, quels malappris !

Sora : Ouais c'est ça, dormez ailleurs, la prochaine fois !

Dingo : Maintenant qu'elle est partie, dépêchons-nous ! Je peux sentir d'ici la froideur du cachot, alors je plains ceux qui y sont !

_Les quelques pas qu'ils firent en pénétrant dans ce lieu suffirent à leur faire ressentir plus que vivement la fraîcheur de l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une salle où régnait un désordre d'une ampleur inimaginable, et seule une porte massive en pierre les séparait de la cellule dans laquelle les domestiques étaient sans aucun doute emprisonnés._

Dingo : Bon, j'ouvre.

Sora : On devrait faire une piqûre de morphine, tiens, juste au cas où elle se mettrait à nous hurler dessus.

Donald : Ironie ou pas, d'où tu veux faire une piqûre sur une porte en pierre, toi ?

Dingo : Bon, ça ne s'ouvre pas...

Donald : Tu crois qu'il faudrait une clé ?

Dingo : Non, il n'y a pas de serrure...

Sora : Pousse ? Tire ? Quelqu'un a de la dynamite ?

Dingo : Oh oh, il y a quelque chose de bizarre...

Donald : Oui ?

Dingo : Deux espèces de masses noires sont en train de se former des deux côtés de la porte...

Donald : Recule, ça me dit rien, tout ça !

Esprit de la Porte : Partez... étrangers...

Donald : Bon ben finalement ça nous a dit quelque chose.

Sora : Oh, pauvre, pauuuvre porte ! Tu vas trouver le moyen de nous dire qu'on t'a fait mal en voulant t'ouvrir, c'est ça ?

Esprit de la Porte : Vous refusez de partir... vous allez mourir...

Dingo : J'ai trouvé l'armoire nettement plus coopératrice !

Donald : Mais c'est qu'il rigole pas en plus ! Il nous attaque vraiment !

Sora : Alors on a qu'à se défendre ! Yaah !

Dingo : Il invoque des Sans-cœur !

Sora : Pas de problème, je m'occupe d'eux, ils sont nazes !

Donald : Foudre ! Mmh... Glacier ! Raah ! Brasier ! Rien ne marche !

Dingo : La porte a l'air de réagir aux coups de bouclier, mais pas assez pour être vaincue !

Esprit de la Porte : Mourrez… étrangers…

Dingo : Je la trouve un peu xénophobe, moi, cette porte.

Sora : J'en ai déjà ras-le-cul des objets qui parlent !

Donald : Ils sont sûrement possédés, ou quelque chose comme ç... Mais oui ! Il faut les exorciser !

Sora : Ah ? Et tu connais beaucoup de prêtres dans le coin ?

Donald : On se passera de prêtre ! Il faut savoir être un peu autonome, dans la vie !

Dingo : Oui. Pour que des vieux garçons en bure puissent le faire, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

Donald : Il y a sûrement quelque chose d'utile ici ! Sora, cherche-nous de l'eau bénite ! Toi, Dingo, essaie de dénicher une croix en bois ou en bronze !

Sora : Fais gaffe ! Il envoie une autre vague de Sans-coeur !

Donald : Ceux-là, je m'en occupe ! Vous, concentrez-vous sur ce que vous avez à faire !

_La bataille entre Donald et les Sans-cœur fit rage pendant plusieurs minutes haletantes, ponctuées de sombres bouboules d'énergie envoyées par la porte possédée. _

Donald : Vous trouvez quelque chose ? J'ai plus des masses de points de magie, alors je tiendrai pas longtemps !

Dingo : J'ai trouvé un saucisson avec une drôle de forme, ça pourrait faire une croix !

Sora : Et moi j'ai trouvé un fond de jus de pamplemousse, tu crois que comme eau bénite, ça fera l'affaire ?

Donald : Ouais, ouais, on a plus le temps de chercher autre chose, alors y va falloir faire avec ce qu'on a !

Dingo : D'accord, on te fait confiance pour la suite !

Sora : De toute façon, il suffit de dire que tu chasses le démon de son corps et de faire plein de phrases avec le mot « Dieu » dedans, non ?

Donald : C'est à peu près ça, ouais ! Allons-y !

Esprit de la Porte : Pour la dernière fois, vous allez mourir... intrus !

Donald : Yaah ! Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Sain d'Esprit !

Dingo : Saint Esprit, Donald ! Saint Esprit !

Donald : Désolé, le trac ! Bref, … et au nom du Saint Esprit... en vertu des droits de prêtre honoraire qui me sont conférés et au nom du type qu'on appelle « Dieu », je te bannis de cette noble porte en pierre !

Esprit de la Porte : Raaagh...aragaaghggaah... AaaaAaaah...

Sora : Ça a l'air de marcher !

Dingo : Chut, Donald doit se concentrer !

Donald : Par la sainte croix comestible, bien qu'avariée, que je tiens dans cette main, et par l'eau bénite par un fruit, création de Dieu – je me permets de le rappeler – je te BANNIS !

Porte Possédée : Graaahreueuh... Jésus... JÉSUS TE BAISE ! JESUS TE BAISE ! LÉCHE-MOOOOI !

Sora : Il déraille complètement !

Dingo : C'est bien la preuve que ça fonctionne !

Donald : Jésus ne te baise pas, pitoyable démon venu hanter cette noble création divine servant à faire passer les gens d'une pièce à l'autre sans temps de chargement ! IL T'OCCIT ! IL T'OCCIT LA GUEULE !

Porte Possédée : Noooaan ! J'AI TA MÉRE AVEC MOI, DONALD ! TA MÉRE SUCE DES BITES EN ENFER !

Donald : SORS DE CE CORPS, P'TIT CON, DIEU TE BANNIT ! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs !

_Aussitôt que le mot « bannit » fut prononcé, l'esprit qui possédait la porte s'envola autour la pièce sous la forme d'une grosse masse noire, à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre à posséder._

Sora : C'est Spectrum ! Vite ! Une Pokéball !

Dingo : Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sora, mais on n'a rien de ce genre !

_La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, et l'armoire de toute à l'heure, alarmée par les bruits, s'y engouffra à l'horizontale, trop imposante pour passer autrement._

Armoire : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?! D'abord vous me dites de dormir ailleurs, et maintenant vous me réveillez en faisant n'importe quoi ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?!

Donald : Hé ! Allez-vous en ! C'est dangereux ici !

Sora : Nan, attends ! Je sais comment nous débarrasser de ce truc !

_Il plongea vers l'intruse en même temps que l'esprit, qui rêvait de posséder un autre objet, et ouvrit rapidement ses portes de sorte à ce que l'esprit y entrât sans pouvoir dévier sa trajectoire. L'élu de la Keyblade ferma alors l'armoire à clé avec son arme._

Armoire : Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous avez mis en moi ?! Ça bouge dans tous les sens ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Un virus ? Un ver solitaire ?! Débarrassez moi de ce machin !

Sora : Désolé, m'dame l'armoire, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

_Les grandes portes en pierre ayant été purifiées, ils purent les traverser sans encombres en les poussant avant que la victime du stratagème de Sora n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à répondre._

Sora : Et voilà le travail !

? : Oh ! Nos sauveurs !

Donald : J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler, mais ça vient d'où ? Je vois rien...

Dingo : Peut-être que ce sont des objets qui parlent, comme l'armoire ?

Sora : Et la porte ?

Dingo : Non. La porte, elle, est était possédée.

Sora : Peut-être que c'est aussi le cas des objets, en fait ?

Donald : Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a parlé, à l'instant.

? : Par ici !

Dingo : Où est-ce qu…

? : Là, sur le banc !

_Et en effet, sur ce dernier trônaient une lampe torche, une prise anti-moustique, un mouchoir usagé et une clé USB. Tous les quatre s'agitaient en parlant à nos héros._

Lampe Torche : De vraies personnes ! Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on en avait pas vues, à part Belle !

Mouchoir Usagé : Ouaip, j'regrette le temps où on en était nous aussi...

Clé USB : Attendez, on s'est pas présentés, il me semble !

Prise anti-moustique : Exact, on m'appelle Mousticide !

Lampe Torche : Je me nomme Voltaire, parce que je suis une Lumière ! Oui, c'est d'une finesse à toute épreuve, vous pouvez les remercier…

Mouchoir Usagé : Perso, mon nom, c'est Mouchy !

Clé USB : Et moi, c'est Geekey, un jeu de mot avec geek et key. Allez, rigolez, quoi ! Je me sens seul à chaque fois que je me présente.

Donald : Vous êtes... bizarres...

Dingo : Oui, enfin au moins ils sont polis, c'est déjà ça.

Sora : Vous avez dit que vous étiez comme nous avant ?

Voltaire : Oui, nous vous devons des explications !

_Mais comme il s'agissait d'une longue histoire, nous ne nous y intéresserons que dans le prochain ch…_

Mouchy : En fait, tout à commencé lorsque…

_Quoi ? Non, j'ai dit…_

Mouchy : … pendant un soir d'hiver…

_Chut ! Chut ! Pas maintenant !_

Mouchy : Le vent souffl…

_Mais ferme-la ! C'est pour après !_

Mouchy : … soufflait fort, et la neige…

Fin du Chap…

Mouchy : … recouvrait absolument tout.

_QUOI ?! C'est pas juste ! J'ai pourtant commencé à écrire « Fin du Chapitre », et…_

Mouchy : Mais dans le château…

_O.K, p'tit gars, tu l'auras voulu. Je voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu me laisses pas le choix._

Mouchy : … d'un beau prince sage…

_Notre cher mouchoir inutile monologuait ainsi lorsque TOUT Á COUP, Sora le saisit pour se moucher dedans._

Mouchy : AAAAH !

_Enduit de glaire verte, ce petit bâtard en soie comprit instantanément ce qu'il en coûtait d'aller à l'encontre des plans qu'une force supérieure narrative réservait pour lui. Hé hé…_

Sora : Tiens, c'est marrant, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Dingo : So… Sora !

Donald : La notion de RESPECT, tu connais ?!

Sora : Oh, ça va ! Il est fait pour ça ! Tu préférais que je me mouche dans mes fringues ?!

Donald : Tu l'as encore fait y a pas plus tard qu'une heure !

Sora : Oui, mais c'est parce que j'avais pas de mouchoir sous la main. Là, c'était le cas, donc j'en ai profité pour me moucher. Ceucufédé.

Donald : Ceucu… quoi ?

Sora : Ceucufédé. C'est ce que tu dis quand tu rétames quelqu'un avec un raisonnement super logique, ou à la fin d'une démonstration.

Donald : Alors d'abord, c'est CQFD… et ensuite… non… juste non… Pitié, ne prononce par le mot « logique ». Pas toi.

Sora : Je suis aussi logique que n'importe qui d'autre !

Donald : Tu es aussi logique qu'une grenouille qui se lèverait sur ses petites pattes pour danser la polka en récitant un par un les poèmes des Fleurs du Mal !

Sora : Ouais ben j'te ferais dire qu'une grenouille comme ça, ben elle serait super cool, d'abord !

Donald : C'ÉTAIT PAS LE BUT DE MA MÉTAPHORE !

Dingo : Oh, misère…

Voltaire : Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Dingo : Très souvent, oui.

_Et cette dispute dura encore longtemps, repoussant à une heure ultérieure le récit du mouchoir, que l'on retrouvera dans le chapitre suiv…_

Sora : PEUT-ÊTRE MAIS SI ON AVAIT UNE GRENOUILLE COMME ÇA, ON AURAIT PLUS BESOIN D'UN CANARD QUI SERT Á RIEN !

_Oh, attendez… Ils sont sérieux, là ?!_

Donald : LE CANARD QUI SERT Á RIEN PILOTE LE VAISSEAU QUI T'AMÉNE UN PEU PARTOUT DANS L'UNIVERS, ESPÈCE D'INGRAT !

Sora : DINGO AUSSI SAIT PILOTER !

Donald : C'EST FAUX !

Dingo : Si si.

Donald : Raaaah !

_Bouhouhouhou…_

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous que si cette parodie atteint le millier de reviews, je posterai une photo de moi en Schtroumpf !


	13. On Reprend du Poil de la Bête

_**Chapitre 13 - On reprend du poil de la Bête !**_

_Tout avait commencé un soir d'hiver. Le vent soufflait fort, et la neige recouvrait tout d'un épais manteau immaculé. Mais dans le château d'un beau prince sage, quoiqu'orgueilleux, tout était chaleur et luxure, l'équipe de domestiques s'adonnant à la traditionnelle orgie du soir de Noël… mais soudain, suite à une forte bourrasque, on vint taper à la porte..._

Sora : J'aime pas du tout ta façon de raconter.

Donald : Laisse-le finir ! Je veux savoir d'où vient cette malédiction !

Mouchy : Merci, Donald. Alors je reprends dans mon rôle de narrateur improvisé !

_Le prince, interrompu en plein milieu de la célébration, ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque vêtement. Devant lui se dressaient deux témoins de Jehova..._

Dingo : Ils ne devaient pas être les seuls à être dressés...

Sora : Rooh, Dingo ! Le mouchoir parle !

Dingo : Désolé...

_Le prince engagea la conversation en excusant sa nudité. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors : il invita les deux personnages dans sa demeure, où ils purent se détendre et boire moult alcools. Enivrés par la boisson, ils se mirent à blasphémer contre leur propre culte et à se trémousser nus comme des vers dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Ils sortirent quelques heures plus tard et – toujours saouls ainsi que dans le plus simple appareil – ils se mirent alors en tête d'aller violer les moutons que gardait le berger du village non loin, où ils furent pris la main dans le sac puis pendus._

_Trois ans plus tard, à la brocante du coin, le prince acheta un pendentif avec un crâne dessus, qui se révéla maudit. C'est ainsi que nous avons été ensorcelés !_

Sora : Tout prend sens...

Donald : QUOI ?! Mais non ! Ça a aucun sens ! Quel rapport avec les témoins de Jehova ?

Mouchy : Aucun, mais j'aimais bien cette histoire là alors j'ai trouvé le moyen de l'imbriquer dans l'autre pour les mélanger.

Donald : L'imbriquer ? La quasi-totalité de ton histoire repose dessus !

Sora : Sois pas rabat-joie, Donald ! Dis-toi que l'autre truc, c'était qu'une mise en bouche.

Dingo : Je…

Donald : Chut. Bref, on est censé faire quoi pour que la Bête reprenne ses esprits, au juste ? Parce qu'il avait l'air carrément ailleurs ! Et ça, ça peut pas venir de la malédiction parce que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu il était relativement normal !

Mousticide : Non, c'est exact.

Geekey : En fait, il est devenu comme ça une semaine après avoir reçu une espèce de rose par la Poste...

Donald : Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette...

Sora : Laisse-le finir, Donald !

Geekey : On sait pas qui l'a envoyée, mais elle était très bizarre, cette rose, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Elle était dans un bocal, comme s'il fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fane, ou un truc comme ça.

Voltaire : Nous en avons conclu que notre maître essayait à tout prix d'empêcher cette rose de se faner, et que cela le met dans tous ses états.

Donald : On ne lutte pas contre la nature, en même temps... Si cette fleur doit se faner, personne l'en empêchera.

Sora : J'trouve ça bizarre, quand même... J'suis sûr qu'y a une autre explication.

Dingo : Et si on allait voir Belle ?

Sora : Bonne idée, ouais.

Voltaire : Nous vous accompagnons ! De toute façon, pour sortir de la prison, vous n'irez pas bien loin sans notre aide !

Sora : Comment ça ? On peut pas revenir par la porte par laquelle on est entrés ?

Voltaire : Voyons ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce serait facile ?! Non, notre chemin de sortie est bien plus ardu !

Donald : Je commence à regretter d'être venu les délivrer... et puis bon, pour le peu qu'on a appris…

Geekey : Oui, enfin on a surtout perdu au moins quinze minutes à cause de votre dispute, à tous les deux ! On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Sora : Ouais, allons-y !

_En effet, la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée tantôt s'était refermée derrière eux. Nos héros durent donc emprunter une autre voie, qui se révéla remplie de pièges en tous genres. Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter nos fiers aventuriers dans leur course effrénée contre la montre. Chaque seconde comptait pour aller voir Belle : ni les embûches, ni les monstres qui obstruaient le chemin n'étaient en mesure de les stopp.._

Donald : Tu vas la fermer, oui ? On n'a même pas encore passé la porte !

Mouchy : Mais si personne ne rend ce chemin un peu plus épique, il va être ennuyeux à mourir !

Donald : Je préfère m'ennuyer, mourir, ou les deux à la fois que de t'écouter raconter quelque chose qui a même pas encore eu lieu. T'es pas un narrateur 'y a pas de narrateur nous sommes libres de nos mouvements NOUS SOMMES LIBRES DE NOTRE DESTIN !

Dingo : Oui !

Sora : J'suis pas d'accord, mais c'est joliment dit, alors OUAIS !

_Et le groupe continua son périple, loin de se douter que la moindre de leurs actions était relatée. À peine les premiers mètres de ce nouveau chemin franchis, Donald trébucha et se cogna le menton sur le sol, comme sous le coup d'une justice toute puissante._

Donald : On t'a dit de te taire, le mouchoir bavard !

Mouchoir : D'accord, d'accord... Je voulais juste vous montrer que peut-être qu...

Donald : Je t'ai dit de la f...

Sora : Attention !

Dingo : Des Sans-cœur !

Geekey : Ils ont l'air de protéger cette grosse lanterne ! Elle est toute noire et visqueuse...

Voltaire : Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, nous devons exorciser les lanternes et les faire revenir à leur état lumineux pour libérer le passage !

Sora : Ca m'a l'air tordu... Je refuse !

Donald : Moi aussi, j'en ai marre ! Démerdez-vous tous seuls. Si vous aviez pas été enfermés dans ce coin paumé, on aurait pas à se farcir tout ça !

Dingo : Bon, ben je vais suivre le mouvement, hein...

_Les domestiques maudits, livrés à eux-mêmes, durent faire face aux nombreux ennemis qui affluaient vers eux. Ils parvinrent cependant, par une habile coopération, à se débarrasser de leurs opposants en exorcisant les lanternes à mesure qu'ils avançaient suivis par nos trois compères qui ne manquaient pas de critiquer la façon de faire de Mousticide, Voltaire, ou encore de Mouchy – qui par ailleurs n'est plus le narrateur cette fois-ci, car je reviens tout juste du petit coin._

Sora : Ha ha, regardez comment se bat Mousticide !

Donald : Ouais, dommage qu'y ait pas de Sans-cœur moustiques. Hé, hé !

Dingo : Et Geekey : regardez comment il bouge son petit derrière de clé USB quand il marche. Vous ne trouvez pas ça chou ?

Voltaire : Nous nous concentrons sur ce que VOUS aviez à faire !

Sora : La blague ! Si vous êtes si doués, vous aviez qu'à vous libérer tous seuls !

Mousticide : Idiot ! Si on avait pu le faire, on l'aurait fait. Mais la poignée de la porte était trop haute !

Donald : Ha ha ha ! Les nuls !

Sora : Trop !

Dingo : Tiens ? C'est bizarre que vous soyez du même avis...

Sora : Tu rigoles ? Partager une idée avec ce poulet ?!

Donald : Moi vivant, je n'aurai RIEN en commun avec ce môme, pas même la moindre pensée !

Geekey : Hé Sora ! Si t'es d'accord avec lui, c'est que tu nous trouves pas nuls, donc tu nous aimes bien ! Allez, viens nous donner un coup de main, sinon tu risquerais de tomber d'accord avec Donald !

Sora : Raah, le fourbe !

Mousticide : Dis donc, t'as trouvé la bonne méthode, toi !

Donald : Ah ! Arnaqué par sa foutue mauvaise foi ! C'est si beau, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil !

Sora : Maintenant que j'y pense : ce serait vraiment super que Donald reste là, à me regarder vous aider sans même qu'il lui vienne à l'idée de me remplacer, vous trouvez pas ?

Donald : Ben ouais, et j... Oh merde... ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je te hais !

Dingo : Vous êtes au courant que ça ne nous mène nulle part, votre petit jeu ?

Mousticide : Ne crois pas si bien dire, voilà la sortie de la prison !

Mouchy : Merci du coup de main, forcé ou non !

Sora : C'était un plaisir ! ... ou pas.

Donald : Ou si.

Mouchy : Vous ne deviez pas aller voir Belle ?

Dingo : Oui ! Allons-y ! Et arrêtez de faire la tête, vous deux ! Allez, faites un bisou ! Un bisou, j'ai dit ! Un bisou se fait avec les lèvres Sora, pas avec le poing. Bon, tu t'y prends vraiment comme un pied, alors je vais te montrer comment on fait, approche.

Voltaire : Le temps presse !

Donald : Ça va, ça va, on va aller la voir, cette Belle...

_Ils se rendirent donc dans la chambre de la jeune femme, qui boudait toujours son colocataire poilu, appuyée qu'elle était sur le rebord de sa fenêtre._

Sora : Belle ?

Belle : Oui ?

Sora : On aurait une question à te poser.

Belle : Eh bien pose-la.

Donald : T'es vraiment sûre d'être au courant de rien concernant l'attitude de la Bête ?

Belle : Je... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Dingo : … Rien qui concerne une certaine rose ?

Belle : Pas du tout !

Sora : Vraiment ?

Belle : Pas... pas du tout ! Du tout !

Sora : Genre ! Allez, dis-nous tout !

Belle : N'in... n'insistez pas !

Dingo : Tu peux nous le dire...

Belle : Je ne dirai rien !

Donald : Vraiment ?

Belle : Non...

Dingo : VRAIMENT ?!

Belle : Non !

Donald : VRAIIIIMEEENT ?!

Belle : NON !

Sora : Et... pour des Golden Grahams ?

Belle : ...

Donald : Bravo, gros boulet, t'as fait redescendre toute la tension.

Belle : Je...

Dingo : Vas-tu parler, oui ?!

Belle : AAAAAAAAAH ! J'AVOUE ! J'AVOUE ! Je l'ai découpé, je l'ai caché dans plusieurs sacs plastiques et je l'ai jeté dans l'étang. Après j'ai dissimulé l'affaire et j'ai dit qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt et que les loups l'avaient mangé ! Les deux premières fois qu'il a sonné, ça allait mais la troisième fois que ce crétin de scout m'a proposé des cookies, c'en était trop !

Sora : ...

Donald : ...

Dingo : Certes...

Donald : Et la rose ?

Belle : La ro... quoi ?

Donald : La question c'était « qu'est-ce que la rose a à voir avec l'attitude de la Bête », ou quelque chose comme ça...

Sora : On s'en fout, nous, de ton scout crevé !

Donald : J'allais le dire !

Dingo : Ah ? Vous êtes encore d'accord !

Sora : Oh ben merde ! Parle-nous du scout ! S'il te plaîîîît !

Donald : Ferme-la, toi ! Allez, Belle, t'as un récit à nous faire !

Belle : Eh bien... concernant la rose, j'ai… j'ai peut-être fait une grosse bêtise...

Dingo : Les domestiques maudits nous ont dit que la Bête l'avait reçue par la Poste, c'est vrai ?

Belle : Oui, d'un expéditeur inconnu... ou du moins, ce que nous avions sur le paquet ne pouvait pas nous faire deviner de qui il venait...

Donald : A savoir ?

Belle : Un Y et un 2.

Dingo : Y-2...

Sora : Porte-avion coulé !

Donald : Crétin, y a pas de Y dans les batailles navales...

Sora : Dans quoi y en a alors ?

Dingo : Dans les prénoms de l'organisation XIII !

Donald : Exact.

Sora : Alors comme ça ils envoient des cadeaux aux gens, comme ça, pour le fun ?

Dingo : Mmh… il y a forcément une raison relativement logique à tout ça.

Donald : Peut-être, ouais… enfin pourquoi ils enverraient une rose à quelqu'un ?

Belle : En fait, le colis était également accompagné d'un message anonyme expliquant la fabrication de l'alcool de rose, avec tout un matériel de distillation.

Sora : L'alcool de rose ?!

Donald : C'est bien eux, pas de doute ! Quelle bande de poivrots !

Dingo : Alors c'est l'alcool qui le rend dans cet état ? Il est saoul ?

Belle : Non, enfin ça encore, ça allait, il supportait bien l'alcool, il était tout euphorique et se contentait courait partout dans le château en essayant de battre le record de bretzels contenus dans sa bouche.

Donald : Raffiné...

Dingo : C'est un très bon entraînement, croyez-en mon expérience.

Belle : Même si c'était rigolo, j'ai trouvé ça un peu malsain. Alors j'ai choisi de remplacer la précieuse rose qu'il gardait dans un bocal par une rose artificielle en plastique. Comme ça, il arrêterait de boire.

Sora : Ça, c'est un coup bas !

Dingo : Ça a marché ?

Belle : Pas vraiment. Il n'a rien remarqué et a continué à faire de l'alcool avec la rose artificielle, ce qui a eu des effets secondaires redoutables sur sa personnalité, en le rendant très agressif. Il ne fait plus attention au reste, il n'a même pas remarqué que je le boudais… je commence à croire qu'il me laissera dépérir ici...

Sora : Nous, il nous a juste fallu quelques minutes pour nous en rendre compte.

Donald : Alors le problème viendrait de la rose...

Dingo : Il faudrait qu'on aille la lui voler, il risque de se sentir un peu mal au début, mais à force, il devrait reprendre son état normal.

Sora : C'est pas sûr, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer... En route !

Donald : Ouais, allons-y... enfin non, allons-y p… enfin si... MERDE ! Pour cette fois j'suis d'accord avec toi, Sora, mais c'est la SEULE fois !

Sora : Hé hé...

_Ils se hâtèrent ainsi vers la chambre de la Bête à l'autre extrémité du château, dans la pièce qu'ils avaient déjà explorée et où le maître des lieux avait apparemment replacé sa protégée pendant qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les cachots._

Donald : Sora, à toi l'honneur.

Sora : Hein ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de voler la rose ?

Donald : C'est très simple, si la Bête nous voit, elle se jettera de toutes ses forces sur le voleur et lui arrachera les tripes. J'aime autant que ce soit pas moi, tu comprends ?

Sora : Je comprends, mais j'approuve pas du tout !

Dingo : Bon, c'est moi qui vais le faire, sinon on va y passer la journée...

Donald : T'es sûr ?

Dingo : Mais oui, mon chou. Bon voyons voir, la rose est là-bas, alors je n'ai qu'à tendre la main et...voilà ! C'était pas bien compl...

La Bête : Noooon ! Que vois-je, en ma demeure ?!

Mon bien le plus cher, ôté par un voleur ?!

Puisse t-il brûler sur le bûcher des damnés !

Je lacérerai son corps et son âme condamnée !

Dingo : Dommage, moi qui pensais qu'il foncerait sur moi pour me faire un câlin...

Donald : Au moins il t'a prévenu de ce qu'il te ferait.

Dingo : Je suis quand même pas très rassuré... Tiens, je remets la rose à sa place. Ça te va ?

La Bête : Il en faudra bien plus pour calmer ma rage,

Me rendre furieux n'était pas très sage !

Tu as posé les mains sur ma rose,

Des scélérats j'ai eu ma dose !

Ô voleur, SUBIS MON PUTAIN DE COURROUX !

Sora : Attention Dingo ! Esquive !

Dingo : Ouaaah !

La Bête : Tu ne m'échapperas, maudit ennemi !

Dingo : Je suis pas ton ennemi !

Donald : Sora, on a pas le choix ! Il faut qu'on lui fasse reprendre ses esprits !

Sora : T'as raison, faut lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que la Bête le prend VRAIMENT pour son ennemi !

Donald : Je parlais justement de la Bête, gros débile ! On doit lui faire entendre raison !

Sora : Ah ouais ! Mais comment ?!

Donald : Humm, on devrait essayer de...

? : Ha ! Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! C'est peine perdue !

Sora : Qui c'est qui parle ?

? : Je vous parle à l'intérieur de votre tête par télépath...

_Donald ouvrit la porte et l'on put voir un homme en capuchon agenouillé derrière, les mains devant la bouche pour donner à sa voix un effet grave._

Donald : Télépathie, hein ?

Sora : T'es qui ?

Donald : Ça doit être un des membres de l'Organisation XIII !

? : Exact, je suis Yaldin. Cela ne vous avancera à rien de le savoir d'ailleurs, car vous allez bientôt mourir, mouahah...

Sora : Ben non, regarde, la Bête est toute essoufflée et fait une pause, alors on peut s'en aller.

Dingo : Je t'avais dit de ne pas bondir dans tous les coins. Tu t'épuises trop vite, tu veux prendre appui sur moi ?

La Bête : Mon souffle je reprendrai

Et la lutte continuerai,

Je ne puis te laisser partir,

Je combattrai sans coup férir !

Donald : Allez viens, Dingo, on va s'occuper de ce gusse en robe.

Dingo : Euh, d'accord... mais et La Bête, alors ?

Sora : Il va rester ici et cuver son vin de rose artificielle, nous on va...

Yaldin : VIN DE ROSE ARTIFICIELLE ?! C'est quoi ces conneries ?! C'était pas du tout dans le plan, ça !

Sora : Ah ? Alors c'était quoi ton plan ?

Donald : Sérieusement, Sora, tu crois vraiment qu'un de nos nouveaux ennemis jurés va…

Yaldin : Eh bien vois-tu, c'est très simple. Je comptais rendre la Bête dépendant au vin de rose puis utiliser Belle et son influence sur lui pour le forcer à s'inscrire aux réunions d'alcooliques anonymes, à savoir la couverture de l'Organisation XIII.

Sora : Tu disais, Donald ?

Donald : Tss…

Yaldin : Á quoi bon continuer à le cacher, puisque j'ai maintenant un bien meilleur plan en tête ?! HA HA HA...

Donald : Tu compte enlever Belle, c'est ça ?

Yaldin : Quoi ?! Mais n... non ! Je ne... oh et puis zut ! Je capturerai Belle avant que vous ne la trouviez ! Na !

Dingo : Raah ! La Bête, ça va ?

La Bête : J'ai tout ouï, et je ne sais que songer,

Mon cœur, lui, est des plus partagés

Je devrais vous suivre et l'empêcher de me nuire

Mais vous vouliez me voler, et il doit vous en cuire !

Dingo : Mais c'était pour t'aider !

Sora : Ouais, en plus, c'est Belle qui nous en a donné l'idée.

La Bête : Dans ce cas, cela change tout,

Et mon cœur à présent balance vers vous,

Retrouvons ce manant qui fait du Mal un art,

Et ALLONS BOTTER LE CUL DE CE CONNARD !

Sora : Ouais !

Dingo : Bien d'accord !

_Commença alors une intense recherche à travers tout le château sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver la femme qui n'avait de Belle que le nom. Et puis, brisant le silence, un cri retentit, provenant de la salle de bal._

La Bête : Hâtons-nous et portons lui assistance,

Il pourrait bien s'agir de sa dernière danse !

Sora : La salle de bal, c'est par où ?

Donald : Par là !

_Ils s'y précipitèrent sans se laisser prier, et eurent la surprise d'y voir Yaldin, toujours encapuchonné et perché sur l'énorme lustre de la salle de bal, qui tenait Belle prisonnière._

Belle : La Bête ! Enfin te voilà ! Sauve-moi !

Sora : Comment il a fait pour monter là haut, ce type ?

La Bête : Descends, scélérat ! Descends, petit con !

Il ne tient qu'à moi de t'infliger une bonne leçon !

Dingo : C'est moi ou bien ses poèmes s'essoufflent avec la colère ?

Donald : On s'en fout, Dingo ! Il y a plus important, là !

Yaldin : Vous arrivez juste à temps ! Je vais maintenant m'enfuir avec Belle, et si tu veux la retrouver, voire te venger, la Bête ! Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre sur le monde de l'Organisation, où nous te tendrons un piège, HA HA HA ! Enfin non, je veux dire, nous ne te tendrons pas un piège, évidemment ! … Bon, d'accord, y aura bel et bien un piège, mais tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, j'ai gaffé, désolé. Une fois là-bas, tu serais bien aimable d'oublier ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?

La Bête : Placez tous les obstacles qu'il vous plaira,

Je déjouerai vos ruses, et casserai vos faces de rats !

Sora : Ouais, et on va venir aussi, comme ça on sera tout de suite débarrassés de votre Organisation de picoleurs !

Yaldin : Ah non ! Je ne veux pas de vous sur notre monde, je vais devoir me débarrasser de vous d'abord !

Sora : Et comment tu vas faire, hein ? Si tu sautes du chandelier là haut, tu vas te casser un os à coup sûr !

Yaldin : Ne... ne crois pas si bien dire ! HA ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche ! J'en ai même deux en comptant que les mines que j'ai posées à la sortie de... ENFIN BREF ! Vous allez mourir ! Car vous voyez, nous ne sommes pas que six dans cette pièce...

Voltaire : Comment ?! Il nous a trouvés ?!

Mousticide : J'étais pourtant persuadé de m'être bien caché...

Geekey : Allons, vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas échapper à la vigilance d'un aussi terrible adversaire que celui-là !

Mouchy : Jusque là on avait plutôt bien réussi, pourtant.

Yaldin : Qu... quoi ?! Mais je ne parlais pas de vous ! Bref, vous pensez peut-être que nous sommes dix, mais en réalité...

Jiminy Criquet : Onze, en fait : je suis petit, mais je compte quand même !

Yaldin : Bordel de... soit, vous êtes onze. Mais il y a également un autr...

Armoire : Enfin je vous retrouve, sales gamins ! J'ai extrêmement mal au ventre depuis que vous avez mis ce machin en moi... Il se passe quoi ici ?

Yaldin : RIEN, BORDEL ! IL SE PASSE RIEN ! NADA ! QUE DALLE ! QUE POUITSCH ! Non mais vous vous croyez où ?! C'est peut-être une salle de bal ou de je-ne-sais-quoi, mais ici c'est une fête PRIVÉE, alors dégagez ! Allez ! Virez de là, les domestiques, vous me cassez tout mon effet !

Sora : Tu parles d'une fête, y a même pas de cacahuètes…

Donald : Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas d'essayer d'en faire, des effets, alors ? Tu les rates à chaque fois.

Yaldin : JAMAIS ! Maintenant, j'en ai plus rien à faire du nombre de futurs morts qu'il y a dans cette salle ! PRÉPAREZ-VOUS, CAR VOUS ALLEZ TOUS GOÛTER Á LA MAIN FROIDE DE LA MO…

Belle : La Bête ! Sauve-moi, je t'en supplie !

Yaldin : TA GUEUUUUUULE !

Sora : Ouah ! Il est enragé, là !

Yaldin : J'EN AI MARRE ! DEPUIS LE DÉBUT, LE CHANDELIER SUR LEQUEL JE SUIS EST POSSÉDÉ ! Voilà, c'est dit ! HA HA HA ! Maintenant... MOURREZ ! Ectoplasma, go !

Sora : Mais… si le chandelier sur lequel t'es se transforme, comment tu vas faire pour rester suspend...

Yaldin : MerdAAAAaaaah !

Belle : Noooooon !

_Le gigantesque chandelier s'étant transformé en énorme boule noire fantomatique effroyable. Yaldin et Belle chutèrent forcément. La Bête parvint toutefois à rattraper sa douce avant qu'elle ne heurte le parquet, mais Yaldin, quant à lui, s'écrasa sur le sol dans un craquement d'os. Blessé, il se traîna malgré tout avec lenteur vers un portail qu'il fit apparaître avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il eut malgré tout le temps de dire au revoir à nos amis avant de disparaître._

Yaldin : Aux trois gogoles , mon Ectoplasma va dévorer vos âmes ! Et pour ce qui est des deux tourtereaux... vous ne payez rien pour attendre, je reviendrai bientôt, après ma convalescence ! Adios !

Dingo : Finalement, le seul effet qu'il arrive à créer, c'est un effet pathétique...

Sora : Ouais, mais là on a d'autres fantômes à fouetter !

Donald : Mes magies n'ont pas l'air de marcher sur ce truc qui bouge dans tous les sens !

La Bête : Je suis au regret de vous avouer

Que mes attaques n'ont nul effet !

Dingo : Dites, on pourrait trouver une utilité aux objets maudits, non ?

Voltaire : Comment vous voulez vous servir de nous ?

Geekey : On est minuscules ! Á quoi est-ce qu'on pourrait servir dans ce combat ?

Donald : Moi, je sais ! Voltaire, vu que t'es une lampe torche, éclaire l'ectoplasme pour le mettre mal à l'aise !

Voltaire : Compris !

Donald : Pendant ce temps là, l'armoire se jettera dessus de tout son poids pour l'assommer, avec un peu de chance ça va marcher !

Armoire : Non mais ça va pas, la tête ?!

Donald : ... Et si elle nous aide bien, la Bête appellera un exorciste pour la libérer de l'esprit qui est dans ses « entrailles ».

Armoire : Où est-ce que je dois sauter, déjà ?

Donald : Mouchy, tu raconteras le tout sur un ton héroïque, comme ça même si on échoue, on n'aura pas l'air de glands.

Mouchy : Ça, je peux le faire !

Donald : Mousticide, installe toi près de la fenêtre et empêche les moustiques d'entrer. Je les entends voler tout près de moi depuis toute à l'heure et ça me saoule !

Mousticide : Euh... O.K. Mais t'es sûr que j'peux pas aider pour autre chose ?

Donald : Non, chaque objet à sa place.

Geekey : Et moi ?

Donald : Quoi, toi ?

Geekey : Je fais quoi ?

Donald : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me casser le cul pour vous trouver une utilité à tous ?!

Geekey : Euh, non... c'est... c'est vrai...

Sora : Mouais, pas mal comme plan...

Dingo : C'est bien trouvé, Donald !

Donald : Ouais, ouais tous en place !

_Nos amis se préparèrent à la lutte finale les opposant à l'ectoplasme de Yald..._

Donald : Un peu plus d'entrain, Mouchy !

_Nos valeureux combattants étaient fin prêts pour l'assaut final contre le terrible monstre qu'avait invoqué le sombre Yaldin. La bataille faisait rage et nos héros faisaient glorieusement face au spectre tandis que la lampe torche, dans un élan de courage, parvenait à éblouir de mille feux le fantôme, qui s'en trouva considérablement affaibli. La fière armoire utilisa alors toute la force dont elle disposait pour écraser l'ennemi sur le sol, heurtant de peu Sora, qui esquiva en poussant un petit cri._

Sora : Ça, c'était pas obligé de figurer là dedans !

Donald : Est-ce que ça a marché ?

_Mousticide, quant à lui luttait contre des hordes incessantes de moustiques qui venaient s'écraser sur les défenses de son diffuseur anti-nuisibles. Enfin, notre vaillant Geekey comptait avec une patience infinie le nombre de dalles qu'il y avait sur ce champ de bataille épique._

Geekey : On s'occupe comme on peut, hein...

Sora : Je crois que l'ectoplasme est mort.

Dingo : Moi aussi, il n'a pas pu survivre à un tel choc.

Armoire : A... Attendez ! Je... je sens quelque chose de nouveau ! Je crois… qu'il est en moi ! AAAAH J'AI DEUX DE CES SALOPERIES !

Sora : Félicitations, ce sont des jumeaux !

Donald : On est désolés de vous faire endurer ça, madame l'armoire... La Bête vous trouvera un très bon exorciste, je l'espère !

La Bête : Je n'en connais par malheur aucun,

Qui pourrait la soulager de ces esprits mesquins !

Sora : Quant à nous, c'est pas tout ça, mais y a plein d'autres mondes qui nous attendent. Enfin vous savez, sauver des gens, tuer des méchants, ce genre de trucs, quoi.

Donald : Ouais, on reviendra très bientôt ! Enfin, si on y pense. Et si on a envie.

_Mais à mi-chemin en sortant du hall, Donald remarqua tout à coup qu'il se sentait sexuellement attiré par Sora._

Donald : QUOI ?!

Mouchy : Désolé, c'était vraiment trop tentant...

Dingo : Eh bien, Donald ! Il semblerait que nous soyions maintenant rivaux !

Donald : Mais… mais je… Raaah ! Montons dans le Gummi et cassons-nous d'ici ! J'en ai ma claque, de ce foutu château et de ces foutus objets !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez-vous qu'en l'échange d'une review en bonne et due forme, je prierai pour que votre âme soit absoute de ses péchés et rejoigne l'au-delà.


	14. Des Affaires aux Enfers

_**Chapitre 14 - Des Affaires aux Enfers**_

_Il y a très longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine..._

Donald : Euh... Sora, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sora : Quoi, tu connais pas Star Wars ?

Donald : Mais depuis quand on a un lecteur DVD sur le vaisseau Gummi ?

Sora : Hein ? Il était pas là depuis le départ ?

Dingo : Ah, j'entends que vous parlez du lecteur ! T'as pas été informé Donald, mais on l'a depuis un moment.

Donald : Comment ça se fait que j'aie jamais été mis au courant ?!

Sora : Mais c'est évident, non ? Si on te l'avait dit, tu l'aurais utilisé pour regarder des films chiants ! C'est pour ça que je m'en sers quand tu fais ta sieste.

Dingo : Et puis ce n'est pas très important, ça sert juste à diffuser notre propagande de Disney à travers toute la galaxie. Regarde, on a plein de films de nos studios, rangés là-bas.

Sora : Euh, juste comme ça… « Les Anus en Feu_ »_ c'est un Disney ou pas ? Non parce que c'était dans le lecteur quand j'ai voulu mettre « L'Empire Contre Attaque_ »_.

Dingo : Qu... euh ! Oui ! Oui ! Enfin non, c'est... euh... un Disney... mais pas... hum... réalisé par Disney !

Donald : Disney produit des pornos gays, maintenant ?

Dingo : B... bien sûr ! C'est un marché en pleine expansion !

Sora : Ah bon... enfin à part ça, qu'est-ce que c'est, notre prochaine destination ?

Dingo : Ah, justement ! J'étais venu vous prévenir que le vaisseau bougeait tout seul !

Donald : Comment ça, tout seul ?!

Dingo : Le vaisseau est attiré ! Et il semblerait que ce soit par la Forteresse Oubliée ! Léon... enfin Simon, ou Bernard, je sais plus, doit avoir besoin de nous !

Sora : Et il peut pas nous passer un coup de fil, comme tout le monde ?

Donald : Comme tout le monde ? On reçoit pas beaucoup de coups de fil ici...

Sora : Oui, bon, j'y peux rien si j'ai pas d'amis ! Ou alors que les seuls que j'aie soient portés disparus ou flanqués sur une île paumée très mal desservie par Disney Telecom !

Donald : Je pensais plus au fait qu'on avait pas de réseau dans l'espace, mais vas-y, continue à nous déballer ta vie minable, ça me rassure sur la mienne.

Dingo : Arrêtez tous les deux ! Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

Donald : C'est simple, on va les ignorer. S'ils veulent qu'on les aide, c'est pas très poli de nous le demander en attirant le vaisseau à coup de technologie bizarre.

Sora : C'est sûr... Tu suggères quoi alors ?

Donald : Si on se rapproche trop d'eux, on sera encore plus attirés, le seul monde qui reste dans cette partie de la galaxie, il est à l'Est. Allons-y, et après on avisera.

Sora : T'oublies quelque chose, là. On peut rien faire s'ils nous entraînent vers eux !

Donald : Ben c'est simple, idiot : t'allumes les turbos ! Si l'attraction était si forte, ça se sentirait.

Dingo : Bon, d'après les coordonnées, le monde dont tu parlais juste avant est le Colisée de l'Olympe.

Sora : Raah, pourquoi on croise que des vieilles connaissances, dans cette galaxie pourrie ?

Donald : Va savoir... On y va alors ?  
Dingo : Oui, allons-y !

_Ils se rendirent sur la planète en question, sans considération pour Léon et ses amis dont ils ignorèrent les appels de détresse, et posèrent pied peu de temps plus tard sur la planète qu'ils avaient identifiée à raison comme le Colisée de l'Olympe. Pourtant, étrangement, les lieux ne leur étaient pas familiers..._

Dingo : C'était pas comme ça avant ! Là, c'est tout sombre, tout rocheux, et y a une eau noirâtre qui coule à côté...

Sora : Eh beh ! On s'absente une petite année et le monde sombre dans les Ténèbres ! Comme quoi on est vraiment indispensables !

Donald : Mouais... Ah ? Regardez, y a une femme qui court et qui est poursuivie par des Sans-cœur...

? : A l'aaaide !

Dingo : Ils ont l'air... vicieux...

Sora : J'ai jamais assisté à un viol. Je suppose qu'y a une première à tout.

Donald : Elle a l'air « paniquée »... Plus pour longtemps d'ailleurs...

Dingo : Tu es dégoûtant, Donand !

? : Nooooon !

Sora : On se rapproche ?

Donald : Tu veux l'aider ? Si ça se trouve, ça fait juste partie d'un jeu sexuel malsain.

Sora : C'est juste que si on prend la vidéo de plus près, on est sûrs qu'elle fera un carton sur internet !

? : Aaaaaah !

Donald : T'y connais rien, ce sont les vidéos de chats et de types qui se prennent des objets divers et variés dans les valseuses, qui font un carton sur le net.

? : Gnnn... Arrêtez !

Sora : Bon, tant pis pour la vidéo, allons plutôt l'aider.

Dingo : Il vous en a fallu du temps pour vous décider ! Et vous vous dites « héros » !

Donald : Et toi, pendant de ce temps, tu faisais quoi exactement ?

Dingo : Je guettais le bon moment pour vous interrompre en vous faisant un sermon comme quoi vous êtes des êtres abominables qui préférez rester là à ne rien faire pendant que devant vous se déroule un scène odieuse de…

Donald : D'accord, d'accord, merci pour le sermon, c'est super que t'aies pu le caser, on est contents pour toi.

Sora : Allez, faut lui porter secours, y a ma conscience qui est en train de me donner des petits coups de canne à l'arrière du crâne. Jiminy, arrête ! Ah, voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

Dingo : C'est trop tard de toute façon, les Sans-cœur sont partis, l'air plutôt satisfait.

Donald : Dis donc, ils étaient précoces, ceux-là !

Sora : Ça va, mademoiselle ? Moi c'est Sora, lui Dingo et le poulet, là, c'est Donald!

? : Vous me demandez si je vais bien ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? J'ai même pas pu prendre mon pied ! Je HAIS les Sans-cœur, ils s'y prennent comme des manches à balais ! Au fait, moi c'est Megara.

Dingo : En l'occurrence, « comme un manche à balais », c'est un compliment ou une insulte ? Parce que bon…

Donald : Dingo. Chut.

Dingo : D'accord.

Sora : Mais vous aviez plutôt l'air affolée, toute à l'heure, non ?

Megara : Évidemment que je l'étais ! Quand les clients ne paient pas, y a de quoi se mettre en rogne !

Donald : Des... clients ?

Megara : Exactement ! Depuis que ces Sans-cœur sont là, ils se croient tout permis et osent profiter d'honnêtes professionnelles telles que moi ! A croire que deux cent cinquante munnies de l'heure, c'est trop pour eux !

Dingo : Oh, alors vous êtes ce « genre » de femmes…

Donald : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cet endroit ? Je veux dire... c'est pas un lieu pour traîner !

Sora : « Prostituées », Donald, pas « traînées ». Sois respectueux, bon sang !

Megara : Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ici, d'abord ?

Sora : Euh... On s'est dit que vu que c'était le monde d'Hercule ici, on pouvait passer lui faire un petit coucou...

Megara : Ah ! Vous connaissez Super-Mâle ?

Sora : Super qui ?

Megara : « Mâle », c'est notre sponsor.

Donald : Votre spon… ? Attendez, vous louez carrément vos services à une entreprise ? C'est pas juste vous qui décidez, d'un claquement de doigt, de vendre votre corps ?

Megara : Dis donc, l'emplumé, t'as pas l'air de t'y connaître des masses en prostitution, hein ?

Sora : Ça, ça m'étonne au plus haut point !

Donald : Oh, ferme-là, toi.

Megara : Qui plus est, ici c'est différent des autres planètes. Ça a commencé il y a un an. Avec Super-Mâle, enfin... Hercule, qui attirait des milliers d'idiots bourrés pour assister à des combats violents, le boss s'est dit que les péquen... que les spectateurs auraient sûrement envie de tirer leur coup, après ces combats qui avaient l'air de les exciter.

Donald : Ouah, ça doit faire pas mal de clients, ça...

Megara : T'as même pas idée, le piaf ! En plus, avec leurs lubies bizarres, tout le monde s'y met à fond ici ! Même l'homme-chèvre là, Philoctruc, on a réussi à le convaincre de s'occuper des plus détraqués ! Y a pas à dire, le boss est bon pour trouver un filon !

Sora : Beurk...

Dingo : Même moi je le dis : « beurk » !

Donald : Attendez, vous parlez du boss depuis toute à l'heure... c'est quand même pas...

Megara : Ben si... Hadès ! Qui vous voulez que ce soit d'autre ? Il détient tout les marchés ici au Colisée de l'Olympe ! Mais il faut avouer qu'avec le proxénétisme, il s'est fait un paquet de blé ! Et j'y suis pas étrangère, c'est moi sa gagneuse, après tout !

Sora : Sa gagneuse ?

Megara Je suis la meilleure professionnelle de la galaxie ! Vous trouverez pas mieux ! A part peut-être sur un monde campagnard assez reculé, une sorte d'île, dont j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs, notamment sur une nymphomane habillée en jaune avec un nunchaku... Mais on a jamais pu prouver l'existence de cette légende urbaine, alors ça ne compte pas !

Sora : Une… nymphomane en jaune ?

Dingo : Mais tout ça n'explique pas ce que vous faisiez ici toute seule...

Megara : Bon, vu tout ce que je vous ai déjà révélé, je suppose que je peux vous dire ça aussi... Je suis là pour demander à Hadès de ralentir un peu la cadence. Je suis crevée moi ! J'en ai une trentaine par jour, c'est du boulot ! Et je compte même pas les saligauds qui essaient de me saloper mon boulot en venant me violer dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

Sora : Pourtant c'est la bonne position...

Donald : SORA ! C'était très déplacé !

Sora : Hé, t'as déjà dit pire que ça !

Dingo : Arrêtez de vous chamailler, vous deux...

Donald : Bref, et si on allait voir Hadès pour vous ?

Sora : Hein ?

Dingo : Mais... Donald ! Pourquoi ?

Donald : Deux cent cinquante munnies de l'heure, c'est clair que c'est trop. J'aimerais essayer de voir avec lui s'il peut baisser les prix.

Megara : Qu... quoi ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! J'ai une bouche à nourrir moi ! La mienne, en l'occurrence !

Sora : Ouais enfin ne vous plaignez pas, vous la nourrissez pendant vos heures de boulot !

Dingo : Ça aussi, c'était déplacé...

Donald : Nourrie, logée, BLANCHIE, en fait...

Dingo : Donald ! Même toi, tu t'y mets ?

Donald : Bref, je suis décidé à aller voir Hadès. Après tout, depuis le temps que j'ai pas vu Daisy, hein…

Megara : Tss, si vous y tenez, entrez par cette porte et continuez tout droit.

Dingo : Bon, je suppose qu'on a rien d'autre à faire que de t'accompagner.

Sora : Ouais, en plus, si ça se trouve c'est là-bas qu'elle est, la serrure dans le ciel qu'on doit sceller !

Megara : La... serrure... dans le ciel ? Aux Enfers ? Mmh... Si ça peut vous intéresser, Hadès a aussi racheté un hôpital psychiatrique, hein... Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien...

Donald : Oui, ben continuez à rien dire, alors.

Sora : Allez les gars, en route !

Megara : Oh, au fait, attention aux rochers qui tomb... Oh, ils sont déjà partis... Tant pis pour eux...

_Et en effet, nos héros s'empressèrent de s'engouffrer dans les méandres des Enfers, sans suivre les conseils avisés de la jeune femme mais ils firent très vite une rencontre pour le moins... inattendue._

? : AAAaaaaah ! On s'casse ! Tayaut ! J'me barre ! Vous aussi ! Allez, j'reste pas ici ! Sauve qui peuuuuut !

Dingo : Hein ?

Donald : Bavard, pour quelqu'un qui fuit... Il avait l'air un peu con, aussi.

Sora : C'est moi où il portait une robe de l'Organisation ?

Donald : En tout cas, ça me rassure de voir qu'ils ont aussi des types comme Sora, là-bas.

Sora : Pff... de quel côté on va ? Le chemin se sépare en deux...

Dingo : Mmh... Là-bas, non ?

Donald : En plus y a un coffre.

Sora : Ah ouais ! Ha ha ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il va conteni...

_...Et un grand choc se fit entendre dans tout la caverne. La seconde d'après, un énorme rocher aplatissait le coffre._

Sora : Nooon ! Mon coooffre !

Donald : C'était pas TON coffre Sora... même si j'avoue que c'est un peu ballot.

Dingo: Bizarre, tout de même, ce rocher qui vient de tomber.

Donald : Y en a un autre là-bas, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper.

Sora : Ouaaais ! Coffre coffre cofffre !

_Et il courut à toute vitesse vers l'autre trésor en levant les bras. Cependant, une fois encore, à peine avait-il approché ses petites mimines de la boîte verte qu'un rocher chu du plafond écrasa ce dernier en même temps que son butin._

Sora : Mais... mais c'est pas vrai !

Donald : Soit c'est un mécanisme de défense des trésors pas très malin, soit t'as une poisse phénoménale, ce qui serait une raison suffisante pour te virer du groupe.

Sora : Y en a un dernier là-bas !

Donald : Il ne m'écoute même pas...

Dingo : Oh ! Aucun rocher n'est tombé dessus !

Sora : Ouaah ! Une Potion ! Jamais ça ne m'a paru si précieux !

_Mais c'était sans compter le petit caillou qui tomba l'instant d'après, brisant le jus de fruits Tropic… enfin la potion que Sora tenait, dégueulassant ses mains par la même occasion._

Sora : Raaaah !

Dingo : Le supplice de Tantale revisité.

Donald : Je crois que c'est plus la peine de chercher des trésors, hein...

Dingo : De toutes façons, pour qu'ils n'hésitent pas à les détruire comme ça, ils doivent pas être si précieux, ces butins.

Donald : Tu m'étonnes... Une simple potion...

Sora : Mouais... Bon, la sortie est là-bas, on dirait au moins que les coffres nous ont menés sur le bon chemin.

_Pendant ce temps, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, plus profondément dans la grotte, une discussion battait son plein entre deux personnages hauts en couleur._

Pat : Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, le gars de l'Organisation, Dèdès ?

Hadès : Aucune idée, et est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, bordel ?!

Pat : Rooh... Au fait, tu vas faire quoi pour Hercule ?

Hadès : Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai une tête à savoir quoi faire pour Hercule ?

Pat : T'as une tête à vouloir torturer Hercule en lui arrachant un à un tous les poils du torse et à les lui faire manger avec du céleri. Mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Je veux dire... Tu veux en faire un Sans-cœur, nan ?

Hadès : Je veux qu'il meure, autrement il pourrait demander une augmentation de salaire. Qu'il soit un Sans-cœur, je m'en tamponne le...

Pat : Oui bon, j'ai compris... T'as déjà essayé de le tuer, alors ?

Hadès : J'ai envoyé pléthores d'assassins pour le réduire au silence, et à chaque fois ils revenaient défigurés, ces incapables !

Pat : Il les tabassait si fort que ça ?

Hadès : Mais non, il ratait leur lifting, CRÉTIN !

Pat : Ah, c'est de l'ironie ça, non ?

Hadès : Bien joué, Sherlock Holmes !

Pat : Pourquoi t'en envoies pas un qui peut pas être défiguré ?

Hadès : Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme...

Pat : Attends ! Laisse-moi finir... Ce que je dis, c'est que tu pourrais envoyer un assassin de ton armée des morts, déjà défiguré, comme ça quand il reviendra tout tabassé, ça te mettra peut-être moins en colère !

Hadès : Espèce d'ahuri, j'ai jamais entendu une idée aussi débile ! Néanmoins... l'idée d'en prendre un mort est pas mauvaise... Il sera encore plus cruel qu'un vivant !

Pat : Ah, tu vois que j'ai de bonnes idées !

Hadès : Oui, le problème avec toi, c'est qu'il faut les dénicher au milieu de tes plans minables !

_Quant à nos protagonistes qui progressaient toujours un peu plus vers l'antre du Seigneur des Enfers..._

Dingo : Mmmh... C'est encore plus glauque ici...

Sora : Ouah ! C'est clair ! On a pas intérêt à tomber, y a un précipice d'une couleur bizarre !

Donald : Avançons : on n'arrivera à rien en restant là.

Sora : Regardez cette grande porte ! Elle en jette !

Dingo : Regarde plutôt devant toi Sora, tu dévies...

Sora : Aaaaah ! En effet !

_Sur ce chemin étroit, les ennemis apparaissaient ponctuellement, mais rien de bien difficile pour nos héros, dorénavant prompts à en découdre. Ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la grande porte dont parlait Sora et se décidèrent à la franchir, tandis que de l'autre côté de celle-ci, les deux antagonistes conversaient toujours._

Pat : C'est quoi ce puits tout vert ?

Hadès : L'accès au donjon le plus profond des Enfers.

Pat : Ça m'explique pas pourquoi c'est tout vert.

Hadès : Tu veux que je te jette dedans, c'est ça ?! Tu pourras prendre un crayon, un calepin, et te forger ta propre étude scientifique.

Pat : Non, non... Vas-y, invoque ton bonhomme...

_Hadès lança deux boules de feu dans son puits, et l'instant d'après en jaillit un homme vêtu de haillons rouges, la quarantaine, le bras cassé et tenant une grosse épée de l'autre main. C'était Auron._

Auron : 'Z'auriez pas une p'tite pièce ?

Hadès : Mouahahaha ! Tu es à moi, et je t'ordonne de tuer Hercule ! Bute-le, et tu verras ta condition de vie légèrement améliorée dans ta prison des Ténèbres !

Auron : Non.

Hadès : Qu... QUOI ?! Mais tu auras un sol et des murs solides au lieu d'être immatériels ! Que veux-tu d'autre ?!

Auron : Un lit. Et un soda. Et une p'tite pièce aussi, 'z'avez pas une p'tite pièce ?

Hadès : ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! Nan mais ÇA VA PAS ?! Je te propose une prison solide et toi, tu OSES REFUSER ?! PIRE ! TU OSES ME DEMANDER DE L'ARGENT ?!

Pat : Hé Hadès, toi et nous on doit pas avoir la même vision du confort...

Auron : O.K, juste un soda et une pièce alors.

Hadès : DANS TES RÊVES !

Auron : Peuh !

_Auron brandit sa grosse lame et fondit sur Hadès qui para le coup de ses mains. C'est à ce moment précis que nos héros firent irruption dans la salle. Pat, lui, avait déjà mis les voiles suite au regard noir que lui avait jeté Hadès au sujet de sa notion de confort, mais je ne l'ai pas précisé, parce que ce n'est qu'un détail, et parce que Pat, on s'en tape, accessoirement._

Sora : Hé ! Ce mec se bat contre Hadès !

Dingo : On arrive au mauvais moment, on dirait...

Donald : Attendons qu'ils aient fini.

Hadès : VOUS !

Donald : Oui, nous.

Dingo : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on peut attendre.

Hadès : VOUS ÊTES VENUS ME METTRE DES BATONS DANS LES ROUES ?!

Donald : Ben... non...

Sora : On a pas de bâton, de toutes façons...

Dingo : On est venu vous demander de baisser le prix de vos travailleuses... et de vos travailleurs aussi en fait, si vous en avez... enfin moi ça me tenterait bien...

Donald : Et ralentir la cadence, pour vos filles, parce qu'elles en ont plein le… enfin, elles ont du mal à tenir, quoi.

Hadès : MAIS... MAIS... VOUS... VOUS... PRENEZ POUR QUI ?!

_Et sur ces mots, il éclata dans une colère noire, ou plutôt rouge. En effet il avait changé de couleur, virant en un éclair de l'azur au rubis._

Dingo : Il a l'air... énervé...

Donald : Il avait déjà pas l'air particulièrement calme avant, d'ailleurs...

Sora : Ouais, enfin là il a vraiment l'air fâché tout rouge, quand même...

Hadès : RAAAAAAAAAH GROUUUUHH MPFFIOUU !

Donald : En effet.

Auron : Restez pas là.

Sora : Pourquoi ?

Auron : Il veut pas donner de sous.

Donald : On s'en fout, on est pas venus mendier !

Sora : Ben, un peu quand même...

Dingo : 'Faut quand même avouer qu'il a l'air vachement radin !

Auron : J'ai vu son portefeuille. Avec une attaque bien placée, je pourrai... Argh !

Sora : Ouah, il s'est fait toucher à l'épaule !

Donald : Dis donc, c'est moi ou ce gars là veut se battre jusqu'à la mort pour récupérer un portefeuille ?

Auron : Allez Hadès, je prendrai juste dix munnies, ensuite j'te rends ton portefeuille !

Hadès: GNNNN GNNNNAAAARRRGHHH !

Sora : Ça sent le roussi !

Dingo : Tu m'étonnes, il crame tout là, Hadès...

Sora : C'est pas ce que... bon, pas grave... On devrait y aller, nan ? Hé, l'inconnu ! Tu nous suis ?

Auron : Pas question ! Je veux ma pièce !

Sora : Allez, ramène-toi, on en a plein !

Donald : Sora, qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Sora : Ben quoi ? T'as vu ce type ? Il charcuterait sa propre mère pour un munnie ! En négociant un peu, on devrait l'envoyer se faire l'Organisation pour six ou sept sous !

Donald : Ça se tient... Bon, emmenons-le avec nous, on verra bien. Sora, file-lui une pièce.

Sora : Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui as notre portefeuille commun !

Donald : Tu rigoles ? On va pas le payer avec le budget du groupe ! File-lui tes thunes à toi, c'est ton idée !

Sora : Hé, machin ! Voilà ta pièce, allez viens on se casse !

Auron : O.K.

Hadès : GRAAAAANIAAAAAAH ! NE PARRRTEEEZ PAAAAS !

Donald : 'Y va falloir être plus convaincant que ça ! Allez, on s'arrache !

_Ils coururent vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière eux mais horreur ! Ils ne se rendirent compte que quelques secondes plus tard qu'Hadès les avait suivi par téléportation._

Hadès : BEUAAAAWAAAH ! JE... VOUS... VOUS TUEEEEER !

Donald : Dis donc, il en perd son français !

Sora : On dit pas « perdre son latin », normalement ?

Dingo : Tant qu'on chipote, autant dire qu'il en perd son grec, c'est plus dans le contexte mythologique.

Auron : Vous aviez pas parlé de fuir, juste avant ?

Sora : Ah oui, tiens ! ON SE CASSE !

_De nouveau, nos amis s'enfuirent, plus vite encore que tantôt, abattant sur le chemin les Sans-cœur que l'ignoble dieu des Enfers invoquait. Ils réussirent finalement de quitter la salle au précipice, et traversèrent une nouvelle fois le dédale aux coffres autodestructeurs avant de gagner la grande porte qui donnait sur l'entrée des Enfers._

Sora : C'est là ! Plus qu'un dernier effort !

Donald : Hé, pas si vite ! On l'a semé, et moi j'suis essoufflé !

Sora : Ouais, mais on sait jamais...

Auron : Stop, j'avancerai pas plus loin. Ou alors donnez-moi une autre pièce.

Donald : Tu crois que c'est le moment, toi ?

Sora : Ouais, on te la passera après !

Auron : Non. Maintenant. Vous auriez pas une p'tite pièce ?

Sora : Bordel, c'est une vraie machine ce type ! Il marche aux sous !

Dingo : Vous croyez qu'il faut la mettre dans une fente ?

Donald : Si c'est le cas, on te laisse t'en occuper.

Sora : Mais non, ça va aller ! Allez, tiens, voilà un munnie ! On se bouge !

Auron : O.K.

_Mais Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes au service d'Hadès ne put trouver un meilleur moment que celui-ci pour emmerder le monde en surgissant au milieu de la route, qu'il barrait de son immense corps. Auron se jeta sur lui, libérant une petite ouverture sur le côté, par laquelle les trois autres s'empressèrent de s'engouffrer, mais Sora s'arrêta net au milieu de sa course._

Sora : Non, attendez…

Donald : Tant pis pour lui, Sora ! Allez, ramène-toi !

Sora : C'est pas de ça que je parle, je lui ai filé une pièce de dix munnies sans faire exprès !

Donald : Quoi ? Mais on s'en fout ! Ça fait même pas le cinquième d'une potion !

Sora : Mais t'imagines ce qu'on pourrait lui faire faire pour dix munnies ?! Faut que j'y retourne !

Dingo : Bonne chance ! Soyez sages, hin hin !

Donald : Borde, Dingo ! Ils sont occupés à se friter un monstre énorme ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent de ce coquin ?!

Dingo : Oh, j'en sais rien moi ! M'agresse pas ! J'y peux rien, moi, si parfois sans prévenir j'imagine les gens nus et couverts d'huile !

Sora : T'es prêt, Auron ?

Auron : Oui.

Sora : Attaque la tête de gauche, moi je prends la tête de droite ! Go ! Yaaah !

Auron : La droite c'est dans l'autre sens.

Sora : Ah oui, tiens. Yaaaaaah !

Auron : Huh ! Prends ça ! Mmh... Coriace.

Sora : Ça a les dents longues, surtout !

_À force de persévérance, ils parvinrent néanmoins, en joignant leurs efforts mutuels, à trancher l'une des têtes, celle du milieu en l'occurrence._

Sora : Ouais ! Enfin c'est loin d'être fini... Y en a encore deux autres...

Auron : Pas sûr.

Sora : Hein ?

Auron : On l'a eu.

_Et en effet, Cerbère gisait, en dépit de ses deux têtes intactes, dans une mare de sang._

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu...

Auron : Hémorragie.

Sora : Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi l'intérêt d'avoir trois têtes s'il claque en en perdant qu'une seule ?!

Auron : Aucun.

Sora : Je reste sur ma faim... On se déchaîne sur son cadavre ?

Auron : Non.

Sora : Ah...

Auron : Pas de temps à perdre, allons-y.

Sora : Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Sora !

Auron : Auron.

Sora : Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Auron : Rien.

Sora : Et euh... dans la mort ?

Auron : Je suis prisonnier d'Hadès. J'étais son garde du corps, mais un jour j'ai demandé une augmentation de deux munnies.

Sora : Ouch !

Auron : Quatre munnies par mois, c'était trop demandé. Alors il m'a tué et m'a maudit pour que je ne sois jamais en paix.

Sora : Mais pourquoi tu demandes toujours des munnies ? Ça te sert vraiment, l'argent, dans la mort ? Y a des distributeurs de café et tout, aux Enfers ?

Auron : Dans ma prison, j'essaie de me faire un oreiller en pièces de monnaie. C'est mieux que rien.

Sora : Ah... c'est sûr...

Donald : Hé, machin ! Et... Sora !

Auron : Auron.

Dingo : Vous allez bien ?

Sora : Ouais, ouais... Bon, montons voir Megara. Et pis y a Hercule à qui il faut passer faire un petit coucou.

Dingo : C'est par où, la sortie ?

Donald : Là, c'est le chemin en escalier qui sort.

Sora : Hé, Aur... Hein ? Ben où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Donald : J'en sais rien, allez viens !

Sora : J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui redemander mes dix munnies...

Donald : On s'en fout, Sora ! Grouille-toi !

_Là-dessus, ils montèrent les escaliers qui les éloignaient des Enfers tandis qu'Hadès, de son côté, discutait avec Pat qui venait de revenir, constatant avec joie que le Seigneur des Morts s'était apparemment calmé. Enfin, plus ou moins..._

Hadès : Ce môme... J'aimais pas sa tête...

Pat : Celui avec sa clé ?

Hadès : Évidemment ! De qui d'autre tu crois que je parle ?!

Pat : Sa clé est spéciale ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ouvrait des serrures !

Hadès : Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle ouvre d'autre, crétin ?! Des salades de fruits ?!

Pat : Non, non... Je veux dire... elle ouvre TOUTES les serrures !

Hadès : Mmh... Ça peut être intéressant... J'ai peut-être quelque chose à lui faire ouvrir...

Pat : Ah ?

Hadès : J'avais lancé une arène de combat clandestin, il y a quelques années. Une sorte de tournoi underground. Mais Zeus est arrivé après trois combats et a dit que c'était contre les lois de l'Olympe alors il l'a fermé... En réalité, il avait parié sur les mauvais combattants et voulait récupérer ses soixante six munnies. Il a donc clos l'arène... Depuis ce jour, je rêve de voir ce vieux barbu déchu, et de récupérer l'argent qui m'appartient de droit !

Pat : Tu veux ouvrir le tournoi pour que le gamin y participe et se fasse tuer ?

Hadès : CRÉTIN, je veux qu'il ouvre, simplement ! Et accessoirement, que TOI, tu la FERMES ! C'est le meilleur moyen de gagner plusieurs autres millions !

Pat : Ah ben oui, pas bête, ça !

Hadès : Nous avons juste besoin de ma gagneuse, Megara...

_De l'autre côté, Sora, Donald et Dingo purent enfin jouir de retrouver la lumière divine du Colisée. _

Sora : Que de souvenirs...

Dingo : Aaaah... Le bon temps...

Donald : On était restés à peine quelques heures ici, je vous rappelle...

Sora : Et quelles heures c'étaient !

Dingo : Oui, tu avais vomi sur un guerrier blond qui te faisait valser à chaque attaque, et tu en avais ensuite profité pour l'attaquer.

Donald : Ensuite tu t'es fait gober par Cerbère et tu lui as cramé, puis gelé le cœur.

Sora : Hé, on dirait que vous vous en souvenez mieux que moi !

Dingo : Regardez, voilà Hercule !

Sora : Hééé ! Hercuuule !

Donald : Salut, Herc' !

Dingo : Coucou, bel Apollon !

Hercule : Hein ? Vous êtes qui ? Ah et pis, Apollon c'est un cousin éloigné, vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?

Sora : C'est nous ! Tu ne nous reconnais pas ?!

Hercule : Pas vraiment.

Donald : Euh dites, on l'avait rencontré à notre dernière visite ?

Dingo : Bien sûr ! Comment oublier cet homme, cet Adonis ?!

Hercule : C'est « Hercule », je te dis !

Sora : Ah, attends ! Je crois qu'il était dans les vapes pendant le combat contre Cerbère de la dernière fois. Il a dû nous voir que quelques minutes avant ça, c'est tout.

Hercule : Vous venez pour un autographe ?

Sora : Ben non, on est passés te dire bonjour, on pensait que tu nous reconnaîtrais...

Hercule : Ah, bon ben salut alors. J'ai beaucoup à faire, vous avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

Donald : Si, si. On a voulu parler à Hadès pour qu'il baisse ses prix, enfin c'est Sora qui voulait, tu comprends...

Sora : Quoi ?! Même pas vrai !

Donald : … mais impossible de lui faire entendre raison sur le plan de l'argent... pas que j'en ai grand chose à faire, hein, ha ha ha, mais bon...

Hercule : Mmh... J'ai rien compris à ce que vous vouliez faire, mais… si vous tenez à aller aux Enfers pour l'affronter, vous pourriez avoir besoin de la Pierre de l'Olympe.

Sora : C'est quoi ?

Hercule : Aux Enfers, vos forces s'amenuisent de minute en minute, cette pierre vous permettra de combattre sans crainte.

Sora : Mais... on s'en fout de combattre, on veut juste convaincre Hadès de baisser ses prix !

Hercule : Mais vous parlez de quels prix, au juste ?

Dingo : Ben, tu sais... de certains services...

Hercule : J'suis pas sûr de bien comprendre...

Sora : Euh, tu sais pas que Megara est une péripatéticienne ?

Hercule : Bien sûr ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Aristote !

Donald : Pas ce genre de péripatéticienne...

Megara : Ah, vous voilà !

Sora : Dites, Megara ! Hercule est pas au courant que tu vous vous prostituez ?

Hercule : Qu... quoi ?!

Megara : Bon, ben maintenant si. C'est un peu une sorte de sponsor involontaire, en fait.

Hercule : Vous... profitez de moi...

Megara : Je voulais te prévenir, mais Hadès disait qu'il était hors de question, que t'essaierais d'obtenir des royalties, des droits à l'image quoi. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu lui coûterais !

Donald : Ouah, vraiment radin, ce Hadès...

Hercule : Raah... Bon, je vais chercher cette pierre, il est temps qu'on parle un peu avec ce foutu dieu, et vous viendrez avec moi ! Pendant ce temps, allez voir Phil, peut-être que lui va vous reconnaître...

_Ce dernier était occupé à trier des vases pour l'entraînement de son champion. Lorsque Sora et ses amis arrivèrent, il ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner et engagea aussitôt la conversation._

Phil : Hé, Herc'. Tu pourrais m'amener la vaseline qui est au bureau ? J'ai les deux habitués qui arrivent après et j'ai peur de plus en avoir assez... Bon dieu, pourquoi j'ai accepté ce foutu contrat ? J'suis dedans jusqu'au cou… enfin non, en principe ça ce sera avec le détraqué du jeudi, ça…

Sora : Hé, Phil ! C'est nous !

Phil : Hein ? Mmh... A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Donald : Bon… visiblement, lui non plus ne nous reconnaît pas...

Phil : Si, si, vous me dites vaguement quelque chose... Bon, tant pis, ça va me revenir... Vous voulez quoi ?

Sora : Ben, on pensait s'entraîner.

Donald : Ah ? C'est nouveau ça...

Sora : Boah, puisqu'on est là, autant en profiter, non ?

Phil : Mouais... Bon, brisez-moi vingt vases en moins de soixante secondes, en récoltant les orbes jaunes qui en sortent, et vous serez dignes d'être entraînés.

Sora : Trop facile !

_Et le jeune héros en herbe se lança dans l'épreuve à cœur joie, brisant un par un ses cibles. Mais un détail lui sembla étrange, une fois le test fini._

Sora : Euh, t'avais pas dit qu'il fallait récolter des orbes jaunes ? Là c'est plutôt un liquide violet qui coule quand j'explose ces trucs...

Phil : C'est normal crétin, les vases que tu devais briser étaient dehors, dans l'arène. Là, ce que tu viens d'exploser, c'étaient des AMPHORES, plus particulièrement MA réserve de vin !

Sora : Oups !

Phil : Raaah ! L'entraînement est suspendu ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir !

Hercule : Hé ! euh... « Sora », c'est ça ?

Sora : Ah ! Ouais, ouais, c'est bien ça ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Hercule : La pierre a été volée juste à l'instant par un gars en manteau noir, accompagné de créatures blanches !

Sora : Quoi ?! Un membre de l'Organisation ?!

Hercule : Ouais, il arrêtait même pas de parler en fuyant.

Donald : Sûrement celui de tout à l'heure...

_Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par l'apparition soudaine d'un dieu au visage plus que familier._

Hadès : Bien le bonjour, cher sponsor... j'aimerai avoir une petite... CONVERSATION, avec toi.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous qu'une review qui n'est pas postée sur cette parodie bien précise est une review qui passera les trois prochains siècles à se détériorer dans la nature. Sauvez la planète : faites le bon choix.


	15. Une Hydre de Trop

**Chapitre 15 - Une Hydre de trop**

Hadès : Bien le bonjour, cher sponsor... j'aimerais avoir une petite... _CONVERSATION_ avec toi...

Hercule : Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer Hadès, je ne parle jamais aux être vicieux et maléfiques !

Donald : Pourtant, il a adressé la parole à Sora et Sora, question vices, ça y va.

Sora : On sait tous que c'est toi le pervers notoire, ici !

Hadès : Fermez-là, vous deux !

Dingo : Tiens, j'aurais jamais cru un jour être d'accord avec le Seigneur des Enfers en personne...

Hercule : Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Hadès ?!

Hadès : Voilà, c'était pour te dire que ton amie Megara s'était comment dire... égarée.

Hercule : Ordure ! Où est-elle ?

Hadès : Eh bien... elle est actuellement dans une sombre pri...

Dingo : Mais non, elle est là-bas, regardez !

Megara : Hein ? Dites donc, ça ne se fait pas de pointer les gens du doigt !

Hadès : Raaah ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dû la capturer AVANT de bluffer ! Bon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

_Furieux, il disparut dans un nuage de flammes avant de réapparaître aussitôt aux côtés de la jeune prostituée, puis la saisit pour repartir à nouveau dans les Ténèbres._

Hercule : MEGAAARA !

Sora : Au moins, maintenant, on est sûrs et certains qu'elle a été enlevée.

Hercule : Je dois la retrouver !

Donald : Ouais, je suppose qu'on va te suivre.

Dingo : Mais... et la Pierre de l'Olympe ?

Donald : On sait pas vraiment où elle est, mais avec un peu de chance on la trouvera sur le chemin...

Hercule : Vite, allons-y !

Hadès : Oh, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un léger problème...

Donald : Encore toi ?! On ne t'a entendu revenir !

Hadès : Dis-donc, Daffy Duck, c'est pas parce qu'y a pas eu vingt lignes de description entre temps qu'il s'est passé que dalle !

Donald : Moi c'est DONALD, face de torche !

Hercule : Qu'est-ce que nous veux, cette fois, Hadès ?!

Hadès : Oh, trois fois rien... enfin, quatre ou cinq fois rien. En fait, ça dépend du nombre de fois où tu trancheras ses têtes.

Sora : Euh… quoi ?

_Hadès siffla, et un gigantesque monstre surgit du néant : sa mâchoire saillante exhibait des dents aiguisées, et il était doté d'un cou proéminant ainsi que d'une carapace couverte d'écailles mauves._

Hadès : Je vous présente l'Hydre, un autre de mes animaux domestiques. Puisse t-il vous tenir compagnie, pendant que moi-même vous la fausse… enfin vous fausse compagnie, quoi. Oui, bon, d'accord, c'était une tournure de phrase assez bizarre. Allez, ciao !

Sora : Hé ! Attends un peu !

_Mais il était trop tard : Hadès s'était volatilisé en laissant le groupe aux prises avec une Hydre belliqueuse et déchaînée._

Hercule : Raah ! Quelle ordure ! Bon, partez devant, je vous rejoindrai pour vous sauver !

Sora : Hein ? Nous sauver ?

Dingo : Ben oui, oublie pas que c'est lui le vrai héros, sur ce monde.

Donald : Certes.

Sora : O.K alors allons sauver Megara sans l'attendre, mais gare à lui s'il tarde trop à venir !

Donald : Pourquoi ?

Sora : Bah euh... j'sais pas, j'ai juste dit ça pour le jeu de mot, moi... Megara, « mais gare à »... Quoi ? C'est pas drôle ?

Donald : Ben ça aurait peut-être pu l'être si la vie de quelqu'un était pas en jeu. T'as vraiment le chic pour sortir les pires blagues aux moments critiques, toi...

Hercule : Mais... mais vous n'êtes pas encore partis, vous ?! Allez, vite ! Vous me gênez dans mon combat, là !

Dingo : Il a raison. C'est parti !

_Ils se hâtèrent une nouvelle fois vers les Enfers, où une surprise de taille les attendait : le cadavre de Philoctète gisant sur le sol rocailleux._

Sora : Oh mon Dieu ! Phil est mort !

Phil : Mais non, crétin ! J'ai juste trébuché Ça fait un mal de chien...

_Ah oui, tiens. Ouah, mes lunettes sont vraiment crades, dites-donc !_

Sora : Mais... mais pourtant, j'ai eu comme une intuition que…

Phil : Oui ben 'faut pas croire tout ce que ton esprit dérangé te dit !

Donald : Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?

Dingo : Vous faisiez quoi ici, Philoctète ?

Philoctète : Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Sora : C'était pour le boulot, hein ?

Philoctète : Je... JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !

Dingo : Ça va, on comprend...

Donald : Pas vraiment en fait. Pour ma part, je pense sincèrement que t'es un détraqué, mais on va pas s'éterniser ici puisque ça doit barder pour Mégara, là.

Dingo : Allez, continuons !

_Ils reprirent leur course effrénée dans les Enfers en empruntant cette fois une toute autre direction. Ce chemin alternatif les conduisit dans les limbes ténébreuses, où ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la terre via moult couloirs brumeux et obscurs. Des myriades d'âmes damnées, jadis habitantes du monde extérieur, peuplaient ces cavités noirâtres et chaotiques. Des créatures à l'âme sombre et dérangé , engendrées dans ces lieux maudits patientaient en salivant les rares inconscients venus se perdre dans... dans... Ben, dans le royaume de Dèdès, quoi._

Donald : Une minute ! Y a quelqu'un devant...

Sora : Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai !

Dingo : Vu son allure, je dirais que c'est un membre de l'Organisation XIII.

? : Coucou !

Sora : Mmh… Vous êtes sûrs que c'en est un ?

Donald : C'est ça ou un pignouf en cosplay.

? : Hé Roxas, tu fous quoi avec un canard et un chien ? T'essaies de nous dégoter un repas, vieux ?

Dingo : C'était une tentative d'humour ?

Donald : C'est fou, ça, on le connaît que depuis quelques secondes et j'ai déjà envie de lui faire avaler sa propre bouche.

Sora : Roxas ?... J'suis Sora, moi, mon coco ! S-O-R-A !

? : Ah... ? Oh, attends ! Ils disent quelque chose à ce propos sur mon papier ! Voyons voir, « Merci d'avoir fait l'acquisition d'un Aspirateur-Robot-Grille-Pain, Riri Fifi Loulou & Co vous souhaitent… » Ah meeeerde ! J'ai pas pris le bon ! De toute façon, j'crois que c'était quelque chose comme « S'il ne reconnaît pas son nom, le zigouiller peut-être une bonne idée. »

Sora : T'as un quatrième neveu, Donald ? Je connais pas ce « Co ».

Donald : Je sais pas si c'est de l'humour, mais dans le doute, Dingo, explique-lui. Oh et puis non, en fait. Frappe-le, plutôt.

Sora : Aïe !

Dingo : Désolé.

? : Non mais sérieux, tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Allez, mec ! C'est moi, Demyy !

Donald : Si on avait des doutes, nous voilà fixés. Avec un nom pareil, il ne peut que faire partie de ce ramassis d'alcooliques.

Demyy : Exact ! Mon élément à moi, c'est le champagne ! Alors mes p'tits gars, un peu de mousseux ça vous dit ?

_Il sortit alors son arme, une bouteille de champagne géante, avec laquelle il déversa en flot continu du mousseux à n'en plus finir. _

Dingo : Avec modération, qu'ils disaient...

Donald : Raah ! C'est aigre ! Ça agresse les narines !

Sora : Bof, si c'est juste ça, son pouvoir, c'est pas bien impressionnant.

Demyy : Non, en fait mon pouvoir, c'est ÇA !

_Il frappa dans ses mains, et quatre vingt clones de bulles apparurent._

Sora : Oh, ça a déjà l'air un peu plus cool ! Tu peux leur faire faire une chorégraphie ?

Demyy : J'ai déjà essayé de les faire danser sur du Lady Gaga, mais le boss m'a foutu un blâme. Mais à part ça, attention, ils sont redoutables, hein !

Donald : Pas tellement, en fait. Un coup de bâton et ils éclatent.

Dingo : Ho ho ho ! C'est grisant de détruire aussi facilement ses ennemis ! Ils disparaissent au moindre contact !

Sora : Ah oui tiens. Dire que je m'épuisais à donner des coups de Keyblade dessus alors qu'il suffisait de passer à travers pour qu'ils explosent !

Demyy : Haha... ha... je... je peux en invoquer d'autres ! Attendez un peu...

Donald : T'es sûr ? T'as l'air essoufflé et tu saignes du nez...

Demyy : Raah ! J'aurais dû arrêter de boire, tiens ! Au moins, des clones en eau auraient duré plus longtemps !

Sora : Ben non, des clones en eau, ça aurait pas fait long feu.

Donald : ...

Dingo : ...

Demyy : Euh... bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais j'vais y aller, moi, hein... Roxas, grouille-toi de revenir, il faut être 13 pour monter une équipe de League Rugby et on attend plus que toi ! Enfin… toi et les remplaçants des membres morts au Manoir Oblivion, quoi, mais tu vois le genre.

_Il disparut sur ces mots, laissant sur place une petite pierre incrustée d'or qui pourrait bien être la Pierre de l'Olympe._

Donald : Je sais pas si je dois t'insulter pour avoir fait cette blague de mauvais goût ou si je dois te féliciter pour l'avoir fait fuir... Vraiment, j'hésite.

Dingo : J'ai trouvé ça drôle, moi... enfin un peu. Je veux dire, pour du Sora, ça allait.

Sora : Merci, mon brave. Ah tiens, un caillou brillant sur le sol !

Donald : Je dirais plutôt « une pépite d'or ».

Dingo : Á tous les coups ça doit être la Pierre de l'Olympe.

Sora : Ouah ! Quel hasard !

Donald : Oh ben ça alors ! Mais quelle coïncidence, dis-donc !

Sora : Tu peux pas arrêter de râler juste deux minutes ?

Donald : Non, j'ai l'impression que si je fais une pause, même petite, le tissu de la réalité profitera que j'aie le dos tourné pour se gorger d'incohérences. Tiens, regardez, qu'est-ce que je disais : ça fait plus de dix secondes que Sora a pas sorti de connerie. C'est pas normal.

Sora : Je te ferai pas ce plaisir !

Donald : Parce qu'en plus, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Génial, on a notre quota de débilité pour au moins une minute ou deux.

Dingo : Taisez-vous et allons-y ! Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter !

_Et pourtant, nos amis furent bel et bien stoppés nets une dizaine de minutes plus tard en tombant sur une pierre percée en son centre._

Sora : Raah ! C'est un cul-de-sac !

Donald : Nan, regarde, cette pierre... elle doit pouvoir s'ouvrir.

Sora : Ah oui tiens... mmh... nan, ça s'ouvre pas.

Donald : ...

Sora : C'est fermé, dommage. T'as une autre solution ?

Dingo : ...

Sora : Oh mais ouais ! Je suis le maître de la Keyblade ! J'peux l'ouvrir, cette foutue serrure !

Donald : Si j'avais pas autant envie de me pendre, là maintenant, crois-moi, les répliques cinglantes à ton égard auraient fusé...

Sora : Oh, ça va hein.

_Il ouvrit donc la serrure enfouie profondément dans la roche. Une lumière vive en jaillit en illuminant le groupe, mais celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps sur place, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, le trio tomba dans une pièce située juste en dessous, dont le sol était d'une blancheur immaculée._

Hadès : Ha ha ! Vous êtes tombés dans mon piège !

Dingo : Dites donc, c'est rudement propre, ici !

Sora : Regardez, c'est Hélène !

Dingo : Non, Sora, tu te trompes de grecque...

Donald : Je crois plutôt un jeu de mot avec « Hélène Megara », mais comme je crois discerner une tentative d'effort, on va lui pardonner pour cette fois.

Hadès : Vous êtes incroyables, les morveux... La femme que vous êtes venus sauver est là, enchaînée, vous vous êtes faits entuber sec avec cette histoire de serrure et avez servi mes noirs desseins, et pour couronner le tout vous êtes piégés ici pendant que votre sauveur Hercule se fait bouffer le coin de la trogne par mon Hydre... Et vous arrivez ENCORE à trouver le moyen de faire des calembours pas drôles ?

Donald : On y est pour rien, nous, c'est Sora qui emmerde tout le monde !

Sora : Là c'est le moment où je devrais sortir un jeu de mot, mais j'en trouve pas... T'as une idée, Donald ?

Donald : J'en ai bien une, mais j'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je vais faire disparaître ton corps.

Hadès : Oh et puis merde, j'en ai marre de ces idioties ! Pat ! Ramène-toi !

Pat : Me voilà !

Hadès : Occupe-toi d'eux.

Pat : Mais c'est que... comment dire… ils m'ont déjà battu une fois.

Hadès : Et alors ? Tu t'es amélioré entre temps, non ?

Pat : TU RIGOLES ?! Pendant qu'eux voyagent dans un vaisseau Gummi dernier cri payé par la couronne de Disney, ont assez de temps libre pour s'améliorer au combat et jouer au babyfoot entre temps, moi je me déplace dans un vieux modèle miteux et je suis en plus censé accomplir les basses besognes de Maléfique ! Pis si en plus, je dois aussi accomplir les tiennes…

Sora : Hé, on a même pas de babyfoot ! Euh… d'ailleurs ça coûte combien, Dingo ?

Dingo : J'en sais rien, moi.

Hadès : Raaah ! Ignore-les et prends-en toi à la fille, alors ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est sans défense !

Donald : Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ?!

Hadès : Non mais tu crois quoi, le piaf ? Si j'étais un bon samaritain, je régnerais pas sur les Enfers !

Dingo : Ah ouais, ça se tient.

Sora : Défendons Megara !

Dingo : Ha ! Recule Pat ! Pour l'atteindre, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Pat : Allons, allons, on va pas en arriver à de telles extr…

Dingo : Vas-y, passe-moi sur le corps ! Vas-y, si tu l'oses !

Donald : Sérieusement ? Avec Pat ? T'es si désespéré que ça ?

Dingo : Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Sora : Pat est distrait ! Yah !

_Sans sommation, un brutal coup de Keyblade sonna le gros Pat tandis que Donald s'occupait de flamber les Sans-coeur qui l'accompagnaient._

Dingo : Bon eh bien voilà !

Sora : C'était pas si dur, en fait.

_Mais alors que tous se demandaient comment sortir, une ombre s'étala sur le sol blanc, et Pégase descendit dans le trou, Hercule sur son dos. D'un bond, le demi-dieu rejoignit nos héros, en prenant une pose des plus héroïques._

Hercule : Je suis venu vous sauver !

Sora : Nan mais c'est bon, on a fini.

Dingo : Tu nous ramènes ? Tu serais un amour ? On dirait un chevalier sur son cheval blanc ! ... Et avec des ailes en plus !

Donald : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie de cheval ailé ? Ça existe, ces trucs là ?

Sora : Quoi, ça te paraît si dur que ça à croire ?

Donald : « Il ne tient qu'à moi d'imaginer un cheval ailé, encore qu'il n'y en ait aucun qui ait des ailes », ça ne te dit rien ?

Sora : Pas du tout.

Donald : Avoue que ça manque cruellement de logique !

Sora : Mouais, t'as peut-être raison.

Donald : C'est vrai, ça manque de raison aussi !

Dingo : Tu sais, c'est pas plus déraisonné qu'une clé géante servant à protéger la galaxie de voleurs de cœurs.

Donald : Malheureusement, tu marques un point.

Hercule : Excusez-moi mais c'est pas pour écouter ÇA que je suis venu vous sauver, alors vous venez oui ou non ?

Sora : Ouais, ouais, on arrive.

_Le vol fut brusque, puisque le cheval ailé - dont Donald persistait à démentir l'existence - n'était pas__habitué à voler dans les sombres galeries des Enfers._

Sora : Mais... Donald ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on plane sur du vide ? Le cheval est bien là physiquement, sinon on tomberait !

Donald : D'accord, il est peut-être là physiquement, mais qu'en est-il de l'essence du cheval ailé ? Il faut bien un rapport entre l'existence et l'essence, les deux ne sont pas indissociables. Y en a qui disent que l'existence précède l'essence mais c'est des CONNERIES !

Megara : Toi, mon canard, t'as vraaaiment besoin de tirer un coup. Je te ferai un prix d'ami si on sort de là.

Hercule : Non mais je rêve ! On est en train de s'enfuir du domaine d'un Dieu maléfique qui veut notre peau, on a des hordes de démons à nos trousses, y a pas de place pour cinq sur Pégase, on manque de chuter à tout instant, et vous, vous êtes en pleines réflexions métaphysiques sur fond de propositions indécentes ?!

Dingo : Désolé, mon chou... C'est Donald qui a l'air de faire une crise.

Donald : Parfaitement ! J'en ai marre de vivre dans un univers aussi illogique ! Venir sur ce monde, qui a vu naître tant de philosophes illustres, m'a ouvert les yeux !

Sora : Moi, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. Vous avez de la moussaka ?

Donald : SORA ! JE PARLE !

Sora : Ben moi aussi.

Dingo : Sora, laisse parler Donald.

Donald : J'avais terminé, en fait.

Hercule : Je suis navré de vous interrompre, hein, vraiment navré, mais on est sortis d'affaire et on se trouve juste à l'entrée des Enfers, si vous tenez quand même à le savoir !

Sora : Ah, bien ! Mais… euh… pourquoi est-ce que je sens une odeur de grillé ?!

Hercule : Nom de Zeus... enfin de Papa... LE COLISÉE ! Vite ! Les spectateurs sont en danger !

Donald : Mais non, regarde, là-bas !

Philoctète : Salut les jeunes, quoi de neuf ? Ils m'ont viré du Colisée parce que ça empestait la chipolata. Vous en voulez ?

Sora : Un peu que j'en veux !

Hercule : Ouf… l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que le Colisée brûlait…

Philoctète : Comment tu veux qu'il crame, cornichon ? Il est en pierre ! Hé, le chien, ça te dit, une merguez ?

Dingo : Oh, Phil, c'est vraiment gentil de proposer, mais je ne pense pas être désespéré à ce point-là.

Donald : On… va dire que c'est la fatigue. Oui. La fatigue, assurément.

Sora : Dites, les cris qu'on entend, là, ils viennent d'où à votre avis ?

Hercule : LE COLISÉE !

Sora : Ah nan, hein ! Tu nous as déjà fait le coup ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hadès : L'Hydre !

Donald : AH !

Dingo : Arrête d'apparaître sans prévenir !

Hadès : Oh mais vous êtes chiants, à la fin ! Je disais donc : L'Hydre ! Hercule, tu aurais peut-être dû finir ton travail avant de t'enfuir, tu ne crois pas ? Monte donc les escaliers et regarde les dégâts causés par l'ignoble créature que tu n'as pas achevé ! Ha ha !

Hercule : QUOI ?! Il faut que j'aille voir !

Sora : Du coup, je suppose que tu prendras pas la dernière saucisse ?

Hercule : Nom de… de… mais c'est impossible ! Je l'ai taillée en pièces ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu se relever ! Et... et... mais en plus elle n'a plus les écailles de la même couleur !

Hadès : Oui bon, en fait c'est une autre Hydre. Mais quelle importance ? Tu as fait une GRAVE ERREUR en quittant le ring avant la fin du véritable combat !

Hercule : Je... je ne pourrais jamais... Mon précédent combat m'a affaibli...

Hadès : Ha ha ! Je le savais, tu n'as jamais été un héros ! PAUVRE BOUSE.

Sora : On va s'en occuper !

Donald : Sora ?!

Dingo : Tu n'espère quand même pas retourner dans le Colisée ?!

Sora : Bien sûr que si, j'y ai oublié mon portefeuille, pas question de partir sans.

Donald : Et dire qu'on aurait pu partir comme si de rien n'était...

Dingo : Oui, sauf qu'on n'a pas réussi à trouver de serrure !

Donald : Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? On aura beau empêcher les Sans-cœurs, les Similis ou les Scientologues de s'emparer de ce monde, avec toutes les saloperies monstrueuses qui hantent les Enfers, ce caillou durera pas longtemps !

Sora : Pas faux.

Hercule : Sora, tu… tu n'avais pas dit que tu t'occuperais de l'Hydre ?

Sora : Minute, papillon. D'abord, on cause stratégie.

Hercule : Que... bon...

Hadès : Ah, toi aussi ça t'énerve quand ils font ça ?

Dingo : C'est vrai qu'y a de sacrés monstres ici, mais regarde, ce monde a tenu le coup jusqu'à maintenant !

Donald : Oh oui c'est sûr : les hommes-chèvres se prostituent pour arrondir leurs fins de mois et les Enfers prennent trois à quatre fois plus de place que le monde des humains... Tu parles d'un paradis !

Philoctète : Hé ! Y a que moi qui me… enfin… qui fais ça ! Merde, manquerait plus que j'aie des concurrents…

Dingo : En tout cas, Donald, ce dont tu parles n'a rien à voir avec les monstres que tu évoques.

Donald : Va savoir, peut-être une aura ?

Sora : On s'aura jamais.

Donald : Ferme-la, Sora...

Sora : Ah oui tiens, ça marche aussi avec mon nom !

Dingo : Bon, je pense qu'on a fini de parler.

Donald : Remercions Sora pour avoir su achever ce débat stérile.

Sora : A ton service.

Dingo : Bon, vous vouliez dire quoi ?

Hercule : ...

Hadès : ...

Hercule : Je ne sais plus.

Hadès : Moi non plus en fait, je suis absolument con-ster-né...

Sora : Alors t'es...

Donald : STOP.

Hercule : Je pense qu'on voulait dire quelque chose comme « Alors, vous allez battre cet Hydre oui ou non ? »

Hadès : Voilà.

Hercule : Mais en fait ça presse plus vraiment, vu qu'il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde à sauver.

Sora : Au moins, ça enlève de la pression.

Donald : Mais du coup, on est toujours obligés de le battre, cet Hydre ?

Dingo : On n'a pas le choix, vu que le portefeuille de Sora est dans les ruines du Colisée...

Sora : Ouais, on va s'en occuper !

Hercule : J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...

Philoctète : Fais gaffe Sora, ses têtes repoussent quand tu les coupes !

Sora : Sérieux ?! Ah ben merde... Attendez deux petites secondes, j'vais aller me chercher une dernière merguez pour me redonner du courage.

Donald : Y a pas de « attendez deux secondes » qui tienne ! T'as dit que tu t'en occupais, alors occupe-t-en, et seul !

_Le groupe entra alors dans le Colisée dévasté, mais il ne fallut que peu de temps à l'Hydre pour repérer Sora et ses amis. La bête fonça alors vers eux pour les dévorer mais ceux-ci parvinrent à esquiver ses attaques._

Sora : AAAAAaaaah ! Lâche-moi saloperie !

_Plus précisément, Donald et Dingo parvinrent à les esquiver._

Dingo : Oh non ! Il est entre les dents de l'Hydre !

Donald : Oui, je sais. J'ai des yeux, moi aussi...

Sora : Yaaaaah !

_Assénant des coups maladroits et inutiles de Keyblade dans les airs, il réussit, on ne sait comment, à briser la dentition de la plus grosse tête de la créature qui lâcha prise. De nouveau libre, Sora sauta alors à pieds joints sans trop d'encombres et se tint encore prêt à en découdre. _

Sora : Hé hé ! T'en veux encore ?

Donald : C'était rudement risqué, quand même...

Dingo : Oh ! L'Hydre est affaibli ! Enfin je crois.

Sora : Super, je fais quoi alors ?

Philoctète : Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne monter...

Hercule : Hé Sora ! Monte sur le dos de l'Hydre !

Sora : Oh, pas con !

Philoctète : Mais... mais non ! Enfin si, mais c'était MON IDÈE ! Espèce de... de... MON IDÈE, t'entends ?! Sora ! Allez ! Monte sur le dos de l'Hydre !

Sora : Ouais, ouais, j'allais le faire...

Philoctète : Mooonte sur le dos de l'Hyyydre !

Sora : Mais laisse-moi f...

Philoctète : Mooonte sur le dos de l'Hyyydre !

Sora : J'allais justement le...

Philoctète : Mooonte sur le dos de l'Hyyydre !

Sora : Bon, attends deux secondes, je refais mes lacets...

Donald : Grouille-toi ou ses cordes vocales vont y passer.

Philoctète : Mooonte sur le dos de l'Hyyydre !

Sora : Quelqu'un a des boules Quiès ?

Philoctète : Mooonte sur le dos de l'Hyyydre ! T'as vu Herc' ? Je crie plus fort que toi !

Hercule : Euh… je… cool.

Sora : Bon, comment est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir monter sur cette saloper...

Philoctète : Mooonte sur le dos de l'Hyy... AAARGH !

Hadès : Tu nous saoules.

Hercule : Jolie droite.

Hadès : Merci.

Dingo : Toujours là, toi ? T'étais pas censé disparaitre dans un tourbillon de flammes, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Hadès : En théorie oui, mais vous m'avez tellement gavé que je voulais vous voir mourir de mes propres yeux.

Donald : Sympa...

Dingo : Regardez ! Sora a réussi à monter !

Philoctète : Mon... Monfe sur le fos de l'Hy... Hydre...

Hercule : Tiens Phil, j'ai ramassé quelques unes de tes dents.

Dingo : Il essaie de grimper à son plus gros cou !

Hadès : Dis donc, le labrador, tu vas tout nous décrire ou on peut regarder par nous mêmes ?

Donald : Il est intenable, hein ?

_Puisqu'un paragraphe de narration vaut bien mieux que mille phrases de notre ami Dingo, Sora parvint finalement à grimper jusqu'à la plus grosse tête de l'Hydre ceci fait, d'un coup de Keyblade, il lui creva les yeux et, d'un autre revers, lui trancha la gorge. Il sauta ensuite sur le sol mais sa maladresse paya, puisqu'il se foula la cheville._

Sora : AAAAaaah ! Ça fait maaaal !

Donald : Quelle idée de sauter d'aussi haut...

Sora : Je voulais faire comme dans les films.

Donald : Ben, c'est raté.

Dingo : L'Hydre est en train d'agoniser.

Hadès : Tu m'en diras tant.

Hercule : Je savais pas qu'une grosse clé en métal pouvait trancher et crever les écailles d'un Hydre aussi facilement...

Donald : C'est ça, la magie d'un monde dans lequel la raison et la logique « _more geometrico_ » n'ont pas leur droit.

Sora : Hein ?

Dingo : Alors Hadès ? Tes plans sont contrecarrés, tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

Hadès : C'est très simple, l'Hydre a tout détruit, alors je vais héberger les survivants de ce massacre en Enfer et leur faire payer un loyer astronomique, ha ha !

Donald : Si seulement Sora avait d'aussi bonnes idées pour nous faire gagner de l'argent...

Dingo : C'est sûr que c'est pas en perdant son portefeuille tout le temps qu'il va nous rendre riches…

Hadès : C'est pas si facile d'être riche, ça requiert un talent et un génie hors du commun ! On a ces qualités ou on les a pas, c'est la dure loi de la galaxie !

Sora : C'est bon ! J'ai retrouvé mon portefeuille !

Donald : Bravo, j'espère que ça en valait la peine, t'as combien dedans ?

Sora : J'vais vérifier, att... Oh ben merde !

Dingo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sora : Y a rien ! Que dalle !

Donald : Espèce de...

Sora : Ah si attends, y a un mot... « Merci pour les pièces. Auron »

Donald : Il manque pas de culot, celui-là !

Sora : Ben maintenant, il manquera pas de pièces non plus...

Dingo : On a fait tout ça pour rien ?

Hercule : Vous aurez la reconnaissance des quelques dizaines de survivants du Colisée de l'Olympe.

Sora : Bof.

Hercule : … ainsi que ma reconnaissance.

Dingo : Oh !

Hadès : Et la joie d'avoir apporté une pierre à mon empire financier, ha ha ! Par contre, je vous donnerai rien. Allez crever.

Donald : Ça fait peu, une pierre, pour toutes celles qui ont été détruites par l'Hydre...

Hercule : Au fait Hadès, tu vas rester ici encore longtemps ?

Hadès : Pourquoi ? Je pue ?

Donald : C'est plutôt que ça s'est jamais vu, un méchant qui reste avec les gentils après le carnage pour se taper la discute_._..

Hadès : Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vais faire un tour dans mon jacuzzi infernal, bande de larves. C'est ça, d'avoir de l'oseille !

_Il disparut ainsi dans son tourbillon de flammes cher à lui-même._

Dingo : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sora : Hé les gars... Re... Regardez ! Mon portefeuille ! Il brille !

Donald : Ne me dis pas que cette connerie va nous ouvrir une serrure ?!

Sora : Je sais pas, mais en tout c...

_Il ne put achever sa phrase : le ciel changea subitement de couleur et la serrure tant attendue fit son apparition. Notre fier héros leva la Keyblade et la verrouilla._

Donald : J'y crois pas, la serrure pouvait être ouverte par ton portefeuille ?!

Sora : On dirait bien...

Dingo : C'était bien la peine de faire tout ça.

Donald : C'est clair !

Sora : Bon, je crois que plus rien ne nous retient ici...

Hercule : Vous repartez, donc ?

Donald : Ouais.

Dingo : T'inquiète pas, mon grand ! On reviendra vite !

Sora : C'est ça, tu reviens quand tu veux, moi je resterai dans le Gummi.

Donald : Allez, on s'en va.

Dingo : Bisoux !

Sora : Mmh ? Hé ! Regardez, l'Hydre est encore viv...

_La fermeture automatique des portes du Gummi lui coupa la parole tandis que. Donald faisait décoller le vaisseau._

Sora : Donald ? L'Hydre était pas morte, en fait...

Donald : …

Sora : ...

Donald : ...

Sora : Hercule saura se débrouiller.

Donald : Ouais.

_Et une fois de plus, le vaisseau Gummi s'envolait dans les étoiles, cette fois en laissant derrière lui un champ de ruine qui ne serait pas prêt d'être rétabli !_

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez-vous : la 100e personne à m'envoyer une review sur ce chapitre bien précis recevra une BMW remplie de Kinder Surprise parachutée dans son jardin.


	16. Minnie, la Disney-Landlord

_**Chapitre 16 - Minnie, la Disney-Landlord**_

_Au cœur d'une galaxie tourmentée par les forces des ténèbres, la vie allait bon train dans la petite boîte de métal errant au gré des caprices de ses pilotes._

Donald : Sora ! Je parie que c'est encore toi qui a encore laissé la lumière de la salle de bain allum…

Sora : Donald ! Donald !

Donald : Ne me coupe pas la parole quand je te gueule dessus ! C'est très malpol…

Sora : Mate un peu ça ! Toi aussi, Dingo !

Dingo : Mmh ?

Sor a : On approche d'un nouveau monde ! J'suis sûr et certain qu'on est jamais allé dessus, ça vous dit quelque chose, à vous ?

Dingo : Oh mais oui ! C'est le Château Disney !

Donald : Home sweet home !

Dingo : Aaaah... comme notre monde nous avait manqué...

Donald : ...

Dingo : ...

Donald : En fait non, pas du tout. Regarde ça, ils ont même pas réparé ce vieux toit croulant...

Dingo : Et ces couleurs, c'était à la mode il y a quoi… cinq ans ? Quel mauvais goût ! Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait été si pressés de partir !

Sora : Tiens, c'est rigolo, je vous aurais cru un peu plus nostalgiques.

Donald : C'est mal me connaître, Sora. Je suis quelqu'un de très nostalgique. Nostalgique de l'époque où je ne te connaissais pas encore.

Sora : Cause toujours.

Dingo : En fait, à l'origine, on n'était pas censés partir, mais en apprenant qu'on allait rester loin du château pendant longtemps, Donald et moi on a sauté sur l'occasion et on a fait des pieds et des mains pour être pris.

Donald : Exact, les compagnons du porteur de la Keyblade auraient dû être Horace et Clarabelle, si je me souviens bien.

Sora : Ah bon ?

Dingo : Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que ce soit nous qui t'accompagnions !

Donald : C'est clair ! Ce sont deux personnages secondaires sans aucune profondeur ! Deux bœufs humanoïdes dénués de tout charisme !

Sora : Et pourtant tu persistes à me dire que je suis mieux tombé avec toi ?

Donald : Tant qu'on y aurait, moi j'aurais préféré que ce soit Riku qui porte cette foutue clé. Aucun doute, toi lui arrives pas à la cheville !

Sora : Ouais enfin bon, question taille, il s'en faut de peu pour que toi aussi tu lui arrives pas à la cheville.

Donald : T'exagères à fond, là ! Ne t'avises plus d'insinuer des trucs sur ma taille, sinon...

Sora : Quoi ?! Mais tu rêves, mon canard, j'ai insinue rien du tout ! Je te le dis clairement, demi-portion !

Dingo : Bon, arrêtez de vous disputer, on va se poser. Donald, pense à fermer les yeux pendant qu'on sort, je crains qu'ils n'aient toujours pas repeint le hangar à vaisseaux...

_Le Gummi se posa dans le hangar à vaisseaux très moche tout en douceur. À leur sortie, ils s'étonnèrent cependant de l'absence du comité d'accueil. Où étaient donc passés les habitants de Disneyland ?_

Donald : Je sais qu'on m'a jamais vraiment apprécié ici, mais quand même, ils auraient pu nous accueillir un peu plus chaleureusement...

Dingo : Oui, c'est bizarre...

Sora : Toi ? Pas apprécié ? Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

Donald : Crétin ! C'est juste que ce monde est peuplé de faux-cul, d'hypocrites et d'abrutis en tous genres. Il se trouve que moi, je suis quelqu'un de franc. Ils apprécient pas de voir la vérité en face, c'est tout.

Sora : Quitte à t'avoir en face d'eux, je crois pas que ce soit la vérité qui pose problème.

Dingo : Sora, arrête de charrier Donald !

Sora : Mais… mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Même qu'il a dit qu'il préférait l'époque où il me connaissait pas ! Et puis d'abord, d'habitude c'est toujours lui qui...

Dingo : Ce n'est pas une raison ! Moi je suis habitué à ce que soit Donald qui se moque de toi, et quasiment pas l'inverse, alors arrête de renverser les rôles !

Donald : Bien dit.

Sora : Pff !

Donald : Oh ? Regardez ça, y a deux microbes qui viennent nous dire bonjour.

Sora : Tiens mais c'est Tic et Tac, les deux mécanos du Gummi ! Quand est-ce qu'ils se sont fait la malle ?!

? : En fait, on est leurs cousins !

? : Moi c'est Tuc, et lui c'est Toc !

Donald : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Tic : Le château est en danger ! La Reine Minnie veut vous voir dans la bibliothèque !

Donald : Ça me fait une jambe douce et soyeuse, bien qu'emplumée.

Sora : Hé mais on est des héros, on est censés aider la reine, nan ? Je sais qu'on aide pas souvent les gens, mais c'est une reine, elle est riche… Enfin je sais pas moi, pour une fois ça pourrait être intéressant. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Donald : Ça se dit maître de la Keyblade et c'est même pas foutu de prendre une décision tout seul...

Sora : Raah ! Puisque c'est comme ça, on va l'aider, le royaume !

Donald : ... et c'est pas non plus foutu de prendre la BONNE décision, d'ailleurs.

Sora : Allons-y ! Euh… mais d'abord... par où on sort ?

Donald : Y a pas trente-six sorties pour quitter le hangar à vaisseau. C'est tout droit, glandu.

Sora : C'est moi que tu traites de glandu ?

Donald : Ouais, parce que t'es un gland !

Tuc : Un gland ?!

Dingo : Un gland ?!

Sora : Bon ben y a pas une minute à perdre !

_La sortie du hangar à vaisseau mena nos héros directement... dans le jardin._

Sora : Hein ? C'est pas...

Donald : Logique ? Evidemment que c'est pas logique ! OUI ! MÊME la disposition des salles a de quoi devenir FOU !

Dingo : Quand même, un hangar à vaisseau au beau milieu du jardin...

Sora : La déco est… particulière. On dirait qu'ils ont taillé des buissons en forme de vraies personnes...

Donald : Oui, c'est le seul truc qui soit techniquement bien réalisé ici... C'est normal en fait, vu que c'est pas quelqu'un d'ici qui a fait ça...

Sora : Ah bon ? C'était qui ?

Dingo : On n'a pas le temps de te raconter, peut-être un autre jour.

Donald : Et fais pas attention aux personnages que ça représen...

Sora : Hein ? Mais c'est...

Donald : Eh m...

Sora : Y a un mec qui lève le bras avec une moustache bizarre... un autre là-bas qui tient un marteau et... une faucille ? Qu'est-ce que ça fout ensemble ?

Donald : T'occupe.

Sora : Et là... Y a un autre type qui tient un truc... c'est quoi ?

Dingo : Ils appellent ça un « faisceau », je sais pas à quoi ça sert, cela dit.

Sora : Ah bon... Et le quatrième personnage... Ah ! Lui je le connais !

Donald : Forcément, c'est Mickey...

Sora : Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fait au milieu de ces types-là.

Donald : On sait pas trop, il a eu cette lubie après être revenu d'un monde lointain.

Dingo : Continuons, la bibliothèque est par là.

Donald : Oui enfin de toute façon, y a qu'une seule porte, alors c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix.

Sora : C'est vrai que l'architecte s'est pas foulé.

Donald : Et t'as encore rien vu, mon coco.

Dingo : Allons-y !

_Ils traversèrent alors un magnifique jardin non sans l'avoir préalablement débarrassé de ses squatteurs Sans-cœurs, puis ils entrèrent dans un corridor._

Dingo : La bibliothèque est là-bas, au bout du couloir.

Sora : Et cette porte ?

Donald : Mmh... étrange... c'est la porte qui mène à la salle du trône mais...

Sora : Y a un truc bizarre qui l'enveloppe... J'arrive pas à toucher la poignée !

Dingo : Elle a sûrement été scellée pour éviter que des Sans-cœurs y entrent, non ?

Donald : Quelque chose comme ça, ouais, sans doute.

Sora : Allez ! La reine nous attend !

Donald : Je peux connaître la raison de ton empressement ?

Sora : Bah c'est évident, non ? Je… euh… veux sauver ce monde !

Donald : 'Te fous pas de moi, tu dois bien avoir une idée derrière la tête, non ?

Sora : Mais non ! C'est juste le truc habituel, tu sais ! Sauver l'univers, botter le cul des méchants, sauver les gentils, donner de l'argent aux pauvres et prier le bon Dieu pour la paix dans l'univers et les petits oiseaux. C'est pas une raison suffisante pour Monsieur ?

Donald : ...

Sora : Oui bon... En fait, je me disais qu'une reine qui a vécu plusieurs années sans son roi doit s'ennuyer un peu, et qu'elle pourrait éventuellement prendre pour amant le premier beau gosse qu'elle rencontre pour comploter contre une petite souris. Imaginez ! Je pourrais régner à la place du rongeur mégalo ! Ce serait cool, non ?

Dingo : Mmh... On est au service de Mickey, alors en principe, on est censés l'exécuter, non ?

Donald : Non, laisse-le vivoter encore un peu. La simple pensée qu'il puisse devenir roi m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il était possible que ce monde tombe plus bas.

Sora : Vous êtes vraiment des rabat-joies...

Donald : D'ailleurs, navré de te décevoir, mais la Reine Minnie est pas comme ça.

Sora : Pourquoi ? Elle aime trop son époux ? Comme c'est mignon...

Dingo : En fait, connaissant la Reine, si elle avait eu envie de comploter contre le roi, elle serait déjà sur le trône à l'heure qu'il est.

Donald : Et elle serait une pire dictatrice que lui.

Sora : Ah...

Donald : Enfin maintenant qu'on a mis les pieds hors du vaisseau et qu'on est ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout, hein... Entrons dans la bibliothèque.

_Á peine entré, Sora y fut profondément choqué de la hauteur démesurée du plafond : les rayonnages s'élevaient à plus de dix mètres du sol sans que les étagères ne soient suffisamment hautes. Du pur délire architectural en somme._

Sora : Ah ouais quand même...

Donald : On t'avait bien dit que t'étais pas au bout de tes surprises.

Dingo : Et tu n'as pas encore vu la salle du trône !

Minnie : Vous voilà enfin, gueux.

Sora : Mmh ?

Donald : Votre Majesté, nous nous excusons d...

Minnie : Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! Je vous enverrai au cachot sitôt que notre souci sera terminé !

Donald : Génial... Bravo Sora, on aurait pu retourner au Gummi mais non, toi t'as préféré rester... Sora ?

Sora : Votre... euh... Majesté, vous ne vous ennuyez pas du roi ? Même pas un petit peu ?

Donald : Quel crétin, il va se faire pendre par les poils de c...

Minnie : Si je m'ennuie du roi ? Qui ne s'ennuierait pas avec ce nabot, incapable de me donner une once de satisfaction lors de nos ébats amoureux ?

Sora : En fait j'voulais dire s'ennuyer « du roi », pas « avec le roi », mais bon...

Dingo : Zut, il est si mauvais que ça, mon fantasme n°4 ?

Donald : Et je peux savoir qui sont les précédents ?

Dingo : Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, n°2.

Sora : Et juste comme ça, vous ne seriez pas à la recherche d'un am...

Dingo : Sora, tu vas trop loin, là ! Tais-toi !

Sora : Ouais, ouais... J'me tais...

Minnie : J'ignore ce que vous étiez sur le point de déblatérer, et je ne doute point un seul instant que ce soit là pure parole de souillon que vous alliez me servir. J'en déduis que vous devez être Sora, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sora : Ben oui... vous me connaissez ?

Minnie : Le nabot m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez... dans ses lettres...

Sora : Ah ? Héhé... C'est un honn...

Minnie : Il avait dit que vous étiez profondément idiot, mais je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point, maintenant je sais qu'il n'existe aucun seuil à la stupidité.

Sora : Quoi ? Mais...

Minnie : Et ce mauvais goût dans le choix vestimentaire... cette coupe de cheveux à vomir... cette démarche insolente, cet air innocent et niais à s'en arracher les cheveux... vous êtes bien le Sora que m'a décrit la chose qui me sert d'époux !

Donald : Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont terminées... est-ce que vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

Minnie : Je n'ai point le temps de relever votre insolence ainsi j'irai droit au but : des viles créatures attaquent notre château.

Sora : Ouais, ça s'appelle des Sans-cœurs.

Minnie : NE M'INTERROMPEZ PAS, GOUGNAFIER ! Cependant, comme le disent les gens reconnaissants, « merci », car j'ignorais leur nom.

Dingo : Poursuivez, votre Majesté.

Minnie : Je veux que vous deux, les guignols qui faites office de serviteurs, vous alliez prévenir les habitants du château de cette invasion, de sorte à ce qu'ils aillent se battre comme tout bon sujet.

Donald : Sauf votre respect, votre Majesté... je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant, ou qu'ils sont morts avant d'avoir pu l'être, parce que lutter contre ces créatures sans avoir un minimum d'expérience, c'est pas vraiment...

Minnie : DITES DONC, LE PROLO EMPLUMÉ, VOUS REMETTEZ MES ORDRES EN QUESTION ?!

Donald : Euh... p… pas du tout...

Minnie : J'ai peur que cette petite aventure dans l'espace n'ait introduit des graines d'émancipation et de rébellion dans vos cerveaux atrophiés. Tâchez de ne pas vous opposer à moi, à l'avenir, c'est compris ? Maintenant rompez !

_Tous les trois se mirent au garde à vous avant de faire volte-face. Puis ils sortirent de la salle d'une démarche lente. Sora, quant à lui, fut retenu au dernier moment._

Minnie : JE NE VOUS AI PAS PERMIS DE PARTIR, IL ME SEMBLE, INFÂME PENDARD !

Sora : Ah ? Dé... désolé...

Minnie : Je n'ai point dit ce que j'attendais de vous...

Sora : Oh, c'est vrai...

Minnie : Sachez que même dans les heures les plus sombres de l'Histoire d'un royaume, une Reine a besoin d'être divertie, et ce bien plus encore lorsque son mari est absent.

Sora : Vr... vraiment ? Hé hé... Bien, bien, on commence comme ça, et dans quelques temps, à moi la couro…

Minnie : C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de revêtir ces vêtements et de faire le bouffon pour moi. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal, cela me semble être votre nature primaire.

Sora : Je... vois... Hé ! C'est les fringues que je portais avant, toutes colorées !

Minnie : Vraiment ? Eh bien cela ne fait qu'appuyer mes dires. Le roi, lorsqu'il est revenu de l'un de ses voyages, m'a dit avoir trouvé des vêtements pour un éventuel rôle de bouffon. Voilà donc la source de son inspiration.

Sora : Ah ben ça...

Minnie : Revêtez cette chose et suivez-moi, je vous prie. Je vais vous mener à la salle d'audience, où vous aurez tout le loisir de me divertir.

Sora : Ouais euh... hé attendez ! Ces fringues sont trop petites pour m...

Minnie : Hâtez-vous, je ne vous attendrai point.

Sora : Eh mer... Gnn... Tu vas rentrer, saloperie de chaussures ? Comment des pompes aussi gigantesques peuvent être aussi dures à enfiler ?!

_Après moult efforts, Sora parvint à enfiler la réplique miniature de ses anciens vêtements. Ceci fait, il courut rejoindre la reine dans la salle d'audience, mais la vit bientôt assaillie par des Sans-cœurs._

Sora : Ouah ! La Reine est attaquée ! Banzaiii !

Minnie : Prenez-ça, marauds !

_Une lumière venue de nulle part surprit Sora, qui vit en l'espace d'une seconde les sombres créatures exploser._

Sora : Hein ?

Minnie : Vous semblez stupéfait.

Sora : Ben plutôt oui ! Je pensais pas que vous étiez si balèze ! Les reines sont pas censées être… je sais pas… fragiles et sans-défense ?

Minnie : Ha ! Où irait le monde si des maroufles tels que vous étaient plus puissants que les nobles ? Ce n'est pas pour rien si nous sommes en tous points supérieurs à vous.

Sora : Ouais enfin question modestie, y a du progrès à faire, quand même...

Minnie : Qu'ouïs-je ?

Sora : Rien, rien... Oh regardez ! Des Sans-cœurs ! Yaaah !

Minnie : Par la magie de la lumière, SIDÉRAL !

Sora : Aaargh !

Minnie : Á chaque seconde qui passe, vous redéfinissez à vous seul l'eseence même de la bêtise ! Pourquoi diable vous êtes vous mis dans le rayon de déflagration de mon Sidéral ? Allons, continuons !

Sora : Aïe...

_Le jeune bouffon, grimaçant de douleur, manqua de s'évanouir mais se reprit promptement. Il se résigna cette fois-ci à suivre passivement la Reine qui n'eut aucune difficulté à se défaire des assaillants. Une fois parvenue au trône, elle pressa un interrupteur situé sous ce dernier, et un pan de mur pivota aussitôt, dévoilant un passage qui menait vers les profondeurs du château._

Sora : Oooh !

Minnie : Cessez de vous émerveiller comme un ahuri. Vous n'avez donc jamais vu de hall de la Pierre Angulaire ?

Sora : Euh...

Minnie : Je devine à votre air bovin que la réponse est non... Cet endroit nous protégeait jadis des invasions barbares, mais à présent, la Pierre semble dysfonctionner, et les Sans-cœurs sont parvenus à entrer. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, nous serons au calme ici. Savez-vous jongler ?

Sora : Euh non mais... comment ça se fait que la Pierre marche pas ? Et puis... vous allez pas chercher à la réparer ? Les Sans-cœurs sont en train de ravager votre château là.

Minnie : Et ? Seuls les faibles périront de cet assaut. Quant aux dégâts occasionnés, ils seront réparés par des prolétaires payés au lance-pierre, avec des fonds prélevés des économies de nos sujets ravis d'aider à la reconstruction. Y voyez-vous une objection ?

Sora : Pas le moins du monde... bon, si je vous fais une imitation de Donald, ça vous va ?

Minnie : Diantre, mais vous tenez donc tant que cela à vous écarter du bon goût en vous adonnant à cette répugnante pratique ? Je vous ai demandé de jongler, ne me désobéissez donc point.

Sora : Ah... euh... vous avez des balles, par hasard ?

Minnie : Regardez-moi bien, immonde déchet. Ai-je l'air de me promener partout où je vais avec une ribambelle de balles en caoutchouc ? Non, alors débrouillez-vous ! VOUS êtes le bouffon, C'est Á VOUS de vous occuper de VOTRE matériel, après tout.

Sora : Mais... mais...

Donald : Votre Majesté ! Vous voilà ! On vous a cherché partout. C'est fait, on a trouvé plusieurs autres habitants et on leur a demandé de se sacrifier pour vous.

Dingo : Ils avaient l'air drôlement ravis de mourir pour leur patrie.

Minnie : Tout cela est très bien, mais veillez à ne point m'interrompre pendant mes heures de loisirs.

Donald : Certes... mais c'est quoi toutes ces ronces ?

Minnie : Mmh...? De quoi parlez-v... Oh ! C'est affreux ! C'est ignoble !

Donald : Mais je rêve ou quoi ? Elle avait même pas aperçu ces trucs en entrant ? C'est la première chose que j'ai vu !

Minnie : C'est un scandale !

Sora : Oui, bon, y a un peu de ronces. La belle affaire… C'est pas si grave, si ?

Minnie : Petits êtres inférieurs, voyez-vous ce tableau de mon auguste personne sur le mur, de ce côté ?

Sora : Euh... non.

Dingo : Attendez, je crois distinguer des formes derrière... mais de là à reconnaître un tableau...

Donald : Moi je le vois pas du tout...

Minnie : Ces maudites ronces ont recouvert mon tableau en le rendant méconnaissable ! On ne voit plus mon portrait si gracieux, si magnifique !

Sora : Y a pas que sur le portrait qu'on ne voit ni la grâce ni... euh... non, oubliez-ça, j'aime autant continuer à vivre, si possible...

Donald : T'as de la chance qu'elle t'ait pas entendu...

Minnie : J'exige que vous me débarrassiez des ronces ! DEBARASSEZ-M'EN SUR LE CHAMP !

Sora : Ouah ! Mais ça va prendre un temps fou !

Minnie : Allez ! Hâtez-vous !

Donald : Je crois que là on n'y arrivera pas sans magie.

Sora : Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? Dégomme les ronces avec tes sorts !

Donald : Je suis pas assez puissant pour ça, moi ! On va devoir demander de l'aide à Merlin !

Sora : Pourquoi Merlin ?

Dingo : C'était le mage le plus puissant de l'univers avant qu'il ne perde la boule.

Donald : A cause de sa folie, il se rappelait plus de la Reine Minnie, c'est pour ça qu'il a été exilé.

Sora : Dans ce cas, allons-lui rendre une petite visite !

Minnie : Faites vite, je n'attendrai pas ici éternellement !

Donald : Montons dans le Gummi !

Sora : Direction : la Forteresse Oubliée !

_Profitant de cette brève ellipse, nos amis se hâtèrent donc de remonter dans leur vaisseau pour faire cap, une fois à bord, vers le monde de Merlin. À peine descendus du Gummi, ils se mirent alors sans attendre à courir vers le QG du Comité de Restauration de la Forteresse Oubliée, malheureusement vide._

Dingo : Moi j'espère juste qu'on ne tombera pas sur Léon et sa bande, vu la manière dont on les a ignoré, la dernière fois…

Sora : Raaah ! Il est même pas là ! Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être, ce vieux ?

Donald : On a pas encore regardé partout, cherchons enc... ah ben le voilà qui entre !

Merlin : Jeunes gens ! Que faites-vous ici ?! Êtes-vous venus me cambrioler ? Sachez que je sais me défendre ! Avec mon sort Taser X, je vais vous foudr...

Sora : Nan, nan ! On est pas venus te cambrioler, on veut te demander ton aide, Merlin !

Merlin : Comment ?! Mais je ne vous connais pas !

Dingo : Mais si, moi je m'app... Oh et puis tant pis, j'ai pas envie de me présenter encore une fois. Il va nous oublier juste après, de toute façon...

Donald : Cherchez un peu, Merlin ! Vous nous avez déjà vus, vous le savez au plus profond de vous !

Sora : Allez ! Faites un effort !

Merlin : Mais... j'ai beau chercher je... attendez... Ooooh ! Oui ! Ça me revient !

Donald : Quoi ?! Il s'en rappelle ?!

Sora : Super !

Merlin : Oui ! Oui ! Je sais qui tu es ! Johnny ! Cela fait si longtemps, mon petit fils ! Johnny !

Sora : Grand-père ! C'est toi ?... Hein, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Mais non, pas du tout !

Merlin : Non ?

Sora : Je suis Sora ! Et eux c'est Donald et Dingo ! Essayez de pas l'oublier, cette fois !

Merlin : Parfait ! Je m'en souviendrai ! ... Voilà, j'ai noté vos noms dans mon pense-bête magique.

Donald : Un pense-bête magique ? Mais c'est génial, comme truc ! Comment il fait ?

Dingo : On est pas là pour ça, Donald...

Sora: Alors voilà, m'sieur Merlin ! On a besoin de votre aide !

Merlin : Mon aide ? Allons, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Donald : La Reine Minnie exige que l'on brûle les ronces qui envahissent le Hall de la Pierre Angulaire.

Merlin : La Reine Minnie ?! Qui est-ce ? Eh bien ! Si c'est une reine qui me demande, c'est que ça doit être important... ça tombe bien, je suis à la retraite et j'ai rien à faire de mes journées à part baver, faire la sieste et emmerder les gens à La Poste ! Allons-y ! Mais d'abord... Donald, amène-moi ma canne.

Donald : Celle là ?

Merlin : Es-tu stupide ? J'ai demandé à Donald, pas à toi, Dingo !

Donald : Quoi ?! Mais... mais je suis Donald !

Merlin : Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai mis dans mon pense-bête magique... Depuis que j'ai dépassé les 90 ans, je ne jure que par ce sort, alors vous pensez bien que je lui fais confiance !

Sora : Mmh... J'aurais peut-être du dire quelque chose de plus précis que « eux c'est Donald et Dingo »...

Donald : Crétin, à cause de toi il va tout le temps nous confondre, maintenant !

Dingo : Bon eh bien en tout cas, voilà votre canne.

Merlin : Merci, Donald.

Donald : Tss... Rendre sa canne à un vieux... Tu parles d'une mission..

Merlin : Tu as quelque chose contre les cannes, gamin ?

Donald : Quoi ? Mais non, pas particulièrement !

Sora : Heureusement ! Un canard qui aime pas les cannes, ça m'aurait inquiété !

Donald : Ferme-la, Sora !

Merlin : Veillez à rester poli, jeune blanc-bec !

Sora : Donald, un blanc-bec ?

Donald : Sora, si tu fais cette blague, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Tu sais comme je déteste tes vannes sur les canards...

Sora : Ouais d'accord... mais couac il en soit, partons !

_Et en effet, la vie de Sora fut un enfer pendant une bonne minute, qui lui parut durer une éternité. La violence de son acharnement fut telle que celle-ci sera censurée. Voici cependant un avant goût de la vengeance de Donald :_

.

_Là-dessus, votre modeste serviteur s'en va s'enterrer dans un trou pour s'empêcher à l'avenir de refaire ce genre de blagues. Par contre, il emmène quand même son clavier avec lui, parce que ce serait difficile d'écrire la suite sans ça, dites-donc._

Sora : Aïe ! Ouïe !

Donald : Tu l'as bien méritée, celle-là !

Sora : « Celle-là » ? Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule !

Dingo : Arrêtez ça ! Merlin a quelque chose à nous dire !

Merlin : Jeunes gens, je vais à présent nous téléporter au Hall de la Pierre Angulaire, grâce aux données précises que notre brave Donald m'a fourni sur son emplacement.

Dingo : Précises, précises… j'ai juste dit que c'était dans le sous-sol du Château Disney, en fait...

Donald : Attendez un peu... Nous téléporter ?! Mais...

_Un bruit étrange coupa Donald, et en un clin d'œil, tous les quatre se retrouvèrent juste devant Minnie._

Sora : Aaah ! C'est beaucoup plus rapide comme ça !

Donald : Mais... mais... bordel ! Le Gummi est resté à la Forteresse Oubliée ! Comment on va faire, maintenant ?!

Merlin : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ramènerai avec moi en repartant.

Donald : Y a intérêt, ouais !

Minnie : Ah ! Vous êtes revenus avec ce vieux fou. Allez-y, débris sénile ! Débarrassez-moi de ces ronces !

Merlin : Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma p'tite dame ! Shlabada ! Hop ! Plus de ronce ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Dingo : Merlin... c'est elle, la reine...

Minnie : Comment... osez-vous... m'adresser la parole... SUR CE TON ?!

Merlin : Aaaaaah ! A l'aaaide !

_Et sur ces mots, ou plutôt cris, il se téléporta de retour sur sa planète._

Donald : Qu... quoi ?! Mais... et nous ?! Comment on va faire ?!

Sora : C'est problématique...

Dingo : Regardez, derrière les ronces il y avait une porte bizarre.

Sora : Ah oui tiens !

Donald : On va plus jamais pouvoir partir d'ici, et tout ce dont vous vous occupez vous, c'est d'une foutue porte ?!

Minnie : Mais est-ce que je rêve, gueux, ou vous n'avez jamais vu de porte vers le passé avant aujourd'hui ?

Sora : Heeeein ?!

Dingo : Pas vraiment, en fait.

Minnie : C'est pourtant bien simple... Sitôt cette porte passée, on se retrouve dans le royaume de Disneyland d'antan, avant même que ces murs ne soient bâtis. Allons ! C'est élémentaire ! Même un prince de seconde zone saurait cela !

Donald : J'ai une idée !

Sora : Tu veux aller dedans pour changer le passé pour qu'on soit pas coincés ici dans le présent ?

Donald : Euh... oui, en gros c'est ça... Mais comment t'as deviné ?

Sora : C'est évident, non ? On est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, et une porte qui va dans le passé s'offre à nous... Y avait pas trente-six plans à avoir !

Donald : Ouais, mais de là à ce que TOI, t'arrives à utiliser ton cerveau, tu comprends que ça puisse me laisser perplexe, quoi.

Dingo : Entrons-y !

Minnie : Je ne vous autorise en aucun cas à utiliser cette porte ! Elle m'appartient ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit souillée par le bas-peuple !

Donald : C'est ça ouais... Ne l'écoutez pas et entrez-y !

Minnie : Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes sur le point de violer une propriété royale ?!

Sora : Quoi ?! Mais qui a parlé de viol ? On veut juste entrer dedans sans votre consentement ! Mmh... dit comme ça...

Donald : Tais-toi et rentre, Sora ! Elle prépare un Sidéral !

Sora : D'accord ! D'accord !

Dingo : Aaaah !

Donald : Viiite !

Minnie : JE VOUS AURAAAAAAAI, IMMOOOOOONDES MARGOULINS !

_Ils eurent juste le temps de s'y engouffrer avant que la tyrannique reine n'achève son sortilège. Le sort de lumière ne frappa ainsi que la porte magique sans conséquence fâcheuse. Toujours furieuse, elle retourna alors en maugréant à ses occupations royales_.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez-vous, une rev... euh... non attendez... où est ma fiche ? Bon, moi-même, je ne me rappelle plus, mais c'était sûrement quelque chose comme "balancez plein de reviews", ou un truc du style. 'Voyez le genre, quoi.


	17. La Rivière Indémodable

_**Chapitre 17 - La Rivière Indémodable**_

Sora : Mais... mais où est-ce qu'on a encore atterri ?!

Donald : La reine a dit qu'il s'agissait toujours du monde de Disney, mais dans le passé...

Sora : Ça a pas mal changé, en tout cas !

Dingo : Il faudrait plutôt dire « ça va pas mal changer », si on veut être rigoureux.

Donald : En tout cas, l'ambiance a l'air d'être très... particulière, ici...

Sora : Ah ?

Donald : Regarde un peu les couleurs, ça te paraît pas bizarre ?

Sora : Oh ! C'est vrai !

Donald : Là-bas, il y a Horace, Clarabelle et un type dont le nom comme la tête me reviennent pas, regarde leurs vêtements, y a rien qui te semble étrange ?

Sora : Ouais mais t'as raison ! C'est carrément démodé !

Donald : Ah ben si même toi tu trouves ça ringard...

Dingo : C'est sûr, c'est complètement dépassé !

Donald : Mmh… je crois que je sais où l'on est, ou plutôt « quand » on est.

Dingo : Attends... tu crois qu'on pourrait être à CETTE époque ?

Donald : J'en suis sûr et certain...

Dingo : Mon dieu...

Donald : Ces couleurs flashy, Horace qui porte un pantalon en pattes d'éléphant, une boule disco en guise de soleil, aucun doute là-dessus. On est dans les seventies !

Dingo : La mode disco...

Donald : Le mouvement punk...

Sora : J'suis trop jeune pour avoir connu ça, mais même sur mon île paumée on en a entendu parler.

Donald : En tout cas il va falloir faire attention, ils lésinaient pas sur la drogue, en ce temps-là !

Sora : Tiens, c'est marrant. Y a une partie de moi-même, tout au fond de mon subconscient, qui vient de frémir de joie...

Dingo : T'iras voir un psy plus tard ! Ne perdons pas non plus de vue notre objectif.

Sora : C'est vrai, on est là pour trouver un moyen de ne plus être coincés dans le présent !

Dingo : Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?

Sora : Ben... comme d'habitude. On erre, on parle aux gens, on se bat, on fait un peu n'importe quoi, et à la fin, j'te parie on aura résolu tous nos problèmes.

Donald : Je t'aurais frappé pour avoir eu une idée aussi débile, si c'était pas justement ce genre de plan qui avait fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant...

Dingo : On a donc juste à avancer pour que... Oh !

Donald : Et un deus ex machina, un.

Sora : C'est Pat ! Il arrive vers nous !

Dingo : Mon dieu ! Il a une touffe de cheveux énorme !

Donald : C'était la mode à l'époque, si je me souviens bien...

Dingo : C'est vraiment affreux !

Donald : Non, afro.

Dingo : Enfon bon, cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais de lui qu'il ait été un canon dans sa jeunesse...

Disco Pat : Hé, les hippies, vous auriez pas vu passer un méchant ?

Donald : Nous ? Des hippies ?

Dingo : Et puis le méchant, ici, c'est toi !

Disco Pat : Moi ? Méchant ! J'vous permets pas, hippies !

Sora : Qui c'est que tu traites de hippie, là ?

Disco Pat : T'as pas vu tes vêtements, fumeur de joints ? On vous croirait sortis de la dernière décennie !

Donald : Génial, grâce à Sora, même dans le passé, on nous prend pour des arriérés...

Disco Pat : Pff ! J'ai rien à faire avec vous de toute façon ! Moi, j'me casse !

Dingo : On le suit ?

Sora : Hé! Regardez, là, sur la colline ! C'est la Pierre Angulaire ! Le truc qu'on a vu avant de venir et qui doit sûrement avoir une importance capitale !

Donald : Et ?

Sora : Ben rien. Allez, suivons Pat !

_Cette petite filature ne fut que de courte durée, puisque Pat s'arrêta un peu plus loin, sur la rive d'un cours d'eau._

Disco Pat : Mais où est-ce qu'il s'est enfui, ce hippie ?!

Dingo : Hé ! Pat !

Disco Pat : Encore vous ?! J'ai pas de temps à perdre ! J'vous demanderai même pas comment vous connaissez mon nom, c'est dire !

Sora : Ben justement, nous on en a trop, du temps libre, alors ramène-toi, qu'on se bastonne !

Donald : Pourquoi tu veux te battre avec lui ?

Sora : Ben parce que c'est le méchant. Et nous, on est les gentils... je crois. C'est un peu confus, par moments.

Donald : Ça se tient...

Disco Pat : Quoi ?! Mais non ! J'suis pas un méchant moi ! Raaah ! Vous allez voir, sales hippies ! Yaaaah !

Donald : Il fonce ! Dingo, lève ton bouclier !

Dingo : D'accord !

Donald : Parfait... et dès qu'on aura paré cette attaque, on pourra contre-attaq...

_Un « boing » significatif de la collision entre un gros tas de graisse et une surface en métal retentit_

Dingo : Hein ? Il... il s'est assommé sur mon bouclier...

Donald : Quel crétin... Je sais bien qu'il est pas très fort, en général, mais là il était particulièrement mauvais. Il nous cache quelque chose…

Sora : Et si on se trompait ?

Donald : Tu crois que ce serait un allié ?

Sora : Nan, j'veux dire... et si en fait, ce serait bien un ennemi, mais super faible ?

Disco Pat : Oooh ma tête...

Dingo : Il se relève déjà ?

Disco Pat : Pfff... Vous êtes trop forts... entre vous et le type obèse qui vient de passer, j'suis vraiment mal moi...

Donald : Un type obèse, tu dis ?

Disco Pat : Ouais, il m'a donné cet almanach des sports soi-disant « du futur ». Il disait que j'deviendrai riche, et que du coup lui aussi. Mais j'veux pas tricher comme ça moi, j'suis quelqu'un d'honnête !

Sora : Ça, c'est un scoop.

Disco Pat : Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il ait réussi à piloter mon bateau à moteur que moi seul peux faire démarrer d'habitude !

Donald : Mmh... venez par ici, vous deux...

_Donald emmena alors ses deux compères à l'écart d'une manière fort peu discrète._

Donald : Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sora : C'était peut-être un coup de chance, mais d'un autre côté, c'est pas parce que c'est SON bateau que lui seul peut le pilo...

Donald : Je parle de Pat ! Enfin de ce Pat là... Finalement, on dirait qu'il est pas si méchant.

Dingo : Non, t'as raison... Je me demande comment il est devenu comme on le connaît...

Disco Pat : Dites, si vous tenez tant à être discret, éloignez-vous de plus d'un mètre, parce que j'entends tout, sales hippies !

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les hippies, en fait ?

Donald : Aucune idée, un traumatisme dans son enfance, peut-être ?

Disco Pat : J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit ! Si vous cherchez tant à savoir d'où me vient cette haine, il va falloir que vous vous fassiez pardonner en travaillant pour moi !

Donald : Non merci, sans façon.

Sora : Moi je demandais ça comme ça, hein, en fait je m'en fous un peu...

Disco Pat : Pff ! Et vous voulez pas vous faire pardonner quand même ?

Donald : Pourquoi on se ferait pardonner ?

Disco Pat : Peut-être parce que vous m'avez fait perdre la trace du méchant hippie, parce que vous m'avez assommé et que vous m'avez blessé dans mon égo ?

Sora : Possible... On devrait faire quoi, alors ?

Disco Pat : Aidez moi à remettre la main sur ce type et sur mon bateau, et ce sera bon !

Donald : C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire.

Sora : C'est toujours la même rengaine...

Donald : Qui a insisté pour qu'on aide la reine ?

Dingo : Ce n'était pas vraiment une aide désintéressée.

Donald : Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui nous a mené ici !

Disco Pat : Au lieu de jacasser, allez me trouver mon bateau, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des hippies, moi ! J'vais voir de ce côté, allez voir du côté de la grosse pierre !

_Mais alors que Pat s'éloignait, une fenêtre étrange apparut devant trois paires d'yeux ébahis._

Sora : C'est quoi ça ?

Donald : Bizarre. Une sorte de... fenêtre flottant dans les airs...

Dingo : Dites, j'espère qu'on a pas respiré de la vapeur hallucinogène, quand même ? C'est pour ce genre de choses que j'ai peur des seventies, moi.

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Donald : On va pas rester devant ce truc à le fixer, je vais taper dessus pour voir ce que ça fait.

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit, dégainant son bâton pour en donner un coup sur la fenêtre volante. Ils eurent alors une vision, celle de Sans-cœur entrant dans quatre fenêtres semblables autour de la Pierre Angulaire, puis ils virent leur propre arrivée sur les lieux. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, tous trois se regardèrent, l'air étonné._

Sora : ... C'était nous ça, nan ?

Donald : Evidemment que c'était nous !

Sora : Nan mais c'était juste une façon de demander si j'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette vision bizarre...

Donald : A croire que non... Dingo, qu'est-ce que t'en... Dingo ?

Dingo : Je...

Sora : Tu ?

Donald : Ça va pas ? Y a un problème ?

Dingo : Euh...

Donald : Il faut me le dire, si ça va pas. C'est pas que j'en ai grand chose à faire, mais ça pourrait te faire du bien d'en parler.

Dingo : C'est juste... en me voyant de l'extérieur, comme ça, j'ai réalisé quelque chose...

Donald : Allez, accouche, avant que j'aie plus envie de t'écouter te plaindre ! Oh... bon, c'est trop tard... mais continue quand même...

Dingo : ...

Donald : Mmh ?

_Un ange passa..._

Dingo : Sora, est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?

Sora : HEEEEEIIIN ?!

Dingo : Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?

Sora : Nan mais j'avais compris, ce « HEEEIN » était là pour marquer ma surprise, mon incompréhension, ma...

Dingo : Alors ? Tu me trouves comment ? Je me suis vraiment trouvé laid, moi, dans cette vision.

Sora : ... ma stupeur, preuve que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce type de question, d'ailleurs je m'attendais à rien du tout, c'était vraiment soudain, comme prise de parole. Ça me rappelle une fois, sur l'Île du Destin, y avait Riku qui nous avait...

Donald : Laisse tomber, il essaie de changer de sujet pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Dingo : Tu crois ?

Sora : ... du coup, moi, je comprenais pas pourquoi Riku voulait faire la course, mais comme je pensais que « Le Radeau de la Merdeuse », c'était un super nom pour notre radeau, qui faisait référence au tableau, et tout, et tout, ben j'ai accepté de...

Dingo : Et toi Donald, tu me trouves attirant ?

Donald : Je... hum ! enfin... je vois pas pourquoi on... enfin je...

Sora : ... après ça, lui et moi, on a mangé un de ces fruits en forme d'étoile, là, dont j'ai oublié le nom... ah si, ça s'appelle les fruits Paopu !

Donald : Oooh ! Vraiment ? Mais ça avait quel goût, dis-moi ?

Sora : C'était vraiment amer, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'une fois cuit, c'était sucré. Bizarre, hein ?

Donald : C'est fantastique ! Dis m'en plus !

Dingo : Bon... je suppose que personne n'a l'intention de me répondre... Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais.

Sora : A ce qu'y paraît, cuisiné avec du poivron, on obtient un mélange de saveurs qui est particulièrem...

Donald : Bon... Dingo est parti, on peut arrêter.

Sora : Arrêter quoi ? C'est vraiment une super recette ! D'ailleurs, pour les poivrons, prends de préférence des j...

Donald : La ferme ! On trouvera rien en restant ici. Suivons Dingo, je me sentirais un peu mal s'il tentait quelque chose de stupide.

Sora : Pfff... Où est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait allé ?

Donald : Dans cette direction là. Je crois que ça mène vers la Pierre Angulaire.

_Ils se mirent donc à marcher sur les traces de leur compagnon en espérant le trouver rapidement._

Donald : Il devrait plus être très loin.

Sora : En tout cas, pour en revenir aux fruits Paopu. Y en a qui cuisinent ça avec de l'ail et des fines herbes. Personnellement je trouve ça bizarre, mais...

Donald : Regarde ! Il est là-bas !

Sora : Hein ? Mais non, c'est un arbre... hé ! Où tu vas ?!

Donald : Pfiouu, je l'ai échappée belle... Oh tiens, mais y a vraiment Dingo, de ce côté !

Dingo : Oooh, mais c'est mon canard préféréé...

Donald : Euh, ça va ?

Dingo : Voui et toiii ? Oh et puis voilà ce très cher Sora ! Bonjour Soraaaa !

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, là ?

Donald : Tu déprimes plus, Dingo ?

Dingo : Non, hé hé !

Donald : Pourquoi ça ?

Dingo : J'vous dirai rien, hi hi hi ! J'veux pas d'ennuis avec la justice, moi !

Donald : Des ennuis avec la justice ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, au juste ?

Sora : Il est vraiment obligé de nous répondre ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de savoir...

Dingo : Ben oui, sot ! La consommation de drogue est un graaaave délit !

Donald : Je vois... Et où est-ce que t'as déniché ça ?

Dingo : Quoi donc ?

Dingo : Ta drogue.

Dingo : Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est de la...

Donald : D'accord, d'accord... où t'es tu procuré la source de ta joie exubérante ?

Dingo : Quoi, ça ?

_Et il leur montra une substance que Sora et Donald reconnurent comme étant du LSD… ou du moins que Donald reconnut comme étant du LSD, puisque Sora n'y vit qu'une poignée de pastilles pour la gorge. _

Donald : J'ai dit « Bas les pattes », crétin !

Sora : Mais j'ai une petite inflammation au fond de la g… Aïe !

Donald : Alors, Dingo ? J'attends.

Dingo : C'est ce très cher Horace qui m'en a fourni, moyennant un touuut petit peu de nos munnies !

Donald : Un tout petit peu ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Dingo : Il a vu que j'allais pas très bien, tout ça tout ça, et il m'en a proposé un petit peu, alors moi tu me connais heeein, j'sais pas dire « NOOOoooon ! »

Sora : Ca dure longtemps, les effets secondaires de ce médicament ?

Donald : J'en sais rien, mais s'il est juste un peu plus joyeux, c'est pas bien méchant.

Dingo : Mmh... Donald, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais être attirant dans cette tenue...

Sora : Euh...

Donald : Pas de temps à perdre, il faut le désintoxiquer !

Sora : Moi j'veux bien, mais comment ?

Donald : Voyons voir...

Dingo : Allez mon poulet, viens voir par ici !

Donald : FOUDRE !

_En un instant, Dingo fut foudroyé et tomba à la renverse, visiblement dans les vapes._

Donald : Comme ça, par exemple.

Sora : Simple, concis, atroce, efficace.

Donald : Il a l'air de reprendre ses esprits...

Dingo : Aaah... qu'est-ce que... pourquoi t'as fait ça, mon canard en sucre ?

Sora : Finalement, retire le « efficace ».

Donald : Bon, on va se contenter de lui filer un remède...

Sora : Tiens, Dingo, avale ça.

Dingo : Chic ! Avaler, c'est ma passion !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Dingo était relativement clean. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, mais au moins pouvait-il tenir un discours relativement clair et sain._

Dingo : Ooh... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Donald : N'y pensons plus, on a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sora : On fait quoi alors, maintenant ?

Donald : Regarde ces fenêtres qui flottent dans les airs autour de la Pierre Angulaire, c'est ce qui était dans notre vision de toute à l'heure.

Dingo : Si j'ai bien compris, on n'a qu'à taper dessus pour avoir des visions du passé ?

Sora : Mais on s'en fout, de revoir tout ce qu'on a fait !

Donald : Ces visions ne nous concernent peut-être pas toutes, qui sait ? Ce concept de fenêtres flottantes est tellement débile qu'il faut s'attendre à tout...

Dingo : N'oublions pas non plus que des Sans-cœurs y sont entrés...

Donald : Où tu veux en venir ?

Dingo : Ben en général, quand y a des Sans-cœurs, il faut qu'on leur tape dessus, non ?

Sora : Ah non, pas besoin de se mêler d'un truc qui nous concerne pas ! Si des Sans-cœurs ont déboulé ici sans que personne s'en aperçoive et sans que l'univers ait été détruit, on va pas se mettre à se battre pour rien !

Dingo : Mais peut-être que l'univers aurait pu être meilleur s'ils n'étaient pas entrés dans ce monde ?

Sora : Bah ! Du moment que j'suis né, ça me va !

Donald : Ouais mais t'aurais pu être beau ou intelligent.

Sora : J'aurais pu être un canard, aussi ! J'suis plutôt bien tombé, finalement, non ?

Donald : Tu vas voir la raclée qu'il va te mettre, le canard...

Dingo : Il y a aussi autre chose, peut-être que ces Sans-cœurs n'étaient pas censés y entrer.

Sora : Je crois pas qu'ils se soucient de ce qu'ils ont le droit de faire ou non.

Donald : C'est pas une question de droit, crétin. Dingo a peut-être raison : si ça se trouve, il sont là à cause de notre présence. Imagine qu'on rende le présent encore pire en n'intervenant pas !

Sora : Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire dans le présent ?

Donald : Minnie pourrait régner sur l'univers, je pourrais ne pas exister, et toi, tu pourrais avoir un frère jumeau !

Sora : AAaah ! J'veux pas partager l'utérus de ma maman avec un ersatz de mon auguste personne !

Donald : Et nous, on veut pas partager le Gummi avec deux ersatz de maîtres de la Keyblade.

Dingo : Mais Donald… tu t'en fiches, puisque tu n'existeras plus...

Donald : Toi, tais-toi.

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, on les suit ?

Donald : Dans le doute, ouais. De toute façon, au risque de me répéter… on a pas grand-chose d'autre sur les bras.

Dingo : Allons-y, dans ce cas !

Sora : Mais...

Donald : Oui ?

Sora : Comment on fait pour les suivre ?

Donald : C'est logique, non ? On ouvre les fenêtres et on s'engouffre dedans. Ca demande un peu d'équilibre mais bon...

Sora : Mmmh... « Logique », en effet.

Dingo : Arrête donc de râler et viens, on a du pain sur la planche.

_Et ils parvinrent après moult efforts à entrer dans la fenêtre flottante. Là, un nouveau décor s'offrait à eux, celui du chantier d'un immeuble. Se tenant sur un échafaudage pour le moins précaire, et ce à une cinquantaine du mètres du sol, ils virent aussitôt apparaître des Sans-cœurs devant eux._

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Donald : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?

Sora : C'était une question rhétorique...

Donald : Pourtant, mon coco, au niveau de la rhétorique, t'as encore de nets progrès à faire...

Dingo : En tout cas, c'est dommage qu'on ait pas été téléporté dans le bâtiment plutôt que sur l'échafaudage.

Sora : C'est clair, j'suis pas sûr qu'il tiendra avec trois personnes dessus !

Donald : Il a plutôt intérêt, parce qu'avec ces Sans-cœurs qui nous fixent depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, ça risque de s'agiter un peu !

_Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les sombres créatures pour lancer leur assaut, après avoir poliment attendu qu'ils finissent leur conversation d'importance capitale._

Sora : Allez, au boulot !

Dingo : On vous attend de pied ferme !

Donald : Y en a plus que ce que je pensais ! Il va falloir être prudent, sinon on risque de...

_Mais déjà après seulement quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, l'une des quatre cordes qui retenait la plate forme céda._

Sora : Eh merde !

Donald : On y arrivera pas, il faut qu'on saute sur le bâtiment avant de tomber !

Dingo : Tu crois qu'on peut le faire ?

Donald : Peut-être qu'avec de l'élan...

Sora : Et peut-être avec un peu moins de Sans-cœurs autour de nous...

Donald : Dans ce cas, occupe-toi d'eux, mes sorts font trop bouger la plate-forme.

Sora : D'accord, je m'en... Aah !

_Une seconde secousse se fit sentir : deux des quatre cordes avaient maintenant lâché._

Dingo : Les deux dernières tiendront pas longtemps !

Sora : Merde, on est vachement loin du sol, quand même...

Donald : On survivra jamais à une chute d'aussi h...

Dingo : Attention !

Sora : 'Fait chiAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah !

_Les deux dernières cordes rompirent au même instant, ce qui rappela à nos trois héros combien les lois de la gravité pouvaient être cruelles._

Sora : AAAAaaaaaaah….

Donald : ... Sora ?

Sora : ...aaaaaaaah... aah ? Ah ! On est pas tombés ?

Dingo : Si, mais finalement ça va.

Donald : En fait, on était qu'à trois mètres du sol... d'un sol PEINT.

Sora : Ouah ! C'est drôlement bien fait ! On aurait vraiment dit qu'on était en haut de cet immeuble !

Dingo : J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était cuits.

Donald : Si on vraiment avait chu, c'eut été fichu.

Dingo : Notre destin aurait été échu.

Donald : Tombant tels des anges déchus.

Sora : .Des anges moustachus.

Donald : Mousta... quoi ?

Sora : Ben c'était pour continuer vos rimes !

Donald : Tu viens de briser notre lyrisme !

Sora : Mais...

Donald : Idiot !

Sora : Les poètes sont souvent incompris,

de la grande masse des abrutis.

Donald : Mouais, tes rimes sont à vomir...

Dingo : Et si promptes à déclencher notre ire !

Donald : Ca suffit Dingo, j'ai plus envie de rimer, là.

Dingo : Rooh... Ah, tiens ! En fait il restait encore des Sans-cœurs !

Donald : Parfait, je vais pouvoir me défouler sans avoir à abîmer un prétendu élu de la Keyblade !

Sora : Et moi, pouvoir me défouler sans craindre de faire tomber quoi que ce soit !

Donald Tu devrais pourtant, ça t'éviterait de faire encore chuter mon estime pour toi.

Sora : J'en ai marre de tes piques Donald !

Donald : Mes piques ? Sans vouloir te vexer, ces mots sonnent creux venant d'un gamin qui a une coiffure de porc-épic.

Sora : Raaaaaaah !

Donald : Et réflexion faite, j'avais bel et bien l'intention de te vexer.

Sora : RAAAAAH ! J'EN AI RAS LE CUL ! Yaaah ! Prends-ça ! Et ça ! Haaa ! Toi aussi ! T'avais qu'à pas être sur mon chemin ! ARRÊTE DE CHIALER !

Dingo : Ce pauvre Sans-cœur, Sora est en train de s'acharner sur lui...

Donald : Rappelle-moi d'être toujours aussi infect avec lui quand on sera dans un combat difficile, ça pourrait servir.

Dingo : D'accord, mais évite de l'énerver trop souvent, sinon au bout d'un moment ça marchera plus.

Donald : C'est sûr, ce serait plus aussi drôle, ha ha ! Alors Sora, t'y arrives ?

Sora : Graaah ! Ouais, ouais, j'ai presque fini d'effacer toute trace de chair intacte sur ce machin sanguinolent !

Dingo : Effrayant...

Donald : J'ai crée un monstre... Et c'est génial.

Dingo : Il est drôlement efficace ! Il est en train d'exterminer tous les Sans-cœurs à lui seul, là !

Donald : C'est l'occasion de nous reposer un peu. Aaaah... Ca fait du bien de se dét...

Dingo : Bon, ils sont tous morts, et quand je dis morts, je devrais dire « en morceaux ».

Donald : Eh merde ! La prochaine fois j'irai mollo avec les provocations, j'ai même pas eu le temps d'en profiter !

Dingo : N'empêche, si j'avais su qu'une Keyblade pouvait faire un tel massacre...

Sora : Aah... aah... Ah putain... c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

_Le porteur de la Keyblade était en effet le premier étonné du carnage dont il était l'auteur. A bout de souffle et couvert du sang noir des Sans-cœur qu'il avait charcuté, il s'assit et posa son arme._

Sora : Bizarre, j'ai des trucs bizarres coincés entre les dents... C'est quoi ça ? C'est tout visqueux ? Beurk ! On dirait un morceau d'intestin...

Donald : Je crois que tu as ta réponse, Dingo. Il a pas juste fait ça avec sa clé en plastique. C'est... répugnant.

Dingo : En effet... bon, on y va ?

Sora : Mmh ? Où ça ? Je vois pas de sortie, moi.

Donald : Ca m'étonnerait qu'on soit bloqués ici, quand même...

Dingo : Attendez, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive...

Sora : Mais ce serait pas... Oh ! Mickey !

_En effet, Mickey venait en courant à leur rencontre, bien qu'il soit bien différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Le visage couvert de piercings, un collier à piques_ _autour du cou et une crête à 50 cm entre ses deux oreilles rondes... tout en lui transpirait l'anarchisme et l'anticonformisme._

Sora : Eh ben ! Ca, pour une surprise !

Dingo : Alors il venait de là, le collier qu'il a donné à Pluto !

Donald : Euh... votre Maj... enfin... Mickey ? C'est bien toi, enfin vous ?

_Ne pouvant apparemment pas répondre, il se contenta de lever une pancarte sur laquelle ils purent lire l'inscription « CONTRE LE LANGAGE CONFIRMISTE ET BOURGEOIS ». Ceci fait, il s'essuya la main sur celle de Sora et fila sans plus tarder._

Sora : Eh, reviens, le keupon !

Donald : Inutile de le rattraper, il a peut-être l'air reconnaissant, mais on dirait qu'il veut pas s'attarder ici...

Dingo : C'est bizarre en tout cas... Qu'un anarchiste soit devenu le roi de Disney... Bizarre et en même temps ironique.

Sora : En tout cas, en voilà un que Pat risque pas d'appeler « hippie ».

Donald : Toujours est-il qu'on a toujours pas de sortie à notre disposi... Oh !

_En réalité, une autre de ces fenêtres flottantes était apparue dans leur dos lorsque Mickey eut tourné les talons. Désireux de partir au plus vite, Donald tira sur une corde qui dépassait, ce qui leur dévoila une autre scène du passé. Il s'agissait non plus le moment de leur arrivée dans ce monde rétro, mais d'une scène à laquelle avait assisté le Pat du présent._

Pat : Maléfique, je...

Maléfique : Idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable !

Pat : Mais comment je pouvais le savoir, que c'était la cassette de ton mariage ? Et comment j'pouvais savoir que t'avais été mariée ?

Maléfique : Sombre crétin, insinuerais-tu qu'aucun homme ne voudrait de moi ? J'ai eu de nombreux amants ! Sauron, Voldemort, le chasseur qui a abattu la mère de Bambi... Ah ! Quand j'y repense, quel goujat ils étaient tous ! Cette cassette était la seule trace de la seule union qui me rendit heureuse ! Aaah... je revois la scène comme si c'était hier... « Maléfique, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Bowser, ici présent ? » Mais le destin le fit mourir quelques mois plus tard dans des circonstances étranges. On m'a toujours dit que son meurtrier était un plombier fantasque, mais je n'en crois rien ! Les services secrets du Royaume de Disney me le paieront… Bouhouhou… Bowser…

Pat : Eh ben ! C'était...euh... tragique, dis-donc ! Alors, t'es toujours en colère ?

Maléfique : UN PEU QUE JE SUIS EN COLÉRE, IMBÉCILE !

Pat : D'accord, d'accord ! La prochaine fois que je veux enregistrer Koh Lanta, je vérifierai si la cass...

Maléfique : Ha ! Qui sait ? Vivras-tu assez longtemps pour ça ?

Pat : Ah non, tu me fais peur, là...

Maléfique : Ha ha ha ! Tu es pitoyable ! Ha ha ha... Et OUI JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN COLÉRE !

Pat : Aaaah !

_De retour à la réalité, nos trois amis étaient plus étonnés que jamais de ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister._

Sora : MALÉFIQUE EST MARIÉE ?!

Donald : Y A ENCORE DES GENS QUI UTILISENT DES CASSETTES ?!

Dingo : C'est vraiment bizarre... Peut-être que si on entre dans les autres fenêtres, on saura la suite !

Donald : Ah, parce que la suite t'intéresse, toi ?

Dingo : Eh bien, on pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, en tout cas...

Sora : On peut toujours essayer, non ? Ah ben y a une autre fenêtre là. Allons-y gaiement !

Dingo : Avec plaisir !

Donald : Contentons-nous d'y aller tout court, d'accord ?

_Cette fois-ci, il leur fallut moins de temps pour entrer dans la fenêtre, et sitôt ceci fait, ils se retrouvèrent dans une ville miniature, à moins que ce ne fusse eux qui furent trop grands._

Sora : Au moins, on est sur le sol dès le début, comme ça y aura pas d'ambigüité !

Dingo : Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un sol peint, y a vraiment des trucs qui bougent par terre.

Donald : Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Je suppose qu'on va devoir les défendre contre des Sans-cœurs qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

_Et en effet, une dizaine de Sans-cœurs déboulèrent de nulle part dans des petits avions et se mirent à les attaquer, tandis qu'une alarme retentissait dans la ville._

Sora : Bravo ! T'as deviné juste !

Donald : C'était cousu de fil blanc...

Dingo : A l'attaque !

_Mais les habitants de la ville miniature avaient bien l'intention de combattre eux aussi, et c'est ainsi que d'une grande tour, presque à la hauteur de nos héros, ils tentèrent de faire face au bombardement Sans-cœur._

Donald : Ils y arriveront jamais sans nous...

Dingo : Au risque de me répéter, à l'attaque ! Prends ç... Oh non !

_En faisant un mouvement trop ample avec son bouclier, il avait fait s'écrouler la tour, c'est-à-dire le meilleur moyen dont disposait le peuple miniature pour assurer sa défense._

Dingo : Oups... Ils ne vont pas être contents...

Sora : Ah bah bien joué...

Donald : T'es mal placé pour dire ça, Sora. T'as le pied sur la mairie.

Sora : Aaah ! Ouf, ni vu ni connu !

Donald : Et c'est pas en posant l'autre sur l'orphelinat qu'ils vont mieux t'aimer...

Sora : Raah ! Mais ça me saoule, j'peux me mettre nulle part !

Dingo : Ah ! Les avions Sans-cœurs passent à l'assaut !

Donald : Eh mais... ce sont pas les avions Sans-cœurs ça ! Ils portent les couleurs et le drapeau de la ville sur laquelle on est !

Sora : Hein ? Ah oui tiens, et ils ont abattu les avions ennemis...

Donald : Et maintenant ils essaient de nous abattre... J'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire !

_Et invoquant la foudre sur un escadron, Donald réduisit en poussière du même coup l'école, la maison de retraite et le cabaret._

Donald : Ah mais merde, c'est quoi cette idée de foudre un cabaret juste devant l'école ? Tiens mais en fait, s'ils pervertissent les enfants dès leur plus jeune âge et que du coup, ça aboutit à une société corrompue, ça veut dire qu'on agit pour le bien en détruisant tout ça !

Sora : Pas con ! Allez, adieu la crèche !

Donald : Bye bye, l'hôpital !

Dingo : Vous faites peur, des fois...

Donald : Tiens ? Ils envoient des trucs minuscules... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sora : On dirait des petits obus, ça vient vers nous.

Dingo : Je crois qu'ils en sont à leur ultime défense...

Donald : Pourquoi ? C'est quoi, d'après toi ?

Dingo : Des missiles nucléaires.

Sora : Oh m...

_L'explosion qui suivit fut si violente qu'il serait inutile de la décrire avec des mots. La seule description que nous pourrions éventuellement lui donner serait l'onomatopée « BADABOUUUM », ce qui paraît largement insuffisant. Toujours est-il qu'une fois cette arme ultime utilisée, il ne restait plus qu'un vaste champ de ruine. Et trois héros intacts._

Dingo : Plus de peur que de mal en fin de compte... enfin pour nous en tout cas...

Sora : Parle pour toi, je saigne à l'épaule ! Ça faisait mal, quand même !

Donald : C'est malin, on est irradiés maintenant...

Dingo : Ca devrait partir avec un de ces remèdes qu'on trouve chez les Mogs, non ?

Sora : Ouais mais on est pas là d'en trouver, des mogs ! Il va falloir se dépêcher de partir d'ici !

Donald : Oh, ça presse pas, je pense... Par rapport à notre taille, on a pas été tant irradiés que ça.

Dingo : Oh ! Regardez, voilà Mickey !

_En effet, Mickey accourait déjà pour s'essuyer sur la main de Sora qui, de nouveau, le regarda faire, hébété; et n'eut même pas eu le temps de réagir que la souris s'était déjà éloignée._

Donald : Ca avait le mérite d'être... rapide.

Sora : Mais c'est pas vrai quoi ! J'suis pas un torchon !

Donald : Non mais vu tes vêtements, la confusion est légitime.

Sora : Et pis en plus il devrait être content, en bon punk ! On vient d'éradiquer une société !

Donald : Nuance, ils se sont détruits eux-mêmes !

Dingo : Vous auriez tout détruit de toute façon, non ?

Donald : Oh ! Regarde Sora ! Encore une fenêtre !

Sora : Oui, comme c'est étrange !

Dingo : Ne me répondez pas, surtout !

Donald : Bon, plus sérieusement... Je suppose qu'il faut encore que je tire sur la corde de cette fenêtre bizarre, non?

Sora : Vas-y, j'espère que ce nouveau truc sur Pat sera un peu plus intéressant.

Pat : Pff... Cette Maléfique... Non seulement elle a une vie pourrie, mais en plus elle se complait à me la raconter ! Et moi je suis là, je l'écoute blablater, sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire... Aaah ! Elle est où, l'époque où mon seul compagnon, c'était une souris punk qui parlait jamais ? C'était pas toujours joyeux, mais au moins, j'avais le silence ! Ah, ce que je donnerai pour retrouver cette époque... Sur ce, y va bien falloir que je finisse ma corvée de nett... oh ! Une porte ! Une porte toute blanche ! Raah, Pat ! Idiot ! Tu vas pas t'extasier devant une simple porte ! Ceci dit, elle était pas là avant... Je me demande d'où elle sort, et comment elle est arrivée ici... Elle mène peut-être à une salle avec un babyfoot ! J'ai sûrement prononcé une formule magique sans m'en rendre compte... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire de magique... Oh, j'me rappelle plus ! J'ai aucune raison de me rappeler de ce que j'ai dit, en même temps ! Si je me rappelais de tout, j'aurais la tête aussi grosse qu'une past...

Sora : Bon ben j'arrête là moi, il commence à être saoulant le Pat...

Donald : La porte qu'il a vue, c'est la même que celle par laquelle on est arrivés.

Dingo : C'est donc de là que lui et les Sans-cœurs viennent ?

Donald : Sans doute.

Dingo : Il faut qu'on trouve des autres fenêtres pour assister aux autres souvenirs de Pat' afin découvrir les mystères de son arrivée !

Sora : Moi, le mystère que j'veux découvrir, c'est comment il fait pour se lancer dans des monologues aussi longs sans se rendre compte qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien faire la même chose DANS SA TÊTE.

Donald : En admettant qu'il ait le matériel nécessaire pour penser.

Sora : Mouais...

Dingo : Il reste encore deux fenêtres à ouvrir, allons-y !

Sora : Je me demande dans quoi on va encore tomber, ce coup-ci.

_Et le coeur plein d'entrain, ils entrepri..._

_Vous avez atteint votre limite de parodies pour aujourd'hui._

_Pour lire la suite, obtenez un compte Premium ou patientez une semaine._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, si je ne reçois pas dix review dans les prochaines 24 heures, le joli petit lapin enfermé dans ma cave y passera. Saurez-vous vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience ?


	18. Retropolis

_**Chapitre 18 - Retropolis**_

_Précédemment, dans Kingdom Tarte II… Non, ça sonne mal. Bref, tant pis. Voilà la suite._

Dingo : Il reste encore deux fenêtres à ouvrir, allons-y !

Sora : Je me demande dans quoi on va encore tomber, ce coup-ci.

_Et le cœur plein d'entrain, ils entreprirent de s'introduire dans la troisième fenêtre qui venait d'apparaitre, la manœuvre se faisant au fur et à mesure plus aisée. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils assistèrent alors à l'incendie d'un grand bâtiment, non sans un flegme déconcertant._

Sora : Mmm… Ça brûle. Je crois.

Donald : Cette lueur dans les flammes, ces étincelles qui dansent et illuminent la nuit, ça a un certain charme, vous trouvez pas?

Dingo : Vous n'êtes pas censés paniquer, là ? Vous n'avez donc aucune compassion pour les pauvres gens coincés là-dedans ?!

Sora : Pourquoi s'en occuper ? Les pompiers sont déjà là !

Donald : Ouais, laissons-les faire leur boulot. J'en ai marre de me démener pour des gens que je ne connais même pas.

Dingo : Ça ne nous empêche pas de leur donner un coup de main…

Pompier n°1 : C'est bon Eddie. Le feu est suffisamment grand !

Eddie : Gnn… Ha ha… Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Pompier n°1 : Tu nous laisses faire notre part du marché. Marcel, fais semblant d'éteindre les flammes pendant que je vais chercher la bijouterie à l'intérieur !

Pompier n°2 : Pas de problème, René ! Alors comme ça, toi, t'es Eddie hein ?

Eddie : Ouais…

Pompier n°2 : Le célèbre pyromane…

Eddie : T'aurais pas du feu ?

_À quelques mètres de là, nos héros, les mines ahuries, s'interrogeaient toujours sur la nécessité d'une intervention._

Donald : Dis, Dingo… tu veux toujours qu'on aille les aider ?

Dingo : Oublie ce que j'ai dit…

Sora : Il va quand même falloir qu'on intervienne…

Donald : Pourquoi ?

Sora : Ils sont en train de nous voler la vedette, t'as pas remarqué ? Ils viennent d'enchaîner sept répliques sans qu'on ait réagi. Si ça continue, toute l'action va se concentrer sur eux !

Dingo : T'as un raisonnement bizarre, Sora… De quelle « action » parles-tu ? On vit notre vie, c'est tout. Les autres vivent la leur. On n'est ni au théâtre, ni dans un film, ni même dans une parodie, ou je-ne-sais-quoi !

Sora : D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu peux rester là à te toucher la nouille et devenir un personnage de seconde zone si tu veux. Moi, je vais casser du Sans-cœur !

Dingo : Et comment comptes- tu t'y prendre ? Il n'y en a pas un seul, dans le coin.

Donald : C'est pourtant évident, nan ? Comme d'habitude, il suffit de faire trois ou quatre pas pour qu'ils sortent de nulle part. Un… deux… encore quelques uns… et voilà !

_Les prédictions du mage emplumé s'avérèrent fondées, car une demi-douzaine de créatures sombres surgies de nulle part les attaqua sans crier gare._

Dingo : Ça alors ! Il avait raison ! Alors il y aurait une logique avec ces choses-là ?

Donald : On y réfléchira après, ils attaquent ! FOUDRE !

Dingo : Yaah ! Prends ça, galopin !

Donald : Glacier ! Bon, ils sont déjà morts… Soit on devient plus fort, soit ils se ramollissent au fur et à mesure…

Sora : Je sais pas, mais en tout cas… Hein ? C'est moi ou bien… comment dire… des flammes viennent par ici ?

Donald : Tu disjonctes ou qu… Bon, c'est pas toi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ?

Sora : HÉ ! LE POMPIER ! Un peu d'eau par ici, ce serait cool !

Pompier n°2 : Désolé mon petit gars, on n'a pas le droit de jouer avec l'eau. Si tu veux te rafraîchir, va prendre une douche.

Donald : Les pompiers du vieux Disneyland avaient une drôle de notion de ce qu'ils pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas faire, j'ai l'impression…

Sora : Soyez sympas, allez !

Dingo : Vite, elles arrivent sur nous et mon bouclier ne leur fait rien !

Donald : Et moi, j'ai usé tous mes MP sur les autres Sans-cœurs. Je peux même pas invoquer le sort Glacier ! Et puis j'vais pas non plus utiliser un Éther, ça coûte cher, ces trucs-là.

Sora : Même si on est en danger de mort ?

Donald : Ça coûte VRAIMENT cher !

Dingo : N'insiste pas, Sora. Je te rappelle qu'on garde une trentaine d'Élixirs non utilisés dans un coffre, au fond du Gummi, alors que dans le combat ultime contre Ansem, la dernière fois, on aurait au moins pu…

Donald : PAS. TOUCHE. AUX. ELIXIRS.

Pompier n°2 : Ah, tiens ? C'est quoi ces flammèches à côtés de vous ? Attention, les gars ! Ça brûle, ces machins là !

Sora : Quel scoop ! Allez, grouillez-vous, on est mal, là !

_En guise de réponse, son interlocuteur lui envoya un jet d'eau qui balaya par la même occasion tous leurs ennemis._

Sora : Ouf… merci.

Pompier n°2 : Y a pas de quoi… Vous avez l'air sympa, je vous fais un prix : 1500 munnies chacun pour le sauvetage.

Donald : Ouais, ouais, on verra ça après.

Dingo : En tout cas, on est enfin débarrassés de ces… Tiens ? Je vois une forme bizarre là-bas…

Donald : Une forme ?

Dingo : Oui, ça se déplace très vite.

_Un klaxon retentit soudain. À quelques mètres d'eux, éclairée par la lueur des flammes qui léchaient le bâtiment, une voiture les « observait », les phares allumés_.

Sora : Une… voiture ?

Dingo : Je rêve où y a pas de conducteur ?!

Donald : Mmh… Elle est sans doute conduite par un nain.

_Le moteur rugit, et la voiture fonça tout à coup sur Donald qui l'esquiva de justesse._

Donald : Il roule drôlement bien, pour un mec dont la tête arrive tout juste à la hauteur du volant…

Dingo : Je crois plutôt qu'elle… se pilote toute seule…

Donald : Tu crois ? En tout cas, elle attaque à nouveau !

Sora : Aaaah ! Haha ! Raté ! T'es nulle, Christine !

Donald : Christine ?

Sora : Ben ouais, une bagnole rouge, autonome et teigneuse. Christine, quoi.

Donald : Je manque de références…

Dingo : Christine, ça fait trop féminin ! Il lui faut un nom bien plus viril, genre Flash Mc-quelque chose. Ça, ça en jette.

Donald : Mouais. Cela dit… Merde, elle vient sur nous !

Dingo : IL vient sur nous !

Sora : On a pas le temps d… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… elle a calé ?

Donald : En tout cas, elle ne bouge plus d'un centimètre…

Dingo : Ouf ! Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu…

Donald : Elle n'a plus l'air très dangereuse… Sora, va regarder par la vitre ce qui se passe.

Sora : Mmh… Elle a plus d'essence, apparemment…

Donald : Ça doit consommer pas mal, ce genre de voiture.

Sora : Ah tiens, le pompier descend enfin !

Dingo : Il porte un coffre sur le dos, avec une tonne de bijoux et des pierres précieuses qui dépassent de ses poches.

Donald : Il en a fait tomber plein sur le sol. Ramassons-les, mais évitons d'avoir l'air de nous jeter dess… Hé ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?!

Sora : Hein ? Quoi ? T'as parlé ?

Dingo : Ça représente des tonnes d'argent, tout ça… Qui peut bien avoir une maison aussi riche ?

Donald : J'ai bien ma petite idée là-dessus…

? : AU VOLEUR ! ON A DÉROBÉ MES BIENS ! BANDE DE VAURIENS !

Donald : Oui, c'est bien lui…

Sora : Qui ?

Donald : Oncle Picsou.

? : JE M'EN VAIS COLLER UN COUP DE PIED RETOURNÉ SUR LE COIN DU CRÂNE, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR ! REVENEZ VOIR, UN PEU ! MAUDITS RAPETOUS !

René Rapetou : On met les voiles, frérot !

Marcel Rapetou : Vous avez intérêt à me payer le sauvetage, vous ! Eddie, viens ! On va encore avoir besoin de toi !

Eddie : Je vais cramer d'autres maisons ?

Marcel Rapetou : Mais oui, allez viens !

Dingo : Je suggère qu'on s'en aille sans trop tarder… S'il nous voit ici, Picsou va croire qu'on est les voleurs.

Sora : Attendez, voilà Mickey qui s'en vient par ici.

Donald : Il va encore vouloir te serrer la main… ou s'essuyer dessus, j'en sais rien.

Sora : Hé, Mickey ! Comment tu…

_Tout en restant muet, Mickey lui arracha un collier de perle des mains, enleva les trois bagues en saphir qui ornaient ses doigts et s'en alla, l'air satisfait._

Sora : Euh… moi aussi j'suis content de te voir…

Donald : Qui aurait résisté à cette tentation ? D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, t'auras pas besoin de cette couronne en or massif, si ?

Dingo : Mets tout ça dans le sac, Sora. Donald à toi de jouer !

Donald : Ouais, ouais, je connais la chanson. La corde, le flashback, Pat, l'ennui… allez, j'y vais !

Pat : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Maléfique ?

Maléfique : Tu m'as fait me lever à trois heures du matin… pour voir une porte ?

Pat : C'est pas une porte ordinaire !

Maléfique : Ah non ? En quoi est-elle plus importante que mon sommeil ?

Pat : Euh… Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment essayé d'y entrer, mais elle est apparue comme par enchantement ! Elle est forcément magique !

Maléfique : Écoute-moi bien, gros tas. J'ai un tournoi de tennis demain, j'ai bu deux ou trois coupes de champagne de trop et j'entends d'ici mon lit m'appeler. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre d'intéressant à me montrer, tu me laisses retourner dans les bras de Morphée ou bien tu prends la porte, fusse-t-elle magique ou non !

Pat : Tu… tu veux me licencier ?

Maléfique : Non, je parle d'encastrer ta sale face dans cette saloperie qui a causé mon réveil prématuré !

Pat : Argh ! Non ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Et ne me licencie pas non plus, tant qu'on y est !

Maléfique : Eh bien entres-y et tu me diras ce qu'il y a derrière quand j'aurais gagné mon tournoi. Non seulement j'aurais la paix, mais en plus tu auras peut-être l'impression de m'être utile, pour changer.

Pat : Bien ! Très bien ! Je m'y mets tout de suite !

Donald : Je crois que je commence à voir comment on en est arrivés là…

Sora : Ouais, faut pas perdre de temps. Entrons dans la dernière espèce de fenêtre, qu'on en finisse.

Dingo : Je me demande bien ce que ce sera, maintenant.

_Ils furent téléportés, cette fois-ci, dans une salle à manger vaste et confortable, malgré le désordre régnant en ces lieux. _

Dingo : Les Sans-cœurs ne vont sans doute pas tarder à arriver.

Donald : Mouais, en tout cas je les attends de pied ferme…

Sora : Attendre de pied ferme, ça paraît pas un peu paradoxal pour un canard ?

Donald : …

Sora : Tu sais, avec tes palmes…

Donald : J'avais compris, merci, d'autant plus que tu l'avais déjà faite. J'essayais simplement de chercher quelle attitude adopter mon exprimer de la meilleure manière mon plus profond mépris.

Dingo : Tiens, sur cette table…

Donald : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sora : Y a une calculatrice !

Dingo : Elle est allumée, et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dessus.

Sora : Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Donald : Dites… je sais bien qu'il y a rien d'intéressant ici, mais de là à vous extasier devant une calculette…

Dingo : Y a quelqu'un qui a entré comme opération « 4 » divisé par « 0 ».

Donald : Divisé par zéro ?!

Sora : Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

Dingo : C'est mathématiquement impossible.

Donald : T'as jamais suivi tes cours de maths, toi…

Sora : Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on en ait, des cours sur l'Île du Destin. Il y a 107,7% de chômage là-bas…

Dingo : Je t'en prie, Sora, laisse les pourcentages à ceux qui savent les utiliser.

Donald : Autrement dit, la quasi-totalité de l'univers.

Dingo : En tout cas, pour en revenir à cette calculatrice…

Donald : Pour faire simple, tu ne peux PAS diviser par zéro.

Sora : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, sinon ?

Dingo : La calculette refuse de le faire, en te disant « Math Error » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sora : Ah oui ? J'suis sûr que j'peux la forcer, moi !

Donald : Essaie toujours, sombre idiot…

Sora : Mmmh… «Math error »… «Math error », encore… Mat… JE PISSERAI SUR TA TOMBE, MACHINE À LA CON !

Donald : Je crois que même l'absence de scolarité ne peut pas expliquer une telle stupidité…

Dingo : Je te trouve un peu dur avec lui, par moments. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est un petit peu limité !

Donald : Mais enfin regarde-le, Dingo ! Il s'acharne à…

Sora : Tiens ? Ca a affiché un truc différent !

Donald : Qu… quoi ?!

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sora : J'ai fait ce que tout bon scientifique fait dans des cas similaires. J'ai martelé la touche « = » l'écume à la bouche et en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Dingo : Et qu'est-ce que ça affiche ?

Sora : Il y est clairement écrit : « FINE. You forced me to do this, you cunt. »

Donald : Alors tu l'as vraiment forcée à diviser par zéro ?!

Dingo : Je me demande ce que ça va…

_Sur ces mots, le sol se mit à trembler._

Sora : Mmh… C'est sans rapport je pense.

Donald : Sans rapport ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?!

Sora : …

Donald : Ne réponds pas ! NE RÉPONDS PAS ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

Dingo : La calculette affiche un nouveau message : « WARNING ! MATH LAWS INFRINGED ! BLACK HOLE APPEARING ! »

Donald : Black… hole ? J'ai jamais été très bon en langues étrangères, mais si c'est bien ce que je crois…

_Un trou béant se forma aussitôt au centre de la salle à manger un trou aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoile, aussi profond que La Critique de la Raison Pure, et aussi menaçant qu'une mère grizzli chargeant une bande de chasseurs québécois éméchés. _

Dingo : Ça va tout aspirer !

Sora : Un trou noir ?! Mais… on est pas dans l'espace !

Donald : Bien joué, Sherlock ! T'as d'autres remarques pertinentes ?

Sora : Mais c'que j'veux dire c'est que… merde ! Comment un trou noir peut apparaître dans une salle à manger ?

Donald : Oh, je sais pas trop… Il y en a peut-être qui apparaissent quand DES ABRUTIS COMME TOI SE METTENT EN TÊTE DE DEFIER LES LOIS DES M…

Sora : Raah, tu me saoules avec tes lois ! Avec des règles pareilles, tu m'étonnes que Mickey soit devenu anarchiste !

Dingo : Euh… dites…

Sora : Quoi ?

Dingo : Voilà les Sans-cœur…

Donald : Comme si ça suffisait pas ! GÉNIAL !

Sora : J'ai peut-être une idée…

Donald : Tant que tu ne nous enfonces pas plus profondément dans la mouise, je suis pas particulièrement contre !

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Sora ?

Sora : On peut régler les deux problèmes en même temps, je pense…

Dingo : Et comment ?

Sora : Et si on utilisait les Sans-cœurs pour boucher le trou ?

Donald : Sora… Ce n'est pas N'IMPORTE QUEL trou, c'est un trou NOIR. Ça aspire tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. N'importe quelle planète peut se faire aspirer en un tour de bras !

Sora : Mais peut-être qu'il ne digèrera pas les Sans-cœurs !

Donald : On ne parle pas d'un organisme vivant, là ! C'est comme si tu voulais convaincre un cataclysme de pas ravager ta maison ! « Tenez, M. Tsunami, voilà 3000 munnies si vous évitez de me mouiller mon jardin ! ». « Désolé, mon p'tit volcan, j'ai ici une injonction du tribunal qui t'interdit de baver sur ma maison. C'est con, hein ? »

Dingo : Dites, ça vous dérangerait pas de m'aider à les repousser ?

Donald : Pour l'instant, le trou noir est pas bien grand, et n'aspire que les petits objets. Bientôt ce sera au tour des Sans-cœurs, puis le nôtre, et enfin celui de cette planète. Allez savoir, l'univers tout entier pourrait y passer ensuite, tant qu'on y est.

Sora : Mmh…

Donald : C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Sora : Je continue à penser qu'on peut le boucher.

Donald : Mais… mais… c'est TOI qui es bouché, ma parole !

Dingo : Essayons quand même, Donald. C'est ça ou on attend patiemment notre mort.

Donald : Allons bon, essayez sans moi alors. Quitte à mourir, je préfère le faire en gardant ma raison intacte.

Sans-cœur : Graah !

Sora : Yaah ! Viens là toi ! Te débats pas comme ça !

Dingo : Coucou, mon petit Sans-cœur ! Ça te dirait de combler un trou ! NON ! VILAIN SANS-CŒUR ! Je parlais du trou noir là-bas.

Donald : Je savais même pas qu'ils comprenaient le langage.

Sora : C'est juste qu'ils veulent pas obéir, en général… Hop ! En voilà un troisième de mon côté Il faut les mettre en même temps si on veut boucher l'entrée.

Dingo : Ça suffira pas ! Il faut quelque chose de plus gros… la table !

Sora : Bonne idée !

Dingo : Lançons-la vers le trou à trois !

Donald : Au risque de me répéter, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider…

Sora : Ben si, on va compter, mais jusqu'à trois. C'est ce que Dingo a voulu dire.

Donald : Tss…

Dingo : Un… deux… trois !

_Puisant leurs dernières ressources, ils envoyèrent valser la table vers le trou noir grandissant. Par un excès de chance ou par l'intervention d'une entité supérieure, l'inespéré arriva : l'aspiration du trou noir s'amenuisa petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le trou soit condamné et disparaisse dans les ténèbres_.

Donald : Que… non… c'est pas vrai… c'est…

Sora : Wouhou ! Il est donc possible de gagner dans la nature ! Ha ha ha ! Il est temps de prendre notre revanche sur les séismes, tornades, tsunamis et naissances de stars de téléréalité. Tous à vos déchets radioactifs ! Tu paies rien pour attendre, Reum Nature !

Dingo : J'aurais jamais cru qu'on y arriverait… Alors Donald ?

Donald : Je… MERDE ! À quoi ça sert qu'il y ait une logique en ce monde si c'est pour que le premier crétin venu la fasse voler en éclat et s'en sorte en un seul morceau !

Sora : Avoue-le, les esprits tordus l'ont emporté sur les cartésiens.

Donald : Vous avez triché ! Triché ! TRICHÉ !

Dingo : Allons, calmons-nous ! Mickey et le petit rideau ne devraient pas tarder à apparaître…

Sora : Ah, exact ! Voilà Mickey !

Mickey : …Wouah…

Sora : Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

Mickey : Tu sais mec, j'avais tout misé là-dessus…

Sora : Comment ça ?

Mickey : J'm'étais lancé un pari. En tentant de diviser par zéro, j'voulais m'assurer si les lois des mathématiques valaient le coup d'être suivies, si les règles avaient du bon, si j'devais pas renoncer à l'anarchisme pour m'orienter vers la monarchie et prétendre au trône qui m'revient de droit et dont j'voulais pas.

Donald : C'est donc de là que venait sa métamorphose en celui qu'on connaît dans le présent…

Mickey : Mais… p'tain, mec ! T'as défié LA loi et t'as gagné ! On est pas obligés de s'y soumettre ! J'vais lancer à appel à tous les punks de l'univers, la révolution est en marche !

Donald : Génial Sora, t'as changé le présent et mis la galaxie à feu et à sang…

Sora : Mais non, n'exagère pas… euh, dans le doute... Mickey, tu peux élever une statue de moi afin que tous me connaissent dans l'avenir ?

Mickey : « Dans le présent » ? Mais on y est, dans le présent, mec…

Dingo : Au fait, Mickey, qu'est devenue ta pancarte « CONTRE LE LANGAGE CONFORMISTE ETT BOURGEOIS » ?

Mickey : J'ai trouvé une meilleure combine, mec. J'parle comme ça, avec un accent des bas quartiers. Comme ça, ça nique encore plus le langage !

Sora : Je… vois… Bon, Donald ? Tu tires sur la petite corde, s'il te plaît ?

Donald : Ouais, ouais. C'est parti...

Pat : Et là, tu vois, il y avait mon ancien moi, et l'ancien Mickey ! Le château Disney n'était pas encore construit !

Maléfique : Je vois…

Pat : Ah oui ?

Maléfique : A vrai dire, je le SENS plutôt. Tu empestes l'alcool.

Pat : Quoi ? Mais…

Maléfique : Ne gémis pas comme ça ! Est-ce une tâche de rhum que je distingue sur ton veston ?!

Pat : M… Mais non, c'est du chocolat que j'ai renvers…

Maléfique : HA ! De récentes études ont montré que le chocolat aussi était une drogue ! Hors de ma vue, junkie ! Tu ne mérites plus d'être sous mes ordres !

Pat : Non… Je vous… s'il vous plaît. C'est pas ma faute si… si vous avez perdu aux éliminatoires du tournoi de…

Maléfique : CETTE GROGNASSE A TRICHÉ ! Il était pourtant évident que j'emporterai sur Clarabelle !

Pat : Oui, oui, évidemment…

Maléfique : Mmh… Tout compte fait, tu as peut-être une chance de te racheter…

Pat : V… Vraiment ?! Je ferai n'importe quoi !

Maléfique : Haha ! Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, Clarabelle devrait être présente dans le passé… Vas-y et fais en sorte qu'elle e puisse plus JAMAIS toucher une raquette de sa vie.

Pat : Mais… c'est pas un peu de la triche ?

Maléfique : JE NE FAIS QUE RÉPONDRE A SES VILS PROCÉDÉS !

Pat : D'accord ! D'accord !

Maléfique : Je te laisse à tes préparations… Ne me déçois pas !

Pat : Je l'ai vraiment échappé belle… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours en colère comme ça ? Bon… oooh mais j'ai une idée… Si j'achète un almanach des sports à mon ancien moi, il pourra gagner plein d'argent et mon moi de maintenant serait riche ! Ha ha ! Á moi la chambre avec un babyfoot ! En route !

Sora : Voilà qui explique tout…

Donald : C'est drôle c'est seulement maintenant, après avoir sué pour reconstituer cette histoire, que je me rends compte que ça n'avait strictement aucun intérêt.

Dingo : Il vaudrait quand même mieux l'empêcher de faire du mal à Clarabelle. Elle est sympa, elle m'offrait des bonbons quelques fois quand j'étais enfant !

Sora : Oh, quand on parle du loup… Enfin de la vache…

Donald : Voilà Pat qui parle à Clarabelle !

Dingo : C'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'attaque à elle !

Donald : Approchons-nous et attendons une ouverture ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de lui botter le cul une troisième fois, à celui-là…

_Et sur ces mots, ils s'approchèrent du couple tout en prenant soin de rester hors du champ de vision de Pat. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour surprendre leur conversation._

Clarabelle : Comment savez-vous que je joue au tennis ?

Pat : Oh, vous savez… ça se voit très bien, pour celui qui sait regarder…

Clarabelle : Ah oui ? Et quels autres sports je pratique, d'après vous ?

Pat : Eh bien… Je dirai… euh… Le criquet, le curling…

Clarabelle : Tout faux, le tennis n'est pour moi qu'un passe-temps. Le reste du temps je m'entraîne au karaté, à la boxe ou au kick-boxing.

Pat : Ah ? Je… vraiment ? Hum… il va falloir ruser, elle est bien trop forte…

Clarabelle : Que dites-vous ?

Pat : Rien, rien ! Dites, vous aviez remarqué que… comment dire… les tennismen crient quand ils jouent ?

Clarabelle : Comment ne pas le remarquer ?

Pat : Haha, oui ! Eh bien, entre nous, moi je trouve que si on fermait les yeux et qu'on se fiait aux cris, on pourrait croire à des gens qui se montent dessus !

Clarabelle : Ooooh ! C'est répugnant !

Pat : Eh oui…

Clarabelle : Berk… vous n'auriez jamais dû me dire ça ! Je n'arriverai jamais à penser à autre chose en regardant un match, à présent !

Pat : Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Enfin si, j'ai fini par vous le faire dire, mais c'était pas facile. .. Ha ha, la voilà partie… mission accomplie !

Sora : Voilà, tout est à peu près bien qui finit un peu moins bien mais bien quand même !

Donald : T'as un don pour les phrases alambiquées toi, non ?

Dingo : Je suppose qu'on peut sortir de notre cachette, maintenant… Hé, Pat !

Pat : Quoi ?! Vous ?! Vous… vous savez pour la triche ?!

Sora : Oui, mais on s'en f…

Pat : Merde, TAYAUT ! J'ME BARRE !

Donald : Quel idiot…

_Le vieux Pat vint aussitôt à leur rencontre, tout essoufflé._

Disco Pat : Hé, les hippies ! Il est parti où, le gros ?

Sora : Euh… il est parti par là… pourquoi ? Tu lui veux quoi ?

Disco Pat : J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit, pour voir. J'ai parié sur un match selon les résultats de son almanach des sports. Bon, j'avais pas très confiance alors j'ai parié que deux munnies, mais j'en ai quand même remporté quarante ! Alors j'voudrais lui donner sa part.

Sora : Sa part ? J'crois qu'il préférerait que tu les économises pour l'avenir.

Pat : Ah bon ?! Mais pourquoi ça ?

Donald : C'est compliqué… Dépêche-toi de le rattraper, je crois qu'il s'enfuit.

Disco Pat : Pour quelle raison ?

Sora : C'est compliqué aussi…

Disco Pat : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Pourquoi on me dit rien ?!

Dingo : C'est comp… enfin non, rien. Allez, file !

Disco Pat : J'y vais !

Dingo : Allez, suivons-le !

Donald : Pourquoi ?

Dingo : Il faudrait aller voir Pat pour lui expliquer qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

Sora : Moi, ça m'amuse qu'il ait peur de nous…

Donald : C'est vrai que tu ne dois pas effrayer grand monde, en temps normal.

Sora : Toi non plus, soit dit en passant…

Dingo : Arrêtez, vous deux ! Allons-y !

_Les deux Pat n'étaient pas très loin, puisqu'ils se tenaient tous deux sur le quai, au bord du fleuve, non loin du bateau à vapeur amarré._

Pat : Recule ! J… j'avais pas le choix ! Je DEVAIS tricher !

Donald : Voilà qu'il recommence…

Sora : Ouah ! Alors il faisait pas semblant… il est VRAIMENT idiot… Il était déjà comme ça, avant ?

Disco Pat : Quoi ? De la triche ? Alors c'était pas une coïncidence si j'ai gagné avec l'almanach ?! T'AS TRICHÉ!

Sora : Ah ben oui, j'ai ma réponse.

Dingo : Ce quiproquo me fait un peu pitié.

Pat : Je sais ! Tricher c'est mal… J'ai volé des gens, j'en ai menacé, y a trois pignoufs que j'essaie régulièrement de battre à mort, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je répugne, c'est la triche !

Disco Pat : Moi aussi ! Ma maman m'a toujours dit que c'était mal !

Pat : La mienne aussi ! Enfin… c'est normal, je suppose…

Disco Pat : C'est honteux, ce que t'as fait ! Tu mérites une raclée !

Sora : Ah, les choses sérieuses commencent !

Pat : J'me laisserai pas faire ! Prends ça !

Disco Pat : Ha ha ! Tu croyais m'avoir avec ç… Argh ! Tu m'as eu, finalement… Tu paies rien pour attendre…

Pat : Ha ha ! Heureusement, sinon je serai déjà millionnaire, vu le temps que tu mets à me frapper !

Sora : Bon, finalement c'est pas sérieux du tout.

Donald : Je crois qu'eux le sont.

Dingo : Mais le combat, vu de l'extérieur, prête à rire plus qu'autre chose.

Disco Pat : Aaaah… J'en peux plus…

Pat : Ha ! Tu croyais que j'savais pas me défendre ? Je connais tous tes coups ! Mais… Encore vous ?!

Donald : Tiens, il nous a vus.

Dingo : Il faut dire qu'on n'était pas spécialement bien cachés, en même temps… Ni même cachés tout court.

Sora : Encore en train de fuir ?!

Pat : Ha ha ! Vous ne m'attraperez jamais !

Disco Pat : Mon bateau ! Il me vole mon bateau !

Sora : Merde ! On arrivera jamais à le rattra… Hein ?

Dingo : Pourquoi il bouge pas ?

Pat : C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je bouge pas ?

Disco Pat : Tss, on voit que tu sais pas y faire, hippie ! T'as même pas levé l'ancre !

Pat : Aaaaah ! J'avais oublié ! Ce vieux rafiot avait une ancre ! De nos jours c'est bien plus simple…

Sora : Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Pat !

Pat : Mais… mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'on te veut ?! C'est pourtant simple ! … On… on… euh… bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être pas si simple.

Donald : C'est vrai ça, pourquoi on lui court après, déjà ?

Pat : Vous voyez ? Je vous ai rien fait, et vous, vous me harcelez toujours !

Dingo : Oui, bon, désolé, c'est juste que… tu vois, vu que t'es toujours à préparer des coups fourrés, on s'est dit…

Pat : Un homme n'a-t-il pas le droit de faire une erreur ? Ou deux ? Ou une bonne trentaine ?

Sora : Mais tu comprends… nous on va sur chaque monde dans le but de les sauver, enfin vite fait, quoi, et à la fin on se bat contre un ennemi plus balèze que les autres. Un coup c'est Shan Yu, l'autre coup, un Hydre, ou bien un lustre hanté…

Donald : Voilà, et là on s'est dit que tu serais le candidat idéal.

Dingo : Y a que toi ici qui peux jouer ce rôle, Pat ! Allez, s'il te plaît !

Pat : Mmh… Bon, d'accord… J'accepte de faire le méchant, pour cette fois… mais c'est bien parce que j'suis sympa !

Sora : Cool !

Donald : Parfait ! A force de voir des trucs complètement illogiques et délirants dans ce monde, j'ai une envie irrépressible de taper sur quelqu'un !

Pat : Préparez-vous ! J'arrive !

Dingo : T'inquiète pas pour nous, on est prêts !

Sora : Ouais, donne-toi à fond !

Pat : YAAAAAAH !

Sora : Hop ! Olé !

Dingo : Belle esquive !

Sora : Ouais, maintenant évite ça, si tu peux !

Pat : Aargh !

Donald : Foudre !

Pat : Aaaaaaargh!

Dingo : Prends ç… oups, ma braguette est ouverte…

Pat : AAAAAAAARGH !

Dingo : Hé, c'est vexant !

Sora : Non non, c'est moi qui lui ai redonné un coup.

Dingo : Oh.

Donald : Bon… Tu te relèves, Pat ?

Pat : Oooh…

Sora : Ah meeerde ! J'avais oublié ! Il est nul !

Donald : Exact.

Dingo : Oui, on a peut-être mis la barre trop haute.

Sora : C'est vraiment con, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir dans ce combat…

Donald : Idem. Moi, ce type d'affrontement, c'est vraiment le seul truc qui me motive à sauver des mondes. Non parce si ça tenait qu'à moi, je foutrais pas les palmes hors du Gummi, hein.

Sora : Alors on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Disco Pat : Je sais pas qui était ce débile, mais je l'aimais pas beaucoup ! Allez, pour fêter ça, j'vous autorise à faire un tour sur mon super bateau à vapeur !

Donald : Oh… Chouette.

Sora : Hourrah.

Dingo : Psst… Ayez l'air un peu plus joyeux, ça part d'un bon sentiment…

Disco Pat : Ah mais par contre, j'ai besoin de mon assistant pour faire tourner les machines !

Sora : Quel dommage !

Disco Pat : Ah ! Le voilà ! Mickey ? Viens m'aider ! Tout de suite !

Mickey : Casse-toi, t'es plus mon patron ! Y a plus de patron ! La révolution est en marche ! Ramenez-vous, vous deux !

Tic : Cassons tout !

Tac : Sous les pavés la pla… Gnnn… C'est trop lourd !

Tic : Essaie avec ceux-là.

Tac : Wouhou ! SOUS LES GALETS LA PLAGE !

Donald : Et les voilà qui balancent des trucs partout… Il ne faudrait pas qu'on tarde trop à y aller, nous…

Dingo : T'as raison, il est temps de partir.

Sora : Ouais, retour au présent… Oh, j'suis pas pressé de revoir Minnie, moi…

Disco Pat : Attendez… Minnie ? LA Minnie ? Vous connaissez la fameuse danseuse de cabaret ?

Donald : On… euh… ouais… en quelque sorte.

Dingo : Allez, venez-vite. J'ai pas envie de rester ici quand ces anarchistes mettront le monde à feu et à sang…

_Ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la porte magique, quoiqu'un peu ébranlés par les mots du Pat du passé. À leur retour dans le présent, les ronces qui envahissaient le château avaient disparu. La Reine Minnie, quant à elle, les attendait assise, une tasse de thé à la main._

Sora : Elle a l'air plutôt calme…

Donald : Oui, comme avant la tempête !

Minnie : Vous voilà donc, mes poussins !

Sora : Poussins ?

Donald : Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, là…

Minnie : Je ne vois rien d'anormal… Vous avez soif, peut-être ?

Dingo : Ecoutez, reine Minnie…

Minnie : Reine ?! Il y a méprise ! Je ne suis pas reine !

Donald : Pas reine ? Mais vous êtes qui, alors ?

Minnie : Mais enfin ! Je suis la bonne ! Mon mari travaille comme jardinier, une punition pour ses méfaits de jeunesse. Ah, le voici, justement !

Mickey : Salutations, les amis !

Donald : S… salut…

Sora : Ses méfaits ?

Minnie : Oui ! Voyons, êtes-vous tombé sur la tête ? Mickey, il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, a tenté de renverser le gouvernement et prônait l'anarchie ! Ils ont été très rapidement appréhendés. L'un de ses associés, Tac, travaillait en réalité pour la police.

Dingo : Une minute… Si Mickey n'est pas le roi, et que vous n'êtes pas la reine… Qui est sur le trône, au moment où on parle ?

Minnie : Mais enfin, cela me semble logique ! Mickey ayant refusé d'accéder au trône en trahissant ses pairs, le trône revient à un très lointain cousin, mais alors très, TRÈS lointain. Puisque vous semblez perplexes, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire…

_Pendant ce temps, dans le repaire de Maléfique, Pat revenait du passé pour admirer les effets de sa ruse._

Pat : Hé hé… Alors, Maléfique ? Ce tournoi de tennis ?

Maléfique : UNE CATASTROPHE !

Pat : Qu… quoi ? Mais… j'ai fait ce que vous t'avais dit pourtant ! J'ai empêché Clarabelle de jouer au tennis ! T'aurais dû tomber sur un adversaire moins fort !

Maléfique : Un adversaire moins fort ? Mais ils sont tous FAIBLES ! Et leur faiblesse, ils la compensent par la MALICE ! Ce gamin… ce… Riri… il paiera cher sa fourberie ! RETOURNE DANS LE PASSÉ ! Il ne doit pas naître !

Pat : Pff… A ce train-là, y aura bientôt plus aucun joueur de tennis dans la galaxie…

Donald : Quoi ?! LUI ?!

Sora : Je savais même pas que c'était possible…

Dingo : J'avais oublié que les lois de ce pays sur la succession étaient si… étranges…

Minnie : Que voulez-vous… Il fallait à tout prix un nouveau roi… Á tout prix ! Allons le voir, j'ai demandé une audience. Suivez-moi.

Sora : Attendez… on va vraiment aller le voir ?

Donald : Une audience… Vous prenez ça au sérieux, dites donc !

Minnie : Eh bien oui ! Il reste avant tout notre roi !

_Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe se retrouvait dans la salle du trône._

Minnie : Voici le roi !

Dingo : Alors c'était vrai…

Sora : Salut, votre… euh… majesté…

Donald … J'y arrive pas… J'arrive pas à m'y faire…

Minnie : Bien le bonjour, votre Majesté !

Pluto : Ouaf !

Sora : Je rêve, vous lui avait même fait une couronne à la taille de sa tête…

Donald : Et un sceptre en forme d'os… qu'il est en train de mordre, d'ailleurs…

Dingo : Disneyland avait déjà bien changé pendant notre absence de plus d'un an… après un passage de quelques heures dans le passé, voilà qu'il se métamorphose encore plus…

Donald : Ouais… Rentrons au Gummi, je veux foutre le camp !

Minnie : Comment ? Déjà ? Mais… Daisy veut vous voir !

Donald : TOUS AU GUMMI ! ON MET LES GAZ !

Sora : Mais… mais il est pas ici, il est à la Forteress…

Donald : ON S'EN FOUT, UN POINT DE SAUVEGARDE NOUS Y TÉLÉPORTERA ! L'IMPORTANT, C'EST DE FUIIIIIIR !

Dingo : Ah, les femmes… qu'est-ce qu'ils leur trouvent donc ?

_Et là-dessus, ils se jetèrent sur le petit tourbillon vert le plus proche, qui les fit apparaître instantanément dans leur cher vaisseau, bien qu'il se trouvât à plusieurs millions de kilomètres de là._

Sora : Au fait, à propos de Mickey…

Donald : Ouais ?

Sora : Y a un truc que je pige pas… S'il est devenu jardinier et tout ça, c'est qu'il a pas de Keyblade, alors sans Keyblade, il a pas pu venir nous aider toutes ces fois où on a failli mourir, ce qui fait qu'on devrait être morts !

Dingo : Alors ça signifie que le Mickey que l'on connaît existe toujours, et qu'il nous a bien sauvés plusieurs fois la vie.

Donald : Ce serait comme si deux réalités se superposaient. Cette souris mégalo a une personnalité tellement forte qu'elle a réussi à se débrouiller pour ne pas s'effacer de ce présent. Il y a donc deux Mickey dans l'univers.

Sora : C'est bizarre, quand même…

Donald : Je vais pas dire le contraire…

Dingo : Allez, assez parlé, en route !

_Et voilà, les amis, comment on règle une incohérence de la taille d'une planète !_

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez-vous, lorsque cette parodie fera l'objet d'un culte, dans un millénaire, vos descendants se sentiront fiers à la lecture de vos reviews, alors il s'agit de ne pas les décevoir !


	19. Pirates !

_**Chapitre 19 : Pirates !**_

Donald : Une fois de plus, nous voilà dans l'espace... Seuls face à cette immensité étoilée, si petits, si infimes, nous avons pourtant cette prétention de parcourir la galaxie, de souiller son corps de notre vaisseau aux couleurs très moches. Que sommes-nous, êtres vivants, face à ce grand ensemble ? Peut-être ne constituons-nous qu'une masse de microbes qui pullule et contamine l'univers. En quoi la vie est-elle supérieure à la mort ? En quoi l'être dépasse-t-il le non-être ? Le vide doit-il être rempli ? Pourquoi...

Sora : Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Dingo : Bientôt, Sora. J'ai mis le cassoulet sur le feu.

Sora : Cool.

Donald : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que vous veniez me déranger dans des moments comme celui-ci ?

Sora : J'ai faim, c'est pas une bonne raison ?

Donald : La faim... C'est précisément cet appétit vorace inhérent aux êtres humains qui freine le dévelop...

Sora : J'vais surveiller le cassoulet.

Dingo : Non, moi d'abord !

_La vie à bord du Gummi avait repris son cours, une vie calme, paisible et insouciante, autrement dit, terriblement ennuyeuse. C'est pour cette raison qu'à cause de la panne du radar, nos amis guettaient le moindre signe de l'éventuelle possibilité pas vraiment certaine qu'il puisse peut-être y avoir, avec de la chance, une planète à proximité. Et cela impliquait de mettre tous leurs sens en éveil._

Sora : Là-bas ! Une planète !

Dingo : C'est un astéroïde, ça, non ?

Sora : Et alors ? C'est rond et c'est assez plat pour qu'on s'y pose. J'te parie qu'on y trouvera Pat, des Sans-cœur à poutrer, une princesse à sauver et une demi-douzaine d'emmerdes qu'on avait pas prévu !

Donald : C'est un astéroïde, Sora. Il n'y a pas d'atmosphère là-dessus, la seule emmerde que t'y trouveras, c'est une mort certaine.

Sora : D'accord, d'accord... Mais ça, là-bas, c'est une planète, non ?

Donald : Où ça ?

Sora : Là-bas, là où je pointe mon doigt.

Dingo : Je vois rien...

Donald : Moi non p... Ah si.

Dingo : Tu vois la planète dont il parle, Donald ?

Donald : La planète, non. La tâche sur la vitre du cockpit, oui.

Sora : Ah oui, tiens...

_C'est à ce moment précis qu'un point apparut au loin, dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler « l'horizon » si ce terme avait une quelconque utilité dans l'espace intersidéral. Il s'agissait d'une apparition aussi soudaine qu'inespérée, qui relevait presque d'un miracle exécuté par un dieu miséricordieux qui avait bien rigolé en voyant le groupe pédaler dans la semoule mais qui commençait sérieusement à s'en lasser._

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, au loin ?

Donald : Un point. Pour l'instant on ne peut dire que ça, on ne sait pas encore ce que c'est, à cette distance.

Sora : De toute façon, ça sert à rien : on ne peut pas atterrir sur un point.

Dingo Attendez, on se rapproche, là...

Donald : Une planète ! C'est une planète !

Sora : Génial !

Dingo : Je me demande ce qu'on va y trouver...

Sora : Des cowboys... des ninjas... des pingouins... Les trois en même temps... Qui sait ? Du moment qu'il se passe quelque chose, je suis preneur !

_Le Gummi se rapprocha donc tout en douceur de la planète nouvellement découverte pour y atterrir. Il semblait s'agir d'un lieu en très grande partie aquatique. Heureusement, à la différence d'un certain monde dont nous tairons le nom, mais dont une grande partie de la population était le résultat de l'encastrement du buste d'un humain sur une queue de poisson, Donald n'eut nul besoin de transformer ses compagnons pour leur permettre de se fondre dans la population et de survivre sous l'eau._

Sora : Voyons voir... Vu la gueule des bâtiments, je dirai qu'on est... quelque part...

Donald : C'est un bon début. T'as cinq secondes pour compléter ta phrase avant d'être officiellement considéré comme totalement inutile.

Sora : …Quelque part qui manie de façon admirable la pauvreté et l'insalubrité avec le mauvais goût architectural, ce qui laisse à penser qu'on est dans un monde qui, non seulement est totalement paumé et arriéré, mais en plus est sûrement peuplé de barbares.

Donald : Tu t'en sors bien. Cela dit, t'aurais tout aussi bien pu lire le panneau là-bas et nous dire qu'on était à « Port Royal », mais je chipote.

Dingo : J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose...

Donald : Quelque chose ?

Dingo : Je sais pas trop, y a de l'agitation dans l'air. Comme si des gens, quelque part dans le coin, étaient sur le point de mettre à l'exécution un plan machiavélique.

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons les arrêter en faisant comme si on incarnait l'ordre et la justice alors qu'on veut juste taper sur quelque chose !

_Et en effet, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, un groupe d'autochtones discutait avec un individu bien connu de nos trois compères ainsi que des services de police._

Pat : Alors comme ça, t'es... t'es un pirate, hein ?

? : Ouais.

Pat : En plus, si j'ai bien compris, t'es le capitaine ?

Capitaine : Ben ouais.

Pat : Et c'est bien, la vie de pirate ?

Capitaine : Plutôt, ouais.

Pat : …

Capitaine : …

Pat : On... voit bien les étoiles, ce soir, tu trouves pas ?

Capitaine : Ah ouais.

_Bon, « parler » paraît un tantinet exagéré._

Matelot A : Hé, Pat ! Rappelle-nous ce que t'es venu faire ici !

Pat : Ben c'est Maléfique qui m'a dit de venir pour... ben pour vous dire en gros que les ténèbres, c'est l'avenir, et que vous devriez vous y abandonner…

Capitaine : Les ténèbres ?

Pat : Oui.

Matelot A : Ha ha ! Les ténèbres ?!

Perroquet : Couaaaac ! Ténèèèèèbres !

Matelot A : Ferme-la, Coco.

Perroquet : Couaaaac ! Ta mèèèère, Albert !

Matelot A : Quoi ma mè...

Capitaine : Vos gueules.

Pat : Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle avec les ténèbres ?

Capitaine : Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous abandonner aux ténèbres car... NOUS SOMMES DÉJÀ LES TÉNÈBRES !

_C'est ce moment précis que choisit un nuage__pour contribuer à l'effet théâtral de la scène en se glissant vers la droite, laissant passer les rayons de lune qu'il filtrait jusqu'alors… une lune particulièrement pleine, cette nuit-là. Cette lumière providentielle dévoila par la même occasion la véritable nature des marins : ils n'étaient dès lors plus composés de chair, d'os et de vêtements miteux, mais simplement d'os et de vêtements… toujours aussi miteux, cela dit._

Pat : Ouah ! C'est la première fois que tu fais une phrase de plus de deux mots et ça en jette ! Tu devrais parler plus souvent, toi !

Matelot B : On s'en fout de sa phrase, t'as vu à quoi on ressemble ?

Pat : En fait, j'ai oublié mes lentilles de contact chez Maléfique, mais je juge jamais sur le physique, moi. Je pourrai mettre mes lunettes, mais j'ai l'air d'un pitre avec elles.

Capitaine : Mets-les.

Pat : Ah ? Bon, d'accord... AAAAAAAAAH ! J'les retire !

Matelot A : On fait peur, hein ?

Pat : Pas... pas du tout ! C'est juste... euh... mes lunettes sont sales, et j'aime pas la saleté... mais... enfin merde ! Bordel, vous êtes des squelettes et vous parlez, c'est super flippant !

Matelot A : Hé hé !

Capitaine : Malédiction Aztèque.

Pat : Quoi ?

Matelot B: On est devenus comme ça à cause de la malédiction Aztèque.

Pat : Vous avez découvert le trésor maudit d'une autre civilisation ?

Matelot C : Ne sois pas ridicule.

Capitaine : Chaîne de lettres.

Pat : Chaîne de... Quoi ? J'ai pas compris, là...

Matelot A: On a tous reçu un courrier qui disait « Envoie cette lettre à cinquante personnes et la petite fille Aztèque atteinte du cancer sera guérie. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras maudit sur quatre ou cinq générations, ou peut-être six. Je sais pas trop en fait, je l'ai jamais testée. »

Pat : Bizarre comme lettre ! Et alors ?

Matelot A: Ben on s'en foutait un peu de la gamine, alors on a tous ignoré nos lettres, mais la malédiction s'est abattue sur nous.

Pat : Mais alors les générations qui vont suivre seront maudites aussi ?

Matelot A: On s'en fout de ça, c'est pour le style ! Tu crois vraiment que les gonzesses veulent coucher avec toi et faire des gosses quand la nuit tu ressembles à un cadavre oublié dans un fossé ?

Perroquet : Couaaaaac ! Même le jour t'es mooooooche !

Matelot A: Toi j'vais t'étriper !

Perroquet : Couaaaaac ! Gros laaaaaid !

Capitaine : Arrêtez.

Pat : C'est vraiment con, comme malédiction.

Capitaine : Ouais.

Pat : Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans ce port ?

Matelot B : Ben on attend que tu te casses pour aller voler un médaillon un peu spécial et enlever quelqu'un.

Pat : Ah... Oh au fait ! Y a trois types qui vont peut-être venir par ici pour vous arrêter. Ils utilisent une magie bizarre donc évitez de les provoquer.

Sora : Pat ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Donald : Crétin, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « on se glisse derrière eux discrètement et on les prend par surprise » ?

Capitaine : On a de la visite…

Matelot C: Ils connaissent ton nom. T'es avec eux ?

Pat : Moi ? Pas du tout !

Donald : Bien sûr que si, il est avec nous ! C'est mon ami d'enfance !

Dingo : Un père pour moi !

Sora : C'était le témoin au mariage d'un de mes gosses !

Pat : Fermez-la, vous mentez !

Donald : Pourquoi tu parles comme ça, Patounnet ?

Sora : Tu me dois 3000 munnies, au fait !

Dingo : Tu te rappelles quand tu me faisais des choses sales quand j'étais petit? Ça te dirait qu'on remette ça ?

Pat : C'est... c'est n'importe quoi ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

Donald : C'est bon Pat, ta couverture a sauté, ils savent que tu bosses pour nous.

Sora : C'était sympa de ta part en tout cas, grâce à toi on va pouvoir mettre ces malfrats derrière les barreaux !

Dingo : J'admire ton amour de la justice et ta haine de la piraterie, vraiment, mais ça peut être dangereux parfois.

Pat : Mais... mais... c'est pas juste ! Comment je peux me défendre, dans ces conditions ?

Matelot B : T'as plutôt intérêt à te défendre, ouais, parce qu'on va te buter !

Capitaine : Ouais, crève.

Pat : Aaaaaaah !

Capitaine : Lopette.

Pirate : Il s'est enfui…

Sora : Vous êtes qui, vous?

Donald : C'est des pirates !

Matelot A : Et pas n'importe quels pirates ! On est des sque... Ah merde, un nuage a encore couvert la lune... Dégage, salaud !

Capitaine : Z'allez mourir.

Sora : Allez, j'vous prends tous avec une main ! Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs, puisque j'manie la Keyblade avec une seule main !

Donald : Foudre ! Glacier ! Glacier encore !

Dingo : Attendez, c'est bizarre, on dirait que ça ne leur fait pas mal...

Sora : Qu'est- ce qu... Merde ! T'es sûr qu'on a le niveau pour ce monde ? Si ça se trouve, il fallait qu'on y aille beaucoup plus tard !

Donald : Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux...

Matelot A: Ha ha ! Vous pouvez pas nous vaincre. On est invincible !

Donald: C'est quoi ces conneries ?! C'est un squelette maintenant ?!

Sora : Cool ! Et j'arrive à taper dessus !

Matelot A: Aïe ! Non ! Merde ! Pourquoi c'est maintenant que le nuage se barre ? Reviens bâtard !

Coco : Couaaaaaac ! T'es dans la meeeeeerde !

Matelot A: Aaargh ! Toi... Je vais... Aïe ! Arrête de me taper, toi ! J'essaie de menacer le perroquet !

Sora : Ah, désolé.

Coco : Couaaaaaaac ! J'te baaaaaaaise !

Matelot A: Raaah ! Espèce de... Bon, j'abandonne, Coco, t'es vraiment trop ch… AAAARGH !

Sora : Ah ben forcément, si t'arrêtes de le menacer, j'te frappe, hein !

Matelot B: Ils sont foutrement balèzes !

Matelot C : On va gagner, tu crois ?

Capitaine : On se casse.

Matelot B : Vous êtes sûr, Capitaine Barbirossa ?

Capitaine : Ne prononce pas m…

Sora : HA HA HA !

Donald : Barbirossa ? BARBIROSSA ?! Mais c'est moche, comme nom de capitaine !

Dingo: Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce « i » ?

Sora : Capitaine Barbie Rossa !

Barbirossa : Vous...

Matelot C : Hé ! Tu te moques pas de notre capitaine, OK ?

Matelot B : Ouais ! C'est pas de sa faute si son nom a mal été noté quand il s'est enregistré sur la liste des capitaines !

Matelot C : Exactement ! Et s'il a choisi de le garder c'est uniquement parce qu'il est trop radin pour payer le changement de nom, c'est tout !

Matelot B : Et ne va pas t'imaginer que c'est par goût de la saleté qu'il ne change jamais de sous-vêtements !

Matelot C : Et les rumeurs qui disent que c'est un éjaculateur précoce ne sont qu'à moitié vraies !

Barbirossa : …

Matelot B : P'tain, capitaine, heureusement qu'on est là pour défendre votre honneur, hein...

Barbirossa : On se casse.

Sora : Nan ! On en a pas fini avec vous !

Donald : Ils font froid dans le dos, quand même, ces pirates...

Sora : Ha ha, un canard qui a la chair de poule ? Non... attends, j'ai rien dit, recu...

Donald : FOUDRE !

Sora : AAAARGH ! Aaaah... Agabeugueu...

Dingo : Il a l'air sonné, il parle bizarrement… Quand est-ce qu'il va retrouver ses esprits ?

Donald : Jamais, j'espère. Ça lui pendait au nez.

? : Ils l'ont enlevée !

Dingo : D'où ça vient, cette voix ?

? : Ils ont enlevé Elizabeth !

Donald : Qui ?

Sora : Gababa ?

Dingo : Regardez, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive !

Donald : Mmh... Des Sans-cœurs apparaissent devant lui...

Dingo : On va l'aider, non ?

Donald : C'est quoi cette sale manie d'aider les gens ?

Dingo : Ben ça nous a toujours réussis jusqu'à maintenant, je veux dire... C'est comme ça qu'on s'occupe quand on va dans des mondes.

Sora : Gaaaaa !

? : Argh ! Je n'arrive pas à les battre !

Dingo : A l'assaut !

Donald : Bon... Viens Sora.

Sora : Baabeuuuh...

Donald : Non attends, tu tiens ton arme dans le mauvais sens... oh et puis merde, c'est pas moi le Maître de la Keyblade, hein...

Sora : Gueuhaa !

Dingo : Yaah ! Prends ça ! Et ça ! Et puis ça aussi, pendant que t'y es ! Et ça pour la route ! Et ça pour une raison que j'ignore ! Et puis...

? : Ouah ! Vous les avez tous vaincus !

Dingo : Oh, vous savez c'est... IIIIIIIIIIH ! Il est trop beau !

?: Hein ?

Donald : Merde, il s'est évanoui.

? : Quand est-ce qu'il va retrouver ses esprits ?

Donald : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Arrêtez de me poser cette question !

Sora : Bougaah !

? : Votre ami est handicapé ?

Donald : Oh, il est pire, d'habitude, vous savez. Là, il a... comment dire, un « éclair » de lucidité...

? : Je me sens triste pour lui...

Sora : Aaaaaoooooh !

Dingo : Aaah...

Donald : Ah ben c'était rapide...

? : Au fait, je suis Will Turner.

Dingo : Ooooh Will...

Donald : Mais... Bordel ! Il est encore dans les choux !

Will : Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet là ?

Donald : Si, si, c'est vous.

Sora : Gadadad... da ? Hein ? Je me sens tout bizarre. J'ai raté quoi ?

Donald : Rien, FOUDRE !

Sora : AAAAARGH !

Will : C'est... votre traitement ?

Donald : Oui, il est encore en expérimentation.

Sora : Blaaabeuuh !

Dingo : Aïe... Je me suis encore évanoui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je...

Will : Vous allez bien ?

Dingo : AH ! Oubliez ça, je sais pourquoi !

Donald : Bon, c'est fini, maintenant, les conneries ?! On peut peut-être y aller, maintenant ?

Will : Où ça ?

Donald : Ben vous avez sûrement une fille à sauver ? Vous avez crié toute à l'heure qu'une « Elizabeth » avait été enlevée.

Will : …

Donald : Alors ?

Will : MEEEEEEERDE ! Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là ! Elizabeth ! Où es-tu ?!

Sora : Nanagueuuuuuu !

Donald : Ferme-la, toi. Finalement, t'es encore plus lourd que quand t'étais « lucide »…

Dingo : Dites, c'est pas le bateau pirate de ceux qu'on a vu toute à l'heure, là-bas ?

Will : Quoi ? Mais... C'est le Black Pearl ! Elle est sûrement là-dedans ! La nuit, personne ne peut le rattraper...

Donald : Ah ouais…. Bon, ben c'est ballot... Tant pis hein…

Dingo : Oui, de toute façon ce n'était qu'une femme...

? : La la li la la...

Donald : Qui est-ce qui vient de chantonner ?

? : Hein ? Ben c'est moi...

Dingo : Là, sur le bateau !

Will : Hé ! Descends de là, tu devrais pas être là-dessus ! C'est le bateau de la marine ! Il est pas à toi !

? : Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai volé, il est à moi. Mon nouveau bateau pirate !

Sora : Glaaa... aaa ? Aïe, ma tête...

Donald : T'es un pirate ?

? : Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Will : Tu te prends toujours pour un pirate ? T'es pas encore passé à autre chose ?

Donald : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Will : Cet idiot a un CV aussi gros que son ego.

Jack : Tout ça, c'est du passé.

Will : Il a été jardinier, directeur de chocolaterie, barbier, et j'en passe !

Donald : Jardinier, hein… Je crois que c'était lui, le type qui a taillé les buissons du château Disney sur commande de Mickey…

Jack : Cette fois, c'est pour de vrai ! La piraterie, c'est ma vie !

Will : Soit… Est-ce que tu peux nous aider à retrouver Elizabeth ? J'ai de quoi te payer !

Jack : Ah, avec ça, tu veux dire ?

Will : Mais… c'est ma bourse ! Quand-est ce que tu me l'as volé ?!

Jack : C'est plus ta bourse, c'est la mienne maintenant. Comme ce sont mes affaires, l'heure et le lieu où je me la suis procurée ne regardent que moi. Bon alors, tu disais que t'avais de quoi me payer ?

Will : Mon argent est dans ma bourse !

Jack : Puisque j'te dis que t'as plus de bourse ! Pas de bourse, pas d'argent.

Will : Tu viens de me voler l'or que j'ai gagné à la sueur de mon front et maintenant tu me demandes de te payer ?

Jack : Quel est l'intérêt d'exercer deux professions, à savoir le délestage de bourse et la piraterie, si je n'ai pas deux salaires ?

Will : Ordure !

Sora : Bon, on fait quoi ?

Donald : Que ce soit bien clair : on ne dépensera pas le moindre munnie pour ce type.

Dingo : Pas question ! Il faut l'aider !

Donald : Tu deviens saoulant, Dingo !

Dingo : Et toi tu deviens radin ! … Non, attends, tu l'étais déjà avant.

Sora : C'est vrai que t'es une vraie radasse sur les bords, Donald.

Donald : Quoi ?!

Dingo : Qui conserve son portefeuille dans un coffre fermé à double tour et entouré d'une demi-douzaine de chaînes dans le coffre-fort du Gummi ?

Donald : Simple question de sécurité, même si ça peut être long quand on me demande mes papiers…

Sora : Qui achète sa nourriture déjà périmée et à moitié consommée spécialement pour ne pas avoir à dépenser plus de dix munnies pour faire les courses ?

Donald : Pff… c'est même pas… je veux dire… enfin voilà quoi !

Dingo : Et qui…

Will : Je crois que ça ira.

Jack : T'as quelque chose pour payer ?

Will : J'ai une bague que m'a donnée ma mère sur son lit de mort, elle a une valeur inestimable à mes yeux.

Jack : Ouais, nan, en fait je l'ai déjà. C'est ce truc là, nan ?

Will : QUOI ?! Quand est-ce que t'as…

Jack : Tu paies alors ? J'ai pas toute la journée, moi… enfin, pas toute la nuit. Bref, le temps c'est de l'argent.

Donald : On peut pas te payer en temps ?

Jack : Seulement si tu veux être mon esclave pendant les années à venir…

Dingo : Je vais payer, moi. En argent, je veux dire !

Will : Vraiment ? Merci !

Donald : N'importe quoi…

Sora : Ooh allez, fais pas cette tête ! J'suis sûr qu'on le regagnera bien vite, cet argent !

Dingo : Tenez.

Jack : Mmh… C'est bon, on lève l'ancre !

Will : Quelle arnaque…

Sora : Et où est-ce qu'on va, au juste ?

Donald : J'VAIS TE TUER !

Sora : Aaaah !

Jack : On poursuit le Black Pearl ! Allez, en avant !

Will : …

Jack : J'ai dit « en avant ! »

Will : Ce n'est… pas comme ça qu'on quitte un port. Tu sais naviguer, au moins ?

Jack : Bon, occupe-toi de ça alors. Pendant ce temps là, j'vais me reposer.

Sora : On le paie pour faire quoi, exactement ?

Donald : C'est ça le hic, crétin. On le paie pas, il nous vole.

_Pendant ce temps, ou bien si l'on veut être plus précis, à l'instant précis situé entre l'esquisse du mouvement des lèvres du maître de la Keyblade et la prononciation du mot « exactement », une conversation peu banale s'engageait dans la cabine du capitaine du Black Pearl autour d'une table richement garnie._

Barbirossa : …

Elizabeth : Et pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée, exactement ?

Barbirossa : Médaillon et sacrifice.

Elizabeth : Je vois… enfin non, je ne vois pas du tout, comment ça, « sacrifice » ?

Barbirossa : Ben… un sacrifice.

Elizabeth Evidemment…

Barbirossa : …

_Bon, « conversation » n'est sans doute pas le terme approprié. Des clarifications sont nécessaires quant au dessein de nos amis pirates. Pour coller davantage au caractère du capitaine Barbirossa, pour qui l'énonciation d'une phrase verbale est une souffrance inimaginable, nous partirons du principe qu'un de ses fidèles matelots se tenait à côté de la table depuis le départ et s'occupait de… de… je ne sais pas trop quoi… de nettoyer le sol, de débarrasser la table, de jongler ou de jouer du ukulélé. J'en sais rien, moi. Faites un peu preuve d'imagination, que diable !_

Matelot : En fait c'est bien simple, ma p'tite dame.

Barbirossa : Oui, simple.

Elizabeth : Comment ça ?

Matelot : Nous avons été maudits par la faute d'une chaîne de lettres. La lune révèle notre vraie nature : nous ne sommes plus qu'os et désolation. Ainsi, pour nous débarrasser de cette malédiction, nous devons trouver les 882 lettres qui ont été mises en circulation et sacrifier l'une des personnes qui les a distribuées à leur destinataire.

Elizabeth : Oh mon D…

Matelot : Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi nous devons vous sacrifier, Mlle Turner. Vous travaillez à la Poste…

Elizabeth : Non… non, c'est pas moi ! Mon nom, c'est Elizabeth Swann, j'ai pris l'identité de ce con, mais il m'avait jamais parlé de sacrifice !

Barbirossa : Pas… Turner ?

Matelot : Merde alors, on va pas la sacrifier ?

Elizabeth : Non ! Pitié, je… je sais faire la cuisine, le ménage… Je suis sûr que mes atouts féminins peuvent vous être utiles !

Barbirossa : Tes atouts féminins…

Matelot : Hin hin…

Barbirossa : Mmh…

Matelot : Vous pensez à ce que je pense, Capitaine ?

Barbirossa : Ta gueule, je réfléchis.

Matelot : Ah, c'est pas vraiment à ça que j'pensais…

Barbirossa : Tes atouts féminins… Mmh…

_Mais revenons à nos moutons, bien que les membres de l'équipage n'aient que peu de similitudes avec des mammifères ruminants._

Sora : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant, Will ?

Will : Moi ? Oh, j'étais postier…

Dingo : Postier… quel métier viril… Aaah…

Donald : Ce qu'il faut pas entendre…

Sora : Et cette femme, cette « Elizabeth », tu la connais d'où ?

Will : C'est une longue histoire…

Donald : Écoute, on est sur un bateau. Y a pas un pet de vent et on sait même pas vers où naviguer ! Je pense que t'as largement le temps pour nous expliquer tout ça, et même dans la langue des signes à trois ou quatre reprises !

Will : Je connais Elizabeth depuis que je suis tout petit. Elle et son père m'ont sauvé d'un naufrage. Enfin, d'un naufrage qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes provoqué en nous prenant pour des pirates. Ce qu'on était d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question. Elle m'a pris mon médaillon à ce moment-là en me disant que si je parlais de son vol, elle avouerait à son père que j'étais vraiment un pirate. Alors maintenant, quand ces types ont attaqué Port Royal pour me retrouver et me voler le médaillon, j'ai... disons… paniqué.

Dingo : Ça peut toujours s'arranger, tu sais.

Will : Hein ?

Donald : Fais pas attention, continue.

Will : Ben c'est tout, son père est mort il y a plusieurs mois en s'étouffant avec un raisin sec, alors je ne crains plus rien. Quand j'ai appris que ces types étaient à ma recherche, je lui ai ordonné de prendre mon identité, sinon je déballerais tout à la police. Mais au début, moi je croyais juste qu'ils me voulaient de l'argent ! Je pensais pas qu'ils voulaient m'enlever !

Donald : Je vois… alors si je comprends bien, tu accours à sa rescousse pour te faire enlever à sa place alors que tu lui as fais prendre ton identité justement pour pouvoir rester à Port Royal et te toucher ?

Will : C'était pas pour me toucher, mais… en gros, pour le reste, c'est ça l'idée.

Donald : C'est complètement débile ! T'aurais mieux fait de garder ton argent ! … Et nous, le nôtre !

Sora : T'oublies quelque chose Donald.

Donald : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ?

Sora : On est descendus du Gummi pour vivre des aventures épiques, sauver des femmes en détresses et surtout pour tuer le temps !

Donald : Ben si j'avais su que ça coûtait si cher, de s'occuper, j'aurais été nous trouvé des loisirs plus lucratifs !

Jack : Alors ? On est bientôt arrivés ?

Will : C'est toi le capitaine, non ?

Jack : Oui, mais j'dormais.

Donald : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lunettes que t'as sur le nez ?

Dingo : Et ce truc qui sort de ta bouche ? Une cigarette ?

Jack : Bien plus qu'une cigarette. Ce sont des souvenirs de Las Vegas.

Sora : Las quoi ?

Jack : Rien, c'est sur un autre monde.

Will : Oui, j'oubliais, il a été junkie aussi.

Jack : Ooh ! C'est pas l'Île de la Muerte, là-bas ?

Will : Comment tu le sais ?

Jack : Je reconnais le Black Pearl qui y est amarré.

Donald : Comment tu peux le reconnaître à cette distance ?

Jack : Pourquoi ? Quelle question ! Parce que c'est mon bateau !

Will : Le Black Pearl est ton bateau ?! Tu ne nous aides pas du tout alors, c'est nous qui t'aidons à le retrouver !

Donald : C'est clair, c'est toi qui devrais nous payer, pas l'inverse !

Jack : On essaie tous les deux de sauver quelque chose. Moi, mon bateau, toi ta garce. C'est bien plus important que l'argent, non ?

Will : Oui, mais moi c'est pour soulager ma conscience !

Donald : Si c'est plus important que l'argent, t'as qu'à nous rendre ce qu'on t'a donné

Jack : Oh ! Regardez ! Il y a un poisson, là-bas, dans l'eau !

Will : Rends-nous ce que tu nous as volé !

Jack : Oui, oui, je crois que c'est bien un poisson !

Donald : JE VEUX MES SOUS !

Jack : Quel beau poisson ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un, dis donc !

Donald : Grrr… Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?!

Jack : Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Dingo : C'est pas étonnant que Picsou soit ton oncle, Donald… Et c'est encore moins surprenant que Jack se soit lancé dans la piraterie, vu vos caractères…

Donald : Alors ? Tu vas nous le rendre, cet argent, oui ou non ?

Jack : REGARDEZ ! UNE TORTUE !

Donald : J'en ai marre, on va régler ça d'homme à canard !

_Le bateau ne tarda pas à approcher de la côte, après que le petit contentieux entre Jack et Donald eut été réglé mano a mano. Le temps de panser les blessures du canard, le navire accostait déjà et ses passagers se ruaient dehors._

Sora : Allons-y !

Jack : Ah non non ! Vous ne venez pas, vous !

Donald : Quoi ?

Dingo : Pour quoi on a payé alors ?

Jack : Pour la traversée, bien entendu. Comme promis, je vous ai emmené sur l'Île de la Muerte, maintenant si vous voulez que je sois votre garde du corps à tous, il faut me payer à nouveau…

Will : Quand j'aurais sauvé Elizabeth, tu l'accepteras comme dédommagement ?

Jack : Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant… On y va ! Vous, vous restez là !

Sora : Pfff…

Dingo : J'crois qu'on s'est fait pigeonner.

Donald : Nooon, tu crois ?

Sora : Quel rapiat !

Dingo : On fait quoi alors ?

Donald : On peut rester là et se tourner les pouces, on peut aussi rester là et brûler le bateau pour l'emmerder, nous privant par la même occasion de tout moyen de quitter l'île, on peut également se suicider en se jetant dans l'eau. Mais à mon sens, l'idée la plus sage qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est de les suivre.

Sora : Vu la vitesse à laquelle ils se sont précipités là-dedans, ils doivent déjà être loin.

Donald : Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner ici, suivez-moi !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez-vous, si je reçois suffisamment de reviews pour ce chapitre, je pourrais éventuellement envisager de... oh, je ne sais pas... AVANCER LA PUBLICATION DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE D'UN JOUR, par exemple ! Eh oui, je suis un fou, moi, mais tout dépendra de votre zèles, messieurs dames.


	20. La Reine Elizabeth

_**Chapitre 20 : La Reine Elizabeth**_

_Alors que nos trois héros se décidaient enfin à quitter l'Intercepteur pour rejoindre le repaire des pirates, Jack et Will progressaient rapidement dans les grottes sombres et humides de l'île de la Muerte. Ils parvinrent en une dizaine de minutes de ce qui semblait être le repaire des pirates de Barbirossa. Du moins, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, c'aurait été vraiment idiot de la part du capitaine de ne pas prendre comme repaire une vaste salle, remplie d'or, et proposant un assez large espace pour boire, chanter et organiser des orgies phénoménales (le jour seulement, parce que la nuit les os risquent de s'emmêler). _

Matelot D : Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Matelot B : Vas-y ! Continue comme ça, c'est super !

Coco : COUAAAAC ! Elle est douéééée !

Matelot C : Occupe-toi de la mienne après !

Elizabeth : Hé ! Je peux en faire qu'une seule à la fois, attend ton tour, toi !

Matelot D : Ha ha ! T'aimes ça, hein, petite ?

Matelot B : Euh… T'es con ou quoi ?

Matelot D : Ben qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Matelot C : Personne n'aime coudre.

Elizabeth : Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça… tiens, voilà ta veste.

Matelot A: OH GÉNIAL ! Y A PLUS AUCUN TROU ! ÇA TROUE L'CUL !

Elizabeth : Merci qui ?

Matelot A : Merci, mademoiselle !

Barbirossa : Et pour mon chapeau, ça vient ?

Elizabeth : Oui, oui, je m'en occupe tout de suite !

Matelot B : Z'aviez raison capitaine, c'est rudement pratique d'avoir une femme à bord ! Ses « atouts féminins » vont pas mal nous servir !

Will : On intervient ?

Jack : Attends un peu, je veux voir comment elle peut réussir à remettre ce vieux truc miteux à neuf…

_Mais revenons à nos trois héros qui n'auront malheureusement pas l'opportunité d'assister au spectacle d'une telle maîtrise de la couture._

Sora : Y a rien dans cette grotte, vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien par ici qu'il fallait passer ?

Donald : J'en sais strictement rien, mais continuons quand même.

Dingo : D'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer jusqu'à maintenant, quand des Sans-cœur nous attaquent, c'est qu'on est sur la bonne voie.

_Comme pour appuyer la thèse de Dingo, une demi-douzaine de Sans-cœur surgit de nulle part pour les attaquer. Dans le groupe se trouvaient des Sans-cœur pirates volants, les mêmes qu'ils avaient combattu sur le navire du Capitaine Crochet, preuve irréfutable que si Mère Nature est responsable de la création de ces bestioles, elle commence sérieusement à manquer d'imagination._

Sora : Parfait ! On continue dans cette voie alors !

Donald : D'abord, on se débarrasse de ces saloperies ! Brasier ! Re-brasier !

Dingo : Ils tombent comme des mouches ! On devient vraiment trop fort pour eux !

Sora : Raah ! C'est qu'ils volent haut, ces trucs ! Reviens ! REVIENS, BÂTARD !

Donald : T'as l'air de galérer, nan ?

Sora : On dirait qu'il prend plaisir à me narguer depuis les airs !

Donald : Bon, c'est bien parce que j'ai pitié de toi… Foudre !

Dingo : Dingo-lancer-de-bouclier ! Il est à toi, Sora !

Sora : Salut, toi… tu vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'arrache les ailes ?

Donald : Sadique…

Sora : Je prends ma revanche, c'est tout.

Dingo : Quelqu'un vient… Oh ! Will !

Donald : Où est Jack ?

Sora : Et elle est où, la fille que tu voulais sauver ?

Will : C'est une longue histoire…

Donald : Écoute, on est dans une grotte sombre remplie de pirates et de Sans-cœur qui peuvent nous attaquer à tout moment, t'as certainement pas le temps de tout nous raconter, mais t'as intérêt à le faire quand même, parce que j'veux connaître le fin mot de cette historie !

Will : D'accord, d'accord… Je vais tout vous raconter.

_Plutôt que d'assister au récit ennuyeux de ce qui a amené Will à lâchement abandonner Elizabeth et Jack, retournons quelques minutes en arrière... _

Jack : C'est fou, ça… Le chapeau de Barbirossa est complètement retapé !

Will : Jack, il faut qu'on intervienne avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis et ne la sacrifient…

Jack : Oui, oui bien entendu. T'as l'argent pour ça ?

Will : Qu… quoi ?! Mais je t'ai promis de te vendre Elizabeth, ça te suffit pas ?

Jack : Ben si, ça m'a suffit pour t'accompagner jusqu'ici, mais tu comprends, foncer tête baissée et sauver une vierge en détresse, c'est gratifiant mais c'est rudement risqué, alors…

Will : Oh, va te faire foutre !…

_Will saisit une rame qui traînait là – pour on ne sait quelle raison – et assomma le pirate._

Will : Désolé Jack, mais j'ai plus l'intention de te payer quoi que ce soit !

Elizabeth : Voilà ! Pas d'autres vêtements à repriser ?

Matelot B : Non, mademoiselle !

Pirate C : Dites, mademoiselle... J'ai faim.

Matelot A : Oui, moi aussi !

Elizabeth : Allons, allons, ne faites pas ces têtes là, je vais préparer à manger !

Matelot B : Ouais !

Matelot : Excellent !

Barbirossa : Envie de poisson.

Coco : COUAAAC ! Des graaaaaines !

Elizabeth : Parfait, je vais voir ce que vous avez ramené du Black P… Aaaah !

Matelot A : Ca va mademoiselle ?! T'es tombé derrière le tas de lettres ?

Elizabeth : Aïe… oui, oui, je me suis juste pris les pieds dans ma robe, ça va aller…

Will : Psst…

Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! Toi !

Will : Désolé de t'avoir mis dans une telle galère, mais je suis venu te sauver !

Elizabeth : Me sauver ?! Tu ne manques pas de culot !

Matelot B : Á qui tu parles, mademoiselle ?

Elizabeth : À un rat !

Matelot B : Ah ? Ah.

Matelot C : Je vous l'avais dit que l'île de la Muerte abritait des créatures bizarres… Brrr… des rats qui parlent…

Will : Viens avec moi, je vais te sortir de là !

Elizabeth : Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être sauvée ! Je suis très bien ici ! Ces pirates sont très gentils, ce sont des incompris !

Will : Quoi ?! T'imagine même pas combien ça m'a coûté pour…

Elizabeth : Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre de parler avec toi ! AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! LE RAT VEUT M'ENLEVER !

Will : Merde, tout ça pour ça… Mais je ne partirai pas sans le médaillon !

Elizabeth : AAH ! MON MEDAILLON !

Barbirossa : Attendez…

Elizabeth : Tous sur lui !

Pirates : Yaaah ! Crève !

Barbirossa : Non mais attendez, quoi…

Matelots: Il s'enfuit !

Babirossa : Sa tête m'est familière…

Elizabeth : JE VEUX SA TÊTE SUR UN PLATEAU !

Matelots: Aye aye_, _sir !

Barbirossa : Mais… c'est moi le capitaine…

Matelot A: On sait, on sait, Capitaine Truc, mais ce mec a offensé Mademoiselle Elizabeth, il doit payer… RATTRAPONS-LE !

Will : Donc voilà toute l'histoire. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à être poursuivi par des pirates furieux…

Donald : Je vois… y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne…

Will : Oui ?

Donald : POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT TOUT DE SUITE QU'ILS ÉTAIENT APRÉS TOI ?!

Matelot B : C'est vrai que c'était pas malin, mon gars !

Matelot C : Ferme-là, le canard, ou j'vais devoir resserrer tes liens.

Will : C'est juste que… j'ai couru pendant au moins trois minutes, j'pensais les avoir semé, moi…

Donald : Pff…

Dingo : En tout cas, il est pas mal ce repère ! Plein d'or, plein de coffres…

Sora : L'énorme tas de lettres fait un peu tâche, mais j'imagine qu'on doit s'y habituer…

Elizabeth : Pauvres fous, vous allez regretter de vous être attaqués à moi !

Sora : Mais on était venus te sauver !

Elizabeth : VOUS ÉTIEZ VENUS POUR MON MÉDAILLON !

Will : Oui, aussi… C'était surtout ça, en fait…

Dingo : Alors, cette histoire de bonne conscience, c'était du vent ?

Matelot B : Ho hé ! Chez les pirates, on parle pas du vent comme ça, d'accord ?!

Matelot C : Ouais ! Le vent, c'est cool !

Elizabeth : Faites cuire le canard, il me tarde d'en manger ! Mouahahahaha !

Barbirossa : Mais… j'avais dit que je voulais du poiss…

Elizabeth : J'AI DIT « MOUAHAHAHAHAHA » !

Barbirossa : D'accord, d'accord.

Matelot B : Je vais chercher la marmite, elle devrait être dans ce coff… Attendez, le coffre là-bas, il était pas là avant…

Matelot : Lequel ? Celui-là ? Mmmh…

Matelot D : REGARDEZ ! Il s'est entrouvert !

Matelot A : OUAH ! Y A DE L'OR QUI LUIT DEDANS !

Barbirossa : Méfiez-vous, c'est sans doute un p…

Elizabeth : JE VEUX CET OR !

Matelot D : Oui capitaine ! Hé hé… AAAAAAH !

_Mais à la grande surprise générale, le coffre se referma brutalement sur la main du pirate la tranchant net avant de se lever sur une multitude de petites pattes. Tous étaient abasourdis car sans doute ignoraient-ils jusque là qu'il était possible de faire un clin d'œil Pratchettien encore plus voyant qu'Isthun et son orang-outan bibliothécaire._

Pirate A : Ma main ! MA MAIN ! J'ressens plus la douleur à cause de la malédiction mais merde quoi, elle avait une valeur sentimentale !

Barbirossa : J'vous l'avais dit…

Elizabeth : Tous sur ce coffre !

Pirates : Oui, chef ! Yaaaah !

Donald : Profitons du chaos pour nous enfuir !

Sora : Génial, ce coffre ! J'veux le même !

Dingo : Je me demande ce qu'il est venu faire ici…

Will : Donald a raison, en tout cas ! Allons-nous en ! J'ai réussi à défaire la corde qui me retenait, dès que je vous libère, on s'enfuit à toute allure !

Matelot B : Prenez-le par la gauche !

Matelot C : Aaaah ! Il est partout ! Enfin façon de parler, quoi !

Matelot A : Comment il arrive à nous faire ça ?! 'Y a même pas de rayons de lune ! On devrait être invincibles !

Matelot B : MON PIED GAUCHE ! MON PIEG G… Ah non, fausse alerte les mecs, ce n'est que le droit.

Barbirossa : Bande de crétins…

Elizabeth : Êtes-vous prêts à donner votre vie pour votre reine ?!

_Tandis que le coffre continuait de massacrer les pirates en leur arrachant chacun une quelconque partie de leur anatomie, nos amis prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou. Cette fois-ci, ils gagnèrent l'Intercepteur sans prendre de pause pour papoter._

Matelot B : Regardez ! Les prisonniers s'enf… Aaargh ! Saloperie de coffre ! Cette oreille était un cadeau de ma mère ! Comme le reste de mon corps, d'ailleurs !

_Et après une course effrénée, nos quatre pirates en herbe parvinrent jusqu'au bateau par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Intercepteur s'éloignait des côtes, laissant là Elizabeth, les pirates, le coffre et… Jack._

Jack : Ouaaah ! J'ai bien dormi, moi !

Barbirossa : Jack ?

Jack : Que… oh zut.

Matelot B : Dès qu'on en a fini avec ce truc, on s'occupera de toi !

Jack : Oh, mais c'est mon coffre !

Matelot D : Ton coffre ?! Où est-ce que t'as déniché une saloperie pareille, ordure ?!

Jack : Oh, ça se trouve assez facilement sur une île plutôt éloignée… C'est fait en ébène intellectuel.

_Le coffre, après avoir aperçu son maître, cessa étripage et démembrement pour se jeter dans ses bras. On aurait presque pu l'entendre ronronner, s'il avait été doté de cordes vocales._

Jack : Bon, bon, bon, combien vous me payez pour que je ne lâche pas mon coffre sur vous ?

Barbirossa : Voyons-voi…

Elizabeth : Tu gagneras quelques minutes de ta vie !

Jack : C'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais, mais allons bon…

Elizabeth : Et ces minutes seront consacrées à la torture !

Jack : Ah.

Barbirossa : Allons, les vrais pirates ne pratiquent pas la tort…

Elizabeth : LA-FERME, TOI !

Barbirossa : Mais… mais enfin…

Coco : COUAAAAC ! « Tu peux pas test », capitaine !

Barbirossa : Quoi ?

Matelot B : Quelques fois, Coco dit des trucs incompréhensibles, faut pas chercher plus loin…

Jack : Bon, on a bien rigolé, ha ha ha. C'est la fête, tout ça, mais vous me libérez quand, exactement ?

Elizabeth : Donnez-moi des cordes, nous allons l'attacher.

Jack : M'attacher ? T'as des drôles de lubies toi ! Dire que j'étais parti pour t'avoir en guise de salaire, j'ai bien fait de me faire capturer ! Mmh ? Non, attends… Recule !

Donald : Nous voilà loin de cette foutue île !

Will : Des regrets ?

Sora : Un peu oui… Un jour, alors qu'on était sur la plage avec Riku et Kairi…

Will : Je voulais dire… est-ce que vous regrettez de les avoir laissés là-bas ?

Donald : Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'on regrette d'avoir laissé un voleur et une traîtresse là où ils le méritent ?

Dingo : Tant que tu as pu revenir avec nous, tout va bien, mon beau Will !

Will : Oui, euh… é… évidemment…

Sora : … mais merde quoi, si j'avais pas été me baigner à ce moment là, c'est MOI qui les aurais trouvé, ces cinquante munnies ! C'est pas juste !

Donald : Ouais, ouais, c'est vraiment super trop regrettable. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Will : Je sais pas trop, mais je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas s'approcher de mon médaillon.

Sora : Ton médaillon en or ? Pourquoi ils en ont après ce truc ?

Will : Je crois que c'est parce que dedans, il y a un morceau de papier.

Donald : Evidemment, ça semble logique, le papier est teeeellement plus précieux que l'or.

Sora : Ben c'est pas logique alors.

Donald : IRONIE !

Sora : Ah.

Will : Mon père était postier avant moi, avant qu'il devienne pirate et qu'on se fasse couler. Un jour, alors qu'il distribuait le courrier, comme chaque matin…

Donald : Ça promet d'être une histoire passionnante.

Will : … Il a trouvé une lettre qui se démarquait des autres par une calligraphie superbe. Il l'a gardée et a cherché la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Sora : Jusque là, c'est pas très intéressant, mais continue quand même.

Dingo : Ne l'écoute pas, Willou, moi je suis toute ouïe !

Will : Il se trouve que cette personne était ma mère.

Sora : Mais il est con, il connaissait pas l'écriture de sa propre femme ?

Donald : Espèce de crétin ! Ils se connaissaient pas encore, à ce moment-là !

Will : Merci Donald. Bref, cette lettre a une forte valeur sentimentale pour eux alors ils l'ont enfermée dans un médaillon en faux or, et me l'ont donnée pour me montrer leur amour.

Dingo : Et Elizabeth t'avait pris ce médaillon, après t'avoir recueilli, en croyant que l'or était vrai ?

Will : Voilà.

Donald : Merde, c'est pas le Black Pearl là-bas ?

Sora : Si, et il va drôlement vite !

Will : Selon Jack, c'est le meilleur bateau au monde !

Dingo : Je me demande s'il est à bord…

Donald : La question qu'il faut se poser, c'est : s'il est à bord, en combien de morceaux est-il ?

Will : Je pense qu'ils veulent le garder vivant.

Donald : Pour quoi faire ?

Dingo : Peut-être pour l'échanger ?

Sora : Ah non ! Qu'ils se le gardent, leur rapiat ! Moi j'en veux pas !

Donald : Idem.

Dingo : Il est vachement proche là, le Black Pearl…

Donald : Merde, on dirait qu'ils se préparent à nous aborder.

Elizabeth : Á l'abordage !

Pirates : Pour notre reeeeeine !

Barbirossa : Et je fais quoi, moi ?

Coco : COUAAAAAC ! Tu restes là et tu te touuuuches !

Barbirossa : Mais… mais j'ai pas envie…

Elizabeth : Tiens, prends cette robe et va la recoudre.

Barbirossa : Mais c'est toi… enfin vous, qui savez recoudre, pas m…

Elizabeth : NE DISCUTE PAS ! A présent, tu t'occuperas de recoudre, de faire la cuisine et de donner à manger au perroquet !

Coco : COUAAAAAAC ! Content de bosser avec toi, partenaaaaaire !

Barbirossa : Ouais, ouais, moi aussi Coco…

Donald : Brasier ! Foudre ! Merde, ils sont trop nombreux !

Sora : Et pas de lune pour nous filer un coup de main ! On est mal, là !

Will : Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Qu'on se fasse tuer sans rien faire ?

Dingo : J'ai une idée !

Sora : Vas-y, dis toujours !

Dingo : On peut les balancer par-dessus bord ! Ils sont peut-être immortels, mais ils pourraient bien couler !

Donald : Pas con, à défaut de reposer en paix, ils nous foutront la paix.

Sora : Yaaaah !

Dingo : Allez ! Dans l'eau !

Pirate : Aaaaaah nooon !

Matelot : Ma reine ! Il faut qu'on batte en retraite !

Elizabeth : Le médaillon est à moi, immonde pourceau ! Rends-le-moi !

Will : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Enfin, j'aimerais éviter de mourir quand même…

Elizabeth : Raaah !

Jack : Hé ! C'est vous qui criez comme ça depuis toute à l'heure ?

Sora : Jack ? Merde, t'es pas encore mort ?

Elizabeth : Tais-toi, pirate !

Donald : Vous gênez pas pour l'achever, mademoiselle…

Jack : Bon écoutez, j'vous fais un prix. Pour 500 pièces d'argent, je vous laisse me délivrer, ça vous va ?

Donald : Tu rêves !

Will : On ne te délivrerait pas même si toi tu nous payais !

Jack : D'accord, disons 450 pièces d'argent. C'est une affaire en or ! Enfin… en argent, mais ça vaut le coup quand même ! Je prends aussi vos « munnies », là, si vous avez rien d'autre !

Sora : T'as rien écouté ou quoi ?

Dingo : Attention, les pirates attaquent à nouveau !

Will : Il faut qu'on se tire de là, je vais à la barre de gouvernail !

Matelot B : Donnez-nous le médaillon !

Dingo : Jamais !

Donald : Ne soyons pas si catégoriques… vous avez quoi à offrir en échange ?

Elizabeth : JE LES VEUX MORTS ! MORTS !

Donald : Bon. J'imagine que c'est la fin des négociations, dans ce cas ?

Matelot C : Emparez-vous d'eux !

Sora : Merde ! Ils nous ont encerclés !

Dingo : On est mal, là !

Donald : Non mais vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir négocier ?

Elizabeth : Misérables ! Vous paierez cet affront !

Matelot B : C'est bien vrai, ça !

Matelot A : La colère d'Elizabeth la Grande s'abattra sur vous !

Sora : Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Elizabeth : Votre mort, inconscients que vous êtes !

Will : Relâchez-les ! Sinon je tire !

Matelot D : Il a une arme ! Et il la pointe vers nous !

Matelot B : Et alors ? On est immortels !

Will : C'est vrai, vous êtes invincibles… mais moi non !

Elizabeth : Et ?

Will : Je suis Will Turner, et je travaille à la Poste !

Barbirossa : Qu… quoi ?!

Will : Si je meurs, vous resterez des squelettes immondes à tout jamais !

Matelot A : C'est… c'est pas vrai ! Notre Reine a dit que j'étais pas un squelette immonde !

Matelot C : C'est vrai, ça ! Elle nous aime pour ce qu'on est !

Matelot D : Et parce qu'on est un équipage de mort-vivants terrifiants et imbattables à ses ordres, aussi…

Barbirossa : Pas si vite, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'ent…

Elizabeth : Suicide-toi, déchet !

Will : Désolé les gars, ça a pas marché comme prévu…

Donald : Hum… Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Will : J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

Donald : Crétin, n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un parmi nos ennemis que tu peux menacer au lieu de penser à te tuer ? Quelqu'un qui n'est PAS invincible ?

Will : Hein ? Oh ! Elizabeth ! Libère mes amis si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Elizabeth : Que… Tu oses pointer cette chose sur moi, être inférieur ?!

Will : Ouais, et j'hésiterai pas à tirer, garce !

Matelot B : Il faut faire quelque chose ! Si notre Reine meurt, nous sommes perdus !

Barbirossa : Hum !

Matelot C : Nous devons la protéger à tout prix !

Barbirossa : Si je puis me permettre…

Matelot A : Nous n'avons personne pour la remplacer !

Barbirossa : Comment dire…

Coco : COUAAAAAAC ! J'ai la daaaaaaaalle !

Barbirossa : Je… oui Coco, j'arrive…

Elizabeth : Parfait, je libérerai tes amis ! Mes sujets, relâchez le pirate !

Jack : Ha ha ! Enfin liiiibre !

Will : Quoi ? Mais… mais non !

Donald : Il a dit « nos amis », pourquoi vous le relâchez aussi ?!

Jack : Bien, vous me devrez donc chacun une centaine de piécettes à notre retour. Ca vous va ?

Dingo : On s'est fait avoir !

Pat : Ha ha ha ! Pas si vite ! Allez-y, mes Sans-cœur !

Sora : …

Elizabeth : …

Will : …

Coco : …

Barbirossa : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Pat : Oh, vous savez je… je me promenais et puis… je vous ai vu, de loin…

Matelot B : Au milieu de l'océan ?

Pat : Bon d'accord, je l'avoue ! J'étais caché dans le Black Pearl et j'attendais l'occasion de vous aider pour vous prouver ma valeur ! Vous allez voir, grâce à mes Sans-cœur, ces idiots ne s'échapperont pas !

Donald : Génial, voilà la cavalerie !

Sora : Superbe diversion Pat, on s'occupe du reste !

Dingo : Continue comme ça, je suis sûr qu'ils ne se doutent de rien !

Pat : Mais… mais c'est pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez à faire de moi un… Aaaah !

Matelot B : Il s'est enfui en plongeant dans l'eau…

Matelot C : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ô Reine ?

Elizabeth : Laissez-le, il finira noyé…

Sora : Merde, on est mal, là… Will ! Menace-la encore en lui ordonnant de reprendre Jack !

Will : Euh… j'aimerais bien, moi, mais quand ce Pat est arrivé j'ai sursauté en faisant tomber mon arme dans l'eau…

Donald : Mais t'es pas doué, toi !

Dingo : Je t'interdis de parler de mon Will comme ça !

Elizabeth : Vous continuerez cette conversation sans intérêt dans la cale de votre pitoyable navire !

Sora : Cool ! Vous nous laissez partir, alors ?

Elizabeth : Ah ! Ne sois pas si idiot, sous-être ! Vous serez attachés dans la cale. Lorsqu'il explosera, vous partirez en fumée !

Sora : J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Matelot B : Excellente idée, ô Reine !

Matelot A : Oui ! Vous êtes la meilleure !

Barbirossa : Mais… les gars, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait à nos ennemis…

Matelot A : T'es qui, toi ?

Matelot B : Ça doit être un nouveau…

Barbirossa : Mais… mais je suis votre capit…

Matelot D : Hé, le bleu ! Va nourrir Coco !

Barbirossa : Je… d'accord…

Elizabeth : Allez ! Ligotez-les !

_Quelques instants plus tard, l'Intercepteur voguait fièrement vers sa destruction.__ À s__on bord, l'angoisse d'une mort certaine liait cinq individus... ainsi qu'une corde. _

Will : La sale p… ! Elle m'a repris le médaillon !

Sora : J'imagine qu'on trouvera un moyen de se sortir de là, comme toujours…

Will : J'en doute. Je crois qu'on est cuits…

Jack : Vous avez pensé à votre salut ? Il est temps de laver vos péchés, vous savez… si vous me donnez le reste de vos sous, Dieu pourrait se montrer très indulgent…

Will : Jack, je te rappelle que l'avarice est un péché…

Donald : Et puis depuis quand on peut s'improviser prêtre ?!

Will : Je t'avais bien dit que son amour de la piraterie ne durerait pas longtemps…

Dingo : Will… Avant de mourir, je voudrais te dire… Oh Will, je t'aime !

Will : Qu… je… euh…

Donald : Moi aussi je voudrais dire quelque chose, à propos de tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec vous à jouer les aventuriers… Au début je croyais que ce serait cool, mais c'est vraiment devenu saoulant au bout d'un moment. Je pensais qu'en restant dans le Gummi à rien foutre ça irait mieux, mais même pas, j'ai toujours envie de me plaindre. J'en suis parvenu à une conclusion, le sens de ma vie, je pense que si je suis sûr né, c'était pour être un rabat-joie. Alors pour marquer le coup, j'ai décidé de mourir en rabat-joie. Je le dis donc sans honte : ça fait me les brise de mourir ici à vos côtés.

Sora : …

Jack : …

Dingo : Oui, donc… euh… Will ? Ta réponse ?

Will : C… Comment dire, tu n'es pas vraiment mon… mon…

Donald : Non mais franchement, je suis le seul à avoir trouvé la lucidité dans mes derniers instants ? Sora, c'est quoi le sens de ta vie ?  
Sora : Hein ? Euh… de gauche à droite ? Non, sérieusement, j'en sais rien.

Donald : Toi t'en rates pas une hein, même aux frontières de la mort... C'est pas une blague pareille qui va nous aider…

Sora : Hé ! J'y peux rien si j'arrive pas à dramatiser !

Donald : Qui vit dans la connerie, meurt dans la connerie.

Jack : Tu l'as dit ! Bon, sur ce j'vais aux toilettes, moi.

Sora : Ouais, ouais d'acc… QUOI ?!

Donald : Qu'est ce que tu… enfin… comment tu t'es débarrassé de ces liens ?

Jack : Je sais pas, j'ai fait ça naturellement moi… Je compte aller voir du côté des réserves de nourritures, vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

Donald : On voudrait surtout que tu nous détaches, ouais !

Jack : Que je vous détache, hein ?

Sora : Non, ne me dis pas que…

Jack : Combien tu serais prêt à offrir ?

Donald : Je… Merde ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAAAAAAIS ! JE TE HAIS DE TOUT MON ÊTRE ! NREURAARARUhrrrhrbbrlrbrlrlaaaaaah !

_Après d'âpres négociations, Sora et ses compagnons se séparèrent à contrecœur de leurs munnies. C'est donc un Donald bouillant de rage que l'on vit apparaître sur le pont de l'Intercepteur, sur lequel trônaient plusieurs barils de poudre qui n'allaient pas tarder à exploser._

Sora : Si on se débarrasse pas de ces trucs, j'donne pas cher de notre peau !

Jack : Pas cher ? Les économies que tu viens de m'offrir pour ton sauvetage me disent le contraire…

Donald : La ferme, toi ! N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie !

Dingo : Dépêchons-nous de jeter ces barils à l'eau !

_La situation fut promptement maîtrisée, et les barils de poudre se retrouvèrent dans l'océan pendant que l'Intercepteur faisait voile vers l'Île de la Muerte._

Donald : Attends, attends ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on retourne là-bas, au juste ?

Dingo : C'est vrai ça, c'est rempli de pirates immortels ! Et puis et cette femme est odieuse ! Enfin j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas s'attendre à grand-chose d'autre venant d'une femme…

Will : Vous avez vu vous-mêmes ce qu'elle est devenue ! Un jour ou l'autre, elle va essayer de s'emparer du monde, elle en est capable ! On doit l'en empêcher !

Sora : Oui enfin bon, on n'est pas concernés, nous…

Will : Qui sait ? Elle pourrait peut-être même s'en prendre à la galaxie !

Dingo : Je dois avouer qu'elle risquerait de poser problème…

Donald : Pfff… Et on a déjà notre lot de mégalomanes dans l'univers…

Will : Vous êtes donc d'accord pour dire qu'on doit mettre un terme à sa dictature !

Sora : Bon, on y va alors…

Jack : Parfait ! Alors pour mes tarifs, ce sera 150 munnies par person… Hein ?! NOON ! PAS DANS L'EAU ! AAAAAAH !

Dingo : Euh… Willounet, tu crois qu'il va réussir à suivre le bateau à la nage ?

Will : J'espère que non.

Jack : REVENEZ ! JE DÉCONNAIS ! UN TARIF DE GROUPE, ÇA VOUS VA ?! NON ?! JE VOUS LAISSE Y RÉFLÉCHIR !

_Les côtes de l'Île de la Muerte furent bientôt en vue. Peu après, nos quatre pirates en herbe firent terre avec hâte pour se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Ou plutôt dans la gueule de la louve blonde sans pitié dorénavant à la tête de l'équipage du Black Pearl. Quant à Barbirossa, son sort était scellé._

Barbirossa : Personne ne passe, compris ?

Donald : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Barbirossa : Surveillance de porte.

Sora : C'est pourri comme boulot, ça !

Dingo : J'entends les autres faire la fête, pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas invité ?

Barbirossa : C'est toujours les nouveaux qui surveillent l'entrée.

Donald : Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

Barbirossa : Bizutage.

Will : Mais t'es loin d'être nouveau pourtant…

Barbirossa : Y m'ont oublié. Y croient que j'suis nouveau.

Sora : C'est ballot… Bon allez, laisse-nous passer, maintenant.

Barbirossa : Non.

Donald : Tout le monde se contrefout de toi, depuis que cette femme a pris ta place. Qu'est-ce que t'espère prouver en nous empêchant d'aller exterminer tes potes ?

Barbirossa : …

Sora : En plus, si on tue cette blonde, tu pourras peut-être reprendre ta place…

Barbirossa : Mmmh… D'accord, j'ouvre.

Matelot A : Ouaaaaais ! Wouhou !

Matelot D : Yeaah ! C'est la fête !

Sora : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Donald : Quelle horreur, on dirait une orgie de drogués à l'ecstasy mais en encore plus malsain !

Elizabeth : Tous avec moi, mes sujets !

Matelots : Et on fait tourner les servieeeettes !

Elizabeth : Je ne vous entends pas, pourceaux !

Matelots : ON FAIT TOURNER LES SERVIETTES !

Matelot A : Ô Reine ! Nous manquons de jus d'orange !

Elizabeth : Alors attaquez les stocks de grenadine !

Donald : Mon Dieu…

Sora : Ca a dégénéré à ce point là ?

Barbirossa : C'est au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. J'ai cru voir un baril de Champomy en arrivant.

Will : On doit mettre un terme à tout ça.

Elizabeth : Comment ?! VOUS ?! Que faites-vous ici ?!

Sora : Ha ! Il en faut plus qu'une explosion de bateau pour nous tuer !

Elizabeth : Vraiment ? Nous allons voir si avec une douzaine de sabres plantés dans votre corps, ce sera suffisant !

Sora : Euh… Pas besoin, je suis sûr que ça marchera pas, alors pourquoi tester ? C'est une perte de t…

Elizabeth : TOUS SUR EUX !

Sora : Aaah !

Donald : On y arrivera jamais, sans rayon de lune !

Dingo : J'ai peut-être une idée…

_Pour appuyer ses propos, Dingo lança son bouclier de toutes ses forces vers le haut de la grotte, et un bloc de la paroi s'écroula. À présent, les rayons de la Lune éclairaient le repère des pirates, et ceux-ci, menaçants, semblaient narguer les pirates l'air de dire « Z'êtes bien niqués, maintenant, hein ? »._

Pirate B : Aaah ! Il… Il faut fuir !

Pirate A : Je tiens à la vie, moi !

Elizabeth : La fuite n'est pas une option, lâches !

Pirate D : Nous prenons congé, ô Reine !

Pirate C : Ce fut un plaisir de vous vénérer !

Elizabeth : REVENEZ, COUARDS !

Will : Rends-moi mon médaillon !

Elizabeth : Raaaah ! Tiens attrape-le, gueux !

Will : Voilà ! Le papier devrait toujours être… Qu... quoi ?! Il n'y a plus rien !

Elizabeth : Oui, j'ai enlevé le morceau de papier qu'il y avait dedans. C'était totalement inutile.

Will : N… non… Pourquoi…

Barbirossa : Pleurnichard.

Donald : Pour info, le papier en question, c'est la dernière lettre qu'il vous fallait pour lever la malédiction.

Barbirossa : Bouhouhou…

Dingo : Allons, allons, il ne faut pas pleurer pour si peu…

Jack : Me revoilà !

Will : Toi ?! Comment ?!

Jack : Ben j'ai nagé. Puis j'ai marché. Et me voilà ! Dites donc, vous me devez des dommages et intérêts, vous !

Barbirossa : Jack…

Jack : Oui ?

Barbirossa : Le Black Pearl est à toi.

Jack : Ben je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te le reprendre.

Barbirossa : Oui, enfin… je veux dire… Je te le laisse, tu peux l'avoir…

Jack : Il n'est pas assez bien pour monsieur ?

Barbirossa : C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… J'en ai marre de la piraterie, j'suis trop vieux pour ces conneries. J'vais essayer d'intégrer un cirque et de devenir connu. Ensuite je me trouverai une femme et j'aurais trois gosses, deux garçons et une fille. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me ranger.

Jack : Bien, bien… désolé, je n'organiserai pas de pot de départ, ça coûte trop cher.

Barbirossa : Ouais, ouais. Bon, moi j'y vais.

Elizabeth : Attends, immonde barbu ! Tu… tu dois te battre pour protéger ta reine !

Dingo : Trop tard, il est parti !

Donald : T'es toute seule maintenant !

Sora : Ouais, prépare-toi à avoir mal ! Très mal !

Elizabeth : Ha ! Vous me sous-estimez !

Will : Il est temps de payer pour tes crimes ! J'espère que tu regrettes tout ce que t'as fait !

Elizabeth : Je n'ai aucune leçon de morale à recevoir d'un personnage sans caractère !

Will : Quoi ? Un… un personnage sans caractère ?

Dingo : C'est méchant, ça !

Elizabeth : Exactement ! J'ai pu vous observer lors de nos précédentes rencontres. Ce jeune homme est complètement idiot, ce canard est un rabat-joie faussement intellectuel, cette espèce de chien est gay comme un phoque, et le pirate qui te suit partout est l'avarice incarnée. Mais toi, tu n'as aucun fond, aucune personnalité. Tu es… CREUX !

Will : Je… enfin je…

Elizabeth : Ta banalité est affligeante, tu tentes de combler ce vide de ton identité en tentant de pencher en faveur de la justice et du bien, mais c'est peine perdue !

Donald : Je suis d'accord pour dire que je suis un vrai salaud, mais celle-là, elle est d'un tout autre niveau…

Will : Ce… ce n'est… pas vrai…

Elizabeth : Même ce coffre qui a attaqué mon équipage tantôt avait plus de caractère que toi, pathétique vermine ! Et pourtant, quel coffre repoussant il était !

Jack : Eh ! T'insulte pas mon coffre, d'accord ?

Elizabeth : Et pourquoi pas ?!

Sora : Parce qu'il est derrière toi ?

Donald : Et parce qu'il n'a pas l'air content ?

Elizabeth : Que… Non ! Je… Je ne voulais pas… enfin…

Jack : Allez, coffrounet, ATTAQUE !

Elizabeth : AAAAAAH !

Sora : Ouah ! Il l'a gobée !

Elizabeth : Aaah sortez-moi de là ! C'est horrible !

Will : Elle a réussi à entrer dedans ? Elle est plus grande que le coffre !

Jack : Oui, je crois qu'il peut contenir beaucoup plus de choses que son apparence ne laisse penser, je sais pas trop comment ça se fait, mais je ne me pose pas trop la question…

Elizabeth : Il y a… des bras et des jambes coupées ainsi que… oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne me dites pas que…

Jack : Tout seul, sur l'océan, à bord d'un navire sans toilettes… On fait avec ce qu'on a, hein…

Dingo : Beurk, c'est ignoble…

Donald : Elle a arrêté de crier.

Will : Elle a dû s'évanouir.

Jack : Elle va devoir s'y habituer, à sa nouvelle maison, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de la faire sortir.

Will : En tout cas, tout rentre dans l'ordre…

Jack : Oui, d'ailleurs il serait temps de me payer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Donald : Oui, bien entendu…

Dingo : Donald ?!

Sora : Tu vas vraiment le payer ?

Jack : Pourquoi il ne me paierait pas ?

Donald : Ben ça me paraît tout à fait naturel de… FOUDRE ! BRASIER ! Vas-y, Will !

Will : Espèce de salaud, où est-ce que tu caches notre argent ?!

Jack : Argh… Je... je…

Donald : Réponds !

Will : Tu joues les fortes têtes ?!

Sora : On va les laisser s'en occuper je crois.

Dingo : C'est sûr que je ne serai pas contre le fait de récupérer ce qu'il nous a volé, mais vous y allez un peu fort…

Jack : J'ai… j'ai rien volé, vous me l'avez offert de bon cœur…

Donald : Ferme-la et parle !

Dingo : Allons, ne sois pas si dur avec lui.

Will : Parle, Jack ! Ou on te fera souffrir !

Dingo : Oh, Will ! Que tu es viril quand tu parles de torture ! PARLE, JACK !

Jack : D'accord, d'accord… Tout est dans ce sac, le voilà…

Donald : Parfait ! Tu vois que tu peux être coopératif, quand tu veux ?

Dingo : C'est un bien gros sac, dépêchons-nous de… Oh !

Will : Pourquoi est-ce que ça brille ?

Sora : Oh merde…

Donald : Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que…

Sora : Ma Keyblade commence à bouger toute seule, ça doit être ça…

Donald : A… attends au moins qu'on ait sorti notre thune ! Vite, grouillez-vous, vous autres !

Sora : Aaaah ! Trop tard, la serrure est apparue dans les nuages ! Naaan… Arrête de bouger, saloperie de Keybl… Raaah ! Non !

Will : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de serrure ?

Dingo : Un phénomène inexplicable qui nous arrive partout où on va. Apparemment, l'objet auquel on attache le plus d'importance se transforme en serrure que Sora doit sceller avec sa clé géante.

Will : Je vois le genre…

Donald : Ça, ça m'étonnerait… Nous-mêmes, on n'y comprend rien.

Will : Certes… Mais une chose est sûre : on ne reverra jamais notre argent !

Jack : Vous voyez ? J'aurais mieux fait de le garder, mon sac !

Donald : La ferme, toi ! Ça serait pas arrivé si tu ne nous avais pas dépouillés !

Jack : Ah oui, pas faux.

Sora : Pff… Plus rien ne nous retient ici, j'imagine…

Will : Vous partez ?

Donald : Ouais, on commence un peu à en avoir marre de ce monde là…

Dingo : Crois-moi Will, moi je n'en aurais jamais marre de toi !

Will : Je vous raccompagne avec l'Intercepteur ?

Sora : Ca ira, on peut monter dans notre vaisseau Gummi d'à peu près n'importe où.

Will : Ah bon… Á bientôt, dans ce cas.

Donald : C'est ça, à plus.

_Les poches vides mais la tête pleine de souvenirs inoubliables, nos amis s'empressèrent de monter à bord du Gummi pour se livrer une fois de plus à leur activité préférée : scruter au loin dans l'espace le moindre signe d'une planète habitée dans le dessein d'échapper à la vie monotone à bord du Gummi._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez vous que dans le monde, toutes les 2 min 53, un enfant sort de chez le coiffeur avec une coupe mulet. Il ne tient qu'à vous de lutter contre cette atrocité en postant vos reviews sur cette parodie. Ensemble, nous pouvons y mettre fin.


	21. This is Christmas

_**Chapitre 21 : This is Christmas**_

_Un épais brouillard dissimulait la lune cette nuit-là, dans la Ville d'Halloween. Tout présageait une nuit toute à fait ordinaire : les corbeaux croassaient, les crapauds coassaient et les moustiques s'infiltraient par effraction chez les honnêtes gens pour les délester de leur sang._

_La réalité était toute autre. Jack Skellington errait, insomniaque et déprimé, dans les bois qui jalonnaient la ville lorsqu'il fit une découverte qui allait bouleverser le cours des deux prochains chapitres de cette parodie._

Jack : Une porte ? Une porte en forme de sapin ? Et ce, à même le tronc d'un... sapin ? C'est un sapin dans un sapin donc. Une mise en abyme pareille... est-ce que... je suis en train de rêver ? Ce rêve trouve-t-il ses fondements dans mon mal-être, lié de façon inconsciente à une frustration d'origine sexuelle de mon enfance, associée à un sapin ?

_Mais_ _Jack était loin de se douter que cette porte en forme de sapin était parfaitement réelle , ou que les rêves ne trouvent pas nécessairement leurs racines dans un complexe de l'enfance lié au père, à la mère ou à un quelconque cheval, n'en déplaise à certains. Poussé par sa curiosité ainsi que par une petite brise fraîche, il ouvrit cette porte qui le menait vers l'inconnu, puis se laissa porter par ce qui s'avérera être « la magie de Noël ». _

Sora : Allez, Dingo ! Avoue-le ! La citrouille sur mon front, ça a de la gueule !

Dingo : Je... en fait... Oh regardez ! Un panneau !

Sora : Je prends ça pour un « Oui, Sora, t'es trop classe ». Donald, ton avis ?

Donald : On s'en fout.

Dingo : Donald est en momie, et moi en zombie, comme au bon vieux temps !

Donald : Ouais, j'ai pu retrouver les déguisements qu'on avait la dernière fois.

Sora : Des déguisements ? C'est pas ta magie qui nous a fringués comme ça ?

Donald : Bien sûûûûr ! Ma magie a un diplôme de haute couture : elle nous a fait ces frasques sur-mesure avec ses petites mimines ! Réfléchis un peu, Sora !

Sora : Alors ça vient d'où, tout ça, au départ ?

Donald : On les avait emmenés sur le Gummi au début de notre aventure, pour fêter ça entre nous si jamais on n'était pas revenus le jour fatidique. Pour ce qui est de ton costume, à la base, c'était celui de Pluto.

Sora : Ça explique les poils dans les manches... En tout cas, je savais pas qu'on fêtait Halloween ailleurs qu'ici…

Dingo : Un jour, la culture de ce monde-ci a un peu filtré vers le château Disney. Le roi Mickey, à l'époque, a tout de suite vu le filon à exploiter.

Sora : Faire peur aux gens, un filon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y gagner ?

Donald : Hein ? Tu veux dire que faire peur aux autres, c'est le but d'Halloween ?!

Dingo : Ah oui tiens, maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est plutôt à ça que ça ressemble, ici...

Sora : Ben oui... J'veux dire, c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre en venant dans ce monde pour la première fois, en tout cas.

Dingo : Moi, j'ai toujours cru que la tradition consistait à faire du porte à porte en cosplay et à manger des bonbons.

Donald : Voilà, c'est ça l'esprit d'Halloween ! Pff... « Faire peur »... 'Y a que sur ce monde de tarés qu'on pourrait…

Sora : AAAH ! UN MOUCHOIR VOLANT !

Dingo : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE Ç... Ah mais non, c'est juste Zéro.

Sora : Zéro ? Ah oui tiens : il a des yeux, une bouche, un nez et des oreilles démesurées. Mais ça reste un mouchoir qui flotte, vous savez... Vous connaissez beaucoup d'êtres vivants qui ressemblent à un Kleenex pris dans un courant d'air ?

Donald : Premièrement, Sora, Zéro est le chien de Jack Skellington.

Dingo : Et puis ce n'est pas VRAIMENT un être vivant, puisque c'est un chien fantôme.

Sora : Jack… Skellington ? Ouais, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ça fait vraiment un moment qu'on est pas venus ici, hein ?

Donald : En effet… Ca fait un bail. En tout cas, si je me souviens bien, la direction dans laquelle Zéro va, c'est la place de la ville.

Dingo : Suivons-le, alors !

_Une fois sur place, le groupe constata que le monde lugubre n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Tandis qu'ils se remémoraient les souvenirs de leur précédente visite, une ombre filait dans la nuit étoilée. Levant les yeux, ils virent une silhouette se profiler, claire et distincte, éclairée par une lune resplendissante._

Donald : Tiens, un pigeon.

Dingo : Je savais pas qu'il y en avait ici...

Sora : C'est mauvais signe, en tout cas. Faites bien attention à où vous marchez, ces lascars n'ont aucune notion de Water Closet.

_Peu après ces conseils avisés, une autre silhouette occupa le champ de vision aérien du groupe. Nos trois comparses eurent cependant davantage de soucis à identifier cet intrus enveloppé par les ténèbres._

Sora : Juste un autre pigeon.

Donald : Non, ça ressemble plus à un traineau tiré par des rennes volants.

Sora : Oui, ou une variante du pigeon.

Dingo : C'est Jack !

Donald : Planquez vos bourses, et ce que ce soit bien clair : PERSONNE NE LUI DONNE D'ARGENT !

Dingo : Euh… non, l'autre Jack.

Donald : Ah, lui. Excuse-moi, j'ai… j'ai paniqué. Ce pirate va hanter mon portefeuille pour un moment…

Sora : Ha ha… Oooh Donald ! Fais gaffe ! Un Jack derrière toi !

Donald : T'AURAS PAS MON ARGENT, RADASSE ! Hein ? Mais y a personne ! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ! FOUDRE !

Sora : Aaaaarrgh !

Dingo : Oh non, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas sonné, comme l'autre coup…

Sora : Aaaaïe… Aucun risque, j'suis immunisé, maintenant.

Donald : Tu veux que je te sorte d'autres sorts, qu'on rigole ?!

Sora : Libre à toi de gâcher tes MP… mais… euh, évite quand même… si possible…

Jack : Oh, bonsoir ! J'ai vu un flash, alors je suis venu voir ce que c'était…

Dingo : Ah, ça devait être le sort de foudre de Donald qui t'a attiré.

Sora : C'est mauvais, ça. Si ça se trouve, ça attire aussi les moustiques ! Moi j'me casse avant d'être piqué !

Donald : Non Sora, tu restes ici ! FOUDRE !

Sora : AAAH ! Même… même pas mal…

Donald : Et je te préviens : si je manque de MP, tu me devras un Ether, tocard !

Jack : Ah oui ! Sora et Donald ! Je me souvenais plus de vos noms… Et toi, tu es…

Dingo : Moi, c'est…

Jack : Ringo, voilà. Exact. Je ne m'en sors jamais avec tous ces noms.

Dingo : Non, euh…

Sora : Deux noms retenus et bien prononcés sur trois, c'est un meilleur score que la dernière fois, en tout cas !

Jack : Ouais, j'imagine.

Donald : Alors, quoi de neuf, Jack ?

Jack : Oh, pas grand chose tu sais… Notre village évolue très peu, on est un peu conservateurs ici, c'est difficile d'innover. Sur ce, j'y vais, je dois préparer Noël.

Donald : Bien, bien, on va te laiss… QUOI ?!

Dingo : J'ai bien entendu ?!

Sora : Noël ? Ca me dit quelque chose… on fêtait ça, avant, sur l'Île du Destin., une fête un peu pourrie. On célébrait la naissance d'un sauveur en faisant du cosplay de paysans, d'animaux de la ferme et de « rois sorciers » ou j'sais plus quoi.

Donald : Tu te plantes, Sora. Noël c'est le sapin, la dinde, la bûche, les cadeaux, la joie d'offrir, de recevoir, et de revendre plus cher. Noël quoi, merde !

Jack : J'imagine déjà les milliers de visages radieux et de rires enfantins, la ville couverte d'un manteau blanc, illuminée par les décorations de Noël…

Sora : À en juger par la taille de la planète vue de l'espace, je ne crois pas qu'on y trouve mille enfants… Une quarantaine, grand maximum… Cinq ou six si on retire ceux qui n'ont pas été sages.

Donald : Qui plus est, j'ai pas vu la moindre trace de neige en arrivant.

Dingo : Et puis les décorations de Noël, souvent, ça fait plutôt pitié…

Jack : Bouhouhou… Je le savais, fêter Noël était une erreur… Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs plus cuisants de jour en jour !

Donald : Non, non, dis pas ça !

Sora : Allons Jack ! Noël, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une période de fête, on se doit d'être heureux !

Dingo : Va dire ça aux enfants qui, chaque année, reçoivent des cadeaux pourris…

Donald : Pauvres bambins…

Jack : D'accord, d'accord, je vais m'efforcer d'être heureux… Il le faut, puisque cette année c'est moi qui apporterai Noël !

Donald : Qu… quoi ?! Toi, le Père Noël ?!

Dingo : Hum… Tu n'es pas… un peu maigre ?

Donald : Tu portes même pas de rouge !

Sora : Et puis t'es pas père, à ce que je sache… Tu serais juste le « Monsieur Noël », ou le « Bonhomme Noël ».

Jack : Bouhouhou… Vous avez raison, quel piètre Père Noël je fais… Autant mettre fin à mes jours dès maintenant et en finir avec cette torture quotidienne…

Donald : Mais nan ! Nan ! T'es un super Papa Noël, les gosses vont t'adorer !

Dingo : Nous croyons en toi, vraiment !

Jack : Merci, Ringo…

Dingo : C'est pas Ringo, c'est… euh… non, oublie…

Donald : Noël, cette année, sera sans doute un peu… spécial, mais après tout, ça reste Noël, hein ?

Jack : C'est vrai, ce sera particulier… Sur ce, allons voir le Dr. Finklestein !

Dingo : Finklestein … Finklestein … Ca me dit quelque chose…

Sora : C'est pas ce type bizarre qui peut s'ouvrir le crâne pour chopper des morceaux de cervelle ?

Donald : J'ai toujours trouvé ça répugnant…

Sora : Au moins, le jour où il mourra de faim, il aura de quoi se faire une petite fringale…

Dingo : SORA ! Aucun être sain d'esprit ne ferait une chose pareille !

Jack : En fait… Comment dire… Sally a… disons… déjà été tentée de faire ça après une soirée un peu arrosée… et elle l'a fait…

Dingo : Jack, j'ai parlé « d'être sain d'esprit », pourquoi tu me parles d'une femme ? Et puis la tentation, c'est dans leurs gènes…

Donald : Euh… certes. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sally, après ça ?

Jack : Elle est restée clouée au lit pendant deux semaines. Problèmes de digestion.

Sora : Ses impressions ?

Jack : Il semblerait que ça ait le goût de guimauve…

Donald : Et le Dr Finklestein, comment il a réagi ? Personnellement, je serais pas particulièrement jouasse si une nana me boulottait la matière grise…

Jack : En fait, le morceau que Sally a dégusté semble être… une partie importante du cerveau…

Sora : Ce qui signifie ?

Jack : Qu'il est maintenant légèrement désorienté.

Donald : C'est un euphémisme ?

Jack : Non, un légume. Plus ou moins.

Donald : Au moins ça répond à ma question…

Dingo : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il fait froid ici !

Sora : Oui, et je m'inquiète toujours à propos des moustiques, moi. On peut rentrer, hein, dites ?

_Le groupe se hâta de gagner le laboratoire du Dr. Finklestein, qui travaillait sur son dernier projet : un robot constitué des restes d'une machine à café, d'une ampoule, d'une guitare électrique et d'une guirlande. _

Sora : Il a l'air plutôt en forme, pour un légume. Enfin, si on oublie ce sur quoi il bosse. Je connais pas beaucoup de légumes qui peuvent continuer à travailler. Bon, cela dit, je connais pas de légumes tout court…

Jack : Ne vous y trompez pas, il continue à parler et à agir, même si ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Vous voulez un exemple ? Docteur, quelle heure est-il ?

Pr. Finklestein : 6 à 5 pour les Halloween Town Spiders. On a gagné pendant les prolongations, sur un fabuleux tir de Freddy, l'avant-centre de la nuit.

Jack : Ce match a eu lieu il y a six ans. Comment vous appelez-vous, Docteur ?

Pr. Finklestein : J'y suis allé huit ou neuf fois aujourd'hui. Vous savez, la vessie aussi vieillit avec l'âge.

Jack : Son corps agit par réflexe, sans même l'aide de son cerveau.

Sora : Il a qu'à le donner à Sally, elle aura à manger pour plusieurs semaines, ha ha !

Donald : Sora, cette blague était dégoutante et immature, tu devrais avoir honte. À mon tour !

Dingo : Non, ça suffit vous deux !

Jack : Enfin bref, voilà le topo. Notre scientifique le plus éminent est maintenant un légume…

Donald : La « Guimauve officinale » est une plante plus qu'un légume, mais j'te l'accorde, on reste dans le végétatif.

Sora : C'ÉTAIT IMMONDE, DONALD ! Tope-la !

Dingo : Vous voulez vraiment vous prendre un coup de bouclier, vous deux ? On ne rigole pas avec ces sujets-là !

Sally : Oh ! Jack, tu as ramené des invit… Mais je vous reconnais ! Sora, Donald et… et…

Jack : Ringo.

Dingo : Quoi ?! Mais non !

Sally : Ringo ? Ah oui, peut-être… vous allez bien ?

Sora : Moi oui, mais j'aime pas la façon dont tu regardes mon cerveau…

Sally : Quoi ?! Mais je ne regardais même p… JACK ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu racontes ça à tout le monde ?!

Jack : Bouhouhou… Je ne peux pas garder des secrets ! Si je veux rester muet, la seule solution est de reposer six pieds sous terre…

Sally : Mais non, enfin… Jack, pas du tout, ça n'était pas un secret, v… voyons ! Je n'ai aucun secret !

Jack : Aucun ? Même pas cette histoire de détournement de l'argent du labo ?

Sally : Grrrmblblbllmm….

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sally : Grr…

Sora : Je crois qu'elle ne dit rien pour pas que tu te vex…

Sally : Mmmmgrrrblblrm…

Donald : Jack, je peux te parler en privé ?

Jack : Mmh ?

Donald : Écoute. Sally semble parfois avoir des difficultés à articuler le moindre mot, elle perd régulièrement ses bras ou ses jambes. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a un goût prononcé pour le cerveau humain. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent de ta part d'héberger un zombie ici…

Jack : Qu... quoi ?! Mais Sally n'est pas…

Dingo : Dites, le Dr. Finklestein a l'air de s'agiter…

Pr. Finklestein : Here's Johnny !

Jack : On dirait qu'il a besoin d'aide pour son projet. Où sont ces trois garnements quand on a besoin d'eux, ils étaient censés lui donner un coup de main ?! Am, Stram, Gram, où êtes-vous ?!

Am : On est là, patron !

Stram : A vot' service, chef !

Gram : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, boss ?

Jack : Le professeur a besoin d'aide et mes amis et moi devons nous absenter. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut, Pr. Finklestein ?

Pr. Finklestein : Это не стол, это стул. Ce n'est pas une table, c'est un tabouret. Un TABOURET, bordel !

Jack : Je me demande pourquoi je continue à le lui demander…

Sora : Apparemment, c'est pas le seul à agir par réflexe.

Am : On fait quoi alors, patron ? On l'aide quand même ?

Gram : C'est quoi, l'intérêt ? Il a même plus de conscience…

Stram : Vous devriez le mettre à la poubelle, chef. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour ma vieille quand elle a déraillé.

Am : Ouais, ou bien le mettre dans une maison de retraite spéciale. À ce qu'y paraît, ils reprennent d'occaze les parents et amis dont on se sert plus.

Jack : Arrêtez de dire des choses pareilles, personne ne va abandonner le professeur ! Nous tenons à lui, et nous l'assisterons dans ce moment difficile pour lui !

Pr. Finklestein : Alpha à Charlie, Alpha à Charlie nous arrivons sur la cible, bombardement imminent !

Donald : Bombardement ?

Jack : Oh non, pas encore…

Pr. Finklestein : Alpha à Charlie, je répète, Alpha à Charlie, le colis est lâché, retournons à la base immédiatement !

Donald : Oulààà ! Mais ça pue !

Jack : Je… je sens que je vais craquer…

Gram : Merde, on se casse avant que le boss nous refasse le coup de la dépression !

Sora : Euh… Je crois qu'on va sortir, tu sais, marcher un peu, tout ça…

Dingo : Oui, et prendre l'air, aussi…

Sally : Toi aussi, Jack, sors quelques minutes, ça te fera du bien. Je m'occupe de changer la couche du professeur.

Jack : Tu es sûre ? Bon… d'accord, à toute à l'heure.

_Fuyant le désastre odorant, nos quatre compères se retrouvèrent sur la place de la Ville d'Halloween. L'atmosphère, bien que putride en raison des grèves incessantes des éboueurs, leur parut étonnamment pure et fraiche._

Sora : Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire à propos du prof'. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est désorienté.

Donald : Ouais, ça me conforte dans l'idée de ne pas laisser qui que ce soit s'approcher de mon cerveau.

Dingo : Moi aussi, et je crois que je préférerai encore qu'on me vole mon cœur.

Sora : Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup voleur de cœur, vous avez vu qui se pointe en ville ?

Donald : Ils ne nous lâcheront jamais, ceux-là…

Dingo : Le maire de la ville a l'air plutôt débordé…

Sora : Qui ça ? Ah ouais, le type avec son chapeau chelou et son haut-parleur ?

Jack : Oui, c'est notre maire, même s'il est un peu spécial.

Maire : Au secours ! Jack ? Où es-tu ? Ces espèces de monstres noirs sont de retour, j'ai peur !

Sora : Apparemment, on devrait l'aid… Hé ! C'est quoi ces conneries, sa tête s'est retournée tout d'un coup et ça a même pas fait « Crac » ! Oh, j'suis déçu…

Donald : Ah oui, je me souviens de lui, avec ses deux visages.

Jack : Oui, il est un peu plus agressif quand il a son maquillage blanc.

Maire : RAMENE TON CUL ICI BORDEL DE FOUTRE, JACK, OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE DECOUPER EN RONDELLES, LES RÉPANDRE SUR LA TOMBE DE TES PARENTS ET PISSER DESSUS DES QUE J'EN AURAIS FINI AVEC CES SOUS-MERDES ! TU M'ENTENDS JAAAAACK ?!

Sora : En effet…

Jack : Bon, allons-y avant la prochaine salve de jurons !

_Se joignant à la bataille, nos amis se débarrassèrent sans mal de leurs piètres adversaires. Derrière eux, le maire crachait un flot d'insultes continu à en faire évanouir les esprits les plus prudes._

Sora : Ça y est, on s'est occupés d'eux !

Maire : Merci beaucoup de votre aide, sans vous j'étais cuit !

Dingo : Ouais, enfin n'exagér…

Maire : J'AURAIS PU M'OCCUPER DE CES DÉCHETS TOUT SEUL, ALORS ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS PRENDRE POUR DES PUTAINS DE DIEUX JUSTE PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ RAMENÉ VOS GROS CULS AVANT QUE JE COMMENCE A M'ÉCHAUFFER, COMPRIS ?

Sora : Euh, compris… Tu peux revenir à l'autre personnalité, s'te plaît ?

Donald : Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Jack : Ces « Sans-cœur » ne pouvaient pas refaire surface à une pire période… Cette année, c'est moi qui incarnerai le Père Noël, et il est hors de question que ces créatures s'attaquent à moi pour essayer de me voler les cadeaux que je dois distribuer !

Sora : Ça dépend. Si tu comptes offrir des cœurs à tous les enfants, il y a de fortes chances que ces saloperies s'y intéressent, mais sinon, ils n'ont pas grand-chose à gagner…

Jack : Dans le doute, j'aimerai vous embaucher comme gardes du corps.

Donald : Bien ! Parlons de notre salaire, dans ce cas.

Jack : Un salaire ? Mais enfin, vous aurez le privilège de côtoyer le Père Noël en personne. Des milliers d'enfants seraient prêts à tuer pour ça ! Enfin c'est une façon de parler, vu que s'ils le font, ils n'auront pas de cadeaux.

Donald : Pfff, je commence à me demander si la radinerie n'est pas une tare commune à tous les Jack de l'univers…

Dingo : T'inquiète pas, Donald. Si on le défend contre des Sans-cœur, on gagnera forcément des munnies en combattant.

Donald : Mouais, pas faux. Mettons-nous en route, dans ce cas. Mais y a quand même intérêt à ce qu'on se fasse attaquer.

Sora : Si les Sans-cœur sont au service de Maléfique, tu peux être sûr qu'elle a déjà concocté une espèce de plan machiavélique pour s'emparer de tous les cadeaux. Cette foutue sorcière nous suit partout depuis plusieurs mondes et cette fois-ci, à tous les coups, elle va nous faire le coup du Grinch !

Donald : Certes, on verra bien.

_Et puisqu'on en parle, justement, la sorcière en question venait à peine de poser le pied sur cette planète. Au mauvais endroit, visiblement._

Maléfique : Grrr…

Sous-fifre A : Ne… ne vous inquiétez pas, maîtresse ! C'est… c'est le pied gauche, ça porte chance !

Maléfique : Qu'on m'apporte mon autre paire de chaussures !

Sous-fifre B : Les voilà, maîtresse.

Maléfique : Fort bien… maintenant, j'ai un plan à préparer… Ha ha ha ! Quelle bande d'idiots ! Ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à ce que je subtilise tous les cadeaux que les habitants de cette planète ne méritent pas ! Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin de sous-fifres…

Sous-fifre A : Ahem…

Maléfique : Des sous-fifres qui connaissent cette planète, je veux dire. Des gens qui pourraient manipuler l'ennemi et le… le…

Sous-fifre A : Ce… ce n'est pas grave… Je… snif… je comprends…

Maléfique : Le… le… Enfin le… oh et puis merde, tu me gonfles, toi ! Enfermez moi ce gusse, moi je pars à la recherche de nouveaux larbins !

_La sorcière démoniaque n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour trouver les candidats parfaits pour son plan machiavélique. Ceux-ci voyageaient à bord du tout nouveau modèle de baignoire à patte : le « B.A.T.H 3000 », un bijou de la technologie de ce monde-ci, capable d'atteindre les 3 km/heure et résistant aux rencontres brutales avec les sangliers sauvages (qui ne sont certes pas légion dans cette région). Maléfique, tout en arborant un sourire satisfait, regardait cette espèce de truc blanc dégueulasse marcher dans sa direction._

Am : Je déteste quand le patron déprime !

Gram : Il est comme ça, le boss, tu le changeras pas…

Stram : Mais à chaque fois il dit qu'il va se suicider, il nous prend par les sentiments !

Gram : J'suis sûr qu'il le fera jamais, de toute façon…

Maléfique : Vous pourriez vérifier cela très facilement… Ha ha ha !

Stram : Quoi ? T'es qui toi ?

Am : Dégage de la route, la vieille ! Tu nous empêches d'avancer !

Gram : Les passages piétons, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !

Maléfique : SILENCE, IMPERTINENTS ! Où est passée l'époque où vous faisiez des farces aux habitants de cette ville et que vous éclatiez d'un rire espiègle en imaginant les souffrances qu'ils ont enduré ?

Am : Oh, c'était y a longtemps, ça.

Gram : Ouais, c'était jusqu'à ce que le boss nous donne nos pilules mauves pour calmer notre hyperactivité.

Maléfique : Je vois… Je vais donc avoir besoin d'un sort de désenchantement, mais cela risque de prendre du…

Stram : Bon, tu dégages maintenant ou t'attend le déluge, la vieille ? On aimerait bien passer, nous !

Maléfique : Raaaah ! Je vais utiliser l'intimidation, c'est bien plus simple et efficace ! SI VOUS TENEZ A LA VIE, SOMBRES DÉCHETS, VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À ME SERVIR !

Am : Aaaah ! Elle fait peur !

Gram : Tout ce que vous voudrez !

Stram : O.K ! O.K ! T'es notre nouveau chef ! Mais pitié, ne crie plus en prenant une voix super grave et en transformant la moitié de ton corps en dragon !

Gram : Y compris ton haleine. C'était particulièrement insoutenable.

Maléfique : Eh bien voilà, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez. Maintenant, en route, mettons en place mon plan diabolique. Je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire !

Stram : D'accord, mais d'abord…

Maléfique : ET JETEZ-MOI CES MAUDITES PILULES !

Stram : AAAaah !

_Mais revenons un peu du côté du Bien… enfin, d'un Bien relatif. Nos héros suivaient Jack Skellington dans une forêt d'arbres nus sans vraiment connaître leur destination._

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Ça commence à m'inquiéter, moi…

Donald : Je me rappelle pas être passé ici la dernière fois qu'on est venus.

Jack : Patience, on y est presque !

Dingo : Faisons-lui confiance, Jack sait où il va.

_En effet, le Père Noël en herbe marchait d'un pas décidé devant lui, toujours sans donner d'autres informations. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un lieu peu commun : une petite clairière ceinturée par des arbres aux motifs exotiques bigarrés, sans grand rapport avec Halloween. Jack se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers un arbre arborant l'image d'un sapin de Noël et dont une boule faisait office de poignée. _

Donald : T'es vraiment tombé là-dessus par hasard en pleine nuit ? Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer…

Sora : Pourquoi est-ce que ce sapin est décoré avec des guirlandes et des boules de toutes les couleurs ?

Donald : C'est la magie de Noël.

Sora : Attends : tu veux dire que pour Noël, vous allez en forêt pour déraciner un sapin qui vous a rien fait, le ligoter sous 3 couches de guirlandes, lui accrocher des boules flashy jusqu'à ce que ses branches ploient sous le poids des décorations, lui déposer une étoile immonde sur la tête, et EN PLUS, les écologistes sont d'accord avec ça ?

Dingo : C'est… enfin… je veux dire…

Donald : Cherche pas, Sora, c'est la magie de Noël, j'te dis !

Sora : Et donc c'est juste ça que tu voulais nous montrer, Jack ?

Jack : Oui, parce que regardez ce qui arrive si je tire sur cette boule…

Donald : Ah tiens ? C'est une porte, en fait ?

Sora : Oui, en effet, c'est rigolo. On rentre maintenant ? J'me les gèle, moi.

Dingo : Pas question de rentrer maintenant ! On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Allez, entrons-y !

Sora : Bon, bon, d'accord…

Donald : Euh, j'suis pas sûr d'avoir confiance… Vas-y le premier, Sora.

Sora : Quoi ? Mais je…

Donald : Allez !

Sora : Mais t'es malade de me pousser comme ça ? Je pourrais tomb… AAAAAAAaaaaaaaah !

Donald : Le con, il a glissé…

Jack : J'ai failli me faire avoir aussi, la première fois.

Dingo : Dépêchons-nous de le rejoindre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté !

_S'engouffrant chacun leur tour dans l'arbre par cette porte étrange, ils chutèrent d'une dizaine de mètre puis glissèrent dans un tourbillon psychédélique à en faire pâlir tout Woodstock. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ils étaient enfouis tête la première dans une épaisse couche de neige. Sora, assis en tailleur à quelques pas de là, les attendait._

Donald : C'était quoi ce portail bizarre ? On a complètement changé d'environnement ?!

Dingo : Oui, et de saison aussi.

Donald : On est peut-être même plus sur la même planète ! Merde, si ça se trouve on est passés dans un trou de ver ! On a voyagé dans l'espace-temps, et on s'est retrouvés à l'autre bout de l'univers sans le savoir ! C'est un truc de fou !

Sora : T'es sûr ? J'aperçois le clocher d'Halloween Town au loin, là-bas.

Donald : Ah. Fausse alerte. Bon, on bouge ?

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ville, juste devant ?

Sora : Ça a l'air complètement différent de là d'où on vient. Y a quoi là-bas ?

Jack : C'est là qu'habite le Père Noël et ses artisans.

Dingo : Vraiment ? Dépêchons-nous ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !

Donald : Attends, tu crois à ces conneries de Père Noël ?! Tout ce qu'on va trouver, là-bas, c'est un type en smoking et cigare à la bouche, patron d'usine de jouets, qui va nous envoyer ses gorilles gardes du corps pour nous virer.

Jack : Vous verrez bien par vous-même ! Suivez-moi !

_Ils suivirent donc les traces de pas de Jack laissées dans la neige poudreuse et parvinrent dans une ville chaleureuse. Si chaleureuse que tout un comité d'accueil les attendait.._

Jack : Raah ! Encore ces « Sans-cœur » !

Donald : Bien ! Comme ça, on n'a pas été embauchés pour rien !

Jack : Occupons-nous en rapidement avant d'aller voir le Père Noël !

_La bataille fut rude : nos héros n'avaient guère l'habitude de combattre les pieds enfouis dans une couche de 30 cm de neige. L'attaque surprise d'un nouvel ennemi rendit les choses encore plus ardues._

Sora : QUOOOOOI ?! Une boîte surprise géante ?! Non mais là moi je dis MERDE ! Elles étaient dans quel état, les ténèbres, quand elles ont donné forme à ce machin ?!

Donald : Te tracasse pas avec ça, Sora. Moi j'ai arrêté de m'interroger là-dessus quand on a croisé ces espèces de chiens très moches aux Enfers.

Dingo : Au lieu de parler, vous pourriez vous battre un peu plus, ils commencent à devenir un peu trop nombreux, là !

Jack : On… on n'y arrivera pas !

_Alors que tout semblait perdu, une force surnaturelle (que l'on nommera sobrement ici « Deus ex machina ») fit apparaître une douzaine de lutins armés de kalachnikov, ainsi qu'un gnome sniper en haut de l'usine_.

Sniper : J'ai la cible en visuel, j'attends les ordres, PN.

? : PN à Snipy, PN à Snipy. Lancez l'opération « Défense de Christmas Town contre ces bâtards d'envahisseurs ».

Lutins : Feu à volonté !

_Avec l'appui des lutins ainsi que d'un mystérieux vieillard obèse habillé en rouge et armé d'un fusil à pompe, les Sans-cœur furent vite balayés. Nos héros s'extirpèrent de l'épaisse neige pour adresser leurs remerciements les plus sincères à leurs sauveurs._

Donald : C'est maintenant que la cavalerie arrive ? On a failli se faire plomber !

Dingo : Oh ! Le Père Noël !

Père Noël : Désolé les gars, mes gars et moi étions occupés avec ces salopiots au Nord de la ville. Bon sang, on se fait envahir de partout !

Jack : Ça fait combien de temps que vous subissez les assauts de ces créatures ?

Père Noël : Oh, à vue de nez, j'dirai quatre ou cinq heures. On a réussi à les repousser mais ils reviendront à l'aube… Salauds de Sans-cœur !

Dingo : Vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme je vous imaginais…

Père Noël : Tiens donc ? V'nez, on va poursuivre cette conversation dans mon QG.

_Sur ces mots il gagna avec hâte (mais d'un pas boiteux) l'intérieur de son usine transformée en véritable forteresse. Bunkers dans la cour intérieur, nids de mitrailleuses au détour des couloirs, le vieux bonhomme et ses lutins artisans semblaient prêts à accueillir Maléfique de pied ferme_.

Dingo : Pourquoi avoir fait de cet endroit un tel bastion ?

Père Noël : Ha ! Vous les consommateurs, vous voyez Noël comme une période de douceur, de chaleur humaine, vous vous retrouvez avec vos proches, vous donnez, vous recevez…

Donald : … Et on revend plus cher sur Internet, aussi !

Père Noël : Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses ! C'est la guerre ici, mon gars ! Bandits, pilleurs, voleurs, mercenaires et sorcières diaboliques nous attaquent chaque année pour s'emparer de vos cadeaux ! J'en ai vu mourir, des lutins ! Des types bien, qui avaient une famille et des amis ! Noël… quelle connerie ! Tout ça pour que le petit Kevin ait sa Wii ou pour que le vieux Jean-Raymond reçoive le troisième jacuzzi dont il a toujours rêvé !

Donald : Bizarre, j'vous aurais cru plus… dévoué à votre boulot…

Père Noël : Oh, tu sais gamin, y a bien longtemps que j'me fais plus d'illusions sur cet univers pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Même mes propres hommes me tournent le dos les uns après les autres pour fonder leur propre entreprise de jouet et délocaliser sur la Terre des Dragons… Mais je suis un homme d'honneur, moi ! Je finis ce que j'ai commencé. Et je continuerai à distribuer mes cadeaux jusqu'à ce que la Mort me fauche !

Jack : Ah ! Quelle noblesse ! Enseignez-moi les ficelles du métier !

Père Noël : C'est très simple : risque tes fesses là dehors et en remerciement, les gosses diront qu'ils ne croient pas en toi !

Jack : Moins vite ! J'finis d'écrire « … croient pas… en… toi. » Voilà. Ensuite ?

Dingo : Hé ! Moi, j'ai toujours cru en vous, moi, Père Noël !

Père Noël : C'est vrai, je t'en suis reconnaissant, Dingo… Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de tes amis… n'est-ce pas ?

Donald : Quoi ? Mais… euh… je suis un fervent admirateur, moi !

Père Noël : C'est ça, à d'autres ! Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, t'as déclaré exactement : « Attends, tu crois à ces conneries de Père Noël ?! »

Donald : Oui mais bon… vous savez…

Père Noël : Il y a cinq ans, tu as manqué de brûler un enfant qui croyait en moi en le traitant d'hérétique.

Donald : L'alcool fait des ravages, je le concède, mais…

Père Noël : En plus de ça, il y a neuf ans, tu as parié avec un de tes amis que s'il parvenait à prouver mon existence, tu lui ferais…

Donald : STOP ! J'ai compris, j'ai été vilain, méchant, tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas besoin de parler de ce genre de choses gênantes, d'accord ?

Père Noël : Si tu veux… Quant à toi, Sora… c'est qui ce « Messie » que vous célébriez sur votre île de ploucs ? C'est à croire que vous n'étiez même pas au fait de mon existence !

Sora : Ha ha ! Ouais, dur à croire hein ? Hum…

Dingo : Mais comment vous pouvez être au courant de tous les faits et gestes de toute la galaxie ?

Père Noël : Non mais tu crois quoi, mon coco ? Mes drones de combats, en temps de paix, c'est-à-dire hors-période de Noël, faut bien qu'ils servent, hein !

Sora : Ça se tient.

Donald : Big Santa is watching you…

_Un bruit suspect venant d'une pièce éloignée de l'usine à jouet les interrompit._

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Père Noël : Encore ces Sans-cœur… Laissez-moi juste le temps d'attraper mon fusil à pompe et… voilà ! Allons leur faire manger du plomb, à ces enfoirés !

Donald : D'accord, allons-y ! Mais d'abord… pourquoi est-ce que vous boitez autant, au juste ?

Père Noël : Oh, ça ? C'était pendant le Noël 1916, j'ai dû apporter des cadeaux sur un monde trèèès lointain et je suis passé au dessus d'un champ de bataille. Un morceau de shrapnel est resté coincé dans ma jambe, Rudolph quant à lui… Rudolph s'en est pas sorti…

Sora : Désolé…

Donald : Mes condoléances…

Père Noël : C'est rien, j'ai tourné la page. Allons-y !

_Toutes les machines étaient entreposées dans la salle principale de l'usine à jouet. L'endroit était désert et silencieux. Pourtant, vers les hauteurs, un bruit perturbait cette quiétude. Celui d'un chuchotement._

Stram : Et maintenant, on fait quoi, chef ?

Maléfique : D'abord, vous arrêtez de parler ou sinon on va se faire repérer !

Am : Compris, patronne !

Maléfique : Mais tais-toi, espèce de… bon, allez voler les cadeaux avant qu'on nous entend…

Père Noël : Qui est là ?!

Maléfique : AAAH ! Sois maudit, vieux fou !

_Elle disparut sur ces mots dans un nuage de ténèbres. Ses trois nouveaux sbires, surpris de sa fuite et se sentant livrés à eux-mêmes, déguerpirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent en cassant une fenêtre, bien que blindée, à l'aide d'une bombe._

Père Noël : Maléfique… Alors elle est revenue pour voler les cadeaux, une fois encore…

Donald : Vous la connaissez ?

Père Noël : Oh oui, c'est mon ennemie jurée, mon Némésis. Ça fait des années qu'elle tente de s'emparer de cette place forte avec son armée. Cela dit, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne m'a pas attaqué, l'année dernière…

Sora : Est-ce que vous pardonneriez notre manque de foi en vous si on vous aidait à vous débarrasser d'elle ?

Donald : Ouais, est-ce qu'on sera lavés de toutes nos accusations ?

Père Noël : Ah mais le chantage ferait de vous de vilains garçons ! Enfin… pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, de toute façon… Occupez-vous d'eux, moi j'suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

Sora : C'est compris, on se met en chasse !

Donald : Allez, en avant ! Jack, viens avec nous !

Jack : Mais j'ai tant à apprendre en restant aux côtés du Père Noël !

Donald : Si tu veux lui être utile pour qu'il t'enseigne des trucs. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Jack : D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive…

Dingo : Allez, la porte est ouverte ! Venez, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin !

Jack : Il faut rattraper ces garnements ! Vous voyez des indices ?

Donald : Là, les empreintes sont encore fraîches… La forme de celles-ci laisse à penser que des enfants sont passés ici récemment… Je me demande si… mmh… Pfeuh!Beurk… Quant au goût, on dirait que la neige est mêlée à la terre battue qu'on trouve à la sortie de l'usine à jouet. Ainsi, je peux en conclure qu…

Dingo : Ils sont là-bas !

Sora : Poursuivons-les !

Donald : Oui. On peut faire comme ça, aussi.

Jack : Ils… ils courent vite… On n'arrivera jamais à…

Sora : Merde, ils nous devancent !

Dingo : Faites un effort ou bien ils vont nous semer !

Donald : Revenez là, p'tits chenapans ! De mon temps, on n'emmerdait pas le monde et on respectait ses aînés ! À Noël on avait une paire de chaussette et on s'en contentait en fermant sa gueule, bon sang de bon soir !

Jack : Oh, Donald ! Tu joues à merveille le personnage du vieil aigri !

Donald : Hein ? ! Mais non ! On avait VRAIMENT des chaussettes pour Noël ! J'adorais ça, moi ! On pouvait imaginer plein de jeux avec ! Même si la plupart impliquait la strangulation. Certains y sont restés…

Sora : On ne devrait pas continuer à leur courir après ?

Dingo : Il faut dire que dans notre enfance, le royaume de Disney ne brillait pas du même éclat qu'aujourd'hui.

Sora : Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ils ont une longueur d'avance, là ! Peut-être même trois ou quatre !

Donald : Hein ? Ah, oui, les mômes. Bon, allons les chercher par la peau du cul et flanquons leur une bonne fessée ! Qu'on n'en parle plus.

Sora : C'est un coup à avoir les services de protection de l'enfance sur le dos…

Dingo : Et SOS Attouchements Pervers !

Donald : Boah! Ils devaient avoir l'habitude, avec Oogie Boogie !

Sora : Exact, j'en ai un souvenir relativement… marquant.

Jack : On n'a plus ces associations-là, dans notre monde. Elles ont été démantelées lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte que justement, c'était Oogie Boogie qui en tirait secrètement les ficelles.

Donald : Alors je présume que n'avez plus non plus d'Église ?

Dingo : Puisque la conversation dérive vers le politiquement, spirituellement et moralement incorrect, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'essaierait pas plutôt de poursuivre Am, Stram et Gram avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Maléfique ?

Donald : Bonne idée, tiens !

Sora : Oui ! Surtout que c'est ce qu'on était déjà censé faire en premier lieu avant de s'arrêter pour papoter. Enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien…

_Sur ces mots avisés, nos amis reprirent ainsi leur course effrénée à partir de l'instant où ils en étaient, c'est-à-dire à faire des grands gestes tout en intimant aux trois lascars de se rendre. Le résultat n'était pas plus convainquant que la première fois, car lesdits lascars s'étaient déjà fait un plaisir de s'enfuir via le portail vers la Ville d'Halloween. Le groupe s'empressa donc d'emprunter la même voie, dont ils ne sortirent qu'au chapitre suivant._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, on peut poster mille fois une review, mais on peut poster... Non... On peut poster une fois mille rev... Non attendez... On peut poster mille fois une review, mais on ne peut pas poster une fois mille reviews.


	22. Noël of the Living Dead

_**Chapitre 22 – Noël of the Living Dead**_

Jack : Nous voilà de retour dans la forêt morte ! Donald, Ringo, vous arrivez à les voir au loin, vous ?

Donald : Pas du tout ! Et tous les arbres sur le chemin ne me facilitent pas vraiment la tâche !

Sora : Avec le temps que vous avez perdu en bavardant, ils ont eu largement le temps de s'enfuir, c'est sûr…

Jack : Oui, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû faire remarq…

Dingo : C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été vraiment malins, à nous arrêter après que Jack ait répondu à Donald.

Jack : Oui, je sais, et je m'en exc…

Donald : Tout de même… S'il ne nous avait pas tous arrêtés en me parlant, on n'aurait peut-être pu les rattraper, et Jack n'aurait pas eu besoin d'endosser l'entière responsabilité de cet échec, nous lavant, par la même occasion, Dingo et moi, de notre prétendue culpabilité.

Dingo : N'exagère pas, non plus. Il n'est pas le seul fau…

Jack : SI ! IL A RAISON ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Je ne mérite pas de mourir non plus, le trépas serait trop doux pour moi ! Je ne devrais même pas exister ! Je ne devrais pas être là ! Une erreur ! Une horreur, privé de mon bonheur !

Sora : Un discours d'une telle noirceur… Jack, tu fais peur !

Dingo : Le canard moqueura provoqué sa frayeur.

Donald : Rieur, à la rigueur p'tet un peu trop blagueur

Mais son discours rimeur, je n'en suis pas l'auteur !

Sora : Mais n'as-tu donc pas de cœur, oiseau de malheur ?

Donald : Je ne te savais pas brailleur, calme tes ardeurs.

Dingo : Nous te le disons en chœur : comprends sa douleur !

Donald : A la bonne heure, je l'admets, je suis un pécheur,

Par quels labeurs, Jack, puis-je regagner tes faveurs ?

Sora : Nos clameurs l'ont fait fuir, gagné par la terreur !

Donald : Je le veux trouver sans heurts, avant qu'il ne meure,

Les rumeurs disent de moi que je suis bon rhéteur.

Et par mon honneur, je prouverai ma valeur !

Dingo : Ta lenteur nous sied mal, j'irai en éclaireur.

Témoigner de ma chaleur en lui offrant des fleurs.

Sora : Mmmh…

Donald : Je propose qu'on s'arrête là avant d'en arriver aux rimes pourries du type « magouilleur » ou « carburéacteur »

Sora : Vendu. Cela dit, c'est dommage, j'avais une suite du type

« En gage de douceur, ne sois pas aguicheur En montrant ton postérieur au vil enfileur ». Mais ça aurait été de fort mauvais goût.

Donald : Ouais, c'est précisément ce que je voulais éviter. Merci Sora. On s'en serait passé.

Dingo : Moi je propose quelque chose de mieux : pourquoi au lieu de rester là à déclamer, on n'essaierait pas de rattraper Jack avant qu'il n'aille se pendre ou que sais-je ?

Sora : Adjugé vendu! En route !

_« Laissant derrière eux leur mélopée, _

_Nos tendres héros entamèrent leur épopée. _

_Car après tout ces discours stéréotypés,_

_Leur ami, il était temps de le rattraper !_

_Ainsi, ils… ils… mmmh… eux ils y arrivent bien, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je… raaah… « Espérant voir l'aigreur de Jack dissipée » ? Non, il y a onze syllabes, ça va pas… c'est… Pff ! Bon, tant pis !_

_« Ils sortirent de la forêt et retournèrent au cimetière. » Voilà. Point. Allez vous faire voir au Colisée de l'Olympe. _

Sora : Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Dingo : N'oubliez pas qu'on doit aussi retrouver les trois sales gosses.

Donald : Oui, mais eux ne risquent pas de pendre au bout d'une corde quand on les reverra.

Sora : Avec un peu de chance, on les trouvera tous en même temps !

Dingo : Réfléchissez, quel est le meilleur endroit pour se pendre, dans le coin ?

Sora : Il ne va peut-être pas se pendre…

Donald : Je te trouve bien optimiste, toi.

Sora : Non, je veux dire : qui te dit qu'il veut en finir avec une corde ? On peut tout aussi bien le chercher au fond d'un caniveau ou dans l'arrière boutique d'une pharmacie insalubre vendant de l'arsenic sans ordonnance.

Dingo : Mais Jack, c'est un squelette. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment mourir ?

Donald : Je préfère ne pas avoir à le découvrir. Allez viens Dingo, ou « Ringo » comme dirait l'autre.

Sora : Ouais, y va falloir faire confiante à ta bonne « étoile », « Ringo ».

Dingo : Encore à digresser. C'est trop vous demander d'essayer de sauver Jack ?

Donald : Allons, allons. On va s'y…

_Tandis que le canard discourait, son œil fut attiré par un point précis, à l'autre bout du cimetière. L'étrange colline qui finissait en spirale capta son attention pendant une poignée de secondes. Il s'arracha finalement à l'objet de sa fascination pour murmurer quelques mots inaudibles à ses compagnons._

Donald : Mrbrlrb…

Sora : Quoi ?

Dingo : Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?

Donald : Cette colline… c'est… c'est… mais c'est n'importe quoi, bordel ! Ce « Dieu », là, dont tout le monde parle, il se fout copieusement de notre gueule ou quoi ? Comment un élément prétendu naturel peut avoir une tronche pareille sans qu'une puissance supérieure se frotte les mains en se disant « quelle bande de cons » ?!

Dingo : Certes.

Sora : C'est vrai que ça fait pas très réaliste, comme truc…

Donald : Exactement !

Dingo : Attendez… cette colline… ce serait l'endroit rêvé pour se pendre ! Jack y est peut-être !

Donald : En effet, si on se met à sa place, quoi de mieux pour supprimer une vie qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour que d'en finir avec une anormalité géologique, que dis-je ! C'est une insulte à l'anormalité ! Ce n'est même pas un élément absurde, c'est le principe même de l'Absurdité ! L'Idée platonicienne, bien trop aberrante pour ne serait-ce que prendre forme dans le monde sensible, et qui à la place nous apparaît à nos yeux – impropres à la vision de ce qui nous transcende – comme la pire horreur que ce concept puisse engendrer, c'est-à-dire ce... ce… TRUC !

Sora : Je propose qu'on aille là-bas avant de partir dans un nouveau hors-sujet. Je propose aussi que Donald se cache les yeux avant qu'on ait besoin de le bâillonner.

Dingo : Vendu !

Donald : Idem.

Sora : Parfait ! Dans ce cas, magnons-nous le cul !

_La route vers la colline difforme était truffée de Sans-cœurs qui, s'ils avaient disposé d'un cœur, auraient pu éprouver de la tristesse tant les trois compères les ignorèrent en passant à côté._

Donald : Le voilà ! Jack !

Sora : Ah ben quand même !

Maléfique : Encore vous !

Jack : Ah, vous voilà…

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Maléfique ?!

Maléfique : Votre ami est venu me soumettre une requête : celle de lui ôter la vie, en ma condition de « grande méchante des ténèbres très très sombres ». J'ai eu beau lui dire que je m'étais plus ou moins reconvertie, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter !

Donald : Désolé, Jack ! C'était pas ta faute, c'était…

Sora : Psst! Dingo… Tu crois qu'il va admettre ses torts ?

Dingo : C'est ce qu'on est partis pour voir…

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, dans ce cas ? Est-ce que…

Donald : Exactement, Jack. Personne n'aurait pu éviter leur fuite. C'était dans le script. C'était la volonté d'une force supérieure qui nous dépasse. La même, d'ailleurs, qui est à l'origine de cet affront au bon goût qui se trouve derrière les trois mioches.

Jack : La colline ?

Donald : Oui, ce machin.

Sora : Psst! Tu te rends compte qu'il a préféré admettre l'existence d'un dieu alors que ça va à l'encontre de ses principes ?

Donald : Vous vous rendez compte que dire « Psst_ !_ » au début de chaque phrase ne rend pas votre conversation inaudible aux autres pour autant ? Le pire, c'est que c'est pas la première fois… non mais je vous jure, cette bande d'amateurs…

Sora : Une conversation ? Quelle conversation ? J'vois pas de quoi tu parles… Psst! II nous a entendu, faisons comme si de rien n'était !

Maléfique : Bande d'idiots. Vous arrivez trop tôt !

Donald : Qu… quoi ?! Les méchants ne disent pas plutôt « Vous arrivez trop tard » avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique quand on vient les voir ? Le tout en caressant un chat et en faisant joujou avec un fauteuil rotatif ?

Maléfique : En général, oui. Mais votre camarade m'a interrompue alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre mes sombres plans à l'exécution ! Qui plus est, je hais les chats.

Donald : Bien, ça nous fait un point commun.

Sora : En tout cas, si on peut t'interrompre à nouveau, on va pas se priver !

Maléfique : Vraiment ? Vous m'avez pourtant fourni la diversion idéale. Aaah, mon cher Donald. Ne trouvez-vous pas que… cette colline en spirale a en elle un brin de charme et de poésie ?

Donald : Gnnn ! Je… je dois résister…

Dingo : Ne te laisse pas influencer, Donald ! Tu dois être fort !

Maléfique : Ne vaut-elle pas cent fois toutes les collines de l'univers ?

Donald : Argh ! Tais-toi, tu… raah…

Dingo : Plus fort, Donald ! Tu dois être plus fort !

Maléfique : Regarde-la. Magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? Admire les courbes de sa pointe. N'est-il pas surprenant de la part de Mère Nature d'accomplir pareil ouvrage ?

Donald : Ce n'est pas… non ! C'est une abomination, une…

Dingo : Plus fort, Donald ! Plus fort ! Plus rapide ! Plus profond !

Sora : De quoi tu parles, Dingo ?

Dingo : Pardon, je dis verge… diverge… enfin je me suis laissé emporté, quoi !

Donald : Je dois… me ressaisir…

Sora : Elle pense pas ce qu'elle dit ! Elle est juste en train de faire son troll !

Maléfique : Mon troll ?! Quel est le rapport entre un troll et moi ?

Am : J'ai bien une réponse, patronne, mais elle va pas vous plaire.

Donald : Je crois que… j'y arrive… je peux résister ! Ha ha ha ! Et maintenant, qui c'est le plus fort, hein ?!

Dingo : Bravo !

Maléfique : Vraiment ? Pourtant… ne trouves-tu pas que cette colline est… « choupinou » ?

Donald : Choupi… nou ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Sora : Ne cède pas, Donald !

Maléfique : Mais oui ! On dit d'un petit lapin qu'il est « choupinou ». On dit la même chose d'un petit ourson. Moi-même j'éprouve cette extrême tendresse envers les rats musqués. Regarde-la, Donald… Regarde cette petite colline, toute petite, faible et fragile, te regarder avec des yeux à t'en faire fondre le cœur !

Donald : Mais… elle n'a pas d'yeux ! T'es malade ! Une colline ça a pas d'yeux, enfin ! Et si la colline avait des yeux, ce serait… ce serait horrible ! Difforme ! Aberrant ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Tu prends de la drogue, Maléfique ? C'est ça ?! T'es DROGUÉE ?!

Dingo : Tu tombes dans son piège, Donald !

Donald : La ferme, toi !

Maléfique : Regarde-toi : tu es fasciné par cette chose. Au plus profond de toi, tu l'aimes, tu veux la regarder... Cette spirale te fascine... elle t'hypnotise presque ! Toi aussi, finalement, tu la trouves « choupinou » !

Donald : Non... Non ! NON ! Non, bordel ! Ce bidule est le résultat de l'union foireuse et interdite entre une moissonneuse batteuse et un tractopelle tordu ! Un objet contre-nature, indigne d'exister, indigne même d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision !

Sora : Merde, c'est trop tard : la bête est lâchée !

Dingo : Il faut raisonner Donald ! Non, attends… toi, tu surveilles Maléfique !

Maléfique : Alors... où en étions-nous ?

Am : Vous parliez de vous implanter sur ce monde et d'ouvrir une entreprise de jouets, patronne !

Maléfique : En effet ! Comme je n'ai plus guère envie de dominer l'univers, tant il est devenu niais et dégoulinant de bons sentiments, j'ai décidé de donner un nouveau tournant à ma vie ! Et ma foi… puisque je ne peux pas devenir championne de tennis, je deviendrai fabricante de jouets !

Stram : C'est une super idée, chef ! Vous êtes trop forte !

Maléfique : Evidemment ! Il n'y a qu'à voir dans quel état j'ai mis Donald pour le constater ! Ha ha !

Donald : Je t'en foutrai, moi, « des collines choupinou » ! En plus, est-ce que c'est vraiment une colline, ça ? Ça m'en a pas vraiment l'air, mais finalement, qu'est-ce qu'une colline ? Qu'est-ce que l'essence de la colline ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un simple mot, d'une étiquette que l'on pourrait accoler à une série de propriétés ? Un modèle-type ? Ou bien la vérité nous dépasse-t-elle encore une fois, comme toujours ? Il faut se poser la question de trouver comment savoir ce qu'est, ou non, une colline. Pour cela, il me faut parvenir à une vérité indubitable, en tous points conforme à la raison, pour être certain de pouvoir donner une définition au mot « colline » sans me fourvoyer.

Stram : Mais… chef, y a déjà le Père Noël ! Z'avez pas peur de la concurrence ?

Maléfique : Vois-tu, larbin dont j'ai oublié le nom…

Stram : « Stram ». C'est « Stram ». On dit « Am, Stram Gram »

Maléfique : Parfait, je t'appellerai « Larbin n°2 », dans ce cas. Eh bien vois-tu, j'ai peut-être renoncé à mes ambitions, mais je n'ai nulle envie d'abandonner mes méthodes. Le capitalisme est un marché rude, sans aucune pitié pour ses ennemis, les vieux barbus vêtus de rouge, vivant dans le froid et exploitant des lutins au nom de la collectivité.

Gram : Vous êtes machiavélique, boss ! Machiavélique, mais géniale !

Maléfique : Je sais, Larbin n°3. Cependant, j'ai besoin des locaux d'Oogie Boogie pour m'installer. Je n'ai pas le temps de construire un nouveau bastion. Alors, pouvez-vous me mener à lui ?

Am : C'est-à-dire que… patronne… Sora et ses potes l'ont écrabouillé, la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus.

Maléfique : En effet, jee l'avais oublié… Il nous faut seulement la clé de ses locaux, dans ce cas.

Sora : Ha ha ! On a bien fait de le crever, ce sac d'insectes, alors !

Maléfique : Tais-toi, cloporte. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de l'état mental de ton ami.

Dingo : Elle a raison, Sora ! Ca se dégrade de minute en minute !

Donald : D'ailleurs, les définitions des choses, sur quoi se basent-elles ? Sur les sens ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Je peux définir la cire comme étant froide, dure et blanche, mais en est-il toujours ainsi lorsque je l'approche des flammes ? Ne devient-elle pas plus molle, plus chaude ? Pourtant, il s'agit toujours de la même cire, nous l'appelons toujours cire, mais son état a changé, indépendamment de ce que nous renvoient nos sens…

Stram : Oui, chef, mais ça ne servira à rien, vu que son man…

Maléfique : Silence, larbin dont j'ai oublié le numéro !

Stram : Euh… C'était le « n°2 », chef. Le « n°2 ».

Maléfique : Parfait, je t'appellerai « Esclave B », dorénavant ! Toujours est-il qu'il me faut ressusciter Oogie Boogie…

Gram : Ouah ! C'est possible, ça ?!

Maléfique : Bien entendu, Esclave C ! Ressusciter un être humain est ardu, mais en ce qui concerne un tas d'insectes répugnants agglutinés dans une toile animée d'un simulacre de conscience, c'est d'une simplicité enfantine.

Sora : J'aime pas la tournure que ça prend. C'est bien dans ce genre de cas là que je dois intervenir, Dingo. Non ?... Dingo, tu m'écoutes ?

Dingo : Donald, je t'en prie ! Tu dois te ressaisir !

Donald : Il n'y a au fond aucune vérité indubitable, si ce n'est celle selon laquelle j'existe. En effet, comment pourrais-je affirmer que je n'existe pas ? Si je pense à mon existence, cette simple pensée en est la preuve. Or, je ne peux pas avoir tort, puisque même en me trompant, ma pensée n'en resterait pas moins le signe de cette existence. On en arrive par là même au « cogito ergo sum », « Je pense donc je suis ». C'est bien parce que je me pense, parce que je suis capable de me penser, que je peux précisément prouver mon existence...

Dingo : Reprends-toi, Donald !

Donald : Tais-toi, toi. Tu n'existes pas. Tu dis du vide.

Dingo : Bouhouhou! Tu n'es pas le Donald que j'ai connu ! Mon Donald à moi, il riait et chantait !

Sora : Ah bon ?

Dingo : Non, il tirait sans arrêt la tronche et n'arrêtait pas de râler. Mais dans tous les cas, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Donald !

Sora : Ecoute, il faut faire quelque chose, Maléfique va… eh merde !

_Mais il était trop tard ! La sorcière ténébreuse « reconvertie » se trouvait en compagnie de son ancien allié. Ce vieil ennemi de Sora, Donald et Dingo, ce « gros sac » où grouillait en son sein une nuée d'insectes surgissant à la moindre coupure. Cet amateur de jeunes enfants, ce maître de la pédérastie. Le pédophile, Oogie Boogie._

Oogie Boogie : Chouette nuit, n'est-ce-pas ?

Maléfique : J'avais oublié combien ta voix était fluette, Oogie.

Oogie Boogie : Que veux-tu, ma vieille... J'ai un appendice bien placé, mais rien pour l'accompagner !

Maléfique : Je me passerai des détails de ton anatomie.

Oogie Boogie : Si tu changes d'avis, demande à ces charmants bambins ! Ils la connaissent sur le bout de leurs petits doigts. Mmmh… Montrez-moi vos doigts, les enfants, ils m'ont tant manqué…

Maléfique : Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, Oogie ! Regarde, tes anciens ennemis sont là. Donne-moi la clé de tes locaux. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas pour parler davantage à notre aise.

Oogie Boogie : Mon manoir ? Mais… il a été entièrement détruit…

Maléfique : Malédiction ! Alors je t'ai ressuscité pour rien ?

Oogie Boogie : Alors ça n'était pas parce que je vous manquais, aux enfants et à toi ?

Maléfique : Tsss! Donald a l'air d'en avoir bientôt fini avec son pitoyable monologue. Battons en retraite avant que leur groupe ne se retrouve en pleine possession de ses moyens !

Sora : Hé ! J'te laisserai pas faire !

Maléfique : Du vent, porteur de la Keyblade !

Oogie Boogie : Laisse-moi m'en occuper !

Maléfique : Non, tu es encore faible ! J'aurais besoin de toi pour dessiner les plans de mes jouets. Esclaves... ! dont j'ai oublié les lettres... occupez-vous de faire diversion !

Am : On s'appelle…

Maléfique : Peu m'importe. Voici un Sans-cœur pour vous assister. Allons-y, Oogie !

Oogie Boogie : Faites attention à vous, mes petits. Si jamais ils vous blessent, ils le regretteront ! Vous me montrerez où vous vous êtes fait bobo, d'accord ?

Stram : Euh… D'accord, Oogie.

Gram : Elle était obligée de le ressusciter ?

Am : J'en sais rien…

Sora : Ha ha ! Trois gosses ? Je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières, moi !

Oogie Boogie : Ah non ! Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de leur faire pan-pan-cul-cul !

Maléfique : Oogie ! Dépêche-toi !

Sora : C'est pas parce que vous êtes des enfants que j'vais me retenir, ramenez-v… Ah merde ! Le Sans-cœur, je l'avais pas vu, par contre…

_Mmh… Comment décrire ce Sans-cœur ? Imaginez une grosse tête métallique au sourire abruti à laquelle pend une cage contenant les trois garnements. C'est fait ? Oui, c'est parfaitement normal de faire une grimace, cette créature a l'air parfaitement ridicule. Bref, toujours est-il que cet ennemi, sitôt le combat entamé, secoua sa cage, dont l'un des enfants jaillit, puis le goba aussitôt au vol._

Am : Aaaaah ! Stram !

Gram : Esclave B ! Euh… Stram !

Maléfique : Ah oui, mince. Je me suis trompée de Sans-cœur, celui-là ne sert pas vraiment pour le soutien. Bon, tant pis !

Oogie Boogie : Mais… mais… elle était talentueuse, cette petite ! Où est-ce que je vais trouver une remplaçante ?!

Maléfique : Si tu accomplis les travaux que je te demande, je placerai une charmante secrétaire sous tes ordres. Mineure.

Sora : Vous êtes pas encore partis, vous ?

Maléfique : Si. Adieu, pauvres fous ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

_Le visage déformée par cette hilarité stéréotypée, Maléfique s'enfuit dans un nuage de ténèbres de même que son acolyte peu fréquentable. Le monstre à la cage, quant-à-lui, se préparait pour son dessert en enchaînant les assauts contre Sora qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à les repousser._

Sora : Ca… casse-toi ! Je… Raah ! Laisse-moi tranquille, et reste droit que je te foute une… Non !

_Son arme vola à plusieurs mètres. Tremblant, le maître de la Keyblade tomba à la renverse non sans répandre au sol une flaque chaude et douteuse..._

Sora : Merde, merde… Alors c'est fini ?

_Notre héros, résolu à mourir, accepta sereinement son sort… Non… « semblait en apparence être résolu à mourir » serait plus exact, car ce n'est pas ce que laisse entendre la flaque chaude… bref, lorsque tout à coup, la foudre s'abattit sur son adversaire !_

Sora : Dieu ?! Tu m'as sauvé ? Ou Zeus ? Ou bien Thor ?!

_Le bouclier qui percuta la face du Sans-Cœur et le bruit de deux pieds palmés à ses côtés lui apportèrent la réponse... _

Donald : Désolé pour le retard. Je me suis rendu compte que vous existiez, vous aussi.

Sora : Ah. Et avant, on était quoi, alors ?

Dingo : C'est un peu compliqué en fait, Sora. Il est reparti de zéro en doutant de tout, et maintenant il va mieux.

Donald : À présent que ma connaissance du monde qui m'entoure est saine et indubitable, ça va chier !

Sora : Parfait, j'aurais pas pu le battre sans v… Eh ! Attendez, y a un truc qui va pas ! Regardez-le ! Il gigote bizarrement !

Donald : Peut-être prépare-t-il une nouvelle attaque… Restez sur vos gardes !

_Le fracas qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas causé par une attaque du Sans-cœur mais son implosion._

Sora : Ah ben non, tiens, j'aurais pu me passer de vous, en fait.

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il éclate, comme ça ?

Am : Stram !

Gram : Larbin n°… Euh… Straaaam !

_La jeune fille gisait sur le sol, à moitié rongée par les suc-gastriques du Sans-cœur. Elle tenait dans sa main un sac de poudre pyrotechnique._

Am : Et dire que le maire les avait interdits…

Gram : Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver !

Donald : Je crois plutôt qu'elle s'est dit que foutue pour foutue, elle allait se venger du salaud qui l'a avalée tout rond, mais chacun son point de vue, hein.

Dingo : C'est vrai, tiens, et… ATTENDEZ ! Où est Jack, au juste ?!

Sora : On l'a pas vu depuis au moins dix minutes…

Dingo : Sora ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?!

Sora : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? C'est Maléfique que je surveillais !

Jack : Ah, vous parlez de moi ?

Dingo : JACK !

Donald : Mais… t'étais passé où ?

Jack : Pause pipi.

Sora : Tu te fous de notre gueule ? Comment ça a pu prendre…  
Donald : Du calme, Sora…  
Jack : Dé… désolé, c'est juste que… avec tout ce vacarme, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer… vous savez… comme quand on vous regarde alors que vous êtes devant l'urinoir… Ça m'a bloqué… JE SUIS DESOLÉ ! TOUT EST MA FAUTE ! JE VOUDRAI ÊTRE REINCARNÉ EN CONCOMBRE DE MER !

Donald : Mais non, mais non, dis pas ça, c'est… euh… c'est Dingo. Il te regardait pisser. Voilà !

Dingo : Quoooooi ?

Jack : Vraiment, Ringo ?

Dingo : Mais…

Donald : Je t'en prie, Dingo : sois avec moi sur ce coup ! J'ai pas envie de lui courir de nouveau après!

Dingo : Bon ! OK ! C'est vrai, Jack… Je… je regardais. Ça m'excite grave. Ça va comme ça, Donald ?

Donald : C'était parfait. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Sora : On a aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont… En plus, les deux mioches qui restaient ont fui avec le corps de la gamine.

Jack : Et ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai vous aider…

Dingo : Après toutes ces agitations, je propose qu'on se repose un peu. J'ai un jeu de cartes sur moi. Qui est partant pour une belotte ?

Sora : Vendu !

Donald : Moi itou !

_Tandis que nos héros s'abandonnaient à leurs occupations, le Père Noël quittait la Ville de Noël dans le dessein de rejoindre le « groupe envoyé poursuivre les vilains enfants »._

Père Noël : Faut vraiment tout faire tout seul, dans ce monde ! Ca a toujours été comme ça ! D'abord Saint Nicolas qui me disait de m'occuper de Noël tout seul, et ces parents qui me tournent le dos en offrant leurs propres cadeaux tout pourris à leurs mômes ! On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! … et par un Heckler & Koch MP5.

_Sur ce, il arma son jouet favori, qu'il ne distribuerait aux enfants pour rien au monde, ou alors juste aux Américains. Un bruit se fit alors entendre derrière lui._

Père Noël : QUI VA LÀ ?!

Sally : P… pardon ! Père Noël, je…

Père Noël : Quel est le mot de passe ?!

Sally : Il… Il y a un mot de passe ?

Père Noël : Non. Mais si tu en avais inventé un, je t'aurais plombée.

Sally : Je voudrai parler avec vous… à propos de Jack.

Père Noël : Bon Dieu !

Sally : Mais d'abord, est-ce que vous pourriez baisser votre arme ?

Père Noël : Oui, oui, bien entendu !

Sally : Merci, mais… euh… en fait, je voulais dire… est-ce que vous pourriez baisser votre arme ET arrêter de me viser ?

Père Noël : Ah. Oui, ça devrait être possible. Ça va, comme ça ?

Sally : Vous visez mes jambes, là.

Père Noël : Oui, eh bien désolé si je ne vous fais pas confiance ! Je suis dans une contrée inconnue, remplie de ces suppôts de Maléfique qui ont tous un couteau entre les dents. On n'est jamais trop prudent, comme on dit.

Sally : Oui, je comprends… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est…

_Un son émanant de la clairière les interrompit. Le Père Noël fit volte-face, puis resta aux aguets, le doigt rivé sur la gâchette. La compagne de Jack en profita pour scruter le cerveau du gros barbu. L'espace d'un instant, une lueur inquiétante brilla dans ses yeux, blafarde et sans vie. Tout en se léchant les babines, Sally, qui n'était plus elle-même, ramassa un énorme bâton puis le brandit au dessus de sa tête, disposée à l'abattre sur le crâne. Elle prévoyait le fracas de sang, la chair sanguinolente, et en grognait d'avance…_

Sally : Cerveeeeeelle…

_Pendant ce temps-là…_

Sora : Carré de neuf !

Donald : Salaud ! Alors c'est dans ton jeu qu'il était, ce fameux neuf de pique ?! J'aurais pris, si je l'avais eu...

Dingo : Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait, Donald. Tu m'aurais cassé le jeu du siècle.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est l'atout, déjà ?

Donald : Pour la troisième fois, Jack, c'est carreau. Bref, à qui la main ?

Sora : C'est toujours au con qui demande.

Donald : Hé ! Pff… En tout cas… Parfait, hé hé ! J'ai juste à commencer tout doux en posant mes As, et… QUOI ?! TU COUPES ?!

Dingo : Désolé, j'ai pas de trèfle, moi.

Sora : Splen-dide. Allez, enchaîne, Dingo. Fais tomber les atouts ! On va les plumer ! Ça devrait être facile, surtout pour Donald !

_Mais revenons à nos moutons…_

Père Noël : Qu'est-ce que… toi ! TOI !

Oogie Boogie : Hé hé ! Tu n'as pas changé, mon gars !

Père Noël : Toi, si ! Et de beaucoup ! Tu as pris du poids, espèce de sac d'immondices !

Oogie Boogie : Oooh ! Je n'aime pas trop que tu m'insultes ainsi, mon bon Santa !

Père Noël : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?! Tu cherches encore ma liste d'enfants sages avec leur adresse ?

Oogie Boogie : Ce sera pour plus tard, si tu veux bien. Je dois remplir un petit travail pour Maléfique, qui consiste à te capturer pour te faire cracher tes secrets industriels, ainsi que d'empêcher toute concurrence !

Père Noël : Jamais, tu m'entends ?! Plutôt crever ! Hé, jeune fille, allez donc demander de l'ai… Euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites, là, à brandir une masse au dessus de ma tête ?

Sally : Je… lutte pour… pour reprendre le contrôle…

Père Noël : D'accord… Bon, je disais donc…

Sally : Gnnn… Elle essaie de… de reprendre le dessus… ma faim… ma….CERVEEEEELLE….non… non, c'est mal… Je ne dois pas… SIII TU DOIS ! C'EST TELLEMENT BON… Non ! Tais-toi… tu n'es pas… c'est contre l'éthique… ETHIQUE MON CUL, BOUFFE-LE, BOUFFE-LES TOUS !

Père Noël : … Ensuite, une fois que vous serez revenue à Christmas Town, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Roger, mon lutin en chef, de préparer mon deuxième costume, comme celui-là semble un peu tâch… Eh, Sally ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Sally : Hein ?!... Je dois prévenir les autres !

Père Noël : Attendez ! Ça c'était le début ! Est-ce que vous avez entendu la suite ? Raah ! Elle court trop vite… Bon ! À nous deux Oogie ! Je vais te faire sentir le goût du plomb…

Oogie Boogie : Trop tard, Santa. Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire ! N'oublie pas que je suis passé maître dans l'art du kidnapping !

Père Noël : AAAaaah !

_Revenons, si vous le voulez bien, à notre groupe._

Jack : Cinquante-quatre… Cinquante-six… avec cet As là, ça fait Soixante-sept… le valet… euh dites, l'atout c'était quoi, dans cette partie ?

Donald : Mais tu le fais expr… bon… ce coup-ci c'était Atout cœur.

Jack : Ah, donc un valet non-atout, ça ne fait que deux points, d'accord… ensuite ça, mmh… Et voilà. Soixante-quatorze points au total pour Donald et moi.

Donald : Eh Meeerde !

Sora : Ha ha ! Vous êtes dedans !

Jack : C'est pas passé si loin que ça...

Donald : Je savais que j'aurais pas dû prendre à cœur… Je le sentais mal…

Dingo : Bon, eh bien du coup, ça ne vous fait aucun point.

Sora : Allez, Dingo. Le prochain coup, on les met capot !

Dingo : Je ne vais pas m'en priver !

Jack : Attendez ! Regardez : voilà Sally !

Sora : Ah tiens, ça va ? Toujours le même régime alimentaire ?

Sally : Très drôle, Sora, tu ne vois pas qu… CERVEEEEELLE ! J'AI FAAAIM… que l'heure est grave ? Le Père Noël est en danger, Jack ! Oogie Boo… CE SOIR, ON VA MANGER DU BON CERVELAT AVEC DES OIGNONS FRITS ET DES POMMES SAUTÉES… gie l'a capturé et je crois qu'il l'a emmené dans la nouvelle usine à jouets de Maléfique !

Sora : Sa nouvelle usine à jouets ? J'croyais qu'elle pouvait pas vu que le manoir d'Oogie Boogie avait été ravagé ?!

Jack : Oh, non… Sora ! Sally ne parle pas du manoir, mais de l'usine à jouet du Père Noël !

Dingo : Elle veut vraiment prendre sa place, alors ?

Donald : Mais pourquoi Oogie Boogie l'aide ? Il n'a pourtant rien à y gagner…

Sora : Tu veux dire qu'un boulot qui consiste à donner le sourire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à des millions d'enfants, ça ne l'intéresserait pas ?

Donald : Bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, dans ce cas ?

Jack : Oui, dépêchons-nous. Sally, tu veux venir aussi ?

Sally : …ET LORSQUE DES BOUTS DE CERVEAU GICLERONT DU TROU BÉANT DE CRÂNES, JE LES GOBERAI AU VOL !

Jack : C'est oui ou c'est non ? Décide-toi, il faut qu'on parte.

Donald : T'es sûr que ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller avec elle ? Ça me paraît risqué…

Jack : Tu as raison, elle risquerait de se blesser.

Donald : C'est plutôt ELLE, le danger, mais soit.

Sora : Allez, vite !

_Ils coururent donc à en perdre leur souffle jusqu'à l'usine à jouets où Oogie Boogie ligotait le Père Noël tout en imaginant mille tortures à lui faire subir._

Père Noël : Ordure ! Dès que je serai sorti de là, tu vas méchamment morfler !

Maléfique : Allons, allons, Santa... Et si vous nous révéliez à la place le secret de fabrication de vos petites voitures ?

Père Noël : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

Maléfique : Oogie. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Oogie Boogie : Bien, bien. Les électrochocs sont prêts, Maléfique.

Maléfique : Parfait, vas-y.

Père Noël : Quoi ?! N… AAAAAaaaargh !

Oogie Boogie : Ah ! Il a dû la sentir passer, sa douleur, le bougre…

Maléfique : Alors, Santa ? Es-tu toujours aussi peu enclin à tout nous dire ?

Père Noël : Peuh ! J'ai vu bien pire, pendant le Noël 1942 ! En ce temps-là, la torture c'était pas pour les nullards comme toi, Oogie !

Oogie Boogie : Quoi ?! Attends un peu…

Maléfique : Une minute, Oogie. Tu t'y prends mal, j'ai une meilleure idée… Faites entrer l'otage !

_Deux Sans-cœur amenèrent aux pieds d'Oogie Boogie un jeune lutin récemment employé par le Père Noël._

Oogie Boogie : Ah ! Parfait, la bonne taille !

Père Noël : Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça, espèce de… de…

Oogie Boogie : Bien sûr que si, et tu vas me regarder faire, mon cochon !

Maléfique : À moins que ta langue ne soit déliée ?

Père Noël : Je… d'accord… les plans sont dans mon coffre fort. La combinaison est 1.

Maléfique : oui ?...

Père Noël : 2.

Maléfique : oui... ensuite ?

Père Noël : 3…

Maléfique : Hum..

Santa : Vous le relâcherez après, dites ?

Maléfique : Mais oui ! Crache le dernier numéro !

Père Noël : C'est… c'est 4 ! 4 !

Maléfique : Parfait ! Coupe la corde qui le retient et laisse-le partir.

Oogie Boogie : Quoi ?! Non ! Gardez-le ici ! Je veux voir son doux visage ! Je veux lui caresser la peau, et… et…

Maléfique : J'ai dit de l'emmener, Oogie. Es-tu sourd ?

Oogie Boogie : La ferme, toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré, quand j'étais mort ! Il faisait froid… et sombre… Il y avait un tunnel, avec une lumière blanche au bout,. J'étais trop gros pour entrer dedans. Alors j'ai attendu une éternité. Je me sentais si seul… Personne pour me tenir compagnie...

Maléfique : Ca suffit ! J'ai dit d'emmener le lutin, alors il sera emmené. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Je ne suis pas une méchante lambda, moi, monsieur, j'ai du standing, j'ai un honneur !

Oogie Boogie : Ton honneur, j'me torche avec, vieille fille !

Maléfique : Est-ce de l'insubordination ? Discuterais-tu mes ordres ? As-tu oublié qui t'a ressuscité ?

Oogie Boogie : Exactement ! J'ai la mémoire courte, chère inconnue. Sur ce, laisse-moi m'occuper d…

Maléfique : TU ES RENVOYÉ!

Oogie Boogie : Pardon ?

Maléfique : Tu es renvoyé, Oogie. Licencié. Viré. Mis à la porte. Tu prends tes cliques, tes claques, tes effets personnels, les dessins enfants accrochés dans ton bureau et tu fous le camp.

Oogie Boogie : J'irai voir les prud'hommes !

Maléfique : Ça, c'est si tu survis à la confrontation qui t'attend…

Oogie Boogie : Laquelle ?

Maléfique : Oh, mais celle avec Sora et ses amis. Regarde ! Ils sont à la porte.

Sora : Coucou, on n'osait pas vous interrompre.

Donald : On attendait surtout l'effet de surprise, ouais. Si j'avais su qu'on était repéré…

Jack : Le Père Noël ! Là-bas !

Maléfique : Oh et puis j'en ai marre ! Les entreprises de jouet, c'est complètement dépassé ! J'ai bien mieux à faire ! Quant à vous…

Dingo : Oui ?

Maléfique : Nous nous reverrons…

Donald : Le contraire m'aurait étonné. T'es pas la « grande méchante des ténèbres très très sombres » pour rien.

Jack : Laissez-la s'enfuir, ce qui importe le plus, c'est ce gros tas !

Oogie Boogie : Ha ha ha ! Vous ne me toucherez jamais ! Et d'ailleurs, vous êtes bien trop vieux pour que j'accepte que vous me touchiez avec vos sales doigts trop vieux !

Donald : Qu'est-ce qu'il…

_Disparaissant dans l'un des conduits de la gigantesque machine qui occupait toute la place de l'usine à jouets, l'énorme sac d'insectes réapparut derrière une vitre blindée aux commandes de la machine._

Sora : Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'atteindre, maintenant ?!

Donald : Hé ! Les tapis roulant nous entraînent vers des piques ! Mieux vaudrait ne pas trop s'attarder ici…

Oogie Boogie : Ha ha ! J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que je ne vous ferai pas de cadeaux, mais comme je me sens l'âme généreuse, aujourd'hui, en voilà quelques uns !

Donald : Aah ! Il nous envoie des cadeaux énormes ! Faites gaffe, si on s'en prend un, ça risque de faire mal !

Sora : J'ai une idée, tiens…

_À l'aide de sa Keyblade et d'un subtil retour à l' envoyeur en tapant au bon moment,_ _Sora parvint à endommager la vitre._

Oogie Boogie : Hé ! Non ! Faites pas un truc pareil !

Jack : Bien joué, Sora ! Tu lui as fait une belle rayure !

Oogie Boogie : Raah! De toutes façons, un coup de résine et c'est fini ! L'impact est toujours plus petit qu'une pièce de deux… MAIS ARRÊTEZ !

Sora : Bien envoyé, Donald.

Donald : Merci, merci.

Dingo : Pas mal, votre tactique, mais j'ai mieux. Attention… Yaaah !

Oogie Boogie : AAAH ! OBJET VOLANT NON IDENTIFIÉ EN APPR… GYAAAAH !

_Le verre éclata en mille morceaux à l'impact du bouclier de Dingo. Oogie Boogie, quant à lui, chuta sur le tapis roulant comme un gros sac de viande enfin de viande d'insecte. Les quatre compères le rouèrent alors de coups. _

Oogie Boogie : Noon, arrêtez…

Donald : Ne le lâchez pas !

Sora : J'en ai pas l'intention !

_En dépit de ce conseil avisé, leur ennemi parvint à se refugier dans l'un des conduits de la machine._

Père Noël : Hé ! Attends ! Ça, c'est…

_Un cri aussi effroyable que suraigu jaillit du conduit. L'instant d'après, le bougre ressortait de l'autre côté de la machine – qui crachait maintenant une fumée noire - en une multitude de petits blocs pouvant s'imbriquer les uns dans les autres._

Père Noël : Elle va marcher beaucoup moins bien, maintenant. Et dire qu'ils sont des milliers à me réclamer des Lego pour Noël…

Donald : Voilà un problème de réglé.

Sora : Ouais ! J'imagine qu'on peut retourner au vaisseau, maintenant.

Dingo : C'est vrai qu'on n'a plus grand-chose à faire ici.

Jack : Eh bien dans ce cas, à bientôt !

Père Noël : Moi aussi, je vous dis au revoir, et merci de m'av… Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est, là-bas ?

_Une ombre furtive surgit de derrière une caisse pour sauter sur le Père Noël. Elle le cloua au sol et tenta de lui ouvrir la boîte crânienne avec les crocs._

Père Noël : AAAaaaah ! Virez-moi ce truc, bon sang !

Jack : SALLY ! REVIENS ! AU PIED !

Sally : GREUAAAAAaaaaaah !

Donald : Merde ! J'arrive pas à la lui enlever !

Sora : Attention, ça va swinguer !

_Sora, à l'aide d'un coup de Keyblade judicieusement placé, projeta l'affamée à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle y resta couchée, complètement sonnée._

Donald : Vous allez bien, Père Noël ?

Père Noël : J'ai vu pire ! Comme cet hiver 1964… Des Noël sans aucune neige, j'en ai vu, mais alors des Noël sous des pluies de napalm, ça…

Jack : Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je pense qu'il devrait s'en sortir.

Père Noël : Évidemment, il en faut plus pour me tuer ! Le problème, c'est que dans cet état, je ne crois pas que je pourrai m'occuper de Noël, cette année… Tu t'en sens capable, petit ?

Jack : Et comment !

Donald : Bien, puisque tout est réglé, on peut partir.

Dingo : Oui, d'autres mondes nous attendent !

Sora : Le dernier arrivé au Gummi est de corvée de vaiss… EH ! ATTENDEZ MOI !

Père Noël : T'as intérêt à ne pas décevoir tous ces enfants, mon gars.

Jack : Si je n'y arrive pas, Père Noël, je crois que je préférerai en finir avec mes jours. M'occuper de Noël, c'est mon rêve !

Père Noël : Ça devrait être une bonne source de motivation… Maintenant, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu, si ça te dérange pas. Mes lutins vont s'occuper de nettoyer tout ce bordel et de me ramener dans mon lit, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Jack : D'accord.

_Plongé dans ses pensées, Jack sortit d'une démarche lente de l'usine. Sally le suivait, docile et la bave aux lèvres. Son compagnon la dévisagea d'un œil où se mêlaient la douceur et la gratitude. Il lui caressa le menton et dit dans un murmure :_

Jack : Brave bête, va…

Fin Du Chapit…

Sora : Aaaaah ! Attendez, on a oublié de sceller la serrure !

Donald : Eh merde ! Vas-y, mais dépêche-toi…

Dingo : Quel objet pourrait la faire apparaître ?

Sora : Un cerveau ?

Donald : Pourquoi est-ce que t'essaierais pas d'aller voir Jack ? Ça doit avoir un rapport avec lui… Pendant ce temps-là, nous on va rester au chaud.

Sora : Ouais, bonne idée.

_Sora parvint à rattraper Jack en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire._

Jack : Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sora : Attends deux secondes… Ah ! Super ! Ma Keyblade bouge ! Ça doit être bon !

Jack : Hé ! Mon costume de Père Noël ! Il brille ! C'est génial ! Je veux la même chose sur mon pyjama !

Sora : Eeeet voilà ! Serrure scellée !

Jack : Quoi ?! Mais… mon costume a disparu !

Sora : Oui, mais tu comprends... Du coup, ce monde ne pourra pas être envahi par les… AAaah !

Sally : Cerveeeeeelle !

Jack : Vas-y, Sally ! Fonce ! Il doit avoir mon costume quelque part sur lui !

Sora : Casse-toi, je… Aaaah ! Bordel ! Va-t'en, j'te dis ! Occupe-toi du cerveau de quelqu'un d'autre, veux-tu ? TOI AUSSI, JACK, LÂCHE-MOI ! J'AI PAS TON COSTUME ! AÎE ! NON MAIS ARRÊTE SÉRIEUX J'AURAIS L'AIR CON, MOI, AVEC TES TRACES DE DENTS SUR MON FRONT !

_Sora parviendra t-il à échapper à son inlassable poursuivante pour retourner dans le Gummi ? Jack trouvera-t-il un autre costume de Père Noël avant le jour J ? Enfin, le Professeur Finklestein_ _guérira-t-il un jour ? La réponse, vous l'aurez… maintenant : _

_Oui. _

_Non._

_Plus ou moins._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, les bouteilles vont dans la poubelle bleue, les cartons vont dans la poubelle jaune, les déchets de cuisine vont dans la poubelle verte et vos reviews vont dans la page de cette parodie !


	23. Le Conte des 1001 Lignes

_**Chapitre 23 – Le Conte des 1001 Lignes**_

_Tandis que nos héros vaquaient à leurs occupations interstellaires, de sombres nuages noirs se massaient sur le ciel de l'Île du Destin, d'ordinaire radieux. Il s'agit là bien entendu d'une métaphore, car la réputation de l'île paradisiaque n'est plus à faire : s'y tassaient par dizaines couples en lune de miel, vieux millionnaires en quête d'un paradis fiscal et trafiquants de trottinettes. Mais tous les éléments cités ci-dessus n'ont de place que dans ce qui fait figure d'île principale sur cette planète. Kairi et ses amis, quant à eux, vivaient dans le petit ghetto reculé, où l'on exilait les familles moins aisées. Quant à savoir si Sora espérait réellement échapper à sa condition de prolétaire à l'aide de son radeau minable, au début de son aventure, le mystère reste entier. _

Kairi : Sora… Où est-ce que t'es, en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu penses parfois à moi ? Est-ce que tu penses aux autres qui étaient là avec nous ? Á nos projets ? Á tes promesses ? Et à moi ? J'insiste là-dessus, ce serait vraiment super si tu pensais à moi de temps en temps, parce que j'ai le sentiment que tu t'amuses un peu trop, là-haut ! Pendant ce temps-là, je m'inquiète pour toi, moi, tu sais ? HEIN ? TU LE SAIS, ÇA ?!

? : Salut Mouss' ! Pour moi ce sera un Kébab mixte. Sauce Andalouse, avec supplément frites et… attends un peu… Oh merde, je me suis trompé de portail, là, non ?

Kairi : Qui… qui êtes-vous ?!

? : Ayel. T'aurais l'amabilité de me dire où je suis ?

Kairi : L'Île du Destin… mais comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

Ayel : Oh, ça ? C'est facile, un portail des ténèbres et le tour est joué !

Kairi : Vraiment ? Pff… C'était bien la peine de tenter de construire un radeau avec Sora et Riku, si c'est pour que n'importe qui puisse aller et venir ici comme dans un moulin.

Ayel : Hé ! J'suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis… personne. Les Similis sont personne. Ça fait une grande différence, et… oh, attends un peu… T'as dit « Sora » ? Ça me dit quelque chose !

Kairi : Décidément, en ce moment, y a plein de types louches qui me parlent de Sora !

Ayel : Des types louches ? Qui d'autre, à part moi ? Et en admettant que je sois VRAIMENT louche, parce que bon, moi au contraire j'pense que j'suis plutôt coo…

Kairi : J'ai pas reconnu sa voix, mais elle ressemblait à celle de Sora, sans être la même. Il devait avoir le même âge, je pense.

Ayel : ROXAS ! Enfin, Royas, plutôt. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait.

Kairi : Euh, oui, sûrement. Tu m'aurais dit « Jean-Philibert », j'aurais pas été moins étonnée, ni moins navrée du mauvais goût de ses parents…

Ayel : T'as un lien avec Roxas et Sora… Mmmh… Tu dois être… Bon, attends là, tu veux ? Je reviens dans deux minutes !

Kairi : Si tu veux…

_Deux minutes passèrent, puis deux heures… La jeune fille s'impatientait, debout, seule sur la plage, les cheveux au vent et ses pensées s'égarant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par d'abominables crampes._

Kairi : Bon, je crois pas qu'il viendra maintenant, j'ai suffisamment attendu… mais… est-ce suffisant d'attendre ?

Ayel : C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire !

Kairi : Toi ! Tu m'as laissé en plan ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai poirauté ?!

Ayel : Aucune idée. J'te rappelle, ma p'tite dame, que ces portails nous servent à traverser l'espace-temps, alors un petit décalage de quelques heures, c'est pas cher payé. Ça pourra jamais être pire que Mexcarl, un de nos anciens membres, qui a tellement foiré sa téléportation qu'il est arrivé à une époque où le monde dans lequel il allait existait pas encore ! Ha ha ha ! C'te con… il doit encore dériver dans l'espace, à l'heure qu'il est.

Kairi : C'est pour me raconter tout ça que tu t'es absenté ? Et puis tu m'as toujours pas dit qui t'étais exactement… je veux dire, à part ton prénom…

Ayel : Non, c'est vrai. Je devais juste retourner voir les notes que j'ai laissé dans ma super planque, et comme je m'en doutais, il faut bel et bien que je te kidn… que je t'emmène avec moi dans un monde super où tu pourras voir Sora, Riku et plein d'autres gens !

Kairi : Pour la force de persuasion, on repassera.

Ayel : Allons, ne fais pas ta sceptique. Tiens, tu veux une sucette ? Si tu me suis, tu en auras plein d'autres…

Kairi : Je peux connaître l'âge moyen des victimes de tes enlèvements ?

Ayel : Hé ! T'y es pas du tout ! C'est la première fois que j'enlève… enfin c'est pas du tout un enlèvement… je… ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux…. parler... et… ALLEZ-Y ! MAINTENANT ! … Maintenant ! Maintenant, maintenant !

_À la quatrième répétition du signal, un groupe de Similis apparut pour encercler la jeune fille._

Kairi : Ils sont bizarres, tes potes. Ils seraient pas en train de danser, là ?

Ayel : On les appelle les « Reflets ». Roxas les appelait les « Désyntoxeurs ». Ils supportent si mal leur absence de cœur qu'ils sont pris de convulsion dès qu'ils voient quelqu'un qui en a un.

Kairi : Mmh…

Ayel : Mais trêve de bavardage, ma jolie. J'ai pour ordre de te ramener à Illusiopo… Raah, foutus réflexes… Je veux dire, à mon repaire de dissident ultra-caché, alors tu vas venir avec nous, compris ?

_À seulement quelques secondes d'intervalle avec les Similis, un nouveau portail des ténèbres fit son apparition, dont une créature surgit, loin d'être aussi antipathique que les choses blanches, pour se jeter à ses pieds : un chien nommé Pluto._

Kairi : Ben voyons… Un chien arrive à ouvrir un portail entre les mondes et tu veux me faire croire que c'est pas à portée du premier gusse venu ?

Ayel : Tss ! Chopez-la !

_Pluto, après avoir gaspillé quelques précieuses secondes à baver sur la jupe toute neuve de Kairi, entreprit alors de la mener jusqu'au portail, qui disparut derrière eux, laissant là un Ayel fâché et des Similis… aussi indifférents que peuvent l'être des sous-fifres dénués de cœur. À l'intérieur du portail, Kairi avança sans savoir où ses pas la mèneraient, mais avec la certitude qu'elle serait plus en sécurité de l'autre côté qu'en rebroussant chemin. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se réveilla entourée de quatre adolescents dans une cité crépusculaire._

Kairi : Oooh…

Hayner : Repose ça, Olette. Elle va te voir.

Olette : Stresse pas, mec, c'est juste quelques munnies, elle verra pas la différence !

Pence : Euh… ça va ?

Kairi : Mmh ? Hein ? Oh… je… je suis où ?

Hayner : Dans notre planque secrète, et quand je dis « secrète », ça sous-entend que tous ceux qui en connaissent l'existence doivent mourir… ou nous rejoindre.

Kairi : Mais je… bon, j'ai rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant, donc c'est d'accord…

Olette : QUOI ?! Hé ! C'est moi, la fille du groupe ! Vous pouvez pas en introduire une autre, ça remet en question mon… HÉ ! TU M'ÉCOUTES ?!

Hayner : J'y peux rien, moi ! Dans toute bande d'amis, il faut un souffre-douleur et trois personnes qui le martyrisent ! Ce sont les règles, c'est tout…

Pence : Attends, ça veut dire que ce sera plus moi, votre bouc émissaire ?

Hayner : Non, ça veut dire qu'on sera encore plus efficace qu'avant pour t'en faire baver ! Allez, maintenant va nous chercher de l'herbe, on doit fêter son intégration au groupe !

_Mais revenons à nos trois gais lurons qui se détendaient en s'approchant à grande vitesse de leur prochaine destination. Cela ne dura pas, car un bruit sourd vint les interrompre dans leurs loisirs respectifs et tous se réunirent dans le cockpit du Gummi._

Sora : Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?

Donald : C'est bien ce que j'aimerai savoir… Dingo, c'était à ton tour de surveiller ce qui se passait, t'as vu quelque chose ?

Dingo : Hein ? Mais… depuis quand on a un planning pour surveiller le Gummi ? Il est en pilotage automatique, ça devrait suffire, non ? Même si de temps en temps quelqu'un vient dans le cockpit, c'est juste pour faire genre ! Et quand bien même on devrait s'en occuper, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait forcément être pour ma pomme ?

Donald : Rappelle-toi, Dingo… Quand on a quitté la ville de Traverse, il y a… euh… très longtemps, on avait établi que le lundi et mardi seraient pour moi, mercredi et jeudi pour toi, et que Sora aurait le vendredi et le samedi. Pour ce qui est du dimanche, le Gummi aurait qu'à se démmerder tout seul s'il avait un problème.

Sora : Je m'en rappelle vaguement, mais je crois pas qu'on ait souvent suivi ces directives là…

Donald : Evidemment ! Ça sert seulement à rejeter la responsabilité des incidents sur le dos de celui en charge de surveiller ! Alors maintenant, Dingo, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que TU devais surveiller, ou bien je me fâche tout rouge !

Dingo : Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

Sora : Attendez, y a un truc devant nous, là, non ?

Donald : Mmh… exact. Vous croyez que c'est ce qui nous a percutés ? Vu d'ici, c'est pas bien grand…

Dingo : Si ça avait été plus gros, la coque aurait endommagée, mais d'après les capteurs, elle n'a rien.

Sora : Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?

Donald : On dirait… un corps.

Dingo : Un corps ?!

Sora : Eh ouais ! En plus, il a les fringues de l'Organisation XIII ! Bizarre…

Donald : Mais on les croise vraiment partout, ces alcooliques ! On n'en veut pas, nous, de leurs déchets spatiaux !

Dingo : Bon, plutôt que d'assister à ce spectacle macabre, si on retournait à nos… Oh ben tiens ! Ce serait pas une planète, là-bas ?

Donald : Ah si… et je reconnaîtrai celle-là entre mille…

Dingo : Agrabah ?

Donald : Tout juste.

Sora : « Entre mille et une », en l'occurrence…

Donald : Euh… quoi ?

Sora : Non, oublie, ça vaut mieux…

Dingo : Un monde ensoleillé… Ça devrait nous changer les idées…

Donald : Ouais, je suppose. Bon, j'amorce l'atterrissage.

_Une demi-heure après ce jeu de mot que Sora avait manifestement COPIÉ sur mon titre fabuleux, nos comparses foulaient à nouveau le sol du monde d'Aladin, et étaient sujets à une nostalgie… plutôt mitigée. Pff… Sale copieur._

Sora : Aaah… Vous vous rappelez de ce pot, là-bas ? C'est là qu'on avait trouvé Jasmine…

Donald : Oui, avant de la « vendre » à Jafar pour 3000 munnies…

Sora : Oui, bon, ça c'est un détail.

Donald : N'empêche, avec le recul… depuis ce temps-là, on n'a toujours pas avancé…

Sora : Ben si, on a retrouvé Kairi, Mickey et Riku, on a cassé la margoulette à Ansem et on a fermé la porte de Kingdom Heart, on a fait plein de trucs, quand même !

Donald : Tu parles… Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait, là, en ce moment ?

Sora : Errer sans but dans l'espace en atterrissant sur chaque monde qu'on voit pour vivre d'intrépides aventures ?

Donald : Plus ou moins, ouais. À l'origine, on est quand même censés chercher le roi Mickey et Riku qu'on a de nouveau perdus de vue. Maléfique est toujours vivante, les Sans-cœur sont toujours aussi nombreux, et Ansem a été remplacé par un groupe entier de fanatiques de la boisson… En gros, on a fait tout ça pour rien, retour à la case départ.

Sora : Dit comme ça, c'est sûr…

Dingo : Vous entendez pas… comme un bruit d'ailes ?

Donald : D'ailes ?

? : Perroqueeeeeeet… Ninja ! Dissimulation furtive !

Sora : Aaah ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Il est malade ou quoi, ce truc volant ?!

Donald : Oh… Iago, c'est ça ?

Dingo : Ah oui, j'en ai un vague souvenir !

Iago : Vague souvenir ?! Vous m'avez tapé dessus, infâmes cloportes austro-guadeloupéens !

Sora : Et on hésitera pas à recommencer !

Iago : Aaah ! Nan ! Recule, parangon de saleté ! Euh… j'veux dire… Laisse-moi tranquille, mon pote !

Sora : Y va falloir être plus convaincant que ça, « mon pote »…

Iago : Mais arrêtez ! Je suis pas votre ennemi !

Donald : Ah bon ? Et dans ce cas, c'est qui notre ennemi, cette fois-ci ?

Iago : Oh, je sais pas… Á tout hasard, eux ?

_Le « eux » en question désignait une dizaine de Sans-cœur à l'allure vaguement orientale puisqu'enturbannés, marchant vers nos héros d'un pas et d'un air qui n'engageaient nullement la sympathie. Cette tension palpable ne fut que renforcée lorsque les agresseurs dégainèrent leurs cimeterres._

Donald : Salaud ! C'est toi qui les as appelés, Iago !

Iago : Moi ? Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ?! Ils veulent me trucider tout autant que vous ! Bon, peut-être moins quand même…

Sora : Hé, on a pas le temps de se tailler une bavette, ils nous attaquent !

Dingo : Yaah ! Hé ! Ils sont vraiment… coriaces, ceux-là !

Donald : Glacier ! Ouais, mais heureusement, comme j'ai pu le constater la dernière fois qu'on est venus, tous les Sans-cœur de ce monde sont sensibles au froid !

Sora : Mmh… J'ai envie d'essayer un truc…

Iago : Aaaah ! M'attaquez pas ! Cassez-vous, bande de fils d'amibes Proustiens ! J'ai dit de pas vous approcher ! Sinon j'vous mettre votre branlée, compris ?!

Sora : Ils ont l'air de rester de glace à tes menaces, Iago !

Iago : Euh… quoi ?

Sora : Tu… mmh… tu leur as pas fait froid dans le dos !

Donald : À quoi tu joues, Sora ?

Sora : J'essaie de jeter un froid pour les faire fuir. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ?

Dingo : Ça aurait valu le coup si ça avait marché, oui ! Là, ils sont encore plus furieux !

Donald : Oui, mais leur rage est maintenant dirigée vers Sora. On peut se tourner les pouces, maintenant…

Sora : Hé ! Attendez, je… Aah ! Reculez, vous ! Yaaah ! Prends-ça, toi ! Oh, les deux, là, vous m'aidez oui ou merde ?

Donald : Merde.

Dingo : Allez viens, Donald, faisons un effort.

Donald : D'accord, mais c'est bien parce qu'une foutue petite voix dans ma tête qui fait office de simulacre de conscience est en train de me râler dessus… Glacier !

Dingo : À l'assaaaaauuut !

Iago : Perroqueeeeeeet… Viking ! On fonce dans l'tas !

Donald : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, lui ?

Dingo : Iago, je crois pas que la charge d'un perroquet soit suffisamment….

Iago : AAAH ! Perroqueeeeeeet… Italien ! Courage, fuyons !

Sora : J'en sais rien, mais il a crée une super diversion ! Allez, on les taille en pièces !

_Lorsque le perroquet, aussi bavard qu'à l'accoutumée, revint sur les lieux du combat une minute plus tard, il y trouva le groupe un peu essoufflé, mais débarrassé de ses assaillants._

Iago : Ah ! Bon boulot, pour des blaireaux asexués des alpages, vous faites plutôt fort !

Sora : De quoi tu viens de nous traiter, là ?

Donald : Ça doit être sa façon de montrer son « affection ». N'est-ce-pas, Iago ? J'espère que t'oublies pas que même si tu voles hors de portée des deux lascars, mes éclairs pourront toujours de foudroyer…

Iago : Euh… ouais, bien sûr. Evidemment, quoi…

Donald : Bien, bien… Et maintenant, si tu nous disais un peu ce que tu fous ici ? Tu devais pas être enfermé pendant des millénaires avec Jafar ?

Iago : Jafar ?! Beuaaah ! Ce vieux putréfié plus très frais ? Il prenait toute la place, si bien qu'en étendant ses pieds, il m'a viré de la lampe ! Enfin je m'en plains pas, depuis, j'ai retrouvé ma liberté ! Dites, je suppose que vous allez voir les deux tourtereaux, là… J'vais vous accompagner, vu que j'leur dois peut-être des excuses…

Donald : Eh ben ! Quelle reconversion…

Sora : En tout cas, il a raison sur un point : tôt ou tard, il faudra qu'on aille rendre visite à Jasmine et Aladin.

Dingo : Oui, et vu qu'on a rien à faire pour l'instant, autant faire ça tout de suite.

Donald : C'est vrai que la perspective d'être reçu en tant qu'invité d'honneur dans un palais oriental me fait plutôt envie…

Sora : T'es sûr que Jasmine aura pas la dent dure contre nous ?

Donald : Pourquoi elle nous en voudrait ? Ça fait au moins… euh… longtemps ! N'importe qui aurait sorti ça de son esprit, après tout ce temps… Et puis c'est juste une broutille.

Iago : Allez ! On y va, mes paramécies en mousse verdâtre !

Sora : Paramécie toi-même, eh patate.

Donald : Autant je désapprouve la forme, autant je suis d'accord sur le fond : mettons-nous en route.

_Agrabah, en dépit de ses allures d'immense cité et de trésor de l'Orient, ne ressemblait en rien aux idées préconçues que le lecteur occidental pouvait en avoir. Adieu, rues animées de mille visages et d'autant de voix adieu, de même, les joyaux de beauté, étincelants sous d'apparats dorés, à la peau brunie par le Soleil, seul maître des lieux. À la place se dressaient çà et là des échoppes miteuses, vides de surcroît, et les rues n'étaient parcourues que par des bandes de Sans-cœur peu enclins à animer la ville autrement que par les chocs de leurs cimeterres contre la Keyblade de Sora. _

Sora : Pfiou ! Voilà le palais !

Donald : C'est pas trop tôt… La ville est pas bien grande, mais c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme ennemis…

Iago : Ah ! Enfin nous y sommes !

Dingo : La fille qui se tient juste devant, est-ce que ça serait pas… ?

Sora : Hé ! Jasmine !

Jasmine : Mmh ? Oh ! Vous !

Donald : Oui, nous.

Jasmine : Vous êtes…

Sora : Ah merde, elle se souvient peut-être…

Dingo : Mmh, ça sent le roussi…

Jasmine : Vous êtes… Mmh… Mais vous êtes qui ?

Sora : Ouah… on a eu chaud…

Jasmine : Je me souviens vaguement de vos visages, mais impossible de savoir où je vous ai rencontré…

Donald : Vraiment ? C'est… bizarre, pourtant, vu que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit ! Hein, les gars ?

Dingo : Oui, c'est bien vrai, ça !

Sora : Farpai… Parfaitement !

Jasmine : Ah bon… et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, dans ce cas ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sora : Ben… on est des amis d'Aladin.

Donald : Voilà, alors on vous demande votre hospitalité pour la nuit, vos meilleurs mets, des danseuses exotiques, tout ça, quoi.

Jasmine : Navrée, mais vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous offrir un tel accueil sans avoir la certitude que vous êtes bien des amis d'Aladin…

Sora : Pas de problème ! Il se rappellera de nous ! Vous avez qu'à aller le chercher et ce sera réglé.

Jasmine : J'ai… bien peur que ce soit plus compliqué que ça…

Donald : C'est-à-dire ?

Jasmine : Disons que depuis peu… Aladin n'est plus vraiment lui-même… Il… quitte le palais, de temps à autres, et ne revient que le soir, pour manger et honorer ma couche… Je me demande ce qui…

Dingo : Ça crève les yeux, pourtant, il… euh…

Donald : Il vous trom… non, rien…

Sora : Il en voit une au… au… aubergine. Voilà, c'est le mot que je cherchais depuis le début. Aubergine.

Iago : Raah ! Mille mollusques mallarméens ! Z'êtes cons, vous autres ! C'est évident qu'il s'en tape une autre !

Sora : Iago ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer !

Dingo : C'est honteux, c'est… calomnieux, vraiment !

Donald : Vilain perroquet, vilain !

Jasmine : Qu… IAGO ?! Je me souviens de toi, oiseau de malheur ! Sache que je n'oublierai JAMAIS ceux qui ont contribué à ma captivité ! Je vais t'arracher les ailes et de les faire avaler, puis te limer les serres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une poudre infime que je verserai dans ton bec que j'aurai percé ! GARDES ! ATTRAPEZ-LE ! Vous aussi, amis d'Aladin ! Aidez moi à le capturer !

Iago : Perroqueeeeet… Italien bis ! Sauve qui peut !

Sora : Hé !

Donald : Reviens-là !

Dingo : Il nous échappe !

Donald : Vous inquiétez pas, princesse ! On le rattrape et on vous le ramène, ha ha ha ! … allez, on se casse avant qu'elle nous reconnaisse et nous réserve le même genre de sort…

_Après une prétendue course-poursuite qui ressemblait davantage à une fuite précipitée, nos amis retrouvèrent Iago sur un carrefour d'Agrabah._

Iago : Bon, pour mes excuses, c'est raté, j'imagine ?

Donald : Et d'après toi, à qui la faute ?

Iago : Au destin, sûrement. Bon, on fait quoi, alors ?

Sora : Comme Donald, je tiens à être reçu avec les honneurs. J'en ai marre de manger toujours les mêmes trucs dans le Gummi…

Dingo : Tu n'as qu'à faire la cuisine, si ça te plaît pas ! Alors ça c'est le pompon…

Donald : Te vexe pas, Dingo, mais pour le coup, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. J'aurais rien contre un bon gros festin royal…

Dingo : Allons bon…

Iago : Et donc vous…

? : AU VOLEUR !

Sora : Mmh ?

Singe : **D:**

Donald : Hé ! Ce serait pas Abu, par hasard, qui vient de passer en courant ?

Sora : Le singe qui accompagne tout le temps Aladin ?

Aladin : On parle de moi ?

Donald : Ah ben justement on te cherch… Mais… NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! Il m'adresse à peine la parole et il se casse ?!

Dingo : Il avait l'air d'être poursuivi…

Vendeur, essoufflé: REVENEZ, MALANDRINS !

Donald : Bon, voilà le poursuivant…

Sora : On ferait mieux de les rattraper pour voir un peu ce qu'il se passe…

Iago : Non mais quel naze, ce vendeur… Vous l'avez entendu, son « malandrin » ? C'est quoi cette insulte pourrie ? Il aurait mieux fait de le traiter de Charolais vérolé nourri au lait volé !

Donald : Tout le monde n'a pas ton… imagination, ni ton mauvais goût.

Iago : Je t'en foutrai, moi, du mauvais goût, canard laquais !

Donald : RETENEZ-MOI OU J…

Dingo : Ça suffit, ça suffit ! Calme-toi… allons voir comment ça se passe, là-bas…

_Dans un cul-de-sac non loin, le vendeur avait coincé Aladin et son singe qui, mordicus, défendait becs et ongles la lampe noire qu'il avait dérobé tantôt. _

Aladin : Allez Abu, rends-lui son machin, qu'on en parle plus…

Abu : **:(**

Aladin : Abu…. Je vais me fâcher…

Abu : **:(**

Aladin : Pour la dernière fois, donne-moi, la lampe, Abu !

Abu : **:'(**

Aladin : Enfin ! Tenez, reprenez-la…

Vendeur, furieux : Vous devriez mieux le dresser ! Vous savez ce qu'on fait, dans ma ville natale, aux voleurs et à ceux qui ont commis un quelconque délit ? On leur coupe le membre dont ils se sont servis pour le commettre ! Alors pour toi, mon petit voleur…

Sora : Libre à vous d'essayer de choper un singe qui court partout pour la lui couper, mais je crois pas qu'il se laissera trancher la virilité sans ciller…

Donald : Il a dit « voleur », Sora… N'y rajoute pas une voyelle superflue.

Sora : Ah. Vous disiez ?

Vendeur, désagréable : Qui êtes-vous ?! Oh et puis je m'en moque ! Maintenant que j'ai ma lampe, je retourne à mon échoppe. Et ne vous avisez pas de me refaire le même coup fourré !

Iago : Oh non… non…

Dingo : Un problème, Iago ?

Donald : Qu'est-ce que tu fous à trembler comme ça, toi ?

Iago : Mille merdes molles ! Cette lampe… ! C'est LA lampe !

Sora : Non, on dit « une » lampe. Dans la langue française, vois-tu, on met un article devant chaque mot, et y en a de deux sortes, défini ou indéfini, et là, en l'occurrence…

Iago : Non mais c'est LA lampe dans laquelle se trouve Jafar !

Donald : Quoi ? Juste parce qu'elle est noire, a l'odeur de souffre, et qu'elle dégage une aura maléfique ? Ha ha ! Tu te fais des idées…

Aladin : Je sais pas trop… Je crois qu'Abu est agité pour la même raison…

Abu : **:O**

Aladin : Mais au fait… Iago ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Iago : Quoi ? Je dois tout réexpliquer ? Raaah, crotte de bique squattée par trois générations de mouches ! Bon, pour faire simple, Jafar s'est étalé de tout son long et ça m'a poussé de la lampe. J'ai retrouvé ma liberté, mais j'me suis fait grave ièche, alors j'ai décidé de me faire pardonner auprès de toi, et surtout auprès de Jasmine pour avoir l'honneur, un jour, de participer à l'une de ses fameuses orgies royales !

Aladin : QUOI ?!

Iago : J'ai dit « orgie royale » ? C'est simplement ma langue qui a fourché ! Je voulais dire… euh… mmh… ben autre chose, quoi ! C'est le principe d'un lapsus, après tout.

Dingo : Bon, à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va quand même pas laisser une lampe renfermant un type aussi dangereux entre les mains d'un vendeur louche ?!

Aladin : C'est vrai…

Sora : Alors c'est quoi votre plan ? On y retourne et on la vole à nouveau ? Libre à vous d'y laisser vos mains, mais moi je compte bien les garder, elles me sont précieuses !

Donald : Oui, forcément, en l'absence de Kairi…

Sora : Répète un peu, toi ?

Donald : J'ai dit « en l'absence de Kairi » ? C'est simplement ma langue qui a fourché ! Je voulais dire… euh… mmh… non, non, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit en fait. Onaniste, va !

Sora : Attends un p…

Aladin : Arrêtez de vous battre, on va retourner le voir, et lui demander si on peut acheter la lampe !

Dingo : Ah, oui… bonne idée, comme ça, ça fera une diversion qui nous laissera le temps de nous enfuir avec.

Aladin : Non ! Non, non et non ! On ne la vole plus ! On la paie ! Avec de l'argent !

Dingo : Ar…gent ? Ah mais oui ! Les munnies ! Donald nous a tellement habitués à les conserver à tout prix depuis qu'on est parti de Port Royal que j'avais oublié que ça servait à être dépensé !

Donald : Tss… Ça s'appelle « économiser »…

Sora : Économiser pour quoi, si on ne peut plus rien acheter du tout avec ?

Donald : Oh mais allez-y, dépensez vos sous en achetant une babiole maléfique qui va plonger le monde dans les ténèbres une fois que Sora aura fait le con en libérant Jafar ! Moi, je prends aucune responsabilité dans vos conneries.

Sora : Fais pas gaffe, Aladin. Il est toujours aigri quand on parle de dépenses.

Aladin : Ah bon… On va voir le marchand, alors ?

Dingo : On te suit !

Iago : Je… euh… suis juste derrière vous… ou pas…

Aladin : Allez viens, Abu !

Abu : **\o/**

_Marchant sur les pas d'Aladin et de son fidèle compagnon, Sora et les autres gagnèrent vite l'échoppe désuète du propriétaire de la lampe._

Vendeur, hébété: Encore vous ?! Vous revenez pour me voler à nouveau ?!

Aladin : Non, non… on est venus acheter !

Vendeur, interloqué: Que… vous… vous avez de l'argent ?!

Aladin : Ben… oui… Enfin, un peu…

Vendeur, radin : Ce sera 5 000 munnies !

Donald : Quoi ?!

Sora : Euh… c'est bien cher, quand même, ça…

Vendeur, avare : 5 000 munnies.

Sora : Et… euh… si on te vend le canard ?

Donald : Hé !

Vendeur stéréotypé : Il vaut même pas un vieux chameau, ton canard. 5 000 munnies.

Donald : Rapace !

Vendeur, pingre: 5 500 munnies.

Donald : Mais non, crétin ! Je parlais à Sora !

Vendeur, salaud: 6 000 munnies.

Sora : T'es content de toi, Donald ? On sait que t'aimes dépenser, mais quand même…

Donald : Je vous PRÉVIENS ! Je mets pas la main au portefeuille pour donner ne serait-ce qu'un seul munnie à cet escroc !

Sora : Bon, j'avais pas prévu que ce serait si cher, vous avez un plan B ?

Dingo : Aladin, tu peux bien demander de l'argent à Jasmine, non ?

Aladin : C'est-à-dire qu'en fait… disons qu'elle est très à cheval sur l'économie du royaume, donc je crois pas qu'elle le verrait d'un très bon œil.

Dingo : Qui s'en soucie ? C'est une femme, Aladin. Elle est dépensière par nature. C'est une créature naïve et sotte. Même un SERPENT est capable de les berner !

Donald : Laisse-le, Dingo, il a peur de sa femme…

Abu : **-_-'**

Sora : Dites, y a pas un autre moyen d'acheter votre lampe ?

Vendeur, avide: Mmmh… Rapportez-moi un trésor d'une valeur inestimable, et je pourrais vous l'échanger…

Donald : Voyez-vous cela…

Aladin : Où pourrait-on trouver des trésors, à votre avis ?

Dingo : Tu habites sur ce monde, tu devrais le savoir, quand même…

Sora : Dans le palais d'Agrabah ?

Aladin : Non, Jasmine serait furieuse.

Donald : Attends, attends, attends… tu veux dire que j'avais raison ? T'as VRAIMENT peur de ta greluche ?

Aladin : Écoute, tu… tu ne l'as jamais vue quand elle est… quand elle est énervée… elle est… terrible.

Dingo : Elle a menacé Iago, toute à l'heure. Elle avait plutôt en colère…

Aladin : À mon avis, ça n'était rien à côté de ce dont elle est capable… Ne l'énervez sous aucun prétexte ou bien… vous le regretterez. Amèrement.

Sora : Eh bien, eh bien… Réussi, ton mariage…

Donald : Au fait, on parlait de Iago à l'instant… mais il est passé où ?

Dingo : Il attend dehors, je crois qu'il a peur de l'ombre de la lampe supposée contenir Jafar…

Donald : Loquace, ce perroquet, mais pas très téméraire…

Vendeur, exaspéré: Bon, vous achetez ou vous achetez pas, alors ? Si vous n'achetez rien, allez-vous en, j'veux pas de mendiants ici, moi !

Sora : Hé ! Pas besoin de nous jeter dehors comme des malpropres ! De toutes façons, on va revenir avec un trésor tellement génial que tu vas devoir nous donner ta boutique entière et dévouer ta vie à nous servir, tu vas voir !

Vendeur, calme : Mais c'est le devoir d'un marchand de servir son client, monsieur. Et ma boutique est à la disposition de tous ceux qui ont les moyens d'en sortir les mains pleines d'objets de valeur.

Sora : Pff…

Donald : Allez, viens Sora, on a du pain sur la planche.

Iago : Ah ! Vous sortez enfin ! J'ai bien failli vous attendre, dites donc !

Sora : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… Bon, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait trouver des trésors ?

Donald : J'ai bien une idée en tête…

Aladin : Laisse-moi deviner… La Caverne des Merveilles ?

Sora : Oh ! C'est pas cette grotte bizarre avec une entrée en tête de tigre ?

Donald : Oui. Qui nous a d'ailleurs attaqués, lors de notre précédente venue ici…

Sora : Et depuis le temps que ça a été découvert, vous pensez pas que tout y a déjà été pillé ?

Dingo : Ça vaut le coup d'y faire un tour, je pense.

Sora : Bon, comme tu veux…

Iago : J'ai raté quelque chose, là, non ? Vous aviez pas d'argent pour acheter cette lampe qui me faisait pas du tout peur ? Si j'avais su que vous n'étiez que de maudits mendiants d'mes deux…

Dingo : Ben on avait quelques sous en poche, mais on pensait qu'Aladin aurait de quoi nous dépanner.

Sora : Ouais, depuis qu'il habite avec Jasmine, il… attends une minute…

Aladin : Oui ?

Sora : Mais… comment ça se fait qu'en menant une vie de prince, tu traînes encore dans les rues d'Agrabah avec ces haillons pouilleux et ton singe plein de puces à tes côtés ?!

Donald : Ah oui, tiens, j'aimerai bien le savoir aussi…

Abu : **:(**

Aladin : Disons que… c'est… c'est un peu compliqué…

Abu : **é_è**

Donald : On s'en fout. Raconte, ça m'intrigue, cette histoire…

Aladin : Ben vous savez, la vie au palais est très ennuyeuse ! Je veux dire… j'ai vraiment le goût de l'aventure, moi… Quand je viens ici, avec Abu, dans les rues d'Agrabah, il se passe toujours quelque chose d'intéressant ! La preuve, je vous ai rencontrés !

Sora : Mmh…

Donald : Certes…

Dingo : Vous en pensez quoi ?

Donald : Belle histoire, oui. Maintenant, on aimerait la vraie version, si tu permets.

Iago : Tu mens, face d'huître !

Aladin : Pff…

Sora : Allez, tu pensais quand même pas qu'on allait croire à tes conneries ?

Aladin : La vérité c'est que…Jasmine… elle… elle…

Donald : … te fait peur, ce qui te fait regretter ton ancienne vie ? Oh bordel…

Aladin : Oui, et puis… disons que parfois, elle n'est pas tout à fait elle-même…

Sora : Encore ? Elle nous a dit le même genre de trucs à propos de toi…

Aladin : Non, je veux dire… C'est comme s'il y avait deux personnalités en elle. Un coup elle est toute joyeuse de me voir, manifeste tout son amour, cherche à me plaire et à me satisfaire… et l'instant d'après, elle… elle… non… je ne peux pas en parler… pas encore… je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis…

Donald : Ça nous avance bien, tiens…

Dingo : Alors tu la fuis ?

Aladin : Voilà.

Donald : Eh bien ! Voilà une bien belle façon de régler tes problèmes !

Aladin : Ce mariage n'est pas un problème, c'est une calamité.

Sora : En tout cas, ça n'explique pas tout… Déjà, euh… pourquoi est-ce que t'as même pas de babouches, au juste ?

Donald : Et pourquoi tu portes des fringues aussi sales ? J'veux dire… tu restes quand même un des personnages les plus influents d'Agrabah, et pourtant à te voir, on croirait voir un type d'un rang inférieur à celui des lépreux !

Aladin : C'est juste que… les vêtements de luxe, tout ça… ça me rappelle… le palais et puis… Jasmine…

Sora : Oh, doux Jésus… Enfin « doux », pas trop… J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plutôt barbu… Mais quand même, tu crains, Aladin.

Aladin : Désolé…

Donald : Bon, en tout cas, maintenant qu'on est fixés, on devrait se rendre à la Caverne des Merveilles.

Iago : Allez ! En piste ! Je vous y conduis, je connais le chemin sur le bout des plumes !

_La route à travers le désert fut longue et rude. La joie qu'ils éprouvèrent en distinguant, à travers la tempête de sable, la lueur des yeux de la tête de tigre, n'en fut que plus intense. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, pourtant, c'était que l'instant d'avant, leur sempiternel ennemi avait déjà pénétré en ces lieux et avait fait résonner dans les couloirs de ces vastes salles l'écho de sa démarche lourde et patibulaire. _

Fin du Chap…

_Oh. Je suis allé trop vite, on dirait. Reprenons._

… _Ce qu'ils ignoraient, pourtant, c'était que l'instant d'avant, leur sempiternel ennemi avait déjà pénétré en ces lieux et avait fait résonner dans les couloirs de ces vastes salles l'écho de sa démarche lourde et patibulaire, QU'IL NOUS SERA DONNÉ DE RENCONTRER DANS LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT._

_Voilà, c'est bien mieux._

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas que comme disait Abraham Lincoln, "Lire c'est bien, écrire une review, c'est mieux !" ; et le fait que cette citation soit inventée de toutes pièces ne la rend pas moins véridique.


	24. La Caverne des Merdes Vieilles

_**Chapitre 24 – La Caverne des Merdes Vieilles**_

_Á l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, nos héros pilleurs venaient tout juste de pénétrer la Caverne des Merveilles, qui n'étaient pas sans abriter une incohérence ou deux. Ou une soixantaine._

Aladin : Si on veut vraiment trouver des objets de valeur, il va falloir qu'on s'enfonce assez profondément.

Donald : Je me souviens d'une salle de trésor, et de… Hé ! Une petite minute !

Aladin : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Donald : Tu te rappelles pas ? La dernière fois qu'on est sortis de là, c'était en tapis volant, et tout s'écroulait derrière nous ! Ça doit être en ruines, là-dedans, comment tu veux qu'on arrive à aller jusqu'à la salle du trésor ?!

Sora : Ouais, et puis comment en ressortir sans tapis volant, si jamais ça finit pareil que la dernière fois ?

Iago : Me dites pas que vous vous dégonflez, mes lascars lassés !

Aladin : Je sais pas trop… mais j'ai l'intuition que de nouveaux passages ont été dégagés, et qu'on devrait rejoindre sans trop de problème le fond de la caverne…

Donald : Si tu le dis… Enfin ça coûte rien d'essayer, j'imagine…

_Et bien que les souvenirs de leur précédente visite ne fussent plus qu'une série d'images floues dans leurs esprits, la différence avec la Caverne des Merveilles telle qu'ils l'avaient connue les frappa au plus profond de leur mémoire._

Donald : Ah ouais, ça a pas mal changé, quand même…

Sora : Là, ça ressemble beaucoup plus à une caverne. Des murs de pierre, un précipice… on est loin des murs bien décorés, des torches sur les murs, et tout ça.

Dingo : Le pire, c'est qu'on trouve encore des trésors éparpillés ici et là…

Sora : Eh ben on peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses !

Donald : Même les Sans-cœur ont retrouvé leur place…

Aladin : Alors il va falloir se frayer un chemin par les armes ?

Sora : Oh nan, j'ai pas envie de me farcir tous ces combats juste pour un foutu trésor ! On fonce dans le tas, on saute au dessus des ennemis, on les esquive, on les contourne, on choppe le trésor, on insulte leur mère, on leur tire la langue et on se casse. Ça vous va ?

Donald : Je demande pas mieux.

Iago : Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Dingo : Allons-y, alors !

Aladin : Attendez, vous allez même pas ouvrir les coffres ?

Sora : Ouais, bon, si t'y tiens…

Abu : **\o/**

_Nos héros entreprirent alors leur descente au plus profond de la caverne, ignorant les ennemis qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin et qui, de toute manière, ne semblaient pas être particulièrement tenaces et zélés dans leurs poursuites._

Sora : On dirait qu'ils se sont ramollis avec le temps…

Dingo : Hé hé ! Ou alors ils savent à qui ils ont affaire !

Iago : C'est ça, à d'autres !

Donald : En tout cas, cette pièce ne m'évoque aucun souvenir… et vous ?

Aladin : Un couloir avec de l'eau qui coule sur les murs, une porte scellée au fond, et un joyau lévitant à deux mètres du sol ? Je dois avouer que ça ne me dit rien du tout, ça…

Donald : Oh misère… C'est à croire que même après son effondrement, la caverne s'est de nouveau peuplée d'énigmes farfelues… C'est comme si cette grotte avait sa propre conscience et qu'elle l'utilisait pour emmerder le monde…. mais c'est scientifiquement impossible, ha ha… ha… Je hais l'univers.

Sora : En tout cas, j'aimerais savoir comment la porte s'ouvre… oh tiens, on dirait qu'il y a un trou où… Hé ! Abu !

Abu : ***^***

Aladin : Lâche le joyau, Abu !

Abu : **:P**

Donald : Une minute… Le joyau a la taille du trou. Il doit servir d'interrupteur !

Dingo : Parfait ! On n'a qu'à l'amener jusqu'à la porte !

Sora : M'est avis que ce sera pas si facile, si ?

_Au vu des statues qui se dressèrent soudain le long des murs, et de l'eau qui montait à présent jusqu'à leurs mollets, la réponse fut bien entendu négative et les vagues qui les empêchaient d'atteindre la porte ne leur facilitèrent pas la tâche._

Donald : Ah merde ! Il faudrait qu'on saute au dessus de ces vagues en même temps qu'Abu, mais… raah ! Avec le niveau de l'eau qui monte, ça va pas être facile !

Dingo : Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée, je crois.

_Et sur ces mots, il empoigna le petit singe et l'envoya de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté de la pièce. Après une réception calamiteuse, le petit cleptomane simiesque se reprit et enfonça le joyau dans le trou prévu à cet effet, avant de décocher un regard furibond à son lanceur._

Abu : **D:**

Aladin : Ça va, tu t'en remettras…

Iago : Un nouveau record du monde du lancer de singe a été établi !

Donald : Allons-y, tant que la porte est ouverte.

_Mais quelques pas plus tard, ils tombèrent sur un nouvel obstacle._

Donald : 'Manquait plus que ça… Un cul de sac…

Sora : Mmh… Le précipice a l'air profond.

Aladin : Alors c'est tout ? On ne peut pas continuer plus loin ?

Donald : Ça me paraîtrait bizarre, quand même… Y a peut-être un autre moyen d'avancer…

Dingo : Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est cette stèle. On dirait que quelque chose est écrit dessus…

Donald : Mmh… Non, c'est seulement des petits gribouillis. Regarde bien, ça veut rien dire, ces trucs-là.

Aladin : Ah mais si ! C'est de l'arabe !

Donald : Attends, tu veux dire que ces conneries ont un sens ?

Aladin : Mmh… J'ai jamais eu d'éducation littéraire, étant donné que j'ai grandi dans la rue, mais d'après le peu que je sais, je pense que c'est écrit quelque chose comme : « Attention à la chute. Ha ha. ».

Donald : Comment ça ? « Attention à la chute » ? Ils pensent qu'on va tomber ?

Sora : Et comment ça « Ha ha » ? Comment une stèle peut se marrer ?

Aladin : Il y a un interrupteur, juste en dessous des inscriptions.

Dingo : Il est serti d'un rubis...

Aladin : Non ! Abu ! Ne touche pas à…

Abu : **8D**

_À peine le petit singe eut-il effleuré le rubis que la plate-forme se déroba sous leurs pieds. En dessous d'eux, quelques plateformes éparses retenaient leur chute dans les abîmes._

Sora : Eh m…AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah !

Dingo : Donald ! Un sort ! J'veux pas finir en purée !

Donald : J'ai rien pour ça, moi !

Sora : C'est p'tet un sol peint ! Comme l'autre coup !

Aladin : LE SOL APPROOOOCHE !

Abu : **T_T**

_La dégringolade fut des plus brutales : si l'on excepte Iago qui opéra une descente en piqué, Dingo glissa son bouclier en dessous de lui pour amortir le chute Donald et Aladin, quant à eux tombèrent sur un tas de Sans-cœurs. Abu, lui, s'était glissé dans le pantalon d'Aladin._

Dingo : Petit veinard, va…

Donald : Mmh… Où est Sora ?

Sora : AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah…

Aladin : Toujours en train de tomber, on dirait…

Donald : Oh le con, il a raté la plate-forme !

Dingo : Attendez une minute… Si on est sur une plate-forme… Alors ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas d'issue pour remonter ! On est bloqués ici !

Donald : Tu déconnes ?! Y a forcément une solution…

Abu : **;_;**

Aladin : Regardez ! Celle-ci aussi est en train de disparaî…

Donald : Oh non…

Dingo : Si… AAAaaaaah !

_La même chose se reproduisit à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que, semble-t-il, le Destin, fatigué des cris de ces pauvres âmes, cessât de les tourmenter. D'aucuns diront que la fin de ces chutes n'était lié qu'à la disposition de la salle à vrai dire, nos amis ne s'en souciaient pas plus que ça, l'important étant qu'ils fussent sauvés._

Dingo : On a été vraiment chanceux, quand même… Encore une chute comme celle-là et je pouvais dire adieu à la moitié de mes os…

Donald : Vu qu'il n'y a aucun signe de plate-forme en dessous de celle-ci, je crois que si t'avais atteint le sol un jour, tu pouvais dire adieu à toute consistance physique.

Dingo : Oui, j'ai mal pour Sora…

Donald : Paix à son âme.

Dingo : Il faudrait qu'on cherche une Queue de Phénix, mais je ne sais pas où en trouver…

Donald : Te bile pas avec ça, on lui trouvera un remplaçant. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on aura pas à l'enterrer.

Iago : Vous voulez quand même pas qu'on lui fasse une minute de silence, non plus ?! Allez ! On continue !

Aladin : Vous renoncez aussi facilement ?

Donald : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Sora : Si vous m'aidiez à remonter, ce serait un bon début, non ?

Donald : Ah ben ça ! Sora ! T'étais pas tombé ?

Sora : Si, si, et ça risque d'arriver encore une fois si toi et Dingo, vous faites pas un p'tit effort pour me tirer de là…

_Les deux compères le firent alors monter sur la plate-forme, tout en se demandant comment il avait pu tenir autant de temps uniquement suspendu à sa Keyblade plantée dans la roche._

Aladin : Tout est bien qui finit bien, je suppose…

Donald : Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes remonter, au juste ?

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ?

Donald : Par pitié, Dingo. J'aimerais qu'on évite de toucher à tout, si c'est possible…

Dingo : Du calme, c'est seulement… Ah ben tiens ! On dirait une sorte d'ascenseur à sens unique !

Sora : Un ascenseur ? Un vrai ascenseur ? Avec l'odeur d'urine, la musique énervante et tout et tout ?

Dingo : Non, une sorte d'ascenseur magique…

Sora : Ah oui, tout de suite y a un côté moins authentique…

Iago : Je suis le seul à trouver que les fantasmes de Sora sont malsains ?

Sora : Ferme-la, toi.

Aladin : De toute façon, on n'a pas à s'occuper de cet ascenseur pour l'instant.

Donald : Ouais, continuons…

Sora : Attends un peu, Donald… Dingo vient de découvrir un ascenseur magique dans une vieille caverne qui est censée être effondrée avec tous ses éléments sens dessus dessous… et toi tu râles même pas ? Et ton esprit cartésien, alors ?

Donald : On vient de faire une chute d'environ cent mètres de hauteur, déclenchée par un interrupteur sur une stèle qui se foutait de notre gueule, avec des plates-formes qui se sont effacées par magie quand o posé le pied. Je crois que si mes os n'ont pas été broyés à la première chute, c'est parce qu'en plus de ce foutu Sans-cœur, ils ont été amortis par ma raison, qui a volé en éclat à leur place.

Sora : Ah bon…

Donald : Et fort heureusement, elle se ressoude plus vite que mes os. Sur ce, « continuons », j'ai dit !

_La route ne fut guère longue jusqu'à la salle du trésor. À peine quittèrent-ils cette plate-forme inopinée qu'ils virent luire, au loin, l'éclat de l'or. Dans cette salle, nullement chamboulée par le séisme consécutif à leur précédente visite, s'amoncelaient bijoux et piécettes, couronnes et sceptres, ainsi qu'un trésor doré parfaitement mis en valeur, doté d'un saphir, d'un rubis et d'un émeraude tous trois d'une taille impressionnante, ainsi que de trois améthystes près du socle._

Abu : **3**

Aladin : Attends un peu, Abu… J'ai l'impression qu'il est trop mis en avant pour que ça soit pas un piège…

Donald : C'est pas faux. Cela dit, si c'en est un et qu'on risque d'y perdre la main, j'aime autant que ce soit ton singe qui s'y colle, vu qu'il a l'air d'en rêver…

Aladin : Hé ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir pour repérer les pièges !

Sora : Bon, on va pas rester là éternellement ! Je prends le risque !

Donald : Ah ben c'était bien la peine qu'on t'aide, si c'est pour que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup juste après…

Sora : Voyons voir… Allez…. Eeeet… hop ! Attrapé ! Vous voyez ? Rien de bien sorcier ! Est-ce qu'une aura maléfique m'entoure et s'apprête à me plonger dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer ? Non. Est-ce que j'ai déclenché un tremblement de terre ? Non plus. Est-ce qu'Abu va ENFIN arrêter de me fixer avec ce regard torve en manifestant son désir de me voler le trésor des mains et en me plantant un couteau dans le dos ? Honnêtement j'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête, parce que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise…

Abu : **è_é**

Aladin : Arrête ça, Abu… Bon, on a plus qu'à retourner à Agrabah maintenant, non ?

? : Hin hin hin…

Donald : Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Sora : Quoi donc ?

Donald : J'ai entendu un rire, mais j'ai peut-être rêvé…

? : Hin hin hin hin…

Donald : ENCORE ?!

Dingo : Moi aussi, je l'ai entendu…

Abu : **._.**

? : Hin hin h… Bon, ça suffit.

_Et cessant là ses rires peu discrets, le gros intrus, que nous nommerons P.H, afin de respecter son anonymat, entreprit de sortir de la caverne en se frottant les mains. Mais avant cela, D'un claquement de doigt, il fit s'éteindre la lumière, puis dans la pénombre apparurent bon nombre de Sans-cœur._

Iago : Hé ! Rallumez, sales fils de chacals choquants !

Aladin : Aziz ! Lumière !

Dingo : J'aime pas ça…

Donald : C'est sûrement pas naturel, c'est sûr, mais de là à ce qu'une ruse aussi débile puisse marcher sur nous… BRASIER !

_Et tout en éclairant la pièce pendant quelques secondes, le sort eut également l'avantage d'immoler un Sans-cœur à proximité._

Donald : Bon, il semblerait qu'on ait de la compagnie…

Aladin : Tu devrais continuer à lancer des sorts, Donald ! Sinon, on va rien voir !

Donald : Je vais pas me faire prier… BRASIER !

Iago : Hé ! Fais gaffe, un peu, espèce de bourrin bourré ! J'ai failli me le prendre, ton foutu sort !

Sora : Yaah ! Et re-yaah ! Et re-re… oh et puis zut, pourquoi crier quand on peut se battre en silence ?

Abu : **(°-°)¤**

Sora : Et toi, lâche ce foutu joyau !

Dingo : Donald, tu peux lancer un sort par ici ? J'y vois rien !

Donald : Brasier ! Et voilà !

Aladin : J'arrête pas de taper dans le vide… vous croyez qu'il en reste encore ?

Sora : Je sais pas… Ah tiens, Donald, pourquoi est-ce que t'enverrais pas un sort de Brasier sur une torche, pour qu'on y voit clair plus longtemps ?

Donald : Et tu peux me dire comment je fais, sachant que je vois pas où sont les torches ?

_Il n'y eut pourtant nul besoin d'allumer quoi que ce soit car les ténèbres qui les entouraient étaient totalement artificiels : une fois les Sans-cœur vaincus, l'obscurité se dissipa sur le champ, et autour d'eux brûlaient toujours les torches et étincelaient les monceaux d'or. _

Donald : On a ce qu'on était venus chercher, maintenant on peut partir !

_Et sans plus de cérémonie, nos amis entreprirent de faire le chemin inverse. Malgré un silence pesant tout au long du chemin, ce n'est qu'à leur retour à Agrabah qu'ils ne commencèrent réellement à s'interroger sur l'identité de celui qui avait bien pu les plonger dans le noir._

Sora : Ça vous intrigue pas ? Quelqu'un a essayé de nous buter ! Vous essayez pas de vous demander qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Donald : Voyons voir… Quelqu'un qui contrôle les Ténèbres ainsi que les Sans-cœur, suffisamment idiot pour penser que ce sera assez utile pour nous avoir, et qui a un rire grave, de surcroît… Ah ben ça alors ! Je vois vraiment pas qui ça peut bien être, dis donc !

Sora : Ouais, c'est vraiment un mystère, hein ?

Donald : Certes…

Sora : Vous pensez que ça pourrait être Jasmine ?!

Aladin : Ça ne m'étonnerait p…

Dingo : Euh… je ne crois pas, Sora.

Sora : Ou bien… Oh ! Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Shan Yu ! Ce bâtard à boyaux s'est sûrement accroché au Gummi à notre insu depuis qu'on est partis de la Terre des Dragons, et depuis le temps il cherche un moyen de se venger !

Donald : C'est cela, oui…

Iago : Et Jafar ?! Et si c'était Jafar ?!

Donald : Non mais tu suis, toi, des fois ? Jafar est prisonnier d'une lampe…

Iago : Ouais, c'est vrai…

Aladin : Vous pensez à qui, alors ? Parce que moi j'en ai absolument aucune idée…

Donald : Dingo et moi, on a bien quelqu'un en tête, mais tu le connais pas.

Iago : Et donc vous êtes sûrs que ça pourrait pas être Jaf…

Donald : Ah ben le voilà, tiens !

Iago : AAAAH ! Ah mais non, c'est pas Jafar ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, toi, l'emplumé ?!

Donald : Question plumes, tu peux parler, toi…

Iago : Elle sont très bien, mes plumes !

Dingo : Donald a raison, Pat est là-bas !

Sora : Pat ? Alors c'est à lui que vous pensiez ? Ah oui, tiens… J'y aurais pas pensé…

Iago : C'est lui, votre Pat ? Ce gros lard avec des cuisses de jambonneau ?

Aladin : Il a pas l'air très sympathique…

Abu : **:-0**

Sora : Ouais, et le fait qu'il soit en train d'agresser le vendeur de toute à l'heure pour lui voler la lampe qui contient Jafar est pas là pour arranger son image…

Dingo : C'est s… Attends, t'as dit qu'il faisait QUOI ? Oh non ! Il faut l'en empêcher !

Donald : Non, laisse-le la voler. Ensuite, on la lui reprendra, et comme ça on pourra garder notre trésor, hé hé…

Dingo : C'est fourbe !

Sora : Exactement ! Cela dit, ça me déplaît pas. On fait comme ça, alors ?

Aladin : Il a la lampe et est en train de s'enfuir !

Donald : Il se dirige vers le palais ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais j'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper !

_Pat, qui courait en toute hâte, fut bientôt acculé devant les portes du palais royal, fermées, à sa grande surprise._

Pat : Ah merde ! Tout le plan tombe à l'eau ! Hé ! Ouvrez ! C'est… euh… le livreur de pizzas ! Attendez… vous avez des pizzas ici ? Allez, ouvrez quoi ! Je vends des sortes de kebabs plats sans salade, avec des champignons, du gruyère, de la sauce tomate et plein d'autres trucs ! En fait, ça a rien à voir avec un kébab, mais j'essaie de vous parler avec des images que vous comprenez, bande de sauvages ! ALLEZ, OUVREZ-MOI !

Dingo : T'aurais pas dû perdre autant de temps à papoter, Pat. Maintenant, t'as plus aucune échappatoire.

Pat : Vous ?! Mes sbires n'ont donc pas réussi à se débarrasser de vous ?!

Donald : Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce sont tes sbires. Vu ta propre faiblesse, tu crois quand même pas que des créatures que tu peux contrôler allaient nous donner le moindre mal ?

Vendeur, exténué: Je te retrouve enfin ! Voleur ! Tu vas me rendre ma lampe !

Pat : Ha ha ha ! Viens l'attraper, nabot !

Vendeur stéréotypé : Donne-la-moi ! Donne-la ! Elle m'appartient !

Pat : Attrape ! Attrape ! Ben alors ? Tu peux pas l'attraper ? T'es trop petit ?

Vendeur, furibond: Tu ne l'as pas payé ! Elle coûte 5 000 munnies ! RENDS-MOI CETTE LAMPE !

Pat : Tiens, regarde, je vais lancer la lampe de ce côté et tu vas la chercher ! Et hop ! Ah ben tiens ? Mais où est-elle passée ?

Vendeur, lucide : ELLE EST ENCORE DANS TA MAIN, FOURBE !

Pat : Ah ben ça, c'est bizarre ! Ha ha !

Vendeur, un peu con : Puisque c'est comme ça, elle coûte 6 000 munnies, maintenant ! Ha ha ! Ça t'apprendra ! Bien fait pour toi ! Qui c'est le plus malin, maintenant, hein ?

Donald : Ils sont plutôt pitoyables… Iago ?

Iago : Quoi ?

Donald : Tu serais bien gentil d'aller leur prendre la lampe.

Iago : Ça va pas leur plaire…

Donald : Pourquoi pas ? S'ils pouvaient arrêter de se battre comme ça, ça sauverait au moins leur amour propre… Un jour, ils nous seront reconnaissants.

Iago : Bon, j'y vais… Perroqueeeeeeet… Roumain !

Sora : Plutôt obéissant, le perroquet… Plutôt raciste, aussi.

Donald : Pour l'obéissance, il a plutôt intérêt, vu qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner, et que c'est pas auprès de Jasmine qu'il l'aura, sa rédemption.

Pat : Hé ! Reviens-là, foutu oiseau !

Vendeur, enragé : Nooon ! Ma lampe ! Personne ne t'a appris la notion de propriété privée, oiseau de malheur ?!

Iago : Si, mais c'était en même temps que l'apprentissage du vol à la tire, de la délation et du terrorisme. Mon débile de professeur se trouve d'ailleurs dans cette lampe à la con, et je tiens pas particulièrement à assister à un autre de ses cours ! Tiens, Donald.

Donald : Merci, mon brave.

Pat : Raaah ! Vous ne payez rien pour attendre !

Sora : Dis-moi un peu, Pat… Je comprends pas trop ce que cherche Maléfique, cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête, au juste ?

Pat : Oh, c'est simple ! Du temps où Jafar était le vizir d'Agrabah, il lui a emprunté beaucoup d'argent… alors évidemment, elle veut qu'on la rembourse, maintenant. J'ai essayé de glisser une tête de cheval dans le lit de la reine, mais tout le monde a cru que c'était un signe divin annonçant des bonnes récoltes… Alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes, je vais frotter la lampe contenant Jafar dans le palais pour qu'il ravage tout et que devant sa puissance, la Reine Jasmine courbe l'échine devant Maléfique et lui paie ses dettes, ha ha ha !

Donald : Récapitulons… Tu veux libérer un esprit maléfique incontrôlable pour ruiner un pays afin que ce dernier paie Maléfique ?

Pat : Voilà !

Donald : Elle doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi, celle-là…

Pat : Hé ! On n'a pas ce genre de relations !

Donald : C'est pas ce que j'insinuais…

Sora : De toutes façons, on se fout un peu de ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, vu que maintenant qu'on a la lampe, t'as perdu.

Pat : Tu crois ça ?! Ha ha ! Je contrôle deux puissants Sans-cœur, maintenant ! Attention les yeux ! Voilà « Gros mec de glace » et « Gros mec de feu » ! Allez, les gros mecs, occupez-vous d'eux !

Sora : Aaah ! C'est de pire en pire ! Il est pas seulement nul pour trouver des plans ! Il l'est encore plus pour trouver des noms !

Pat : Ha ha ha ! Avec ces deux gros atouts de mon côté, vous allez mourir en moins de trente secondes !

Donald : On parie ? Compte, Dingo.

Dingo : Hein ? Euh… d'accord. Un… deux…

Donald : Sora, mets-toi juste là.

Sora : J'vois pas en quoi ça…

Donald : Contente-toi de le faire, fais-moi confiance, un peu.

Sora : Bon… Et maintenant ?

Dingo : Neuf… dix… onze…

Donald : Maintenant que t'es bien mis en évidence entre eux deux, ils vont te foncer dessus comme des demeurés.

Sora : Euh… ouais. O.K. C'est ce qu'ils font. Et j'esquive quand ?

Donald : Hein ? Oh, t'esquives si tu veux, mais tu peux tout aussi bien rester sur place, hein.

Dingo : Quinze… seize…

Sora : Ils sont énormes ! Si je m'écarte pas, ils vont… Aaah !

Donald : T'aurais pu faire un effort de détermination pour rester à ta place, tout de même…

Sora : C'est ça, suivi d'un effort de résistance pour éviter de finir comme une crêpe ? Non merci, très peu pour moi.

Dingo : Vingt-et-un, vingt-deux…

Donald : Maintenant, réfléchis un peu. Quand le chaud et le froid se rencontrent, qu'est ce que ça fait ?

Sora : Euh… un orage ? Enfin c'est vachement simpliste et réducteur, comme vision…

Donald : Et c'est pas simpliste et réducteur, un énorme Sans-cœur de feu et un de glace, peut-être ? Regarde, et admire.

_Le choc fut si violent au contact des deux créatures obèses que l'orage ainsi crée déchira les deux corps en un éclair, avant de tournoyer au dessus de la cour, l'air menaçant._

Dingo : … et trente ! Bravo, Donald.

Sora : Tu ferais une très bonne présentatrice météo, toi !

Pat : Non ! Nooon ! C'est impossible !

Donald : Evidemment que c'est impossible, mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, ces deux gusses et moi, le Destin s'acharne à faire le zouave avec les règles du bon sens. C'est un peu comme s'il avait le Possible dans une main, l'Impossible dans l'autre, et qu'il s'amusait à les frotter l'un contre l'autre comme un môme qui mime l'acte sexuel entre deux poupées. Du coup, forcément, y a des morceaux qui se mélangent, l'Impossible devient Possible, et vice-versa. C'est assez complexe, mais ce qu'il faut en retenir, c'est que tes deux lascars sont morts et que le Destin a l'âge mental d'un gosse de six ans.

Pat : Raaaaah ! Je reviendraaaaai, soyez-en sûrs !

Dingo : On le laisse s'échapper ?

Sora : Ouais, y a un petit côté « comique de répétition ». C'est plutôt divertissant de le voir se rater à chaque fois qu'il essaie de mettre en place un plan foireux…

Donald : Bon, je suppose qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici…

Jasmine : Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous… Aladin ! Tu es là ! Et tu as ramené Iago en prisonnier ! Les dieux soient loués !

Aladin : Ha ha, mais non, ma douce… tu comprends… en fait, il s'est…

Jasmine : Je prépare de ce pas un bain bouillant où nous le tremperons centimètre après centimètre afin qu'il ressente la douleur gagner lentement l'intégralité de son petit corps frêle. Et alors qu'il se tordra de douleur, nous lui arracherons les plumes, une par une avant de le pendre en place publique ! Tel est le sort réservé à ceux qui me trahissent ! Et bien pire sera le châtiment de celui qui osera me désobéir !

Aladin : Tiens, mon petit oiseau en sucre. Je te le bâillonne ?

Iago : TRAÎTRE ! ALORS QUE PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS, JE T'AI…

Aladin : Va pour le bâillon.

Sora : Ouais, bon, on va vous laisser, nous, hein les gars ?

Donald : Exactement ! On a plein de trucs qui nous attendent dans le Gummi, comme… mmh… trier nos sous-vêtements… et… euh… lire du Balzac.

Dingo : A bientôt, alors ! On promet de revenir la prochaine fois qu'on pense à vous !

Sora : Psst… T'as pas intérêt à repenser à Agrabah…

Donald : Agrabah ? C'est quoi ? Je connais pas d'Agrabah. Allez venez, on se tire d'ici.

Sora : Hé ! Juste avant ça…

Donald : Quoi ? Oh, la serrure… Bon, fais ton truc alors.

Sora : J'aimerais bien, mais je me demande ce qui pourrait ouvrir la serrure dans le ciel, sur ce monde-ci…

Dingo : Essaie avec divers objets…

Sora : Mmmh ! Yaah ! Non. Yahaaa ! Et là ? Yaayaya !

Donald : Non mais tu vas pas essayer sur tous les pots de fleur non plus, quand même… En général, c'est un objet lié à notre progression dans le monde. T'as pas une petite idée ?

Sora : Mmmh… Peut-être…

Abu : **o_o**

Aladin : Euh… Sora, je sais pas trop pourquoi tu regardes Abu avec insistance, mais…

Donald : Mmmh… Ça peut marcher.

Dingo : Tu devrais essayer .

Aladin : Hé ! Ne pointe pas ta clé sur lui comme ça !

Abu : **D:**

Sora : Allez, foutue serrure ! Ouvre-toi !

Aladin : Mais vous n'aviez pas dit que ça ne marchait que sur les objets ?

Sora : Bon, apparemment, ça a pas l'air de march…

_Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner tout espoir, une lueur apparut derrière Abu, plus précisément dans son dos._

Sora : Ah bah vous voyez ? Ça marche aussi avec les singes ! Bon allez, mon p'tit gars, c'est pas contre toi, mais j'suis sûr que ça fait pas trop mal !

Aladin : Une minute ! Ça ne vient pas d'Abu, ça vient du trésor de toute à l'heure qu'il tient derrière lui !

Sora : Ah ? Bon, j'essaie avec ce truc là, alors… Ah ben oui, ça marche ! Ha ha ! J'voulais pas t'effrayer, hein, Abu !

Abu : **.**

Donald : Allez, dépêche toi de sceller ta serrure. J'ai hâte de fourrer mes palmes dans mon lit avec un bouquin entre les mains.

Sora : Eeeeet… Voilà ! C'est fait ! On peut y aller, maintenant !

Aladin : Vous ne dites pas au revoir à Jasmine ?

Donald : Non, non, tu lui diras. Allez, à plus.

_Tandis que Sora et ses deux comparses s'envolaient vers de nouveaux cieux, Aladin regardait le palais d'un air mélancolique. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent le Génie et le Tapis Volant pour faire leur grand retour à Agrabah, retrouvant Aladin avec joie._

Génie : C'est vraiment génial de retrouver, Aladin ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Ha ha ! Suis-je bête ! Évidemment que tu ne peux pas savoir ! C'est difficile de se manquer à soi-même, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin je parle, je parle, mais toi, ça va ? Tu manges bien ? Tu dors bien ? Tu te brosses toujours les dents, au moins ? Non parce que combien de fois j'ai dû te reprendre sur le sens dans lequel on tenait cette foutue p'tite brosse ! Grands dieux !

Aladin : Génie, tu m'embarrasses, là…

Abu : **xD**

Génie : Et je t'embrasserai aussi bien volontiers, si ta petite Jasmine était pas justement là-bas en train de…

Aladin : Ah ! Jasmine ! Tu… euh… J'ai un me… message pour toi !

Jasmine : Quel est-il, mon ange ?

Aladin : Donald m'a dit de te dire au revoir de sa part.

Jasmine . Qui ? Ah… Donald ? C'est le canard, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce… pas… ?

_Soudain, la révélation. Tout lui revint. Jafar qui avait voulu la kidnapper pour se marier avec elle, plus d'un an plus tôt. Sora, Donald et Dingo qui avaient assisté au kidnapping et que le vizir avait aisément corrompus avec de l'argent. Tout, jusqu'au moindre détail jusqu'à la lueur qui illuminait les yeux avares de Donald, jusqu'au pantalon rouge ridicule de Sora, jusqu'à la démarche tortillante de Dingo au moment où tous trois quittaient les lieux. Toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulé avant de la dissimuler au plus profond de ses souvenirs, pour son propre bien, mais également pour celui de son entourage. A présent, ce souvenir avait ressurgi, plus sombre encore que lorsqu'elle le fulminait dans sa prison de la Forteresse Oubliée. _

Jasmine : MAIS QUELLE BANDE DE…

_Le désastre qui s'ensuivit fut tel que le visage d'Agrabah changea à tout jamais. Aucun livre d'Histoire ne relata jamais l'épisode que tous – du moins les survivants – nommèrent entre eux « La Colère de Jasmine », sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose que les mots seuls ne suffisaient plus à exprimer, une horreur indicible, qu'il était préférable de taire afin de mieux oublier. _

Donald : Brrr… Vous avez pas senti comme un courant d'air ?

Sora : Un peu, oui. Dingo, allume le chauffage du Gummi.

Dingo : Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, à chaque review que vous postez, j'ai une nouvelle idée de phrase de ce genre pour conclure un chapitre !


	25. Dans la Jungle, Terrible Jungle

_**Chapitre 25 – Dans la Jungle, Terrible Jungle…**_

_Dans les terres sauvages, qu'aucun être humain n'a jamais pu ni fouler ni souiller, seule la nature était reine. Ici coulaient des fleuves impétueux que n'osait traverser la plus brave des bêtes. Là s'étendaient les prairies verdoyantes dans lesquelles toutes races se côtoyaient pour se repaître paisiblement… juste avant de se foutre sur la gueule bien comme il faut, parce que bon, l'herbe ça va deux minutes, mais y a un moment où la viande fraîche, ça manque aux papilles. De par son jeune âge, le petit Simba se trouvait bien loin de ces considérations. Non pas qu'il échappât à la nécessité d'assouvir ses besoins les plus primaires, mais il faut admettre qu'en sa qualité de fils du roi de la jungle, il profitait pleinement des vivres apportées par le bon Mufasa un statut qui aurait fait hurler – dans certaines sociétés pas si lointaines – à l'assistanat._

Simba : Je me demande ce que P'pa va m'apporter à manger, aujourd'hui… Et surtout, quand est-ce qu'il va revenir…

_La sempiternelle question « Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » reste résolument bien commune à toutes les races de l'univers. Sur ce, le petit lionceau posa son fessier princier par terre dans la vallée aride et attendit sagement son papounet._

Simba : Tiens ? C'est quoi, ça ?

_ « _Ça _» désignait en réalité un gigantesque nuage de poussière soulevé par un troupeau de gnous fonçant à vive allure._

Simba : Ah ! Le dîner est prêt ! Ça va être un beau festin, ce soir !

_ … Dit-il, juste avant de réaliser que ces animaux-là n'avaient aucune intention de s'arrêter devant ses crocs de lait. Son visage afficha dans un premier temps une totale frayeur. Le lionceau se reprit cependant, et la panique aidant, il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, mais la masse d'animaux sauvages eut vite fait de le rattraper. Fort heureusement, une ombre lui sauva la mise : son père, sautant au vol l'envoya à l'abri. Quant à en trouver un pour lui-même, la chose était plus ardue. Usant de toute son agilité féline, le père se hissa de rocher en rocher, avant de déraper. Sa seule chance de salut ? Son frère cadet, peu gâté par la nature, au visage grimaçant et à la grande cicatrice de l'antagoniste typique, qui s'empressa de le rattraper, mais sans prendre le temps de rétracter ses griffes. Que sa faute soit volontaire ou non, c'est sans doute l'inconscience du petit Simba qui le poussa à détourner son regard de ce qui semblait être une trahison de la part de son oncle. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son père, il était trop tard : celui-ci se débattait dans le vide, cherchant à insulter son frère indigne en prenant bien soin de ne pas insulter leur mère commune la Mort vint le chercher avant qu'il ne put trouver ses mots, et Simba n'eut comme réponse à cette horrible scène qu'un long cri de rage et de désespoir._

Simba : Nooooooooooooon !

_Lorsque Simba rouvrit les yeux, il était adulte. Deux choix s'offrirent alors à son cerveau embrumé : ou bien il avait grandi à la seule force de son cri (le lecteur – et joueur – moderne, sait à présent combien les cris peuvent se révéler utiles et puissants), ou alors il ne s'agissait là que d'un rêve. La raison ayant repris ses droits, et sachant qu'il ne se trouvait pas à Bordeciel, la deuxième solution s'imposa à lui. Se levant et jetant un coup d'œil au phacochère et au suricate qui ronflaient à ses côtés, il s'approcha du bord de la falaise pour contempler les étoiles. _

_Au petit matin, sur ce même monde, nos trois comparses atterrissaient et découvraient avec stupéfaction leur nouvelle apparence._

Sora : Ah ben ça ! J'suis un lion !

Dingo : Et moi une tortue ! Oh ! Donald ! En oiseau, t'as la classe !

Donald : Merci, merci.

Sora : Pourtant, en passant de canard à oiseau, la métamorphose est pas si flagrante…

Donald : C'est sûr que toi, t'es passé d'un extrême à l'autre de maître de la Keyblade à un animal noble, courageux et fougueux.

Dingo : C'est toi qui es responsable de nos transformations, comme à Atlantica quand on y était allés ?

Donald : Ouais, j'ai trouvé que ce serait plus pratique pour s'intégrer ici.

Sora : Tu veux dire qu'on trouve aucun humain sur ce monde ?

Donald : Voilà, et puis la planète sur laquelle on se trouve, RZ4-2657T Gamma, aussi appelée Terre des Lions, est une planète protégée par l'Éco-Fédération

Sora : L'Éco-Fédération ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler…

Dingo : Ils militent pour la défense des planètes vierges, pour sauver certaines espèces protégées, animales ou végétales ainsi que leur habitat. Des militants écologistes de l'espace, en somme.

Donald : Voilà. Au royaume de Disney, on les appelle « Les p'tits hommes verts ». Ils nous ont mis pas mal de bâtons dans les roues, ces salopards. Soi-disant la déforestation et les grosses usines, c'est maaaal.

Sora : Et donc à cause d'eux, on n'a pas le droit d'apparaître ici en tant qu'humains ?

Dingo : Exact. Sinon, on risquerait de bouleverser l'écosystème de la planète.

Donald : Imagine qu'une seule et unique souris jaune à rayures marron existe sur cette planète suite à une mutation génétique. Si tu l'écrases accidentellement, elle pourra pas se reproduire et potentiellement changer l'ADN des prochaines générations de sa race.

Sora : « Faire attention à pas écraser Pikachu »… c'est noté.

Donald : Dans l'idéal, on devrait même pas venir ici, mais comme vous le savez, la climatisation du Gummi est en panne, alors pendant qu'elle s'auto-répare, on n'a que ça à faire…

Sora : Aaah ! Le goût de l'interdit !

Dingo : Vous croyez qu'on va croiser Pat, Maléfique ou des membres de l'Organisation XIII ?

Donald : Ça m'étonnerait pas que ces alcoolos viennent prélever des plantes dans le coin pour les fermenter et en faire de la gnole. Pour ce qui est de Maléfique… je l'imagine bien faire un safari ou se mettre au braconnage.

Sora : Ouais, on peut s'attendre à tout, venant de ces gusses là.

Donald : En attendant, on a déjà de la compagnie…

Dingo : Des hyènes !

? : Coucou…

? : Ça, c'est c'que j'appelle un repas appétissant !

? : Arf arf arf !

Sora : Tiens ? Eux aussi, ils parlent ?

Dingo : Le fait d'être d'avoir l'apparence d'animaux nous permet de les comprendre, c'est marrant, ça…

Donald : Merde alors, ils ont une conscience ? Ça contredit la théorie de l'animal machine de Descartes, ça, c'est pas bon du tout…

? : De quoi ils parlent, Banzai ?

Banzai : Comment que tu veux que je le sais, Shenzi ?! Allez, on les bouffe !

? : Arf arf !

Shenzi : Arrête de te marrer, Ed, on passe à l'attaque !

Ed : Arf Ar… Je vous demande pardon pour cet écart de conduite, mon attitude fut inadmissible, je le reconnais volontiers. Je suis à dorénavant prêt à mettre fin à mon jeun, et m'en lèche par avance les babines !

Banzai : Ouais, ouais, on s'en fout ! J'ai trop faim, là !

Shenzi : Bon, c'est pas contre vous, hein, mais on va maintenant vous déchirer la moitié de la tronche, vous ouvrir le bide et prendre tout ce qu'il y a de comestible à l'intérieur.

Donald : Attendez un peu… Les hyènes sont pas censées être des charognards ? Vous m'avez pas l'air très nécrophages, là…

Shenzi : Ben si, on mange les animaux morts c'est juste qu'on les tue juste avant.

Sora : Ah oui, tiens, c'est logique… En fait, on est tous un peu nécrophages, dans un sens…

Donald : C'était la pensée du jour… Allez, on va pas se laisser faire ! A l'att…

_Un cri éloigné vint interrompre l'oiseau … le cri d'un lion…_

Ed : Arf…

Banzai : Ah meeeerde !

Shenzi : Ça, à tous les coups, c'est Scar qui veut qu'on lui gratte le dos…

Banzai : On fait quoi, alors ?

Shenzi : Si on y va pas rapidement, il va encore se démmerder pour qu'on ait mauvaise conscience.

Banzai : Ouais… C'est tout lui, ça… Bon, on vous oublie pas, vous autres ! On r'viendra et on vous croquera !

Donald : J'en doute pas…

Sora : On l'a échappé belle, non ?

Dingo : Oui, mais en fait on aurait tout simplement pu se battre, non ?

Sora : Hé, déjà que j'ai perdu l'habitude de marcher à quatre pattes, m'en demande pas trop ! Je sens que ça va être sacrément lourd de manier la Keyblade comme ça, tiens…

Dingo : Plains-toi auprès de Donald, c'est lui qui t'a transformé comme ça.

Sora : Sérieusement, Donald… A quoi tu pensais ?

Donald : Ben quoi ? Tu peux mettre ta Keyblade entre tes dents et la manier en secouant la tête, non ?

Sora : Mais si je la mets entre mes dents, je pourrai plus parler, non ?

Donald : Tu vois ? J'ai vraiment pensé à tout !

Dingo : Allez venez, il faut qu'on avance pour explorer ce monde. On ne va pas rester ici éternellement.

Sora : Hé, t'es culotté de nous dire ça comme ça, tu nous as même pas attendu pour commencer à bouger !

Donald : En même temps, à la vitesse à laquelle il marche en tant que tortue, c'est pas plus mal qu'il prenne de l'avance.

Sora : T'avais pensé à ça quand tu l'as transformé ?

Donald : Je me suis simplement dit qu'entre résistance et rapidité, y a un choix à faire.

Sora : Et toi, à côté, tu voles et tu te déplaces facilement. Est-ce que je dois en conclure que je peux te mettre à terre avec une pichenette ?

Donald : Tu sais, en ce qui te concerne, la question ne s'est même pas posée, j'ai bien pris soin de ne t'accorder ni l'un, ni l'autre…

Dingo : Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Il faut qu'on bouge !

Sora : C'est ce qu'on fait, Dingo. On n'a pas envie de trop te devancer, alors on avance d'un ou deux mètres toutes les quinze secondes, ça nous laisse largement le temps de nous engueuler.

Donald : Voilà, j'aurais pas mieux dit.

Dingo : Essayez plutôt de vous entendre, pour une fois, sinon j'avance encore plus lentement.

Sora : Tu… tu veux dire que c'est physiquement possible ?!

_Au grand désespoir du lion et de l'oiseau, c'était bel et bien faisable. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que cette marche lente finisse par avoir raison de leur patience. Cessant là tout enfantillage, nos amis se tinrent donc tranquilles en traversant ces lieux dans lesquels ils ne virent plus l'ombre d'un être vivant jusqu'à ce que…_

Sora : Regardez ! Une lionne !

Donald : Elle a l'air d'avoir des problèmes…

Dingo : Vous croyez que ce sont des Sans-cœur, qui l'attaquent ?

Donald : C'est ça ou une espèce animale que j'ai jamais vu avant… et si c'est une bête qui ne vit que sur cette planète, je comprends pas trop pourquoi on nous a interdit de venir braconner ici, parce qu'une bête avec une tronche pareille, ça mérite même pas de vivre.

Sora : Allez, on l'aide !

Dingo : Attends… Tu ne crois pas que ça risquerait de poser problème ? Je veux dire… c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses, la loi du plus fort, tout ça. Est-ce que ça n'est pas précisément ce genre d'interventions qu'on cherche à éviter ?

Sora : Voyons, Dingo ! On est des animaux, non ? Regarde, t'es une tortue, moi un lion et Donald une mouette !

Donald : Je t'en foutrai, des mouettes, crétin. Enfin mis à part ce détail, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Sora. De par notre nature d'animaux, nous agissons sans avoir conscience des modifications que nos actions peuvent avoir sur le cours de l'évolution. Cet instinct qui nous pousse à venir en aide à cette jeune lionne n'est pas lié à une forme d'altruisme ou d'un concept humain, il est lié au désir d'être récompensé en retour, comme le chien à qui l'on donne un sucre.

Sora : Voilà. C'est tout comme c'que j'voulais dire.

Dingo : Vous êtes vraiment hypocrites, vous le savez, ça ?

Donald : Peut-être, mais moi au moins, à la différence de Sora, je peux argumenter ce genre de propos sans faire huit ou neuf clins d'œil.

Sora : Les gentils savent pas mentir, c'est bien connu.

? : HÉ ! VOUS, LÁ ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DEPUIS TOUTE Á L'HEURE ?! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE, MOI !

Donald : T'as entendu, Dingo ? C'est comme ça qu'on passe de « aider pour une récompense » à « aider pour faire taire la lionne qui crie à l'aide ». Tu comprends ?

Dingo : Bon, allons à son secours, alors, si vous y tenez tant.

_Par chance, les Sans-cœur qui s'étaient attaqués à la jeune lionne n'étaient pas de taille face à la magie de Donald et aux assauts de Dingo. Quant à Sora… à vrai dire, il n'était pas encore très à l'aise dans ce style de combat._

Sora : Ngghngh. Gggh !

Donald : On comprend rien, Sora. Enlève la Keyblade de ta bouche.

Sora : Pouah ! Hum… Je disais donc : « C'est incroyablement chiant de se battre comme ça, y a intérêt à ce qu'on ait pas une baston sur les bras tous les dix mètres. »

Donald : Attends… Tu veux dire que ces deux mots inarticulés étaient censés signifier tout ça ?

Sora : Non, en fait, comme je savais que vous les comprendriez pas , j'ai dit ça pour montrer que j'avais un truc à dire, histoire que tu me coupes pas la parole après.

? : Je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais… merci.

Dingo : Y a pas de quoi.

? : Je m'appelle Nala.

Donald : Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que non seulement cez les hyènes, mais aussi cez les lions, vous allez jusqu'à vous donner des noms entre vous ?!

Nala : Euh… oui, ça vous pose un problème ? Vous êtes vraiment…

Sora : Ouais, ouais, pardonnez mon am… enfin pardonnez-le, c'est un pigeon un peu raciste et condescendant. Je m'appelle Sora. La tortue c'est Dingo et l'autre, là, c'est Donald.

Dingo : Vous croyez qu'y a d'autres Sans-cœur dans le coin ?

Nala : Des Sans-cœur ? C'est comme ça que ces choses s'appellent ?

Sora : Ouaip. C'est la première fois que t'en vois ?

Nala : En général, j'évite de chasser en dehors de la Terre des Lions.

Donald : Je croyais que toute la planète s'appelait « La Terre des Lions » ?

Nala : En fait, elle est divisée en deux : La Terre des Lions et la Terre de Tout le Reste, une zone de non-droit.

Sora : J'me demande bien à quoi ça peut ressembler, une zone de non-droit, pour des animaux déjà habitués à la loi du plus fort…

Nala : Ça ressemble à ce que vous voyez autour de vous.

Dingo : En effet, c'est pas très joyeux, ici.

Donald : Oui, en gros c'est la même chose, mais en plus moche et tristounet, c'est ça ?

Nala : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Sora : Et pourquoi t'es venue dans le coin, si c'est si pourri que ça ?

Nala : Parce qu'il y a plus rien à manger, évidemment ! Tout ça, c'est la faute de Scar et de ses hyènes ! Vous sortez d'où, vous, au juste ? Non seulement je ne vous ai jamais vus, mais en plus, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici…

Dingo : Disons qu'on a… euh…

Donald : Laisse-moi faire, Dingo… Voyez-vous, très chère lionne, nous avons habité depuis notre plus tendre enfance au fond d'une caverne où ne se reflétaient que les ombres des choses du dehors. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques jours que j'ai enfin eu l'idée d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, et après m'être accoutumé à la lumière, je suis resté béat devant la beauté de ce monde. Évidemment, ces deux clampins qui m'accompagnent ne m'ont pas cru alors nous sommes sortis ensemble, et nous voilà !

Nala : Mais… c'est complètement idiot !

Sora : C'est clair ! … J'veux dire… C'est clair qu'il dit la vérité, quoi !

Donald : Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Même les animaux considèrent que les théories de Platon valent pas un clou ! Aristote, c'est le meilleur, de toute façon.

Nala : Bon, oubliez ça… En tout cas, vous n'avez pas l'air mauvais au combat, peut-être que vous pourriez nous donner un coup de patte pour renverser Scar…

Sora : Si on veut le renverser, c'est plutôt à lui qu'il faut donner un coup de patte ! Ha ha ha !

Nala : …

Donald : Je vous rassure, Dingo et moi sommes normaux.

Sora : Mouais, ça c'est vite dit.

Nala : Ça ne fait rien, on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

Dingo : Pour ce qui est de vous aider, il faudrait qu'on en parle entre nous… Venez, vous autres.

Donald : Ouais.

Sora : Hein ? Pourquoi on pourrait pas ?

Donald : Sora, de quoi je parlais, toute à l'heure ?

Sora : De venir en aide à la lionne dans l'espoir d'être récompensé ?

Donald : Avant ça…

Dingo : Donald avait fait tout un discours sur l'interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit sur cette planète qui puisse influencer son futur…

Donald : Et il se trouve que « renverser un roi », ça fait partie des trucs qui influencent queeeelque peu l'avenir d'un monde.

Sora : Boah… On est déjà allés contre l'interdiction d'atterrir sur ce monde et on a aidé Nala, alors quitte à être hors-la-loi, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, non ? Au point où on en est…

Donald : Je suis pas convaincu… Dingo ?

Dingo : Eh bien c'est vrai que d'un autre côté, devant un dictateur qui abuse de son pouvoir, on ne peut pas rester là à rien faire les bras croisés.

Sora : Pour toi, ça va être difficile de croiser les bras, en mode tortue…

Donald : Ouais, ouais, c'est gentil de participer, Sora. Bref, vous pensez qu'on devrait outrepasser les lois sous prétexte qu'on pense faire le bien ?

Dingo : Comment ça, « qu'on pense faire le bien » ?

Donald : On sait pas ce qui arrivera une fois qu'on aura renversé ce « Scar ». Si ça se trouve, ce sera encore pire… Moi je propose qu'on retourne bien sagement dans le Gummi, qu'on attende le temps qu'il faut pour que la clim' s'auto-répare, et qu'on foute le camp en laissant nos amies les bêtes dans leur… enfin, en leur laissant régler leurs problèmes elles-mêmes, quoi…

Sora : Écoute, Donald, il vient un jour où chacun doit prendre une lourde décision, pleine de responsabilité.

Donald : Et ?

Sora : Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment se conformer aux lois dictées par autrui ? À des lois qui sont même pas pareilles partout, comme une preuve absolue de leur faiblesse ? Ou alors ne doit-on pas suivre notre cœur et faire le bien, en suivant une loi de la nature, que l'on a au plus profond de soi ? Il faut aider ces pauvres animaux qui sont martyrisés, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite jouir d'un avenir radieux !

Donald : Et en admettant qu'on ne nous donne rien avoir en échange ?

Sora : Alors on fait comme t'as dit.

Donald : Tu veux suivre ton cœur ou ton avarice, en fait ?

Sora : Mon ambition et mon désir d'être le maître de ce monde, ça rentre dans quelle catégorie ?

Donald : Attends, tu veux dire que tu comptes prendre la place de ce Scar après l'avoir détrôné ?

Sora : Pourquoi pas ?

Donald : Je sais pas… Peut-être parce que c'est complètement con ?

Sora : Con ? Je trouve pas, moi. D'ailleurs j'vais te chanter une p'tite chanson pour te montrer à quel point t'as tort.

Donald : Hein ? Quoi ? Hé ! Recule !

_Mais il était trop tard. Le jeune lion porteur de Keyblade s'était déjà jeté devant Donald et commençait déjà à chanter sur un air bien connu._

( watch?v=jpJBBWN3y4A )

Sora : C'est moi Sora c'est moi le roi, et tant pis si tu râles !

Donald : C'est la première fois qu'on voit un roi qui ose chanter si mal…

Sora : Je ferai dans la salle du trône, une entrée triomphale,

Les pieds bien confortablement mis sur un piédestal !

Donald : Abruti, tu viens d'me frapper du coude !

Sora : Je voudraaaai déééjàààà être roiiiii !

Donald : T'aurais bien besoin de cours de chant « votre altesse », tu peux m'croire !

Sora : Contredis pas le roi…

Donald : Maintenant t'arrêtes tes…

Dingo : Continue j'aime bien, moi.

Donald : Moi j'trouve ça vraiment saou…

Sora : Chanter, j'aime trop ça !

Sora & Dingo : … Y a un p'tit côté opééraaaaa !

Donald : RESTE ICI !

Sora : Y a tant de choses que j'aimerais…

Donald : Arrête ça c'est trop nul.

Sora : Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaaaaaaaît !

Donald : L'art du théâtre est bien meilleur : « Rodrigue, as-tu du cœur » !

Sora : Le roi n'a que faire qu'on lui cite du Pierre Corneille

Donald : Si tu confonds ses tragédies avec ses comédies !

C'est qu't'es à la masse, adieu bécasse, si c'eeeest ça moi j'me casse !

Prends garde lion, ne te fous pas de moiiii…

Sora : Je voudraaaai déééjàààà être roiiiii !

Sora : Regardez bien à l'ouest !

Donald : Hééé !

Sora : Regardez bien à l'est !

Donald : Arrête de m'ignorer !

Sora : Cet oiseau qui m'déteste

Il fera plus l'fieeeeer !

Donald : Rêve !

Dingo : Ta haine, Donald, n'a d'égal que ton fiel

Laisse-le rêver son projet irréel

Sora monarque, c'est pas demain la veille

Sora : Je voudraaaai déééjàààà être roiiiii ! Je voudraaaai déééjàààà être roiiiii ! Je voudraaaaaaaaaai déééééjàààààààà êtreuh roiiiiiiiIIiiiIiiIiiIii ! Ce serait cool.

Donald : Ça y est, t'as fini ?

Sora : Ouais

Dingo : J'aimais bien ! Et puis t'étais sexy, à te dandiner comme ça.

Nala : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier.

Donald : Oui, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu confondre ça avec un goret qu'on égorge, mais non, c'était juste Sora qui chantait.

Nala : Vraiment ? Toi ? J'ai vraiment dû rater quelque chose…

Sora : Oh, j'peux le refaire, si tu veux !

Nala : Ah ?

Sora : C'est moi Sora, c'est moi le roi, et tant pis si tu…

Donald : Non mais ça va pas ?! Une fois, c'était déjà limite, mais deux, 'faut pas déconner, non plus ! Allez, en route ! Il est où, Dingo ?

Dingo : J'ai déjà commencé à avancer.

Donald : Bien !

Nala : Mais… c'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut aller…

Dingo : Ah.

Sora : Ben Donald, puisque t'as des serres, choppes Dingo et vole avec, ce sera plus simple.

Donald : Ouiiii, bien sûr, j'vais porter un type qui fait deux fois mon poids en gardant un équilibre parfait dans les airs. Je constate que la moitié de tes neurones s'est suicidée par dépit après ta chanson…

Dingo : Arrête de parler, Donald, et viens me prendre !... enfin, m'emporter dans les airs, quoi.

Nala : Suivez-moi, c'est de ce côté.

_Suivant la lionne, nos trois héros zoomorphes se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une lande aride. Ils atteignirent un grand rocher celui qui avait vu naître le jeune Simba, de nombreuses années auparavant. Au pied du domaine royal, Rafiki, le singe vaudou, regardait avec condescendance la jeune lionne et ses invités._

Sora : Quand est-ce qu'on arrive sur votre territoire ?

Nala : On y est déjà. En fait, c'est même le cœur du royaume, ici.

Dingo : Mais je croyais que c'était un endroit prospère ?!

Nala : Oui, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scar, après quoi le paysage a dépéri à vue d'œil.

Donald : Ah, oui… Cette planète doit être atteinte de la maladie dite du « Mal de Disney ». La nature ressent la haine dans le cœur des gens, ce qui fait qu'autour des méchants, on trouve jamais de végétation luxuriante.

Sora : C'est con comme explication…

Nala : Voilà Rafiki, le prophète babouin. Allez, inclinez-vous !

Sora : Que… hein ? S'incliner ? Mais pourqu…

Donald : Pose pas de question, crétin. Si on doit le faire, on le fait. Ça a l'air important…

Rafiki : Mmmh…

Nala : Je vous amène ces trois personnages, ô Prophète. Ils nous aideront à vaincre le Suppôt du Mal.

Rafiki : Bien, bien…

Donald : Le Suppôt du Mal ? Vous en faites pas un peu trop ?

Rafiki : TOI ! Oui, toi, l'oiseau ! As-tu déjà entendu la voix d'Asili?

Donald : « Asi » qui ?

Rafiki : « Asili » ! Asili est la pousse qui donnera un arbre droit et fier, l'eau qui s'écoule arrosant la terre et qui nourrit les poissons. Asili est la vie elle-même !

Donald : Ah, tu veux dire la Nat…

Rafiki « Asili » ! c'est ça. Et J'ENTENDS Sa voix !

Donald : Ben non, la nature ça parle pas. Ça se contente de sangloter en silence quand on y creuse des trous un peu partout pour trouver du pétrole.

Rafiki : Doutes-tu de ma parole, et par conséquent de celle d'Asili ?

Donald : Non, non, pas du tout, enfin ! C'est drôle comme tout mon être est porté à te croire…

Dingo : Donald, je suis pas sûr qu'être insolent avec ce babouin va nous aider à…

Donald : Non mais attends… je comprends pas. Votre chef, c'est une espèce de guide spirituel ?

Rafiki : Asili est tout ! Pauvre fou ! Elle nous entoure ! Que vois-tu, ici, qui soit l'œuvre des créatures mortelles ?!

Donald : Ta canne, peut-être ? On voit bien que tu l'as sculptée toi-même, et puis… AÎE ! Pas besoin de me frapper avec ! JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER, BOUFFON SIMIESQUE !

Rafiki : Pauvre fou ! Ignorant ! Et sans le bois nécessaire à sa construction, sans la pierre qui a servi à le tailler ? Où en serions-nous ?

Donald : Mais tu dérailles, mon p'tit primate ! C'est d' « Asili » dont t'as besoin, mais d'un asile ! Y a des mondes, là-haut, où on bâtit des engins gigantesques qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec ta précieuse nature ! Tout ça, c'est la Science ! La Science et un sacré budget, certes, mais la Science quand même.

Dingo : Donald, tu vas trop loin… Il ne faut pas lui dévoil…

Rafiki : AH ! Sot que tu es, hérétique ! Qui donc construit ces « machines », d'après toi ?

Donald : D'autres machines, sur des chaînes de production. Ecoute, c'est gentil d'essayer vainement de me prendre pour un con, mais cherche pas à…

Rafiki : Et qui les a conçu, ces machines ?

Donald : Euh… l'homme… C'est l'homme, pas la nature. L'homme est maître de la nature, c'est aussi simple que ç…

Rafiki : Et qui donc a crée l'homme ?

Donald : Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais…

Rafiki : Ainsi tu sais par avance que tu as tort !

Donald : Quoi ?! J'te permets pas, face de…

Rafiki : Asili est le principe de tout ! Le Moteur premier !

Donald : Le moteur premier… est-ce que ce serait… ? Non…Vous êtes aristotélicien, vous aussi ?! Non, c'est impossible…

Dingo : Euh… Donald ? Tu devrais éviter de l'écouter…

Rafiki : Asili est cause de toute chose ! C'est de cette puissance motrice que tout bouge, dont tout provient ! La vie, mais la non-vie également, sous la forme des quatre éléments : le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air !

Donald : Je… j'y crois pas… C'est exactement ça ! Les quatre éléments… C'est du Aristote tout craché !

Dingo : Je n'aime pas la tournure que ça prend…

Rafiki : Et Asili, la force qui domine tout, me parle !

Donald : Que… vraiment ? C'est possible, ça ?!

Rafiki : Évidemment ! Elle m'apporte par le vent ses pensées, ses sentiments… Sa volonté n'a aucun secret pour moi, car je suis le Prophète d'Asili , le Prophète de la Vérité !

Donald : C'est… balèze… et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Enfin… j'veux dire… en admettant que ce soit vrai, ha ha… Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

Rafiki : Elle demande le retour normal à l'ordre des choses ! Elle demande… non… elle exige… le rétablissement du droit des justes sur le Mal !

Donald : Le Mal ? Vous êtes sûr qu'y avait une portée morale dans la philosophie d'Ar…

Rafiki : Qui croiriez-vous, mon ami ? Un illustre inconnu qu'Asili elle-même ne m'a jamais mentionné… ou bien la Voix elle-même de ce Principe Premier ?

Donald : C'est-à-dire que…

Rafiki : Non ! Ne réponds pas ! La réponse est en toi. Dans ton cœur, celui qu'Asili a façonné...

Donald : C'est vrai, ça… sans Asili, je serais pas là, je serais même pas capable non plus de faire de magie… Sans elle, il n'y aurait même pas de monde avec lequel interagir ?! Alors que bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour moi, Aristote, à part me pourrir mes soirées à grands coups de citations à apprendre pour mes dissertations ? Et puis de toute façon, il était pour l'esclavage, donc c'était qu'un con. Voilà, c'est dit.

Rafiki : Bien ! Renie ton faux prophète et réfugie-toi sous mon aile ! J'incarne la vérité et le désir d'Asili !

Donald : C'est… sans doute vrai… je veux dire… vous avez vraiment l'air inspiré…

Rafiki : Oui ! Oui ! Les graines du Mal ont été plantées dans ces terres, et il faut l'en débarrasser !

Donald : Mais comment ?!

Rafiki : Dressez-vous ! Unissez-vous ! Rassemblez-vous sous ma bannière ! Combattez en mon nom et en celui d'Asili ! Anéantissez nos ennemis ! Détrônez le faux roi, et érigez votre seul souverain légitime à sa place, moi !

Nala : Hourra pour notre prophète !

Lionnes : HOURRA POUR NOTRE PROPHÈTE !

Donald : Bien d'accord ! Hourra pour notre prophète !

Rafiki : A présent, je vais vous dire ce qu'Asili exige de nous…

Dingo : C'est assez effrayant…

Sora : Quoi donc ? Désolé, j'étais en train de regarder la forme des nuages, il s'est passé quoi ?

Dingo : Ce serait assez compliqué à expliquer… Je crois que tu comprendras par toi-même bien assez tôt…

Donald : Allez, venez ! Le prophète nous ordonne de traverser le désert pour aller prêcher sa parole là-bas et convertir les animaux à la seule vraie religion !

Sora : De quoi tu parles, Donald ? Il t'a fait fumer quelque chose, le babouin ?

Dingo : Chut, Sora. Euh… Longue vie au prophète ! Longue vie à lui ! Hourra ! Hourra ! Etc. Allez, maintenant on y va. Viens, Donald.

Donald : Oh, d'accord. Bon, mettons-nous en route.

Sora : Hum… Donald nous entend pas, ici. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Dingo : Tu as vu la longueur du discours de ce singe ?! J'ai pas envie qu'il essaie de nous convertir à notre tour en nous assommant avec ses sottises…

Sora : Ça se tient.

Donald : Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que ces messes basses ? Vous savez, Asili entend tout. Les vibrations de l'air lui parviennent. Je le sais au plus profond de mon cœur…

Sora : Ah ouais, quand même…

Dingo : Ho ho… On a de la compagnie…

_Les trois hyènes revenaient à la charge, et ne semblaient nullement dérangées par la présence des lionnes et du prophète babouin à proximité._

Sora : Merde.

Donald : Messieurs, pourrai-je user de quelques minutes de votre temps pour vous parler d'Asili ?

Sora : Et re-merde.

Shenzi : On dirait que finalement, on va l'avoir, notre petite boustifaille…

Banzai : Ouaaaais, même si on dirait que cette fois, le p'tit lion et la tortue ont l'air de vouloir se défendre…

Dingo : Allez Sora, il faut qu'on combatte !

Sora : Nnngghgn !

Dingo : J'entends rien, Sora, enlève la Keyblade de ta bouche.

Sora : Si je l'enlève, je pourrai plus combattre ! Tiens, c'est malin, à cause de toi je l'ai enlevée…

Dingo : Euh… désolé…

Donald : Ah ! Le suppôt du Mal !

_Plus haut, sur un rocher qui dominait la savane désolée se trouvait Scar. Ce dernier observait les trois nouveaux-venus d'un air enjoué. Derrière lui, un énorme lion trottait avec maladresse. Pat, qui manquait de grâce comme d'agilité dans sa nouvelle apparence déboula la colline : il tentait de suivre Scar qui sautait de rocher en rocher afin de rejoindre les nouveaux venus, mais finit par rater sa réception et dévala le tout sur le cul._

Scar : Tiens tiens… Qu'avons-nous donc là ? Des invités ? Nous allons faire un festin, ce soir…

Sora : Nnngh ! Nnghngn !

Dingo : Je sais pas ce qu'a dit Sora, mais je suis sûr qu'il a raison ! Tu peux toujours rêver si tu veux nous manger !

Scar : Non… non… je parlais de vous inviter à un festin… Tourneriez-vous le dos à mon hospitalité légendaire ?

Donald : Si ton hospitalité est légendaire, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. Les légendes sont issues de l'imaginaire des païens qui ne croient pas en la Toute Puissance d'Asili !

Sora : Ouais ! J'suis d'accord ! Enfin, avec la première partie, quoi… et encore, ça pue la mauvaise foi. Même évangélisé, c'est du Donald tout craché, ça…

Scar : Je refuse de laisser mes convives quitter mon territoire le ventre vide ! Ce serait contraire à tous les usages ! Hyènes ! Emparez-vous d'eux !

Dingo : Aaah !

_Alors que nos héros allaient finir entre les pattes des vicieuses hyènes, les lionnes, mues par un fanatisme religieux se jetèrent sur les hyènes les unes après les autres en criant « Gloire à Asili ! » sous le regard illuminé du Prophète Babouin. Nos amis profitèrent donc de cette occasion pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, précédés par Nala qui leur indiquait le chemin. _

Banzai : Dis, Shenzi, tu connais un bon restau ?

Shenzi : Non, pourquoi ?

Banzai : PARCE QUE LA BOUFFE EST EN TRAIN DE SE CARAPATER !

_Le trio d'hyènes ne parvint pas toutefois à rattraper sa proie qui, hors du domaine sous le joug du monarque absolu, étaient déjà bien trop loin. Où allait les mener leur errance ? Parviendraient-ils à ramener Donald à la raison ? Quel est le rapport entre tout ceci et la scène présentée au début de ce chapitre ? Le narrateur se rendra t-il compte d'ici la fin de ce paragraphe qu'il a déjà utilisé ce style de fin déjà dénuée d'originalité par le passé ? La réponse… au prochain chapitre. Sauf pour la dernière question, pour laquelle la réponse est « Oui », mais il n'a aucun remords. C'est un ouf', le narrateur._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire une review ne vous prend au maximum qu'une petite minute et emplit mon coeur de joie, de papillons et de double arc-en-ciel


	26. Pour la Gloire d'Asili

_**Chapitre 26 – Pour la Gloire d'Asili**_

_Retrouvons nos héros animalisés quelques temps après leur fuite du royaume de Scar grâce au sacrifice des lionnes religieuses._

Nala : Que les âmes des lionnes martyres puissent rejoindre le cœur de la Terre…

Sora : Oui, enfin elles risquent d'y brûler un peu, non ?

Donald : Sora, tu serais gentil d'éviter de blasphémer !

Sora : D'accord, d'accord… Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Donald : Le Glorieux Prophète Rafiki nous a sommés de prêcher la bonne parole dans cette direction pour convertir les âmes impures à la Vraie religion.

Sora : Non, non, t'inquiète, ça va aller, j'suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà super purs, les animaux là-bas. Et si on retournait plutôt au Gummi ?

Dingo : Je croyais que tu voulais être roi ?

Sora : T'as vu à quoi ressemble leur territoire ? Il est tout naze, leur royaume ! Non, je préfère attendre d'arriver sur un monde un peu plus digne de moi.

Dingo : Oui, et puis ce Rafiki n'a pas l'air commode…

Donald : Qu'as-tu dit, Dingo ?

Dingo : J'ai dit… euh… « les jupes rikiki, c'est la grande mode »

Donald : Ah bon.

Sora : Ça me paraît clair qu'Asili, c'est juste un prétexte pour renverser Scar.

Donald : Mmh ?

Sora : « Les clercs à l'asile, hors contexte, ce seraient des stars. »

Donald : Oh…

Dingo : Faisons semblant de nous intéresser à leur religion.

Donald : …

Dingo : « Les faisans blancs peuvent faire penser à ma région »

Donald : Quand vous aurez fini de jouer au Kamoulox, on pourra peut-être avancer ?

Sora : Ouais, ouais, on est juste derrière toi. Enfin… en dessous, vu que tu voles. Bref, on te suit.

_Leurs pas les conduisirent dans un lieu merveilleux, où la végétation proliférait en offrant aux yeux un spectacle des plus plaisants. Mille couleurs se mélangeaient pour former une forêt aussi chatoyante que vivante. _

Nala : En voilà, une terre bien riche !

Donald : Comment Asili peut-elle leur sourire alors que nous, ses fidèles, sommes à la merci de la famine ? Sora, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sora : Euh… les voies de la Nat… d'Asili sont impénétrables… enfin sauf les voies navigables, parce qu'on peut plonger dedans. Mais le reste, c'est incompréhensible. C'est… mmh… mystérieux.

Donald : Oui… Mystérieux…

Nala : J'ai cru voir quelque chose… Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai…

Donald : Ah ? D'accord… Allez, venez, vous deux !

Sora : Hé, regarde… Y a quelque chose devant… et des Sans-cœur, aussi…

Dingo : Là-bas ? Oh, t'as raison ! Et c'est pas « quelque chose », mais « quelqu'un » ! Allons lui porter secours !

Donald : Heureusement pour ce pauvre hère que la Providence nous envoie !

_En vérité, ce « quelqu'un » n'était pas n'importe qui : il s'agissait de nul autre que Simba, le prétendant légitime au trône de la Terre des Lions. Alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture face à ses nombreux adversaires, un cri sauvage fit décoller ses ennemis à plusieurs mètres de là, agonisants, à la manière d'un « Fus Roh Dah » bestial._

Sora : On dirait qu'il a pas vraiment eu besoin de nous pour s'en sortir, finalement.

Donald : Penses-tu ! Nos prières ont joué un rôle majeur dans sa victoire !

Sora : Si tu le dis…

Dingo : Il vient vers nous.

Simba : C'est la première fois que vous vois ici… qui êtes-vous ?

Sora : Salut, moi c'est Sora, lui c'est Dingo, et l'oiseau c'est Donald. Ravi de te rencontrer… enfin, en supposant que t'aies pas dans l'idée de nous attaquer, auquel cas on est un peu moins ravis.

Simba : Sora, tu dis ?! Donald ? Dingo ? Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver après tout ce temps ! Et surtout pas sous forme d'animaux !

Sora : Mmh ?

Dingo : Je… on s'est déjà rencontrés avant ?

Simba : Evidemment ! Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Donald : Aaah… Le bougre pense nous avoir vu dans une ancienne vie… Le cycle de réincarnation… Quelle vision pauvre et naïve, dépêchons-nous de l'éclairer et partons sans réclamer notre reste.

Sora : Attends un peu, ça m'intrigue, moi, cette histoire… Tu dis qu'on s'est déjà vus ? Quand ça ?

Simba : Je n'étais plus rien, et vous, vous m'avez transformé en Orbe d'invocation. C'est vrai que vous ne faisiez pas très souvent appel à moi, mais je voyais tout ce que vous faisiez, et je me rappelle très bien de vous. Et puis on faisait des batailles de polochon avec Mushu, ça je m'en souviens, le Génie trichait avec ses pouvoirs et Mushu râlait tout le temps…

Sora : Merde, pourquoi vous m'aviez pas dit qu'on pouvait invoquer des lions, des dragons ou des génies, à l'époque ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple…

Donald : L'invocation est une pratique impie, Sora.

Dingo : Oui, oui, c'est ça… enfin… c'est aussi et surtout parce qu'on n'y avait pas vraiment pensé nous non plus.

Simba : Bien, maintenant que tu es là, les choses vont changer.

Sora : Comment ça ?

Simba : Avec vous trois, Timon et Pumba, j'ai une armée suffisamment grande pour retourner dans le royaume qui me revient de droit et réclamer ce qui m'est dû. Les traitres seront pendus et leur chair exposée à la vue de tous servira à nourrir mes loyaux sujets.

Sora : Chouette projet, dis-donc…

Simba : Oui, tout est déjà prêt dans ma tête. L'humiliation de Scar, la mise en place du harem, l'établissement du culte de la personnalité…

Dingo : C'est un peu… excessif, tout ça ?

Simba : Excessif ? Enfin, Dingo ! Je suis le roi légitime ! Quoi que je fasse, mes serviteurs ne peuvent que s'incliner et hocher la tête d'un air bovin !

Dingo : Euh… oui, je suppose que tu as raison…

Donald : Roi légitime ? Ah ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que notre souverain légitime, c'est notre Prophète !

Simba : Euh… comment ça ?

Sora : Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

Simba : Plus tard ?! Mais… mais il vient de remettre en question mon…

? : SIMBAAAA ! À L'AAAAAIDE !

? : Oui ! A l'aiiiide ! Vraiment ! On a besoin d'assistance ! On est en danger ! Faut venir tout de suite maintenant incessamment sous peu !

Simba : Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ?!

Dingo : On ferait mieux d'aller voir. Est-ce que ce sont eux, les « Timon et Pumba » dont tu parlais juste avant ?

Simba : Oui, ce sont mes deux principaux sujets.

Dingo : Ah oui, ils font un peu office de conseillers, quoi.

Simba : Des conseillers ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de conseillers ? Je prends mes propres décisions. Non, non, ce sont vraiment mes sujets. Ils me grattent le dos quand je le demande, me servent de siège. Ils ont parfaitement compris quelle était leur place. C'est rare de voir des animaux avec cet état d'esprit-là, de nos jours…

Sora : En tout cas, on devrait vraiment aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passe là-bas, si tu veux conserver le privilège de te faire grattouiller le dos sur demande.

Simba : Oui. Ça venait de ce côté !

_Nos amis découvrirent alors un phacochère et un suricate terrorisés face à une lionne qui tentait en vain de leur parler._

Nala : Non… vous ne comprenez pas…

Pumba : SIMBA ! SIMBA ! Re… repousse-la ! Elle essaie de nous… nous ÉVANGELISER !

Simba : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Qui êtes-vous pour détourner mes sbires de leur seul maître incontesté ?

Nala : Je le fais pour leur bien ! Leur vie sera bien meilleure une fois qu'ils auront embrassé la seule Vérité, celle d'Asili !

Simba : Non, elle ne sera pas meilleure, puisque je la leur ôterai. J'exécuterai tous ceux qui renient mon autorité !

Nala : Dans ce cas, ce sera la guerre !

Simba : Yaaah !

Sora : Héé ! Arrêtez de vous battre !

Donald : Vas-y, sœur Nala ! Bats à mort cet hérétique !

Dingo : Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, Donald !

Sora : Non mais sérieusement, quoi ! Un lion et une lionne, ça devrait coucher ensemble pour faire une super portée de lions dans laquelle le porteur de la Keyblade pourra piocher un futur animal de compagnie, ça devrait pas se foutre sur la tronche !

Simba : Raaah !

Nala : Graaaaw !

Simba : Que… Nala ?!

Nala : Mmh ?

Simba : C'est moi, Simba !

Nala : V… vraiment ? Sim… ba ? Oh… Je n'aurais jamais cru…

Pumba : Bon, et vous êtes qui au juste, vous ?

Timon : T'as bien vu leur tronche, Pumba ! Ils vont nous bouffer ! Ils vont nous choper quand on s'y attendra le moins, nous couper en morceaux et nous engloutir au dîner ! On devrait fuir pendant qu'il en est encore temps… j'ai trouvé un moyen de nous enfuir ! En plus, on pourra enfin échapper à l'autre, là…

Pumba : Ils n'ont pas l'air si méchants… Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance…

Sora : Vous l'aimez pas, Simba ?

Dingo : Pourtant, il a dit que vous étiez ses sujets !

Pumba : Comme si on avait le choix !

Timon : On est obligés de faire comme si on le vénérait, ce salaud ! Sinon il nous boulottera dans la minute qui suit notre « trahison » ! Nous, en fait, on est des fiers anarchistes ! Ni maître, ni loi ! On vit comme on veut, à la fois comme des clochards et comme des rois. C'est ça, la belle vie, et ça porte un nom ! C'est…

Donald : Hé ! Où vous partez, vous deux ?! Et la conversion de ces infidèles, alors ?

Nala : Je te laisse t'en occuper. J'aimerais être seule un moment avec Simba.

Sora : Ah, oui… je vois… Passez un bon moment, hein ! Ha ha… Génial, je vais avoir mon lion de compagnie…

_Comme souvent, un immense fossé se creusait entre les attentes des uns et la réalité des autres. Nala n'avait emmené Simba à l'écart que pour lui parler en privé de choses que ses camarades ne devaient surtout pas entendre… et en particulier Donald._

Nala : Ces crétins croient tous à cette religion fumeuse qu'a crée Rafiki. Quant à Scar, il gère extrêmement mal le territoire, et puis n'oublions pas que c'est un roi illégitime…

Simba : Rafiki… alors ce que disait Donald toute à l'heure était vrai…

Nala : Tu dois revenir à la Terre des Lions, Simba.

Simba : Évidemment ! Je ne suis resté ici que pour constituer une armée !

Nala : Tous les préparatifs sont terminés ?

Simba : Oui, l'opération « Le Retour du Roi » est en phase de commencer.

Nala : Que dois-je faire, ô mon roi ?

Simba : D'abord, tu vas me ramener à manger. Je veux un vrai festin, pas comme ces insectes dégueulasses que me rapportent mes deux sous-fifres… pour ce qui est de la suite, j'en parlerai avant de partir.

Nala : Bien.

Simba : Va chasser, maintenant.

Nala : J'y vais.

_Nos quatre lascars, quant à eux, répétaient d'un air enjoué la même expression en boucle._

Timon : Hakuna…

Pumba : … Matata !

Dingo : Hakuna…

Sora : … Hakuna !

Timon : Mais noooon ! Tu le fais exprès, ma parole ?! T'es vraiment trop con ! C'est facile, pourtant, il suffit de faire comme Pumba et moi, et c'est dans la poche ! Je comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux avoir du mal…

Sora : Ah ben désolé, hein, c'est le stress…

Pumba : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas chanter avec nous, toi ?

Donald : Moi ?! Jamais ! Vos incantations sataniques, vous pouvez vous les garder !

Pumba : Bon…

Dingo : Et sinon, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ?

Timon : Ça veut dire, « Pas de soucis », en gros. L'idée, c'est de vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, sans règles, sans chef, sans mère pour nous obliger à porter un épais manteau de feuilles quand elle a froid.

Sora : Alors c'est tout ce que vous faites ? Vous restez là à glander pendant que des millions de gens meurent et souffrent dans l'univers? C'est génial ! J'peux rester avec vous ?

Dingo : Pas question, Sora ! Je te rappelle qu'en tant que Maître de la Keyblade, tu as des devoirs !

Sora : Oh ben tant pis, hein… Tiens, je te la file, si tu veux.

Dingo : Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi que la Keyblade a choisi !

Sora : Non, c'est vrai… enfin, pas dans cette parodie-ci, en tout cas…

Pumba : Parodie ?

Dingo : N'y prêtez pas attention, ça le prend, quelques fois. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

Timon : Et tu veux pas profiter de la vie avec nous, l'oiseau ? C'est cool, je t'assure ! On vit la belle vie ! Allez viens, tu vas voir comme c'est génial !

Donald : Aah ! Jamais ! Le fidèle, le vrai, se destine à une vie austère, hors des plaisirs de la chair qui ne sont qu'éphémères ! Les libertins qui se complaisent à ces péchés terrestres n'accéderont jamais au bonheur, au vrai bonheur, celui qui est éternel et qui nous attend après notre mort dans les bras d'Asili !

Sora : …

Dingo : …

Pumba : Dites, il serait pas un peu con, votre ami ?

Sora : Pire, il est fondamentaliste.

Donald : Ecoutez, blasphémateurs, je vous propose de faire un pari pour vous montrer les avantages de la croyance… Primo : si vous pariez qu'Asili est toute-puissante en vivant en bons fidèles et qu'elle l'est réellement, vous serez récompensés par un bonheur éternel. Deuxio : si elle ne l'est pas, ce qui est impossible, vous aurez tout de même vécu une vie chaste et pieuse qui vaut la peine d'être vécue. Tercio : En revanche, si vous partez du principe qu'Asili n'est rien, vous vivrez une vie minable et pécheresse, quelque soit votre choix. Qu'en dites-vous ? La solution ne s'impose-t-elle pas d'elle-même ?

Sora : Je mise 10 munnies sur la 3e solution.

Pumba : Et moi une poignée d'insectes sur celle-là aussi.

Timon : Allons-bon, je parie ma vie toute entière sur la 3e réponse.

Dingo : Moi non, je n'aime pas les jeux d'argent.

Donald : M… mais enfin ! Le principe ne repose pas sur la chose à parier, mais sur… enfin… Raah ! Laissez tomber, vils hérétiques ! Je ne peux rien pour vous sauver !

Simba : Me revoilà.

Pumba : Ah ! Notre roi vénéré !

Dingo : Simba, te revoilà enfin ! J'aimerai savoir… Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

Simba : D'abord, manger. Ensuite, je vous expliquerai mon plan plus en détail.

Sora : Manger ? Euh, oui, pourquoi pas… mais… où est le repas ?

Simba : Le voilà qui arrive.

_En effet, avec un excellent timing, Nala s'approchait d'eux, tenant fermement dans la bouche… un phacochère. _

Pumba : Euh…

Simba : Un problème ?

Pumba : N… Nala, c'est ça ?

Nala : Oui ?

Pumba : Est-ce que… ta proie… avait une cicatrice, sur le flanc droit ?

Nala : Peut-être, je m'attarde rarement sur ce que je tue.

Pumba : Non parce que tu sais, il y a mon cousin qui vit dans les environs, et…

Simba : Eh bien ? Tu ne manges pas, Pumba ?

Pumba :Je… j'ai pas très faim.

Simba : Tu insultes la cuisine de Nala ?! Tu voudrais qu'elle reparte chasser simplement pour le confort de tes papilles ? MANGE ! TON ROI TE L'ORDONNE !

Pumba : O… oui, mon roi…

Sora : Alors, Simba ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Simba : C'est simple. Nous allons retourner sur mes terres. Là-bas, toi, Sora, tu devras convaincre les lionnes que leur nouvelle religion n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Nala, intégrée dans la masse, se dressera pour te donner raison, et les autres lionnes ne tarderont pas à suivre. Dingo, tu serviras d'appât pour attirer l'attention des hyènes : en te réfugiant dans ta carapace, tu ne craindras rien. Pendant ce temps là, j'irai trouver Scar et entamerai un combat épique contre lui. Enfin, si les choses dégénèrent et qu'on doit assiéger la place forte de Scar, Timon servira d'émissaire et de négociateur, et Pumba fera office d'en-cas si les choses se prolongent.

Timon : Je suis pas sûr d'être tout à fait… enfin… comment dire…

Pumba : Moi non plus, en fait… Enfin c'est pas comme si on avait le choix… Majesté.

Dingo : J'espère que ce sera vraiment sans danger…

Sora : Ouais, personnellement, je sais pas non si ça va marcher, mais j'en suis.

Nala : Je vous suivrai jusqu'à la mort, mon roi.

Dingo : « Mon roi » ? Je croyais que tu étais pour le prophète Rafiki ?

Nala : Oh… en réalité… euh… Tiens, où est Donald ?!

Sora : C'est vrai, ça, maintenant que vous le dites, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu… Juste au moment où Nala revenait avec le dîner, en fait…

Timon : Hé, allez savoir… peut-être que sa religion lui interdit de manger du phacochère ?

Pumba : Rien que pour ça, je serai capable de me convertir… Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? J'ai rien dit !

Simba : Enfer ! Il est sûrement retourné voir son guide spirituel ridicule pour lui annoncer ma venue !

Sora : Ah ben merde, alors ! Il faut qu'on se magne si on veut être là-bas avant lui !

Nala : Avant lui… Je sais pas si ce sera possible, mais on doit faire en sorte que Rafiki n'ait pas le temps de préparer ses troupes…

Simba : Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Scar ait déjà maté dans le sang la rébellion du babouin Donald se jettera ainsi dans la gueule du lion.

Dingo : Euh… si possible, j'aimerai éviter que Donald se fasse tuer…

Simba : Mais… Pourquoi ?

Sora : C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi ?

Simba : Il ne me reconnaît pas comme son souverain, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Dingo : Disons que sans lui, notre quête pour sauver l'univers serait beaucoup plus difficile… Et puis je sais comment le faire redevenir lui-même.

Sora : Ah ?

Dingo : Oui.

Sora : Tu pourras en profiter pour le rendre un peu plus agréable ?

Dingo : Ça, c'est pas dit.

Sora : Oh…

Simba : Bon, on n'a plus de temps à perdre, mettons-nous en route.

_La route fut longue, très longue. Il leur fallut traverser une nouvelle fois la jungle, le désert et la majeure partie des landes qui font partie du territoire revenant de droit à Simba… un paysage qui n'était pas vraiment du goût esthétique de Timon._

Timon : On va se battre pour ÇA?

Simba : Ce sont mes terres. Aussi ruinées qu'elles soient, j'en suis le roi.

Timon : Eh ben… Tu vas avoir du boulot à faire, une fois au pouvoir…

Pumba : C'est à ce rocher là-bas qu'on doit aller ?

Simba : Exact. C'est là-bas que se trouve Scar. Allons-y.

_Le trajet fut rapide, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient parcouru un peu plus tôt. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Scar lorsqu'il vit apparaître, sur un rocher le surplombant, la silhouette de Simba, à l'air menaçant. Il la confondit d'ailleurs au premier abord avec celle de son père Mufasa avant de se reprendre._

Scar : Qu… tu es vivant ?! Ah ! Tant mieux ! La régence est finie, je peux sereinement te confier les…

Simba : Ton règne illégitime prend fin ici, Scar.

Scar : Règne ? Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout, je n'ai fait que veiller sur le trône en ton absence !

Simba : Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! VIENS TE BATTRE !

Scar : Noon ! AAaargh ! Je… Noon ! Va t-en ! Gnn… Va t-en, te dis-je !

Simba : Aaaah ! Je… je vais tomber !

Scar : Ciel ! Qu'ai-je fait ?! Je… désolé d'avoir laissé traîner cet os !

Simba : Tu… tu l'avais fait exprès pour que je glisse… tu… ordure… tu avais préparé le terrain… Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule ?!

Scar : Non ! Enfin… tu ne comprends pas ! Même concernant Mufasa… Ce n'était pas ma faute ! J'avais essayé de l'aider mais mes pattes ont glissé ! Tu as déjà essayé de retenir quelqu'un avec tes pattes ? Non, c'est impossible. Il n'y a qu'un singe qui pourrait le faire. Ou un singe un peu plus évolué. Mais je parle, je parle, et je ne t'aide pas. Tiens, cher neveu, je vais quand même essayer de t'aider. Accroche-toi à moi !

Simba : Comme si j'allais tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en sortir ! YAAAH !

_D'un puissant bond, le jeune lion se retrouva de nouveau sur la terre ferme, sur Scar qu'il menaçait de ses griffes._

Simba : Maintenant, dis-le !

Scar : Quoi donc ?

Simba : Dis que tu as tué Mufasa !

Scar : Mais enfin… pourquoi je le dirais ? C'était un accident, je ne voulais pas…

Simba : Dis-le !

Scar : C'est mon frère, tout de même ! Ce serait vraiment discourtois de…

Simba : TON ROI TE L'ORDONNE !

Scar : Aaah ! Je… d'accord, j'ai tué Mufasa !

Simba : Bien !

Scar : Mais… pourquoi tu m'as fait dire ça ? Il n'y a personne aux alentours !

Simba : Tu remets en question mes ordres ?!

Scar : Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Vous vous méprenez, messire !

Simba : Je me méprends ? Alors c'est ma conception de la vérité que tu réfutes, traître ?

Scar : Je… pitié !

_Laissons là cette scène de combat peu épique et attardons-nous davantage du côté de Sora et de Nala._

Rafiki : Asili t'est reconnaissante pour nous avoir amené ce prisonnier, sœur Nala !

Nala : Je n'ai fait que suivre le chemin qu'Asili a tracé pour moi, ô Grand Prophète.

Rafiki : A présent, et maintenant que nous avons allumé ce bûcher, portons-y l'hérétique.

Sora : Qu… quoi ? C'était pas prévu, ça… J'ai pas le droit à un procès, ou un truc du genre ?

Donald : Asili te jugera lorsque les flammes lècheront ton visage ! Si elle estime que tu dois vivre, tu en ressortiras indemne… sinon…

Sora : C'est pas un peu tout pourri, comme procès ? J'ai même pas droit de faire un discours pour… euh… me repentir ?

Rafiki : Comme tu le souhaites, mais fais vite, hérétique.

Sora : D'accord… Hum, hum ! Voilà, en réalité, c'était pour dire que Rafiki n'était qu'un imposteur.

Donald : BLASPHÈMES !

Rafiki : Quoi ?! Emparez-vous de lui !

Nala : Ce sont là les folies d'un lion condamné, ô Prophète. Laissons-le finir, et Asili ne l'en jugera que plus sévèrement encore.

Sora : Merci bien, ma bonne dame. Bref, dans votre opinion, Asili est toute-puissante, elle nous façonne, elle nous donne notre beauté, mais aussi tout le reste des qualités… MAIS ALORS je vous le demande : pourquoi est-ce que le « Grand Prophète », son représentant, serait aussi moche ?! Hein ? HEIN ?! Comment ça se fait ? Vous avez vu sa gueule ?! Non mais sérieusement, vous trouvez pas qu'il fait flipper ? Vous voulez suivre les ordres d'un babouin qui fait peur aux enfants ?! Et puis sérieusement, c'est quoi ce cul imberbe ? Un cul sans poils ! Alors que le reste de son corps est tout velu ! C'est bien une preuve de disharmonie de la nature ! Vous suivriez les ordres d'un lascar plus moche que vous ? C'est révoltant !

Nala : Mes… mes sœurs ! Ce jeune lion a raison ! Rafiki ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme le Grand Prophète » de notre chère Asili !

Rafiki : BALIVERNES !

Lionne A : Mais… ne brûlerons-nous pas dans les flammes du noyau de la Terre ?!

Sora : Non mais en fait, je vous explique… Ce serait trop facile d'accéder au bonheur après la mort s'il suffisait de hocher bassement la tête et de dire « oui, maître » au premier couillon cul nu venu. En fait, le truc, c'est que le babouin… ben c'est une sorte d'épreuve pour éprouver votre foi ! Les vrais croyants, eux, seront récompensés en utilisant leur esprit critique !

Rafiki : Ha ! Ce fou veut entraîner la scission de notre groupe ! Ne l'écoutez pas, il est envoyé par le Mal !

Donald : Emparez-vous de lui !

Lionne B : Non, il a raison ! On doit prendre plus de recul ! Notre foi s'en trouvera grandie ! Ce qu'Asili veut, c'est que nous protestions contre le pouvoir de Rafiki ! Alors protestons, mes sœurs !

Lionne C : Faux ! Il parle d'une épreuve visant à éprouver notre foi, mais c'est LUI, l'épreuve !

Sora : Hé ! C'est toi, l'épreuve, sale épreuve !

Lionne C : Débarrassons-nous du Mal !

Lionne D : C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Yaah !

Lionna A : Raaah !

Lionne B : Prends çaaa !

Lionne C : Je vous reconvertirai de force !

Donald : Non, ne vous battez pas ! Nous devons rester unis pour faire face à…

Sora : Bon ben vu qu'elles sont en train de se foutre sur la tronche, on dirait que vous êtes plus que deux !

Rafiki : Je reviendrai ! Et j'aurais une armée de croisés avec moi !

Donald : Hé ! Attendez-moi, ô Prophète !

Nala : Ils s'enfuient !

Sora : Occupe-toi de ramener Donald, Dingo a dit qu'on pouvait encore le rendre normal. Pour ce qui est de Rafiki, il pourra plus faire de mal à grand monde, maintenant…

Nala : Bien, j'y vais ! Dépêche-toi de rejoindre Simba ! Il aura sûrement besoin de ton aide !

_Tandis que les lionnes s'affrontaient férocement dans ce qui semblait être la première guerre de religion de l'histoire de la Terre des Lions. Dingo semblait, lui, en fâcheuse posture._

Dingo : Allez-vous en ! Partez, ou bien je vais me fâcher !

Shenzi : Ha ha ! Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu sortes de ta carapace, tu ne crois pas ?

Banzai : Ouais ! Vas-y ! Fais pas le lâche ! Sors de là qu'on te croque !

Ed : Arf ! Arf !

Dingo : Oh ! Regardez, là-bas ! Y a… euh… un truc !

Banzai : HEIN ?! QUOI ?! OÙ ÇA ?!

Shenzi : C'est un piège ! Il est sorti ! Il va s'enf... Ah ben non !

Dingo : Moi ? M'enfuir ? Je suis un honorable chevalier royal, moi madame !

Banzai : Un chevalier royal ? Ha ! T'as prêté allégeance à Simba, tête de con ?

Dingo : Non, j'ai placé mon épée au service du roi Mickey !

Ed : Arf ?

Dingo : Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails ! Cette fois, je ne fuirai pl… Ah ! Sora !

Sora : Coucou. Ils sont où, Simba et Scar ?

Dingo : Tu ne vas pas rester m'aider ?

Sora : Mmh… Oui, tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. En garde, vous trois !

Dingo : Yahaaaa !

Shenzi : Mais… mais… MAIS…. C'est qu'ils font mal, ceux-là ! Ils sont plus puissants que je le pensais !

Banzai : Merde, ouais ! Allez on se casse ! MAINTENANT !

Ed : Arf ! Arf !

Shenzi : PAS LE TEMPS DE RIRE, ED ! FAUT FUIR !

Ed : Pardonnez mon hilarité, très chère, mais celle-ci s'explique par l'expression de terreur qui se lit sur vos deux visages, contrastant avec l'extrême confiance que ceux-ci affichaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Banzai : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Allez, on bouge !

Sora : Ils sont rudement nuls, en fait.

Dingo : Quelle honte… Et dire qu'on avait raté deux occasions de leur mettre une raclée alors qu'on en avait les moyens…

Sora : Allez, 'faut qu'on rejoigne Simba !

_Le jeune roi, de son côté, acculait peu à peu son oncle_ _qui s'obstinait malgré tout à ne pas répliquer._

Scar : Écoute, Simba. Je te laisse le trône ! Il est à toi, après tout… et…

Simba : Je ne négocie pas avec les traîtres ! Ce n'est pas si simple, Scar ! Tu ne peux pas profiter de mon trône pendant des années et me le donner à mon arrivée en espérant que je te pardonne !

Scar : Mais enfin ! Tu avais disparu ! Je n'allais pas laisser le trône vide ! Le Royaume serait tombé en ruines !

Simba : Regarde autour de toi, Scar ! Il ne te paraît pas ruiné, MON royaume ?

Scar : Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça ! J'ai fait tout mon possible, je le j… Aaaah ! Rec… recule !

Sora : Ah ! Les voilà !

Dingo : Tu es sûr qu'il a besoin de notre aide ?

Sora : Maintenant que tu le dis…

_Bondissant sur son adversaire qui se débattait tant bien que mal, Simba et lui roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce que, concentrant toute sa force dans ses pattes inférieures, il propulsa son oncle sur plusieurs mètres dans les flammes du bûcher qu'avaient allumé les intégristes. _

Scar : AAAAaaaaaargh !

Simba : Enfin fini…

Sora : T'es sûr ? Il a paru un peu facile à battre…

Simba : Il n'a jamais vraiment brillé par sa force ou sa vaillance.

? : Ha ha ha…

Dingo : Que… Ah ! Pat ! Encore toi ! Alors Maléfique t'a transformé en lion, toi aussi… Enfin t'as pas très bonne mine, je vois qu'elle est moins douée pour ça que Donald, quand même…

Pat : Peuh ! Bientôt, Scar se transformera en Sans-cœur et reviendra pour régler vos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes !

Simba : Ah ? Vraiment ?

Pat : Oui ! Son cœur sera dominé par la jalousie et la haine, et il succombera aux Ténèbres qui le rongent ! Ha ha ha ! Il va maintenant revenir pour vous affronter… maintenant !

Dingo : …

Simba : …

Sora : Tu disais ?

Pat : Une petite erreur de timing, rien de plus… Maintenant ! Ou maintenant ! Maintenant ! MAINTENANT, J'AI DIT !

Simba : Dingo, va voir ce qu'il en est.

Dingo : Mmh… Il a l'air de bien brûler.

Sora : Ah oui, je me disais que l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était pas anodine…

Pat : Non… Raaah… C'est impossible ! Je me suis trompé de personne à corrompre ! Le cœur de ce type était pur !

Sora : Ouais, comme quoi 'fallait pas se fier à sa cicatrice et à sa tronche terrifiante…

Simba : Alors si je comprends bien, il va maintenant falloir s'occuper de ton cas.

Pat : Raaah ! Tant pis ! J'mets les voiles ! Maléfique sera pas contente, mais elle sera obligée de se passer de lion de garde pour son château ! A plus, les nazes !

Simba : Att… Tss… Trop tard…

Dingo : C'était donc pour ça qu'il était venu ici…

Sora : C'est vraiment scandaleux d'instrumentaliser les animaux, comme ça, en les enlevant à leur monde… Et sinon, Simba, ça en est où, de cette portée de lionceaux, avec Nala ?

Simba : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'aimerais d'abord restaurer la gloire d'antan de mon Royaume avant d'envisager de féconder les lionnes qui m'auront prêté allégeance.

Sora : « Les lionnes » ? Sacré coquin, tu les gardes toutes pour toi !

Simba : Evidemment. S'il y a un lion pour une demi-douzaine de lionnes, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Sora : Ah oui, tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est un peu logique…

Dingo : Peut-être, mais à terme, ça va pas poser un problème de consanguinité ?

Simba : Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Sora : Ouais, j'ai beau avoir la gueule d'un lion, ça me rend pas zoophile pour autant. Je crois que je vais laisser à Simba la joie d'organiser des orgies animalières.

Nala : Sire !

Simba : Ah, te revoilà. Alors ?

Nala : Je vous apporte l'oiseau.

Donald : Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai rien à dire à des infidèles ! Des non-croyants ! Je mourrai en martyre !

Simba : Tu dis avoir une solution pour le guérir, Dingo ?

Dingo : Oui, je m'y attèlerai dès qu'on sera de retour dans le Gummi.

Nala : Il y a aussi autre chose, mon roi.

Simba : Oui ?

Nala : J'ai trouvé un sac de graines bizarres lors d'une perquisition avec Timon et Pumba dans l'arbre qui sert de tanière à Rafiki. On a essayé les planter au pied de l'arbre, et il a dépéri juste après. On pense que Rafiki a utilisé ces graines pour transformer ces terres en la lande désolée qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Dingo : Alors voilà la véritable explication… En fait, c'était pour accuser Scar du dépérissement du pays…

Donald : C'est faux ! Vous m'entendez ?! FAUX ! Je vous interdis de blasphémer contre le Grand Prophète ! C'est Asili qui a puni Scar !

Simba : Bon, embarquez-le dans votre vaisseau. Moi, j'ai à m'entretenir avec une hallucination de mon père.

_S'avançant jusqu'au bout du rocher qui dominait les landes, Simba poussa un rugissement majestueux, qui trouva un écho chez certaines des lionnes. Peu de temps après, un nuage en forme de lion se forma au dessus du jeune roi qui cherchait à obtenir la reconnaissance de son père._

Sora : Euh… ça le prend souvent ?

_Mais alors qu'il s'étonnait de cette scène fort peu commune, le maître de la Keyblade sentit son arme remuer. Alors, la pointant vers le nuage qui commençait déjà à se dissiper au dessus de Simba, il verrouilla la serrure qui y était apparue._

Nala : Et… ça te prend souvent aussi, ça ?

Sora : Ça arrive.

Simba : Plus rien ne vous retient ici, je suppose.

Sora : Exact. J'ai plus qu'à rejoindre Dingo, et on décollera. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, alors, pour les lionnes qui avaient suivi Rafiki jusqu'au bout ?

Simba : C'est simple, elles auront leur tête au bout d'une pique pour avoir osé me défier. J'en ferai sûrement de même avec une autre pour servir d'exemple. Le reste me suivra naturellement, en roi légitime que je suis.

Sora : Ah oui, je vois… Bon ben… longue vie au roi, hein !

_Et sur ces mots, Sora rejoignit le Gummi en toute hâte, récupérant instantanément sa forme humaine._

Sora : AAAaaah… Pas fâché d'avoir de nouveau des bras et des jambes, moi…

_Il vit alors Dingo sortir de l'une des chambres._

Sora : Alors ?

Dingo : Je l'ai attaché à son lit avec sur les oreilles un enregistrement de Jean-Paul Sartres. D'ici quelques heures, il devrait être lui-même.

Sora : Bien, bien ! Allez ! On décolle !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous que pour chaque review postée, Justin Bieber annule un concert.


	27. Retour au Point de Départ

_**Chapitre 27 - Retour à la Case Départ**_

Sora : Bon, maintenant, il s'agit de faire attention…

Dingo : Oui, prends garde, Sora. Un seul faux mouvement et tout est fichu !

_Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la tension était à son comble, tandis que le Gummi traversait un champ d'astéroïdes particulièrement dense._

Sora : Pfiouu ! Je l'ai échappé belle, là !

Dingo : Un peu, oui ! C'est presque de l'inconscience, d'y aller aussi brutalement !

Sora : Ah, que veux-tu ? Moi j'y vais au culot !

Donald : Dites…

Dingo : Oui ?

Donald : Ca vous dérangerait d'abandonner votre partie de mikados pour m'aider à esquiver ces astéroïdes ?

Sora : Et puis quoi encore ?

Dingo : Je ne vois pas à quoi on pourrait t'être utile. Il n'y a qu'un seul poste de commande pour le pilote…

Donald : Peut-être, mais les deux postes qui sont libres à côté sont pas là pour faire joli, et les canons qu'ils permettent de contrôler seraient pas de trop pour déblayer un peu le champ d'astéroïdes !

Sora : Ça, 'fallait y penser avant d'essayer de me brûler vif sur la Terre des Lions !

Donald : Oui, bon, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Tu veux pas que je t'offre des fleurs, non plus ? Et puis j'aimerais bien parler d'autre chose.

Sora : Ça va être difficile, ça. M'est avis que ta conversion, tu vas en entendre parler encore longtemps !

Donald : Génial…

Dingo : Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Sora ? C'est ton tour.

Sora : Ah, oui… Voyons voir… si je retire celui-l… AAAaah ! Donald ! Tu peux pas faire attention, non ?! T'as bousillé notre partie !

Dingo : C'était quoi cette secousse ?!

Dingo : Oh, trois fois rien ! J'ÉTAIS SIMPLEMENT EN TRAIN DE VOUS SAUVER LA PEAU !

Sora : Oui, bon, d'accord. J'vais t'aider, si t'y tiens tant…

Donald : C'est très généreux de ta part, noble Sora, mais j'ai plus vraiment besoin de ton assistance ô combien miraculeuse, maintenant qu'on est sortis de ce foutu champ !

Sora : Ah ben génial, voilà comment on me remercie quand je propose gentiment mon aide !

Dingo : Il y a quelque chose au loin, là, non ?

Donald : Ah, oui, le prochain monde ! Sur lequel on va de nouveau devoir s'immiscer dans les affaires des gens, massacrer des Sans-cœur, laisser Sora sceller sa serrure céleste et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Sora : Maintenant qu'on s'en rapproche, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Dingo : Oui ! Moi aussi !

Donald : Vous pensez que ce serait… La Cité du Crépuscule ?

Dingo : Ca y ressemble trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence…

Donald : Euh… peut-être mais… quand même, quoi !… ha ha… comment vous voulez que sur toutes les planètes qui composent la galaxie, on revienne sur celle qu'on a quittée il y a pas plus de quelques semaines ?! Les chances doivent être de une sur au moins plusieurs millions !

Sora : Quelle était la chance pour qu'on retombe sur trois mondes qu'on avait déjà explorés avant et qu'on retrouve Mushu, la Bête et Simba ?

Donald : Ouais, t'as pas tort…

Dingo : Tu diras ce que tu voudras, Donald, pour moi c'est bien la Cité du Crépuscule…

Donald : Bon, soit. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à y atterrir, au juste ?

Sora : Le compteur d'essence.

Dingo : Et puis le peu de nourriture qu'il nous reste dans le frigo. Les vivres ne s'achètent pas toutes seules, tu sais !

Donald : D'accord, d'accord, on va y retourner… De toute façon, ça devrait pas nous prendre très longtemps…

_Et sans plus de cérémonie, le vaisseau se posa dans la ville au crépuscule éternel. Une fois les différents besoins du Gummi pourvus, l'équipage se préparait à décoller sans tarder, lorsque…_

Bibi : A l'aide ! A l'aaaaiiide !

Donald : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette fois ?

Sora : Tiens, c'est marrant. Ce type a deux espèces de lueurs jaunes en guise d'yeux. Ça et un visage tout noir.

Donald : En effet, c'est bizarre…

Dingo : Il vient vers nous !

Bibi : Faut aider Seifer ! Il est à l'arène de Struggle !

Sora : Oui, oui, c'est bien, mon petit, mais dis-moi, tes yeux, c'est des vrais ou bien t'as des lentilles spéciales ?

Donald : Ça m'intrigue aussi, à vrai dire

Dingo : Moi je pense qu'ils sont faux.

Bibi : Pas le temps ! S… Seifer !

Sora : Encore quelqu'un à aider… Décidément, la routine nous poursuivra jusqu'ici…

Dingo : Bon, allons-y, alors…

Bibi : Vite ! Vite ! Il est en danger !

Donald : Mais oui, allez, tiens, un munnie. Va jouer, maintenant, zou.

_Laissant là le garçon au chapeau pointu dont l'authenticité occulaire restera à jamais un mystère non résolu, le trio se hâta vers le lieu indiqué pour y trouver Fuujin, Raijin, ainsi qu'un robot contenant le cerveau intact de Seifer – si tant est qu'il ait été intact même avant le choc avec le Train Fantôme. Mais le plus important n'était pas tant ces trois personnages, mais plutôt la demi-douzaine de Reflets et de Similis « Berserkers », sortes de gros bourrins armés d'une claymore, qui les encerclaient_

Fuujin : C'était bien la peine que Seifer bénéficie de la médecine de pointe de la ville si c'est pour qu'on se fasse battre par ces trucs blancs !

Sora : Maintenant qu'on est ici, autant les aider, j'imagine…

_Nos trois compères se débarrassèrent des Similis qui leur faisaient face avec une facilité déconcertante, y compris les plus imposants qui n'eurent pas même le temps de leur faire une égratignure._

Sora : Il serait temps qu'ils nous envoient des plus gros morceaux, ces lascars de l'Organisation XIII. Je m'ennuie, moi.

? : …

Donald : Tiens, quand on parle de l'un des loups alcooliques, en voilà la capuche…

? : …

Sora : Bah alors, tu dis rien ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

? : Ma langue se porte très bien.

Donald : Tu veux te battre ?

? : Est-ce que je ne veux pas ne pas me battre ?

Donald : Quoi ?

? : Tu me demandes de répéter… est-ce parce que tu n'as pas entendu ou bien est-ce pour combler la lenteur de ton cerveau, qui a pourtant parfaitement assimilé mon message, mais peine seulement à l'analyser ?

Sora : Faites gaffe, les gars, on a affaire à un chiant !

? : Et en quoi le fait de faire attention y changerait quoi que ce soit ?

Sora : Ben, je…

? : Nonobstant l'attention que vous me portez ou non, je continuerai à vous parler. Alors dis-moi, porteur de la Keyblade. En quoi prévenir tes amis te confèrerait un avantage contre moi ?

Sora : Euh…

Donald : Apparemment, celui-là s'amuse à torturer les plus faibles. Sora, bouche-toi les oreilles, t'es sa cible prioritaire.

Sora : Fais plutôt gaffe à ce qu'il ne s'attaque pas à toi, il risquerait de te convertir.

Donald : J'AI DIT QU'ON NE PARLAIT PLUS DE ÇA !

? : Par le plus grand des hasards, auriez-vous vu un homme nommé Ayel ? Il nous cause quelques soucis, ces derniers temps…

Dingo : Même si on l'avait vu, tu crois qu'on te le dirait ?

Sora : Ouais ! Pour avoir des infos, 'faut mettre la main au porte-monnaie, mon bonhomme ! On a rien sans rien !

? : Et qu'en serait-il de l'usage de la force ?

Donald : T'es tout seul, on est trois. Tu penses pouvoir nous intimider ?

_En guise de réponse, le membre de l'Organisation XIII enleva sa capuche, révélant un visage dur, orné de deux cicatrices en forme de croix. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient d'un bleu… très bleu. Très très bleu._

? : …

Dingo : Ouah !

Sora : Merde, il a une tête de gros balèze. On est pas de taille !

Donald : C'est ça, à d'autres ! Je suis sûr que c'est une lavette !

? : …

Donald : Viens te battre !

Sora : Ne l'écoutez pas, monsieur. On le connaît pas. Il squatte notre vaisseau de temps en temps, mais à part ça, on fait pas équipe, hein ! La preuve, l'autre fois, il a essayé de nous tu…

Donald : COMBIEN DE FOIS IL FAUDRA TE DIRE DE NE PLUS PARLER DE ÇA ?!

Sora : Vous voyez comme il est agressif ? Il a visiblement une dent contre nous. Enfin du point de vue anatomique, il a pas de dent, vu que c'est qu'un canard mais sur le plan métaphorique, c'est autre chose. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il manquera à personne, quoi.

? : …

Donald : Bon, j'en ai marre de ton silence. Je t'attends de palme ferme ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Que je t'insulte ?!

? : …

Donald : Quoi ? T'as peur de te battre ? En fait tu t'es jamais battu, c'est ça ?! Tes prétendues cicatrices, c'est juste un accident de ciseaux à pointes arrondies, je parie !

? : Vous me désespérez.

_Et sur ces mots, ce membre peu loquace de l'Organisation fit apparaître un vortex sombre._

Donald : Psst… Dès qu'il est parti, on le suit dans ce portail !

Sora : Quoi ?! T'es malade ?!

Donald : On a fait le tour des différents mondes, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? Qu'on y retourne à nouveau ?! Non, non, il faut en finir tout de suite !

? : Je ne vous le conseille pas… Ce « Riku » que vous cherchez gardera de bien mauvais souvenirs de notre monde…

Sora : Riku… Riku… ça me dit quelque ch… Ah ! Riku ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, m'sieur ?!

? : …

_Sans rien répondre, l'homme mystérieux s'engouffra dans son portail, qui disparut aussitôt._

Donald : Merde, même pas le temps de foncer… Il a tout prévu, le bougre…

Dingo : Un individu hautain, énigmatique et terriblement classe… à tous les coups, ça ne devait pas être du menu fretin…

Sora : N'empêche, Donald, ça m'étonne qu'il t'ait vouvoyé !

Donald : Hein ?

Sora : Ben oui, quand il a dit « Vous me désespérez ».

Donald : Mais non, crétin, il s'adressait à nous trois en disant ça.

Sora : Tu crois ? J'me suis montré correct, pourtant…

Donald : C'est pas suffisant pour dissimuler ta bêtise immanente.

Sora : J'ai pas tout compris mais tu m'as insulté, là, non ?!

Dingo : Calmez-vous, vous-deux… Oh, tiens, les gens qu'on a défendus sont là.

Fuujin : Fais ça vite, Seifer.

Seifer : 0u1, d'4cc0rd.

Raijin : Il me fait flipper, ce Cyber-Seifer…

Fuujin : Je vois pas pourquoi.

Raijin : Quelque chose à voir avec sa voix, je crois… et puis aussi le fait qu'il puisse tirer des lasers avec les yeux, aussi…

Seifer : V01c1 l3 tr0ph33 du m3ill3ur c0mbatt4nt d3 n0tr3 v1ll3. 1l v0u5 r3v13nt d3 dr01t.

Sora : Ha ha, allons… t'es bien gentil, mais j'ai pas besoin d'un truc pa…

Seifer : Pr3nd5-l3.

Dingo : Oh, merci !

Sora : Quoiiii ?! Mais… non ! Ça devrait être à moi ! Je le veux ! T'en as pas un deuxième ?! Allez, donne-le moi ! Tu t'es trompé, lui c'est Dingo c'est moi, Sora !

_N'accordant pas même un seul regard au maître de la Keyblade, Seifer s'éloigna dans un fracas métallique, suivi de près par ses deux sbires. _

Donald : Je crois que t'as une touche, Dingo.

Dingo : Pas mon genre.

Sora : Bon, c'était une très bonne blague, ho ho ho, mais maintenant, tu me donnes le trophée ! Alleeeez, s'il te plaît…

Donald : Attends, il va quand même pas te filer le gage d'amour de ce gusse, ça doit avoir une forte valeur sentimentale, ha ha. T'as plus qu'à le laisser prendre la poussière sur une étagère.

Dingo : … ou le revendre à la première occasion.

Donald : Aussi.

Sora : Pff… tiens, voilà quelqu'un…

? : Hé ! Salut les gars ! Je vous cherchais partout…

Sora : « Les gars » ?

Donald : On se connaît ?

Dingo : Son visage me dit quelque chose…

? : Ben oui ! C'est moi, Pence !

Donald : Je réitère ma question : on se connaît ?

Sora : Ah, oui ! Pence ! C'était un des types qu'on a rencontré à notre réveil.

Dingo : Voilà ! Merci, Sora.

Sora : Même que vous avez essayé de violer ses potes.

Donald : On a pas « essayé de les violer ». On a « essayé de négocier des rapports tarifés avec eux ». Et ça a été un échec, point. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait en faire tout un plat.

Donald : Maintenant que vous en parlez, je m'en rappelle un peu, des trois drogués.

Sora : Et encore, ça a l'air d'aller, là, il a l'air relativement clean…

Pence : Ouais, les temps sont durs.

Donald : C'est très bien, tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, au juste ?

Pence : Tu t'appelles Sora, toi, c'est bien ça ?

Sora : Aaah ! J'suis célèbre !

Donald : Peut-être pas pour de bonnes raisons…

Sora : Hé, laisse-moi savourer mon heure de gloire, toi !

Pence : Y a une fille qui te cherchait, toute à l'heure.

Sora : En plus ?! Décidément, le succès s'est fait attendre, mais me voilà finalement prêt à embrasser ma carrière d'idole galactique !

Pence : Tu dois sûrement la connaître, elle s'appelle Kairi.

Sora : KAIRI ?! Un peu que j'la connais !

Donald : Oh, encore elle…

Dingo : Après tout ce temps passé à sa recherche, c'est maintenant elle qui est après lui… Quelle ironie…

Donald : En tout cas, pour la célébrité, c'est pas encore ça, hein. Finalement, c'est pas une heure de gloire que t'as pu savourer, mais à peine plus d'une minute.

Sora : Ben ça m'a quand même donné un avant-goût de ce qui m'attendra quand on aura encore sauvé l'univers !

Donald : Ouais, si seulement les gens pouvaient être au courant de nos actions et nous être un peu plus reconnaissants…

Pence : Mais sinon… euh… vous en avez quelque chose à faire, de ce que je viens de dire ?

Sora : Mmh… Où j'en étais, moi… ? Ah, oui… KAIRI ! Tu l'as vraiment vue ?!

Pence : Ouais, elle te cherchait, elle disait venir d'une île paumée. Elle avait un chien avec elle.

Dingo : Pluto ?!

Sora : Parce que c'est un chien, ce serait forcément Pluto ?

Donald : A part lui, t'as croisé beaucoup de chiens pendant nos aventures, dernièrement ?

Sora : Tu marques un point…

Donald : J'ai perdu le compte de mes points depuis un moment.

Sora : T'as vraiment mauvaise mémoire, alors…

Donald : C'est pas ce que j'insinuais.

Pence : Hum, hum…

Sora : Ah, oui, Kairi… Tu peux nous mener à elle ?

Pence : Justement, on a un léger problème…

Sora : Raaah, me dis pas qu'on s'est ratés et qu'elle est partie ?

Pence : Partie, oui, mais contre sa volonté, en fait.

Donald : Comment ça ?

Pence : Venez, les autres vous expliqueront mieux que moi.

_Marchant sur les pas du petit gros, nos amis se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la gare de la ville, où les attendaient Hayner et Olette._

Donald : Ah, oui, je me rappelle de vos têtes à vous, par contre. En fait, c'est seulement la tronche de l'autre, là, qui m'a laissé totalement indifférent.

Hayner : Ouais, il a un visage assez banal. Il passe toujours inaperçu, ce con.

Pence : Hum… Je… je suis toujours là…

Hayner : Oui, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais aller nous chercher des rafraîchissements, ce serait gentil de ta part. Je te rappelle qu'on a des invités. Allez, active-toi !

Pence : Euh… d'accord…

Sora : Merci mon brave.

Dingo : Tu es un amour, Pance.

Pence : Pence. Je m'appelle Pence.

Olette : Non mais tu vas pas leur raconter ta vie, non plus ! Allez, fonce, nos gosiers comptent sur toi !

Pence : Oui, oui, j'y vais !

Sora : Bon, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Kairi n'est pas avec vous ?

Hayner : Alors voilà… On était tranquillement dans notre repaire, quand…

_Il semblerait qu'un flashback s'impose ! _

Olette : Allez, Kairi. Essaie, au moins, ça détend, tu verras.

Kairi : Je sais pas trop… Un jour, sur l'île, Tidus avait essayé de fumer du Paopu. Il est sorti du coma quatre ans plus tard…

Hayner : Ouaaais, mais c'est pas de ton Kaoku chimique, là, c'est naturel !

Kairi : Ca s'appelle Paopu, et c'est un fruit. C'est parfaitement naturel !

Hayner : Ben non, si c'était naturel, ça pourrait se fumer sans problème. On t'a jamais rien appris, à toi ?

Kairi : On m'a appris les méfaits de la drogue ! J'y toucherai pas ! C'est mal ! Tout comme le sexe avant le mariage et l'avortement !

Olette : Oh, l'autre, comment elle est toute prude !

Hayner : T'es vraiment marrante, Karai !

Kairi : Kairi !

Hayner : Non, non, moi c'est Hayner. Kairi, c'est toi.

Kairi : Tu le fais exprès ?

Pence : Il est toujours comme ça après avoir abusé un peu du spliff.

Kairi : Je suis bien contente d'avoir refusé d'y toucher !

Olette : Ouais enfin tu respires la fumée depuis plus d'une minute, là ! Combien de temps tu vas résister avant de te mettre à délirer ?

Kairi : Je préférerai encore me faire enlever pour de vrai par ce type louche en manteau noir !

_Comme pour répondre à cette invitation, un portail noir apparut au centre de la cachette, et en sortit ledit type louche, un sourire aux lèvres._

Kairi : J'ai changé d'avis ! File-moi ça, toi, et vite !

Pence : Hé ! C'est ma part, ça ! J'avais économisé pendant…

Olette : Laisse-la faire, Pence. Tu vois bien qu'elle prend son envol. Elle aussi elle va voler loin et haut… Haaa…haa…

Ayel : Désolé mais c'est pas ça qui va me faire renoncer. Dépêche-toi de me tendre le bras et de crier en te débattant qu'on en finisse.

Kairi : Jaaamaaais, j'parle pas avec des cheveux rouuuges… même si y a un visage en dessous !

Hayner : Ah ben ça… toute la part de Pence y est passée !

Pence : Ma part… ma précieuse part…

Ayel : Bon, je suppose que j'ai pas d'autre choix…

Kairi : Arrière ! Démon ! Sale communiste ! Vilain rouge ! Je t'ai reconnu ! Tu vas périr dans les flammes du feu !

Ayel : Ben voyons… Allez, viens par là.

Kairi : Noooooon ! Bouhouhouuu, j'veux pas y alleeeeeer…

Ayel : Mais si, il faut y aller. Viens, t'auras une sucrerie.

Kairi : Ooooh ! C'est… vraaii ?

Ayel : Mais oui, monte dans mon portail, et je te donnerai un bonbon.

Kairi : Ouaaais… un bou… bon… bon… Oh, j'tiens plus debout…

Ayel : Voilà, viens, prends ma main. C'est bon ?

Hayner : Hé, Olette, file-moi mon briquet, là-bas, tu veux ?

Ayel : Euh… vous essayez pas de m'empêcher de l'enlever ?

Hayner : Ah ben non, c'est pas notre problème, ça.

Olette : Ouais, elle s'est foutue dans la mouise, elle assume. Nous on était juste là pour lui faire découvrir les joies du bédot.

Pence : En plus, elle m'a piqué ma part…

Kairi : Oooh… C'est… un mur, là-bas ? Mais oui ! C'est un mur ! Youhouuu… le muuuur… hi hi hi…

Ayel : Ah bon… ben bonne journée, alors… Oh, et une dernière chose…

Hayner : Mmh ?

Ayel : Rien. Je dis bien… RIEN… ne vaudra JAMAIS les joies de la vodka. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_Ce disant, l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants semblait particulièrement menaçant, et le cercle de flamme qui brûlait autour de lui ainsi que l'étincelle de rage qui luisait dans ses yeux n'étaient pas pour rien dans cette aura intimidante._

Hayner : D'accord.

Olette : Compris.

Pence : On l'dira plus, m'sieur.

Ayel : Bien !

_Retournant chercher Kairi qui s'était éloignée pour s'extasier devant des briques, Ayel retourna alors dans son portail noir, suivi in extremis par le chien de Dingo._

Hayner : …

Pence : …

Olette :…

Hayner : Vous trouvez pas qu'y a beaucoup plus de fumée que d'habitude ?

Pence : Il a mis le feu à nos stocks pour l'hiver !

Olette : Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

Pence : On va tout perdre ! On est foutus !

Hayner : On va passer une soirée mémorable !

Olette : Point pour Hayner. Pence, ton gage est de nettoyer tout ce qu'on aura fait ce soir, et Dieu sait qu'avec ce qui nous attend dans les prochaines heures, le repaire va être bien dégueulasse demain !

_Et maintenant, retournons dans le présent._

Sora : Alors ça a été finalement, pour nettoyer ?

Hayner : On a trouvé plus simple en changeant de repaire. L'autre était irrécupérable.

Donald : En tout cas, il semblerait que cet Ayel fasse bande à part avec l'Organisation et opère seul… mais pourtant, il en avait après Kairi… Bizarre…

Olette : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

Sora : C'est une très bonne question…

Dingo : Pour ma part, je n'en sais absolument rien…

Donald : Déjà, je suppose qu'il faudrait que tu scelles la serrure céleste qui est ici, non ?

Sora : Ouais, bon, plan. Voyons voir, qu'est-ce qui pourrait servir à faire apparaître la serrure… ?

Hayner : J'ai pas tout compris, là… vous cherchez quoi, au juste ?

Donald : C'est un peu complexe, mais disons qu'on doit trouver un objet qui a une certaine valeur narrative sur ce monde pour le donner à Sora. Normalement, si c'est le bon, il pointe dessus sa Keyblade – une espèce de grosse clé très très moche qui fait de lui une sorte d'Elu de seconde main – et là, le paysage disparaît autour de lui, le laissant seul avec un trou en forme de serrure dans les nuages, vers lequel il tire une espèce de rayon laser qui verrouille le trou. Après ça, en théorie, le monde est sauvé, mais j'ai jamais vu aucune différence.

Hayner : Eh beh…

Olette : Je serais curieuse de voir à quoi vous ressembleriez défoncés, quand je vois ce que vous débitez comme conneries en étant nets…

Sora : Oh ! Vous croyez qu'un peu de votre drogue pourrait servir pour faire apparaître la serrure ?!

Hayner : Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est à nous !

Olette : Ouais ! C'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je voulais vous voir fumer que j'aimerais pour autant que ce soit avec MA came !

Sora : Bon, bon, d'accord…

Dingo : Et ce trophée ?

Donald : Tu voulais pas le revendre ?

Hayner : Quoi, ce truc ? C'est en toc. Les prétendues perles sont simplement des Dragibus.

Sora : Oh, dommage, y a même pas de noir dessus…

Dingo : Oui, tout le monde préfère les noirs.

Donald : En tout cas…

Dingo : Attention !

Sora : Aah !

_Sans que nul ne sache comment il a bien pu faire son compte, sur un sol pavé et régulier, notre protagoniste un peu limité trébucha en laissant s'échapper de ses mains le trophée. Lorsque celui-ci atteignit le sol dans un grand bruit, les dragibus multicolores se répandirent aux quatre coins de la place. _

Donald : Mais comment tu fais ton compte, toi ?!

Sora : J'en sais rien !

Hayner : Bon, en voilà au moins un que j'ai pu récupérer…

Dingo : T'as pas l'intention de le manger, quand même ?!

Hayner : Tu rigoles ?! Non, je vais la donner à Pence. C'est comme ça qu'on s'achète sa gratitude et son « amitié », Olette et moi. Du coup, il ose pas se plaindre quand on lui demande de faire nos corvées…

Sora : C'est malin, ça. Tiens, Donald, tu veux ce dragibus rouge ?

Donald : T'aurais au moins pu faire l'effort de le ramasser discrètement…

Sora : Tiens ? Il brille bizarrement…

Olette : Ils sont peut-être génétiquement modifiés…

Donald : A mon avis, c'est suffisamment chimique et synthétique comme ça…

Hayner : La prochaine fois, on fera goûter à Pence avant, histoire de voir si c'est sans danger.

Sora : Hé ! Ma Keyblade ! Ça y est, on a trouvé la serrure !

Donald : Alors c'est un dragibus qui ouvre la serrure céleste, cette fois-ci ? Splendide… Je sens que la cohérence et la Raison s'effritent un peu plus à chaque seconde que je passe en ta compagnie…

Sora : Et voilà ! C'est scellé !

Hayner : Eh ben on dirait que vous aviez raison…

Olette : Mais non, on a tous été témoins d'une hallucination, c'est tout ! En ce qui concerne Hayner et moi, c'est logique avec ce qu'on a fumé, mais vous, vous devez vraiment pas être normaux…

Sora : C'est ça, ouais. Sur ce, à plus ! D'autres cieux nous attendent !

Donald : C'était rudement rapide, quand même…

Dingo : Tant mieux, j'aime pas m'attarder sur des planètes qu'on a déjà visité. Ca me donne l'impression de tourner en rond.

Donald : C'est pas qu'une impression, on tourne VRAIMENT en rond.

Sora : Allez, retour au Gummi !

Hayner : Comment ils font ?

Olette : Comment il font quoi ? Pour être cons ? Je sais pas. C'est peut-être inné.

Hayner : Nan, comment ils font pour se téléporter jusqu'à leur vaisseau juste en marchant sur ce point de sauvegarde ? T'imagines ? Ce serait super d'aller à la cachette comme ça…

Olette : Tu te creuses la tête pour pas grand chose, Hayner. C'était rien qu'un délire issu de ton imagination. Tout comme eux, d'ailleurs, et pareil aussi pour Kairi, ou ce type encapuchonné. Même Pence, si ça se trouve. On les imagine tous dans nos têtes parce qu'on est com-plè-te-ment défoncés, voilà tout.

Hayner : Ouais, ça explique pas mal de choses…

Pence : Me revoilà ! J'ai apporté des rafraîchiss… Hé ! Où ils sont, les autres ?

Hayner : Les autres ? Quels autres ? J'vois pas de quels autres tu veux parler, moi. Allez, file-moi ce verre, j'ai soif !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, à chaque review postée, Nicolas Cage refuse un rôle dans un film médiocre.


	28. Le Calme avant la Tempête de Ouf'

_**Chapitre 28 – Le Calme avant la Tempête de Ouf' **_

Sora : Raaah, c'est vraiment déprimant…

Donald : Quoi donc ?

Sora : Notre situation ! On a fait le tour des mondes, et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour être pas plus avancés qu'avant ! On a battu un seul membre de l'Organisation, et encore, il s'est enfui ! En plus de ça, on n'a toujours aucune piste sur le Roi ou sur Riku, et comme si ça suffisait pas, maintenant c'est au tour de Kairi de disparaître !

Dingo : Disons que le point positif de tout ça, c'est qu'on est plus forts qu'avant. Je veux dire, à force de combattre sur tous ces mondes, on a acquis de l'expérience, et ça c'est pas rien.

Sora : Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison…

Donald : Maintenant, passons aux points négatifs… Bon, déjà ça nous fait plusieurs semaines de moins à vivre notre porte-monnaie est beaucoup plus petit qu'avant les conneries auxquelles on a été forcés d'assister ont causé des dégâts irréparables à nos cerveaux, surtout au mien… c'est pas que vous vous serviez pas des vôtres, mais disons simplement qu'il y avait moins à perdre. Et puis on a aussi attiré les foudres de Maléfique et de l'Organisation XIII, je pense…

Sora : …

Donald : Enfin il faut voir les choses du bon côté : si Kairi gît quelque part dans un caniveau la gorge tranchée, ça fait une personne de moins à chercher.

Sora : …

Dingo : Ecoute, Sora. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, je comprendrai…

Sora : Je peux frapper Donald, plutôt ?

Dingo : Ça aussi, je comprends parfaitement.

Donald : Qu… Hé ! Nan ! Lâche-moi !

Dingo : Mmh… Maintenant, où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien aller… ?

Tic : Sora ! Donald ! Dingo !

Tac : La Forteresse Oubliée est enveloppée de ténèbres !

Sora : Aaaah ! C'est qui, eux ?!

Donald : Sérieusement, Sora… Tu t'en souviens pas ?! Tic et Tac sont avec nous depuis qu'on est partis de chez Maître Yen Sid, et ils étaient même là avant !

Sora : Ah oui, c'est possible…

Dingo : Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont très discrets.

Sora : Mais… mais alors c'est vous qui me volez mes slips depuis plusieurs jours ?!

Tic : Je peux tout expliqu…

Tac : Non, non ! C'est pas nous ! C'est la faute de… des gnomes voleurs de slip !

Sora : Ah bon…

Donald : En tout cas, si la Forteresse Oubliée est en danger, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Plein gaz dessus ! Allez viens, Sora, tu engueuleras ces deux menteurs plus tard.

Sora : Tu penses qu'ils mentent ?

Donald : …

Tic : On ment pas !

Tac : C'est la vérité vraie !

Donald : Noooon, c'est vrai, suis-je bête. Les gnomes voleurs de slip ont fait une razzia dans le Gummi voilà quinze jours. Je les ai chassés à coup de balai, mais plusieurs sont restés.

Sora : T'aurais pu m'en parler, quand même. J'aime pas qu'on me fasse des cachotteries, tu le sais bien.

Donald : MAIS BORDEL, C'ETAIT DE L'IRO… Oh et puis débrouille-toi !

_Il ne fallut guère de temps, au vu de la proximité de la Forteresse Oubliée, pour y arriver. Nos héros, depuis le cockpit, purent ainsi confirmer les dires des deux rongeurs avant de descendre pour découvrir la cause d'un tel phénomène._

Donald : Voyons voir… La ville tombe en ruine, les maisons sont toutes fermés à double-tour, le château au loin est peint en jaune vif très moche… Je vois aucune différence avec notre précédence visite.

Dingo : Si ! Regarde mieux autour de toi, Donald ! La ville est remplie de…

Sora : De Sans-cœur ?

Dingo : Non, de mendiants ! Il y en a plein recroquevillés au coin des rues…

? : Dites… Vous auriez pas un sandwich ?

Donald : Nan ! Casse-toi ! Allez ! Du vent ! Va trouver un boulot au lieu d'emmerder les honnêtes gens !

Sora : Quelque chose ne va pas…

Dingo : Oh, par contre tu avais raison, Sora, il y a aussi des Sans-cœur…

_En effet, une troupe de soldats Sans-cœur parcourait la ville, ignorant les mendiants comme si ceux-ci, dénués de cœur, ne les intéressait pas._

Donald : C'est drôle comme les Sans-cœur aussi montrent une disposition particulière à passer à côté des mendiants en faisant semblant de ne pas les voir…

Dingo : Oui, ils nous ressemblent beaucoup plus qu'on le pensait.

Sora : Hé, regardez ! C'est pareil pour les Similis, apparemment !

_Là où Sora pointait le doigt, une bande de Similis se déplaçait, croisant finalement la troupe de Sans-cœur. S'ensuivit entre les deux groupes une bataille féroce, dont aucune des créatures ne réchappa._

Donald : Les gars, je crois qu'on a atterri en pleine guerre de gangs.

Sora : C'est bien notre veine, tiens…

Dingo : Allons, ne tirons pas de conclusion trop hâtive… Allons plutôt demander à un habitant.

Donald : Tu en vois beaucoup, dans le coin ?

Sora : Là-bas !

Donald : Mmh… Il me dit quelque chose…

Sora : A moi aussi.

Dingo : Oui, tu lui as vomi dessus.

Sora : Ah ?

Dingo : C'est Cloud Strife, que tu as combattu au Colisée. Il arrêtait pas de te faire voltiger avec son attaque « Aquilon », alors t'as été pris de nausées et t'as dégobillé sur ses vêtements.

Sora : Ah, oui… Enfin c'était bien fait pour lui.

Donald : J'espère qu'il ne se rappelle pas de toi… Hé ! Toi ! Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Cloud : …

Dingo : Youhouuu, on est là, devant toi ! Pourquoi tu parles pas ? Tsss, oublie-ça… C'est dommage, t'étais pourtant mon genre…

Cloud : Allez vous-en.

Sora : Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ce monde est devenu super dangereux et que tu crains pour nos vies ? Comme c'est gentil !

Cloud : Non, je veux dire que vous me gênez. J'aime pas les gens.

Sora : Ah. Oui. Bon. C'est un peu moins sympa, là, tout d'un coup…

Donald : Aucune importance, on a juste besoin d'un petit renseignement…

Cloud : Il sera bientôt là…

Sora : Qui ça ?

Cloud : …

Sora : De qui tu parlais à l'instant ?

Cloud : …

Sora : Voyons voir… euh… est-ce que c'est le chef de l'Organisation XIII ? Le percepteur d'impôts ? Cthulhu ? Un livreur de pizza ? Laisse-moi deviner… T'as choisi une Quatre Fromages, je parie, non ?

Donald : Bon, laisse tomber, Sora. Tu vois bien que ce couillon-là cherche trop à se la jouer sombre et mystérieux pour daigner nous répondre.

? : Cloud !

Cloud : 'Chier…

Dingo : Oh, Aerith !

Aerith : Oui, oui, c'est ça, bonjour. Dis-donc, Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner ici avec tous ces Sans-cœur et ces Similis qui rôdent ?! Tu crois que le ménage, chez moi, il va se faire tout seul ?

Cloud : T'es pas ma mère.

Aerith : Et si je l'étais ?

Cloud : …

Aerith : …

Cloud : Tu sais que dans certaines civilisations antiques, l'inceste n'était pas prohibée ?

Aerith : Tu es répugnant.

Cloud : Enfin j'veux dire… Euh… va-t-en, Aerith, j'suis pas d'humeur. J'suis grave vénère, là.

Donald : Et voilà, il nous refait le coup du regard sombre et de la voix d'outre-tombe. Aerith, toi tu peux bien nous renseigner, toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, au juste ?

Aerith : On est un peu surmenés ici. Le nombre de Sans-cœur a augmenté, même chose pour les Similis. Cloud est inquiet parce qu'on a aussi aperçu son pire ennemi… et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un concert de Rhumstein ne va pas tarder à avoir lieu devant le château, et tous les billets ont été vendus avant même qu'on puisse en acheter !

Sora : Qu'est-ce que c'est, Rhumstein ?

Donald : Du métal industriel, il me semble.

Dingo : J'ai toujours aimé le milieu de la sidérurgie… ce côté viril, ces muscles huilés qui battent l'acier…

Donald : Je parle de musique, là.

Dingo : Oh…

Aerith : En tout cas, Jean-Loup a campé devant le guichet longtemps avant qu'ils vendent les billets, et pourtant il n'a rien eu. On pense qu'ils ont tous été précommandés avant.

Dingo : Jean-Loup ? C'est le nouveau nom de Squall, c'est ça ?

Aerith : Oui.

Sora : Mais en quoi ça nous concerne ?

Donald : Je crois que je commence à saisir…

Sora : Comment ça ?

Donald : La prolifération des Sans-cœur et des Similis… j'ai le pressentiment que Maléfique et l'Organisation XIII cherchent à assister à ce concert… Et ça dure depuis un moment. Ce rassemblement qu'on avait vu il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, c'était pas un nouveau Woodstock avec des Sans-cœurs hippies, c'était ces cons qui attendaient le concert !

Sora : Mmh…

Donald : Et donc… les types qu'on a vu toute à l'heure étaient pas des mendiants, ils campaient simplement ici pour avoir une meilleure place pour voir le concert de loin, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de billets..

Dingo : Oui, et vu leur air misérable et leur faim, ils doivent être là depuis des lustres…

Aerith : Ce doit être la même chose pour Sephiroth. Je me doutais bien qu'il était fan, lui aussi. En même temps, avec des cheveux aussi longs, ça ne doit pas être difficile pour le headbanging…

Sora : Le quoi ?

Donald : Et voilà qu'on part dans les termes techniques… Ecoutez, j'en ai strictement rien à secouer de ce groupe, mais il va bientôt se passer quelque chose de lourd dans le coin, et si Maléfique et l'Organisation XIII sont ici, on peut sûrement profiter de l'occasion pour tous les éliminer en même temps.

Sora : C'est vrai, on n'aura pas de nouveau ce genre d'opportunité avant un bon bout de temps.

Dingo : Vous pouvez comptez sur moi !

Aerith : Cloud, est-ce que tu vas aller avec eux ?

Cloud : …

Aerith : Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de battre Sephiroth une bonne fois pour toutes !

Cloud : Mmh…

Aerith : Oui, je sais, si tu le bats, lui et la part de ténèbres qui est en toi, tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour te renfermer dans ton coin et bouder pour jouer les héros sombres et solitaires, mais il le faut.

Cloud : Mais c'est pas juste…

Aerith : Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au juste ? Qu'il me tue ?

Cloud : Oh, tout de suite, t'essaies de me prendre par les sentiments… Quand bien même ça arriverait, j'ai des queues de phénix plein les poches, alors t'inquiète pas…

Aerith : Cloud…

Cloud : J'vais y réfléchir.

_Et là-dessus, l'ex-membre du SOLDAT tourna les talons pour se mettre en quête d'un coin plus isolé pour y prendre un air pensif et faire la moue en toute quiétude. _

Donald : Il est souvent comme ça ?

Aerith : Avant, tout était différent… Il y a très longtemps, il était un peu comme toi, Sora. Et moi, j'étais infecte avec lui. Et puis il y avait… Enfin bref, tout ça n'a pas d'importance.

Sora : On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Dingo : Et si on allait voir Merlin ?

Donald : Pourquoi pas, ouais. S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui puisse nous mettre sur une piste, c'est lui.

Sora : Voyons voir… Le QG du Comité de Restauration de la Forteresse Oubliée, c'est… euh… par là ?

Donald : Il me semble que la dernière fois qu'on est venus, J'avais vu des panneaux indiquant sa direction. Vous en voyez ?

Dingo : Euh… Il y a bien un panneau, là, mais…

Sora : Mais ?

Dingo : Ca dit plutôt « QG du Fanclub de Rhumstein »

Sora : Eh beh, ils ont le sens des priorités, eux…

Donald : Ou alors ils ont tout simplement compris que l'état de la Forteresse Oubliée était irrécupérable, et qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la restaurer.

Dingo : Ou bien ils sont vraiment très fans de ce groupe-là.

Sora : On verra bien !

_Et en effet, ils le virent bien, très bien même. A en juger par les énormes affiches et les gigantesques « R » estampillés d'une bouteille de rhum ainsi que les montagnes d'albums trônant dans un coin de la pièce, la dévotion quasi-fanatique de leurs amis n'était plus à prouver. _

Merlin : Qui êtes-vous ?! Que faites-vous ici ?!

Sora : Tu pourrais faire un effort de mémoire, j'en ai marre de me présenter à chaque fois ici et de devoir montrer patte blanche.

Donald : D'ailleurs, il est devenu quoi, ce pense-bête magique qui permettait de retenir nos noms ?!

Youffie : Il a renversé son café dessus.

Dingo : Ah, Youffie !

Youffie : Du coup, après ça, il appelait tout le monde « Tâche de Café ». Cid en a eu marre, alors il a brûlé son foutu calepin. Bon, par contre, du coup, il nous a oublié aussi, nous.

Merlin : Je vous préviens, je vais appeler la police !

Youffie : Laisse, Merlin, je m'en occupe.

Merlin : Bien, bien. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez l'air digne de confiance.

Youffie : On vous attendait, justement, les gars !

Donald : Comment ça ? Vous saviez qu'on allait venir ?!

Youffie : Evidemment ! On a remarqué que vous arriviez toujours au moment où on était au plus profond de la mouise. Du coup, on était certains que vous seriez là pour nous venir en aide !

Sora : Je savais pas qu'on était si prévisible…

Dingo : C'est pas nous qui le sommes, c'est le script.

Donald : De quoi tu parles, Dingo ?

Dingo : Rien, rien, je divague.

Sora : Et donc pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de notre aide, exactement ?

Youffie : Je suppose que vous avez vu un peu quel pouvait être notre problème en vous baladant dans la ville… Y a plus aucune place pour le concert de Rhumstein, et nous, on est des fans A-BSO-LUS !

Donald : C'est drôle, la dernière fois qu'on est venus, j'ai vu aucune trace de votre fascination pour cet enchaînement de bruits.

Youffie : Mais justement, mon canard, c'était genre super fulgurant, tu vois ? Là, comme ça, pouf, tous fans. L'illumination, quoi. Bref, Cid et Jean-Loup ont peut-être trouvé un moyen d'assister au concert, même si c'est pas super légal. En fait, on a trouvé la trace de l'ordinateur qu'utilisait Ansem dans la Forteresse Oubliée.

Donald : Quoi ?! Mais… il doit contenir des informations très précieuses sur les Sans-cœurs !

Youffie : Ouais, ouais, peut-être, mais le truc, c'est que c'est cet ordinateur qui a été utilisé pour faire imprimer tous les billets pour le concert.

Dingo : Alors tu veux dire…

Youffie : Hé hé ! T'as deviné, nan ? On voudrait que vous alliez le bidouiller un peu pour en faire imprimer quelques autres.

Donald : Est-ce qu'on ressemble à des génies de l'informatique ? Déjà, est-ce que Sora ressemble à un génie tout court ?

Sora : Sûrement pas, les génies sont tout bleus et sortent des lampes.

Youffie : Mais… vous êtes des héros, vous avez sauvé notre monde, t'es le héros de la Keyblade, et bla bla bla, vous allez trouver un moyen et nous sauver la mise, comme toujours !

Donald : Ouais, sans aucun doute, mais quand même, vous nous en demandez un peu trop, là…

Sora : Boah, on peut toujours essayer quand même…

Dingo : Oui, avec tout ce que j'entends à propos de ce groupe, finalement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il vaut.

Youffie : Oh, tu verras, c'est génial ! Ils ont un son de ouf', et à ce qu'y paraît, sur scène, ils sont…

Donald : Hé, tout doux, tout doux ! On n'en est pas encore là ! Bon allez, on se met en route.

_Mais tandis que nos amis quittaient la ville pour se diriger vers la forteresse, trois fées apparurent comme par magie juste devant eux._

Sora : Euh… Je rêve pas, là, non ? Y a bien trois nanas minuscules avec des petites ailes à deux mètres de nous ?

Donald : Je me posais la même question… Dingo ?

Dingo : Moi aussi, je les vois.

Sora : Vous croyez qu'elles peuvent parler ?

? : Evidemment qu'on peut ! Vous pensez que vous êtes les seuls à savoir parler ? Hein ? HEIN ? Ben non !

? : Ouais ! Vous êtes pas les seuls gens qui pensent dans l'univers ! Même qu'on a autant le droit de vivre que vous, bande de… de… de vilains !

? : C'est bien les hommes ça, toujours à se prendre pour…

Donald : Tout compte fait, la question à se poser serait plutôt « Vous croyez qu'elles peuvent arrêter de parler ? »

? : Hé ! On te permet pas !

Sora : Oui, bon, on est pressés, nous, alors soit vous dites qui vous êtes et on parle pendant trente secondes histoire que Jiminy puisse vous dédier une page dans son journal, soit vous vous écartez bien gentiment.

Dingo : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Donald : Moi si. Un simple « Fermez-la et cassez-vous », c'est tellement plus concis et efficace.

? : Pff…

? : Moi c'est Rikku, la râleuse c'est Paine et la féministe c'est Yuna, vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir !

Donald : Génial, trois nouveaux noms à reten… Hé ! Attends un peu…

Sora : T'as bien dit Riku ?!

Rikku : Nan, Rikku. Faut insister sur le son « k », tu vois.

Sora : Je m'en fous, va changer de nom ! Tout de suite !

Rikku : Mais… pourquoi ?

Sora : Celui-là est déjà pris !

Rikku : Et ?

Sora : Déjà que la plupart des quidams qu'on rencontre ont des noms tordus qu'il faut s'efforcer de retenir, si en plus y en a qui ont quasiment le même, je vais plus m'y retrouver, moi !

Paine : Pauvre petit.

Yuna : Ha ! Quelle créature inférieure !

Dingo : C'est vous, les créatures inférieures ! A la fois des femmes et de la taille de mon poing, vous cumulez les défauts, mes pauvres.

Yuna : Quoi ?! Répète un peu, sale…

Donald : C'est bon, c'est bon, on a autre chose à faire que de se livrer à une guerre des sexes stérile.

Yuna : …

Dingo : …

Sora : Euh ?

Donald : C'est la guerre qui est stérile, pas les sexes, bande de crétins.

Sora : Mouais, tu dois avouer que ça pouvait porter à la confusion…

Yuna : Vous… vous avez vraiment l'esprit tordu ! J'ai jamais pensé à ça, moi !

Donald : C'est ça, à d'autres. Vous venez ?

Dingo : J'arrive.

Paine : On en a pas fini avec vous.

Yuna : Ouais ! Ca se passera pas comme ça !

Rikku : Vous rigolerez moins quand on en parlera à Maléfi…

Paine : LA FERME !

Yuna : Allez, on se tire d'ici !

Rikku : Ah, oui… euh… bah oubliez ce que j'ai dit. C'était pas important. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, hein. Les paroles s'envolent ! Ciao !

_Et là-dessus, les petites créatures disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues._

Donald : … Les écrits restent. T'as pris ça en note, Dingo ? Maléfique s'est entourée de nouveaux pions, et elle a pas l'air d'en avoir trouvé de plus intelligents que Pat.

Dingo : C'est noté dans un coin de mon cerveau, la prochaine fois qu'on les voit, on leur fait leur fête.

Sora : C'est pas tout ça, mais avant d'être interrompus, on se dirigeait vers le château.

Donald : Ouais, allons-y.

_Il serait tentant de décrire pendant une dizaine de lignes l'effusion de nostalgie qui les prit à l'instant où nos héros atteignaient enfin la forteresse, l'émotion qui les submergea submergé à la vue d'un lieu qu'ils avaient déjà visité… mais en réalité, tout avait changé depuis leur dernière visite, donc pour la nostalgie, on repassera._

Donald : C'est bizarre… Ce coin me dit absolument rien…

Dingo : Peut-être qu'on est tout simplement dans une autre aile du château ?

Sora : Il est suffisamment grand pour qu'on puisse dire ça, ouais.

Donald : Mouais, je suis pas convaincu…

Aerith : Ah ! Vous voilà !

Sora : Oh, Aerith, décidément, on te voit partout.

Aerith : Vous n'avez pas eu de problème sur le chemin ?

Donald : On a eu trois petits contretemps avec des voix nasillardes, mais rien de bien méchant.

Aerith : Jean-Loup est à l'intérieur, avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Dingo : Tu peux le décrire ?

Aerith : Il a changé de veste. C'est un peu hideux, mais vous vous y ferez.

Dingo : Non, l'autre, celui que tu ne connais pas.

Aerith : Oh ! Mmh… Il est plutôt petit, l'air un peu mégalomane, avec deux grosses oreilles rondes.

Donald : Qu'est-ce que le roi fait ici ?!

Sora : Y avait pas un autre type aux cheveux violet avec lui ?

Aerith : Non, non, ils ne sont que deux. Je crois qu'ils essaient de faire fonctionner l'ordinateur.

Sora : Si même le roi Mickey, celui qui sauve toujours la mise quand on a besoin de lui, est pas capable de le faire marcher, je vois mal à quoi on pourrait servir, nous.

Dingo : Il est trop tard pour reculer. On devrait aller les rejoindre.

_Ils entrèrent ainsi dans le large corridor de la forteresse, avant de se rendre compte que cette aile du bâtiment, si c'en était bien une, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le reste du château._

Sora : J'aime pas les labyrinthes.

Dingo : J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, moi… enfin, à peu près.

Donald : C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, on va bientôt revoir le roi et lui poser toutes les questions qui nous taraudent.

Sora : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

Dingo : Oui ?

Sora : Aerith l'a décrit comme « un peu mégalomane », non ? Ça confirme ce qu'on avait dit en partant de votre monde, cette version-là de lui continue à exister, mais vous croyez qu'il sait qu'il a un « moi » jardinier, resté au pays ?

Donald : Bon, ben ça fera une question de plus à lui poser.

Dingo : Pour l'instant, occupons-nous plutôt du chemin à prendre… voyons voir…

Sora : Euh… Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

Donald : Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sora : J'ai cru entendre un cri…

Dingo : Mmh…

Donald : …

Dingo : … J'ai entendu aussi, ça venait de très loin.

Donald : Pas assez audible pour moi.

Sora : On doit pouvoir le suivre pour en découvrir l'origine.

Dingo : Oui… Je pense que ça venait de ce côté-là.

Sora : Le chemin est tout tracé !

Donald : J'entends vraiment rien, alors je vous fais confiance… enfin surtout Dingo, en fait.

Voix lointaine : …aaah….

Donald : Tiens ? Je l'entends aussi, maintenant…

Dingo : Ca veut dire qu'on s'en rapproche ! Allez !

Sora : Mmh… Ca vient de la gauche, je crois…

Dingo : Et ici, tout droit je pense.

Voix lointaine : …AaaaaAaah….

Donald : Mais pourquoi quelqu'un crierait comme ça, au juste ?

Dingo : Je sais pas trop… La torture, peut-être… ou les répétitions du groupe qui assure la première partie du concert… Peut-être les deux à la fois.

Sora : J'suis le seul à penser que Mickey n'y est peut-être pas étranger ?

Dingo : Non, je l'imagine mal musicien.

Sora : Je parle de la torture.

Dingo : Ah, oui, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

Voix plus si lointaine : AAaaaah !

Donald : On se rapproche !

Dingo : Allez ! Ca a l'air de provenir de la gauche !

Voix qui n'a plus rien de lointain : AAAAAAaaaaaaah !

Sora : C'était très proche !

Donald : Ouais, on ne doit plus être très loin.

Dingo : Mmh… On n'entend plus rien.

Sora : Ca s'est arrêté d'un coup.

Dingo : Ah ! Il y a une porte, là !

Sora : Jetons un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y a derrière.

Donald : J'ouvre !

Dingo : Mais c'est…

Sora : Un bureau !

Donald : Vu le portrait géant qu'il y a sur le mur, ça a l'air d'être celui d'Ansem.

Dingo : Aucune trace de celui qu'on a entendu crier…

? : Dites…

Donald : Tiens ? Encore quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu avant… Décidément…

? : Je fais que passer. Vous avez pas vu passer un type avec des fringues très très moches ?

Donald : Si, on traîne avec lui depuis le début de notre aventure. Vous le voulez ? Dingo et moi on vous le donne.

Sora : Hé !

? : Non, encore plus moches.

Dingo : On n'a vu personne.

? : Ah bon… Désolée de vous avoir dérangés…

_Sur ces mots, la jeune femme à la chevelure brune fit volte-face et quitta la pièce._

Sora : Bizarre, tout ça.

? : C'est bon, elle est partie ?

Dingo : Léo… Enfin, Jean-Loup ! Tu t'étais caché ?

Jean-Loup : La veste mauve, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Donald : C'est toi qui criais ? T'as l'air salement amoché…

Jean-Loup : Vous n'imaginez pas ce dont Tifa est capable. Elle m'a fait manger un bout de ma nouvelle veste avant de me rosser comme pas possible. J'ai mal. J'comprends pas, elle était pas comme ça, avant… Pas comme ça du tout…

Sora : Ah ouais, quand même…

Donald : On aurait pas dit, comme ça.

Dingo : Elle cachait bien son jeu.

Sora : Sinon, à part ça, t'as pas vu Riku ou Mickey ?

Jean-Loup : Riku non, mais vous verrez bientôt le roi. Suivez-moi.

_L'homme aux mille prénoms se leva donc et pressa une zone précise sur le mur pour ouvrir un passage, tout en essuyant avec un mouchoir le sang qui coulait de son nez. En lui suivant, nos amis se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, dont la décoration tranchait avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir sur ce monde, et se rapprochait davantage du lieu où ils avaient repris leurs esprits au début de leur nouveau périple. _

Sora : Ouah, il est énorme, son ordinateur !

Dingo : Par contre, j'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on va le faire fonctionner…

Sora : Laissez-moi faire, je m'en occupe !

Donald : Euh… T'es sûr de ton coup ?

Sora : Voyons voir… ce bouton là, hop, hop, hop, celui-là maintenant, et… on va voir ce qui arrive si je tapote un peu partout…

Donald : Non mais tu fais quoi, au juste ?

Sora : Aucune idée, mais il fallait au moins que j'essaie.

Donald : Génial, y a plus qu'à espérer que t'aies rien fait planter, sinon je te fais avaler ta Keyblade.

Dingo : Euh… Dites, c'est quoi, ça, en haut ?

Donald : Où ç… Hé !

_Mais il était trop tard, le petit animal qui s'était accroché au plafond se laissa choir sur Donald, qui entra dans une colère noire._

Jean-Loup : Oh, lui c'est Stitch, un alien qui traîne dans le coin de temps en temps, faites pas attention, il est pas méchant, juste un peu espiè…

Donald : REVIENS LÁ, BÂTARD, JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, MOI, TU VAS VOIR !

Dingo : Calme toi, Donald, tu vas…

Sora : Hé ! Il a sauté sur le clavier… Avec un peu de chance, il va pianoter des trucs au hasard et aura un peu plus de chance que moi…

Dingo : Oui, mais du coup Donald aussi est sur le clavier…

Sora : Ah… Je le sens mal, ça, par contre…

Donald : Prends ça ! Et ça ! Et ç… MAIS ARRÊTE D'ESQUIVER !

Stitich : Beuaaaaah !

Ordinateur : Bip.

Sora : Comment ça, « bip » ?

Ordinateur : Vous venez de presser cinq fois la touche MAJ, souhaitez-vous activer les touches rémanentes ?

Dingo : Quoi ?

Donald : C'est à moi que ce machin parle ?

Ordinateur : Veuillez répondre par Oui ou par Non.

Sora : C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

Dingo : Une histoire de « touches rémanentes », ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Donald : NON, je veux pas de ton machin, moi ! Je veux dépecer le salopard qui m'est tombé dessus.

Ordinateur : Réponse refusée. Veuillez parler distinctement.

Donald : NOOOON !

Ordinateur : Réponse refusée. Veuillez parler distinctement.

Sora : Ah, bien, je suis pas le seul à pas toujours comprendre ce que dit Donald.

Donald : Vous êtes pas doués, c'est tout ! J'ai dit Non, bordel !

Ordinateur : En l'absence de réponse distincte, il est probable qu'une attaque de Sans-cœurs soit en cours. Veuillez patienter pendant votre téléportation.

Sora : Euh… comment ça, « téléportation » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut nous…

Jean-Loup : Courez !

Donald : Mer…

_Et alors que le petit alien bleu s'était déjà enfui depuis belle lurette, nos trois comparses furent frappés par trois rayons qui les firent disparaître, pixel par pixel, pour les emmener Dieu seul sait où…_

Jean-Loup : Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ? Pff… Oh mais… Tiens donc ! Alors comme ça, Ansem avait Starcraft II sur Son PC et on me l'avait jamais dit ? Hé hé…

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelze-vous qu'à chqaue review potsée, une faute de frappe dipsaraît.


	29. Windows Paranoids

_**Chapitre 29 - Windows Paranoids**_

Sora : Ooh… J'ai un de ces maux de crâne, moi…

_Lentement, l'élu de la Keyblade se leva, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. _

Sora : Voyons voir… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce paysage tout pourri ? C'est tout kitsch et flashy, c'est hideux !

Dingo : Sora !

Sora : Ah ! Te voila, Dingo ! Mais… euh… pourquoi t'es dans un costume de panda ? Et pourquoi Donald est en train de jongler sur un monocycle en chantant l'hymne Thaïlandais ?

Dingo : Quelle question ! C'est parce que tu es en train de rêver, évidemment !

Sora : Que… quoi ? Ooh…

_Il ouvrit alors les yeux._

Sora : Pff… Mon mal de tête, en tout cas, je l'ai pas rêvé… Mmh… ? Tiens ? Mais… MAIS C'EST ENCORE PLUS KITSCH QUE DANS MON RÊVE !

Dingo : Sora !

Sora : Ah ! Te voilà, Dingo ! Mais… euh… pourquoi t'es dans une espèce de combinaison bourrée d'ampoules LED pour donner une impression de costume futuriste ? C'est encore un rêve, c'est ça ? Oh… un rêve dans un rêve…

Dingo : J'en ai aucune idée, mais Donald et toi en portez une aussi, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être un rêve.

Sora : Quoi ?! Nooooooon !

Donald : Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, des Sans-cœurs nous ont capturés, Dingo et moi.

Sora : Noon… c'est… c'est impossible…

Dingo : Tiens ? Te connaissant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes la chose au sérieux… Ils nous ont pris nos armes, mais toi, tu as encore…

Sora : Comment une telle catastrophe a pu… quoi ? Désolé, j'étais resté bloqué sur cette tenue immonde. Vous disiez quoi ?

? : Baisse ton arme !

Sora : Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?

? : Je suis le Commandant Sark ! Baisse ton arme, te dis-je.

Sora : Mais je l'ai même sortie !

Sark : Forte tête, hein ?

_D'une simple pression sur un bouton, il envoya une décharge électrique à Donald et Dingo, qui tombèrent tous deux à genoux, le souffle coupé._

Dingo : Aaargh…

Donald : Toi tu paies rien… pour attendre….

Sark : Alors ? Vas-tu te rendre sans faire d'histoire ? Ou bien voudrais-tu voir tes amis souffrir une fois de plus ?

Sora : Vous pourriez pas envoyer juste un petit coup de jus au canard ? Ce serait pour le punir d'avoir voulu me brûler, y a quelques j…

Donald : J'AI DIT QU'ON ARRÊTAIT DE PARLER DE Ç… AAAaaaargh !

Sark : Silence !

Sora : Niquel ! J'en demandais pas tant, mais ça fera l'affaire !

Sark : Te rendras-tu, maintenant ?

Sora : Ouais, ouais, si vous voulez. Par contre, y aurait moyen de pas être dans la même prison que Donald ? J'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde, là.

Sark : Non.

_Et quelques instants plus tard…_

Donald : Tiens-le bien, Dingo.

Dingo : Je crois que ça suffit, là, Donald. Il a déjà…

Donald : Non ! Il va payer !

Sora : Pitiéééé… Je demande votre grâââââce, messire !

? : Vous allez vous taire, oui ?

Donald : Hein ?

Dingo : Ah ben ça ! J'avais même pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la cellule !

Donald : Moi non plus, j'étais absorbé par ce juste châtiment.

Sora : Juste châtiment ? Tu m'as chatouillé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ordure !

Dingo : Je ne savais pas que tu étais sensible aux chatouilles, Sora.

Sora : C'est... c'était censé rester un secret…

Donald : Génial, et avec mes plumes, je dispose du moyen de pression idéal, sur ses côtes comme sur son esprit.

Sora : C'est quoi cette tournure de phrase bizarre ?

Donald : Quoi, ça te pose un problème ?

Sora : Ouais !

Donald : Guilis guilis !

Sora : Aaaah ! Nooon ! Y a pas de problème, monsieur ! Pas de problème !

Donald : Ha ha…

? : Vous vous souvenez que je suis là aussi ?  
Donald : Ah oui, exact.

Dingo : Ils font tout le temps ça…

? : Génial, voilà les codétenus que je me farcis…

Sora : Ben pourt…

Donald : Sora, toute blague pas drôle impliquant ma nature de canard et de la farce sera sévèrement punie.

Sora : Euh… vous vous appelez comment, sinon ?

? : Tron. Comme un trône, pas comme un tronc. Rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne.

Sora : Et comm…

Tron : Toute blague impliquant mon nom et un étron sera TRÈS sévèrement punie.

Sora : Ah.

Donald : C'est bien, t'as pigé le truc.

Dingo : Mais dites-moi, M. Tron, où sommes-nous ?

Tron : A votre avis ? On est dans une pièce cloîtrée avec au dessus de la porte l'inscription « Cellule n°46 ». Vous pensez qu'on est au salon international du jardinage ?

Donald : Non, ce qu'il veut dire, c'est « Dans quel monde on se trouve ? ». Le truc, c'est que deux minutes avant d'être capturés par le type de toute à l'heure, on était devant l'ordinateur d'un homme nommé Ansem.

Tron : Oh, alors vous êtes des utilisateurs…

Donald : Pardon ?

Tron : On est DANS l'ordinateur, en fait.

Donald : C'est… possible, ça ?

Tron : Non, non, c'est complètement impossible. En vrai, on est en train de flotter dans une rivière d'éclairs au chocolat. NON MAIS A TON ÁVIS ?! Si on est ici, c'est que c'est possible, non ? Non mais y en a, j'vous jure…

Donald : Hé ! Me parle pas sur ce ton !

Tron : Je te parle sur le ton que je veux. N'oubliez pas que vous ne savez absolument rien de cet endroit. Je pourrais tout vous expliquer, si vous vous acharniez pas à vous faire haïr…

Donald : Tss…

Dingo : D'accord, d'accord, on vous promet qu'il se tiendra tranquille, M. Tron. Expliquez-nous comment ce monde fonctionne.

Tron : Bon alors écoutez bien parce que je le répéterai pas deux fois. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le monde de Space Paranoids, à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur de l'utilisateur principal, celui que vous appelez Ansem. L'un d'entre vous a dû faire une connerie, la sécurité vous a perçus comme des menaces et vous vous êtes retrouvés ici.

Sora : C'était Donald.

Donald : Hé !

Tron : Ça m'étonne pas…

Donald : Tsss…

Tron : Bref, ce monde est régi par Zordon VII, notre « bien-aimé » monarque, fils de Zordon Vista. Il a tout le pouvoir qu'il souhaite, mais celui qui exécute ses ordres, c'est Sark, le type qui vous a envoyé ici. Il a à ses ordres les quatre Navigateurs de l'Apocalypse : Chrome le pur, Firefox le brave, Explorer, le gros vicelard et Opéra, que tout le monde oublie à chaque fois. Enfin ça n'a de toute manière aucune importance puisqu'on n'en reparlera plus, de ces gaillards.

Donald : Bon, nous voilà déjà un peu plus avancés. T'as une idée de la manière dont on pourrait retourner dans le monde normal ?

Tron : Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, mon pote, on est en taule, et pour un bout de temps… Je ferai peut-être mieux de me pendre tout de suite, tiens…

Donald : Et si je te disais qu'on a sous la main une clé capable de tout ouvrir ?

Tron : Vraiment ?

Sora : Ah b… Ooh ! J'oublie à chaque fois qu'elle sert pas qu'à combattre…

Donald : Vas-y, Sora. Rends-toi utile, pour changer.

Sora : D'accord, mais c'est pas parce que tu l'as demandé en faisant les gros yeux, hein ! C'est de ma propre initiative, et je…

Donald : Deux petites secondes, je m'échauffe les doigts.

Sora : Vous désirez autre chose avec ça ?

Donald : Non, ce sera tout. Merci, mon brave.

_La porte de la cellule électronique étant désormais ouverte, il ne leur restait plus à présent qu'à s'évader._

Donald : Je disais donc… Tu sais comment on pourrait retourner dans le monde réel ?

Tron : J'imagine que ça doit être possible en réactivant le noyau d'énergie.

Dingo : Où est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ?

Tron : C'est juste à côté.

_En effet, la vaste salle renfermant le noyau d'énergie nécessaire à leur départ n'était séparée de la cellule de nos amis que par un gouffre que traversait – fort heureusement – une plate-forme._

Tron : Nous y sommes.

Donald : Et comment est-ce qu'on met ce truc en route ?

Tron : Aucune idée, demande-donc à ton serrurier magique…

Sora : Hé, j'suis élu de la Keyblade, moi, pas ingénieur informaticien !

Dingo : Il y a un bouton, ici, avec écrit au-dessus : « Pour activer le noyau d'énergie, appuyez. »

Sora : Bon, pas besoin de moi alors…

_Après un « bip » prolongé, une voix retentit dans un haut-parleur au dessus d'eux._

Voix : Activer le noyau d'énergie aura pour effet d'activer le noyau d'énergie. Voulez-vous vraiment effectuer cette action ?

Dingo : Ben oui…

Voix : Voulez-vous vraiment autoriser le noyau d'énergie à envoyer des informations ?

Dingo : Mais non ! Ou si ! J'en sais rien, moi, je veux juste allumer ce bidule !

Voix : …

Dingo : Ah, vous croyez que ça a marché ?

Donald : Y a intérêt.

Voix : …

Tron : J'en doute.

Sora : Pourquoi ça ?

Tron : C'est toujours comme ça.

Voix : …

Donald : Ben alors, ça vient ?

Dingo : Oui, ça commence à être long, là…

Voix : Le noyau d'énergie a rencontré un problème. Voulez-vous envoyer un rapport d'erreur ?

Dingo : Raaaah !

Tron : Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Donald : Tape dessus, Dingo. Il va la comprendre, son erreur, quand il sera réduit en bouillie !

Tron : Excellente idée, comme ça vous resteriez bloqués ici à tout jamais et vous vous suiciderez. Je demande pas mieux.

Donald : T'as une meilleure idée ?

_En guise de réponse, son interlocuteur donna un petit coup dans le noyau._

Voix : Menace détectée. Activation du mini-jeu bien chiant.

Donald : Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Tron : Il y a toujours une seconde solution à laquelle on pense jamais, qui est complètement débile et qui marche beaucoup mieux que la première.

Donald : C'est pas faux…

_Une quarantaine de cubes surgirent alors du noyau et se disposèrent en cercle autour de nos héros. Là-dessus, l'un des cubes se colora en rouge, avant de tourner avec les autres en redevenant bleu. Lorsque le cercle ralentit sa rotation, un compte à rebours s'afficha sur un écran._

Donald : Euh… quoi ?

Dingo : J'ai… rien compris…

Sora : Mmh…

_Mû par son intuition, Sora fit apparaître sa Keyblade et tapa aléatoirement sur plusieurs cubes jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux devienne rouge, clignote, et fasse disparaître tout le reste._

Dingo : Ça a marché, apparemment…

Donald : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, au juste ?

Sora : J'en ai aucune idée.

Tron : Le noyau est activé, c'est le principal. Voyons voir. Ouais, vous devriez être capables de repartir, maintenant.

Sora : Cool ! Allez, on y v…

Tron : Minute, papillon…

Donald : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

Tron : Vous croyez vraiment que je vous ai aidés par pur altruisme ?

Sora : Pourquoi pas ?

Tron : Ha ha ha ha… non, sérieusement, maintenant vous avez une dette envers moi.

Donald : J'aime pas ça…

Tron : J'ai besoin du mot de passe de l'utilisateur principal.

Donald : Á quoi est-ce que ça te servira ?

Tron : Ca ne concerne que m…

? : LA BASE DE DONNÉES VIRALES A ÉTÉ MISE A JOUR.

Donald : Aaah ! C'était quoi, ça ?

Tron : Rien, juste Avast. Ça lui prend, comme ça, de temps en temps.

Dingo : Bref, pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait… qui est cet utilisateur principal ?

Tron : A ton avis ? Á qui appartient l'ordinateur ?

Sora : Ansem…

Tron : Voilà.

Sora : Mais ça pose problème… Ansem, on l'a complètement dézing…

Donald : T'inquiète, on te le trouvera, ton mot de passe !

Sora : Mouais…

Tron : Bien, revenez dès que vous l'avez. Mais n'oubliez pas, en revanche… que si vous m'abandonnez, je viendrai dans le monde réel, et je vous étriperai. Et j'aurais même des chatouilles pour toi, le serrurier magique.

Sora : Argh.

Tron : Allez, faites vite.

_Et le trio fut renvoyé illico dans la salle secrète du bureau d'Ansem._

Sora : Aaah ! Enfin rentrés !

Jean-Loup : HA HA HA ! BOUFFE ! BOUFFE ! BOUFFE DU ZERGLING, SALOPE !

Donald : Hum… Squall ?

Jean-Loup : ET CE PETIT NYDUS AU FOND DE TA BASE, QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN… Hein ? Oh, vous êtes là. Euh… ça va ?

Dingo : On vient de sortir d'un monde virtuel bizarre, à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur…

Jean-Loup : Attendez… c'est vous les trois VCS que j'ai explosé, toute à l'heure ?

Sora : WC quoi ?

Jean-Loup : Y avait des tanks, des aliens qui crachent de l'acide et des mecs chauves invisibles en pagne ui se baladaient avec une lame verte, dans votre monde ?

Donald : Non, y avait bien des types chauves, mais ils étaient loin d'être invisibles, avec leurs tenues flashy. On en avait une aussi. Je crois qu'on était plutôt dans les circuits de l'ordinateur, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Jean-Loup : Ça, c'est bizarre…

Sora : Ouais, un peu.

? : Ah ! Te voilà !

Jean-Loup : Aaah ! Tifa ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai plus ma veste !

Tifa : Ton prénom actuel, c'est bien « Jean-Loup », c'est ça ?

Jean-Loup : Ben oui, vu que tu…

Tifa : J'aime plus. Tu vas changer. Maintenant , c'est Charlie, O.K ?

Jean-Loup : Mais…

Tifa : C'est Charlie !

Charlie : D'accord…

Tifa : Bien. Sur ce, à bientôt !

Donald : C'est vrai qu'elle fait peur…

Sora : Comment elle peut décider de ton prénom pour toi ? C'est con, ça, quand même…

Charlie : Ouais, et c'est d'autant plus idiot que c'est elle qui… enfin… euh… non… oubliez…

Donald : Minute… T'allais dire quoi, là ? T'étais quand même pas sur le point de nous dire que c'était elle qui t'avait appelé Jean-Loup, si ?!

Charlie : Si…

Sora : Et en ce qui concerne tous les prénoms par lesquels t'es passé avant ceux-là ?

Charlie : Pas au début, mais… euh… après, si…

Donald : Ouah… j'y crois pas…

Dingo : En règle générale, j'ai rien contre les hommes soumis, mais là, tout de même…

Charlie : Ecoutez, ça doit pas sortir de cette pièce ! Si les autres l'entendent…

Sora : Captain Kiwi.

Charlie : Euh… quoi ?

Sora : Ou bien tu t'appelles Captain Kiwi à partir de maintenant, ou bien je dis tout aux autres.

Captain Kiwi : Ordure…

Donald : Bon, retournons dans le bureau d'Ansem, je tiens pas à être aspiré à nouveau dans ce machin, moi…

_Quelques pas plus tard, nos amis étaient à l'abri de toute téléportation imprévue._

Donald : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais… Hé ! Je viens de remarquer un truc à propos de ce tableau…

Dingo : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Donald : Derrière les gigantesques tableaux, il y a toujours des coffres contenant une fortune, toujours ! Hé hé…

Sora : Mmh… Ça vaut la peine d'y jeter un œil… Dingo, vas-y.

Dingo : Eeeet… Hop-là ! Ouah ! C'est lourd !

Donald : Pose-le simplement à côté.

Dingo : Voilà. Oh, il n'y a pas de coffre…

Sora : Par contre, il y a des trucs écrits sur le mur.

Donald : Oh, sûrement les ouvriers qui se sont amusés à dessiner des phallus et à écrire « JOHNNY WAS HERE » avant de mettre ce tableau disproportionné à sa place…

Dingo : J'en suis pas si sûr… Il y a plusieurs choses d'écrits… « Jour 168 : recherches sur les Sans-cœur arrivent à un point critique, bla bla bla, codes d'accès du missile nucléaire intersidéral : 08X1H6CH13B, bla bla, projet Door To Darkness, etc. » Ça m'a l'air important, tout ça…

Sora : Door To Darkness… Et juste là, il y a les initiales DTD… Vous croyez que ça pourrait être le mot de passe qu'on… que Tron cherche ?

Donald : Ca se pourrait bien…

Dingo : C'est fort probable.

Captain Kiwi : Sinon, ça pourrait pas être ça, là, en bas à gauche ? « mdp : ansempifpouf69 »

Sora : …

Dingo : …

Donald : Oui, aussi…

? : Non mais je rêve ou vous venez de parler du projet Door to Darkness ?

Donald : Cette voix…

Captain Kiwi : Qui c'est ?

Dingo : Majesté !

Mickey : Oui, oui, plus tard, les effusions de joie. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce projet, au juste ?!

Sora : Ben… que… c'est marqué sur le mur, déjà ? C'est un début.

Mickey : Ah oui… exact. En tout cas, c'est top-secret.

Sora : Cool, alors ça veut dire qu'on fait partie des rares chanceux à être au parfum ?

Mickey : Non, ça veut dire que vous ne pourrez rester en vie qu'à condition d'oublier ce que vous avez vu. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, exactement ?

Donald : Le trésor d'Ansem.

Dingo : Et puis son mot de passe, aussi…

Mickey : Son mot de passe ? Pourquoi ?

Dingo : On s'est retrouvés à l'intérieur de son ordinateur alors que tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était le pirater pour imprimer des billets pour le concert de Rhumstein.

Donald : Ouais, et là-dedans, un type antipathique nous a ordonné d'aller lui trouver un mot de passe. C'est pas que j'y tienne vraiment, mais je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin si on veut nos billets.

Mickey : Vous avez vraiment le chic pour vous mettre dans des situations incongrues, vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dingo : Vous êtes venu pour imprimer un billet, vous aussi ?

Mickey : Moi ? Non, absolument pas. Le groupe m'a invité.

Sora : Ouah ! Quelle influence !

Mickey : En même temps, ce serait vraiment l'univers à l'envers si un roi devait s'abaisser aux mêmes moyens que des gueux tels que vous… Non, moi ce qui m'intéresse ici, ce sont les informations confidentielles que recèle l'ordinateur d'Ansem, et notamment… la localisation de ce dernier.

Sora : C'est facile, ça. Il est six pieds sous terre !

Mickey : Il faut vraiment que je vous explique tout, hein ? Ce n'est pas si simple, en fait…

Captain Kiwi : Euh, dites… votre pote est pas en train de vous attendre, en fait ?

Donald : Si, mais qu'il attende, ça lui fera les pieds.

Mickey : Non, allez-y, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Donald : Quoi ?!

Sora : Pourtant, ça a l'air beaucoup plus intéressant, vos explications ?

Mickey : Oh, ça l'est. Vous allez être très surpris, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'à votre retour je vous voir ramper à mes pieds en me suppliant de tout vous révéler. Toi aussi, machin.

Captain Kiwi : Je suis Charl… enfin… Captain Kiwi.

Mickey : Eh bien maintenant tu t'appelles Machin, point final.

Machin : D'a… d'accord…

Mickey : Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! Allez ! Retournez dans votre monde virtuel bizarroïde, là !

Donald : Oui, oui…

_Et d'un simple contact avec l'ordinateur d'Ansem, celui-ci les considéra à nouveau comme des menaces potentielles et les envoya dans le monde de Tron._

Sora : Ben merde alors, où est-ce qu'il est passé, celui-là ?

Donald : Il a pas dû aller bien loin…

Dingo : Tiens, il y a un petit ordinateur, de ce côté. Voyons v…

Ordinateur : Biiiip !

Sora : Dingo !

Dingo : Je l'ai pas fait exprès !

Donald : Non mais vraiment… je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Dingo…

Dingo : Rappelle-moi… qui a piétiné le clavier d'Ansem et nous a envoyé ici ?

Donald : Que… je… Tu veux que je te chatouille, c'est ça ?

Dingo : Ça marche peut-être sur Sora, mais pas sur moi.

Donald : Tant pis alors, je vais me défouler sur lui.

Sora : Hééé ! Nan ! Lâche-moi !

_Mais alors que Sora se débattait et que Dingo tentait en vain de séparer ses eux acolytes, un rayon les frappa à nouveau et les envoya dans une espèce d'arène immense dont le sol était quadrillé._

Donald : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ?

Sora : Ça devient de plus en plus n'importe quoi !

Donald : Si même toi tu t'en rends compte…

Voix : Bienvenue dans mon arène…

Dingo : Qui parle ?

Donald : Ce doit être ce fameux « Zordon «

Voix : Je veux jouer à un jeu…

Sora : Ben joues-y tout seul. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à secouer, nous ?

Voix : Vous m'avez mal compris…

Sora : Hé ! C'est quoi, ça ?!

Voix : Voici une moto. Vous allez…

_*VROUM VROUM* fit la moto._

Sora : ÉNOOOORME !

Voix : Non mais attendez, je n'ai pas encore expliqué les r…

Sora : C'est partiiiiii !

Voix : Une minute ! Je… zut… Enfin… Sans-cœurs ! A sa poursuite !

_Et une course effrénée s'engagea, au cours de laquelle de nombreuses créatures des ténèbres tentèrent de prendre d'assaut le véhicule du protagoniste, mais furent repoussés à grands coups de Keyblade._

Sora : Non mais vous croyez quoi, mes cocos ? C'EST MOI LE ROI DE LA ROUTE, HA HA HA !

_Mais alors que notre fier élu se pavanait ainsi, un Sans-cœur plus imposant apparut derrière lui et tira un rayon laser sur cette cible mouvante peu discrète. Pourtant, malgré sa surprise, le jeune héros parvint à esquiver l'attaque, avant de s'engouffrer dans la faille que le choc du laser contre le mur avait créée._

Sora : Aaah ! C'était vraiment marrant ! Mais… euh… je me demande où sont…

Donald : On est là.

Dingo : Tu as été fabuleux !

Sora : Ah ! Vous êtes arrivés comment ?

Dingo : Il y avait une trappe à côté de l'endroit où on est apparus. La voix qui nous a accueillis toute à l'heure est devenue toute plaintive quand on a voulu l'ouvrir, mais Donald lui a tenu tête et nous voilà !

Donald : On t'a attendu, tu sais ? Enfin, c'est Dingo qui a insisté. Si ça tenait qu'à moi….

Sora : Estime-toi heureux, t'aurais pu m'attendre beaucoup plus longtemps, il faut dire que je m'éclatais beaucoup plus là-bas qu'en ta compagnie !

Dingo : Allons, allons, on ne va quand même pas… Oh ! Mais c'est Tron !

Donald : Ah oui, en effet… et il est étendu au sol… Il a dû passer un rude moment, en notre absence…

Tron : Alors vous aussi, vous êtes passés par les « petits jeux » de Zordon, hein ?

Donald : Seulement Sora.

Sora : C'était cool.

Tron : Tsss… Vous avez eu de la chance, moi je sors d'une partie de démineur en niveau expert… Et encore, il y a pire. Quand il dit qu'il veut vous voir jouer au pinball, vous avez intérêt à courir si vous voulez pas gerber partout à cause du tournis.

Donald : Ca ira, on n'a pas l'intention de rester très longtemps.

Tron : Ouais, déjà que je suis étonné de vous voir revenir ici…

Dingo : C'est-à-dire que si on est venus ici en premier lieu, c'est avant tout pour se servir de l'ordinateur et imprimer des billets pour un concert. Il fallait donc bien qu'on revienne à un moment ou à un autre !

Tron : Ah bon…

Donald : On a le mot de passe en tout cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Tron : Il faut l'entrer dans la console dans une salle derrière le noyau d'énergie.

Dingo : D'accord.

Donald : Encore le noyau d'énergie ? Décidément, il est pas bien grand, ce « monde », on revient sans arrêt sur nos pas.

_Mais l'autochtone ne prit pas garde à ces plaintes, et conduisit nos héros à leur destination : une grande salle de contrôle, dont l'un des murs était occupé par un écran géant en face duquel se tenait un bureau de commandes._

Sora : Cool ! On entre le code, on fait ce qu'on est venus faire et on se casse en vitesse ! J'ai mal au crâne à chaque fois que je viens ici, moi, avec ces décors futuristes.

Tron : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Donald : ansempifpouf69

Tron : Très drôle. Alors ?

Dingo : C'est bien ça…

Tron : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Ce mot de passe donne accès à des informations absolument confidentielles, des secrets d'Etat, des… hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Donald : Puisque t'es bouché, je tape le code à ta place.

Tron : Pas touche ! Bas les pattes ! Si le mot de passe est erroné…

Voix : Les identifiants sont corrects.

Tron : Qu… quoi ?

Donald : T'as entendu la demoiselle… ou le monsieur. J'en sais rien. C'est une foutue voix robotisée, j'ai aucune idée de son sexe. Bref, j'ai raison et t'as tort.

Tron : Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça ? Attends un peu, il n'y a que moi qui peux contrôler cet ordinateur, alors évitez de me mettre à dos, si vous ne voulez pas…

Voix : Délai de réponse dépassé. Menace potentielle détectée. Nous allons jouer à un jeu.

Dingo : Encore cette histoire de menace potentielle ?

Donald : ENCORE UN FOUTU JEU ?!

Sora : Cool ! Cette fois, s'il y a un avion, ça serait super !

Donald : La ferme, Sora !

_Mais en lieu et place d'un avion, ce furent trois piliers qui apparurent çà et là dans la_ _salle, ainsi que plusieurs Sans-cœurs, bien décidés à en découdre avec nos héros._

Sora : C'est pas un jeu, ça. Moi j'appelle ça un combat.

Donald : Au moins on aura pas à se demander ce qu'il faut faire, c'est déjà ça…

Dingo : Il y a une barre qui s'affiche sur l'écran, et puis il y a écrit à côté 0/3.

Sora : Ah bon ? C'est peut-être plus compliqué que prév…

Avast : LA BASE DE DONNÉES VIRALES A ÉTÉ MISE A JOUR.

Sora : Encore ?!

Tron : Ignorez-la !

Dingo : Yaah ! Prends ça ! Apparemment, les vaincre fait monter la jauge !

Donald : Bon, il est temps de faire ce que je fais toujours quand un jeu me gonfle.

Sora : C'est-à-dire ?

Tron : Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'ordinateur, là ?!

Donald : Je mise le tout pour le tout.

Tron : Ecarte-toi ! Tu vas tout faire planter !

Donald : Voilà, « entrez une commande » : whosyourdaddy.

Tron : Quoi ?

Sora : Tiens ? Je me sens puissant, d'un coup.

Dingo : Moi aussi ! Oh ! Et les Sans-cœur me frappent sans que je ressente quoi que ce soit ! C'est vraiment curieux…

Tron : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, au juste ?

Donald : J'ai simplement entré un petit cheatcode. J'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait, mais on dirait que si. Allez, on les défonce !

_La suite du combat ne fut pas des plus glorieuses pour les Sans-cœurs. Acculés, ils furent bien obligés de se replier lorsqu'il n'y en eut plus un seul en état de combattre._

Sora : Et voilà ! Trop facile !

Dingo : Alors ? Quelle est la suite du plan ?

Tron : J'ai juste à changer certains paramètres et… voilà.

Donald : Voilà quoi ?

Tron : J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs.

Dingo : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Tron : Quelle question ! Je vais détruire ce monde.

Sora : Euh… quoi ?

Tron : Ne me dites pas que vous aviez cru que j'étais sympa ?

Donald : Non, définitivement non. Mais quand même…

Tron : Vous pensiez que j'étais en prison pour quoi ? Exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique ?

Dingo : Ben on pensait que tu étais une sorte de dissident, que tu cherchais à détrôner Zordon pour installer un ordre autoritaire, mais juste. Enfin quelque chose comme ça, quoi.

Tron : Hé, Space Paranoids, ça marche pas comme votre monde réel à la mords-moi-le-nœud. Ici, y a qu'un seul moyen d'en finir avec ce tyran corrompu jusqu'aux circuits, et c'est en faisant tout sauter !

Sora : C'est pas un peu extrême ? Tu vas y passer aussi…

Tron : Nooon, vraimeeent ? Allez, suivez-moi au lieu d'étaler votre stupidité devant moi. Vous pouvez encore m'être utiles.

Donald : Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux qu'on aille à la rencontre de Zordon, c'est ça ?

Tron : Bravo, mon canard, j'ai le plaisir de t'informer que ton QI est supérieur à la température ambiante. Et pour info, je me les gèle. Bon, vous venez ou bien je dois vous attraper par la peau du cul ?

_Bien décidés à garder leur dignité, nos amis se mirent donc en marche, repassant une fois de plus devant le noyau d'énergie._

Donald : ENCORE ?! Et moi qui disais que la Terre des Dragons était minuscule, c'était avant de venir ici !

Tron : Oh, c'est pas comme si on était à l'intérieur d'un ordinateur, hein.

Donald : Oui, bon…

Tron : Si t'as fini de gémir, la tour de Zordon est de ce côté.

Sora : Ouah ! Elle s'élève vachement haut !

Dingo : J'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir tout monter à pied…

_Fort heureusement pour leurs jambes, ils purent apercevoir un ascenseur à l'extrémité du vaste hall, sitôt entrés dans la tour. Le groupe y entra donc avant de presser l'unique touche du panneau de commande : le dernier étage._

Donald : Je peux savoir quel est l'intérêt de bâtir une tour aussi grande pour un simple rez-de-chaussée et un étage ?

Sora : C'est vrai, ça. Dans la réalité, les gens font ça pour compenser la taille de leur zboub.

Tron : Vous avez des manies bizarres.

Sora : Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer une Intelligence Artificielle avec un zizi…

Tron : Mouais.

Sora : Ou alors peut-être que c'est pour compenser le fait qu'il en ait pas, justement ?

Haut-Parleur : Ainsi donc, Tron, tu as…

Tron : EST-CE QUE TU POURRAIS ARRÊTER DE PARLER JUSTE DEUX MINUTES DU SGUEGUE DE ZORDON ?!

Haut-Parleur : Tiens ? Il doit y avoir un problème… J'aurais juré entendre… Non … c'est impossible… Les micros doivent dysfonctionner, je vais voir si je peux…

Tron : Et toi, arrête de nous raconter ta vie !

Haut-Parleur : Oui, bon, d'accord...

Tron : On arrive bientôt au dernier étage.

Donald : J'hallucine, t'as vraiment réussi à le faire taire…

Tron : Ouais, et t'es le prochain sur ma liste.

_C'est dans un silence gênant que se fit le reste de la montée, comme dans tout ascenseur digne de ce nom._

Zordon : Enfin vous voilà, misérables terroristes !

Tron : Finissons-en vite, saloperie de MCP !

_Devant nos héros se dressait maintenant une énorme machine, bien décidée à en finir avec eux._

Donald : C'est lui, Zordon ?

Tron : Non, ça c'est un de ses sous-fifres.

Zordon : Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de libérer cette engeance qui m'a tant de fois causé du tort. Voyez à quelles extrémités vous me réduisez, satanés terroristes ! Par votre faute, je me vois forcé de recourir à l'aide de Norton !

Norton : BWAAAH !

Zordon : Non, Norton. Obéis-moi et arrête de… Non, pas le mur. Arrête de... Tu vas finir par te faire mal, tu sais ?

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tron : Rien, on attend et on savoure le plaisir d'entendre un simulacre de peur dans la voix de ce tyran.

Zordon : Je n'ai aucune peur. Je n'ai pas de sentiment. Je suis une machine sans émot… AAAH ! NORTON ! NON ! NE TOUCHE PAS A TES COMPOSANTS !

Norton : BWAAaaazzzziuuut… tt…

Zordon : Nom d'un trojan, mais qui est-ce qui m'a refourgué un abruti pareil ?!

Tron : C'est toi-même, Zordon. Et maintenant, c'est fini pour toi.

Zordon : Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu comptes me détruire simplement à cause de mon système d'exploitation ?

Tron : Lorsque tu exploseras en mille morceaux, j'espère que tu prendras conscience du pouvoir d'Apple, et que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir été un Mac.

Donald : Allez les gars, MAINTENANT !

Sora : Yaaah !

Dingo : Prends ça !

Tron : Quoi ?! Non ! Bande de… de traîtres ! Aaah !

Donald : Frappez plus fort ! Moi j'vais voir si les chatouilles sont efficaces ou non !

Dingo : T'as l'intention de le tuer ou quoi ?

Donald : Non, juste lui faire passer l'envie de prôner les Mac !

Tron : Aa…argh…

Sora : Voilà, il est à terre.

Zordon : Euh… J'ai rien compris, là. Pourquoi l'avoir trahi ?

Dingo : Parce qu'il menaçait de détruire l'ordinateur, or nous en avons besoin.

Donald : Ouais, et puis y a longtemps, sur notre monde d'origine, j'avais un vieux Mac. Parfois, la nuit, je fais cet immonde cauchemar où je revis ses temps de latence, ces minutes – qui me paraissaient des heures – à patienter avant l'ouverture de chaque programme. Et puis j'me suis acheté un PC et j'ai découvert Linux.

Zordon : Toujours est-il que ce lascar-là va rester un petit moment au frais dans sa cellule. Vous aviez dit avoir besoin de cet ordinateur ?

Dingo : Oui, on nous a dit que vous aviez servi à imprimer les billets du concert de Rhumstein. Est-ce que vous pourriez en imprimer d'autres ? Pour nous et nos amis ?

Zordon : Ah oui, c'est simple ça. Attendez, je me connecte à l'historique de l'ordinateur… Mmh… Aaaaaah !

Sora : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Un problème ?!

Zordon : Non… non… c'est juste… Celui qui est venu imprimer les billets en a profité pour visiter des sites pas nets. Et quand je dis « pas nets », c'est vraiment…

Donald : Oui, on a compris. Alors, ces billets ?

Zordon : Voilà, ils devraient être en cours d'impression, à l'heure qu'il est.

Sora : Niquel ! Retournons dans le monde réel !

_Se hâtant vers un terminal à proximité, ils se défragmentèrent pour se téléporter de retour dans la Forteresse Oublié, mettant fin à leur aventure virtuelle._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et rappelez vous, grâce à ma collaboration avec le NSA, j'ai les adresses, n° de téléphone et une poupée vaudou de tous ceux d'entre vous qui lisent sans écrire de review, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.


	30. Demyy, le Fêtard Mousseux

_**Chapitre 30 - Demyy, le Fêtard Mousseux**_

Machin : Ah, vous êtes de retour !

Sora : Ouais, on en a fini avec ce foutu ordinateur !

Donald : Ben alors ? Les billets ne s'impriment pas ?

Machin : Je sais pas, l'imprimante a fait un drôle de bruit, et puis plus rien.

Dingo : Quel genre de bruit ?

Imprimante : Schriiiiichriiiicriiii

Machin : Ce genre-là.

Donald : Elle doit se préparer à l'impression, on n'a qu'à attendre.

Imprimante : Schrriiii…

Machin : Bon, j'vais aller faire un tour en ville. Le roi va pas tarder à arriver. A toute à l'heure.

_Et quarante-trois schriiiiis plus tard, un morceau de carton sortait enfin de l'ordinateur à une vitesse quasi-nulle._

Donald : T'es sûr que ce truc s'est pas arrêté en cours de route ?

Imprimante : Schrooooo…

Sora : Le bruit a changé, j'suppose qu'elle doit être en train de sortir les billets.

Dingo : L'accouchement a l'air difficile…

Sora : Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais regarder mes mails sur l'ordi !

Donald : Tu crois vraiment qu'y a des gens qui t'envoient des mails ?

Sora : Ben oui, regarde. 38 mails non-lus !

Donald : Les « enlarge your sguegue » ne comptemt pas.

Sora : Il en reste quand même 22.

Donald : Les mails automatisés de sites cochons qui te demandent de passer en mode Mega-Premium + Gold Deluxe Christmas Offer non plus.

Sora : Euh… 6 mails, c'est pas mal, non ?

Donald : Et ça vaut aussi pour les faux-mails qui te demandent le mot de passe de ta boîte-mail pour « sovegardé pr la mintenence du sairveure.

Sora : Bon… Voilà, plus qu'un mail… c'est toujours mieux que rien ! En plus, il est de Tidus, regarde !

Donald : Mouais… Cela dit, les tournures de phrase et la proposition de rencontrer des « chaudasses » d'Agrabah à condition d'offrir ton âme à un site louche me font penser que c'est pas lui qui te l'a envoyé, mais un virus.

Sora : Tss… Ben voyons, monsieur a réponse-à-tout…

Donald : J'y peux rien si t'as pas d'amis, moi…

Dingo : Bon, si vous avez fini, j'aimerais bien aller jeter un coup d'œil à mes notifications Facebook, moi.

Donald : Fais donc.

Dingo : Tiens ? Mais… ça bouge plus.

Donald : Ca doit bugguer.

Dingo : Pourquoi j'ai un sablier comme souris ? Et pourquoi ça marque « ne répond pas » ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?! J'AI TOUT FAIT PLANTER, C'EST ÇA ?! C'EST SORA QUI A TÉLÉCHARGÉ UN VIRUS, C'EST ÇA ?!

Sora : J'ai rien fait, moi !

Donald : Mais non, attends un peu, ça passera.

Sora : En général, si tu tapes un peu dessus, ça devrait lui passer.

Donald : C'est complètement déb…

Sora : Tiens ?

Donald : Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ça a marché…

Sora : Je sais pas trop… Y a la tête d'un barbu blond qui vient de surgir…

Donald : Ah, l'Internet… Laisse-moi deviner, en dessous y a marqué « SUPER TECHNIQUE POUR FAIRE POUSSER SA BARBE EN TROIS HEURES ! » ?

Sora : Non, justement. Y a juste sa tronche.

Mickey : Eloignez-vous de cet ordinateur, bande de sauvages.

Donald : Ah ! Roi Mickey !

Mickey : Comment vous avez trouvé cette photo ?

Dingo : Je la trouve pas mal, moi, personnellement. L'homme qui est dessus ne manque pas de charme, même s'il n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Mickey : Mais non, crétin ! Comment vous êtes tombés sur cette photo ?!

Sora : Ben elle est apparue tout d'un coup, comme ça… C'est peut-être un screamer ?

Mickey : Mmmh…

Donald : Qui est-ce, majesté ?

Mickey : Ansem le Sage.

Sora : Que… hein ?

Donald : On l'a pas tué, Ansem ?

Dingo : Oui, en plus d'après mes souvenirs, il n'était pas vraiment « sage ». Il voulait dominer l'univers ou je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Un truc de grand méchant classique, quoi.

Mickey : Pff… Il faut vraiment tout vous expliquer, à vous !

Donald : Ben pour le coup, je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu…

Sora : Ouaip, idem. Si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de nous éclairer, votre Majesté…

Mickey : Soit, je vais faire un effort. Mais pas ici.

Donald : Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'on est pas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ? Je pensais au contraire que cette salle cach…

Mickey : Les oreilles indiscrètes ? Sers-toi des tiennes, un peu, gueux ! Tu n'entends pas ce son atroce ?! Je reste pas ici une minute de plus !

Imprimante : Schroooooo…

Sora : Ah oui, tiens… Je m'y étais presque habitué…

Dingo : L'imprimante est en train de sortir le troisième billet. Encore quelques autres pour Capt… enfin Machin et ses amis, et ce sera bon.

Mickey : Venez dans le bureau d'Ansem.

_Retournant sur leurs pas et suivant ceux du roi Mickey, nos amis se retrouvèrent dans la vaste pièce décorée par le tableau géant de leur précédent ennemi._

Mickey : L'homme que vous voyez là n'est pas le vrai Ansem. Il s'est fait passer pour lui.

Sora : Il lui ressemble pas trop, pourtant.

Mickey : Je t'ai autorisé à m'interrompre, microbe ?

Sora : Qu… Micr… ? Euh… Non, votre altesse…

Mickey : Des questions ?

Sora : Mais… vous nous autorisez à vous interrompre, tout compte fait !

Mickey : Pour des questions, oui. Pas pour des remarques dignes d'une gamine de huit ans.

Sora : J'crois que je préférais encore Tron…

Mickey : Pardon ?

Sora : Qui ? Moi ? J'ai rien dit. C'est le vent. Regardez, la fenêtre est ouverte. C'est fou, quand même, y a des fois, on croirait vraiment qu'il dit des choses ! Ha ha…

Mickey : Quelle impudence, celui-là… Se croire tout permis parce qu'il est un élément soi-disant « essentiel » de la nature. Un jour, il fera moins le malin, et j'aurais ma revanche sur la brise qui a emporté la garantie de mon fer à repasser…

Dingo : Oui, bon, sinon, votre Majesté… si vous me permettez… la remarque que Sora a faite toute à l'heure n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt, à bien y réfléchir… Et croyez-moi, j'en suis le premier étonné.

Mickey : Voyons voir si tu peux compenser le culot de ton intervention par la pertinence de tes arguments.

Dingo : Je veux dire… puisque les deux « Ansem » se ressemblent si peu, ça me paraît étrange que les habitants de la Forteresse Oubliée ne se soient pas rendus compte de la supercherie.

Mickey : Dis-moi, Dingo. As-tu eu l'occasion de croiser les autochtones vivant sur ce monde ?

Dingo : Eh bien oui, il y a Machin, Youffie, Aerith… sans oublier Merlin, et aussi Cloud, qu'on a pu rencontrer toute à l'heure. Ah, et également cette femme que l'on a croisée, je crois que son nom, c'était Tiphaine, ou Tifa, je sais plus.

Mickey : Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi… Penses-tu que le moindre de ces souillons puisse en avoir quelque chose à faire, de qui est le roi ?

Dingo : Que… pardon ?

Mickey : Ansem le Sage était nommé « le Sage » parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme vénérable et juste, qui gouvernait en utilisant son cœur. Il était aimé et heureux.

Sora : Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un chic type.

Mickey : Un chic type ? UN CHIC TYPE ?! Tu sais ce qu'ils deviennent, les chics types, quand ils sont au pouvoir ?

Sora : … Des chics types au pouvoir ?

Mickey : Des cibles faciles !

Sora : Oui, bon, j'étais pas loin…

Mickey : Voilà exactement pourquoi Ansem le Sage a été forcé de s'exiler au profit de cet usurpateur. Il était trop bon, il ne pouvait pas dire Non. Après, bien entendu, le bas peuple en profite. Ca commence par du pain et de l'eau, puis bientôt, c'est de la viande et du vin qu'ils demandent. Pour peu que vous vous laissiez faire, ils demanderaient presque à dormir dans le même lit que vous !

Dingo : S'ils sont mignons, pourquoi pas.

Mickey : Allons, Dingo. Réfléchis. Ce sont des gueux, ils portent avec eux toutes sortes de maladies. La plus contagieuse d'entre elle est la pauvreté. Donnez le moindre centime à un mendiant, et vous vous retrouverez bientôt si démuni que vous en serez réduit à faire du porte à porte pour vendre votre corps !

Sora : Vous exagérez pas un petit peu ?

Mickey : Non, le peuple doit être gouverné par la terreur ! L'autorité doit être forte ! L'Etat est un corps, il est le Léviathan, et le chef doit en être la tête et doit concentrer tous les pouvoirs s'il veut être apte à gouverner comme il se doit ! Bien sûr, la tentation de la tyrannie est là, mais que sont quelques centaines de milliers de morts face à la menace de l'anarchie ou pire, du socialisme ?

Donald : Pas faux, pas faux, mais on s'est pas un peu écartés du sujet ?

Sora : C'est vrai, ça. Ca me botterait bien, un jour, d'avoir mon propre monde à gouverner, avec mon harem, mes loyaux sujets et mon loup-avec-plein-de-superpouvoirs domestique, mais je crois pas pour autant que ce soit le bon moment pour les cours de politique.

Mickey : En effet. Nous parlions d'Ansem le Faible.

Donald : A ce propos, j'ai bien une question, Sire.

Mickey : Pose donc.

Donald : Qu'est-ce que l'imposteur avait à gagner ?

Mickey : Tu veux dire… en dehors d'un château aussi grand que certaines des planètes de cette galaxie, la richesse, la gloire, le pouvoir, les femmes, la liberté, et l'abonnement illimité au bibliobus transmis de souverain en souverain depuis des générations ?

Donald : Oui, bon, tout compte fait, j'ai rien dit…

Mickey : Bien. Continue à ne rien dire, dans ce cas. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. L'impression de vos billets est terminée, j'imagine. Je dois me préparer pour le concert.

Dingo : D'accord, pas de prob…

_Mais la phrase de Dingo resta en suspens le temps qu'une grande secousse fasse trembler le château. Ne prenant pas la peine d'achever ses propos, il sortit alors son bouclier, tandis que ses deux compères, à ses côtés, s'armaient également._

Mickey : Je suppose qu'il fallait s'en douter…

Donald : Que se passe-t-il, majesté ?

Mickey : De quoi peut-il s'agir, à ton avis, sombre idiot ? Du passage d'un marchand de glaces ?

Donald : Les Sans-cœurs et les Similis seraient passés à l'action et le conflit aurait éclaté ?!

Mickey : Mais non ! Ma parole, que vous êtes bêtes ! Cette secousse était l'un des tests pour la préparation du concert. Ils vérifient les amplis. Le spectacle a commencé.

Sora : Oh, ça sonne super classe quand vous le dites comme ça, votre altesse.

Mickey : Je peux sûrement faire mieux. Le concert… a commencé. Et là ?

Sora : Là aussi, ça sonne pas mal.

Mickey : Le concert a… commencé…

Sora : Non, là c'était un peu moins bien.

Mickey : UN PEU MOINS BIEN ?! JE SUIS UN ROI, TU N'ES QU'UN SOUS-DÉCHET ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE JUGEMENT SUR LA SONORITÉ DE MES PHRASES ! Tsss. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici.

_Là-dessus, le roi dégaina sa Keyblade et, après plusieurs sauts fort gracieux et agiles (mais un peu inutiles), s'en fut en cassant la fenêtre du bureau d'Ansem._

Donald : Bien joué, Sora… L'espace d'un instant, j'ai presque cru qu'il nous détestait un peu moins.

Sora : Mais non, j'suis sûr qu'il nous déteste pas. Il nous kiffe, c'est juste qu'il veut pas le montrer.

_Ignorant le « Plutôt mourir, raclure de gueux » qui s'éleva de l'extérieur, Sora entreprit plutôt de sortir du bureau avec ses amis, non sans avoir été prendre les billets au préalable. Plus rien ne les retenait dans le château, maintenant que le groupe se préparait à entrer sur scène. Cependant, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Maléfique et Pat dans le hall d'entrée, occupés à se battre avec des Similis._

Pat : On y arrivera jamais, Maléfique ! Laissons-leur nos places et allons-nous-en ! Tant pis, on téléchargera leurs chansons !

Maléfique : JAMAIS ! J'ai attendu des années pour ce moment, il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire reculer, MOI ! LEUR PLUS GRANDE FAN !

Pat : Ben moi si, y a quelque chose, et ça s'appelle « une armée de types blancs pas commodes qui sont en train d'exploser notre armée en me regardant d'un sale air ». Tayaut ! Moi j'me casse !

Maléfique : Mauviette.

Sora : Encore toi, Maléfique ?!

Donald : Mais c'est que tu prends un malin plaisir à nous suivre, toi ! Allez, ce coup-ci, on va pas se gêner pour te tuer définitivement !

Maléfique : Vraiment ? Sans-cœurs ! Ignorez ces ennemis en blanc et occupez-vous de Sora et de ses amis !

_Sur ces mots, elle disparut comme à son habitude dans un portail ténébreux._

Donald : « Amis », « amis », comme elle y va, elle…

Dingo : Moi qui espérais qu'en s'entretuant, ils nous ignoreraient…

Sora : A la place, c'est encore pire, on dirait qu'ils s'associent pour mieux essayer de nous botter le cul !

Dingo : Ils arrivent ! On est encercles !

Sora : Je… euh… Al… allez, les gars, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas mettre de côté nos rancœurs personnelles pour assister à ce fabuleux concert ?

_Contre toute attente, leurs ennemis se stoppèrent dans leur élan et, s'ils ne lâchèrent pas leurs armes et restèrent sur le qui-vive, n'en tâchèrent pas moins d'écouter le discours de l'élu de la Keyblade._

Sora : Réfléchissez, quoi… pourquoi nous battre alors qu'on pourrait s'unir pour une paix à l'échelle galactique ? Qu'on soit humain, Sans-cœur, Simili ou roux, on peut marcher main dans la main pour bâtir un avenir radieux ! Un avenir où les premiers vivront dans l'opulence et la luxure, les seconds dans l'abondance de cœurs et les derniers dans la profusion d'âmes à voler. Bon, par contre, pour ce qui est des Similis, j'ai oublié ce que vous vouliez, les gars, mais vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez aussi.

_Une à une, les créatures avaient baissé leurs armes pour prêter attention à celui qui, une seconde plus tôt, était pourtant leur antagoniste._

Sora : Après tout, sommes-nous réellement responsables de votre malheur ? L'êtes-vous du nôtre ? Tout cela n'est-il pas qu'une propagande à grande échelle orchestrée par vos chefs ? Maléfique… L'Organisation XIII… ce sont eux, les véritables ennemis, ce sont eux qui vous utilisent comme des pions, de simples pièces, de simples chiffres dans un plan machiavélique qui ne leur profitera qu'à eux, eux et toute la classe bourgeoise. Cette classe s'enrichit pendant que vous autres, guerriers, ouvriers, contrôleurs de train et chauffeurs de bus – même si y a quand même vachement plus de guerriers que le reste – œuvrez dans l'ombre pour des individus qui ne vous connaissent ni ne vous estiment pas ! A qui ressemblez-vous le plus, camarades ? A qui ?! A ces chefs qui ordonnent de mourir pour leurs plaisirs ?! Ou bien à ceux qui ont hérité de la même place et des mêmes malheurs que vous ?! Mais nous pouvons sortir de cette condition ! Nous pouvons prendre les armes, et les retourner contre nos maîtres ! Que voulez-vous, camarades ? La liberté ou l'asservissement ?!

_Et alors que Sora appuyait chacun des mots de son discours avec une véhémence que ne lui connaissaient pas ses amis, chacun des Sans-cœur, chacun des Similis lâcha ses armes pour se serrer la main, faire la paix, mais également pour lever le poing en guise de soutien. Eussent-ils disposé de cordes vocales, le nom de « Sora » aurait sans doute résonné haut et fort dans ce hall de la Forteresse Oubliée. _

Donald : Pas mal, pas mal.

Dingo : Je suis bluffé…

Sora : CAMARADES ! L'HEURE EST VENUE DE VOUS BATTRE ! VOUS BATTRE POUR VOS DROITS ! Mes amis, j'ai fait un rêve… un rêve où un paquet de chips géant me courait après en me récitant la 3e déclinaison latine. C'était un rêve très con, oui, mais bon, tous les rêves le sont un peu. ILS PEUVENT NOUS RETIRER NOTRE LIBERTÉ, MAIS ILS NE NOUS EMPÊCHERONT PAS DE FAIRE DES RÊVES DÉBILES !

_Et tandis que muets, les troupes qui les encerclaient s'agitaient de plus en plus en faveur de leur nouveau leader, Sora agrippa Donald et Dingo par le bras._

Sora : Allez, maintenant !

Donald : Que… hein ?

Sora : Maintenant ! J'ai détourné leur attention ! On en profite pour se barrer !

Dingo : Mais Sora, tu…

Sora : Allez, ou bien ils vont nous étriper !

_Ainsi, c'est à toutes jambes que Sora s'enfuit du hall, suivi par un Donald et un Dingo plus qu'étonnés. Bloquant la porte à leur sortie pour éviter qu'on les suive, Sora se tourna alors vers ses deux compères._

Sora : Pfiou ! On a eu chaud !

Donald : Tu les avais mis dans ta poche, crétin, pourquoi avoir fui ?!

Sora : Quoi, ils voulaient pas me tuer ?

Dingo : Mais non, ils t'acclamaient… enfin… ils étaient muets, donc c'est plutôt bizarre de dire ça, mais je suis sûr qu'ils t'acclamaient à leur manière.

Sora : Ah bon…

Donald : « Ah bon » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Bordel… tu peux vraiment pas être intelligent plus de deux minutes, toi…

Dingo : Le mal est fait, maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve la route de…

? : Qu'est-ce que… Oh, c'est vous.

Donald : Tiens donc, mais regardez qui voilà…

Rikku : Salut ! Euh… ça va ?

Yuna : Vous savez où est Maléfique ?

Sora : Elle a fui comme une lâche.

Paine : Tsss… Ca m'étonne pas.

Yuna : Ouais, il serait temps de changer de bord.

Rikku : Cool ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas trahi quelqu'un ! Enfin… euh… j'veux dire… allez les amies ! Rangeons-nous de leur côté pour toujours !

Donald : Ah mais vous savez, on rejoint pas les forces du Bien si facilement…

Yuna : Vraiment ?

Paine : Vu la tronche de tes potes, ça doit pas être une épreuve bien galère.

Sora : Hé, j'suis l'Elu de la Keyblade, moi mademoiselle !

Yuna : Mademoiselle ?! T'es pas au courant que maintenant, dans la Forteresse Oubliée, on a arrêté d'appeler les filles « Mademoiselle » depuis deux semaines ?! Non mais je rêve ! Quel sexiste ! Quel macho ! Je hais les misogynes comme toi pour qui une « mademoiselle » est forcément une gamine effarouchée et une « madame » une vieille peau toute ridée et mariée depuis trente ans !

Sora : Euh… Donald, tu les veux toujours avec nous ?

Donald : Mais bien entendu. Allez, si vous voulez faire partie de la bande, vous devez entrer dans cette cage, là-bas. Ca fait partie de l'intégration. Une sorte de bizutage, si vous voulez.

Paine : Je flaire le piège.

Yuna : Et puis le bizutage est interdit par la loi.

Sora : Euh… Je me rappelle pas avoir fait ça, moi… Je dois quand même le faire ?

Rikku : Ha ha ! Il a vraiment cru qu'on allait tomber dans le pann…

Donald : BRASIER !

Rikku : Aaaaaah !

Paine : Non… je… aaah…

Donald : Alors ? Vous faites moins les malignes avec le feu au cul, hein ?

Yuna : C'est du… harcèlement… sexuel… argh…

Dingo : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les laisse là ?

Donald : Evidemment ! J'ai aucune envie de trimballer des pipelettes volantes avec moi !

Sora : Bon, en route alors ! Mon petit doigt me dit que le temps presse !

_Et son petit doigt ne s'était pas trompé : avec l'ouverture imminente du concert, la Forteresse Oubliée était en proie au chaos le plus total._

Machin : Ah ! Vous voilà !

Donald : On a les billets.

Machin : Bien, bien. Hé ! Attention derrière vous !

Sora : Tiens donc, un nouveau genre de Similis !

Machin : Je vous laisse vous occuper de ceux-là, j'ai un combat à livrer un peu plus loin !

_Nos héros étaient désormais encerclés par des adversaires jusque là inconnus, qui portaient le nom de « Funambules » (bien que Sora préférât les nommer, à sa manière, « Bande de gros bâtards » après avoir volé sur plusieurs mètres à la suite de l'un de leurs coups. Mais malgré cette puissance de frappe pour le moins surprenante, rien n'aurait su arrêter nos héros, ni Sans—cœurs, ni les bandes de gros bâtards._

Sora : Eh beh ! Enfin débarrassés de ces saloperies !

Donald : En même temps, c'est sûr qu'à foncer dessus sans prendre la peine d'étudier leur façon de combattre…

Sora : C'est ce que j'ai fait, figure-toi ! J'ai étudié la façon dont ils s'y prenaient pour esquiver mes coups en se faufilant autour de moi avant de contre-attaquer.

Donald : Ben vu le temps que t'as mis pour parvenir à la conclusion « Pas foncer dessus comme des bourrins, en fait », j'en déduis qu…

Dingo : Tu déduiras plus tard, Donald, le temps presse ! On a beau avoir des billets, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait la place pour tout le monde !

Donald : Je… ouais, ouais, j'arrive.

_Un peu plus loin, Machin et Cloud se battaient, dos à dos, contre une horde de Sans-cœurs, ils combattaient sans relâche pour la gloire de la Forteresse Oubliée, pour la paix, pour leurs convictions !_

Cloud : J'en suis déjà à 26. T'as intérêt à faire mieux que ça si tu veux garder ton porte-monnaie intact.

Machin : Frappe-les au lieu de parler, je t'ai bientôt rattrapé ! Il est hors de question que je te paie le moindre verre, c'est compris ?

Cloud : Cause toujours !

_Mais tandis que nos deux lascars s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour attirer à eux de plus grands groupes d'ennemis, le massacre du blondinet fut stoppé par la mort fulgurante de tous ses adversaires._

Cloud : Que… Hein ?

_Parcourant des yeux les alentours, il aperçut bientôt l'auteur de cette boucherie._

Sephiroth : Coucou.

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là, toi ?!

Sephiroth : J'ai entendu votre petite conversation. Avec ceux que je viens d'exterminer, j'en suis déjà à 13 en quelques secondes. Vous avez intérêt à presser le pas. J'ai une soif à étancher, et elle va faire mal à vos économies.

Cloud : Dégage ! T'as pas le droit de participer ! Va voir le concert et laisse-nous tranquille !

Sephiroth : C'est méchant. Tu me vexes, Cloud, vraiment. Pour un peu, je me roulerai en boule par terre en sanglotant. Et après, je mangerais une glace dans un pot devant un film triste. Je deviendrais gros et aigri et je mourrais malheureux. C'est ça que tu veux, Cloud ? C'est ça ?

Cloud : Fais ça si tu veux. Pourquoi tu vas pas au concert ?

Sephiroth : Et pourquoi toi tu n'y vas pas ?

Cloud : C'est Sora et ses potes qui ont les billets, j'suis obligé de les attendre.

Sephiroth : C'est ballot.

Cloud : Alors ? Pourquoi t'es pas encore là-bas ?

Sephiroth : Y a une souris bizarre avec une couronne sur la tête qui est en train de chanter, là. Il est naze, et c'est sûrement pas pour sa voix qu'il a été choisi pour assurer la première partie.

Cloud : Vive le piston.

Sephiroth : C'est clair, quoi. Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Cloud : Bah la routi… Eh mais attends ! Pourquoi on se parle comme ça ? T'es mon ennemi juré, mon Némésis ! Allez ! Casse-toi !

Sephiroth : Oh, le relou…

Cloud : Ouste !

Sephiroth : C'est ça, à la prochaine.

_Mais revenons à Sora, Donald et Dingo qui, enfin, arrivaient aux abords du gigantesque espace consacré au concert en plein air._

Sora : Ouah, c'est impressionnant…

Donald : Même d'ici, on peut clairement distinguer les groupes de Sans-cœurs et ceux de Similis…

Dingo : Je plains un petit peu ceux qui sont obligés de camper en ville pour assister de loin au concert… Mais vraiment juste un petit peu, alors, parce qu'ils sont quand même pas très dégourdis…

Sora : Euh… dites… ce type qu'on voit, au loin, près du micro… Ce serait pas…

Donald : Le Roi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

Dingo : Il doit vraiment bien connaître le groupe, s'ils lui permettent de jouer en première partie…

Sora : Shhht, j'essaie d'écouter les paroles.

Mickey : … mon amouuur… étoiiiles….

Donald : On comprends pas grand-chose, à cette distance.

Mickey : ….. pour toujours…. mes rêves…

Sora : Dites, je veux pas paraître méchant, ou quoi que ce soit, mais est-ce que je suis le seul à…

Donald : … à trouver ça pourri ? Non, mais ne t'avises pas de le lui dire.

Dingo : Exact, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait…

Donald : Bon allez, on continue. L'entrée est de ce côté.

_Mais alors que ladite entrée ne fut qu'à plus que quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, une silhouette en robe d'Organisation apparut devant eux, avec un visage familier._

Sora : Oh non, pas encore toi…

Demyy : Je vous ai manqué, je parie !

Donald : Ouais, tu nous as manqué la dernière fois que t'as essayé de nous tuer. Et je te garantie que si tu réessaie là, tu rateras aussi ton coup.

Demyy : Hé ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser insulter comme ça…

Sora : Tu vas faire quoi ? Nous balancer des clones de champagne à la tronche ?

Demyy : Exactement !

_Faisant apparaître sa bouteille de champagne géante, leur adversaire fit alors surgir une soixantaine de clones constitués de bulles._

Demyy : Ha ha ! Vous avez trente secondes pour tous les vaincre, autrement vous perdrez !

Sora : Ah ? Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais à l'attaque !

Donald : Foudre ! Fouuudre !

Dingo : Raah, tes clones s'enfuient !

Demyy : Ah ben oui, sinon ce serait trop facile ! Ha ha !

Sora : Raah… Reveneeeeez !

Donald : Saloperies… Arrêtez de bouger !

Demyy : Plus que dix secondes… neuf… huit…

Dingo : On n'en a même pas détruit la moitié !

Sora : Pfff… C'est impossible…

Demyy : Et zéro ! Voilà ! Vous avez perdu !

Donald : Mmh… Oui, mais encore ?

Demyy : Ben… euh… Game Over, quoi…

Donald : Et en quel honneur ?

Demyy : Ce sont les règles, j'y peux rien, moi…

Donald : Des règles que t'as décidé toi-même, sans même qu'on soit d'accord…

Demyy : Ben oui, c'est-à-dire qu…

Donald : Sora ? Dingo ? On se le fait.

Demyy : Quoi ?! Mais je… AAaaah ! Noon !

Sora : Yaah ! Prends ça !

Demyy : Gnn… Argh ! Je mourrai pas sans combattre !

Donald : Parce que tu sais te battre, en fait ?!

Demyy : Evidemment ! Allez ! GEYSERS DE CHAMPAGNE !

Sora : Ouaaah ! Un pas de plus et j'allais…

Demyy : Re-Geyser !

Sora : AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Donald : Sora !

Demyy : Oh, le joli vol plané ! Il devrait pas tarder à atterrir de ce côt…

Dingo : C'est ici que tu devrais regarder !

Demyy : Mmh ? Aah !

Dingo : Tiens !

Demyy : EuaaaaAAaaAaah !

Donald : Oh, le joli vol plané !

Sora : Aïe…j'ai mal aux côtes… J'ai raté quoi ?

Demyy : Argh…

Sora : Ah, vous lui avez réglé son compte ! Cool !

Donald : Une dernière volonté ?

Demyy : Vivre…

Donald : T'es un p'tit rigolo, toi.

Demyy : J'ai au moins… ça pour… m… moi…

_Ce furent là les derniers mots (si l'on exceptait le « Aaargh » qui les suivit) de Demyy, le Fêtard Mousseux, n°9 de l'Organisation XIII._

Dingo : Et voilà, un de moins !

Donald : Ouais, même si on en a encore un paquet à se faire.

Dingo : On s'occupera d'eux très bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

_Mais tout occupé qu'il était à converser, Dingo ne put prêter attention, sur la falaise dans son dos, au mystérieux individu qui tirait sur un mécanisme destiné à projeter sur lui un caillou de la taille de son poing (un mécanisme élaboré , bien qu'un tout petit peu inutile quand on dispose déjà d'une arme à distance pour le déclencher, mais allons bon, on n'est plus à une incohérence près)._

Dingo : AAaaargh !

Sora : Dingoooo !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, le sort de Dingo à la fin de ce chapitre ne tenant qu'à un fil, il ne tient qu'à moi de choisir de le sauver ou non en fonction du nombre de reviews que je reçois d'ici la semaine prochaine è_é


	31. The Giga-Gig

_**Chapitre 31 – The Giga Gig**_

_Nos fiers héros n'avaient même pas eu le temps de savourer la première vraie victoire de cette nouvelle aventure contre un membre de l'Organisation que le fidèle capitaine de_ _la garde du Royaume Disney gisait à terre, inconscient, frappé par une énorme pierre._

Donald : Dingo ! Dingo ! Merde…

Sora : Euh… il est juste inconscient, ou…?

Donald : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un médecin ?!

Sora : C'est sûr que j'irai pas placer ma vie entre tes mains…

Donald : Ils doivent payer !

Sora : Mais qui ? On sait même pas si c'est un coup des Sans-cœurs ou des Similis !

Donald : J'en ai rien à secouer, le premier que je vois écope pour tous les autres ! Á l'assauuuut !

Sora : Hé ! Att… tss… On va quand même pas laisser le cadavre de Dingo sans surveillance… Enfin, son corps inconscient, quoi. Oh et puis tant pis ! Donald ! Attends-moi !

_Mais Donald était déjà loin, et lorsque Sora tenta de le rejoindre en marchant sur ses pas, un mur invisible barrait le chemin. Cependant, tandis qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de forcer le passage, bon nombre de Sans-cœurs surgissaient derrière lui._

Sora : Mmh… Un peu nombreux, mais ça devrait aller !

? : TAYAUUUUT !

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu… Hein ? quoi ?

? : Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour leur mettre la raclée de leur vie ?

Sora : Youffie !

Youffie : Oui, je sais, c'est comme ça que j'm'appelle.

Sora : Non mais c'était pour exprimer ma surprise, tu comprends.

Youffie : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ils sont un touuut petit peu en train de nous sauter dessus, alors si tu veux bien, on continuera cette conversation plus tard !

Sora : Ouais mais regarde, ils sont tout nazes ! Hop ! Hop ! Une petite pichenette et ils sont à terre ! Tu vois ?

Youffie : Alors… t'as pas besoin de mon aide ?

Sora : Ben c'est toujours appréciable, mais… euh… comment dire… Non.

Youffie : …

Sora : Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, hein !

Youffie : Pff ! Moi qui allais te montrer un super passage secret pour aller au concert beaucoup plus rapidement !

Sora : Et comment tu comptes faire ? On est entourés de falaises bleues super abruptes…

Youffie : Comme ça !

_D'un bond, la ninja rejoignit le bord d'une falaise et s'y hissa, avant de tirer la langue à Sora et de s'en aller._

Sora : Ah oui, c'est plutôt pratique… Bon, tant pis… Héééé ! Mais vous êtes encore là, vous ! C'était super sympa de votre part d'attendre que j'aie fini de parler pour reprendre le massacre !

_La tuerie put donc reprendre en toute quiétude, après quoi le passage fut libéré de nouveau. Poursuivant sa route, le jeune protagoniste n'était pas pour autant tiré d'affaire, puisqu'il ne put parcourir dix mètres sans être de nouveau pris au piège._

Sora : Oh mais c'est que ça commence à être relou, là ! Pourquoi Donald était pas interrompu comme ça ?

? : Pas de temps à perdre, ils arrivent !

Sora : Captain Kiwi !

Machin : Le Roi Mickey m'a renommé Machin, je te rappelle.

Sora : Dans mon cœur, tu seras toujours Captain Kiwi.

Machin : J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que je serai toujours Léon…

Sora : Tu sais quoi ? Combats à mes côtés et je demanderai au roi de t'appeler de nouveau Léon. Ou même le nom que t'avais avant, si tu veux.

Machin : Sérieux ? Ma Gunblade est à ton service !

Sora : Cool, comme ça on se débarrassera deux fois plus vite de ces raclures !

_En effet, il ne leur fallut guère que quelques dizaines de secondes pour éradiquer toute trace desdites raclures. Continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin après avoir été rappelé à sa promesse par un Captain Kiwi des plus insistants, Sora se trouva bientôt de nouveau pris en embuscade._

Sora : Ben voyons ! Il serait temps d'être un peu originaux, les gars !

? : Yaaaaah !

Sora : Ah tiens ! T'es… euh… la fille de toute à l'heure ! Tefal, c'est ça ?

? : Tifa !

Sora : Voilà, voilà. Mais… euh… elle est où ton arme ?

Tifa : Tu l'as devant toi !

Sora : Que… ooooh ! Ingénieux ! Le coup de l'épée invisible, j'y ai jamais pensé !

Tifa : Mais… mais non ! Abruti ! Je me bats avec mes poings !

Sora : Ha ha ha ha ha h… attends, t'es sérieuse ?

Tifa : Comme je le disais toute à l'heure… YAAAAAAH !

Sora : Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle leur met la pâtée, en plus ! J'vais pas me laisser ridiculiser comme ça, moi, non mais !

_Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts, c'est bien la jeune femme qui s'occupa de la plus grande partie du nettoyage, laissant Sora se rendre au prochain combat sous les quolibets. _

Sora : Génial, encore une bande de Sans-cœurs… C'est au tour de qui, cette fois-ci ? Merlin ?

? : Tu rigoles ? Il serait même pas capable de se souvenir comment lancer une boule de feu…

Sora : Cloud !

Cloud : Ouais, ouais. Tu t'occupes de ceux-là, moi des autres.

Sora : Mais ça m'en fait quasiment aucun à battre, là, non ? Je veux dire… j'aurais espéré qu'on se les répartisse de façon un peu plus équilibr…

Cloud : OMNISLASH ! Raaah ! Haa ! Prends ça !

Sora : Ah ouais… Bon… Venez-là, vous autres ! J'vais vous dézingu…

Cloud : Yaah !

Sora : Aaaïeuuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

Cloud : Ben t'étais sur le chemin.

Sora : Et alors ? Toi t'es sur le mien, est-ce que je te fous des coups de Keyblade pour autant ?

Cloud : Tu veux te battre ?

Sora : Un peu, ouais ! J'vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un blondinet maniaco-dépressif !

Cloud : Quoi ?! Répète un peu !

Sora : Et sourd avec ça ! J'ai dit « Un peu, ou… »

Cloud : OMNISLASH !

Sora : FUSION VAILLANCE ! … Ah non, tiens, j'ai besoin de Dingo pour faire ç…AAAÏE ! NOON ! ARR… ARRÊTE ! POUCE ! POUCE ! JE ME RENDS !

Cloud : Déjà battu ?

Sora : Je… ah… aah… Ha ha ! C'était une diversion ! Yaaah !

Cloud : OMNISLASH !

Sora : AAAARGH ! Mais comment t'arrives à faire cette connerie en boucle, bordel ?!

Cloud : Secret.

Sora : C'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi c'est pas à toi qu'ils ont refilé la Keyblade ?! J'aurais pu me la couler douce et l'univers aurait été sauvé en moins d'une semaine…

Cloud : Non, si t'es l'Élu, c'est pour une raison bien précise.

Sora : Ah ?

Cloud : Personne d'autre que toi n'oserait se promener avec un truc aussi moche.

Sora : J'te permets pas !

Cloud : J'ai pas besoin de ta permission…

Sora : Hé ! Où tu vas ?

Cloud : Squall doit me payer un verre avant le concert.

Sora : Squall ?

Cloud : Ou Jean-Philibert, ou Ernest. Je sais jamais comment il s'appelle, moi, ça change tout le temps…

Sora : Ah, voilà au moins un point sur lequel je suis de ton avis… Bref, moi j'y vais.

_Donald l'attendait à l'entrée de l'immense terrain ouvert consacré au concert, dont l'entrée était barrée par un individu pour le moins suspicieux : le poil brun, il portait une chemise blanche à carreaux ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes qu'il ne cessait d'ajuster de l'index sur son nez._

Donald : C'est maintenant que t'arrives, toi ?

Sora : Ouais, y a quatre groupes de Sans-cœurs qui m'ont sauté dessus en bloquant les accès…

Donald : Elle est pourrie, ton excuse, j'ai eu aucun problème, moi !

Sora : Et sinon, tu fais quoi, là ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais, je te croirai pas.

Donald : En fait, c'est plutôt Dingo que j'attendais…

Sora : Ah ? Pourtant, il est toujours inconscient…

Donald : Attends… tu l'as laissé tout seul et vulnérable alors que le coin est bourré de Similis et de Sans-cœurs qui cherchent à nous tuer ?!

Sora : Oui, bon, c'était pas forcément la meilleure idée que j'aie eue…

Donald : Et ça t'est pas non plus venu à l'esprit de lui lancer un sort de Soin ?

Sora : Ah non, tiens…

Donald : Merde, par ta faute, on va être obligés de retourner à ses côt…

Dingo : C'est bon, les amis, j'suis de retour !

Sora : Ah ! Super !

Donald : Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous là…

Sora : Tiens au fait, c'est qui, ce type ?

? : C'est moi qui suis responsable de vérifier si les billets sont en ordre. Je m'appelle Guy.

Dingo : Tu n'as pas l'air très impressionnant, pour ton rôle… Et si des Sans-cœurs ou des Similis essaient de passer malgré tout ?

Guy : Ha ha ! Vous me sous-estimez !

Donald : Mouais…

Guy : … Bon, d'accord, j'en ai laissé entrer un paquet quand ils se sont mis à me menacer… Mais s'il vous plaît, me faites pas ce coup-là ! Déjà que je suis payé au lance-pierre…

Sora : Ca va, nous on a des vrais billets ! Des authentiques ! Des…

Guy : Montre ça ?

Sora : Tiens.

Guy : Mais… ils ont été imprimés aujourd'hui !

Sora : Ben ouais et alors ?

Guy : C'est pas autorisé. Ils sont pas valides. T'imagines si tout le monde faisait ça ? On s'y retrouverait plus !

Donald : Génial, on a fait ce détour informatique pour rien…

Sora : Bon… Dingo, vas-y, t'es le plus costaud de nous trois.

Dingo : Euh… Laisse-nous passer, ou bien on te refait le portrait !

Guy : Mmh… Va falloir faire mieux que ça… Y avait un type qui faisait ça très bien, toute à l'heure, il avait des cheveux gris et une épée super longue, vous le connaissez sûrem…

Donald : BOUGE DU PASSAGE OU BIEN JE TE RENTRE NOS TROIS BILLETS DANS LE FONDEMENT !

Guy : Gloups…

Donald : Ou bien Dingo s'en chargera, et c'est pas sûr qu'il se contente des billets.

Dingo : J'ai l'air d'avoir de si mauvais goûts que ça ?

Guy : D'accord, d'accord, vous pouvez passer… Mais foutez pas le zazou là-dedans, par pitié, ou ils risquent de me virer...

Donald : Mouais, on verra, mais on peut rien promettre.

_Après toutes ces péripéties, nos amis purent donc enfin poser le pied dans ce fameux concert, où ils furent aussitôt rejoints par le roi Mickey._

Mickey : Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander ce que vous avez pensé de ma performance. Non seulement votre avis m'est totalement indifférent, mais qui plus est, vos cerveaux de larves n'ont pu qu'être éblouis par tant de talent.

Sora : Ouais, ouais, ça fait… euh… aucun doute.

Donald : En tout cas, maintenant que la première partie est finie, le concert va réellement commencer.

Dingo : Qui plus est, le reste de l'Organisation XIII va se montrer au grand jour !

Sora : Encore faut-il savoir où chercher, parce que bon… Y en a, du monde, ici…

Donald : Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils traînent avec le commun des Similis. Ils doivent plutôt avoir des places de choix pour tout voir.

Dingo : Comme… en haut d'une de ces falaises, par exemple ?

Sora : Ah ouais ! Regardez, là-bas !

_Là où Sora pointait son doigt, un homme encapuchonné observait la scène. Le seul mouvement qu'il esquissa, après plus d'une quinzaine de secondes immobile, fut de retirer son capuchon, dévoilant un visage qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de l'Ansem que nos héros connaissaient – malgré quelques différences relevant du détail._

Donald : C'est bel et bien lui !

Mickey : Cet homme… je me souviens, maintenant…

Dingo : Vous savez qui il était avant, Votre Majesté ?

Mickey : Oui… Cela remonte à loin… Je rendais visite à ce timoré d'Ansem le Sage…

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Flashback en approche_

Ansem le Sage : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Roi Mickey. Je n'enverrai pas les chars.

Mickey : Mais ils sont en train de manifester, bougre d'imbécile !

Ansem le Sage : Le peuple manifeste pour exprimer son mécontentement face à l'augmentation du prix du papier toilette, c'est son droit.

Mickey : Son DROIT ? Vous… vous avez voté des lois pour l'autoriser à se rassembler à plus de trois personnes dans les rues ?!

Ansem le Sage : Oui, cela doit bien faire un siècle.

Mickey : Mais où vos ancêtres avaient-il la tête, bon Dieu ?! Vous et vos prédécesseurs êtes des inconscients !

Ansem le Sage : Assez ! Je ne me laisserai pas insulte r !

Mickey : Ah non ? Vous n'avez pas encore voté de loi qui l'autorise ?

Ansem le Sage : …

Mickey : …

Ansem le Sage : Un instant, voulez-vous ? … Allô, Catherine ? Finalement, annulez le projet de loi n°512, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Mickey : Oh, misère…

Ansem le Sage : Ecoutez, Roi Mickey. Nous sommes dans un pays libre, démocratique. On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi.

Mickey : Sinon quoi ? Le peuple vous renversera ? C'est sûr que si vous ne lui envoyez pas de message clair…

Ansem le Sage : Nous avons chacun nos façons de gouverner, et je pense qu…

? : Hum, hum…

Ansem le Sage : Qu… Mais vous êtes qui, vous ?

? : J'm'appelle Xehanort, m'sire.

Ansem le Sage : Que faites-vous ici ?

Xehanort : Ben en fait… euh… enfin… comment dire… on manque un peu d'sacs poubelle, dans la remise du château, et André, y m'a dit qu…

Mickey : Est-ce une raison pour nous importuner, cloporte ? Retourne à la place qui est la tienne ! DANS LA BOUE ET LA FANGE !

Ansem le Sage : Allons, allons, inutile de se montrer si condescendant. Tenez, mon brave, je vous prête ma corbeille. Mais à l'avenir, dites à ce « André » et au reste du service de nettoyage que je ne suis pas le seul à disposer de sacs poubelle.

Xehanort : D'acc'. Merci bien, m'sire.

Mickey : Que… mais enfin… C'est une blague ou quoi ?! Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi familier ? Moi-même, j'ai eu des nausées rien qu'à respirer le même air que lui !

Ansem le Sage : N'oubliez pas, cher ami, que nous sommes tous des êtres humains. Nous partageons la même nature, nul ne saurait échapper au sort funeste qui nous attend à la fin de notre existence. La seule chose qui nous différencie, lui et moi, c'est notre place dans la société. Peut-être notre chance, aussi, dans un sens.

Mickey : Votre chance, hein ? Je crois que vous allez en avoir besoin plus que jamais, si vous ne voulez pas que votre faiblesse – ou je crois que vous appelez ça « clémence » ne se retourne contre vous !

Ansem le Sage : Allons, il faut arrêter de croire que tout le monde convoite ma place et attend que j'aie le dos tourné pour me trahir !

Mickey : Oh… d'accord… Je comprends, maintenant… Ce n'est pas seulement de la faiblesse, c'est une espèce de concentré de naïveté, d'inconscience et de stupidité mélangées dans un mixer, mises au frais, et agrémentées de quelques pépites de folie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ansem le Sage : Que… Bon, c'est assez. Sortez. Sortez immédiatement.

Mickey : Je ne vais pas me gêner !

Sora : Alors il a fini par être trahi par ce type…

Donald : Xehanort, c'est ça ? C'est hideux, comme nom…

Mickey : A quoi vous vous attendiez, venant du plus bas de la société ?

Dingo : Oh ! Regardez ! Le concert va commencer !

( watch?v=RlOAMKTj0hU )

Sora : Ah ouais, les musiciens sont en place !

Donald : On dirait aussi que les Sans-cœurs commencent à s'agiter.

Mickey : Moi je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, et compte tenu de mon rang, ils n'ont pas intérêt à me servir cela dans un gobelet en plastique ignoble.

Sora : Tiens, au fait… Vous trouvez pas qu'on a un peu une place pourrie, là ?

Dingo : Comment ça ?

Sora : Ben on est tout au fond, éloignés de la masse des spectateurs. Non seulement on entendra rien, mais en plus y aura pas d'ambiance.

Donald : Mouais, pas faux. Ca m'emmerderait bien d'avoir enduré tout ça pour finalement me taper le même spectacle que si on était restés camper en ville, à deux kilomètres.

Dingo : Bon, alors on y va ?

Donald : Ils vont commencer !

Sora : Ouais, à trois, on essaie de se frayer un chemin.

Donald : Un…

_Du._

Sora : Trois !

_Du hast._

Donald : Non, après un, c'est deux, crétin.

_Du hast mich._

Sora : Mais quelqu'un avait déjà dit deux…

_Du._

Sora : Tu vois ? Ca l'a refait. Arrête, Dingo.

_Du hast._

Dingo : Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi…

_Du hast mich._

Donald : Crétin ! Ca venait du chanteur !

_Du._

Sora : Ah oui, tiens.

_Du hast._

Dingo : En tout cas, les Sans-cœurs commencent à bouger tous les sens.

_Du hast mich._

Donald : Pareil pour les Similis.

_Du._

Sora : Hé, j'ai envie de m'agiter aussi, moi !

_Du hast._

Donald : Tu veux vraiment aller dans la masse de spectateurs ?

_Du hast mich._

Dingo : Ca risque de secouer, mais après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on est là…

Donald : Sans parler du fait que de voir tous ces Sans-cœurs rassemblés, ça me donne envie de me jeter dessus et de tout casser. C'est plus fort que moi.

Dingo : C'est sûr que ça mettrait de l'ambiance, en plus de nous débarrasser de nombreux ennemis risquant de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues plus tard.

_Du._

Sora : Voilà ! Alors autant en profiter !

_Du hast._

Dingo : Bon, on y va, oui ou non ?

_Du hast mich._

Donald : Moi je suis prêt.

_Du hast mich._

Sora : On devrait reprendre le compte à rebours de puis le départ.

_Du hast mich gefragt._

Donald : ON S'EN FOUT DU COMPTE A REBOURS !

_Du hast mich gefragt._

Sora : Mais ça fait plus classe et épique !

_Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagts_

Donald : Tu veux du classe ? Tu veux de l'épique ? Tiens, en voilà. Á L'ASSAUT !

_Wills du bis der tod euch scheidet_

Dingo : A l'attaque !

_Treu ihr sein für alle tagen_

Sora : Qu… merde ! Hé ! Attendez-moi !

_Ooooh… NEIN !_

Sora : Tayauuut !

_Oooooooh… NEIN !_

_Et le coup d'envoi de ce qui figura comme la plus grande bat… enfin… le concert le plus violent de la galaxie débuta. Mille créatures survoltées se dressaient entre nos héros et la place tant convoitée pour sa merveilleuse acoustique, mais loin de les craindre, le trio de protagonistes ne se sentit que plus brave face à un tel danger. Ainsi, donnant ici pléthores de coups de Keyblade sur fond de Ashe zu Basch, là des sorts de foudre ou de brasier à tours de bras sur Cid 2 3 4; tandis que l'interprétation de Kain Lust fut parasitée par le bruit de nombreux coups de bouclier. Nous retrouvons notre envoyé spécial, Norbert, qui va nous faire le point sur le concert._

( watch?v=BxroiTRg7Tg )

_We're all living in Traverse Town, Traverse Town is wunderbar…_

Norbert: Oui, l'ambiance est complètement délirante ici, comme vous pouvez le voir et l'entendre. Ajoutez à cela le fait que le groupe ait attaqué l'une des chansons-phares de son répertoire…

_We're all living in Traverse Town, Traverse Town, Traverse Town…_

Norbert: Bref, vous comprenez un peu mieux la situation, je suppose !

_WE'RE ALL LIVING IN TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN IS WUNDERBAR !_

_WE'RE ALL LIVING IN TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN !_

Norbert : Oh mais regardez ! Sora est littéralement en train de tailler à travers les rangs de ses ennemis en criant ! Il se propulse en ligne droite à toute vitesse et ce, sans élan ! Quel concert, mes amis ! Il semblerait que même les lois de la physique se soient concertées pour se faire un peu moins rigoureuses à l'occasion de cet événement sans précédent !

_Wenn getanzt wird, will ich führen… Auch wenn ihr euch alleine dreht_

Norbert: Et là, que vois-je ?! Des éclats de glace qui volent dans tous les sens ! Donald a l'air de bien s'amuser !

_Last euch ein wenig kontrollieren, ich zeige euch wie's richtig geht._

Norbert: Ha ha ! Mes amis, les Sans-coeurs se font littéralement massacrer !

_Wir bilden einen lieben Reigen, die Freiheit spielt auf allen Geigen,_

Norbert: Regardez ! Dingo les écrase comme si c'était du beurre derrière son bouclier !

_Musik kommt aus dem Cid haus, und vor Paris steht Mickey Maus._

Norbert: Ah mais on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot, nos lascars noirs ! Regardez-les foncer vers le trio de choc ! Regardez ! Regardez, j'ai dit ! MAIS REGARDEZ, BORDEL !

_WE'RE ALL LIVING IN TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN IS WUNDERBAR !_

Norbert: Ha ha ha ! Ca n'a pas manqué ! Ils se sont TOUS fait démolir ! Ils ne sont vraiment pas de taille !

_WE'RE ALL LIVING IN TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN !_

Norbert: Ah mais tout s'explique ! Sora est en train d'essayer sa Fusion Vaillance fraîchement acquise !

_Ich kenne Schritte, die sehr nützen, und werde euch vor Fehltritt schützen,  
_

Norbert: Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il est diablement redoutable, sous cette forme ! Les sorts qu'il lance semblent tellement puissants que ce n'est même plus du jeu ! Feu, glace et foudre se mêlent dans une espèce d'orgie élémentale ravageuse !

_Und wer nicht tanzen will am Schluss, weiß noch nicht, dass er tanzen muss!_

Norbert: Bon, en revanche, soyons honnêtes, les vêtements bleus fluos et le tome de la Critique de la Raison Pure dans la main gauche, ça en jette un petit peu moins !

_Wir bilden einen lieben Reigen, ich werde Euch die Richtung zeigen,  
_

Norbert: Non, sérieusement, le bleu, c'était à la mode il y a quoi… quarante ? cinquante ans ? C'est dépassé, cette couleur. Mais nous ne lui en tiendrons pas rigueur, parce que bon, quand même, il explose tout sur son passage, le bougre !

_Nach Agrabah kommt Santa Claus, und hier steht Mickey Maus._

Norbert: JÉSUS MARIE JOSEPH Y A DU FEU QUI SORT DE LA SCÈNE !

_WE'RE ALL LIVING IN TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN IS WUNDERBAR !_

_WE'RE ALL LIVING IN TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN, TRAVERSE TOWN !_

Norbert: JE REVIENS, JE VAIS CHERCHER DES SAUCISSES ET DES BROCHETTES.

_La liaison avec notre envoyé spécial ayant été inexplicablement interrompue, nous retrouvons nos héros exténués après ce concert d'une violence inouïe._

Sora : Waw…

Donald : C'était… épuisant…

Dingo : Quoi ?

Sora : J'ai dit… c'était épuisant.

Donald : Parle plus fort, mes oreilles sifflent…

Dingo : Je ne pensais pas qu'ils… enfin… qu'ils se jetteraient tous sur nous…

Sora : Hein ?

Dingo : JE PENSAIS PAS QU'ILS NOUS ATTAQUERAIENT TOUS !

Sora : Ah… Ha ha… Ça nous a pas empêché de… de les éclater… Ha…

Dingo : Quoi ?

Donald : Pfiou… tiens ? C'est… c'est pas le roi, là-bas ?

Sora : Hé ! Regardez ! Y a le roi ! Il parle avec le type de son flashback !

Mickey : Xehanort, c'est ça ?

? : Il y a longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi…

Mickey : Tu as un autre nom ? Parce que j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche à l'idée de prononcer le nom d'un balayeur…

? : Tss.

Sora : Hé, le simulacre d'Ansem ! Dis-nous où se trouvent Riku et Kairi !

? : En ce qui concerne ce « Riku », vous devriez demander à votre roi.

Sora : Dites, Majesté, qu'est-ce qu'il a d…

Mickey : J'AI L'AIR D'AVOIR QUE ÇA A FAIRE, DE RÉPONDRE A TES QUESTIONS D'UNE PERTINENCE AUSSI ÉLEVÉE QUE L'INTÉRÊT QUE JE PORTE Á VOS MISÉRABLES VIES, LÁ ?!

Sora : Oh, ça va, je voulais juste vous demander de répéter… J'avais pas entendu, j'ai mal aux oreilles…

? : Des mots fort avisés, roi Mickey… et qui sont également vrais en ce qui me concerne. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici à vous parler.

Donald : Encore un qui nous fait le coup du vortex noir !

Mickey : Reviens-ici !

Dingo : Votre Altesse, non !

Sora : Il a plongé dans le portail avant qu'il se referme…

Donald : Si ça se trouve, c'était un piège…

? : Ouaip, vous avez l'air plutôt habitués à tomber dans les pièges.

Sora : Que… Hein ?

Donald : Toi !

Ayel : Oui, moi.

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ayel : C'est simple, ce concert était sponsorisé par l'Organisation XIII et n'avait qu'un but : vous amener à combattre les Sans-cœurs.

Dingo : Alors c'est eux qui ont orchestré tout ça ?!

Sora : J'ai pas vu d'orchestre, moi…

Donald : Je sais pas si c'est la fatigue ou quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tes blagues sont encore plus vaseuses qu'avant.

Sora : Hé, j'ai peut-être mis du temps à retrouver l'usage de mes oreilles, mais je sais pas combien de temps il va te falloir pour retrouver ton sens de l'humour, toi !

Dingo : BREF, vous aviez l'air parti pour tout nous expliquer. On vous écoute.

Ayel : Bon, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais les Sans-cœurs, en mourant de la main de quelqu'un qui manie une Keyblade, laissent s'échapper les cœurs qu'ils ont capturés.

Sora : J'ai cru voir ça plusieurs fois, ouais.

Ayel : Et ces cœurs, quand ils sont assemblés – et il en faut des millions – créent le Kingdom Hearts.

Dingo : Il me semble qu'Ansem en avait parlé, à la fin de notre premier périple…

Ayel : Or, le but ultime de notre Organisation est de mettre la fin sur le Kingdom Hearts.

Donald : Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée.

Ayel : Ça m'étonnerait, parce que c'était une énorme digression. En fait, ils vous ont piégés là simplement pour vous regarder combattre en buvant comme des trous et en mangeant du pop-corn.

Donald : Qu… QUOI ?!

Dingo : Mais pourtant… leur plan…

Sora : Ça aurait été plus logique si…

Ayel : Logique ? LOGIQUE ?! Il n'y a pas de logique dans l'Organisation XIII, surtout pas après les soirées beuveries ! …

? : Tu parles trop, Ayel.

Ayel : Saiy… Toi t'es un des rares qui tiennent vraiment bien l'alcool, avec Yemnas.

Dingo : Yemnas ?

Ayel : Ben oui, Yemnas. Y-E-M-N-A-S. Le chef de l'organisation !

Sora : Oh…

Dingo : Dommage que ce soit pas un X à la place d'un Y… ça aurait pu être l'anagramme de « Man Sex », ce qui… enfin… comment dire…

Donald : Bordel Dingo, tu l'as vu quarante secondes et tu fantasmes déjà sur lui ?!

Saiy : Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux traitres, Ayel, n'est-ce pas ?

Ayel : Vous leur forcez à boire de l'eau… C'est inhumain !

Saiy : Tel est le châtiment qui t'attend.

Ayel : Jamais ! Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Dingo : Encore un portail noir…

Saiy : Tss…

Sora : Hé ! Dis-moi où est Kairi !

Saiy : Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, c'est une invitée de marque.

Sora : Ouais ben lui faites pas boire n'importe quoi, hein ! J'ai pas envie de la retrouver complètement brisée par vos conneries ! J'ai déjà vu dans une autre parodie ce à quoi ça pouvait ressembler, alors j'ai pas envie que vous fassiez pareil avec la mienne !

Saiy : Qui te dit que tu la retrouveras ?

Sora : Conduisez-moi à elle, s'il vous plaaaaît !

Saiy : A quel point compte-t-elle pour toi ?

Sora : Ben… euh… beaucoup ! Franchement beaucoup ! Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais…

Dingo : Psst… Il insinue que tu devrais lui montrer ta soumission…

Sora : Que… hein ? Me mettre à genoux devant lui ? Tu veux pas le faire à ma place ?

Dingo : C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais non, c'est à toi de le faire !

Sora : D'accord… Euh… Ô Membre de l'Organisation XIII… Accordez-m…

Saiy : Bon, arrête ça, tu es ridicule. La réponse est Non, de toute manière.

Sora : Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste !

_Mais avant même que Sora n'ait eu le temps de rouler par terre en faisant un caprice, Maléfique fit son entrée par le biais d'un nouveau portail ténébreux, avec à ses côtés_ _de nombreux Sans-cœurs._

Maléfique : Je vais les retenir. Fuyez.

Donald : Euh… J'ai bien entendu ?

Sora : Ouais, j'avoue que ça m'étonne aussi…

Maléfique : Ne discutez pas ! Je ne fais pas ça par gaieté de cœur ! Enfin… comment dire… Dingo doit rester en vie !

Dingo : Euh… vraiment ?

Maléfique : Oui ! Allez, filez !

Donald : Bon, t'as entendu la dame, Sora !

Sora : Pas question d'obéir à ses ordres !

Donald : C'est pas le moment d'avoir l'esprit de contradiction !

Maléfique : Aaah !

Dingo : Elle est submergée !

Donald : Raah… J'aurais dû m'en douter, les Sans-cœurs qui l'ont accompagnée étaient bien trop faibles pour les Similis qui sont avec ce Saiy !

Saiy : Vous auriez dû fuir comme elle vous l'avait ordonné…

Sora : On se rendra pas sans combattre ! T'as bien vu ce qu'on a fait à tous ces Sans-cœurs, toute à l'heure, nan ?!

Saiy : Oui, des créatures de faible niveau… Et vous semblez exténués. Vous ne pouvez plus combattre. Déposez les armes et vous aurez une place de choix dans notre cimetière.

Sora : Oh. 'Faut admettre que là, c'est tentant, quand même…

Donald : Non ! On ne e rendra jamais !

Saiy : Alors vous me voyez forcé de vous envoyer ces ennemis…

Dingo : Quoi ?! Des Sans-cœurs ?! Mais comment ?!

Saiy : Ces idiots n'ont pas de maître en particulier, ils ne font que suivre le plus fort. Maintenant, je vais vous obliger à vous soumettre une bonne fois pour toutes.

_Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, une armée d'une centaine de Sans-cœurs et de Similis débarqua en ravageant tout sur son passage avant de porter Sora en triomphe._

Sora : Euh… Y se passe quoi, là ?!

Dingo : Ce sont les créatures à qui tu avais fait ton discours, toute à l'heure ! On dirait qu'elles ont trouvé un moyen de passer, et maintenant elles te considèrent comme leur chef !

Sora : Ah ! Cool !

Saiy : Tss… Voilà qui n'était pas prévu…

Maléfique : Que faites-vous ?! Vous deviez fuir ! Vous ne pouvez donc rien faire de vous-mêmes !

_Là-dessus, la sorcière des Ténèbres ouvrit un portail dans le sol qui engloutit nos trois héros. Lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit sombre, enveloppé de ténèbres._

Donald : Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Dingo : On dirait le domaine des ténèbres…

Sora : Hé ! Là-bas !

Donald : Que… Un type encapuchonné !

Dingo : Il tient une boîte…

? : …

Sora : Euh, merci…

Donald : Quoi ?! Tu vas la prendre, comme ça ? Sans même te poser de question ?! Et si c'était piégé ?

Sora : Si t'as pas confiance, tu peux toujours t'éloigner…

Donald : Pff… Allez, ouvre-la, qu'on en finisse.

Sora : Voyons voir… Oh… Une photo et…

Donald : Et… ?

Sora : Euh… Y a un bâtonnet et de l'eau partout.

Dingo : Je crois qu'il y avait une glace là-dedans, mais elle a dû fondre.

Sora : Du coup, la photo est toute trempée !

Donald : Montre-moi ça ? Mmh… C'est une photo de groupe… Hé ! Ils sont facilement reconnaissables !

Dingo : Oui. Hayner, Pence, Olette, et… Qui c'est, ça ?

Sora : Roger.

Donald : Quoi ?

Sora : Roger.

Donald : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Sora : J'en sais rien, c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu. Appelons-le comme ça.

Dingo : Y a pas de meilleur nom qui te vient ?

Sora : Euuuh… je sais pas, moi… Pierrot ? Jean-Jacques ? Mmh… Roxas ?

Donald : Va pour Pierrot.

Dingo : Non, non, non, va pour Roxas !

Donald : Si tu veux…

Sora : Je me demande ce que ça veut dire, quand même… Un type avec une capuche qui me donne ça…

Donald : On y réfléchira une fois de retour au Gummi.

_Et quelques heures plus tard, lorsque nos héros purent ENFIN poser leurs fesses après ces péripéties mouvementées._

Donald : Oh, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Mets-nous un DVD, Dingo.

Dingo : Pas de problème !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous, une review par jour éloigne les médecins ! (d'aucuns diront qu'une pomme fait le même effet, mais à ces derniers je dis "Prout" et tire la langue)


	32. Mulan, la Maid in China

_**Chapitre 32 – Mulan la Maid in China**_

_ Nous retrouvons nos héros arpentant un village enneigé et désert, détruit par une attaque d'une brutalité inouïe un paysage qui n'est pas sans rappeler un précédent voyage, car il ne s'agit de nul autre hameau que celui que les Huns dévastèrent sur la Terre des Dragons ! Mais que faisaient donc nos héros ici ?_

Dingo : Et donc tu es sûr que c'est sur cette planète que tu l'as perdue ?

Sora : Sûr et certain. Ça devait être par ici.

Donald : Rappelez-moi pourquoi on perd notre temps à chercher la carte de fidélité de Sora à son kébab préféré ?

Sora : Parce qu'on a tiré à la courte-paille de ce qu'il fallait qu'on fasse ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses sans arrêt cette question ?! C'est au moins la troisième fois depuis qu'on est arrivés !

Donald : Je sais, c'est juste que de dire ça à voix haute, ça me rappelle à quel point notre présence ici n'a aucun sens.

Dingo : Pourquoi pas ? On est bien retournés dans la Ville du Crépuscule et à la Forteresse Oubliée…

Donald : Oui, parce qu'il s'y passait des trucs alors qu'ici…

_ Quelques secondes suffirent pour que les dires de Donald soient démentis, puisqu'un étrange individu apparut devant eux, habillé d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler le code vestimentaire de leurs ennemis._

Dingo : Quoi ?! L'Organisation XIII ?! Ici ?!

Donald : Eh ben on dirait qu'on a finalement une bonne raison de revenir ici.

Sora : Hé ! On en avait déjà une, j'te rappelle ! En plus, j'avais droit à un repas gratuit…

Dingo : Il s'enfuit ! Courons-lui après !

Sora : Il ne nous échappera pas !

Donald : Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi, parce que t'es à la traîne !

Sora : Mais il faut bien que je regarde par terre, sinon je trouverais jamais ma car… Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal !

Donald : Tant mieux, et si tu me forces encore une fois à m'arrêter de courir pour te frapper, t'auras droit à une paire de baffes que t'oublieras pas de sitôt ! Maintenant, on fonce !

? : Oh ! C'est vous !

Dingo : Mulan !

Mulan : Est-ce que vous avez vu passer un homme encapuchonné ?

Sora : Ouais, on lui court après.

Donald : Nous oui, toi tu te contentes de trottiner, les yeux rivés sur le sol !

Sora : Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi on est venus sur ce monde ?

Donald : Et moi ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler la raison de notre voyage interspatial ?! DÉBARRASSER LA GALAXIE DE L'ORGANISATION XIII !

Sora : Ah oui, tiens. MAIS ÇA T'AUTORISE PAS Á ME CRIER DESSUS ! Presque pas. Non mais…

Mulan : Ca vous dérangerait de reprendre cette conversation un peu plus tard ? Il faut vraiment que je rattrape ce type !

_ Mais bien entendu, ce petit contretemps suffit pour perdre de vue l'homme que nos amis pourchassaient. Une fois parvenus sur la pente de la grande montagne blanche, tous les quatre se demandèrent où leur cible avait bien pu partir. La réponse ne tarda pas à leur tomber dessus… sous la forme d'une armée massive de Sans-cœur volants._

Dingo : J'ai une impression de déjà-vu.

Sora : Encore une armée à combattre ? C'est quoi, cette montagne, à la fin ? On dirait qu'elle les attire comme des mouches en rang d'oignions et armées jusqu'aux dents !

Mulan : A l'assauuuut !

Donald : Ouais, voilà, idem !

Sora : Tiens ? Attendez, là-bas, il y a…

_ L'homme en costume de l'Organisation XIII était de nouveau devant lui, et il semblait que Sora soit le seul à avoir remarqué sa présence, les autres étant trop concentrés sur les Sans-cœurs attaquant de toutes parts. Le maître de la Keyblade se prépara donc à l'affronter en combat singulier, mais l'arme que son adversaire dégaina n'était pas sans éveiller d'étranges sentiments en lui._

Sora : Ton épée rouge et noire, là, elle me dit quelque chose…

_Mais l'heure était au combat, au combat et à rien d'autre c'est pourquoi son opposant ne se priva pas de l'attaquer, profitant d'un moment d'inattention. _

Sora : Ouaaaah ! Ca va pas ou quoi ?! J'ai pas dit « Go ! » donc le combat est pas encore commen… Ouaaaaaah ! Pfiou, je l'ai échappée belle… Bon ben tu l'auras cherché ! Go !

_ Et tandis que Mulan, Dingo et Donald luttaient pour repousser des vagues d'ennemis incessantes, Sora n'arrêtait de se battre que pour reprendre son souffle et pour maudire l'ennemi qui l'attaquait sans mot dire. _

Sora : Allez, réponds, quoi ! T'as un nom ? Des lubies ? Des plans top-secrets pour dominer l'univers que tu peux pas t'empêcher de partager au premier venu ? J'aime pas me battre en silence ! Aaa…. Aaa… ATCHAAAaaa !

_ Il lui fallut pourtant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, car la piètre loquacité de l'individu ne s'arrangea pas au fil du combat, et c'est donc toujours dans le silence le plus complet qu'il prit la fuite._

Sora : Raaah !

Donald : Sora ! On t'a vu te battre contre ce type, à l'instant ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Sora : Euh… c'est-à-dire qu'il s'est… comment dire… un petit peu enfui…

Donald : Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Comment il a pu t'échapper ?!

Sora : Ben il fait froid, ici, alors je me suis un peu… Atchaaa ! … enrhumé. Il a dû profiter d'un éternuement, j'suppose.

Donald : Raaah ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'on pouvait même pas te confier une tâche aussi simple…

Sora : N'empêche, son arme me faisait penser à celle de Rik…

Donald : Change pas de sujet !

Mulan : Pour le moment il est inutile de se disputer. On devrait plutôt essayer de trouver une piste pour…

_*GROOOOAAAAAR*_

Mulan : Pour… pour…

Sora : Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant d'être interrompue par le cri d'un dragon ?

Mulan : Pour…

Sora : Oh. Attendez… un dragon ?

Donald : T'es lent à la détente.

Dingo : Regardez ! Dans le ciel !

Sora : Est-ce un oiseau ? Est-ce un avion ? Est-ce Superman ? Non ! C'est une SALOPERIE DE DRAGON SANS-CŒUR ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Mulan : Il fonce vers la capitale !

Dingo : C'est mauvais pour l'Empereur, ça !

Mulan : Tout juste !

Sora : Excellente nouvelle, ça nous laisse un peu de temps devant nous. On n'a qu'à se dépêcher de retrouver ma carte de fidélité et on retourne au vaisseau fissa, d'accord ? Allez Mulan, gros bisous et bon courage pour la suite, cocotte.

Dingo : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sora ? Il est hors de question qu'on leur tourne le dos alors qu'ils ont besoin de nous !

Donald : Sans parler de ce type qu'on vient de voir et que t'as laissé partir. Toi, tu t'en fous peut-être, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien l'intention de le coincer.

Sora : D'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'en principe, l'élu de la Keyblade doit venir en aide aux peuples qui ont besoin de lui et bla bla bla. Mais quand même, là, on a affaire à un DRAGON ! C'est balèze, un dragon ! Ça a des griffes, des dents, des ailes, et ça crache du feu… Il manquerait plus qu'il fasse exploser les cerveaux par télépathie et on tiendrait la créature la plus dangereuse de la galaxie !

Donald : Tu le surestimes trop, Sora. C'est pas un dragon, c'est un dragon Sans-cœur, une sorte de version multicolore et qui a l'air d'être en plastique.

Sora : Tu crois ? J'ai vu que sa silhouette, à contre-jour, mais c'était quand même impressionnant !

Dingo : Eh bien les amis, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de se rendre compte par nous-mêmes de ce que vaut vraiment cette créature !

Sora : Demander à un expert en dragons ?

Dingo : Non ! Nous rendre sur les lieux !

Sora : Oh…

Mulan : Dingo a raison ! N'oubliez pas que l'Empereur est en danger !

Donald : Euh… oui, bon, personnellement, c'est pas la source de ma motivation, mais on va faire comme si. Allons-y !

Dingo : Oui, en route !

_ La route vers le palais impérial ne fut pas longue, au vu des dimensions de la planète cependant, une fois sur les lieux, une surprise de taille attendait le groupe…. de petite taille, plus particulièrement._

Sora : C'est lui ! Le type en noir !

Donald : Euh… Sora, il est beaucoup, beauuucoup plus petit que l'autre.

Sora : Mais il a un manteau de l'Organisation ! Si c'est pas lui, c'est donc un de ses frères jurés !

? : Hein ?

Sora : Tiens, il parle, maintenant ?

? : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !

Mulan : Enfin je te retrouve, individu mystérieux ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

? : Des crimes ? Mais quels crimes ?!

Mulan : Tu es accusé d'espionnage ! On t'a repéré en train de rôder du côté du palais, exactement comme maintenant ! Un soldat t'a même aperçu près des vestiaires des filles, à proximité des plans de l'armée ! Avoue !

? : Bon… d… d'accord…

_ L'individu interpellé et encerclé n'eut donc d'autre choix que de relever sa capuche pour dévoiler un faciès borgne parcouru de cicatrices._

Donald : Mais… tu es… !

Mulan : Yao ! Pourquoi est-ce que…

_Mais le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit aussitôt, son visage rougeaud à l'œil au beurre noir fut parcouru par un courant glacial, et ce fut d'une voix calme et douce que l'homme dégaina son épée du fourreau._

Yao : Évidemment, il a fallu que tu fourres ton nez là-dedans, Ping…

Mulan : Je m'appelle Mulan !

Yao : Eh ben on va plus t'appeler comme ça très longtemps, parce que tu mourras bientôt !

Mulan : QUOI ?! Mais… Yao ! Pourquoi ?!

Yao : Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Tu me demandes pourquoi ?! A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je traînais du côté des vestiaires ? Pour les plans ? Des conneries, ouais ! Avec ce manteau noir que j'ai acheté pendant une braderie à une bande d'ivrognes avec des coiffures bizarres, je peux me cacher parmi les ombres à mater les filles qui se changent !

Mulan : C'est…

Sora : … ignoble, vraiment ignoble. Et dénué de morale. Vraiment, c'est pas bien, vilain Yao. T'as encore besoin de ta robe noire ou je peux te l'emprunter, juste une heure ou deux ?

Dingo : Vous êtes nuls. Moi, j'ai jamais eu besoin de me cacher dans les vestiaires, pour mater.

Mulan : Écoute, Yao, on n'est pas obligés d'en arriver là. Donne-moi cette robe en me promettant de ne plus jamais te glisser dans les vestiaires des filles, et tout ira bien.

Yao : Non ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Yaaah !

Donald : Foudre !

Yao : …aah…

Donald : J'ai rien du Génie d'Aladin, mais moi aussi, je sais exaucer les vœux.

Mulan : Donald, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu négocier…

Donald : Oui, et pendant ce temps là, l'Empereur aurait largement eu le temps de se faire étriper par un certain dragon. Mais oui, tu sais, le dragon qu'on est venus pourchasser ici. Tu t'en souviens, non ?

Mulan : E… exact…

Dingo : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y !

_Dans le hall d'entrée du Palais Impérial, un autre encapuchonné les attendait, le dos tourné…_

Sora : Hé, toi !

? : Mmh ?

Sora : Tu serais pas Riku, par hasard ?!

? : Oui, oui, c'est moi… D'ailleurs, tu m'dois de l'argent, toi, nan ?

Sora : Quoi ? Mais non ! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'en dois ! Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai payé un sandwich et que…

? : Ah. Bon. J'suis pas Riku, alors.

Sora : Hein ?

_ C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme mystérieux pour relever sa capuche, révélant un visage menaçant, orné de diverses cicatrices ainsi que d'un bandeau noir. Ses cheveux, noués en queue de cheval, étaient… étaient… étaient des cheveux, quoi, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire là-dessus mais on notera tout de même une tendance de ce personnage à sourire comme une sorte de psychopathe. Quasi-instantanément apparurent une demi-douzaine de Similis armés de fusil._

Dingo : Attention, des snipers !

Donald : Je… attendez… je rêve pas, on est bien dans une pièce étroite et fermée ? Sans cachette ni points surélevés ?

Dingo : Euh, exact, pourquoi ?

Donald : Y a que moi que ça choque, d'être pris en embuscade par des snipers ICI ?

Sora : C'est marrant, Donald, à t'entendre, on croirait presque que tu t'attends encore à trouver de la logique dans nos aventures.

Donald : Ouais, et pourtant, j'aimerais bien m'en empêcher, tu peux me croire…

Mulan : Et les snipers, alors, vous ne vous en occupez pas ?

Dingo : Ah si, si, allez, à l'assaut !

Sora : Yaah ! Et yah ! Hé, les gars ! On dirait que l'autre mec, là, il nous a faussé compagnie !

Donald : Il a sûrement profité de l'occasion pour aller dans la salle du trône !

Dingo : Non, je crois qu'il est sorti par la porte derrière nous.

Donald : Quoi ?! MAIS Y EN A MARRE, DES ATTITUDES IRRATIONNELLES, A LA FIN !

Sora : Oh ! Continue de gueuler, Donald, on dirait que ça fait peur aux Similis !

Dingo : Ce sont sûrement des tireurs d'élite introvertis…

Sora : Pour des tireurs d'élite, je les trouve pas très performants, moi…

Mulan : Attention, Sora ! Il y en a un qui vient de tirer !

Sora : Aaah… ah ? C'est quoi, ces conneries ? Leur balle laser vient de s'arrêter à deux centimètres de moi…

Donald : Qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors ? Esquive !

Sora : J'vais faire mieux que ça ! Allez, bam ! Retour à l'envoyeur !

Dingo : Ça m'a l'air plutôt efficace…

Donald : On peut pas en dire autant de ces lascars. Sérieusement, je me demande s'ils seraient capables d'assassiner correctement quelqu'un, avec tous ces défauts !

Sora : Une cible endormie, peut-être ?

Donald : Dans ce cas, pourquoi le mec de l'Organisation XIII nous les a envoyés ?!

Sora : J'ai bâillé un petit peu, toute à l'heure. Si ça se trouve, il l'a vu et il a cru qu'on allait se reposer un peu pendant le combat. J'en sais rien, moi, j'ai du mal à penser omme le ferait un type au cerveau ravagé par l'alcool.

Donald : Ça devrait pas être difficile, pourtant, c'est le même raisonnement que toi, mais en voyant avec une vision trouble.

Dingo : Et voilà ! C'était le dernier Simili !

Mulan : Vite, allons voir l'Empereur !

_ Ce dernier se trouvait derrière une porte massive, aux côtés du capitaine de l'armée et n'avait, fort heureusement, aucune égratignure._

Shang : Mulan ! Qu'est-ce qu…

Mulan : Votre Eminence, vous n'avez rien !

Empereur : Non, et j'en ai marre de ne rien avoir avec moi. Apportez-moi donc quelques nems, voulez-vous ?

Mulan : Non, je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Empereur : Vous voulez dire… dans mon orgueil ?

Mulan : Non, physiquement ! Non seulement il y a ce dragon qui menace la capitale, mais on trouve de plus en plus de personnages en robe noire autour du palais !

Shang : Un dragon ? Des hommes en noir ?

Empereur : Ah oui, il y en a un qui est venu me voir, toute à l'heure.

Sora : Vraiment ?! Est-ce qu'il a dit son nom ?

Donald : On va faire ça simplement : est-ce qu'il était muet, est-ce qu'il était petit et vicieux, ou bien est-ce qu'il était grand et arrogant ?

Empereur : Aucun des trois, nous avons longuement discuté, mais nous en parlerons plus tard.

Dingo : Oui, c'est vrai, il faut s'occuper du drag…

Empereur : Vous devriez trouver des nems dans la cuisine. Je vous fais confiance. J'ai foi en vous. Il s'agit d'une mission royale d'une extrême importance.

Donald : Euh, oui, d'accord, vous avez faim, on a compris, mais le dragon, alors ?

Empereur : Le dragon ?

Donald : Oui, le truc avec des ailes qui fait « Grouaah » quand on s'approche d'un peu trop près. On en fait quoi ?

Empereur : Allons, allons, les dragons ne sont qu'une légende.

_*GROUAAAAAAAAH*_

Donald : Eh bien votre Grandeur, on dirait bien qu'une légende nous attaque.

Empereur : La meilleure manière de vaincre une légende, c'est de ne pas la perpétuer. Si on l'ignore et qu'on ne parle pas de cette attaque à nos enfants et nos petits enfants, elle devrait se lasser toute seule et rentrer chez elle.

Donald : Fantastique. Et en attendant ?

Empereur : En attendant, je vous ai donné un ordre, il me semble. Je veux des nems !

Shang : Votre Eminence, laissez-moi aller vous en chercher ! Pendant ce temps, Mulan et ses amis pourront aller s'occuper de la menace qui plane sur nous, dans les deux sens du terme !

Empereur : Oui, on peut faire comme ça, aussi. Bon, faites vite, alors.

_Dehors, la créature fantastique les attendait en tournoyant dans le ciel, prête à en découdre, bien que « fantastique » soit un bien grand mot._

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Donald : Un problème ?

Sora : Mais il est MOCHE !

Donald : Ben oui.

Sora : Je l'avais pas vu d'aussi près, toute à l'heure !

Dingo : J'avoue qu'il a une sale tête, ce Sans-cœur.

Sora : Ce truc est pas digne de porter le nom d'une des bêtes les plus terrifiantes de la mythologie, à l'assaut ! Yaaaaaah !

Donald : Attends deux petites secondes, Sora, on a besoin d'établir une stratégie pour…

Dingo : Attention ! Il attaque !

Donald : Baisse-toi !

Dingo : Aaah !

Sora : Youhouuu !

Donald : Ben il est passé où, ce con ?

Dingo : Là-haut ! Sur sa queue !

Sora : Ouaah ! J'ai failli tomber !

Donald : Fais un effort pour garder l'équilibre et va t'occuper de lui !

Sora : Quoi ? Je t'entends pas, d'ici !

Donald : J'AI DIT… Oh et puis merde, hein. De toute façon, il m'écoute jamais.

Sora : Allez, prends-ça, la corne !

_*Graaaah !*_

Donald : Ça a l'air de fonctionner !

Dingo : C'est pas un peu bizarre, ça ? Il a divers organes vitaux et autres zones sensibles sur lesquels on pourrait taper pour lui faire mal, et malgré tout, c'est en prenant d'assaut la corne sur son front qu'on le fait souffrir ?

Donald : Écoute, Dingo, si même moi j'ai abandonné toute idée de logique en voyant Sora parvenir à voler sur le dos d'un dragon, tu devrais en faire autant !

Sora : Un autre petit combo pour la route !

Donald : Hé ! Il change complètement de trajectoire !

Sora : Tiens ? Et si…

Dingo : Et il change à nouveau !

Sora : Oh, c'est trop bon, j'arrive à le diriger en fonction de l'endroit où je tape sur sa corne !

Dingo : Ouah !

Sora : Wouhouuuu ! Je suis un chevaucheur de dragon ! JE SUIS LE VENT ! JE SUIS LE FEU ! MOUAHAHAHA ! TREMBLEZ, HUMA… Aaaah ! Ouah, j'étais à deux doigts de tomber, sur ce coup-là… Bref, où j'en étais ?

Donald : Dépêche-toi de l'achever au lieu de t'amuser avec !

Sora : Ouais, ouais… Allez, mon coco, direction : le sol ! Yaah ! En plein sur le haut de la corne !

_*Grouuuuuh….*_

Dingo : Oh ! Il descend en piqué ! Il va vraiment s'écraser, tu crois ? Ou bien…

Donald : C'est trop tard pour qu'il remonte, maintenant, Sora l'en empêche en s'acharnant sur sa corne.

_ L'inévitable choc avec le sol fut renforcé par un tonitruant « GRAAAH » de douleur. Là-dessus, l'énorme monstre explosa avant de laisser échapper un cœur gigantesque._

Sora : Même pas d'âme de dragon ? Juste un vieux cœur miteux ?

Dingo : C'est moi ou bien somme toute, ce dragon n'était pas très résistant ?

Donald : Tu t'attendais à quoi d'un Sans-cœur « made in China » ?

Dingo : C'est sûr… bon, retournons voir l'Empereur.

_ Ce dernier, en plein dégustation des mets typiquement asiatiques qu'il réclamait tant, était enfin en mesure de les recevoir dans de meilleures conditions que tantôt._

Empereur : Ah, vous voilà ! Alors, ce dragon ?

Donald : On l'a renvoyé parmi les légendes.

Empereur : Vous savez, ce dragon était un être vénéré par notre peuple, autrefois. Mais on dirait qu'un homme malfaisant l'a perverti pour en faire une créature maléfique. C'est une bonne chose que vous vous en soyez débarrassés.

Donald : En même temps, dès qu'on a v… Hein ? Attendez… Finalement, vous vouliez réellement qu'on batte ce dragon Sans-cœur, non ?

Empereur : Evidemment, il représentait une réelle menace pour nous tous. Si j'ai agi ainsi, c'est parce que cet homme, que j'ai vu plus tôt, m'a dit mot pour mot : « Vous allez bientôt voir débarquer un groupe de trois gaillards. Ils sont un peu cons, mais ils sont sympas. Si vous pouviez les emmerder un peu de ma part, ce serait cool. Vous savez, genre, les faire tourner en bourrique. Avec quoi ? J'en sais rien, moi, prenez un prétexte à la con, de la bouffe, par exemple, un truc pas bon comme les nems. Voilà. Quoi ? C'est pas Chinois, c'est Vietnamien, les nems ? Ben tant pis, vous passerez pour un Vietcong ! Non mais j'vais pas tout faire à votre place, non plus, hein ».

Donald : Voilà qui explique tout…

Sora : C'était Riku ! Je suis sûr et certain que c'était Riku !

Dingo : Probablement, oui… mais quant à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici exactement…

Donald : Oubliez pas que l'Organisation XIII était présente elle aussi sur ce monde. Il y a forcément un lien entre les deux.

Sora : Je me demande ce qu'ils voulaient faire ici…

Donald : Je serai curieux de le savoir aussi, figure-toi… Peut-être qu'ils voulaient délocaliser une distillerie ici pour profiter de la main d'œuvre chinoise, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Empereur : Ils ont tout de même corrompu un dragon ancestral !

Dingo : On ne saura jamais pourquoi…

Sora : Si, on n'aura qu'à demander au type qu'on a aperçu la prochaine fois qu'on le verra ! Enfin si on y pense, quoi, ce qui est loin d'être certain.

Mulan : Dans ce cas, vous, vous le saurez, mais ici on n'aura jamais le fin mot de cette histoire.

Sora : Oui, mais vous, c'est pas grave, vous devez pas sauver la galaxie.

Empereur : Toujours est-il que vous avez parfaitement réussi à sauver ce monde c'est pourquoi vous avez droit à une récompense. Demandez, vous l'aurez !

Donald : Mmh, on aurait bien besoin de sous, en ce moment…

Dingo : Moi, j'aurais bien besoin d'amour, tu crois qu'on peut embarquer Shang ?

Shang : Quoi ?

Mulan : Non ! Jamais ! Il est pour moi !

Shang : Quoi quoi ?

Donald : Quand Captain Nobol aura fini de jouer aux corbeaux coassant, on pourra peut-être avoir notre récompense ?

Empereur : Bien. Que voulez-vous ?

Sora : Eh b…

Donald : Stop, Sora ! Pas un mot ! Tu serais capable de nous ruiner notre souhait à grands coups de « Oh ben tiens, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais manger des frites, oh là là ! »

Sora : C'est ça, vas-y, prends-moi pour un con !

Mulan : Bon, si vous ne vous décidez pas…

Dingo : Mulan, qu'est-ce que tu…

Mulan : Je voudrais que Shang prenne des vacances.

Donald : Hein ?

Sora : Hein ?

Shang : Heeeein ?

Empereur : Dites-donc, vous, je n'ai pas chasse les Huns de mes terres pour en trouver trois nouveaux dans la salle du trône !

Donald : Notre souhait… notre merveilleux souhait…

Sora : Bon, au moins, j'ai rien à me reprocher.

Donald : C'est ça, ta consolation ?! On aurait pu être riches !

Sora : Oui, mais ce qui compte, après tout, c'est la richesse dans nos cœurs !

Donald : Quoi ?

Sora : Non, rien, je sais plus ce que je dis. C'est vrai que ça craint.

Mulan : Dé… désolée…

Shang : Empereur ! Je proteste ! Je vois très bien quelles sont les manœuvres de Mulan !

Empereur : En même temps, ses intentions sont plus que limpides…

Shang : Elle essaie de m'éloigner ! Moi ! Votre unique protecteur ! Elle fomente un attentat contre votre personne et veut que je sois absent pour qu'elle l'exécute !

Mulan : Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je… je voulais juste… qu'on passe un peu de temps, tous les d….

Shang : Inutile de mentir, Mulan !

Empereur : Écoute, Shang, je pense plutôt que Mul…

Shang : Et vous, Empereur ! Comment avez-vous pu tomber dans le panneau ?! Regardez-la ! Regardez les traits de son visage ! Elle en veut à votre vie ! Elle a le crâne d'une criminelle !

Mulan : Empereur !

Empereur : Mmh… C'est vrai qu'à bien la regarder, elle a l'air un peu louche, quand même…

Mulan : Qu… quoi ?!

Donald : Psst, on ferait mieux de s'éclipser.

Sora : Tu veux pas sauver Mulan ?

Donald : La sauver ? Pourquoi tu veux la sauver ? Sans elle, on serait riches !

Dingo : En principe, je devrais être du côté du Bien, et tout et tout, mais non, vraiment, j'arrive pas à digérer qu'elle nous ait trahis, comme ça.

Mulan : Quelqu'un… à l'aide…

Sora : Ah, je sais ! Et si on la prenait avec nous dans le Gummi et qu'on lui refilait les tâches ingrates, genre la vaisselle ou la lessive ? C'est toujours pratique d'avoir un Chinois à portée de main. En plus, c'est pas dur à nourrir, ils mangent que du riz.

Dingo : Sora ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Ce n'est pas un animal, c'est une femme ! Elle peut parfaitement trouver un moyen de se nourrir toute seule en faisant la cuisine !

Donald : Pour ma part, j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'immiscer dans les affaires des autres.

Empereur : Fa Mulan ! Pour avoir tenté d'attenter à la vie de l'Empereur, aka mon Auguste Personne, tu es condamnée, conformément aux lois ancestrales de la Terre des Dragons, à errer nue et à quatre pattes sur la place devant le palais en hennissant pendant neuf jours et neuf nuits jusqu'au jour de ta sentence, qui consistera en un sacrifice sanguinaire afin de te donner en offrande à l'Esprit du Corbeau !

Sora : Chouette programme. Tu disais quelque chose, Donald ?

Donald : Ah ben forcément, maintenant, on passerait pour des types cruels si on l'arrachait pas aux griffes de ces tarés…

Dingo : Mulan !

Mulan : Qu… quoi ?

Dingo : Cours !

Donald : On se fait la malle !

Mulan : D'accord !

Shang : Vous n'irez nulle part !

Sora : Allez-y ! J'vais le retenir !

Shang : Tu oses défier le Capitaine Li Shang, le grand épéiste de renom ?

Sora : Euh, tout compte fait, la grande porte, là-bas, pourra très bien le retenir toute seule !

_Le répit ne dura que trente courtes secondes, car le garde royal eut tôt fait de rattraper son avance, et était sur le point d'empoigner Mulan lorsque…_

Donald : Là ! Un point de sauvegarde ! Direction : Le Gummi !

Shang : NOOOOON ! J'AURAIS PU AVOIR UNE AUGMENTATION !

_Et tous les quatre furent téléportés en un instant dans le vaisseau, laissant là un Captain Nobol rageant et fulminant._

Mulan : Merci de m'avoir sauvée…

Dingo : Tu nous remercieras plus tard, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous !

Mulan : Comment ça ?

Dingo : L'évier déborde d'assiettes et Sora est obligé de remettre des caleçons sales depuis au moins une semaine, il était plus que temps qu'une femme mette les pieds sur ce vaisseau !

Mulan : Oh…

Donald : Ouais, Dingo a toujours été un peu comme ça. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit gay, parce qu'autrement, j'aurais plaint son épouse.

Mulan : Ecoutez, je suis une guerrière, j'ai toujours refusé de…

Sora : En plus, en l'absence de Kairi, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas eu une conversation à la fois sérieuse et pleine de sous-entendus avec une fille, alors t'auras qu'à me tenir compagnie !

Mulan : Euh… je dois y aller, le panier à linge m'attend !

Dingo : Ah ! C'est bien, elle apprend vite.

Sora : Merde !

Donald : Quoi encore ?

Sora : Ma carte de fidélité ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Vite, on y retourne !

Donald : Dis-moi, Sora. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, ça ?

Sora : Ben oui, c'est ta main.

Donald : Et est-ce que tu sais où elle va se retrouver dans une seconde ?

Sora : J'ai peur de le savoir…

Donald : Et tu fais bien d'avoir peur !

Sora : Aaaaah !

Donald : REVIENS ICI !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et souvenez-vous que pour chaque review, je m'auto-flagelle une bonne dizaine de fois pour ces honteuses blagues racistes et misogynes. Si vous êtes choqué(e), c'est l'occasion ou jamais !


End file.
